The Call of Two Fox Spirits: Hinata's Story
by Robin.exe
Summary: AR(Alternate Reality)(Requested Story) The theory of alternative realities have been up to debate. Well let me clear your clouded thoughts by proclaiming they exist. Sometimes the world has simple, or massive, to even drastic changes. Like, oh I don't know? Hinata being a Jinchūriki? Naruto not living in Konoha? The simple of changes. [Rated M to be safe!]
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Hello and welcome to another Naruto story, which is sort of not going to be focusing on him entirely but our heiress Hinata. This is a requested story made by a member on fanfiction, asking me to give this a shot of an incredible idea of theirs XD. Though unable to find the time to being able to write it out and I accepted it as well thinking the premise is amazing. So yes, the first chapter won't have much action in it per-say so there going to be a lot of expedition and giving you the general idea of what the main plot is going to be about.  
**

 **Along with using a writing style I used to do in my Megaman BN fanfics on Dviantart, in a sense to read out like your watching a movie. So without further adieu and to the requester, I hope you all have fun reading and enjoy the first chapter. And yes this is a M-rated title but you all know me by now, most of my stories don't generally have a lot of M-rated material when reading XD. So that will be the warning you will have and kindly hit that back button if you don't want to read : ) so yeah on with the story!**

 **The Pairings has been decided by the requester. So do not offer any suggestions please.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 1: Their Destiny.**

The sounds of a raging war could be heard everywhere consuming and erupting all over the fine nice land that everyone of this nation side has traveled and took refuge onto. Between over thousands of ninja's trying to take for their own had caused a feud between a lot of clan members and families. Separate the faction into two groups wanting the land for themselves, or even becoming the ownership of the land.

Battles after battles were doing more harm to the land than to the people. Destroying the very essence of life that once lived in these lands all because of a war: one where neither sides will come to an agreement or negotiate into a more peaceful solution that will finally end this nonsense fighting.

Day after day the trees, the grass and the wild life were becoming lesser by this corruption of fighting between man and wild life. Leaving barely any food to survive on unable to hunt down to feed their weary family or partners and clansmen. The waters and rivers over time were becoming polluted and covered in nothing but river of blood from fallen members and ninja's who kept battling, who kept pushing through dominance and ownership of the land. The two clans are known as Senju and Uchiha…

Time has passed, years has gone by as the war continues pushing through and causing more havoc than harmony to the lands. All leading up to a confrontation where brother's in arms were beginning to die out as family of the youngest of kin, were taking their places for the ongoing fight that would lead into nothing but more bloodshed known as "The Land of Fire".

Nobody knew when this war will ever end, some had try giving off peace treaties or a peaceful solutions to one another: only to be shot down and ignored, or becoming betrayed by their own teammates as they believe fighting is the only option they have to claiming the land for their own. Some even tried to sneak into one another campsites in attempt to bring a hostage back to their own families, in a hostile takeover treaty. Only for the method to fail miserably and pushes the war torn battle even further into the stock pile of dead bodies and hopeless dreams.

Thus not all were lost and that a shining beacon of hope has arising and shown through two individuals, who both shared the same dream, the same goals and the same future! Both coming from separate families and clans, who met one another at a riverside just playing and skipping rocks over the river bend. These two young children were the hope and light for both families and clans, their parents or father's entrusted them to protecting their clansmen and families into the new future for when either side has won the skirmish, the bloodbath war the two had been fighting over.

Too hopefully one day to finally seize the victory and own rightful ownership to the land and become the proud symbol of hope! And they succeeded…though of course not right away and the knowledge the two of them had to offer for finally coming into one conflict towards one another: with the man from the Senju clan Hashirama Senju, had preached and given the Uchiha side the choice and decision to finally end this long conflict once and for all!

And to show his sincere words he would even give his life up to stop this nonsense fighting in front of their leader Madara Uchiha. Despite the protest his family had as well his older brother Tobirama Senju, calling his younger brother a fool and knows what he is doing? Only to be silence by Hashirama as the young man stayed in position with his head bowed low, ready to be slain and giving up his life to end this needless war between Uchiha and Senju.

Honored by his determination and will of wanting to keep both families from fighting any more. Including of keeping his promise to Madara about finding a way if yet unique method of stopping the fight saw his fellow Uchiha's all staring at one another and murmuring to one another too then throwing down their arms and weapons to the ground. Followed by the Senju clan doing the same and even Tobirama, who couldn't help but scoff and yet smiled of his brother's actions. Also throw down his own arms and weapons to the ground as they all stared at one another. Covered in nothing but blood, dirt and battle-damaged armor; waiting on the decision of Madara choice as he just stares bewildered at his best friend on the ground and smirks.

Telling him to rise on his feet and declaring the war between Senju and Uchiha has ended! Bringing everyone together and forming an unbreakable bonding friendship to one another for the village and dream they all hope to look forward too! Where the village hidden in the leaves has now been born…

Xxx

Even though the fighting has stop for now and ceased for a good amount of years, another fight was happening during the development of the leaf village. One involving three individuals from three clans…a dispute over a love one, over their friendship to one another and to wanting too proving themselves to each other has broken out into a little war on its own. These three individuals though not having much impact with the Leaf village itself? Will have a dramatic effect with the family of their future generations that will come to conflict over and over again. Firing off powerful techniques they had learn over the years, one trying to kill the other while the one is trying to put reasoning to the other who is trying to kill them.

With the one who is caught in-between the conflict is left worrying and deciding what they should or how they should act of the situation in front of them. Not at all liking the idea of her being or becoming a prize for some affection, their decision was made as the village was founded and had chosen to marry off the one she loved. The two of them a Namikaze and a Hyuga had falling madly in love with each other ever since childhood and even during the conflicting war between both families of Senju and Uchiha's: ever since then their bond and love for one another continued to grow, to expand beyond anyone's expectations and even gained the blessings of their families to having them wed.

Though things were never that easy and ever since the female Hyuga, the male Namikaze and the male Uchiha were form into a team with one another? The Uchiha had unexpectedly fallen in love with her and tried to do everything he could, to show how serious his feelings were for her and will someday prove to the young female that he will be worthy of her love. Despite that she had no real feelings towards him and only sees him as a great friend, to hoping one day they could be like that forever.

The female Hyuga guarded herself with gritted teeth, feeling the yukata dress she is wearing being blown and whipped around from the heavy razor sharp winds blowing all throughout the battlefield her two friends were creating. Bushes and leafs and even the grass were shaking, rattling and being torn off from their placements. Burning off from the strays of attacks reflecting off from her lover and friend clashing their power infused chakra like swords, creating massive fire waves and razor winds to fly in many directions. Cutting the trees, the bushes and the wild life surrounding them as the Namikaze wind fused Sword: powered up the flame inducing sword of his fellow Uchiha comrade.

The two swords that clashed one another and pushing into one another had both Namikaze and Uchiha come falling down towards ground level. Slashing and swinging their swords in many directions to hopefully harm one another, or stopping the other from going too far with this useless act of violence! Fire waves could be seen flying off into different directions, engulfing a large amount of land and forest surrounding them. Even burning off the Uchiha's and Namikaze armor off from one another and erupting into a loud explosion when the two of them landing on the ground, scorching the very land they stepped on. Sending the two backwards from one another and forcing them to going onto their knees in great pain, as razor sharp winds cut both of their face cheeks, knees, arms and even shoulders breaking the rest of their armor from one another and turning the once serene forest into a fiery haze of orange and red flickering lights.

The young female Hyuga who tried running forward felt her entire body being swept off from her feet and crashing hard onto the ground. Cutting her forehead against one of the rocks nearby, feeling the razor sharp winds and fire doing tremendous damage to her body. Her yukata sleeves were literally ripped to shreds, the skirt part of the yukata is literally non-existent with signs of it being burnt off could be see through what threads could be seen. Her nice smooth pale skin are now covered in cuts, bruises and burnt skin along her exposed legs and arms. Her once nice and beautiful long flowing purple hair had been cut off clean and pieces of her cut hair could be seen surrounding her struggling form.

Her fingers curled against the dirt underneath her piling up into her fist and then releasing them by flattening out her palm. The female Hyuga then slowly made her way up onto her hands and knees, gasping and hissing horribly from the burning sensation going through her exposed legs and arms: her Yukata is literally in shambles as more pieces of her clothing began falling down onto the ground. Opening her pale lavender eyes halfway, with blood dripping down her two shoulders and forehead the girl vision is quite blurry, trying to comprehend of what it is that had struck her down.

Howling of winds and roaring flames can still be heard coming from the two males fighting, battle cries echoing throughout the entire forest or what is left of the woods. Heat and razor winds can be felt from behind her as the female Hyuga. Continued getting back up onto her legs with one arm pushing against an injured knee, hissing heavily from the immense pain shooting throughout her legs up to her calves and to her thighs: too then beginning to standing up fully, wobbling left to right and then yelped quietly when she rammed into a tree bark resting one palmed against the bark. Panting and breathing heavily; feeling of her hair bangs swaying and sticking lightly against her skin, the tip of them being stained with her blood as she watches the battle continued unfolding in front of her.

To then spinning herself around the back of the tree and quickly covered her ears. From another blast of wind and fire began expanding outward in a wide thirty meter waves! Hitting and destroying everything around it as well almost burning the tree she is hiding behind of, completely off leaving splinters and a stomp left in its place as the girl. Crouched down low enough to making sure she wouldn't get hurt from the blast…sadly though she couldn't say the same about her elbows as when she covered her ears, had her elbows receiving a terrible blows from the two males incredible and deadly technique.

"Byakugan…" The female Hyuga commented silently opening her eyes with veins appearing and surrounding her eyes. Giving her field of vision to expand outward and checking her surroundings or more of the situation of the battle. Watching the two warriors duking it out with one another, watching the way ones blade will slide across the other's sword, scrapping and shooting sparks all over the place in hopes of throwing their defenses off. To only miss by mere inches of their attackers nose, to then quickly spinning towards the right when the Uchiha. Tried thrusting his sword forward by tilting the sharp end ahead, pulling it under his arms and then moving forward in hopes of catching the Namikaze off completely but missed. When the Namikaze man; tilted his body from the left easily avoiding the sword but sweating profusely from the intense heat the flame sword is giving off.

To then bending his upper body down completely and then ducking under the sword when the Uchiha. Tries to swing the blade at him only to miss and sent the Uchiha man to spin a complete 360 to hopping slicing the man in half. Only for the Namikaze wind sword being brought up quickly with both hands holding onto the flat end of his sword and gets blasted backwards: sliding and treading his soles into the ground coming to a complete stop. Though grunts when his back hit against a boulder and then quickly hopping onto the boulder when the Uchiha charges right at him and slices at him, to then continued giving chase.

"Stop it…stop it…stop it!" repeated the female Hyuga. As she had enough of this senseless fighting and dispute between the two of them and immediately charged out from her hiding spot and began running straight towards the two with incredible speed! "STOP!" she screamed one last time and quickly vanishes from her spot and about twenty feet from the two.

Everything moved slowly with all three of them as both bloody face Uchiha with rage behind his Sharingan eyes cried out in pure hatred and thrusting his sword forward with one arm. While a bloody stomach Namikaze also charges forward with both hands holding onto his sword, moving it near face level in hopes of stabbing the Uchiha's shoulder and rendering him useless: hearing the Uchiha spewing out before charging forward about how the struggles between their families: will continued on from this point on, even if they are not there to witness it or in spiritual plane too seeing the conflicts of their families. Constantly and begrudgingly fighting for one another for the love they want to secure, or wanting to prove too one another will live on and continue throughout the generations. Even if they are of different people and reincarnate to the living but with separate identities? Their struggles will forever continue and will never solve itself till the end of time.

Right as he had said that and both men were about to kill one another: the Uchiha words were put down as the one they love appeared between the two of them. With all three figures widening and gasping out with bulging eyes, blood splattering all over the ground and tainting into a darken color. As the moonlight shines through the bustling and whipping winds blowing heavily throughout the entire forest as shadows of a sword, going through a figure who is couple inches smaller than the two of them. Going straight through their stomach and right into the taller silhouette.

With the middle figure having a small katana going through the man on her left, where the Uchiha is standing; stabbing through his entire stomach and forcing him to falling backwards. Coughing and gasping heavily on the ground, arms spread out. Gurgling and choking in his own blood, trying desperately to speak out of what just happened or why…why did she do it?

Watching through slitting eyes of the one he and the male Namikaze had falling in love with. Killed, pierce with his very own weapon through the woman's chest and coming out from the other end. Stabbing right into the male's Namikaze heart. With the man's sword somehow in some way managing to completely missed the young woman and flew out of his hand and sliding across the ground. Struggling and shaking along with the young lover of his, who is doing her best to breathe air into her lungs though unable to with the way she is hacking up some blood through her lips and onto the ground.

Too then collapsing onto the ground with her loved one after he reached around the front of her body. Grabbing with bloody fingers and hands around the hilt of the sword and pulls it right out of him and her. Causing the two of them too fall onto their sides and slamming hard against the ground with loud grunts of pain and agony, the life draining slowly out from their faces. Their skin pale to look at as the young woman who is smiling despite her end coming, sidle her way slowly on the ground to the man she loved. Feeling hot tears going down her face and hiccupping heavily, between both pain and agony watching her lover with flinching movements. Moving his hand forward towards her and gently touching one another, dancing their fingers with one another and then grasping lovingly to each other. With the woman sighing peacefully and finally spoke "till death do us part, I will always…love him." As the last breath of life left the two of them. With winds whipping up the leaves around them and shooting them into the skies.

Leaving the two lovers despite their unwilling demise came, still showed they love one another and will die with each other till the very end. Leaving the male Uchiha who is struggling to survive and pushing through his own injuries to rot there with no one there to care for him, no one to be there and help his passing to be one without regrets. "No one…and I curse it upon you Namikaze…Hyuga, that our destiny will always…repeat itself even through…reincarnations or our generations of family. Will this fated day where one of our family loves someone repeat itself and I swear that on my death and grave. Us Uchiha, will come out victorious in the end." Were his last words before finally passing and rolling his head towards the right with both eyes still opened at the sight of the two lovers holding one another hands affectionately.

Little did both Namikaze and Uchiha knew about the female Hyuga they loved? Before the feud began and started last year, the young female Hyuga had a healthy young baby born couple month's back. Keeping her secret or more of a surprise to her Namikaze lover, to one day when he returned from his long term mission. To inform him about them having a young healthy baby girl, only to be for naught as things went south quickly and winding up the young girl to be somewhat adopted child into the Hyuga clan, with the Namikaze asking them to watch over her and making sure she will be safe till the day she also marries and have her own children. To show the strength and bond between both Namikaze and Hyuga's to then eventually Uzumaki's later down the years…to her own generation of family having their own children as well same with the Namikaze.

Till…years later on that fateful day where things would change drastically between all families of Hyuga, Uzumaki and Namikaze!

Xxx

 _October 12th Day of the nine-tailed fox attacks the leaf village! Present day…_

"I have to say she is so adorable!" exclaimed a womanly voice. Belonging to a very young and beautiful woman whose name is Kushina Uzumaki. Having long red flowing hair reaching all the way down to her lower back, cooing and wiggling a finger in front of a young baby girl. "Yes you are, yes you are such a cutie! You look exactly like your mama: especially those chubby looking cheeks of yours!" Kushina squealed while lightly bringing two fingers against the baby's cheek. To then eye widening her eyes happily at the way of how the young baby claps her two hands against Kushina's fingers, cooing and then began staring intently at Kushina's finger "AWWW! Look at her Minato, Minato quick look Hinata has my finger, she has my finger!" squealed Kushina while waving her arm towards the blonde hair man who couldn't help but chuckled lightly.

Even Hiashi, the head clan member of the Hyuga clan couldn't help but shake his head left and right. Closing his pale eyes at the cute sight of a grown woman: becoming all giddy over a little baby grabbing and being interested in her finger. "She is definitely one of the kind Minato and how long till you think young Naruto will be born?" Ask the happy Hyuga as he faces forward and grabbing his small tea cup. Lifting it up to his mouth and sipping the beverage watching the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze in front of him.

Smiling brightly while moving his left arm behind his head. Hearing the two women behind them speaking and talking to one another, with Hinata's mother trying to calm down the hyper active red hair soon to be mother "from what we know it should be soon…no doubt though Kushina will love to have a child of her own." Informed the man while sipping his drink. His smiling expression alone Hiashi could tell, Kushina isn't the only one who is happy about having a child "if anything", Minato then places the cup down on the small end table tilting his head "be cool to teach and raise my boy into some of our techniques and jutsu. Heck, possibly even learning about loving the village he is raised and-", then blinked his blue eyes when Hiashi raised a hand.

To then smiling "trust me Minato I know how it feels, I was the same when I heard of my wife being pregnant and giving birth to my beautiful daughter." Hiashi then blushed embarrassingly when the said Wife Hikari, turns her attention towards the tow conversing men. Taking note of the small brown cup mats on the marble end table, with the thin red fabric curtains hanging in front of the windows behind them as the gentle breeze blows the fabrics forward and back.

"Oh honey don't be so modest about Hinata's birth. You were so excited that you couldn't help but go around and giving the good news to our fellow clansmen and even your brother's own family! You should have seen him Minato!" Giggled Hikari, watching the blonde Hokage having a _'oh really'_ expression on his face while staring in the general direction of Hiashi. Watching the man trying his best to hide his embarrassment by lifting his herbal tea cup in front of his face and moving it to the point of covering his blush.

"Why he even gone to the point of even dragging me along the entire compound, making sure every single person living here heard the good news!" Continued Hikari unaware of Kushina head tilted sideways, having a cat like smile on her face and lightly wincing from baby Hinata. Tugging and pulling on her hair to then cooing lightly as her tiny soft hands, keeps sliding down and up against Kushina's hair. Too even giggling happily from the tickling sensation it was bringing her, doing her best to throw her arms up and down getting Kushina eyes to bulge widely at the pain and tangled mess her hair is getting with the babies fingers. "You should have seen the Elders faces and annoyed expressions Minato! I bet if they were to hear one more time about Hinata's birth they would have gone crazy!"

This earn boastful laughter from the fourth Hokage as he rocks back and forward. Hanging his upper body down with his right hand slapping his knee "aw man I wish could've seen that!" exclaimed the blond hair man, as Hiashi who is center of this conversation right now. Had shrunken his head down and deep into his shoulders trying his best to keeping his composure. Then leers at Minato when the man rests an elbow on the small table, pointing a finger at him. Though shrank away when he saw Hiashi having a smirk of his own and countering back at the laughing man.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Minato, I seem to recall", the man paused while looking away towards the ceiling. Watching the expression on Minato's face quickly turning one into joking and laughter, too embarrassment and sheepish. Unaware of Kushina trying her best to getting her hair away from baby Hinata, calling out towards the mother asking for help and assistance. That her hair might get ripped off if she doesn't help release Hinata's grip. Alerting Hikari to the situation and frantically apologizes towards the soon to be mother, quietly and softly asking young Hinata to letting go of Kushina's hair.

Hiashi then smirks while looking towards the blonde hair man "running around telling ALL the head clansmen around the village about you being a father. Rooting and jumping all over the rooftops to just tell everyone about your soon to be son, only to then." Hiashi then backed off and laughed loudly when Minato began waving and flailing his arms left to right.

"Hey-hey-hey what was it that you wanted to ask me again?" Minato asked sweating bullets and panicking greatly, wanting to avoid about being scolded and nearly dog piled by the Third Hokage's anbu. Informing him and calming the man down about revealing about his wife pregnancy to the entire village. Considering mostly he and Kushina's wedding was in private and secretive to most civilians and that the only ones who should know, were the ninja's, anbu and the head clans of the Leaf. "Oh about having days off from missions and any important clan discussion! Right, right of course!" Nodded the man happily while grinning only to then blink his eyes confusingly at the stoic, yet teasing look Hiashi is giving him. Watching the man lightly tidying his long sleeve white shirt from him laughing earlier to then folding his hands together.

"Not entirely but more of a personal thing concerning well…" Minato didn't even need him to finish as his look says it all. By turning towards Kushina, or more of a weeping and in pain Kushina being tended by Hikari. Who is trying hard to keeping the young woman calm and happy as the two men could see beads of her red hair, were tangled lightly in Hinata's hands as the girl is laughing and cooing happily.

"Of course…shall we discuss it in private then?" Asked Minato shifting his gaze at him which the Hyuga nodded while turning his attention at his best friend. Which then the two of them gotten up onto their feet and begin heading out "Kushina."

"Hai…hai just don't take long." Weep Kushina tending her head lightly from where pieces of her hair gotten pulled. Waving her hand lazily in the fashion of go ahead, already knowing what the two of them will be discussing about. Considering Hiashi and Hikari along with their family members knows about Kushina having a seal inside of her. Containing what could be the most dangerous if not life threatening of all demons out there, containing about nine tails and in the form of a fox known as ' _Kyuubi'_.

"Don't worry Kushina-san we won't and by the way." Hiashi stops halfway from the door and turns to look at the soon to be mother. As she turns her head lightly at him and then smiled with a foxy grin. "Congratulations, I hope young Naruto will be born healthy and safely." He announced to her and opens the brown wooden sliding door to the side. Hearing the red hair mother thanking him and saying he will, to then jokingly exclaiming how she wishes he would hurry up soon. Earning the entire group to laugh and chuckle at the mother joking about the belly fat she has. The man then bows respectfully at the two and closes the wooden door behind him and Minato.

Leaving Kushina and Hikari alone for the bit only for Hikari, to blink her pale lavender eyes at the curious mother. Who began leaning further towards the door while moving her hair behind her ears. As if hearing out for or if the two men were far away from the door, to then quickly whipping her head completely at Hikari. Causing the mother to lean back and then sweat dropped at what Kushina said next with what appears to be a pale look on her face whispering out "be honest Hikari…how much will it hurt?" earning a sheepish giggled from the mother. Making a statement of how even the brave Kushina is afraid of something.

Xxx

The two men who had stepped out from the quarters of Hiashi and Hikari's living place. Were happily walking side by side with one another outside of the Hyuga compound. The sunny blue skies bright and beautiful, with sakura trees and petals gently floating and being whipped up by the gentle fall season of October: carrying away in the slightly chill but relaxing air of autumn. The two men bows lightly and then back up as they walk past by couple Hyuga members of the compound.

Making their way silently throughout the wooden porch outside. "This is concerning about the seal I was conjuring up in the office isn't it Hiashi?" Minato finally spoke up as they have been walking for about good five minutes outside with one another. Keeping quiet and peaceful through their thoughts as the man felt his Kage robes blowing gently up and down from behind with Hiashi hair also blowing along with the slight crisp air. Too then sighing lightly with a nod showing concern and worry behind his strong facial expression.

"Much as it pains me to saying this Minato; but as a friend I have to say that using this technique in case things goes south. Isn't something you can comeback from", informed the man while turning his head at Minato as they make a turn around the corner. Walking down to the more garden part of the Hyuga compound and small dojo training area where they can hear shouts and cries of Hyuga's practicing their techniques and Jyuuken styles. "It is a forbidden jutsu for a reason and even the Third."

"I understand your concern Hiashi, I honestly do", informed Minato interrupting his best friend. Who just shook his head and felt Minato resting a hand onto his shoulder "which is why I am only going to use it as a last resort. You really don't need to worry about it my friend, things won't turn out badly for Kushina or Naruto don't you worry." Though was taken back from his friend, who is usually calm and collective and very calculating when things needed to be. Similar to Shikaku Nara; the head clan of the Nara clan albeit lazy: watches Hiashi shift his pale eyes at the man's own cerulean eyes showing uncertainty.

"But what if it does Minato! What if the seal weakens just enough for the Nine-tails to break free and…" Hiashi then stops his sentence and stares forward. Going quietly for a short bit: showing just how much this is hurting his best friend had Minato giving a caring smile, touched for how much he cares for their well-being.

"Hiashi…" Minato began as he moves ahead of him and then stops the man in his tracks by blocking his path. The winds blowing gently through their hair and face as Minato's robe flapped and whipped gently from the winds. Watching Hiashi sighing lightly and moving both his folded hands away from each other and down to his sides, facing forward at that confident smile of the fourth Hokage. "How long have this been bugging you my friend? Last time you got this worried is when your wife began having motion sickness with Hinata." Joked Minato and then chuckled with a low yelp when Hiashi tsked.

Then jabbing the man on the shoulder while shaking his head and bringing the right arm to his own forehead. That is Minato for ya, knowing just the right thing to say in order to lighten up the mood and having the person become calm about replying. Though he didn't reply right away and stares openly down at the wooden floorboards and then towards the lightly brownish grassy yard and small pond out in the compound yards. Staring openly at the sakura tree orange, pink and red leafs falling and flowing down from its branches and touching the pond waters. This in turn had Minato doing the same and facing towards the tree, just letting the silence be the answer he needed from Hiashi. He and possibly Hikari are both worried that things will turn out bad when Kushina goes into labor.

"You're planning on sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto if he does get release aren't ya." Is all Hiashi said while looking down towards the ground. Getting Minato happy expression to turn one into confusion and shock "don't deny it Minato…that is the other reason behind the forbidden jutsu isn't it?" The Hyuga man lifted his head up and gave a stern look towards the fourth Hokage. "You do understand what happens to Jinchuriki right? And how they are treated in their village right…"

"Yeah…" Minato nodded and faces back towards the yard as Hiashi does the same too. Both men just standing there and going through their thoughts of what could happen in the future. Though in the end Minato smiled "but…I know he can handle it just something inside of me just knows: Naruto will be the right one for the job and will probably even become friends with the Kyuubi." Earning Hiashi to chuckle and laugh lightly at the statement. "What you never know?" Minato joked while turning at the man with a big grin.

Making Hiashi to stare over at him and smirk "I see…then you'd think will be destiny that might bring Naruto and the Nine-tails to becoming friends?" Joked the man but somewhat interested at the idea of Naruto befriending the Kyuubi? After all stranger things has happen before why wouldn't this be any different?

"I don't see why not after all…the tailed beasts aren't just means of being tools for war right?" Minato stated while facing forward recalling his one trip at the land of lightning and meeting up with their Jinchuriki at the time when he and Raikage fought: Nearly almost getting killed by the young boy who nearly matched his speed and had his sword ready to cut his head off. This got Hiashi to blink his eyes and then facing forward…to then lift a finger towards his chin. Getting bit annoyed at the chuckle Minato just gave while saying "brings food for thought doesn't it." He joked while turning his head at the man, who returned it back with slight annoyance but then snicker.

"I take it you are talking about the eight tails jailor right?" Stated Hiashi recalling the mission Minato went on that had him meeting up with the Land of Lightning jailor. And honestly who knows maybe Naruto might be able to befriend with the nine-tails if things did go south and the Kyuubi. Did broke free from its seal, Minato will probably use the forbidden jutsu to seal the demon fox into the newly born child. But at the cost of ending his life…but hey that is only when things get bad though. And if it does with Naruto becoming the new jailor…then yeah, he could possibly see the young child one day befriending the demon fox. Miracles do happen at the weirdest moments too!

The two men stood silent together on the porch watching the morning or noon sun making its way over top of the Hyuga compound gardens, listening and hearing the sounds of the members training themselves and working hard to perfecting their techniques and fighting style. To the cold crispy autumn winds blowing some more throughout the gardens, whipping the multi-color leafs up into the air and straight out of the Hyuga compound.

"How much Ryo you want to bet that Kushina is hogging Hinata right now?" Joked Minato with a wide grin on his face. Closing both of his cerulean eyes at the thought of his wife, once again taking hostage of a new born child and cuddling with the baby much as she can. Wanting to spend time with them and just being quite a sweetheart with them and behaving cutely around them. His laughter rise in levels when Hiashi joined in with his chuckling and snickering.

"Oh no, no, no I am not going to bet on something like that." Teased the head clansman while tilting his head towards Minato with a sly look. "I've have heard from the other clan leaders of how Kushina behaves whenever they show her their newborns." Laughed the man while shaking his head and gazing at the garden. Watching couple of fishes or Koi fish as they were known as, splashing up and back down into the lake with a loud plop. Listening to Minato's laughter increasing in volumes to the point the fourth Hokage, couldn't help but hold onto his stomach and bending forward a bit.

"What it's true", Hiashi protested while turning his attention at the fourth with a playful angry look. Placing his hands against his sides "I've been told that Kushina can be quite cute around them and usually holds their children for nearly two hours, before giving them up." Then thumbs behind him with a smile "and seeing how she behave at Hinata's actions? I have no doubt she will be asking Hikari to hold onto the young girl and play with little Hinata right now." Joked the man while looking up towards the sky with his best friend, who then places a hand onto his shoulders while giving a thumbs up.

"No doubt about it now", Minato then cleared his throat when he moved a hand up to his own mouth. Then taking a few steps back and reaching behind his back, where his bag is "I was hoping though as for another reason of my visit. Is if you could help me out making a symbol for the seal: it is the last thing I am having trouble making to finish the ink completely." He then sheepishly rubs the back of his head as he pulls out the scroll. "Considering of well…you Hyuga's having more experience in writing professional styles with your Ink brushes? I figured to come and ask you as a friend and to do the honors of finishing it up for me?" chuckled the man as he sees Hiashi having the widest of all looks.

Completely surprised and shock of hearing the fourth Hokage, asking the head leader of the Hyuga clan. To come up with the finishing touches of the ink seal and what kind of symbol that should be used for just in case the 'Kyuubi' does managing to break loose of its seal and breaking free from Kushina. Who he really hopes will survive through such an extraction from the procedure if the nine-tails does break out.

"Huh…" Snorted Hiashi while accepting the scroll with both of his hands and holding it close to his chest "can't get through much of anything without someone to help huh?" He joked as this made Minato to smile even brighter knowing the man in front of him is just teasing. "But I accept and I think know the perfect symbol that could be used for the sealing technique. Come let's go to my study and we can discuss over it through some snacks and herbal tea, we will let the wives be with one another for another couple minutes." Hiashi informed while moving towards their right and opening up one of the many wooden-paper thin window sliding doors up.

"After you and sure thing I have no doubt Kushina will want to catch up with Hikari. After being kept away from mostly everyone in the village from the elders." Chuckled the blonde hair man as he closes the door behind him and enters the next couple halls leading towards the study room.

Xxx

Back in the room where the mothers were with Hikari happily washing and cleaning the dishes. Couldn't help but smile and laugh at the sight of Kushina, playing and cuddling with little Hinata. Making the little baby girl to laugh happily and wiggle about in her hold as Kushina rocks her up and down in her hands making baby noises towards the tyke. "Ah boo! Ah boo!" Kushina exclaimed while rubbing her nose against Hinata's own, making the little girl squealing and smiling brightly at Kushina, to even wiggling and thrashing her legs and hands around.

"Ah boo! Heh you are such a cutie little Hinata, yes you are!" Exclaimed the red hair mother as she then tucks Hinata close to her body and begins rocking her left to right. Pressing gently against her shoulder blade and tan mid-sleeve shirt of hers, watching the young girl just moving and sliding her left soft hands against the soon to be mother's torso "aw man I cannot wait until Naruto is born, then the two of you could possibly hang out and play together, spending quality time with one another and even going to the ninja academy with each other!" Squealed Kushina with a happy tone as she closes her violet eyes and then laughs from watching Hinata's lavender eyes, just focusing and staring intently at the red hair woman.

Hikari who is finishing up with the last of the dishes and turning her head from the sink. Smiled at the sight of how cute Kushina is being with baby Hinata, as the red hair woman lifts up part of her over-strap apron style clothing and placing it around Hinata's nose. Wiggling it and making funny noises towards the giggling girl, making Hikari to happily laugh and move aside her purple hair around her ear. "Kushina-chan I have no doubt Hinata and Naruto will become best of friends." Informed the mother as she finally places the cups she was washing. Onto the counter top and makes her way over towards the two of them.

Moving right next to Kushina and carefully knelt down with her knees tucked, adjusting her yukata and then accepting Hinata when the soon-to-be mother handing her over. Only to coo when Hinata began stretching her hands and arms out towards Kushina "aww don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm not going anywhere soon!" giggles Kushina while covering her eyes and then opening them up with eye smiles saying peek-a-boo towards the young girl. Who just stared openly at Kushina as the red hair mother just stares back "not a peek-a-boo fan huh?" snicker Kushina by moving her right hand to her chin.

Hikari, couldn't help but shake her head while resting her left shoulder against the small tea table. "Sorry Kushina, don't think Hinata is old enough to understand that yet. Plus", she then sheepishly smiled "I…am not a big fan of peek-a-boo either." Getting a playful shock and surprised look from Kushina, who then stretches an arm out and tugs on Hikari's cheek. "Heeey!" whined the mother and then immediately brought a hand to the cheek. Pouting at the snickering Uzumaki "you know I don't like that Kushina-chan!" whined the mother.

"Which means Hinata won't like it too right?" Teased the Uzumaki and waited till Hikari stops rubbing her cheek. Too then both of them beginning chuckling and shaking their shoulder's, to full on laughing loudly "but seriously." Kushina suddenly went serious and wags a finger in front of Hikari as she crosses her eyes. "Never, underestimate the power of peek-a-boo!" warned Kushina while crossing her arms and giving a firm nod.

Causing the Hyuga mother to shake her head and laughing lightly "oh Kushina…" is all Hikari said as she then goes and tickling Hinata on the stomach and begins grabbing the milk bottle close by. Feeding the girl her formula with Kushina, across from her and staring intently at the feeding baby with curiosity. Too then softly blushing and sucking in her lips as it appears Hikari knew what she is going to ask. "Yes Kushina, you will have to feed the baby in that fashion once they are born. Until they're able to suck on the bottle: either than that you will be fine mother." Assured the experience mother while looking up at Kushina, who backed away and sighs. "You have nothing to worry about Kushina, just do what you think is right and if there are things you are unsure of? You can always ask me or Mikoto for any advice on raising a child…" she quickly paused and looks up in thought then stuck her tongue out. "Okay maybe not raising a child but taking care of the baby!" Hikari then yelped lightly when Kushina playfully punches her shoulders.

"OH you…! It's not that what I am worried about…" Kushina voice was sharp but then quickly started lowering in volume as she cups her tea cup with both hands. Gripping tightly on them with the woman staring intently at the liquid inside "I am concerned about…the seal. What if things goes wrong and that the nine-tailed fox manages to break free?" the soon to be mother asked while turning at Hikari with worriment. "I'm…I'm sure you must've heard about there being a forbidden jutsu being discussed around with me and Minato right?"

Which the Hyuga mother nodded with a solemn expression, she knows what jutsu she is talking about. One that Kushina had helped without even realizing what the seal is for, only to find out today or this morning from the man of it being a forbidden jutsu. One that was made by the Sand village, to help seal one of the Biju's into a host or ninja who can handle the huge amount of chakra these tailed beasts has within their body. Becoming what they formality known as 'Jinchuriki'. "I do Kushina, gosh do I do…" muttered the mother as she begins rocking Hinata left to right, watching the young girl slowly falling asleep and loosening her grip on the bottle.

"You don't think Minato is going to use it to himself do you?" Hikari asked while looking up at Kushina. Who couldn't help but sigh and groans lightly, to then leaning her elbows onto the small table. Being very careful with her stomach so it wouldn't be pushing against the edge. "Doesn't the forbidden jutsu also kills the user?"

"Yeah", Kushina then looks up while puckering her lips lightly shifting her violet eyes. "I believe that Minato wants to use the sealing jutsu. To sealing away the Kyuubi into him and destroying it completely so it will not wreak havoc onto the leaf village. In turn…allowing me to live and be with Naruto in case it does break free." Hums the woman while closing her eyes softly "of course though I will not allow the nine-tails break free from within me. So this way Minato won't have to risk using the jutsu at all, and hopefully live a happy life with Naruto and I!" growled the mother angrily slamming her fist gently on the table.

Making sure that it wouldn't startle either Hikari or Hinata from the sudden noise. Too then face planting onto the tabletop, making Hikari to sweat drop lightly while rubbing Kushina's back. Being mindful of her long hair and pushing them aside to touching the girl's back. "Now, now Kushina I am sure everything will be alright and that the nine-tails won't break free!" She then smiles while tilting her head cutely towards the right smiling down at Kushina.

Who closed her eyes half-way with a light blush on her face at how cute, even as a full grown adult Hikari is? Can still look like a young child with that cute tilting of her head "you're a strong woman and a proud Uzumaki! I am sure you can get through it and that neither you nor Naruto will have to live life without your husband!" She announced with determination and a wide grin. Getting Kushina to laugh and sitting upright bringing the girl around her arms and pulling her in. "No!" playfully Hikari shouted while feeling her head being rubbed on and her nice bun-hair being undone and falling right on down to her shoulders.

"Oh you, Hikari never change and keep that confidence of yours alright?" giggled Kushina while letting the mother go and smiles with light tears going down her face. "Gosh hope Hinata adopts that from you", then snickers while wiggling a finger against baby Hinata's face "no doubt that will attract a lot of attention from boy's, no doubt even Naruto will have a hard time resisting this cute little face!"

"KUSHINA!" Stutter Hikari embarrassingly while swinging her arms away from the confused looking mother. Openly blinking her violet eyes at the mother "it's way too early to discuss something like that! She won't even understand you, let alone shouldn't already decide if she or Naruto would even be interested if he hasn't been born." Then eeps and quickly slaps her mouth closed, to then closing her eyes tightly and shaking her head: having no doubt Kushina has that knowing look on her face and can even feel her leaning.

'Oh~ is someone already thinking about Hinata's and Naruto's future with one another? Before they even do meet? Ohh Hikari", Kushina then snicker and watches the mother's face turning into different shades of red "I didn't think you would have such a…'manipulative mind'!" Kushina quickly said watching the mother's eyes bulging out and then began shaking her head left to right repeatedly saying it's nothing like that. Just getting Kushina to burst out laughing and palm slapping the small tabletop in front of her, always enjoys teasing and watching Hikari's face going into a mad blush.

"It's nothing like that!" Hikari whined once more and then turns her back on Kushina pouting as she continues to rock Hinata left to right, To then using part of her yukata sleeves to wipe away some of the milk from Hinata's mouth "besides…I am perfectly fine with Hinata choosing whoever she wants to be with or the friends she will make when she becomes older. We shouldn't have any control over who they should make friends with." Hikari informed and then blinked her eyes when Kushina smirk and raises a finger.

"Except if the person or persons they meet is in the wrong. Than we have to put our foot down on the subject." Giggles the red hair woman. Making Hikari to giggle and nod in agreement there is that but no doubt, their children will find and figure out between right and wrong as they grow older. It is part of life anyway: Kushina sighs and gently rests a hand onto her stomach, rubbing it and caressing it lightly "but yeah know what you mean Hikari, I hope Naruto will also understand right and wrong too." Kushina then closes her eyes with a worried look "Hikari…if things do go wrong can you promise me that whatever happens? Naruto…Naruto will get treated right?"

This had Hikari blinking her eyes and stares at the violet eye woman, with her pale lavender eyes. Showing concern and wondering if Kushina is that worried about the 'Kyuubi' breaking free and causing havoc…along with even possibly herself being killed too? The look on Kushina face is definitely written with grief and worried about the nine-tailed fox letting loose as well destroying everything on its path. Including the love ones and fellow comrades…"Kushina you don't-", she then leans back when Kushina whipped her head at Hikari with sadness in her eyes.

"Promise me Hikari that no matter what happens?! Naruto will be taken good care of and possibly with someone if anything were to happen to me or Minato!" Begged Kushina. As the Hyuga mother couldn't help but tense her shoulders a bit and then lowering them at the sadness entering through Kushina's facial expression. Showing just how much she is worried about giving birth to Naruto, and that the seal on her will start to weaken so much that the 'Kyuubi' will burst out and free from within its confines and jail. "Please…I…I just have this odd sense that something terrible is going to happen tonight and I don't want Naruto. Be without a family or someone there to love him and care for him…" continued Kushina with slight hiccups and then smiled softly when she felt Hikari resting a hand onto her best friend's shoulders. Making her to gently place her own hand gently onto Hikari's hand though blinked her eyes when said hand? Felt way to soft and small to belonging to Hikari's, which has Kushina looking at it and nearly squealed.

Apparently when Hikari leaned forward to rest a hand onto Kushina's shoulders: baby Hinata in her sleep instead stretched out her own little arm and places it onto her shoulder. Yet still asleep and not at all waking up or even shifting in her arms. Making both mother's to giggle and laugh at the cute gesture, even if baby Hinata has no idea what she is doing. "I will promise don't worry Kushina, just have to believe everything will turn out okay and nothing will go wrong okay?" The mother shook Kushina gently and soften her gaze "I am sure Naruto will become one healthy boy once he is born. And I have no doubt, he will be just like you once he becomes older. Believe me, I will make sure that Naruto will get treated kindly and is with a loving family." Hikari stated while sniffing lightly and then gets herself comfortable and sits down next to the soon-to-be mother "now tell me more about this seal, I notice Hiashi and Minato are probably discussing it right now no doubt. So what is needing to be done for it?"

Kushina snicker while lightly wiping her thumb over her eyes and goes onto a long discussion with her best friend of what is needed left for the seal. To then explaining what the purpose behind it and why Minato asks her for help with it, which then went onto a small tangent of why they spent a lot of time working on it or staying at their home for nearly five weeks. To then going into some silly stories and tales of their journeys or missions, to turn away from some of the sadder moments or about to feeling down when discussing about the making of the seal. And possible outcomes that might happen during giving birth to Naruto, and possibly the dangers of the seal that's placed on Kushina will break and release the nine-tailed fox into the village.

The entire family from Minato and Hiashi to Kushina and Hikari spent their entire morning and afternoon spending with one another, discussing to each other and asking the Hyuga husband and wife about what should be the symbol for the ink seal. Unaware that tonight will be the fated day that everyone will not forget as well close friends…will be soon gone forever of their lives.

Xxx

Screams of terror could be heard throughout the village of the Leaf. People panicking and running for their lives; howls of a terrible beast could be heard from the distance as it crashes and slams down its terrible claws and tails throughout the entire village. Buildings, homes, shops and those that were still being in construction were getting decimated and falling into nothing but rubble, breaking and pulling apart one by one whenever the nasty demon tails swish and swings all over the buildings.

Roaring and snarling through the air, creating massive whirlwinds and gust of air to be blowing out the village. Throwing everyone off from their feet and slamming into the building walls, street poles and even the electric wiring of the city. Impaling them into some of the poles that were sticking out from the side of the buildings, or being speared and gutted through destroyed buildings of leftover pipes and nails. To even getting implanted and breaking all of their bones and limbs whenever they get thrown towards the edge of a building, to then suddenly get slingshot away from the corner of the building with their bodies flailing and limbs braking from their bones as they tumble and rolled onto the ground.

"Anbu, Ninja's and defense force make sure the fowl beast doesn't reach the districts! Make sure everyone is evacuated!" Shouted the leader of the village, the previous Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi! The old man then shielded himself from the horrific winds blowing throughout the entire village as the nine-tailed fox, who had somehow appeared before them all. Coming down in the middle of the entire leaf village and began attacking, destroying and killing everything that is moving and fleeing from it. Sarutobi, removed his arms from his face as he then steps forward with a clack of his sandals.

Furrowing his brows and staring intently at the mighty beast with his grey color eyes " _something must be wrong for this to happen! Who would dare attack Kushina and unleashing the beast…"_ he told himself as he then whips his head up towards a paw of  Kyuubi, coming straight down at him but barely missing the Hokage completely when he completely removed himself from the building and watching it crumble and building up smoke from the impact of the claw slamming down into it.

As Sarutobi then reappeared couple rooftops away from the demon fox. Swinging and slamming down his BO-staff down onto the roof tiles. Sensing his personal Anbu guards appearing and standing behind him ready for his orders and what they should do. He turn his head at them feeling the bands of his outfit whipping harshly from the strong winds and glowing orange fiery destruction the Kyuubi is causing! With another building getting destroyed and literally getting pulled out from its hinges, completely crumbling over and toppling right on top of other smaller buildings: to even some fleeting civilians and ninjas who were helping them!

"Lord Hokage we can't find the fourth anywhere…but we have a good idea he might be off helping with Kushina." One of the Anbu announced with concern. As Sarutobi hum with a nod and shift his gaze back forward. Watching the destruction happening before him and the village he is needing to protect. "Orders?"

"Gain the Nine-tails attention we will have it all focusing on us!" Shouted the man while twirling and swinging the BO-staff around his body and then placing it onto his back. With one arm stretch forward and his hand up in front of his face in a two finger fashion. "We will buy time for Minato to return and assess the situation: we must protect the leaf village with everything we got. If we have the Nine-tails focusing his attention to us! We can reduce the casualties this way!" he informed everyone then stomps his foot. Watching everyone shouting yes sir and ninja steps away from their position, heading in the direction of where the Kyuubi is. With the fox turning and then snarling out at the direction of Sarutobi, with its fox slit eyes glaring daggers at the battle ready old man, to with its fox ears folding against its head in a threatening manner. As it leaps forward and began charging straight at Sarutobi with its nine tails flapping against the wind and pounding its way too him, not caring at all about the buildings that were getting in the way: destroying them and stomping its four paws heavily against them, even stomping and ripping some of the corpse, dead bodies of ninjas and civilians who couldn't run away in time with its large claws.

"That's it focus your attention on me", Sarutobi then clasp his hands together rapidly going through hand signs: " _Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!"_ Sarutobi sucked in a lot of air into his lungs and then gave a heavy breath out with two fingers up near his lips. Firing off a strong and powerful stream of flames straight at the nine-tails, watching it slowly taking shape and forming into what appears to be a dragon head. Roaring with raging power through the destroyed village and straight up towards the fox's neck! Making connection and erupting into five different streams of fire as the fox roar and screeched out in pain while being pushed back: from the sheer force behind the attack!

Sarutobi and his Anbu quickly leaps out of the way from the fox whipping his head forward and screeched loudly. Sending a powerful gales of winds towards where they were standing on, ripping and shredding the very building they were standing on. Too then slashing its claws straight down towards north-east from its position: hoping to strike down the old man and his puny humans down, only to feel a strong force of the Hokage throwing his BO-staff over his shoulder to then slamming it down onto the roof tiles.

Extending it outward and making contact with the Kyuubi's paw! Forcing the fox to stagger its paw away and then snarling out in pain when Sarutobi, followed up with a mid-air swing towards the foxes paw! Sending it further away from the building and then howling in pain with closed eyes when Sarutobi, landed back on the rooftop then summoning chakra into his feet. Dash forward and into the air straight at the fox's stomach to then quickly forming hands seals "Earth Style: Mud Dragon head jutsu!" to then mixing both water and earth style elements with his chakra as he expands the BO-Staff under his arm with the backend reaching behind him and touching the side of the building he leaped off from.

Gathering all the wooden materials within the building to travel, swirling and spiraling around the entire length of the BO-staff and then shooting off a very powerful gallon of mud straight at the nine-tailed fox "Mud bomb Jutsu!" Sarutobi then added another extra chakra through the muddy looking Dragon head. As it open its mouth wide and had pure energy gathering around inside of it to then shooting a white energy beam straight at the Kyuubi! Causing it to be lifted off from the ground and into the air, flying and soaring across about good three to six blocks of the village. With its legs and arms crashing down and crumbling everything around it into nothing but rubble and dust: breaking and destroying a large portion of properties and living spaces.

Followed by the Anbu's delivering extra-blows towards the fox demon with Fireball jutsu's, water jutsu and even some lightning based Jutsu raining down upon the fox one after another. Show casing a display of power and destruction towards those who have manage to flee the village and going into shelter: as the Third Hokage and his Anbu landed couple distance from the nine-tailed fox. All glaring at the mighty beast who is whipping and thrashing its nine different tales through the smoke screen. Breathing and snarling threateningly at the group "Sir what should we do now? Anything we throw at it doesn't seem to be working!" panic one of the Anbu, wearing what appears to be a weasel masked.

"Stand your ground and keep the nine-tails at bay!" Screamed Sarutobi with authority and glaring to his bodyguards. With his silver-grey color eyes glaring at them and then facing back ahead of them "we must buy the fourth Hokage time! As well keeping its attention on us, if we don't it will continue to destroy and kill everyone here in the village." He then spun his BO-staff overhead and began deflecting random fireball looking fox-shape fireballs at him and the anbu. The heat and rise in temperature when deflecting them and having the fireballs exploding down next to his right and left: with roars of flames.

Spreading and throwing in all directions surrounding the Third Hokage; show the spectacle and power the old man still has in his bones. To then standing proudly with the fox, rising up from below the edge of the building teeth baring and red demonic but possessed looking eyes: staring down at the man with hatred and thirst for blood. "I don't know how you broke out fowl beast but I, the Third Hokage and protector of my family and home!" Sarutobi threw his BO-staff into the air and followed by slamming his right foot down onto the roof tiles. Began pulling them and ripping them right off from their foundations as they spun and swirl in mid-air, there being about dozen to thirty-two different shuriken style roof tiles!

"Shall not let you do as you please!" Sarutobi shouted and fired off his arrays of Shuriken tiles straight at the nine-tailed fox. Followed by his Anbu unit firing and summoning their own chakra and jutsu at the massive beast!

Xxx

In the far distance and away from the horrible and terrible fight against the Biju taking place right now. The families who are fleeing and running towards shelters and bunkers away from the fight, had one man standing there and watching things being unfold. Unmoving and standing stock still in his place, with his pale white eyes staring openly at the fight that's going on. With his Byakugan on with his veins showing around his eyes, searching and looking throughout the general area for his best friend and his wife anywhere!

Though could not detect them or even find them through the massive village of people running and rushing their way to safety. Many different size and color of chakra were being reflected off from one another and even somewhat blinding to the man's black and white field of vision. The heat coming from the fight with the nine-tails can be felt with flickering orange glows lightning and darkening: shadows dancing all around the man's figure, to then jolting him away from the sight. He jerked his head towards his right and then relaxed seeing it was his wife and young baby Hinata in her arms sound asleep throughout the mayhem "Do…do you see them honey? Are they out there?" asked a frantic and worried Hikari, whose eyes were wide and shaking in fear for their friends. The mother definitely looks to be concern for the safety of both Minato and Kushina: rightfully so considering they are nowhere in sight.

Hiashi who felt his outfit blowing from the many winds that were being emitted by the nine-tailed fox and the ninja's attacking it. Had the man sighing lightly to then turning away from his wife, turning off his Byakugan. "I…I can't see them anywhere but", he quickly stated hoping to not worry Hikari of the worse-case scenario that they are dead. "I don't think they perished Hikari", the man soften his look at her while then looking down towards baby Hinata. Bringing one of his hands up and gently stroke one of his fingers gently across her cheek "they wouldn't allow something like the nine-tails to harm their families…" though and a big afterthought. What if the reasoning behind why Minato hasn't shown up yet, is possibly that someone is distracting him and preventing him to come stop the Kyuubi?

It is a stretched but if anything and considering the situation at hand? It's the only lead they have of figuring out why this happened all of the sudden. The man hummed lightly ignoring all the panic screams and yelling that is going on around him: even ignoring some of the people who were bumping into him or even trying to shove him aside. Just standing there with his wife and young daughter pondering…Pondering of how this could have happened let alone, how would anyone knew about Kushina's seal being weaken during child birth. He shook his head alerting his wife towards his sudden motion "this was staged…"

"Huh…?" Hikari suddenly piqued as she heard Hiashi announcing that while holding Hinata closer to her chest. "Staged…you mean someone knew about Kushina giving birth and planned?" She stop mid-sentence and gasped with one hand placing against her mouth. "What-why, why would anyone do that?!" she exclaimed while now focusing her attention all over the town with her Byakugan on, gritting her teeth. In hopes of finding someone who would even dare to strike or attack Kushina and Minato!

"Someone who must have planned this perfectly and waited for the right moment to strike. The only people who knows about the birth of Naruto, are you Third Hokage and the elders. Possibly some of the parents as well." Hiashi stated while he activated his Byakugan again. Having his field of vision and everything surrounding him and Hikari going black: with white outlines surrounding everything the buildings, the rubble and people rushing their way to the bunkers. Finding and spotting many different types of chakra signatures throughout the entire village…except for few that were nearly beyond his field of vision.

"HIASHI!" Hikari screamed out while thrusting her hand out with a pointed finger. Only to then yelp and press against the man. Who wrapped his arms around her with his body facing in the direction that she pointed at, hearing what sounded like a loud pop noise and large clouds surrounding and gathering all above the village, to then gusts of winds blowing and sweeping throughout each district of the leaf village with force! Followed by a large explosion booming loudly with something making contact to the ground and a roaring voice shouting out Minato's name, asking and demanding of how the hell Kyuubi. Braking free of his seal and rampaging about!

Once the two Hyuga's removed themselves from one another with Hiashi holding onto Hikari's shoulders asking "You alright dear?" Which he got a nod from her and then widen her eyes at the sight behind the man. Hiashi, seeing the surprise look in her eyes had him turning around quickly feeling his hair being lifted up from the motion and swung his arm around. To then looking up at what appears to be a giant Toad like creature clashing it's sword against the giant fox demon! "Gamabunta…the chief toad of the summoning contract." He would have continued on and say they were safe for now…

But that still beg the question if Kushina is alright as well possibly a newly born Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki? Hiashi almost felt compelling to step forward and assist his friend during this fight but stopped when he felt a light tug on his left arm sleeve. Bringing him back to attention and back to reality turning to see who it was: it was baby Hinata. She must've stretched her arms out during her sleep and managed to grab onto a very tiny fabric of his sleeve to then pulling on it. Making the man to chuckle lightly and soften his gaze.

"Lady Hikari, Lord Hiashi you two must not be out here! It is far too dangerous hurry, let's get you and your daughter towards the bunkers!" shouted one of the Anbu. Who dispersed himself from the Third Hokage and was ordered by him with his other teammates. To go out and search for any possible survivors or people who got separated from their families and friends! The two of them stare towards the anbu and then back at the giant battling toad, who got pushed back and sliding across the ground of the far west side of the leaf village where all the destruction is being made.

"What about Kushina-chan and her baby!" Hikari frantically asked while stepping forward. Causing the Anbu to stagger back in shock and surprised "we can't leave unless we know those two are okay! Please!" Hikari felt hot tears ready to break through her pale lavender eyes. "Please tell me she is okay, please let me know if Kushina and Naruto are safe and sound!" she demanded with gritted teeth and concern behind her worried eyes.

"I…I uhh…" Stammered the Anbu unaware that Kushina and apparently her new born baby were in danger? Then again considering the situation with the nine-tailed fox he felt the worse-case scenario happen and that she perished alongside with Naruto when the Kyuubi broke free? "Not sure as I don't know the current", he then flinched when Hiashi turned and glares at him with his active Byakugan.

"Don't you dare say you're not sure of the current situation!? We are aware of what's happening but what my wife is asking. Is if you know if Kushina", he then steps forward getting in the face of the slight shaken Anbu, who quickly stood up right in a stiff motion "and her child are safe; away from all of this madness!" Hiashi is definitely not pleased with the way this Anbu. Is not assessing or behaving like he doesn't know the current situation that is happening. "Now did she or did she not get out of this alive!" shouted the man stepping closer to the Anbu, who could visibly be seen gulping lightly.

"Well-well if the fourth Hokage is here…and is battling the nine-tails I would have to go on a", which he then raised a hand in defense. "With respect; speculate that Kushina might have perished from the Kyuubi being released out from the seal." Hiashi nodded in understanding and does respect his speculations, it was a good enough answer and the way he said might. Means he isn't sure if Kushina survived or not as it is true. Minato being here and battling could mean she had passed away…but at the same time and considering Uzumaki's clan having really strong life.

Hikari who heard the answer and speculating of the Anbu, as well Hinata lightly hiccupping a bit from being awake from Hiashi. Moving close to the man, caused her hand to fall out from their grip on his sleeve and jerk close to her body. Causing the young girl to lazily open her eyes and staring at the many blurry visions in front of her. "Where was the last-", before Hikari could even ask the Anbu of where the last location Kushina and Minato were at? The three of them heard people screams intensifying, along with a strong surge of dense chakra energy being gathered and charged up around the nine-tailed fox's muzzle and mouth.

The three of them stood there gawking an unable to move at all from their spots. Gritting their teeth and standing stock still considering they know, they won't be able to outrun a powerful attack like that! Let alone even if they make it to the bunkers…it will be obliterated by this attack. Hinata who is crying and wailing in her mother's arms, desperately tying her best to grab wherever her mother's shirt was and screamed louder when the condense ball of energy finished around the nine-tails then being fired straight at where the bunkers were! Everything started moving slowly for the Leaf village, as the bright black ball of doom zoomed through the skies ripping and alternate the buildings, trees, roof tops and even matrix the proportions of the streets, grounds, architectures and destroying buildings that block the moves way.

Hiashi, Hikari and the Anbu all slammed down carefully towards the ground. With Hikari shielding Hinata much she could from the attack as they felt the move soaring over their heads: ready to fling them towards one of the buildings only to be prevented by the Anbu. Using an earth style jutsu to covering themselves inside a half open dome. To block the razor sharp winds that might damage them and possibly killing them!

Then the three of them lifted their heads from the ground and nearly screamed out no when that ball of energy was about to strike and destroy the entirety of the bunkers and side of the Hokage mountain! Everyone who managed to escape and go into the bunkers were about to be killed right in front of their eyes! Friends, relatives and even loved ones were about to perish and be killed within mere seconds! Then the unthinkable happened or more of a miracle, as Hiashi who still had his Byakugan active and watching a terrible fate to be fallen upon those in hiding.

Watched in great horror and relief as he saw what looked to be a spike of chakra appearing right in front of the mountain on one of the noses, to then leaping forward towards the attack! It was Minato: with his arm stretched out forward, gathering and summoning a large amount of Chakra within the palm of his hands and then extended out what appears to be a small paper couple distance in front of him.

Followed by the giant ball of dense chakra stopping few feet in front of him and being absorb straight into whatever it is, he is using to take the blunt of the attack. Too then Hiashi gasping and turning his head towards the right. Looking at what appears to be a loud explosion erupting about four hundred yards away from here! Amazed and astonished of how Minato is able to do something like that let alone, being able to teleport something of that strong of a magnitude power away from the village!

What is interesting enough is that Minato from what Hiashi could see in his Byakugan: used his own Space time jutsu to warp the giant orb of energy to another location, where he possibly placed another seal. In order to make it happen let alone with his own Chakra too!? " _If that is the seal he uses to teleport in many areas and locations? Then just how much more powerful could this sealing jutsu he wants to use against the Kyuubi?!"_ Hiashi told himself while lightly grinning but the smile went away when he saw when he and Gamabunta charged right towards the nine-tailed fox.

They suddenly disappeared and transported miles, miles away from the village and towards the direction of where the place is heavily surrounding by forest life and trees. Even further away from any nearby habitats of living creatures and animals! "Minato…" Hiashi growled lightly while bawling his hands in worriment.

He, Hikari who is shielding a crying Hinata in her arms and the Anbu who dispel his earth style jutsu. All began standing up one by one, staring disbelief of the situation at hand and how the man is able to transport not just himself, but also Gamabunta as well with the two of them fighting and attacking the demon fox with great velocity and tension with their movements and strikes. You can easily hear the loud booms and screeches of Gamabunta and Kyuubi ramming into one another, to then clashing claws with blades when the fox will swipe its claws downward while Gamabunta: counters with his sword by swinging upward. Too then sliding it all along the four claws of the fox to then spinning around to delivering a spin slash!

Only for it to be deflected away when the Nine-tails counter back with its right paw. The two great beasts showing off their power and strength, not letting up or giving up on making sure that either side will lose or be defeated in this tremendous fight that in history going on! "Minato will you be sure that the seal will work? Something of this magnitude…" Hiashi began whispering to himself and deactivated his Byakugan as he turns too his loving wife and young daughter.

Hikari then looks up towards Hiashi with concern in her eyes and then lowering them halfway, turning her attention to the corner of her face "Hiashi there is something you need to know." She suddenly spoke and then felt the man resting a soft touch too her left cheek. As she leans into it and then felt tears going down her face…unable to speak or even say what Kushina told her back at the compound, to relay it towards Hiashi as the man soften his look with his mouth openly slightly in confusion. "Hiashi…Kushina told me that the Kyuubi, has so much chakra that one person or jailor won't be able to seal them away completely." She informed as she felt her hair being blown gently from the warm air and winds coming from the village fire and destruction. The orange glow from the flames reflecting off from her skin and Hiashi, looking into a surprised Hiashi "the huge amount of chakra within the nine-tails alone can kill anyone if they attempt to seal them up."

Xxx

 _"It is said that because of the first Uzumaki who is the jailor and helped the First Hokage, is able to contain and seal the Kyuubi within herself. Is because of how strong of a life-force the Uzumaki's have that allows them to be the first ever clan. Too harness and contain such large amounts of chakra that if anyone else would attempt to seal it? They will die or implode themselves from the large Chakra capacity the demon fox has."_ Hikari's voice echoed through Hiashi's head as the man could now be seen running, dashing and jumping through multiple tree branches and bushes that is outside of the leaf village.

Using his chakra to give him large boost of jumps and speed in order to skip a few of the tree branches. All the while holding onto close to his underarms and chest is baby Hinata. Who is sound asleep once more and blissfully unaware of everything around her " _From what Kushina has told me if they were to re-seal the nine-tailed fox again? They would have to try and separate the chakra distribution between it and the jailor. Or in this case splitting apart the nine tails into two parts. Yin chakra and Yang chakra, considering that one half is strong and equal to the other. Sealing them all at once will kill the jailor during the sealing process."_

The man continues rushing his way over towards where he saw Gamabunta sliding to a stop and coming to a halt, with what appears to be gathering some chakra into its mouth. Firing off large bullets of water straight towards the nine-tails forcing it to slash and swipe at the bullets, trying its best to be swift with its attacks. But unable to keep up with the constant barrage of _Water Style: Liquid bullets_ jutsu! Making Hiashi to grit his teeth and continued pouring more chakra into his feet as he continues jumping throughout the entirety of the forest. Making sure he will get there in time and hopefully for whatever he is doing…will work and prevent Minato from using the 'Reaper Death Seal' jutsu.

 _"The burden of the Jinchuriki is tough and frown upon on younger children. But please…please"_ Hikari voice at that point began breaking apart in Hiashi thoughts. Images of her handing young Hinata to him and asking or pleading to Hiashi that he goes out there. Fast enough and hopefully getting there in time before Minato goes using the sealing jutsu. Too hopefully if he could seal the one half of  Kyuubi to their daughter if they have no other choice! " _Give Hinata to Kushina and Minato, so this way if they do decide to seal the nine-tails into their son Naruto-kun? He won't die on them from taking so much of the demon chakra all at once…"_

 _"Hikari…"_ Hiashi began speaking to himself as he shifted his gaze down towards young Hinata. With sorrow etching on his facial features, hoping that her decision is the right one. But knew it was the right choice even though it isn't fair for their daughter, to have no say in this situation. If it is to save their son and preventing death bestowing on him, then so be it and he knows why " _you have a sense that none of them are going to survive after all of this. Even Kushina herself won't be able to live through the re-sealing of the nine tailed fox."_ Hiashi told himself as he is now feeling his own tears about to break through his own eyes. Ignoring all the branches and twigs that are whipping and slapping up against him, even cutting against the side of his cheeks cutting him slightly.

Hikari got the full story from Kushina and even told her why it will be impossible for Minato to fully seal the Kyuubi inside of himself possibly or even Naruto. Thus is why he went and created the reaper death seal jutsu, he is going to separate the two types of chakra of the Nine-tails. Into himself with the one half and the other half right into Naruto; so this way Kushina can live with the boy while watching him grow up. But…just maybe if Hiashi can reach him in time with Hinata in his arms? He could possibly save his very best friend from sacrificing himself to the reaper. While trying to take the nine-tails with him in hopes of using the jutsu, but knew it won't work " _For all Kami sake please, please let me get there in time and be able to saving him from this crazy action of his!"_ Hiashi then looks down at Hinata with a solemn look in his eyes.

The burden of Hinata having to go through what Jinchuriki's go through will be a tough one. But considering how secretive the Hyuga clan can be, and with tight seal lips of anyone exposing the secrets about Hinata being the jailor to the nine-tailed fox? She…should be able to live a normal live and growing up to becoming a great ninja! His head look back up towards the general direction where the fight is and saw the giant boss toad disappearing in a puff of smoke. Indicating that Minato, had summoned him away and then followed up after its disappearance.

These weird gold like chains began shooting out within the forest tree tops and began wrapping, whipping and entangling all over the giant demon fox creature. Curiously, he wondered who would have such a powerful technique, let alone he doesn't even recalled Minato having such a technique in his arsenal? So who would have such a technique in order to handle something like the nine-tailed fox…no one he knows currently has such skills or even experience with a Biju before so who?

Though his answers came really sooner than expected as once he gotten closer and closer to the fight at hand. He saw it was none other than Kushina, who is summoning those strange chakra like chains and snaring the fox in a tight bind with those sharp chains. Looking to be coming right out of the woman's back. Before he could even question it or warn the two about his presence, his entire world slow down dramatically as he saw with his eyes. That the nine-tailed fox was going straight for baby Naruto, who is lying helplessly on what appears to be a smooth flat surface rock, claws ready and poise to stab the infant without any hesitation!

Hiashi tried his best to boost all of his being into his speed much as possible, in hopes of being able to run I time and use his Rotation jutsu to protecting Naruto from a devastating blow from the giant monster! Though before he could even reach it and near like couple feet from protecting Naruto and about twenty minutes away from him. Knew he wouldn't make it in time let alone being able to use Rotation if he were to make it in time. He would be putting him and Hinata in great damage if he did manage to reach Naruto within the time limit: the man would not be able to perform his jutsu in time to protecting him, Hinata and Naruto all together!

Although when he was about to get mere inches from the boy his entire world began to stop on the time. To then turning black white as both eyes of his widen in pure fear. To then feeling something sticky and wet hitting up against his face, clothes and out stretched hand as the sight before him. Showed that Minato and Kushina both jolt themselves straight in front of the giant claw and both letting out horrible screams of pain.

As the giant claw belonging to the Kyuubi pierce through both of their stomachs and chest. Spilling out blood in all directions and in front of them, to the left and right sides around the smooth rock Naruto is laying on and even some gotten onto Hiashi when then with his right leg. Moving forward and slamming sideways on the ground, trying hard to come to a sudden stop. Only to feel himself falling right off from his leg and down onto his back with a loud grunt of his voice. Still holding onto Hinata in his arms as he fell onto his sides on the ground, staring in disbelief and horror of what he is seeing and watching.

"Mi…Minato…Ku…Kushina…" Hiashi barely spoke through his shocked and horror of what he just witness. Watching the two lovers grunting and holding tightly onto the claw that pierce them, trying hard with all their might to keeping the claw away from baby Naruto. With the tip of it barely stopping right above the boy face with his families blood dripping down onto his face a bit, to then sliding down the right side of his cheek and onto the rock "no…no…" Hiashi finally coming out of it quickly gotten up onto his right hand and left leg. To then using his knee to support himself and getting up onto his two feet, wobbling his upper body backwards and then straighten it.

Pale and feeling sick to his stomach as bile could be felt going up his throat. He stared with little life on his face and felt the years going past him as he stares openly at what look to be his best of friends. Stabbed and being killed right in front of him, doing everything they could to keeping Naruto safe and away from the giant claw that's trying to kill him. "Kushina, Minato!" Hiashi finally found his voice and shouted towards the two lovers, who through their almost dead looking eyes and pale faces. Turn their attention towards the right and watched one of their friends rushing on over and stepping close he can too them: heaving and hyperventilating.

"Hi-Hiashi what…what, why are you here?" Kushina coughed out while feeling blood being drained out from her mouth and down her chin. With Minato in the same spot as her as he is trying his best not to cough or hack a lung as they could barely see what's in front of them. Only for the mother to shift her dilated eyes towards the little bundle of joy Hinata in his arms.

"Listen…please listen to me I know and understand behind the seal now, but Minato are you sure that Naruto could even handle the Kyuubi!" Shouted Hiashi doing everything to keeping his strong demeanor into play but is failing miserably to hide it. Gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut "Hikari told me what you told her Kushina and that Naruto-"

Hiashi paused and gasped while looking up at the two lovers. Who were laughing through their pain and smiling lightly, though could see sadness in their eyes "I…already knew about it Hiashi. That is…that is why I was going to. To seal half of the Kyuubi inside of me while the other half of its chakra goes into Na-Naruto." Informed Minato through gasps and harsh breathing. Hiashi then turns his attention towards Kushina with a confusing look: watching her turning her head away with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Then…" Hiashi began and sucked in a lot of air, stepping forward with pride. "Put the other half instead inside of Hinata." Informed the man as the parents widen their eyes and looks towards him. Wondering if he has lost it or gone crazy?! Hiashi with his eyes closed and pushing his fingers hard against his palm. Relaxed them and smiled with half open eyes "it is only fair that Naruto, shouldn't be the only one to honor his parent's wishes." He then looks at the two drawing blood from his thumb and lightly removes Hinata's shirt in order to expose her stomach and begins tracing the sealing symbol for where the Nine-tailed fox will be transferred.

"No-no Hiashi we couldn't do that of your daughter!" Kushina exclaimed while flinching and grunting in terrible pain from the claw moving gently inside of her. "I don't want your daughter, sweet…daughter to suffer the life of a Jinchuriki!!" she shouted out at the man and then gasped when she felt his hand lightly touching her chin and lifting her up. Smiling softly at her with his own tears falling down his face, shaking his head left to right. All the while wiping away the tears from her as he saw Minato behind Kushina, whispering out are you sure towards the man.

"I am sure Kushina, Hikari would have actually done this if the nine-tailed fox would have escape and save both you and Naruto from the burden of having it sealed back inside of you again." Hiashi then looks up at Minato "even despite knowing about what you told her? She would have probably wanted Minato when she gotten the chance. To instead seal the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of Hinata." He paused a bit and took in a shaky breath while stepping back "in order to having you and Naruto to live together and grow together as a family." He stuttered out as the two of them can see the man shoulders shaking and trembling.

"So…please seal the other half into Hinata." Hiashi then harden his look and trying so hard to look stoic as possible. Though hard to do when you have tears constantly falling down from your eyes and face "we will make sure that both children and the Hyuga clan, watches over these two and make sure they have the normal lives together!" Announced the man with a very hard look in his eyes despite the tears flowing out from them and staining his clothes and sleeves of his outfit.

Xxx

Everyone who had witness the insanity of the nine-tailed fox attacking and slowly disappearing in a blinding light from within the village. All couldn't believe what happened or accord all the while questioning inside of their heads of why did this happened, what did they do to deserve such an attack from the menacing Bijuu? If anything why it appeared suddenly out of nowhere and started thrashing and destroying their very lives…

Even though the damage has been done and people, families and loved ones had perished during this horrible incident. None is more devastated and heartbroken than Hikari and Hiashi: as the mother Hyuga with permission by Sarutobi after finding him running through the streets of Konoha. Asked if she could follow him and arrive to the scene of where the Kyuubi was last seen, informing him that her husband Hiashi ran off in a hurry to hopefully assist Minato and Kushina with a dangerous task.

Confused about the situation and curiously wondering if Kushina, Minato both had told them about what was going to happen? But didn't question it at all and with good reasoning to; it is because of how close these two families were and how much time they've spent together over the years. It was impossible to separate them or having them keeping secrets from one another. He couldn't help but be glad that Hiashi and Hikari made close friends with the Namikaze and Uzumaki lovers. In fact he is quite happy how close they have gotten on the account another good thing for their friendship? Hiashi and his wife could be able to help them out solving some things about seals and special inks to be made.

Although once they were away from the warm and hot burning of the village and now heading into the cool and chilling air of the forest. The two of them along with couple of anbu froze in place and came to a screeching halt as they finally arrived to the scene of where the seal took place. With two babies were crying and wailing out to the world on what appeared to be a flat surface boulder: bodies lying in front of the flat boulder looking to belonging both Kushina and Minato. With Hiashi sitting beside the children in an Indian sitting style, hiccupping and shaking his shoulders constantly with his fists. Curling up and gripping tightly against his lap, scrounging up the fabric of his outfit as the man seemed to look like been crying? Crying for nearly a good hour in a half in silence and solemn gesture of what appears to be praying for the two lovers.

Hikari breaking down at the sight of her husband sitting there with the crying children, praying and even crying himself going through words and phrases of making sure that the souls of the two. Will be sure they will be guided and resting peacefully after what had happened today. For the man to then literally breaking his defense and cried into his wife's shoulder, who hugged the man tightly to her body. Rubbing and massaging his back, listening to the man literally sorrowing and blaming himself for not being able to do anything to help the two. Let alone be fast enough to go and using his families greatest defense technique Rotation!

"I…I could have done something but knew I wouldn't be able to make it in time!" Hiashi growled out between sobs and hiccups as he felt his wife. Doing her very best to comforting him and crying along with him as her own tears were staining down her face and onto the man's soaked shoulders and sleeves: "I…I knew if I did got in front of Naruto, I would have been putting myself and Hinata in danger. I would not have been fast enough to use Rotation!"

"Please Hiashi, please don't beat yourself up…please." Hiccupped Hikari as she herself is trying her best. To keeping clam and collective as she comforts her husband. She felt him pulling away from her and doing his damn-nest to try and calming himself down. Feeling the soft and gentle warmth of his wife palms resting against each side of his fast to then kissing him lightly on the lips. "You did everything you could Hiashi…but you still made the promise to them. Giving them our word of watching over the two of them, to making sure they will be raised well within a loving family."

Sarutobi who is listening in on them and approaching the two children on the flat rock. Saw what appears to be separate seal inks on both children. One for the blonde hair body and the other for a pale purple hair girl Hinata…feeling somewhat confused of the situation. Too only come up with a solution that the reason for Hiashi being here and with Hinata?

" _They were informed by Kushina about how large the Kyuubi's chakra is. So they planned to themselves about giving Hinata one half of the nine-tailed fox chakra while Naruto with the other. So…Kushina will be able to live with the boy."_ One thing for sure things are going to be quite difficult. Especially now that there are two jailors in the leaf village and knowing the council? They would be worried and concern about what they should do with the situation and how they should proceed.

"Lord Hokage we-", Hiashi and Hikari both stood up on their feet and were about to say that they would take Naruto with them. Only to get silent by the man's glare at them and turning his attention fully on them only to then shook his head no. Which somewhat brought anger into Hiashi as he steps forward "what do you mean no!? We made a promise to Minato and Kushina that we will look after Naruto if anything were to happen too them!"

"And because of your judgement as well doing what was best for everyone, you allowed Hinata to becoming a jailor." Sarutobi interrupted and saw the anger slowly building inside now both of them "understand the situation right now you two: we now have two jailors on our hands and part of the leaf. The risk of either one of them being taken and capture from anyone outside of the village, will make it more life threatening to our village."

"Are you saying we won't be able to defend both of them? That we are unable-", oh how the anger is building and Hiashi is right now not thinking rationally. Even Hikari was about to jump in as well take the two children into her arms, only for Sarutobi suddenly bringing them to reality when he said.

"Because the risk of having either one of them awakening the seal and releasing both half of the Kyuubi! Into our home and village will only eradicate us all, and even killing the children without hesitation for breaking free!" shouted the man while slamming down his BO-staff. "You're hearts are in the right place trust me I understand, but having both of them here in the village? At the same time…will mean trouble for us all."

"…then what do you plan on doing." Hikari asked with steel like tone behind her voice. Just wanting to punch their own Hokage right now, for stating how neither Hiashi or her let alone an entire clan. Who can see in a 360 degrees angels with their Byakugan? Let alone allowing them to pick up and sense whenever someone is near the compound is spitting on their performance!

Sarutobi who picked up Naruto and begin wrapping him in a soft blanket that an Anbu given him. Rocked him gently and stares at the two who also did the same by picking up Hinata. "I am going to hold a council meeting and get the majority vote on the situation and what should be done about Naruto." Informed Sarutobi while sighing "much as Hinata is your child and yours alone, Naruto is not. Even not part of the Hyuga clan, if he begins asking questions or wondering why it is that he doesn't have the Byakugan? It will cause some turmoil for the boy and will begin questioning everyone of who his real parents are or will be."

Hiashi who sneered and snorted a bit couldn't help but retort while placing his hands onto his own hips, stretching down his yukata a bit "and that gives you the right to having strangers voting what will be best for a child? Once word gets out that he has the nine-tails in him, you will know the answer to everyone's opinion." He then thrust a finger at Sarutobi "even if Naruto does question and asks who his real parents are. We will still care for him and letting him understand who they are, while treating him as he is still one of our own!"

Sarutobi grunts a bit and then shook his head "and what will happen if he goes telling everyone of or about his real parents? Minato is feared by the many nations of the five great ninja villages Hiashi: please understand that the consequences behind this will be disastrous." Informed the Third Hokage as he turns his back on him and Hikari, knowing full well the two of them were sneering and glaring at the man right now as he just turns his head. "In the end you both know this is the only way and is the right thing to do." And heads on off back to the leaf village with his Anbu guards.

Leaving Hiashi and Hikari, along with Hinata to themselves as the mother and father Hyugas had somewhat disgust and betrayed looks on their faces. With Hiashi feeling Hikari leaning up against him with her head gently tapping against his shoulders "…you?"

"I am aware even though both Naruto and Hinata are heroes of the village." Hiashi then growls with a shake of his head, wiping away the strayed tears from his eyes. "He is still going to treat Naruto somewhat with ill intent. Despite being a child or not being the new jailor, he will be somewhat bias with his own views." He then breathes in deeply and then exhaling out "right now though I will make sure that things go in the bright future for Naruto…please honey." Hiashi then turns at Hikari, kissing her on the lips with one hand touching her chin, to pulling back with soft concern eyes. "Go home and rest with Hinata, inform Hizashi of the situation along with the Hyuga council." He told her which the mother nodded.

"I will and will make sure to let everyone understand that what Hinata did tonight is what Kushina-chan and Minato-kun would wanted as well as being proud for saving the village." Hikari then quickly kissed him on the cheek and begins pulling away slowly with Hinata held tightly to her body "if won't be too much trouble, try and get Jiraiya into the meeting. I have no doubt he will have ideas on what to do and how to take care of Naruto." And with that she leaps of into the bushes and through the forest back to the leaf village.

Leaving a stunned Hiashi behind at the words of what she spoked. Along with having the most beautiful, greatest idea anyone has ever come up with! Smirking and smiling with his Byakugan activating the man chuckled while saying "oh no doubt he will and I know where to find him too just in time for the meeting." He spoke to himself out loud facing in the direction south-west from the leaf village. Recalling of Jiraiya camping out not too far from the leaf, in a sense of doing some research and information gathering around the area. No doubt the man would come rushing back towards the Leaf village, after possibly seeing the nine-tailed fox not far away from home.

As the two young ninja's destinies are bestowed upon them with the Kyuubi sealed within them with one half sealed within each child. Hinata and Naruto's journey is only beginning and thus what the outcome holds for them in the future as their story unfolds. For our young Heiress will venture out and see the world in a whole new light and making friends along the way.

 **This is her story of her ninja career!**

 **The Call of Two Fox Spirits: Hinata's Story**

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone sorry for the somewhat/semi long update XD had gotten somewhat sick when I began writing in Chapter 2 and the other stories, but no worries all better or somewhat better. Though it might be difficult for me to start posting some more chapters this weekend or next week, considering that there is a huge blizzard warning is coming to my general area and even though I love snow lol. I don't know how much that will effect my internet connections. So yeah, but one thing for sure it won't hold me back from writing. As Dt of Ash Ketchum, Uzumaki Kushina are both to being done with their chapters with 'Robert and May: Friends becoming lovers' is right there with them : ) so without further adieu have fun and enjoy this chapter.  
**

 **Also the pairing if anyone is curious is Naruto and Hinata, though there will be other pairings but not entirely sure if they are just there for one shots or not lol. Anyway enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 2: Through her eyes, struggles of being an Heir.**

Things were certainly not looking good in the leaf village, the brutality the village just went through. The destruction was made from the nine-tailed fox attacking and destroying everything in its path. Unsatisfying bloodlust and rage filled the massive beasts as it claimed one victim at a time, swiping and slashing its mighty claws down to the earths, to the ground and buildings surrounding the living district and people's homes!

The many ninjas lives that went through all of this and protecting their love ones from the horrible beast were taken away: Unable to be at ease or rest in peace knowing they have been slain and killed by the horrible demon, who nearly and almost wiped out an entire village in one entire night. If it wasn't for the heroics and bravery of the Fourth Hokage: no one would have been able to live through the horrible nightmare that transpired tonight…

But as of now and in the current situation the village is in? There is another battle going on; a diplomatic battle and one that the Third Hokage is trying his hardest of trying to keep a child, a newly born who is the true savior and hero of the village. OR should he say two children who saved the village, but has decided to leave a three week old heiress out of the equation knowing that whatever the Hyuga's do with the child. Is up to the clan and their council of what they will or should do with the young girl but for the boy who is currently wrapped in the old man's arms sleeping peacefully and breathing alright, life may be one that will change his entire fate.

One in particular Sarutobi knows should not get his hands on is none other than Danzo. Granted: the man despite his unorthodox ways of working under his nose and doing everything in the shadows, acts that are questionable to loyalty and even trust from him. Has shown amazing love for the village and will, 'taking this term literal' find ways of making sure the Leaf village and the Land of Fire is the strongest of all of the five great ninja nations. Even if his ways of doing so is completely wrong and undermining those surrounding him.

"With all due respect Lord Hokage and doesn't matter how many times you tells us or informing us about the child being a hero to the village or not." Informed one of the councilmembers from the civilian representatives who is rubbing an aching shoulder that nearly got dislodged during the evacuation of the village grunted and groan lightly from the pain and feeling the exhaustion his body is going through hitting all the wrong spots "we cannot allow a child like that to continue living among us. Despite what you may say or even counter-argue he is the jailor to one of the most dangerous monsters out there!"

"I agree on that notion who knows how long that seal may last let alone if it will be strong enough to contain such monstrosity!" exclaimed another representative of the civilian side of the council looking to be quite an old woman "how do we even know the beast isn't right now taking control of the child and working its way of possessing him!"

Oh how Sarutobi hate these meetings let along having to listen to some of the exaggerated discussions that comes out of these fools mouths even though…she is right. The man look down at the child with a worried glance as he stares intently at the young orphan child in his hands, squeezing and lightly grabbing onto the man's robes ' _much as she is correct we don't know much about the nine-tailed fox or any of the tailed beasts powers and what they could do? How do I even know that the fox's evil spirit has taken over young Naruto?"_ plus he is only an infant it would be incredibly wrong to abandon him and leaving the child to die! That is not what this village is about, they are suppose too be a village accepting of anyone or kind to those who visits and comes here. Not writing everyone off as a threat just by what they look or what they have sealed inside of them.

Though to make things worse and what he saw back when Minato and Kushina sealed the Kyubi? Hiashi had brought his only daughter towards them and offer her to be also a jailor for the nine-tailed fox. Stating something like how the chakra would become too much for young Naruto and that Minato would need to split the chakra in half. Originally and from what he could tell when the blonde man was writing the ink seals for said Jutsu? The one half of Kyubi would be sealed within Minato himself and the other half be sealed inside of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Why not hand him over to me Sarutobi", came the voice of his ally and war hawk Danzo who had a mysterious sneer to his face mix with a smile. "The boy will benefit much better with me and my group of ninja's", he then extended an offering hand "I can teach him, tutor him in being able to handle all the chakra and powers that might have come with the nine-tailed fox while making him obedient."

" _Obedient like a mindless zombie you mean or have something that will assure Naruto of obeying only your orders I am not taking that risk let alone leaving Kushina's child within your grasp."_ The third Hokage then began looking around the council meeting searching and keeping an eye out for wherever Hiashi Hyuga, the head and leader of the Hyuga clan is nowhere in sight he even silently look over towards Shikaku Nara. Asking through his eyes if the man has spotted or even seen Hiashi anywhere? Making the lazy Nara who opened his eyes and look at their village leader.

Unfold his hands from the back of his head and begins stretching his arms over his head, to then opening one eye towards the Hyuga's head seat. Seeing that the man is not in his seat let alone even anywhere around the council general area as he can't pick up or sense his chakra anywhere. So turning his head back towards Sarutobi, Shikaku just shook his head and gave a light shrug with his shoulders making the Third nod his head in understanding as he then groans lightly from one of the outburst of the council civilians beginning to argue and dispute between one another of where the baby should go.

"Seriously we cannot have the child be living among us nor let it", to then suddenly get silenced when Sarutobi slammed a fist onto his desk. Causing everyone there to jolt lightly and even made Naruto to cry from the sudden loud noise.

"Don't you dare say we should not let this child live!" Yelled Sarutobi "this child, this small boy just saved everyone who is living in this village. From being destroyed and killed by the Kyubi in which Minato the fourth Hokage would know he be the one that saves us all!" The man then stood up while lightly walking and approaching to where Tsume Inazuka was and hands over Naruto to her. In which she yelped lightly and began rocking the baby gently trying her best to quiet him down, making some baby noises and somewhat getting her motherly instincts to kick in rather quickly.

Laughing and smiling happily when the boy began calming down and quieting himself, which she couldn't help but grinned triumphantly as Sarutobi turns back at the civilians with a very harsh glare "child or not, jailor or not it is still a baby and killing a baby no matter who you are Parent, relatives or close friends or complete strange is still wrong and I will arrest anyone who dares tries to kill a mere infant for something they have no control over what just happened earlier today with the demon fox!" Continued the third Hokage as he goes and sits back down onto his seat, grumbling and igniting his pipe with a lighter "for all instances and ever again any of you encourage or thinking that killing a child is acceptable I will make sure to personally, see you in jail and getting your mind evaluated into any mental psychotics."

That definitely shut them up as they all lightly sat back down with pale faces and nodding in agreement. Especially considering it is wrong to harm or even killed an infant and staring at the child from afar that looked to be quite content with Tsume or even getting tickled by the head Akimichi clansman? What heartless bastards will even think of harming or even killing such innocence when they had nothing to do with what just occurred?

"Anyway and now seeing everyone has calm themselves down and in a better awake mindset. What should we do about the child and its current situation?" Sarutobi asked while looking around the room. To then deadpanning forward when he noticed his two partners and Danzo were about to raise their hands "besides being in the hands of Danzo, much I don't mind you watching over the child my friend." He then took his pipe out while blowing smoke "but I do not want him to be raised and treated as if he is just a tool or only seeing himself as a weapon." Informed and with a strict tone Sarutobi announced towards Danzo, who had a light sneer on his face but nodded either way.

What can he do? Once Sarutobi mindset is final you can't change it and hates to admit it, might be better to just let the orphan live on his own and wait for the right time for him to be ripe for the taken. "Alright if no one knows or has any suggestions on how we should handle young Naruto, I want to hear your statements right now: if not, then I will formally see to it that the young child will go to the orphanage till the time he is of age. I will then bring him to an apartment and start teaching him how to take care of himself."

Making the parents of the ninja clans to look up at him with slight disgust, even Tsume had to let out a small growl of irritation while speaking out "you fucking serious Lord Hokage!? You will let a child like him, go too an orphanage and then placing him into an apartment of his own at such a young age to take care of himself!?" she demanded the reasoning behind his decision of letting such a young child even defend for himself in the open world without anyone to watch over him. "I'm sorry but I cannot allow this child or not, he won't be able to take care of himself or even adapt to living on his own!"

Chouza of the Akimichi clan nodded with an angry scowl "I am in agreement with Tsume on this Lord Hokage, letting a child living on his own with no adult or guardian to looking after him or even watching over his health and making sure having the right materials, accessories." Chouza then grunted when Sarutobi trying his best to calming down all the parents of the ninja clan much he could while raising his voice.

"I understand all of your concerns and I know where you are all coming from", the man then places a hand onto the bridge of his nose groaning lightly "but this is only a second decision if no one decides to adopt or take Naruto into their care." Which immediately Inoichi was about to raise his hands to be a volunteer only for everyone to get interrupted by Danzo who quickly cleared his throat, alerting the elders and civilian council.

"Much as I hate to be bearer of bad news, but I am sorry to say Sarutobi that the jurisdiction of Naruto's predicament isn't the matter of Ninja or even clan business. On the account young Naruto here is not even a ninja." Informed the war hawk with a smirk and folding his hands together. Causing another loud outbursts from the clans head and even some confusing looks from the civilian side of the council. With the Elders raising a hand up with the man looking at Danzo.

"What do you mean Danzo? Is Naruto of not born from a ninja considering the Fourth Hokage chose this young child for the sealing ritual of _Kyubi_ in order to save our home, the many lives who were in danger and even the destruction of the whole village." Announced the male elder as his friend spoke next for him while leaning forward and folding her hands with her wrinkle eyes frowning.

"Please tell us your reasoning of why that is?" and everyone including the clan heads and Civilian councils felt their eyes widening greatly when the war hawk chuckled and nudge his head over onto the civilian side of him and the council.

"Because of Naruto being an orphan and there is no words or any indications of his parents living or surviving the attack. Let alone the said parents who given birth to the young boy Naruto, is considered thus far a Civilian not a ninja, nor do we even know any of his clan or what family he came from. So therefore the decision on Naruto's fate and life will be dependent on I, and the civilian council of Naruto's fate. And I am in notion of Sarutobi's decision of making Naruto live in an orphanage and when coming of age or is deemed old enough to watch and take care of himself?" He then chuckled while stretching and flicking his hands forward to remove his sleeves lightly "by means we will give the young boy a living apartment where he will live and possibly be watched over by Anbu 24/7 a week." Was the last thing Danzo had announced while leaning back on his seat with a snide winning smirk of his, taking a sip of his water.

This definitely though made everyone quieting down and shutting up to think through of what he just said. Besides the elders and Sarutobi himself knowing who the parents were, no one else in this room minus probably some of the clan heads like Fukaku and Shikaku. Hiashi and his family most definitely know who the parents were though he is nowhere to be seen…and to make things worse, Sarutobi will also have to discuss about the second situation and that is Hinata also being a _Jinchurikii._

Though what confuses Sarutobi greatly is that how did the young heiress manage to survive such a ritual? So far and only known for him and the elders is that Uzumaki's and their very strong life force are and might be the only ninja's who could possibly survive the sealing even after being born for three weeks! Maybe…the Hyuga family might have some slight blood relatives or distant relatives to the Uzumaki-clan or even Namikaze? But right now he has a situation he needs to resolve quickly before things get out of hand and everyone deciding what to do with Naruto, or what they should do with the boy.

Granted it is cruel of him to allow a young boy go live in an orphanage to then living on his own and in an apartment. But honestly he wouldn't let the boy be constantly alone and will have someone to be there for him and help him when he needs it, he isn't that evil nor will he even allowed something like that ever to happen. "Can't one of us be able to adopt or raise Naruto in our families or clan?" Inoichi asked with a glare and then tsk when Danzo retorted.

"And cause confusion within the clan and then having them becoming scared of the _Kyubi_ breaking free or possessing Naruto along with possibly even endangering your daughter and wife?" This got Inoichi to slouch against his seat and sliding down on it for a bit. Getting really annoyed and frustrated at the war hawk being able to counter-argue everyone's decision. Plus how would he know if the nine-tailed fox can or even could possess Naruto? "No I don't see any real reason to allow anyone adopting young Naruto, especially if they were told and informed about how he has the demon sealed inside of him. They could become so paranoid and scared they will try to attempt murder on the young boy."

Again…another good point and no doubt after what happen tonight? No doubt anyone if they got wind of Naruto having the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him will probably assassinate the young baby in his crib in his sleep. "SO fucking what in my clan it is all about loyalty and considering that a fox is considered a canine, along with living among us? No doubt Naruto will feel right at home and hell!" Tsume grinned wildly as she crosses her arms. "No doubt my kin will enjoy having him in our family", she then looks at Sarutobi "think about it Lord Hokage considering how loyal and true our clan is to the village? No doubt or question why he shouldn't be living among our clan, we can teach him about being loyal to the people here, training him to be a great ninja and knowing when or where boundaries will be step."

"Along with awakening his feral side which no doubt arouse the _Kyubi_ inside of him and even possibly awakening the beast." Danzo counter-argue once again. Interrupting Tsume in her speech of how great the child will be if he were to live among the Inazuka clan. "Plus, wouldn't you have to worry about some of your clan members becoming a little to attach to Naruto or even possibly challenging him to someone he might become attracted too? That might scared the young child and having him run away."

Which got everyone to lightly wince and nod their heads making Tsume, who is holding on the boy to blink her eyes and then look down at Naruto. Then sheepishly and embarrassingly blushed "eheh…I-I guess that would be a bad thing huh and since he isn't an Inazuka." Yeah Danzo has a point Naruto would become very scared and could possibly run away. Plus, if her eldest Daughter would become really attach too Naruto and already have possible clan members who might be interested in her, would challenge Naruto and threaten him greatly at a young age. Plus, she isn't sure how much their ninja hounds will get alone with the boy since most if not all dogs hunts foxes…

Yeah the leaders of the clans were all having the same exact thoughts: this is quite difficult to try and adopt the boy into their family and clan without one of them turning against their orders and tries to kill the baby boy in his sleep or taking him away from them right underneath their noses "so if anyone doesn't have any objections and favor of me taking Naruto under my care, I will gladly watch over the boy and make sure nothing terrible happens to him."

"Much as it is Lord Hokage, this is the only choice you have and Danzo arguments to everyone decision of adopting the young child is final. Unless someone in here can object to giving the boy too the man?" Koharu one of the elders announced while grabbing some papers that were the adoption paper from within her desk. Ready to bring them out and sign Danzo name onto it being the legal guardian and parent to the young baby boy. Though before she could even get the pen out from the desk the doors entering the council room created a loud BANG! Alerting everyone towards its direction nearly scaring everyone there including some of the civilian council members who were holding couple hands onto their chests and hearts.

"Yeah there is sure as fuck there will be someone who will be damn to object!" Yelled out a man wearing quite traditional clothing with his right foot that kicked the door open. Claps its wooden support sandals onto the floor adjusting each side of his open vest as he strides his way in. Following behind him is none other than Hiashi Hyuga whom looked like is ready to collapse and fall asleep, but also having a determination in his eyes and looking to know that this kind of situation called for none other person than.

"Master Jiraiya what brings you here? Thought you were on a reconnaissance mission out in the land of grass?" asked a confused Sarutobi while blinking his grey eyes towards one of his pupils of the leaf and sages to the toads. Watching the man keep walking forward towards everyone until he was in the center of the room, having a very scary scowl on his face and promising that there will be blood and hell wrought into this very room "well seeing you were Hiashi then I take it you are all up-to-date with the situation?"

"Yeah as well with the other problem that will attest AFTER, we finished this whole discussion about Naruto Uzumaki who by the way, would be considered to be my grandson since I personally know his parents and spent a lot of time with them. So in a way and legal actions as well being somewhat part of his family", Jiraiya began saying while thrusting a hand into his vest jacket and pulls out a scroll "I would be consider the actual legal guardian of the young boy. Along with", he then couldn't help but laugh and grin triumphantly "me naming the child for said parents. Naruto Uzumaki legally belongs under my care if I cannot undergo my duties as such."

Making a lot of the people around the council room to nod and murmur one another with Shikaku smiling lightly as he leans forward "or is unavailable to watch over the child. Damn I would be lying to say that Hiashi did not think ahead of time and knew about Naruto's situation if he didn't bring the one. Who helped name the child and spent a lot of time with the family, to be here in order to take the rightful place to care for their child." Informed the Nara as he turns his attention towards the somewhat tired Hiashi, who is doing his best not to be falling over or even tripping on his own feet as he makes his way to his seat and sat down. Sighing and rubbing his forehead lightly from all that has happened today and being quite exhausted.

"You cannot be serious Sarutobi?" Danzo rejected while standing up and pointing an arm towards Jiraiya as the man is handing out some of the legal papers showing that he indeed sign on some of the papers. Stating and saying how he has permission to watch over Naruto from his parents, along with being the true parental guardian for the young baby. Making the sage to turn his head at Danzo with a gamblers look in his eyes causing some low growls to emit from Danzo's throat "Surely you jest about this and know that Jiraiya is never around! How can he watch and do his job as a ninja, if he is always out doing missions all the time! If you ask me he isn't-"

"Oh don't get your robes in a bind Danzo", Jiraiya then grinned widely "Naruto also has the blessings from the Hyuga family and other clan members written in the papers! So I don't see why they can't come on over to my apartment and watch over Naruto during the times I am on mission." Informed the man literally winning this legal battle right away. Before Danzo demands to see the papers or proof one of the civilian councils the one who runs the orphanage cleared his throat and lifts it up with his monocle magnifying the written ink.

"Actually Lord Danzo it is true the parent's signatures are here along with Master Jiraiya's name, Lady Hikari Hyuga name and Lord Hiashi, among other clan heads name. So in a sense and", the man then cleared his throat while handing Jiraiya the papers back "being hard evidence of the matter Jiraiya has rights to being the legal guardian of Naruto Uzumaki, and can called for assistance from the other clan members who aren't busy. To watch over and take the boy into their care as well home for when he does missions."

"Thank you", Jiraiya stated with a happy tone as he then takes the paper back "but besides being here along with becoming the legal guardian of the village. This isn't exactly why I came back or…more of enlisting special permission from you Lord Hokage of Naruto's living space?" Jiraiya asked while clapping his hands together flicking them forward at the old man. Who stared back in curiosity of what he mean by Naruto's living space "I humbly request that I actually take Naruto Uzumaki with me outside of the village and away from the land of fire." Were his demands causing a sudden uproar of shock and confusion among everyone, including the head clans! Even Tsume who was beginning to fall asleep from the boring yet entertaining ass whooping from Jiraiya, literally yelled and fell backwards into the floor from her chair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what the hell!?" outburst Sarutobi as he stood up completely from his seat and glares at the man, his pupil "are you mad Jiraiya do you even know the consequences of what you are asking of me?!" He then moved a hand out forward watching the sage approaching over towards Inoichi who right now is cuddling and holding Naruto, being somewhat reluctant of handing Naruto over. But somehow knew…knew deep down there is a big reason behind this. "Naruto Uzumaki is born in the leaf village and such will-"

"Will travel with me to a more deserving and loving family who will no matter what accept him and raise him as their own." Jiraiya deemed as he cradles the young baby in his arms. Laughing and wiggling a finger against his tummy, watching the baby giving a HUGE smile on its face as if he knows Jiraiya personally! "I have seen what villages do to _Jinchuriki_ and I will not let the same treatment or misplaced aggression be all on this little boy, especially for what the Fourth wants everyone to see in this child. A hero who saved everyone from the nine-tailed fox." The sage then looks up towards Sarutobi with somewhat anger and feeling of future betrayal might come into play from the Third himself "even I have my suspicions with you myself Lord Hokage, so forgive me if I don't even trust you to even hold your end of the bargain or keeping 'their' thoughts and concern into heart." This had some murmurs and shouts of how disrespectful Jiraiya is being of the third, who in return was about to retort and tell him he can trust his mentor.

But he will be lying to himself and even have to wholeheartedly agree with Jiraiya himself. He probably will have a hard time seeing Naruto for who he is, not what he is and could possibly have his misplaced hatred of the demon fox be lashed out onto Naruto. Not physically of course but possibly ignoring or not even bothering to hear out any concerns or questions Naruto might have for hi "no he is right." Sarutobi with honesty agreed. Causing everyone there to whip their attention at Lord Hokage with disbelief in their eyes and even some of the ninja's had comically began dispelling any Genjutsu that might be in place or looking around for hidden cameras if they were being pranked?

"Master Jiraiya has spoken the damn truth and possibly even knows me better than anyone here. That my intentions and treatment to Naruto won't be of the boy, but mostly what is sealed inside of him and might accidentally have misplace aggression on him or in this case. Completely turn a blind eye on him for anything he might need help or questions he may ask." His tone was soft and sad stating how he might make things worse if he did allowed Naruto to live on his own. "Hell, Jiraiya before you even came here some of the head clans had their suspicion I might also mistreat Naruto. So", he then fold his hands and leans against the table "what do you have in mind and where will Naruto be staying at? And if he is staying in another land with a family who will watch him. Will they be knowing…?"

Jiraiya smirked while waving his head "Don't worry about a thing Lord Hokage, already sent a messenger told after Hiashi here informed me of the situation and they will be informed everything about Naruto as well what is placed inside of them." He then hums while looking up in thought "they should be responding right about…"

"YO! Yo-yo Jiraiya my spiky hair hedgehog of a human I delivered the message you want me to give the family and their leader." Called out a croak like voice as then puff of smoke surrounding a small circular spot on the floor in the middle of the room and in front of Jiraiya. Showing an orange spotted teal color frog with tattoos here and there wearing a robe with the name of 'toads' written in kanji symbol. Moved its webbed hand inside his coat "and they are very excited as well happy to take up your offer. As they said yes, they will love to have Naruto as part of their family and will treat him like he is part of their home and family. Hell, I think the entire Grass village are excited to having a new member to their family."

Jiraiya smiled while bending down and accepting the message scroll that the family replied to and even the leader of the land of grass signed in. "If you are concerned about there being any ill intentions or possible mistreatment for young Naruto? The leader wants you to be at ease and wants me to relay a message stating that everyone, and she means every single person in the village will be sure of seeing and meeting baby Naruto. So this way the fears of wondering if they have to worry about the _Kyubi._ Taking him over or breaking free will be ease to know they have nothing to fear."

"Well seems like there is nothing else to discuss and seeing how the leader of the village, is going to have every single person meet with young Naruto. I have no doubt that the decision you are making will be the right one Jiraiya." With that said and getting the okay from Sarutobi himself, the man went ahead and grabs the adoption papers. Asking who will be the family that is adopting the young baby, in which Jiraiya happily replied saying Kiminchi family. Making the man nod his head and smiling happily as he heard of them before, traveling merchants and weapon smiths of the land of grass. Known to make great quality materials and ninja tools for neighboring ninja villages and elemental nations.

After a while of going through the paperwork and getting things written down for Jiraiya: to prevent any trouble encounters he might have when passing through the borders gates and bridges, having the right papers and Passports to go passing through them. The man sighs quietly while shifting his gaze over towards a tired Hiashi, who seems to be recovering back from his sleep greatly and is at set mind to continue on too…pressing matters. "Alright so everyone there is one more thing we have to discuss and it is quite literally even more important than Naruto reveal of being a Jinchurikii." Causing everyone there who were about to get up and say their good nights.

To suddenly freeze in place and lift their heads up at the Third Hokage. Even Danzo who is moping and grumbling to himself about unable to obtain or getting his hands on Naruto, had to turn and face the old man once more. Hearing how there is even more important news…that is even more important than Naruto? "It…has come to my attention during the sealing ritual site and witnessing the nine-tailed fox sealing; could not be fully completed entirely." This definitely warn attention as everyone who was off their seats and watching their leader immediately sat back down in their chairs, with a few stumbling and fumbling with their own seat. Causing the chair to fall down and had to give a comedic sitting pose on their desk earning some snorts to their neighbors, trying so hard not to laugh or giggle.

It even got some laughter from Sarutobi "um so yeah apparently and it just occurred to me after a while that to truly seal away the _Kyubi_? One must have very strong life force and still developing chakra coils in order to have a tailed beast seal inside of you, though the matter of how much a newborn child could handle or even get away with the sealing. Depends on the tails these demons has and the fox has nine tails worth of chakra." He informed while then clearing his throats watching the ninja side who were racking their brains, along with Koharu and her partner along with Danzo were also going through their heads of where he is coming at, only to realize and come to one conclusion: ' _you cannot seal the fox entirely inside one person or newborn without its demonic chakra killing them!'_

"Whoa, wait sensei are you telling me that the Fourth has somehow managed to split the _Kyubi's_ chakra into two separate entities?" Jiraiya wanted to be sure of this and knew that man was smarter than he looked and why he had chosen Naruto in the first place. Is because of being an Uzumaki, the Uzumaki clan are known for their very high level life force and ability to keep going until they are completely exhausted from their stamina and chakra. He got a nod from Sarutobi "if that is so then we shouldn't worry if the Fourth sealed the other half inside of him and took the fox with."

"He did not seal the other half inside of him my student." Sarutobi interrupted with worry and firm tone in his voice. Causing everyone there to start whispering and asking if he didn't seal the one half inside of him…then who? Only to then widen their eyes and turn all of their attention towards an audible sigh of regrets and sorrow with his brows frowning, his eyes showing sadness, happiness and proud in their expression lifted his gaze up at everyone as Hiashi then said.

"My Daughter Hinata Hyuga was the one who received the other half of the Nine-tailed fox's Chakra." Informed Hiashi and things were heating up once more after he revealed too everyone about the other situation of the where the other half of the _Kyubi's_ chakra was sealed inside too. Which is none other than the daughter of the head clan of the Hyuga's! Hiashi stared and shifted his gaze at every single person in the room who were freaking out and speaking to one another on the civilian side of the council.

Wondering what this means or does that mean that the beast still lives only for someone from the civilian to suddenly wave and shouting out "Wait-wait HOLD ON!" screamed a womanly voice while sighing and eyeing everyone on her side seeing they had stop and began sitting down "thank you, ow Lord Hokage and Lord Hiashi you both said that the reasoning why the nine-tailed fox could not be sealed completely is because", she then pauses while breathing in deeply to then exhaling out with both eyes closed halfway "the chakra with in the beast is too much to be sealed all at once correct?" Getting a nod or more of a yes from Jiraiya making her stare down at him, making the man to stand attention "so is it possible that either Naruto or even Lord Hiashi daughter could be able to survive through the sealing if we are understanding this?"

Jiraiya was about to answer right away only to pause and quickly rethinks of what he is about to say. Considering the council woman has a point, minus Naruto part but Hinata shouldn't be able to survive at all and to be sure "excuse me Hiashi? Hinata experiencing any trouble with her breathing or-", he never got to finish his sentence as the man chuckled and shook his head.

"She is quite healthy and doing fine as we speak my wife Hikari right as of now. Is tending and looking over the girl's health and from what she told me. The only thing that seems out of place is the common cough and sneezing most babies get." Chuckled the man getting some nods as well that is good to hear statements around the room, making Jiraiya to chuckle lightly while rubbing his chin. Being very mindful of Naruto in his arms as he finds this confusing. "Why…is there something I should be worried about?"

"Well…no not right now but usually and from what I understood of the past. Only an Uzumaki could possibly handle the full sealing of the nine-tailed fox chakra on the account of their strong life force and large chakra reserves." The man informed while then begins pacing back and forth, having Hiashi who is listening to this. Sat up more on his seat and watched carefully at the man pacing as well wondering what he means by only Uzumaki's could or only the ones who are able to survive the sealing of the nine-tailed fox? "It is very hard to understand how Hinata or at least…" Jiraiya then turn his head up towards the man with curiosity "a Hyuga is able to handle such a sealing to live through it? Baby or not the young child or any ordinary baby would have easily passed away or rare chance surviving for at least a month before their chakra coils start well yeah."

He didn't want to be descriptive of what would happen if a baby chakra coils start crushing them. Hiashi who hums lightly tilted his head towards the corner of his desk, hearing one of the civilian council speak up for him "are you saying that baby Hinata should not have lived through the sealing Master Jiraiya, if so how is it possible?" before he could ask any further and before Danzo goes to suggest what he did with Naruto, Jiraiya interrupted before anyone can speak by saying.

"I think…have a theory that Hinata or in this case Hiashi's side of the family. Must have a generation of Hyuga's who has some Uzumaki DNA in them from the past and passed it on throughout generations of living here in the leaf village?" Is all the solution he has for the reasoning behind Hinata's survival of the seal "that or the one off chance the child surviving such an ordeal with the seal. But yeah that is all I can come up with."

Xxx

Things continue through the council meaning throughout the late night and near early morning. As they were discussing and pondering of what they should do or expect from little Hinata's growth in the leaf village, while letting Jiraiya head on out of the leaf village going to nearby stores and shops to pack up for his journey all the while informed Sarutobi of his status and Naruto's status throughout the years living in the grass village.

Making things return back to the focus of Hinata's situation wondering if they have anything to fear? Only for Hiashi of the council meeting to start explaining and telling everyone the same thing as to what Sarutobi stated about Naruto. Of how nothing will be different with the young girl, Hinata will still be Hinata as she ages and grows within the village and will be treated with kindness and care with her loving family. To even going on explaining how in the Hyuga clan, they excel in teaching and having all their ninja's and clan members in the ways of having perfect chakra control. Easing their minds about how they will have nothing to fear about Hinata's losing control over her own chakra or even get influenced by the demon fox.

Saying how if he catches anyone or any staff from the ninja mistreating or giving Hinata or his wife Hikari problems while they go out. He will personally see to it that they will get the brutal treatment they will get, or cut his ties with anyone whose partners with the Hyuga family. Getting the needed factor of those agreeing but couldn't help and laugh at Chouza playfully whimpering his lower lip at the man, asking if it means they will not have be able to have tasty meals from the Hyuga family? Making Hiashi to nearly boast in laughter telling the Akimichi that only if they don't treat Hinata any different and see her for who she is? Then they will keep ties with them and laugh even more when Tsume, Shikaku, Inoichi and the Abruame clan began teasing and joking with Hiashi like Chouza did and just enjoying their presence with one another until the meeting was done and over with. While some of the people from the council asking when they could see or expect Hinata out in the village?

With the answer they gotten from the man of saying once everything has calm down and things were back to fully rebuilt. They will probably see his daughter if not and Hikari decides to bring little Hinata with her whenever she goes out of the house? Than they may see her with the mother while also still getting the warning from him about giving the two any troubles thus the meeting finally came to a close and everyone went their separate ways of hopefully some peaceful times and getting their well deserve sleep hours they needed after everything happening all in one night.

And things has begun to be peaceful over the years as reconstruction for the leaf village went underway without any troubles or misfortune befalling on them or any trouble happening between them and other nations of the ninja land coming to attack or causing war between each other. Yeah things has been going well rather quickly as everything seems to be going smoothly throughout the years of the village.

Everyone being friendly to one another, welcoming and saying their goodbyes to those who come and gone from their shops, homes or businesses and even hotels. Too some of the children and families wandering and playing about in the streets with excitement and happiness as they run through the yellow dirt road and even running in circles between some villagers and ninjas as they laugh and smile down to them. Warning them of being careful and not to run into anyone, to then some of them playing jacks, tag and even hide-n-seek with one another. Shops and Business booming with noise and excitement as clerks, owners and co-workers shouting and screaming out their prices and what kind of deals they are selling or wanting to show everyone what they have in stock.

Been four years ever since the incident with the Nine-tailed fox attack and everyone or to those who has forgotten about it. Has wipe the memory cleaned and don't ever want to re-live that moment ever again, sadly though there are those who still insist of reliving the past or never letting it go and tends to speak and discuss the troublesome night with their close friends or families who lost a lot of important and loving members or friends during that horrible night. And ever since the revel in the council building about how the nine-tailed fox was sealed away between two children, rumors has begun spreading throughout the entire village about the demon still being alive just within a child.

But they do not dare themselves to cause trouble or even becoming incredible angry towards one of the important member of the entire ninja village who is the heir of the clan Hinata Hyuga! The eldest daughter of Hiashi and Hikari Hyuga as the people who were out about in the business district and smiling to one another couldn't really help but wave and smile at the cute daughter of the parents. While those who know about Hinata being a Jinchurikii couldn't help but see a sweet child instead of a demon but still had their suspicion of the young girl being the reincarnate of the fox and being the demon itself.

For those who really believes Hinata is the reincarnate of the nine-tailed fox and will do everything they can to keep themselves away from her. But won't dare mess with the girl while being with her family or even the entire Hyuga clan down their throats if they were to hear about the Heir, being mistreated or causing trouble with the young girl if they were to over stepped their boundaries with her. So for now they will keep things to themselves and leave the family alone, but would not stay quiet forever and will continue spreading the word about the girl being the reincarnate of the demon fox and that she will bring bad luck to the village.

"Mamma, mamma look!" exclaimed a very happy and eye-wide little blue hair girl as she let's go of her mother's hand for now and runs on over towards one of the shops nearby. Doing her best to tip-toe over the counter cooing lightly at the different ribbons and masks that were being displayed "ooh they look cool." Softly said the young girl alerting the clerk of the shop to turn around and about to smile down at whoever it was that's speaking. Only to then raise an eyebrow at seeing no one in sight "down here, down here mister!" giggled the girl laughing lightly as the man continues to look around.

"Hmm I know heard a voice, but I just can't seem to find them? Maybe they got blown away?" chuckled the clerk as he is having fun messing with the young girl in front of the shop. Along with knowing who it is too as she always likes to visit his shop whenever the girl goes out with her mother. He then laughed when Hinata puffed her cheeks but then smiled brightly when he look down and throw his arms out "OH THERE YOU ARE! Man you should try and speak up, these ol'ears aren't what they used to be, how you doing Hinata, hope your being a good girl." He asked which she happily and shyly nodded her head to him making the man to smile.

To then he look up and saw Hikari coming on over with a little baby bump around her stomach waving lightly towards the clerk with a happy smile "hey Jonue how are you doing is your masks selling well?" The mother asked while lightly placing her hands onto Hinata's shoulders making the young girl to smile and lean gently against her mother's stomach. Making the clerk to happily chuckle while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "hope Hinata here wasn't bothering you?"

"Shoot you kidding me Hinata is always welcome here in the shop long she doesn't cause trouble." Jonue joked while reaching out and ruffling the young girl's hair "and the masks are selling well people are quite looking forward to the festival that is nearing next week. So I have been almost running out of masks rather quickly especially the rabbit kinds." He informed while then leaning on the counter "so curious you two here wanting to get a mask?"

This news made Hinata smiled happily as she looks up to her mother curiously and pleading with her pale lavender eyes asking her mother if it will be alright? If she could get a mask from the masks sells man in which the mother look down at her with a caring smile "we actually were planning to get a mask later in the day after getting done grocery shopping and getting things for Hinata's little sister that is about to be born." Informed the mother while getting a big congrats from the man and shaking her hands, asking her how far in she was? Too then beaming brightly when she said it should be next month young Hanabi will be born as she then turns at Hinata who is also smiling "alright Hinata-chan which mask do you want to get for this year?" The mother asked watching her daughter hum cutely while tapping her lower lip lightly.

Who then giggled when her mother help lifting the girl up into her arms and then gently sat her onto the wooden beam of the shop so she can see the masks. Watching the girl lightly turning and shifting her eyes slowly in the shop trying to find a mask that speaks out to her or that is different than the ones she has seen other kids of her age wear a lot: "oh-oh-oh!" she happily cooed out while pointing and thrusting a small finger towards one of the masks, making the two adults to look "what mask is that one based off of, I wouldn't mind having that one!" she happily asked and said causing the clerk who saw that the mask she wanted is design and based of a fox.

Granted he barely sells it at all and no one really buys it though he didn't want to cause any trouble for Hikari or Hinata considering that day three years ago. Scratching the side of his cheeks the man look back at the young girl and chuckled lightly "err you sure Hinata that one hasn't been selling well and as well not a big fondness for everyone here so how about something else?" He tried reassuring her decision on the matter but seem to only bring confusion from the girl who tilted her head lightly to the left and hums.

"How come it looks pretty!" the young girl exclaimed and smiled brightly "the colors are really pretty and is quite different from the other masks my friends have in school." She informed the clerk who chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his head now understanding WHY she chose it. So this way she wouldn't have the same masks as her friends in school and it's completely fair to be different than what everyone has.

"Hmm she is right Jonue the painting and coloring of the mask is quite unique than last year masks?" Hikari this time piqued out and making the man to hum as he once again looks at the mask hanging on the wall, tilting his head left and then right to even approaching the mask while lifting it up from his rack. Too then blowing on it to get rid of the dust and polishing it up to shine and glisten from the sun beaming down on it as the man widen his eyes.

"Oh wow you are right the colors are different and unique this year" he then smiled and laughed as he tilts it back to front "the crafter probably wanted it to stand out this year, alright then Hinata you sure?" He asks with a smile now walking over to the young girl. She must've somehow saw the beautiful colors within the dust it had: the young girl nodded and happily giggled when he handed it over to her as her small hands happily grabs onto the edges of it and places on her face with a muffled giggled. Looking up towards her mother who smiled down at her and rubs her daughters head. "You look good in it Hinata and bet your going to turn a lot of heads with your friends", the man joked while looking at Hikari "that will be about three hundred ryo Hikari do you want a mask of your own?" which she happily declined and said that is all while paying for the mask, to then lifting Hinata off the counter and down onto the ground as the young girl is happily bouncing and skipping in front of the shop. Making small noises or attempt noises of what a fox would make.

"Hinata-chan try and not wander too far off okay?" Hinata's mother called out towards her watching the little girl stop jumping and hopping around. As she turns around and wave at her mother to then telling her mother that she will be heading towards the park which the mother said that will be alright, stating how she will be there for about twenty minutes to arrive. Which the excited little girl happily giggles while continuing to hop and jumping around making random sounds and noises best she could of what a fox sounded like until she found one that sounded cute and perfect for her which she sticks with it.

Xxx

Traveling and being mindful of where she is going and the park literally only be about four minutes away from where her mother is, young Hinata couldn't help but beam behind her mask as she saw that most if not all of her friends she met around the leaf village. Were also at the park running and playing with their own animal masks in the park making random noises as well chasing one another down in a playful manner; with of course some of the boys being a little rough with their game of chase.

Especially the one who is hanging out with a very small puppy being with him, while another boy who looked like his coat is covering his entire body and wearing shades could be seen at the nearby flowers in a small garden speaking and talking to what look like insects? Making Hinata to tilt her confusingly at this and just shrugs it off while deciding that she will go and announce herself to her friends "Hey guys look, look!" exclaimed the young girl as she is about to make her way over towards them. Laughing and giggling happily beginning to start making her cute noises a fox would make while making her way over too them.

Only for her to suddenly yelp out when she accidentally bumps into someone and then fell backwards onto the ground with a light oomph. Too then lifting her mask up lightly with a curious gaze of who she bumped into and saw it was couple adults who probably just arrived with their own children: they turned their attention down towards the young girl with very odd and menacing looks on their faces and sneered lightly when Hinata gulped sheepishly while bowing down "so-so-sorry miss I-I didn't see you there." Informed the slightly shaken up Hinata Hyuga.

The woman then clicked her tongue as she leers down at the young girl "don't give me that you selfish child you ran into me without any consent." Informed the slightly hefty woman causing young Hinata to stare at her confusingly all the while wondering why she is calling her selfish? She didn't do anything that looked selfish all she did or was about to do is walk on over towards her friends to show off the beautiful mask of hers. "IF anything species like you shouldn't be here or bothering the children with your horrible presence, and I advise you to stay away from my son!" the woman then scoff as she looked up into the sky as she marches on over towards some of the parents. Who were watching this playing out and were giving Hinata the same look that woman gave her. Hatred, disgust or even the looks of why she is even here, or another strange one she couldn't understand or tell. Considering it kind of scaring her as if they were ready to either harm her or hurt the girl if she were to even twitch a single finger…

Though being young child and not completely understanding what they are doing or even behaving as such. Hinata resumed back to what she is originally going to do and places the mask back over her face to then head on over towards where her friends were hanging out near the sandbox. Happily chatting and playing with everyone or even laughing at some of the children's jokes or information they had heard about or even some gossips.

Pretty much or somewhat a good day for Hinata at the park as she is having quite the blast with everyone! Until more and more children started to come into the park with their father's or mother's taking their kids there, only for some of them to start causing trouble or even beginning to openly speak down or belittling the young girl never at once calling her by her real name, always calling her creature or species. Too even either telling their own children that were making fun of her or shoving her around the park by how a good job they were doing and even to the point that the mask her mother bought for her after trying so hard to keeping them away from everyone.

On the account that every time she would put it on everyone seems to hound the girl or causing trouble for her. Even saying words that she doesn't quite understand but yet hurting her emotionally, even to the point after more of her friends left and still waiting for mother to arrive: the children were beginning to become way to rough around her and starts knocking her down into the dirt, kicking sand into her face though thankfully having her mask protecting her. Or even taking away some of the toys she had snuck into her pockets and breaking them right in front of the girl! Though what finally the last straw and had Hinata wanting to go hide and cry to herself is when some of the children who were a lot more rougher and had grab a hold onto her by holding her by the shoulders and keeping her in placed: forced her to watch one of the kids ripping the fox mask off from her face and begins stomping on it, jumping on it and even throwing it against some of the metal bars of the jungle gym, or even the swings as she watch helplessly at the festival mask she wanted so badly, getting mistreated and breaking right before her eyes to the point that it literally had a horrible crack splitting down halfway from the forehead and to the bridge of the nose.

Then they threw the girl down in front of the mask and walked off blowing raspberries or even saying how that is where she belongs in the dirt. Making the once happy and energetic Hinata, to go running off and hiding inside one of the jungle gyms to hide herself away from everyone, making sure to take the mask with her and just let the tears fall and breaking through her mental. The young girl didn't understand why everyone is treating her so badly let alone why they are doing it right now, especially when the other clan member's children left the park? All just because she was wearing the fox mask and began making noises or sounds that they will make with her friends and even having a great time with Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and surprisingly even young Sasuke Uchiha when he came on by with his older brother Itachi and Mikoto.

"She is over here", the voice brought Hinata out of her curled up state and poke her head out from one of the holes. Seeing the voice belonged to Itachi Uchiha who looked to be out of breath and panting heavily with a few sweat building up around his forehead. Entering the park with her mother as the boy, who is constantly looking over his shoulder to watch and see if her mother is alright; faced back into the park and points towards the place she is hiding "right there…again I am sorry that-"

"No…no you did the right thing Itachi and there isn't much you could do without having them start trouble with you. Thank you", Hikari stated while she then began calling Hinata and asking the girl to come out of hiding and that everything will be alright now that she is here: even though she knows everything will be fine with her mother now, the damage was already done and it showed as Hinata just began crying and hiccupping uncontrollably when she crawled out from the jungle gym and begin walking her way over towards her mother. Who already began running over to her as she then hugs the girl close to her best she could, rubbing and combing her hands through her soft purple hair as she tries and hears Hinata muffle voice telling her what happened here or why she is slightly covered in dirt.

Itachi, who is watching this and smiling softly at the caring parent and daughter went to step forward but on instinct at the same time before he took a step onto the ground. Lifted his foot off before stepping onto something, making him to tilt his head down and saw it was a festival mask! Crunching his heel into the sandy dirt, bent down and lifts the mask all the way up to his chest. Examining it by tilting it left to right to then furrowing his brows…this is probably what is making Hinata upset greatly. The children whose parents allowed them to pick on and cause trouble with the girl: allowed them to start breaking and ruining the girl's only festival mask.

The boy was about to step forward and give Hinata the mask again as he goes and approaches the mother. Who carefully lifted herself up with the young girl in her arms, quieting her down and letting her know to let it all out and began turning around to head on home, only to pause and smiled softly when Itachi lifted the mask up too her with his own caring smile "thanks Itachi sigh…it is not much but you helped a lot." The mother said as Hinata turned her head lightly and grabbed onto the broken mask right away to then hugging it close to her, surprising Hikari greatly "Hinata you sure? We can always get you a new mask?" the mother suggested. In which the girl shook her head and becoming really quiet as she hugs it a lot closer to her.

"No…I want it kaa-san, you bought it for me for the Festival and it wouldn't be right to getting another when I asked for it." Hinata soft voice spoke up. Making the mother to giggle and even getting a low chuckle from Itachi as he eye smiled.

"Your right Hinata and if it helps make you feel any better, it just makes it even more unique and shows how much you are willing to wear it. Despite how broken it is", the boy informed while waving good bye to the girl "think of it as the fox ready to show its happy personality through the mask!" and heads on out back to the Uchiha compound leaving both mother and daughter at the park. Making Hinata to stare openly at the spot he was at and then looks down at the mask.

" _Think of it as the fox breaking out of its shell…"_ Hinata told herself while looking at the mask though it didn't last long as the girl gave out a long sleepy yawn and began nodding herself into her mother's shoulders as she then began hearing her mother beginning to hum her a lullaby as she makes her way back to the Hyuga compound though glaring at some of the civilians she was walking past through the park. Giving them a how dare you treat my daughter as such let along even dared to even braking her down into tears, causing them to freaking out as they actually didn't realize that Hinata belong to the Hyuga clan and began or tried to give forgiveness towards the mother but rightfully so ignored by her as she sneered and closed her eyes in anger by walking back home.

Having a good idea that they don't actually meant their sorry and are just saying it so they wouldn't get in trouble by the clan or the Hyuga councilmen for mistreating the heir. They have all intent of hurting or making Hinata become upset and crying into tears just because of what she has inside of her…ever since Sarutobi announced and informed the Village council about the sealing towards everyone with Hinata being the other child who received the other half of _Kyubi_? Someone in the council must've spread the word around and told everyone about Hinata having the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of her.

Thankfully though they weren't too extreme with their mistreatments nor do they seem to be really mad or angry at the girl. Superstitious though and some are wary about the fox possessing her, but not to the point of being scared or worried about the young innocent girl. But of course…like today and with the festival nearing to celebrate the ceiling of the demon fox or whatever they are celebrating they tend to lash out on Hinata or even herself and Hiashi. Which of course she and Hiashi don't lash out back at them and doesn't take their threats seriously considering they understand where they were coming from. But boy did it take every ounce of willpower for the two of them not to thrash or even attack those who dare try and hurt Hinata's feelings, even Hiashi himself!

Hell would bend forward for her husband if someone ever were to do something terrible to his daughter. He as everyone would say is a big ol'teddy bear when it comes to his child, and will literally let the hidden beast out within him if someone were to do harm to her. It was sort of the same with his cousin Neji before the clan began placing those bird cage seals or curse marks onto the half-branch of the Hyuga clan. But what done is done and there is nothing they can do about it, the people will still behave like this if not to a point where they will probably begin ignoring Hinata just because of what she has inside of her…

Honestly and walking her way back to the Hyuga compound with Hinata in her arms, who is slowly and steadily falling asleep in her arms. Hikari began thinking and going through her thoughts of how things will turn out for the future of their clan? Yeah…most if not a lot of the Hyuga who she can't help but smile and giggle at their big hearts for the young girl, even taking the small time they have to play or goof off with the young girl. Some of them even would be playful to the point they actually enjoy the girls presence and joke around how she is quite the playful fox she is: all in good fun too and then get a kick out of it when Hinata will take it into heart to then say too them or pretend that she is a fox. Even though the young girl doesn't know what a fox is at the time or how they behaved? The girl just seemed to think of it as a fun game and would run around playing that she is a little fox.

Course though everyone in the compound which this is where Hikari finds it funny: had to actually do research and look up on what actual foxes and fox cubs behaviors were or what their personality traits were and when Hinata find said clan members or children; they will immediately start playing with the girl and even tell her or show her pictures of what foxes look like as well their personality trait. Heck Hikari herself found herself joining in with the fun and pretend to be a mama fox, just laughing and goofing around with the girl.

"You know Hinata you be surprise how much you touch everyone's heart. You touched everyone heart in the Hyuga compound and even some of your friend's hearts were touched just by meeting them. Too even just spending time with them is enough to making them wanting to stick by you." Hikari softly said while walking down the ninja clan district of the leaf village, patting and rubbing Hinata's back gently as she heard the girl's quiet breath brushing against her neck. "If you keep your head up and never giving up no doubt that you can show everyone that you are you, no one not even the…" She then quietly whispered out _Kyubi_. "Will ever change who you are and someday…I'm sure the world will see it too." The mother happily kisses her daughters forehead while then leaning her forehead against the girl sighing softly. "One day you will see Hinata…the future you will live in will be a great one, so please don't' you ever lose that hope." Even though she thinks they are alone and walking safely back to the Hyuga compound Hikari is unaware that she is being watched and followed by someone hidden inside the shadows. Eyeing both her and Hinata in her arms as the figure just smirk and smiled happily under his mask, while mumbling and murmuring to himself of how he finally found them. Began jumping and ninja stepping through over all of the rooftops that will allow him to keep an eye on the mother and daughter without being caught or spotted by both her and the Anbu in the surrounding area.

Too then binding his time to strike and hopefully successfully kidnap the young heir from the Hyuga compound as he is from the village hidden in the clouds. Originally visiting and coming to the Leaf village in a way to sign a peace treaty between cloud and leaf, to in a sense to finally end the war between the two rivaling villages. Of course though and much as he possibly wants to make sure the treaty goes through, his thirst and need of acquiring the secrets of the Byakugan is his outmost priority. To strengthen their ninja's ranks and power by figuring out and solving the mystery behind the dojutsu and its capabilities: in order to doing so they will need someone quite young and obedient to following everything they say and tell them in which the young Heiress who will have the strongest blood of the Byakugan.

Will no doubt make it even worthwhile to capture and being able to study the Byakugan secrets and possibly, spread it around the civilians in the cloud village. " _Soon, soon we will have one of the strongest dojutsu within the cloud village. No doubt it will be more fruitful to try and get the Sharingan; but the Byakugan that can see the chakra points within a person body along with the ability to allow the user to close out chakra points. Will be quite better than the Sharingan…I just have to wait and strike at the right moment if I want to capture the heiress."_ Thus his plans will go into motion.

Xxx

And so far that how her life has been since that terrible year of the festival…right after the head of the Cloud village signed the papers, he went right ahead and got to work on capturing Hinata from her bedroom at a very young age. Scarring her greatly and putting the girl into nearly shock for almost an entire month to even the point that the girl, couldn't speak, wouldn't even look at anyone in the eyes or even sleep in her own room ever since the kidnapping attempt that happened eight years ago.

Her uncle got killed in order to save and protecting her father from the Cloud village demanding her the head of the Hyuga clan leader which inadvertently is Hiashi Hyuga. Though instead of going and trying to protest his twin brother from going? He was knocked out cold from Hizashi, stating how it his decision and free choice of sacrificing himself for his brother and family. Along with the fact that if he goes instead the bird cage seal on his forehead will activate and seal away his eyes upon death! Saving both their secrets and the head clan of the Hyuga's.

Oh but that wasn't even the worst of it as on that exact same year and couple months later. Hikari went into labor with Hanabi Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and younger sister to Hinata Hyuga. Upon giving birth and having Hanabi the mother…passed away. Making it the second worst nightmare ever happened for Hinata at the time: even having to watch her mother pass away right in front of her very own eyes, trying everything to be strong and brave for her mother. As the last words her mother relay to Hinata is to never give up; keep that strong faith and hope she always had despite the dangers and horrible events she went through. Too even then asking her and telling young Hinata that she will watch over young Hanabi for whenever her father couldn't making the young girl who is doing everything to not break down or lose herself, sniffled and nodded her head while then leaning into her mother's hand after she stretches it out and caress it softly with her last word saying " _be strong like the will of fire…the will of the clan and the beliefs you hold Hinata. Remember it is your choice and freedom of where you will go from here…"_

From there on and bouncing between her years of growing up in the clan and village, to taking care of Hanabi whenever she could and getting help from some of the Hyuga servants and clan members: who just like her were keeping Hikari words to heart and what Hiashi informed them of what she relay to the young girl and even asked them: despite losing his wife and brother that they will do and attempt everything they could in helping the young girl, especially he himself will see to it that Hinata will be getting help from him as well! Though his methods is a little…harsh Hinata will say, she couldn't help but enjoy her father being there for her and Hanabi still holding onto that title of 'big ol'teddybear' as he is making sure to balance his work and personal life to being with his girls and spending time with them.

" _Hinata-chaaaan"_ if only it was so apparently after couple more years and now being the age of 12 years old? Neji got word about how his father died and passed away, causing the young boy to begin mistreating and hurting Hinata's emotions and feelings throughout the years, despite being told by his father about how they are here to protect and serve the main branch: making sure that they are there for young Hinata and now Hanabi whenever they are in trouble. Though he is going to keep his father's words to heart the young man just can't seem to driven himself too liking or even helping the heiress out not even once, and even going so rough on her during training to the point that he leaves young Hinata in nothing but bruises to even being black-and-blue on certain parts of her body. Even going far as to shutting down some of her chakra points.

" _Oni-chaaaaaaan! Wake uuup!"_ Honestly she doesn't know why her cousin is behaving as such or even treating her so harshly that Hinata, being told constantly by Neji of how she will never be good, she will never uphold the honor of the Hyuga clan with her meager skills and abilities that he even questions why does she even bother trying? OH how wish she could prove him wrong and show that just because he is more excel in their Hyuga techniques knowing the ins and outs of said techniques, the young girl is still learning them and mastering over them it is just unlike Neji?

Who by the way had graduated from the Ninja academy and is already in a ninja team. Hinata has to balance out her life in many different situations and barely has time for most of the things she wants to do! Hanging out with young Hanabi, hanging out with her school mates and friends, learning and taking lessons from her father who she can't help but admire his honesty and shyness when it comes to the rougher parts of the Hyuga techniques. Afraid that he might harm and hurt Hinata if he were to push beyond her limits and even on somedays told her that they should stop, only for Hinata shaking her head no while saying how she doesn't thin her mother: would want Hinata to stop learning or training in their ways which brings a smile from the father, though gets scolded in a playful manner from said father. Of him telling the girl that if they were continue or even pushed beyond her limits, Hinata wouldn't be able to move for nearly a week!

"Oni-chan I know you can hear me, you can't fool me!" came a young high pitched girl's voice breaking through Hinata's thoughts. As she knows who it is that is trying her best to waking up the older sister from her slumber and can even feel her bed mattress being pressed and pushed down from the extra body weight, to the shifting movements of the young sister moving towards the left side of Hinata to then slamming her cheek down on the bed. "Hinata-nee-chan you awake?" came the voice of a young Hinata who is about three years younger than the girl which makes her nine years old. Blinking her pale eyes at the sleeping sister, to then smiling brightly as she leans closer to the girl and hush whisper "nee-chan you awake? If you are then you won't mind me poking your nose?" the girl giggled while moving a small finger towards the older girls nose while making cute noises of "beep-beep!" giggled the young girl and then screamed out when Hinata suddenly gotten up with both arms over her head with the blanket covers, to then hugging the girl close to her body as the two of them were laughing and wrestling underneath the blankets as squeaks and yelps could be heard under the blankets, to then yelps of laughter coming from Hanabi could be heard next "nee-chan stop it, stop tickling me! Aaah help the tickle kitsune made her return!" screamed Hanabi with delight as the two sisters kicked the blanket covers off. Revealing Hinata smiling brightly as she wiggles and moves her fingers over her younger laughing sister who is in tears.

"Uncle, uncle, uncle!" screamed Hanabi as she then shouted whoa and then followed by a loud thump. In which Hinata slaps her hands onto her own mouth and immediately jumps out of her bed and moves straight down next to Hanabi who looked to be in pain while holding the back of her head.

"Oh kami Hanabi-chan are you alright you're not hurt are you!?" Hinata exclaimed with concern only to then screamed in fright when Hanabi after rubbing her head and staying silent at the same time. Looking down towards the ground with her brown hair over shadowing her features. Suddenly roars and tackles Hinata into the ground and shouted.

"REVENGE AHAHAH! Hanabi has pinned down the tickle kitsune!" Cheered the young girl as she now has Hinata laughing and thrashing about on the floor, feeling her pajamas buttons coming somewhat undone and kicking her legs in all directions as Hanabi is making excellent work on making sure the older girl won't be able to move or retaliate against her. "Admit it onee-chan I win this time!" Hanabi giggles out and stops her tickling action after hearing her older girl pounding and punching the floor underneath her trying so hard not to laugh or wheeze out but admits defeat.

"Okay Hanabi-chan, okay I give up, I give up stop tickling me hahaha!" Hinata laughed through hiccups and stuttering through her voice to then finally calming down as she felt Hanabi doing just that and stops from tickling the girl while moving herself away from her allowing the older sister to sit up trying hard to get air back into her lungs. Too then smiling happily towards her younger sister as she gently placing a hand onto her head "alright Hanabi besides waking me up for school is there something else you wanted to ask me about or just wanted to wake me up?" Hinata asked while tilting her head with a smile then grunts when she felt her younger sister wrapping her arms around her and hugs against the girl once more, rubbing her face into her chest and torso.

"Nah…just wanted to hang out with you with what little time you have before graduating today. As well am making you a special breakfast!" Cheered the girl while pulling away and hopping up onto her feet. Already seemed to be clothed for the day as she grins while pumping both arms "so come on big sister get dress, get dress so I can give you your special made breakfast!" Which Hinata giggled and told the girl to go ahead in starting the breakfast while smiling softly at the happy squealed Hanabi did as she went ahead running out of the room and down the hall leading towards the kitchen.

Hinata sighs lightly as she gets up from the floor and begins straightening up her night gown and pants. Moving her way over towards the brewer that has her clothes. Though stops as she turns her head towards a picture frame that has her and her mother in it. Making Hinata to frown lightly and picks up the picture showing her as a young girl wearing her half-broken fox festival mask she asked her mother to get, smiling brightly towards the camera man the best she could even after the trauma event she experienced from the kidnapping…to then closing her eyes tightly with gritted teeth.

"Kaa-san…" and then lets out a shaky breath while then shaking her head to then quietly clasp her hands together with the picture. Praying to her mother in the heavens for this day to go well and not horrible like how everything was over the years of growing up in the village.

Ever since the trauma event of the kidnapping and her mother passing away after giving birth to Hanabi. Everyone in the entire village ever since she began school at the ninja academy? Had been giving Hinata quite a hard life living in the village and treating her with bad intentions, to even mistreating the young girl whenever she goes out of the Hyuga compound as they will give her a hard time. Shouting at her or giving her horrible names or how they even go and say how because of her being born: she brought nothing but bad luck to her family as well her being the cause of her mother's death, to then saying how just by walking or even traversing through the village she will only bring nothing bad luck or give people horrible experiences.

At some point Hinata was beginning to think they were right considering at certain times of traveling to one of the shops or businesses? Something bad always seems to happen when she is there or at the right time something terrible happens like a billboard literally falling off from its hinges and crumbling into nothing but rubble on the ground along with almost hitting her and her Hyuga guardian causing both of them to be wide eye at the danger to then relieving breathes as no one got hurt. Course it didn't stop people of the location too start screaming or scolding her for the trouble despite her not having anything to do with the billboard falling right off into the ground, or how some grills in barbeque restaurants would explode and burst into flames nearly burning people and customers surrounding their seats. Or how one of the powerlines of the electric poles came undone and snapped off from their connectors sparking and thrashing about on the ground only to quickly get contained by the Jonin and Anbu surrounding the area but did not stop the civilians for her being there.

"I…know father and the workers actually said that I had nothing to with those things. Along stating how it is just bad timing on my part." Hinata then looks into the mirror half-dressed in nothing but her undergarments stared worriedly at her reflection feeling sadness breaking through her mental "but I can't help but believe what they are saying about me being the trouble and cause for all the bad luck that's been happening whenever I head on out to be true…" Hinata silently thought to herself as the girl sighs while rubbing her whisker mark cheeks to then beginning to get dress for the day and exciting one at that too!

Today is the ninja academy finals for graduating students to becoming full-fledged Genin ninjas! And despite how things were and how hard it is for the girl to adjust in the schools without being treated differently or teachers purposely excusing her out of the classrooms or trying so hard to doctoring her grades and papers so she wouldn't pass. Made things really difficult for Hinata to passing her classes and even catching up to everyone in her school, especially her friends Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke and mostly the children of the top clans of the leaf village.

Especially being close friends to surprisingly Sasuke Uchiha, who seems to really want to help the girl with her ninja career and even hanging out with the girl whenever he or she has free time. Despite whatever happened with his Uchiha clan after being killed and destroyed by a single person who is his brother, the boy seemed to have found somewhat peace when she is around and hasn't turn into a negative persona or keeping himself away from everyone in the village. Though are times where Hinata feels a little too crowded whenever they're hanging out with each other even during the academy days.

Though she can say it is not all bad in school after all Mizuki and Iruka were very kind and take their time out of the way to help her understand something she doesn't know of, or a lesson that her previous teachers neglected to even tutor her or even teach her at all over her school career. Hell Mizuki himself seems to be one of the finest teachers she ever had, as he tends to take the time off from his schedule to come on over and personally tutor the young girl in things that normally wouldn't be taught in the school just so she will be able to pass this year and she is going to show all the lessons she had learn put to the test and pass with flying colors.

After poking her head out from her coat and adjusting her hair for a bit, the young heiress smiled confidently at her reflection and couldn't help but softly smile at her whisker mark face and then in a goofy fashion playfully make her pretend fox noises that she used to do as a young girl. Though blushed embarrassingly considering of how soft her voice has become and being quite shy over the years it made the fox noise sound incredibly to cute for even her and had to fight the urge of doing it again. "Oh right!" she suddenly pique while whipping her head towards her bedroom door nearly forgetting about Hanabi offering to make her breakfast for this morning and no doubt wants to try spend what little time she has for Hinata, before she goes and graduates and starts getting formed into a Genin team.

Xxx

"Hinata-nee-chan you came out finally!" Hanabi giggled and laughed happily across the counter, using a stepping stool to reach the counter tops and somewhat stove which thankfully is being monitored and watched over by both Hiashi and a Hyuga member servant woman who couldn't help but keep a huge smile on her face, while coaching Hanabi on what to do or when to start flipping the flap jacks so they wouldn't get burnt or stick into the pan she is cooking with.

"Morning Hinata hope you slept well last night, everything alright?" Hinata's father asked while sitting down at the table looking through some reports and papers of current events happening in the leaf village or anything that's been going on over the past few weeks throughout the land of fire. "No one giving you a hard time as of lately are they, remember it is no problem to having one of the Hyuga members walking you to school or even one of the branch family. Who", he pauses while setting down his teacup and begins placing the papers down to face the girl who is now sitting at the table "will love and be happy about journeying to the school with you."

"Ah-ah its okay otou-san…really it's alright." Hinata informed him while looking down at the table with a soft smile "and no one hasn't been giving me trouble…at least not as bad as the usual." She told him knowing lying would be no good to her father as well saying no one hasn't messed with her physically or doing physical harm no nothing like that but words…much as they are just words and hateful ones, they still hurt the girl and even causing scenes around her whenever she tries to shop or even do grocery shopping then they will give her a horrible time. Just minor threats and some literally chasing her out of their shops or general area if they believe she is disturbing them when she is not.

Hiashi sighed while shaking his head much as he wants to be sure she is safe and protected from those who are giving her a hard time. In a sense Hinata is also growing up and would need to understand how to take care of herself, while knowing that he won't always be there for her to helping her out or keeping those who want to mistreat her at bay. She is her own person now and with the future of her becoming a ninja she is considered officially an adult…plus she has her friends who could be there to help her out whenever she needs it or requests it from them "if you say so Hinata just remember: we are always here for you." The father informed while looking at her with a caring smile, watching the eldest daughter look back at him with her own smile causing the whisker marks on her face to curl upward with the girl cheeks giving her a cute expression.

"Ta-da here you go Nee-chan waffles and pancakes you're favorite!" exclaimed Hanabi as she had finished cooking Hinata's breakfast and placed them onto her plate, to then bringing it over to her older sister with a bright happy smile while sliding the plate over to the girl. Making Hinata to just giggle and looking down at her sister's first made breakfast for her older sister: it even was cut in a way to having a smiley face though little crusty on the edges but hey not bad for a first timer!

"Looks delicious Hanabi-san thank you very much I will make sure that I do well and becoming a Genin!" Cheered Hinata while thanking the girl by placing a hand on top of her head and begins rubbing it lightly. Getting Hanabi to close her eyes in giddiness and then happily run on over to her own chair in order to begin eating and diving into her own food.

XXX

After spending some time with the family and discussing clan business with her father, Hinata began explaining and telling Hiashi of what kind of things she would be needing in order to pass the graduation test. Which being of the Clone Jutsu, Substitute jutsu and the Transformation jutsu along with some other techniques she might have learned over the years in the academy as well learning from the Hyuga clan scrolls. Even though those three are what is needed to pass, Hiashi had stated that it can be a little different for Clan member students: on the account in case they are unable to use at least one of those techniques during the test they are allowed to at least get permission from the teachers, to allow them to showing off an clan jutsu. Which for Hinata case would be the Byakugan dojutsu or eye technique as it was called.

That was the conversation she had with her father before leaving the compound, sighing and groaning lightly as she heads on out onto the streets of the clan district. Closing her eyes while looking down towards the ground walking carefully towards the Academy school " _much I would love to show them my dojutsu father…but I still unable to awaken it for unknown reasons. I read everything there is about to Byakugan and how to activate it…but for some reason it just won't."_ Hinata then opened her eyes at the same time looking up into the clear blue and sunny sky. Wrapping her brain in so many different thoughts that were buzzing in her head of why it is that her Byakugan? No matter what she does or even tries to even awaken it just won't activate on her will…

Hell even her younger sister had awaken the Byakugan at a young age of eight years old! Neji at around seven years old but her? She is still unable to get it to even activate at all and had done everything she could with both her father and some of the branch side of the Hyuga family to understand how to use the Byakugan. All ending up in the same sentence or stipulation ' _it will automatically awaken once the Hyuga has fully developed their chakra coils and learn from the scroll of how to awaken it.'_ The girl let out another depressing sigh as she stares forward to then steeling up her nerves as she begins walking and entering the more populated parts of the Leaf village which no doubts she will be talked behind her back or get loud enough whispers for the girl to hear everyone dissing her, calling her names or even tries to provoke her or attempt minor injuries on her by throwing something light or heavy at the girl.

Granted most of those items that get thrown is usually caused by their children.

"Look it's that runt why is she still able to walk around in our streets." And there goes the whispering or talking behind her back or speaking loud enough for Hinata to hear as the girl just lightly shifted her pale eyes towards them and then back to the ground. "Why do we have to put up watching her walk in our streets when it is clearly known she isn't welcome here." One of the female voices announced and informed to the person next to them.

"Because of her heritage and such it makes no surprise that the Hokage can't do anything about her presence or the terrible things she brings in our village. I heard a friend of mine who was working on fixing the electrical wiring of a machine. Got short circuit and electrocuted while that thing was casually walking by his shop the one day." Another woman stated with very wrinkle looking face as she moves her head up and down when the person she is talking to had an appalled look on her face.

Which again that is bad timing for Hinata on her part she thought. It was the only route at the time while heading on towards the academy one day with Sakura and Ino. Which ironically she had no choice but to travel with the two girls, considering they were all walking down the same road and path that they kind of tag her along with them. Discussing and speaking about what girls usually talk about around their age boys, boys, and boys! Man did she wanted to run away when she was with them and avoid anything that related to boys or guys of interests: especially when the two of them began speaking and talking about what kind of boy they like or are falling in love with.

Hinata as she walks through the streets and picking up danger coming her way and by now used to it, tilted her head slightly towards the right and avoid a small rock that was thrown at her by one of the children in this district. Making them whine in disappointment about missing the girl completely, to then be told by their parent or guardian that they can try harder next time they see the girl. Though barely in ear shot to making sure that the next thing they throw will be something sharp. Forcing Hinata to just grit her teeth in annoyance " _why do they hate me? What did I ever do to them that is making them behave-"_ , Hinata then yelped and grunted when she wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into a ladder that someone was using in order to clean and wash their stores windows.

Causing the female at top to flail and thrash her arms in circles to then slapping them onto the edge of the ladder. Only for her shoulders to accidentally knock into the bucket of water in which had her widen her eyes and desperately grabs it, though missed completely when both arms swung right over it and closed her eyes when she heard someone squeaking out in pure panic. Gulping and sweating bullets the worker peek her head over the small cardboard she is using to hold the water bucket on the ladder. To see who it was that got hit by it and grimace noticing that the person who is now drenched and is possibly going to be smelling like cleaner for an entire day was none other than Hinata Hyuga "..so-sorry Hinata!" the worker called down watching the girl who is down on her butt and sitting on the ground. Probably still recovering from the impact of the ladder, looked up towards the woman while lifting the bucket out from her head and having what appears to be a dizzy look.

"No-no that was my fault for not paying attention, sorry about it." Groaned the girl as she lets out a low sneeze and begins getting up. Making the woman on top to feel even worse about the situation and tries to retaliate while explaining to Hinata that she didn't need to apologize but is being drowned out by everyone who witness and saw this happening to laugh, chortle and pointing at the drenched girl. Mocking her and telling her where did she learn to walk or how they thought the Hyugas have the all seeing-eye that allows them to see anything a mile away! Or how scum like her deserves something like that and she deserves any punishment she gets from karma.

Making Hinata who is recovering and standing up while doing her best to swipe and clean the water off from her body. To feel her eyes burning lightly from tears beginning to build up or swell over them as the girl is barely holding onto her emotions but couldn't anymore as she began to lift the bucket up at the worker, once more apologizing to the girl and began running off fast she could. Forcing the woman who accept the bucket to turn at Hinata and shouting if she is alright, despite knowing she isn't and glares at the people around the shop still laughing and making fun of the distress girl and were about to begin heading into her shop only for her to jump down in front of the door, to then spinning the open sign to close. Having everyone there to widen their eyes and demands the meaning of this "I will not have anyone enter this shop for discrimination!" she announced and had everyone screaming shouting of what discrimination, even saying they didn't do anything to her workers let alone to her. While demanding to speak the manager about what she is doing.

Only for everyone to suddenly go quiet and stared blankly when the woman in front of them smirk and chuckled while removing the apron of hers and then taps against the badge on her right chest "I am the manager." And just walks inside of her shop and locks the door behind them. Leaving everyone there to just stare for couple more minutes and then walks off without shouting out some profanities or stating how the scum deserved what she got.

Xxx

It was like that for the rest of her trip down towards the Academy, soaked and somewhat cold from the water dumping on top of her. Too then trying hard to warming herself up by rubbing both of her arms up and down fast she could while listening to some snickering and laughter coming from some of the students and adults that were passing by.

Though there are a few of them who were caring enough to ask if she is alright or what happened to her. In which Hinata will lightly tell them that it is nothing all the while stating how she needs to pay attention whenever she heads on out or on a walk so something like water buckets won't be falling on top of her.

"Hey Hinata wait up!" The voice belong to the single boy and only surviving family of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha. Who had called out towards the girl and tried his best to approach her noticing that she wasn't stopping her walking for him to catch up but still acknowledge him by lifting her head up and tilting it towards him with a light nod and faced back forward. Making the boy to just purse his lips to the right and slowed down his walking, don't need eyes to tell that she wanted to be alone along with not having a good day today. Especially on the account how she looked like she is drenched and seems upset.

Though the other reason for Hinata not stopping or slowing down for Sasuke to catch up to her? Is because of the many girls who are infatuating by the boy. Who will probably start or begin trouble for her like they usually do whenever Hinata is by herself, there are days where she will hang out with the boy in the Academy and speak to one another once in awhile, but never do they spend time outside of the Academy grounds or in the village since well Sasuke, usually prefers to be by himself or trains on his own time without interruption. That and Hinata has a family to go too and enjoys spending time hanging out with young Hanabi, to the point when she gotten older she wants to try and spend much of her time as possible with Hinata that she doesn't want to hurt the girls feelings by ignoring her.

But honestly it's mostly to distance herself from the infatuated girls who will hound her and question her of anything Sasuke related or how that the loser of the school, despite not really a loser in class. More of average grades and skills throughout the entire school year just not the favorites for both Teachers and some of the students who are children to some of the civilians who give her a hard time. Asks her how she is able to get Sasuke to talk or even hang out with the girl during school days: which Hinata just calmly replies back that she has no control over what Sasuke does or doesn't do and that. It is his choice of who he wants to be with not hers…

Most times though she doesn't really feel like hanging out with the Uchiha most of the times. Unknown to why it is but she feels like he is just not someone who she wants to hang out, most of the time and she usually keeps this thought to herself. She feels like if Hinata spends her time with him or even remotely hang out? Something terrible might happened or he will start treating her the same way as the civilians in the village.

Also doesn't help that Ino and Sakura who does spend some time with the girl or whenever she meets up with either one in the flower shop or at a restaurant they hang out at. They usually hound her and overwhelm the girl anything about Sasuke and then get into an argument between each other over who likes the boy more totally forgetting that Hinata is right there with them.

Sometime she just wish things were not so difficult or at least solving one of the biggest mystery in her life. Which is why everyone seems to be mistreating her so badly and slowly becoming somewhat violent towards her now that she is older? The only clues she gotten so far and by overhearing some of the villagers stating or making a comment of 'demon scum' or 'the vixen witch is walking in public again' grant switch the 'w' with the letter b. You get a totally different word that is very crude and insulting that Hinata does her best to ignore them much as possible.

Hinata lets out a quiet sigh as she is now standing in front of the doors towards the academy, drowning out all the noise and voices that were echoing out in the halls and outside of the building. As she just bashfully brings her hands together while folding them in front of her stomach, trying her best to ignore some of the insults that were being directed towards her. "Come on now, come on get into your classes we know it is a big day for everyone as it's your graduation day to becoming a Genin! So please everyone calmly step on inside the class your designated too and we will begin everyone's graduation tests!" Exclaim Iruka while moving and waving his arms to direct everyone towards the classroom smiling and saying his hello's to everyone while they are also being greeted by Mizuki inside the class with his own smile and waving his hand to greet the students.

"Oh Hinata welcome is everything…whoa what happened!?" Iruka who is about to greet the heiress step back and notice the condition the girl was in and how semi-dry she looked "you okay you're almost drenched to the bone." Informed the man while lightly crouching down onto one leg and knee looking over the shy girl who meekly nodded while then smiling softly when Iruka flicked off what appeared to be some dirt.

"Hai Iruka-sensei I'm good, just had a run in with a cleaning bucket." The girl informed softly towards the man in order not to get any of the children laughing or snickering at her. "That and wasn't really paying attention where I was walking." The girl shuffled lightly on her feet gently on the tile floor of the hall. Making the man to nod in understanding while standing up fully smiling down at her.

"As long you are okay and not ill then we are good. Go ahead in and take your seat we will begin the graduation test soon as everyone is seated; then we will all get the test going." The man said and laughed to seeing the excitement in her eyes through her shy demeanor as she bows lightly to then running on inside the class room, making Iruka to laugh and chuckle to himself. Continuing to greet and welcome all of the students that were coming into the classroom.

"Hello Hinata take your seat as sure Iruka already informed you of when we are starting." Mizuki spoke up towards the girl while chuckling when she nodded in return to then taking her seat. Unaware of the sneer he is giving the girl and disgusted look in his expression which is quite hidden from everyone ' _thankfully getting her towards the meeting point for the trade offering with the cloud ninjas. Now getting her to follow me and travel with me to the trade-off will be the difficult part. Especially if it raises suspicion to her family and the Hyuga clan.'_ He definitely would need to figure out a way too getting the girl to listen and follow him on out of the leaf village without raising any flags or having her becoming suspicious of him.

Let alone allowing anyone else to spot them leaving the village but no doubt the gate guards would ask what they are doing and where they are heading. So his deception skills will come greatly for that alone and since he has done a great amount of deception over the years both enemies and allies? No doubt it will be easy to trick and fool the two guards at the village gates. ' _Now I just have to wait and see how things turn out and if she passes, I could probably trick her into thinking I know a good jutsu to give her as a congratulating gift. Yeah that will definitely work and what kid or children wouldn't mind getting an awesome gift from the teachers.'_ Add the fact he has been easing her trust with him no doubt it will be easy to tricking the girl. He just has to bide his time for when he can get her by himself, tell her what he is going to give her and then inform her that he can only show her this technique in private.

Possibly doing it right after the tests are over and everyone are being busy being congratulated by a family member or legal guardian. He can lead Hinata out of town and straight towards the meeting point with the cloud ninjas and sell the girl too them while giving them what they've been after for the longest of time which is the secrets of the Byakugan!

Xxx

Hours went by in the leaf village and the ninja academy as everyone who has children attending to the school. Waiting anxiously for their children to come on out of their school and classes wearing the signature ninja headbands that new graduate Genins wear over their forehead, to show honor and respect of the village they are representing and working for. Along with protecting and going into battle to those who they want to protect and value the meaning of both team work and the Will of Fire!

After six hours of school being taught and tests were giving out along with the students performing the necessary techniques they needed in order to past the test. Were slowly if not coming to an end as each teacher were giving the test to individual students who walk in the classroom one by one, then leaving out of the room once they are done performing the technique. When they pass the kids will be given their very own headband and assigned sensei for the next couple days after the Third Hokage has assign them to a sensei they will be working with. Those who don't pass and fail…will have to retake the test again for another whole year in order to get their headbands or at least refine their skills in order to fully perform the three jutsu techniques that is required.

In any case and one happy Heiress who couldn't believe her own eyes let alone own ears. After being called into class to take her test with Iruka and Mizuki? Hinata, who was dead nervous and scared that she wouldn't be able to pass the test let alone perform any of the needed techniques that is required to pass? The young girl had somehow managed if not yet, passed with flying colors as she was able to transform perfectly into Iruka-sensei albeit couple inches shorter than the original, managed to swap herself with one of the objects inside the classroom with the Substitute technique and the toughest of all jutsu academy students usually have trouble doing or learning. Clone jutsu.

A technique that allows the user to make duplicate of themselves out of shadows, in an attempt to trick and throw off their enemies by foolishly attacking the illusion technique leaving them open for the original to knock them out or kill them on site. The girl couldn't believe it when she heard those amazing words that came out from Iruka's mouth and that is "Congratulations Hinata Hyuga! You passed and now an official ninja of the hidden leaf village!"

Or at least that what she would love to hear and think, something she had been thinking about and imagining as she sat there in the playground. Sniffing and hiccupping lightly tightly gripping onto the lone swing that is hanging off from the tree branch, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks passing through her whiskers marks and dropping down onto the ground as she just quietly sways the swing forward and back with the tip of her toes. Watching in silence of everyone being patted on the head, being hugged by their family members and loved ones…even their grandparents were congratulating them with pride and enjoyment.

" _Why…"_ Hinata began to think to herself watching everyone having happy smiles and getting congratulated by their family and friends. " _Why is it that every year that comes to these tests, I ever be able to succeed in passing or even performing the clone jutsu right."_ It was like that for couple years she spent with Iruka's and Mizuki's class and always turns out the same no matter what. Her transformation jutsu turns out good, her substitute jutsu comes out great but when it comes to the clone jutsu? Nope, she can't get that damn technique to work properly and no matter how many times she does seem to have it down and managed to sustain at least three clones AFTER the test is done?

But the next one comes next year it is like her control and ability to even use the technique become abysmal. " _It…it just isn't fair I learn, I practice and even getting the jutsu to work perfectly for that year. But whenever the next year graduation test comes by, it is like I completely forget how to even do the clone jutsu all together and can't even keep one clone without looking disfigured or not appearing at all! What am I doing wrong?"_ The girl then moves her face against the sleeve of her coat as she begins to hear the harsh whispers of some villages talking about her and even making snide comments about how pathetic and useless the girl must be if she can't even pass the test for the third time this year.

Too then saying how every trouble she had caused for everyone is finally catching up with her like last year and preventing the girl ever becoming a Genin. Then went and said even if she did became a ninja, what useless talent like her will ever accomplished; hell she would probably constantly shame her family name over and over until they abandon, banish and ridicule the demon scum till the end of time.

It is nearly pushing Hinata's limits as the girl grits her teeth, opening beginning to sniff and cry trying her best to ignore all this hate emotion that is being directed towards her. All these remarks and insults they will giving her and to push the final button for the girl: saying how she brings shame to the Hyuga clan and that they should just banish the witch permanently, to even saying how scum like her belongs to the wild anyway to be hunted down like the demons they are.

At this point and the depression state Hinata is in the girl might as well sneak out of the lea village and kill herself right here and now. What good will she do if she can't even bring honor to her family name or even bringing honor to the leaf village? "Hinata…" a voice called out in front of her, making the girl to sniff and quickly wipe away the tears in her eyes as she looks up depressingly towards the person who is speaking to her in which was Iruka-sensei "don't cry alright it is not your fault. You shouldn't listen to anything they have to say about you or what they deem should happen." The man then knelt down in front of the girl.

Watching her not even looking at him in the face, as if she doesn't want to even bring shame to him. "Please understand Hinata that most if not a lot of academy students cannot perform most if not half of the require jutsu." The man then smiled softly when Hinata turn her head at him with gritted teeth as she removed one hand away from the ropes.

"But Iruka-sensei I can do the clone jutsu and have perfected it at least couple times. It's just…" Hinata then looks down hiccupping a bit "every single year that comes I always seems to mess up miserably to the point that they do not work anymore. Like I have forgotten what amount of chakra and control I need in order to make them!" She raised her voice slightly as she is doing everything to control her emotions and keeping them contain, knowing the number one rule of being a ninja and that is to not show any emotion.

Iruka hums lightly and can see the truth and sincerity in the girl's eyes of when she is telling him how she can do it. For just some reason the jutsu tends to fail all the time whenever the test comes or is near, making it impossible for her to pass. Making the teacher ponder if it has something to do with her chakra control being bad or that her reserves every time she practices these three jutsu kept getting bigger without her noticing it and making it hard for the girl to even perform the technique? There is just too many variables to look at though and take into consideration. Plus she has been working really hard "you know what Hinata how about this?" Iruka began while raising a finger at the girl who looked up at the man with confusion "how about this past week and you coming to the academy during the day's school is over. You come on over too me and we will check over your clone jutsu for the week; then and only then if it my theory is correct and that you will have control over the technique in the past week. I will let you pass!" he then smiled brightly and nearly got knocked over on the ground from Hinata sudden sad face, turn one into widen of shock and then began frowning, twitching her lips and then into a sad/happy smile too not helping herself but hug the man thanking him and grateful of how he is going to give her the chance to show and prove she can do the technique.

"Heh alright now go on and get home let your father know about today, too then explaining him about my idea of why it is your having trouble with the clone jutsu okay?" Iruka asks then wink "think of it as a one-time deal." Iruka chuckled and watches the girl giggling at the man as she stood up and bow in appreciation "and Hinata, don't tell any of the students about this alright? Also don't let anyone bother you or tell you what you can't or can do or mistreating you okay?" he then gently wipes some of the tears from her face and watches the girl rub her palms over her eyes carefully "now go on and get some rest we will begin things tomorrow okay!"

"Yes Iruka-sensei and thank you, thank you very much!" Glee the Heiress as she happily begins rushing off the school ground and towards the clan district of the leaf village. Leaving Iruka behind as the man couldn't help but shake his head happily while standing on up, to then dusting off the dirt and dust from his clothes.

After speaking to Hinata and heading on back to class in order to gather the test papers, too then bringing them on back to the main office to head home for the day. He went to turn a corner of the school building from the playground after noticing some of the playground toys were forgotten to be brought back into the gym which was Mizuki's shift at the time to clean it all up. Had the man begin walking very slowly around the corner and then coming to a stop from what he could hear sounded like Mizuki speaking to Hinata " _hm wonder why Mizuki is talking to Hinata?"_ Iruka pondered and figured to peak around the corner and tries to listening in of what is being spoken. But seems to only arrive at the last bit of their conversation with Hinata glowing even more in happiness from something being told to her and ran off with the white hair man waving towards her, making Iruka to smile " _huh probably encouraging Hinata and letting her know that she will definitely pass next time she takes the test."_ At least that is what he wanted to think, only for Iruka who was about to greet himself and show up to Mizuki had to widen his eyes at what happened next while hiding himself behind the corner of the building when Mizuki placed a finger against his ear with what appears to be a sickening grin.

"Yeah this is Mizuki and that the deal you wanted or I should say person you want to buy off from here? Will be soon ready and arriving to you soon." The man informed quietly as he speaks through what look like an ear radio contacting and speaking to someone outside of the leaf. "Ah don't worry the Byakugan will be safely in your hands and possible any future generation of ninja's you decide to make. Trust me the Hyuga will be quite the beauty in later years and no doubt will produce great children." Iruka eyes widen in complete fear and shock of what he is hearing all the while doing his best not to give himself away or even blowing his cover as he ease-drop on Mizuki conversation.

"And in return you will give me the scroll of your village hidden techniques and the 200k Ryo for the trade offering right?" Mizuki then licked his lips happily as the person behind the radio agrees to the terms to the money but not the scroll. "Money is fine by me either way, don't think anyone would even want to learn from the scroll." Which he chuckles and jokes with the voice on the other end of the radio "meet me and the girl at the Kukiki edge crossroads and we will make the trade there at…", the man then looks up towards the sun while judging how long it will take him and Hinata to reach there if the girl will be willing to travel with him there or just outright knock her out "till 1am in the morning sound good? Great, meet you there soon I will arrive early knowing how long it takes for you to set up, meeting together right now in radio distance won't be a great idea to do. Okay bye" and with that the man lets go of the ear piece, looking around to making sure he wasn't being watched or heard by anyone.

And then smirk as he goes ahead to head on out while meeting Hinata near the village entrance by 7pm. Unaware of Iruka who was nearby and after hearing of his best friend…betraying everyone and the village like that for money, while selling off HINATA! Hinata of all people he wants to sell her off or trade her for lousy money…no, the scroll they talk about would no doubt be also offered if they were to find out how pure Hinata's Byakugan is and not being from the half-branch family. " _I won't let this happened, Mizuki will not take Hinata away from this village or her family!"_ Thought the man all the while knowing exactly why now he is doing this.

It is because of what Hinata has inside of her and knows about her having the _' Kyubi'_ sealed inside of her and no doubt will want to be seen as a hero! Well this teacher won't allow it and will make sure his student will be safe! Beforehand he should go and inform Lord Hokage about the situation right away, to hopefully be able to find someone to work with and help him stopping Mizuki…but on the other hand he probably won't have enough time to go inform Lord Hokage of the situation and plus Hinata might get traded off before anyone could get there in time and if he goes warning Hiashi, with Hinata possibly explaining to the father about Mizuki knowing a way to help her with the clone jutsu. He possibly won't believe Iruka well…not entirely believing him but possibly question the man.

And if he does believe him with the Hyuga council hearing about how Hinata's judgement being poor of what she just did, will no doubt bring more trouble for her and possibly having the civilians even more aggressive at the young girl for her foolishness or blaming it on the fox sealed inside of her. " _Damn it to hell Iruka be best if you go and intercept instead of standing here twiddling your thumbs of what you should do! Hinata needs you and Kukiki pass crossroads is only about a two hour trip. If I go now and reach the roads before Mizuki, I can intercept and stop him from selling Hinata off!"_ And with those final thoughts while dropping everything he was doing to get a head start of Mizuki so he can stop him and prevent him meeting with his contacts and hopefully saving Hinata from a fate she does not deserve.

"…" thump went a book in a ninja's hand as the one eye man looks down to the school ground. Of where Iruka and Mizuki were once standing at, over hearing the conversations that was taking place between Hinata and Mizuki, to then spotting Iruka coming around the corner to eaves dropping on the two till the Heiress left to then overhearing his friend speaking through a radio ear-piece. "Seems like Iruka would need little bit of help, thankfully those type of radio ear-pieces has about a 100 mile radius too them so figuring out where the contact is hiding, should not be a problem." The Jonin ninja then pulled down his mask revealing what would appear to be red color looking eye with three black tomoes surrounding the pupil giving him a unique ability to seeing and scanning out somebodies chakra reserves in their body. Which this odd eye technique also allows them to identify a fellow ally and different them from the enemy also.

"I leave Mizuki and Hinata to you Iruka while I go and stop the contactor from going to the meeting place." And with that the ninja suddenly vanished after a strong wind breeze whipped up couple of leaves that flew straight up at him in a blink of an eye the man was gone. Leaving the events between teachers and student all up too Iruka. Praying for the man to be able to fight and defend Hinata against the power hungry corrupted Chunin.

Xxx

Oh how things turn from bad to worse by the time Iruka got to the meeting point and revealed himself towards Mizuki and Hinata, confronting the two of them and overhearing their conversation or one sided conversation from Hinata. Whom began to get suspicious near the end of their trip she was having with Mizuki: beginning to ask questions and wondering why it is that they were so far out from the leaf village and about nearly on the end of the borders growing concern of their safety.

In which Iruka at this point and time decided to reveal himself and about to begin inform or ask why the two of them were out so far from the village. In a way to feint ignorance only for Mizuki to start blowing his cover right away when he laid eyes on Iruka, shouting and screaming of why he is here to then demanding Iruka of what happened to the Cloud ninjas that were supposed to meet him here.

In coincidentally causing Hinata to back away and widening her eyes in pure shock of what she heard. All the while beginning to break down from post trauma back when she was almost kidnapped by them. Shaking and trembling badly in front of the two of them with Mizuki chuckling, his shoulders shaking from his chuckles to then throwing his head back in pure laughter to then whipping his head towards the girl with insane looking eyes stating how that things are changing, he will have to step up his game and end her life right here, right now causing the girl who is now completely void of any other emotions but fear stumbled down onto her rear while trying to crawl herself away.

Luckily Iruka was there to protect Hinata by switching him with the girl by using a Substitute jutsu! Making her to yelp and fall onto the ground when he did so as the teacher quickly brought out his Kunai and defend himself from Mizuki large wind shuriken weapon "HINATA RUN GET OUT OF HERE!" Iruka shouted as he grunts from his kunai being pushed down by the derange man's weapon doing his best to overpower him and throw him off.

"Bu-but-but", Hinata began to say though the situation she is in or Iruka is in right now. Is telling her that he is going have trouble fighting back against Mizuki if she were to stick around. Nodding as well hopping onto her feet the girl began running as fast she could, only to hear a scream that caused her to slide to a stop quickly spinning around to check up on the teacher and went completely pale as she saw Iruka got kicked against the side of his ribs sending him flying across the fields right into a tree bark.

"Oh come now Iruka the party is only beginning and Hinata here is our main guess. After all it is her fault for everything that has been happening in the village. Right Hinata?" Chuckled the now crazy looking ex-teacher while he grins sickly at the pale who began blinking her eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't notice or began thinking why everyone has been calling you improper names or why it is that you have been getting discriminating by every single person who lives in the village you pompous bitch!" he lower his head with a very scary look now.

"MIZUKI DON'T IT IS FORBIDDEN!" Shouted Iruka as he is doing his damn best to getting up from the ground shoving and throwing some of the branches and splinters off from his body "STOOOOP!" He let out one last yell as Mizuki began walking forward at the frozen girl whose eyes were so wide and so lost that she wanted to know, she needed to know why it is that everyone is mistreating her so badly.

"The cause of your mother's death, the cause of the kidnapping nine years ago, the cause of everyone getting hurt and bad luck following them whenever you are around or just out in the village. Things breaking, people getting sick and even losing their items or having horrible days. Don't you get it you demon scum, you're the cause of everything that has been happening in the village. You bring disaster everywhere you walk and the spawn of all evil!" The man continued with his voice raising higher and higher! His right arm this time around reached around his back after leaning forward in order to grab his second wind shuriken weapon with eyes wide and sickening smile reaching each cheek.

"Stop it don't listen!" But Iruka's words went deaf ears to Hinata as the girl pale eyes shook and shiver in great fear but also wanting to know, she needed to know why is it that all these things happen and if she is truly the cause of her mother's death "NOOO!" Iruka yelled when Mizuki charged at Hinata.

"And the main reason of why the nine-tailed fox come terrorizing our home and village. IS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE RENCARNATION OF THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" Hinata gasped as everything went completely quiet and dark around her world. Seeing nothing but imagery of the giant fox attacking and destroying everything in the village. Villagers screaming and fleeing from the giant demon who attacks, stabs, slash and ripping everyone apart it can get its claws on or can spot with its eyes. Too then ripping and tearing every single building that may get in its way while using all of its tail to destroy anything left…then imagery of her mother who gotten sick and ill after the festivals started and the kidnapping occur that Hinata over the course of her mother about to give birth to Hanabi her little sister, the mother slowly and steadily began getting weaker and weaker.

Always hanging out with Hinata and spending much of her time with the girl the words of the villagers were all echoing and drowning out everything around the girl as Hinata. Just collapse onto the ground both hands and knees staring disbelieving at the ground all the while the life literally drained from her body "I-I-I-I am the _Kyubi?_ " Hinata whispered quietly as Iruka frantic voice yelled and shouted towards the girl.

"YES THAT'S IT STAY THERE AND MAKE THIS EASIER FOR ME NOW DIE _KYUBI_ BITCH!" screamed the derange betrayer of the leaf village as Hinata quickly closes her eyes as everything went dark for her and quiet to then a noise of a weapon along with a squished like sound echoed throughout the entire forest scaring away some of the crows with spots of blood flew up and over shadow the reflection of the moon and splatter lightly on the ground…

 ** _To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone not much to say except I really enjoyed writing this chapter very much and was finally able to do a somewhat proper fight scene between Iruka and Mizuki the first time around. Considering the Manga and Anime didn't really show us them properly fighting lol, so hope you all have fun and enjoy the chapter, especially the one who requested this XD.  
**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 3: Faith of no change, charging of being a Genin!**

Pale eyes frozen in place nothing but fear etched on them as they stared openly at the person who had taken the hit for them. Blood splatter against the ground beneath them, some of it landing on their forehead and trailing down against the bridge of their nose to their cheeks. Stuttering and trying so hard to get the lump inside their throat to go down, hoping to get their voice heard and clear too the person who had taken a blow from a giant windmill shuriken!

"I-I-Iruka...sensei w-w-why?" Hinata managed to finally said as she is down on her back, hands clutching tightly against the ground. Her legs shaking and trembling badly from the sight before her, Iruka had taken a large shuriken towards the back in which no doubt must have left him immobilize greatly from having it jab into his back like that. "Why did you...protect me...?"

"Because Hinata", Breathed Iruka with heavy gasps and breathing "I-I know what its like to be you...to be alone no one being there for me too make you smile or being happy." The man then lifted his head up with tears going down his face, gritting his teeth with slight blood dripping down his mouth. "I too felt alone scared not entirely sure what you're suppose to do or what you can do too make the pain go away or why people treating you so indifferent." informed the man who is defending the young scared girl whose eyes could not look away from his face. Seeing the pain and sorrow etched into his expression, as he slowly looks at the girl through the pain that he is feeling from the wind shuriken stabbed into his back.

"Always wanting attention trying to figure out why it is that no one seems to see you, noticing you or even give a damn about what is happening around you..." Iruka then clenches his teeth as memories began pouring through his mind once again. The night 12 years ago during the nine-tailed fox attacking the village, with his mother and father going off attacking it and protecting the village. "You and I, in a way are the same...even though you may have a father left, he doesn't give you the needed attention to you like your mother. Not being able to be with you out in the village to help protect you from those hateful glares, people ignoring you when something terrible happens to you or just our right ignores you just for existing." Hinata felt her heart sinking and her nerves calming down from everything that has been told to her now, focusing her attention towards Iruka while figuring out and realizing WHY this man...

This sensei of hers spent so much time with her as he could in school and during free time. Helping her out with things she didn't quite understand or why it is that most of her teachers either kicks her out of school or dispelling her: Iruka open his eyes doing his best to keep his tears from falling anymore "so please try to understand Hinata that it doesn't have to be like this, you...you don't have to feel alone or feel like you don't need to exist." The man then groans and grunting out in pain as he is slowly moving away from Hinata.

Giving the girl a chance to situate herself better and sitting up to then quickly grabbing his shoulders in panic as now tears began swelling up in her own eyes when Iruka, nearly collapse onto the ground when he pulled the shuriken out. "And don't let anyone...tell you any different, Hinata you do have a purpose in this world, in this life you live in right now you can't throw it away." the man then slams the weapon down onto the ground, turning his attention towards Mizuki who is standing up on a branch staring down at the two.

"You fucking for real Iruka? You honestly believe your own words wasn't you the one who hated the nine-tailed fox, a demon spawn of this world for killing your family, leaving you behind with nothing but ruins and loneliness! Did you not wanted to gut it, kill it in it's sleep or even murder the child who had it sealed inside of it!" shouted the derange man while grabbing his second shuriken from his back.

Enjoying the expression Hinata is giving and the fear etch on her face while staring up at the rising but slowly struggling Iruka. Mizuki chuckled with his shoulders shaking as he then shook his head, closing his eyes "why does it matter to what is being said to her anyway? Hinata is just a demon and doesn't nor will she ever learn what us humans are saying anyway!" He then thrusts his hand forward with one finger "that thing deserves every retribution she receives! The punishment should be death for all the mass murders, destruction and terror that comes with her from here on out and towards the future!" he screamed out getting ready to leap off from the branch.

"You're wrong Mizuki..." Iruka growled out while hardening his glare and gritting his teeth "the only demon around here I see is in front of me." His tone was dark and deep staring at now a wide-eyed Mizuki who is in disbelief "the monsters are the ones people truly make themselves to be...not the people they accuse of." Iruka then swiped the Star shuriken away as it flew and whiz by through couple of tree branches by slicing them off out from it's path and embedding itself onto a tree bark. Too which the sensei went and grabbed his kunai from his weapon pouch, twirling it in his hand and then poise it in front of his face "and if people are so blind to see that a child is in need of help or is lost but never dares lift a finger to assist them? Then who is the true demon huh..." he then grits his teeth.

"Especially you for bringing shame to this village let alone possibly having an entire clan turning their backs on the leaf! If they were to learn about you selling Hinata off to the cloud ninja's like some slave well I won't accept it!" he screamed out while running towards the man leaving Hinata to stand there "HINATA GO AND RUN BACK TO THE VILLAGE! WARN LORD HOKAGE!" Iruka scream towards the girl which had her stumbling a bit, to then look at Mizuki who charged right on in towards Iruka making contact with his weapon and his own.

"Why bother letting her escape we both could use the bounty on the girl's head from the cloud! At least we can profit for selling her off!" Mizuki screamed while he kicked off from Iruka's knees, sliding backwards into a spinning motion then flicking the windmill shuriken straight at Iruka, who immediately side-flipped out of the way while throwing his kunai at Mizuki. Who easily deflected it by throwing some ninja stars at the kunai as both weapons made contact and flew off in different directions.

To which both men ran close to one another and began going into a fierce hand-to-hand combat against one another. Making Hinata who is watching this and witnessing her first ever conflict in her life, breaking out before her as she shook her head and trembled not entirely sure what to make of the situation, or why everything that's happening has to be her fault. "Come on Hinata get out of here, run go!" Iruka shouted before receiving a punch too his face to only block Mizuki's second punch.

Fear has struck the girl and could be seen when her eyes widen nearly gasping at the sight of blood, coming off from the two sensei's who were once friends are now fighting. Just because of her, because of her having the fox inside is whats causing this conflict! "Do you still not get it Iruka! Why would she listen to anyone after what been said and learning the truth about herself why should she listen to anyone!" Mizuki cackled while beginning to give round house kicks towards Iruka's head.

Who duck from the first kick and then hops backwards from the second kick, to try and counter with a forward punch towards the man's chest only to whiff it just at the last second. Though immediately swung a hand under his stretched arm to grab Mizuki's deadly chop towards Iruka's arm and then knee kicks the white hair sensei in the pelvis. Forcing Mizuki to slide backward and wince in horrible pain as it nearly knock the air right out of him and almost causing him to black out.

But right before he felt faint or noticing Iruka ready to deliver a jumping punch towards him. The man immediately swung his head forward with a big headbutt towards Iruka's nose sending the man hard into the ground when they made contact, grunting and groaning in terrible pain. He could feel that his nose had probably broken with that move and is having trouble getting his limbs to respond correctly "have to hand it too you Iruka, your skills are not so bad...for the most part too bad that potential is wasted on being a teacher." cackle the man as he then spit out blood from his mouth and glares on over where Hinata might be. Only to blink his eyes seeing that she was not there at all "pfft...fucking bitch got away seems like you manage to get through after all..." He then sucker kick Iruka in the ribs, sending the man bouncing and rolling towards a tree " seems like I'll have to kill her myself!" stated the derange man as he then goes and gives chase towards Hinata.

In which Iruka who opened his eyes halfway with slight darkness surrounding his eyes, tried to extend his arm out in order to stop Mizuki though was unable too and slams his hand down into the ground. Groaning and slowly getting up...to then smirking.

Xxx

" _All of this just because of what is inside of me!? Iruka-sensei and Mizuki fighting one another is because of what is in me, just because of not being told or even informed by anyone whats sealed inside of me! Is their real reasoning of fighting..."_ Yeah her thoughts and sentences are so broken up, she couldn't tell what is the truth or what is a lie anymore. Honestly why did the Kage, why did her father or even Iruka-sensei keep something like this from her!?

Is it because they would be afraid of how the girl reacted if she did knew about the _Kyuubi_ sealed inside of her while lashing out or going berserk on them? Or even worse releasing the nine-tailed beast from its cage and fully take control of her? The wind rushing by her whipping against her pale sensitive skin, her coat jacket strings flapping and hitting against her chest as the girl is doing everything to keep her breathing even out and steady while rushing her way back to the village, to warn the Kage about what is happening or what Mizuki is up too! " _Iruka..."_

" _Hinata you do have a purpose in this world..."_

" _He...is the one who believed in me."_ Were the thoughts going through Hinata's head as the girl speed began picking up some more and stomping harder into the ground. " _He was there to help me out when I needed it, some of the people too in the village went out of their way to helping me figuring out things I never understood. Or taking the time out of their hands to help teach me things that I should have known when the teachers kicked me out."_ Her eyes that were once feared and scared, worried about what is going on all around her to even becoming blinded of the things that did happen in front of her.

" _Don't you think that you have no purpose in this world because you do! Don't throw your life away just because what is being said to you."_ Her fingers curled into her palms as the girl closes her eyes tightly. Having her own images and flashbacks of the man helping her out over the years she spent in the academy years of her life. Too even remembering her first time meeting Iruka-sensei when he was assigned to be the teacher of her class: his welcoming warm smile and introducing everyone to the class to even asking Hinata herself too introduce herself for everyone. Making the young, quiet and shy girl to blink her eyes and even pointed at herself with the man smiling and nodding his head.

Iruka was the first to ever look at her in school, call her name and even help her out with questions she didn't understand or even some of the words that were on her papers. Yeah sure lessons in the Hyuga compound is good an all, but what she learns from the clan cannot be applied to what is taught in the academy...

" _And having at least those who accepts me or doesn't treat me any different. Should come first not those who discriminate me just for walking outside the village."_ The girl though began thinking of what Mizuki began saying and how even Iruka himself, hated the nine-tailed fox. To saying how he wanted to kill it and gut it when he has the chance. Yeah sure saying how those who do accept her or even speak with her are important...but what if they were just faking it. To having the girl lower her guard down just to strike her least she expects it?

Hinata shook her head left to right, if anything her friends around her age wouldn't do that. No what reason will they have for wanting to hurt the girl. They are probably in the dark much as she is and knew nothing about her having the nine-tailed fox seal deep inside of her " _what am I suppose to believe in anymore? Who am I to trust anymore...being sold sounds more inviting than being killed..."_ Hinata thought to herself while tripping over a tree root that snared around her ankles. Sending her down hard into the ground to then sliding forward a bit, cutting her skin lightly while feeling stinging sensation through her arms .

"L _et's face it Hinata what true purpose do you have? Even if you work hard and begin your life as a ninja, what are the chances that those who gives out missions or even teaming up with a Jonin sensei. What chances you will have that they too will do everything they can, to getting rid of you or even killing you on a mission?"_ Hinata then began slowly getting up onto her knees as she began panting and breathing heavily, gritting her teeth tightly. " _What is the point..."_ Hinata then gasp when she heard what sounded like people heading in her direction.

No doubt it is Mizuki hoping to reaching her and killing her on the spot or even incapacitating her and then selling her off towards the cloud ninjas. Hell, even use her as means to killing Iruka-sensei, although despite everything the girl still went and took cover from Mizuki as she ran towards the right of the path she took with Mizuki to crawling and hiding herself underneath couple of bushes. Trying her hardest not to let her breathing give her position away. Then covered her head when one of Mizuki's weapon's literally being slammed up on the tree behind her, to then hearing what sounded like grunts and shouts coming from two men.

"Why are you insisting on protecting her and saving her Iruka! She doesn't deserve to live nor will anyone miss her if she did die!" Yelled Mizuki as the man is having somewhat an upper hand on Iruka, but is still having somewhat difficulty blocking most of Iruka's strikes, especially when he feint his kicks to switching it up with a forward punch towards Mizuki's chest. That nearly missed Mizuki although got caught when Iruka quickly swung his right leg that helped him with the forward punch. To round house kick the man across the face and sliding him back, to then follow up with another round house kick by continuing his forward momentum by digging his heels into the ground with the right foot, to lift up his left leg in order to swing at Mizuki again causing another direct hit onto the man.

To then Iruka stomping both legs down onto the ground and quickly whipping his hands behind his back into his weapon pouch. Then began throwing and tossing ninja star's at the derange ex-teacher "because she is part of the leaf Mizuki, I would not be honoring Lord Hokage wishes if I were to allow anything happen to those who live here or is family of the village!" Shouted the scar man watching and gritting his teeth at the way Mizuki is easily deflecting and grabbing some of the stars, by accurately stabbing his own kunai through the hole and flinging them back to Iruka.

By spinning in place and flicking the kunai and ninja star at the man. Who immediately bend backwards enough to avoid the weapons and then flung his upper body forward at the same time, grabbing two more ninja tools from his pouch and throwing them at Mizuki. Who did the same by throwing his next two ninja tools while then charging towards Iruka going into a CQC with the man. By throwing a right forward punch at Iruka. Who raise his right arm up to block some of the force by having the fist slide across his arm to then flicking it away by throwing his arm downward, to then tilted left from Mizuki's left punch to which Iruka counter by throwing his right fist at the man.

Though missed when Mizuki just raised his left arm to block the punch and whacking his arm away, to then doing a double kick at Iruka. Who did his best to block the first kick but then grunted when the second kick made contact, throwing him off the ground and into a small tumble on his feet.

"Face it Iruka you don't have the skills or experience of defeating", Mizuki never got to finish his sentence when he felt his legs being sweep off the ground and hitting it hard, but quickly rolled out of the way from Iruka dive kicking towards the man: while then ducking and quickly tilted his left shoulder from Mizuki throwing two kunai's at him, then tilted his right shoulder to avoid another set of ninja tools as the scarred man delivers a powerful punch too his face.

Forcing Mizuki to stumble backwards while coughing and spitting out blood, chuckling when he saw it and wipes an arm over his lips "I don't need to be skilled to taking you out Mizuki, all I need is experience in fighting to defeat you." taunt Iruka who is breathing and panting lightly as beads of sweat began rolling down his forehead along with Mizuki as both teachers. Had somewhat cuts and bruises on their faces with Mizuki having a cut on the top of his lip smiling and sneering towards the scarred man. "Honestly thought we were friends Mizuki but guess that in itself is a lie huh." Iruka leaps forward at Mizuki to deliver a jumping kick at him, to which Mizuki quickly blocks it with his wrists while separating them apart to throw Iruka off but only proceed to give the man needed height: to start twirling and throwing ninja stars at Mizuki.

Who cussed under his breath as he began jumping and flipping backwards from harm, while throwing his own ninja tools out to deflect some of the weapons and having them start flying off in random directions and into different trees, bushes and parts of the ground. Even some whizzing by Hinata who quickly moves away from the side of the tree, making sure not to raise her voice when some of the weapons and tools barely nicked her or hitting the girl, but began thumping and implanting themselves against the tree bark she is hiding behind. As she goes and began lifting her hands up to her ears with her eyes closing shut, trying so hard not to listen in on the fighting or battling teachers. But decided against the idea considering if she wanted to be a ninja, then a ninja must not be afraid or scared!

The girl needed to see and watch is going on while understanding the situation before her, figure out why it is that Iruka will be protecting her and saving her from Mizuki? Yeah sure he told her how they were one of the same, and share similar life styles. Too then stating how she has a purpose in this world but what are the chances that in itself is a lie? What if he is just saying those things just to like Mizuki said: to cut and kill her when she least expects it...

"Do you not understand the danger you are putting us in Iruka!? Letting that demon live and roam around in our home like that, can't you see the bitch will be preparing herself to murdering us all!" screamed the white-hair teacher as he is beginning to have an upper hand against Iruka. By getting a bit more faster on the man and starting to hit harder against the scarred man in front of him.

Watching how he is flinching and closing one eye every time he tries and defend himself from the constant punches and kicks Mizuki will dish out. Too which Iruka will try and retaliate back by throwing his own punches and even using parts of his arms to hopefully throw the deranged man off by doing so. Though misses every time he tries to doing so whenever Mizuki ducks and then throws a low kick towards his ribs! Forcing Iruka to slide back and away from him to then shouting in pain when Mizuki kicked off from his heels following up with a uppercut towards his chin.

Making Hinata who is watching this to widen her eyes and gasp horribly at the sight of blood flying off from the man and dripping down his chin when he came back down into the ground. Then rolling off when he received another heavy blow to his stomach from Mizuki, bouncing and rolling uncontrollably towards one of the trees "A demon is a demon, they grow stronger every time you let them get the chance. Too plot and gain ideas on how too get their revenge: Iruka please you and I can stop her, we can defeat the demon spawn before she gets the strength, get the power from her nine-tails powers before they get awaken!" Mizuki preached out while he began pulling out another wind shuriken from his back that is tucked away in his weapon pouch. Flicking it outward and opening up with his out stretched arm "after all Hinata is only a demon and that is what demons do...they back stab you and play with your emotions, don't you see that I am only protecting the leaf?"

Hinata raised herself up from the ground and peek around the tree, breathing heavily and quickly unsure of what she should feel or understand what Mizuki saying is true or not? Though closed her eyes tightly with gritted teeth starting to get quite angry and annoyed with all of this speech about calling her a demon spawn, the second coming of destruction of her home her family! Even if that is true and even if she is the nine-tailed fox; how come her own family and home is going out of their way to making sure she get's the best of things, get treated properly without being judge or called Demon? Hell her own father is making sure to go out of his way in making sure that things don't go bad for her. Even if he is stuck doing clan work and dealings to running everything that goes on in the Hyuga compound: he still goes out of his way with his free time to spend time with Hinata and even Hanabi.

" _Then there is Hanabi-chan she will be devastated if I were to suddenly disappeared or get killed by someone. If anything I mean the whole entire world too my sister..."_ Hinata then widen her eyes and listened in to what sounded like couple more minutes of battle being drawn out with the two teachers as Iruka, after what seemed like having enough of the discrimination towards Hinata. Had succeeded in getting couple of kunai slashes on Mizuki and even getting one ninja star embedded into his right shoulder.

But got the wind knock out of him when he tried to deliver a elbow thrust that could knock Mizuki out cold! Though got knee kicked in the stomach when Mizuki grabs onto Iruka's arm and pulled him right into his knee and then twirl kicked Iruka in the chest with chakra reinforcing the kick: sending the man flying fast and hard into a tree bark, nearly breaking the bones in his back and shoulders as the man shouted out in pain, then slumping down onto the ground with his arms relaxing and letting go of his weapons.

" _Iruka-sensei!"_ Hinata screamed in her head with fear behind her eyes, trembling horribly at the sight of her teacher. Oh how much she wants to go out there and protect Iruka, protecting the one person out of the entire school building who went out of his way to making sure she got treated properly just like any other student: going out of his free time to even going back to past lessons for the girl to catch up on and get brought up to speed...to even spending lunch or eating at the local ramen shop with the girl to help her out with history, basics of chakra manipulation and concentration too even teaching her how to make hand signs for the jutsu that she needed to learn for when the graduation exams were to come. Too even bringing the girl towards the practice grounds of the academy, to start learning how to use ninja tools, weapons and basic CQC even though her compound and father teachers her how to fight by using their Jyuuken techniques.

But not about the basics of fighting or how to move and flow with her body, to even learning how to judge and determine what kind of movements her enemy or opponent might do. Shaking her head and growling out with tears flying off from her eyes, she harden her glare ready to throw herself out there and help Iruka though before she could even take a step forward with her sandals digging into the ground. Hinata widen her eyes in pure fear of what was said to Mizuki when he finished telling Iruka that is how Demons behave when they trick into others of trusting them, to then killing those they foolishly trust them and losing their lives with Iruka responding back "you're right that is what demons do, hell all demons are like what you describe." Causing Hinata world to nearly come crashing down around her as she felt her head spinning and wrapping her with swirling emotions that is clogging her thoughts greatly.

To which she had to catch herself against the tree next to her shaking and shivering of her eyes. Too then closing them tightly as she rests a hand onto her heart. " _Then...then it is true, Iruka doesn't really care for me at all nor did he ever wanted to help me in the first place! He too thought and saw me as a demon, a spawn of a monster!"_

"Am I finally getting through to you Iruka, finally you can see what I've been saying all this-"

"But that isn't what Hinata is." Interrupted Iruka while lifting his head up at the teacher who widen his eyes, while then glaring down at the scarred man. Even Hinata had to whip her head up towards the injured Iruka when he announced that.

"Excuse me?"

Mizuki looked like he did not hear Iruka correctly or is trying to not listen too the statement he just announced about Hinata not being a demon "you heard me and I stay firm to what I say of how people who sees her as such, are the demons themselves. Hinata is a hard working child who has heart of gold, cares for those surrounding her and always making sure to help out in the best of abilities she can offer." Iruka began saying while grunting and hissing lightly from couple of Kunai's being thrown at him and being stabbed into his legs, shoulders and parts of his arms yet still smiling despite the pain he is feeling or Mizuki demanding him to shut up "she works hard, does her best to keeping up with others and even trains to the limit of her body. Like Lord Hokage, her love to protecting her home and those who lives here is the strongest I have ever seen with the 'will of fire' being strong within her. She is no demon or a monster", Iruka then made eye contact with a serious look while smiling brightly "she is Hinata Hyuga, of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

This had Mizuki staring in disbelief with one eyebrow twitching profusely at the ridiculous announcement the delusional man had ever spoken out. Thinking he had possibly gotten hit in the head to many times and is deluded into thinking that Hinata is a human being, a regular person like everyone else in this world. Too even stating how her love for the village and people in her lives are sincere and true.

While Hinata who listened in on this and leaning against the tree even more, couldn't help but felt her heart rising up and responding to the speech Iruka had giving towards Mizuki, even stating how she is no demon but Hinata of the leaf! Everything he had stated and poured out towards the crazy teacher was nothing but the truth, to even down the last art about how she is like Lord Hokage. Whose love to protecting those that live here and are close family to her along with it being her home isn't fake! Tears poured out from her eyes and dripping down towards the ground she is standing on, sniffing and hiccuping at the amazing speech Iruka had giving out, defending her and trying his best to show Mizuki that Hinata is not what he sees her as, but a true human being " _I-Iruka..."_ she quickly wipe her eyes with her sleeves, rubbing them and swiping them across both of them as her hiccups were slowly calming down and beginning to breathe normally again. As she then began slowly removing her arms from her eyes as the soft and weeping eyes were now replace with determination and courage.

"Well I was going to spare you and share half the money I was going to receive from the cloud ninja for selling her off. But I change my mind", Mizuki announced while lifting the Wind shuriken over his head and began spinning it with just his chakra "say hello to the devil with the she-demon coming with you Iruka!" screamed the man as he charges straight towards the scarred Teacher who just sat there unable to move or even get the energy to start pulling out the different Kunai's and ninja stars that were embed into his arms, shoulders and legs as he watches his once best friend and school co-worker comes rushing at him ready to split him in half.

" _As long Hinata got away and is running back to safety then it is all good. I just hope Hiashi could forgive me for letting things go this far..."_ Iruka told himself while waiting for Mizuki to finish him off and killing him on the spot as the man is just mere five minutes from him only for Iruka to open his eyes wide at the sight he did not expected or seeing!

Hinata out of no where and with both of her palms facing ahead of her, had darted out from her hiding place sliding to a stop in front of Iruka. To then pulling both her arms back and then thrust them both upward right towards Mizuki's chin sending the man flying backwards with the wind shuriken flying off in another direction away from the battlefield. With the man tumbling and rolling on the ground with great pain entering inside of him, as he hits and bashes up against the rocks, pebbles and even some of the bushes that were nearby as the man began coming to a sliding halt from the powerful force behind Hinata's palm strike "ugh...not bad for a rat like yourself..." Mizuki coughed and wheezed out as he felt blood once more rushing out of his throat and onto the ground. As he lifts his head up and glares deadly towards the young girl: who is standing in front of Iruka with her arms position and poised for attack, the formation and fighting stance she took was the famous Jyuuken stance. With her eyes glaring back at the man with her head lowering down a bit, feeling her purple bangs blowing gently from the breeze and winds blowing through the forest.

"Don't...you dare ever harm my sensei again you...you monster." Hinata threaten out while gritting her teeth. Iruka staring in great surprised and astonishment of the girl able to make direct contact against Mizuki while successfully landing a hit on his chin without getting cut! "Cause if you do..." her eyes then bulges a bit as veins appeared on each side of her eyes while her pupils looked a lot different than usual as those lavender eyes of hers, took on a slightly alter look in them "I will make sure you will be brought into the morgue!" growled the girl as she watches the man rising up and began laughing insanely in the open while placing a hand onto his forehead.

"You honestly think someone like you could defeat me!? ME! A Chuunin level ninja, you're nothing but weak, pathetic and sorry excuse of a ninja! None the fact you are also nothing but a worthless, powerless demon! What makes you think that you...you", his voice began slurring out and his field of vision began blurring out of focus. Too even feeling his balance being off as he wobbles left to right, trying desperately to find footing "what the hell...?! What did you...did you do to me!"

Hinata blinked her eyes a bit in confusion and began to notice something about her own vision. Everything had seemed to turn black and white, showing and detailing all of the forest life grounds, trees and rocks all around them having a bright white coloring to them with little blue like glows surrounding them. Too then showing and being able to detail or seeing some of the wild life in the night, far from her current position and even able to detailed out some of the deer's and bucks: who were out and about couple distance away eating, snacking on some berries and some bushes. The girl didn't understand what is going on or why it is she is able to see something that is maybe about ten to twenty miles away from her.

But what really caught her off guard is when she went to focus her attention towards Mizuki, nearly jumping out of her skin when all she could see is his body outline. Couple with dots covering in his body pinpointing what looks to be flow of chakra moving through these strings or pathways connecting to the other dots on his body. Being curious and wondering if it is just him that she is able to see it, turned her attention around her back and saw the same thing with Iruka! Who too had dots surrounding certain parts of his body with somewhat faint blue glows traversing through these pathways, while some were having trouble entering or passing through certain points "H-Hinata...you did it, you succeeded!" Iruka suddenly cheered causing her to get out of her train of thought and tilt her head confusingly at the man. As she scratches lightly on a whisker mark on her cheek and then widen her eyes in happiness when he told her while chuckling "you've activated your Byakugan! Your clans doujutsu that allows you to-"

"I get it now that is why I am able to see everything or those weird paths inside of Mizuki bodies!" Hinata finished for Iruka as she could not help but keep that smile of hers as she got into a more confident position with her Jyuuken stance "which means the reason why Mizuki is off balance is because I managed to close out a chakra points near his face, when I struck his chin!"

"Fucking hell you didn't this is a drug! You drugged me with your demonic powers and used a forbidden technique!" screamed the slurring man as he began rushing on towards the girl with intent of killing and striking her down, watching that smile of hers to grow even more "I'll fucking kill you, who cares about the money anymore I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance!" He then grabs a very bloody and sharp looking kunai that had been in used a lot over the years. Mizuki raises it high above his shoulders as began closing the distance towards the young girl "DIE DEMON BITCH!"

"Not today", Hinata quietly stated as she watches the man's body movement and could detailed out how he is going to throw a fake swipe from his shoulders with the way his muscle flexed a bit, to show he is going to try and slit the girl's throat as Hinata immediately ducks towards the ground. Making Mizuki to miss her completely as the man widen his eyes in pure fear of what just happened or wondering how the hell she is able to predict his moves!? "2 palms!" shouted the girl as she jabs two of her palms into the man's stomach, which had him making wretched noises when it felt like sharp thick needles were stabbing straight through his body!

"4 Palms, 6 Palms, 12 palms!" Hinata continued her assault on Mizuki as she begins spinning, moving and twisting her body expertly across the ground making sure her legs and feet were slamming and stepping in timing to her palm strikes. As she attacks Mizuki stomach two more times, to then use the flat end of her palm to slam down against his left leg with her right palm, while the left palm strike up into his right chest. To then twirled her body in place and delivered another two palm strikes right at the man's left shoulder and left elbow with both of her palms. Too which for Iruka eyes is watching impressed at the movements and swift strikes Hinata is delivering on the foolish ex-teacher.

Watching how the girl is making sure to strike down only the probably important parts of the man's body and chakra points. Disabling them and closing them out in order to make it quite difficult for him to move or even lay a finger on the girl as her speed and movements were beginning to become hard too follow or even keep track as she struck the man six more times, then six more times making it 18 strikes. Too then nine more strikes on the man's body bringing the Jyuuken assault up too 26 times and then with blurring speed and movements of her hands and arms striking him even faster brought the finishing blow of her Jyuuken strikes to "32 palms!" with both arms tugging back against her sides and thrust them fast and hard into Mizuki's chest with such force behind her strike with chakra bursting out through her hands and into the man's body.

Sent Mizuki flying hard and fast with a loud boom from Hinata's Jyuuken strike blasting chakra throughout his body! Bouncing and tumbling uncontrollably against the ground and even going through some of the tree barks in the forest as they break apart and sent some of the trees tumbling down hard and fast towards the ground. Making even louder erupting booms to echo out the entire fields and forest path they were on as the man. Who was attack none-stop by Hinata's Jyuuken style is covered in nothing but splinters, bruises, cuts and even covered in a lot of his blood as Hinata had managed. Too somewhat hurt the man unintentionally through internal means on the account the Jyuuken can also be used, to do internal damage to the enemy if the Hyuga wanted too.

Since she was angry and wanted to do everything in her power to making sure that Iruka will be safe and sound as well herself from the man? She needed to be sure that he wouldn't be able to use his arms or even his legs while she was striking him and palm striking his chakra points. Making sure to close out both his chakra points while also using the fighting style to injure him badly enough, he wouldn't be able to get up or move. Iruka who witness first hand of how strong and dangerous the Hyuga technique can be...along with being proud of Hinata being able to successfully not only activate her Byakugan, but also doing the full 32 palm Jyuuken strikes?

But also brave and strong she is of taking on someone who is more experienced and skilled she is, too wanting to protect and saving Iruka's life from Mizuki and even stopping the man from doing anything else that might cause trouble or bring danger to the leaf village. "And...don't even think about selling me, or my family to another village like a slave again! This is my home and I am not leaving anytime soon!" Hinata growled down towards the somewhat conscious man, to then delivering a final blow to the man's head knocking him out completely as she turn her attention towards Iruka. With heavy and out of breath breathing, looking quite paled and little green in the face as the girl began moving while hissing lightly as she wraps one arm over a shoulder. To then smiling lightly at Iruka who is chuckling and smiling towards the girl "I-I think might have sprang something...you alright Iruka-Iruka-sensei? He...he didn't break anything did he?" Hinata asked while kneeling down and sitting down on her legs, looking over the man's injuries.

" _Despite everything she went through, nearly being sold towards the cloud ninja and finishing her very first fight against someone who is more experienced than her? She is still showing kindness and worries for my safety and injuries I may have sustain...I have no doubt that she will become an amazing ninja if she keeps this up._ _Kyuubi_ _be damned that alone is not going to stop her from achieving her dreams of becoming a ninja. The will of fire is definitely strong in her Lord Hokage and will be wrong not passing her exam...after all."_ And this is where he had to eye smile while waving Hinata to come close asking her to close her eyes " _she did do the requirement of showing off her clan technique and doujutsu with flying colors!"_

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Iruka's voice echoed in Hinata's eyes as the girl began opening her eyes once more to then wincing them lightly, from the morning sunlight breaking through the horizon and beaming its sunshine rays through the tree bushes and branches. That shone and beam blindly down over the girl and Iruka, as the two of them were now standing but with one detail that seems quite off? Iruka wasn't wearing his ninja headband "congratulations Hinata you graduated!" He announced.

"W.." Hinata wanted to say what only to then quickly move her hands up to her forehead and began feeling around what appears to be something wrap around her forehead, to then stretching it outward and down eye level. Causing her to gasp and widen her eyes so much, to which deactivated her Byakugan.

"And as for your reward of graduating into a full blown Genin. We will go and celebrate at Ichiraiku ramen shop!" The man then blinked his eyes and looks down at the girl. Who is twitching and fumbling around her lips even nibbling them lightly. Making Iruka become worried or wondering if she is upset about something, only to then yelp and began laughing happily when Hinata shook her head and looks up at the man with that happy smile of hers and those whisker marks going upward with said smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Iruka-sensei!" Shouted and cheered the girl as she hugged the man and knocking them both back onto the ground, with their laughter filling the air and only thing that could be heard echoing throughout the morning fields with Iruka playfully stating how that hurt just adding even more laughter from the two of them as he congratulated and patted Hinata's back in happiness.

" _After what you displayed today Hinata I am sure you will become a great ninja, the road only becomes harder from here on out. But I rather not ruin this moment and let you know or understand everything over ramen, you deserve it."_ Iruka told himself as he and Hinata gotten up from the ground and the girl, telling the man to go ahead and wrap his arm over her shoulders to help walking him back to the village and possible get his injuries healed up, for tonight has been a very long night and they deserve the needed break and relaxation.

Xxx

We turn our focus to another individual who had somewhat went through something similar to what Hinata just experienced right now with Iruka, only that he experienced it with all of his teammates and Jonin sensei...a young boy with spiky blonde hair began walking through what appears to be the village hidden in the grass cemetery site. Where renown ninja's and civilians were buried and honor by many who comes to repay their respects, praying for those who had lost their lives too war or natural causes.

To then losing their lives on duty or out on a mission to protecting those they cared for and love for, too even risking their own lives for the better good and safety of their family! To which the boy looking to be about 12 years of age: walking and lifting his leg over couple of the dirt grounds in order not to walk over any of the tombstones or where the bodies were buried in.

Carrying what appears to be bouquet of flowers in his arms as well what appears to be one large thick book about three thick wide probably holding about 300 worth of pages to read from. His hair bouncing and waving with his movements as well soft winds blowing through the cemetery, wearing a mixture of dark green pants with a blue coat having somewhat orange sleeves for the arms and pant legs. Having a swirl symbol on the back on his coat, with the familiar ninja headband wrapped around his forehead.

Having the insignia of the Grass village he represents as a ninja, smiling softly and fumbling through his lips after finally arriving to what appears to be three marked crosses dig into the grave. Each one having a photo of each team members he had worked with ever since at the age of nine. One female Kunoichi with blue long hair reaching below her neck with amazing Pink eyes, showing a confident yet giddy look on her face.

With the second member of his team belonging to a boy near his age giving a thumbs up on his photo with both his eyes closed with a soft smile crossing in the corner of his lips. With the last photo having what appears to be a tall man who had a very proud like smile on his face...showing greatness and confidence behind those strong eyes of his. Too which the young boy who stopped in front of the three pictures, bent down with a light sigh and places down one last object to complete the small honorable shrine he made of his team as he then sits down crossed leg in front of the picture frame.

In which was his entire full team that complements the individual photo's he placed on each of the crosses on the ground. "Hey guys it's me Naruto Uzumaki again, came by to check on you and see how you are all doing and hope that wherever you are right now all doing great." He spoke towards the photo feeling at peace in the area with his passed friends...

"I...brought some gifts again today as I managed to save enough money for you all. I know", Naruto chuckled with his eyes closing with his whisker marked face tilting upward in a sad smile "it is stupid to bring you three gifts when your not here, but I figured it will do some good ya know?" He informed while placing the flowers towards the blue hair Kunoichi "flowers for you Noriko Zamika know how much you really enjoy the sunflower's near the Land of Rice we visited couple years back. Managed to get some seeds for them and potted them in my small garden pot on the windowsill." Choked the boy while sniffing lightly as he wipes away some of the stray tears from his eyes.

"And Byuntei Garozei, know how much you love those Jax balls so much and play with them a lot on your spare time. Figured to bring these from you house and give it too you today, sorry if they're a bit...heh", he chuckled lightly while grabbing the jax balls from his pocket and placing them onto the ground while pushing them forward in front of the boy's photo "sticky was eating some sticky buns on my way to your house as a snack...so yeah, not sure if there are faucets up there with Kami. But I hope you don't mind them being sticky." Naruto with his voice barely audible began sniffing some more trying his best not to break down in front of his teammates graves.

Not wanting to look weak in front of them or showing weakness as ninja's are not meant too show any kind of emotions or feelings out in the open. They have to steel themselves and show now emotions while they are out on missions or fighting their opponents, as he smiles down at their photos with his traditional fox like smile "but hey I have practice a little bit on the way although", his cerulean eyes then looked up in thought showing were there is a bump underneath his headband "I see why they caution kids to be weary of where they're playing, while making sure to start with the basics. They really hurt and can see now WHY, you use them as weapons during missions now. Here I thought they were just mere toys cause you learn something new everyday." He sheepishly grin with a chuckle hearing another voice laughing with him and agreeing with the boy. Too which has been with him ever since the beginning, ever since the fateful day of that tragic event back in the leaf village.

" _ **We definitely learn our lesson about that huh kit? Hey now don't forget the last present took me entire day to getting you buying this."**_ Snickered the deep voice echoing inside of Naruto's mind, making the boy to groan irritably while blushing in embarrassment. How he agreed to buying this is literally something Naruto wondered how he got convinced...but yeah this gift is for his former sensei and leader of Kusa Genin Team 9 Kazeme Uonkei.

"Still don't know how the hell you got me to buying this you perverted fox! But I can't deny it..." Naruto groaned while lifting the book up and deadpanning at the picture as well title of what is on the cover, with what appears to be a woman running away from a lovelorn looking man. With the title written out the words 'Icha, Icha Paradise Volume 1 and 2 collectors edition'. "Nearly cost all of my money for this but...hopefully you will enjoy it sensei, doubt though Kami will allow this to be with you wherever you are: but hope you enjoy it pervert." Joked the boy while sliding it forward towards his sensei cross sighing heavily while relaxing his shoulders "you three were the best that ever happened to me...you watched out for me, look after me and took care of me where those who were somewhat afraid and worried what I had inside of me wouldn't."

" _ **Despite knowing the truth and were cautious of us Naruto, they still turned around near the end after we showed them just how much we were willing to protecting them and the Kusakage from danger."**_ It was the nine-tailed fox who is speaking towards Naruto his name Kurama. As he rests against his large red fur paws under his muzzle closing his eyes softly going through both his memories and Naruto's memories of what they've experienced and lived through after the Toad sage, brought them and carried them towards Naruto's adoptive family here in the Grass village.

It took them nearly 11 whole years to getting everyone to trust them and believe in them, though not in a way that they were mistreating Naruto badly or discriminating him for being _a Jinchuriki_ HELL no, nothing like that or even what most if not all jailer's of tailed beasts get with their village treatment. No nothing like that but still get the stink eye, or once in awhile completely being ignored and being left alone from most if not a lot of the people in the village. But not to those who really matter to Naruto's life, especially his family that raised him and even acted as if they had two children in their house with Kurama being the second.

Too which the big ol'fox couldn't help but laugh at the memory considering they didn't understand how sealing tailed beasts worked, thinking that Kurama might be the same age as Naruto. A kit, or a young cub growing along with the boy and brought even brighter smile to the _Kyuubi_ as he wags all nine of his tails in silent enjoyment. Jiraiya didn't had the heart to tell them that just because Naruto is a young baby, doesn't mean _Kyuubi_ will be a baby also...and what can Kurama say? He...enjoyed living with the family, enjoyed being with Naruto as well even winning over with the kid when he accidentally access into his mind scape and spoke to the fox himself!

Too which he tried to bring terror and fear into the young lad or even clawed at him through the cage...only for the boy to tilt his head in confusion, asking silently towards Kurama of why is it that he I locked up behind a cage and even asked if it was big enough for him? Making the fox to become confused as well dazed at the innocent question too which he figured could manipulate into tricking the young boy into releasing the cage with a sinister grin. Only for his eyes to widen in complete shock when the boy then asks ' _if I do will you play with me?! I would love to play with someone like you and your fur must feel really soft and warm right!'_

" _ **Kit it is getting late we shouldn't stay here forever...you know as well I do they would rather."**_ Which Kurama chuckled when Naruto plops himself backwards onto the ground facing towards the skies with soft gaze in his cerulean eyes.

"Yes, yes I hear ya and I know just...give me few more minutes Kurama okay? This will be probably the last time I will ever spend time with my team." His tone was soft and sad, but not defeated or filled with sorrow about working with a whole new team. He understands his situation along with the secret mission that was given too him AND Kurama after Jiraiya's last visit here in Land of Grass.

" _ **Alright and understand kit, just making sure you remembered the mission we were given by the pervy grandfather of yours. Too think that someone like her managed to survived through the splitting of my chakra as well sealing my other half inside of her...what was the name the Hyuga had?"**_ Kurama asked wanting to be sure who it is they were looking for or at least recalls the name just in case Naruto. Goes and forgets who it is they are suppose to find or looking for: that nearly cost them some missions they went through with their last team. " _ **Here I never thought see the day where you will achieve Jonin rank...you had come a long way Naruto and I'm proud for you."**_

"What is this?" Naruto snickered while hopping onto his legs, standing up firmly while rolling his shoulders smiling brightly "you also deserve some of the credit too along with helping me out in tight spots Kurama! After all, we're a team and a family one of us do good then all of us does an amazing job like Sensei said and I quote." Which Naruto lifted a finger with eye smiles to which Kurama copy the same expression with his ears pointing upwards as they both quote one another.

"One family does a great job, all the family members do an amazing job. Same as a working team we all are in it together." They quoted while Naruto nodded his head firmly. Staring down at the pictures of him and the teammates feeling the softness of the winds blowing by them, brushing against the boy's blonde spiky hair to then adjusting his headband "yeah...watch over me everyone and wish me luck. It's time to take our secret mission."

" _ **Ahem which I remind you once more", too which Kurama sat up while lifting one claw up "the mission won't begin until two months from now Naruto, if you recalled what Tsunade and Shizune nee-chan as you like to call her assistant."**_ He teased while chuckling to himself in which Naruto, growled annoyingly as he knows that is a perverted like chuckling he is giving out. Ever since Shizune began spending time and hanging out with the young boy, whenever Jiraiya or pervy grandfather is off doing his research and Tsunade going off to hell knows where gambling, had begun growing somewhat a perverted affection towards his adoptive sister Shizune too which Naruto will always have to think up of a large bucket of ice cold water, to dump on top of the large fox in order too cool him off.

" _ **OH come on you can't tell me you haven't thought of Shizune once in awhile like that! Granted you two are literally about 14 years apart, but still you can't tell me."**_

"OKAY! This conversation is over, I need to go now towards Kusakage and speak about the Genin team she wants me to pair up with and get working on before taking the secret mission..."Shouted Naruto while covering his ears shaking left to right while constantly shouting la-la over and over. Trying his hardest to ignore anything that the stupid fox has to say.

" _ **Naruto...thank you."**_ Is the last thing Kurama said to Naruto before going silent, causing Naruto to widen his eyes a bit and then stare down towards the ground. Then smiling brightly with a giddy expression knowing exactly what that thank you meant.

"Your sincerely welcome Kurama and don't worry...your apologies are accepted now come on you stupid perverted uncle from another family. We have a team to make before the Chuunin exams this year..." and right before they headed on out of the cemetery. Naruto gave one last look towards the three wooden crosses that were hammered down into the ground with his old teammates pictures and faces. Looking to be brighter than ever with their smiles as if thanking the boy for visiting them one last time, to which he faces back forward raising one arm high into the air to which mirrored Kurama's own paw doing the same in the mind scape as they both said " **Thank you for having us Team Kazeme and fair well."** With their respect paid and praying for the teams safe travels to Kami, after that horrible tragedy in their 7th c-rank mission the two of them jumps into the tree canopies as they were heading their way back to Kusakage.

Too which they were being watched and waved goodbye by the spirits of the team who were holding their respective presents and gifts, to then disappearing within blowing leaves that past over them with their gifts disappearing from their resting spot " _good luck Naruto and Kurama."_ their voices echoed throughout the forest and reached Naruto's ears as the boy soft smile, grew into confidence as he nods and increases his speed to hopefully meet up with the other person, who helped him out greatly over the years! As he cannot wait to see and meet whoever his new Genin team will be as the only hint he got is that one of them is an Uzumaki like him! He just hope they will be interesting and up beat like his old team unaware that fates...seems to have something else in mind along with leaving the boy with an all female team. Which will definitely make things quite interesting for the young Jonin ninja once he meets and greets himself to them, along with informing them about the mission they are going to take.

One thing for sure, Naruto and Kurama are most definitely going have quite the eventful two months as we head our way back to the leaf village to check up on the Hyuga Heiress!

Xxx

Early morning has finally arrived and is greeting everyone with its warmth down in the leaf village. Today is an exciting day for everyone at the ninja academy, the team announcement and recruitment is today. Where newly graduated Genin from the school are tasked and get paired up with two other members of their class with in a four man team.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man going to be so late! I can't believe I nearly overslept!" announced a frantic female voice who is rushing, jumping and leaping over her own bed once in awhile in order to gather all the things she needed and tools she has to bring for when she heads on out too the school! Hinata Hyuga, who ducks and looks under her bed with both knees on the floor wearing only in her underwear.

Looking to be somewhat tight and snugged against her assets and straining itself too staying on. As she kind of had an early growth spurt of the girls around her age, as she groans in annoyance while sitting up tapping a finger against her chin "okay where the heck did I leave my slippers? I know had them under my bed..." she pondered openly while then placing her arm on top of her tidy bed. The girl then got up full and adjusted her bra lightly so it wouldn't hang down too far or looking to be hanging off from her body as she goes towards her closet. Stretching out an arm to look over top one of the shelves "Hanabi you didn't take my slippers did you?" Hinata called out from her room while turning her attention into the hall.

Hearing the excited Hanabi running and rushing down the hallway, making the older girl to giggle and rolling her eyes. "No Nee-chan! Though I can help you look for them if you want Hinata-chan!" giggled the girl while sliding to a stop though yelped when her foot slipped right underneath her and slams into the ground while continuing to slide across Hinata's door.

Making the older girl to wince when she saw her sister hit the ground and nearly laughed when she saw her wiggling her fingers while sliding by, lightly bumping into the wall with a small omphed. "You don't have too Hanabi, just curious if you've taken them or not!" exclaimed Hinata as she hops lightly after feeling a good minute on the closet top shelf and moves on over too her drawers, figuring they are probably underneath them.

"No-no I want to help, I want to help!" The brown hair girl rushed her way inside with giggling fit while sliding the door close behind her and then pounces forward towards the girls bed "did you check under your bed?" Hanabi asks while shifting her pales eyes up and down, seeing if she could spot the black slippers of her older sister. Hearing the girl stating how she has and even used her Byakugan to looking for them.

"Really..." Only for Hanabi who sat up and began thinking of where the slippers were closed her eyes...then widen them in great shock while whipping her attention at the half dressed girl "WAIT NEE-CHAN YOU GOT YOUR BYAKUGAN!?" shouted the girl so loud and in a squealing voice that could wake up everyone in the Hyuga compound. To which Hinata who jumped out of her skin then screamed a bit from feeling some of the objects and items she began collecting over the years as well piled them up on top one of her drawers.

Began falling and hitting her on the top of her head in which the girl giggled and laughed in pain "yup that is right Hanabi, how I got them active though is something I rather it be kept to father and Iruka-ugh" she then grunted when Hanabi ran right on over towards the girl and hugged her older sister tightly while pushing her face between Hinata's large cleavage causing her to blush and stammer out "H-Hanabi-chan come on get-get your face." Stuttered the blushing girl as she felt her arms were pinned tightly against her ribs while laughing a bit from feeling Hanabi rubbing her face more into her D-cup breasts while squishing the skin a bit.

"That is so wonderful sister and amazing, I knew you could do it, I knew it, I knew it!" Cheered the girl while lifting her face out from Hinata's cleavage smiling brightly with her own blush of fondness "it must have been exciting to seeing those weird outlines huh! Say-say did you also do the Hyuga style 36 palm strikes too!?" she asked while bouncing on her heels now and letting go of her older sister who let out a rough breath of air.

Surprised of Hanabi's grip there and nearly choking her when she hugged onto her so tightly. Hinata then giggled and nodded at the girl, who literally just cannot contain her excitement as she held back a very, yet probably another powerful squeal escaping her lips as her smiling gritted teeth is anything to judge while pumping her arms. Then lower her smiled when she looked up at the girls forehead quickly and then back to her face, only looking back up at the girl's forehead...and which ensued next was one if not incredible squeal that a young girl could even produce with her longs with screaming of "YOU ALSO GRADUATED!"

Scaring away the birds nesting in the trees near the Hyuga compound, alerting all those who were walking in the Hyuga compound gardens or practice areas. Too then having them all whipping their attention towards the house and then at one another with questioning gazes or even shrugging of their shoulders. While a few were smiling and laughing happily at the voice of Hanabi along with hearing the word Graduated from her scream, indicating that young Hinata Hyuga has passed her exams!

Even Hiashi who is barely awake and looking through his Hyuga clan paper work and information about new events or happenings of lately, nearly spilled his herbal tea when he heard Hanabi screaming out one more time with the words of Graduated echoing throughout the entire Hyuga compound and halls, making the father who nearly ruined the papers. Looking up in confusion while then tilting his head over his shoulder a bit in order to hear better, then hearing what sounded like stomping of feet and struggling of someone trying to resist whoever is pulling them! "Hanabi-chan, Hanabi-chan stop! Stop I am not decent or dressed! I need to get dressed Hanabi-chan, stop come on!" Hinata yelled out as she could be seen from Hiashi door way, watching the older teen doing her best to pull away from Hanabi in a different direction, though is failing to keeping her traction on the floor and kept sliding along the floor with the girl.

"Oh come on Hinata-chan we need to celebrate and since there won't be much time left before you head on out! I figure we get started-HI DAD!" Hanabi quickly waved towards the father from his room, who returned the wave back with no effort then closed his eyes sympathetically at a weeping and begging Hinata who wants him to stop the younger girl. Which he will once he gather his thoughts and setting down the papers to save his half dressed older daughter from being embarrassed or seen in nothing but her underwear...

Xxx

After finally getting saved from her father and away from peeping eyes from anyone who might have been walking in the halls of the compound or might spotting the half-dressed girl? Hinata had managed to fully get changed, dressed and out the door in mere couple minutes after her father. Gave her the black slippers she been trying to find all morning, informing her that he took them in order to get polished and cleaned up for when she needed to head on out towards the village, then down towards the academy.

Though was reminded by Hiashi that she should wear her ninja sandals as they are more comfortable and mobile than slippers could ever be plus! Hinata won't have to worry about her foot aching or cramping up on her when she does head out on missions.

With a kiss on the forehead and another bear hug from her younger sister. Hinata waved goodbye too the two of them, while swiping her ninja gear off from the table and rushing on out of the Hyuga clan compound. While giving her thanks and saying goodbye to other Hyuga's she ran past and even giving them high fives when they were congratulating her on an amazing job.

Once out and away from the clan Hinata is already making her way down the roads and streets leading to the village. Nothing, and she means it literal that nothing is going to upset her or having her down in the dumps! No villager with their evil glares or whispering talking behind her back, or even calling her names or bad mouthing about her will ruin this day for her. As she strides happily down the road with a very happy yet shy smile across her face, wearing the Ninja headband that Iruka had given her last night and is neatly resting around her neck showing it proudly to the word.

Which no doubt it gained more attention and even more louder whispers from everyone who are seeing whats around her neck. Saying things like how the demon girl has a ninja headband, or things like what did she do, cheated her way into passing the graduation exams or manipulated Iruka and Mizuki into giving her the headband.

The usual banter from them and the occasion rocks being thrown at her to which she happily tilts her head to avoid them completely, too even then doing a backhand against couple more rocks or even pebbles being thrown at her while using her Byakugan to keep an eye out for them. No pain is going to stop her from going to the academy while joining into a team.

"Hinata wait up!" The voice called out belonging to no doubt Sasuke Uchiha, in which Hinata had no problem of having the boy walk with her and join with her too the academy "I want to come and say to you that I am", the out of breath boy began saying while closing his eyes and breathing heavily from running and rushing all the way towards the civilian roadway in hopes of meeting Hinata again. Too possibly hanging out with her before heading into the ninja academy "sorry for what happened with the test...and?" He then began slowly speaking as he lifted his head up and then blink his black eyes at what is around the girls neck. To then hearing Hinata giggling and laughing quietly at the wide eyed expression on the boy's face as he then smiled.

"Whoa, wait when did this happen Hinata!? How were you able to pass..." Sasuke questioned but then shook his head "who am I kidding!? That is amazing Hinata, congratulations on passing and", the black hair boy then looks up towards the girl and notice something very different in her lavender eyes in which his smile and excitement increased even more "OH WOW!? You've got your Byakugan to start working Hinata that is truly amazing, and about time huh?" He joked while lightly punching her shoulder.

Getting the girl to giggle quietly though rubs her shoulder rapidly from the pain her muscles were going through. They are still recovering from the amazing 36 palm strikes against Mizuki last night, nearly not stopping her assault on the man for wanting to kill both her and Iruka-sensei "I-I know right...don't know what it took to activate them but...am really happy-happy that they finally did activated." she quietly spoke up towards the boy. Who couldn't agree more while firmly nodding at Hinata as it's understandable, now if only she can tell him of how or where she managed to graduate in order too getting her Ninja headband?

They continued walking down the streets of the village aware of the children who are gathering around right now. Including the ones they are part of Iruka class, with some of the girls staring wide eyed at Hinata walking with Sasuke and even more surprised at the sight of what appears too be a ninja headband around her neck!? Making the girls and some of the other students to begin murmuring and whispering one another, wondering exactly how the girl even got the head gear?

Or wondering if she had somehow tricked Iruka-sensei into giving her the headgear from failing the third time over the past couple years whenever she is tested on making Clones? Even Ino and Sakura were shock and surprised to seeing Hinata hanging out with their crush Sasuke, who seems to be also enjoying her presence making the two teens to ball their hands tightly while fumbling around with their lower lips.

Too then Ino throwing her arms forward "what the hell is this all about?! Last time we saw these two Hinata did everything to avoid Sasuke; now she is allowing him to walk and hang out with her without any questions and even talking back to the boy! Who does she think she is anyway and why is the girl even bothering to come into school today!?" Ino exclaimed and shouted at Sakura, who had a very annoyed expression as she deadpan ahead of her. Trying her best to get the ringing out of her ear from the screaming banshee of the blonde hair girl slash rival.

Sakura then lifts one hand up to the side of her head, wiggling one finger into her ear as the noise volume of everyone else was beginning to swallow Ino's own voice as the pink hair girl replied back "I don't know Ino, I am not entirely sure why Hinata is even coming in today. But then again she can't ignore classes that are after the initial Team Formation." shrugged the girl while closing her emerald eyes sighing then leering harshly at the back of the purple hair girl. "Though she is so going to get probe for why she is hanging out with Sasuke today!"

" _ **Sharanno! She will spill all the beans she has within that over-sized brown coat of hers and give us her secrets of how she gets Sasuke with her!"**_ Shouted and screamed a booming voice within Sakura head, as she likes to call inner-Sakura: an alter and exciting persona of Sakura's that she keeps hidden away from everyone of knowing or finding out about her true self.

Ino nodded in agreement as everyone were beginning to enter inside the Academy with Iruka standing out in the front entrance, with what appears to be slight injuries and bandages on his body Welcoming and reassuring the students that he is doing alright and that they were just minor injuries, too then explaining how he will inform everyone of what had happen to Mizuki. Though Sakura being perspective of the situation; squinted her eyes halfway noticing Hinata stopping in front of Iruka for a brief moment, to then speaking with the man while lifting her headband for the man to see. Barely able to mouth-read thank you for the Ninja headband from the girl and believing in her for passing.

Making the pink hair girl to smile softly at the scene, something obviously made Iruka-sensei give Hinata a second chance to passing her test and went to see if she could pass or not? Which the Haruno girl looks ahead of herself while placing a finger on her chin " _come to think of it there are times when I do see Hinata, she can always perform the Clone jutsu correctly? But why is it that every year when she does do it in front of the class...is that she can never get it perfect?"_ Sakura thought to herself and even recalling those time when she did spotted Hinata training out in the training grounds or certain parts of the village on her own time. Has practice and trained a lot in order to perfecting the Clone jutsu and like ever since the past two years or when the end of the year is done. The Hyuga Heiress would always successfully gets the jutsu down...

" _Huh maybe Hinata has large chakra reserves and is unable to complete the clone jutsu those many years? But then again all speculation."_ Though Sakura had to yelp when she went to turn into the classroom, she banged her nose right against the door side. Groaning and getting laughter from within the class from the many students, making Sakura who is rubbing her nose and blushing embarrassingly then chuckling lightly as she enters with her head facing down from embarrassment too then quickly making her way over too where Sasuke is sitting, before Ino could get the chance. Too which she grins brightly and giving a two finger victory at Ino whom stomp her foot hard down on the floor while deciding to go and sitting behind the pink hair girl, the hot Uchiha and apparently shy Hyuga who couldn't find a seat.

Though even everyone had sat down and began chatting to one another or commenting on a job well done. They were some children who were giving Hinata a hard time, saying why the failure of the class is with them and how she doesn't belong here, or taunting out to the girl saying how she could just be here to see those who succeeded past her and are better than her to be partner up with a Ninja team.

Getting Sasuke who is sitting next to Hinata to glare up at the children who were now laughing and holding their stomachs at their taunts and teasing. Getting Shikamaru who is next to them too gently slip and slide one leg over the one's chair, too then quickly pulling it outward right before they could sit down. Causing the boy to go falling right down onto his back sweeping the second boy next to him, to fall down with him at the same time bashing his chin. Right against the desk and groans out loudly once he continue falling to the floor as Shikamaru who had his eyes closed pretending to sleep. Couldn't help but have a small smile on his face, getting such a headache from everyone making fun of or hurting the Hyuga girl.

Choji snickered from what his friend did and couldn't help but be glad of the two annoying kids finally shutting up as he continues munching and eating his bags of chips, nodding towards Hinata who looked up at the two wondering what harmed them? Only to then smile softly towards Choji and Shikamaru when they stopped the boys from continuing making fun of her or trying to hurt her feelings.

Kiba was the next person to enter into the classroom with that smug smile of his and the little puppy inside his coat "hey everyone is here, even Hinata! Hey girl how did you get in here and the ninja headband, thought you failed?" Kiba asked then gets elbowed in the gut by Shino, forcing the young boy to yelp and shouted what when he did that. Earning some giggles from Hinata who closed her eyes while then tapping her fingers together shifting her lavender eyes left to right.

"I-I believe Iruka-sensei will be informing everyone of how I passed Kiba-kun; so think be best if you wait till he comes inside the room to find out." Though Hinata couldn't help but brighten up at the idea of finally being able to pass and becoming part of a team.

"Well if anything before I get elbowed again." Kiba warned while leering at Shin who just stood there at attention without saying a word. Making the Inazuka ninja to twitched his eyes in slight fright but also annoyance at how quiet the Abruame clan ninja next to him is so stoic and silent...he then shook his head as Akamaru barked and yipped happily at Hinata while removing the top of Kiba's jacket away from his head.

"Congratulation for passing at the last minute Hinata, however you passed sure is amazing!" Kiba smiled while waving goodbye to the girl and continued on up the steps too a desk. Which Shino followed right after him before saying good job to the girl with couple bugs crawling over his face. Making Hinata and Sakura to shiver badly from the sight while eyes turning into ovals with blank pupils when they spotted those bugs crawling over his skin while he proceeds to sit down at his seat.

With both girls just blinking their eyes and facing forward, both having the same thoughts of possibly take a very nice long showers just to get rid of the feeling of bugs crawling on their skins. Which Sasuke who is between the two, not saying anything about what they saw or even speak about how interesting his clan uses bugs...figuring be best not to mention about insects when the girls looks little green.

"Alright class settle down, settle down and get into your seats." Iruka called out after finally enter the classroom while closing the door behind him. Hearing the children still speaking and talking to one another although at a lower volume for a change, along with sitting down and getting situated for when roll call starts for team placement, though there are those who just like to push buttons and bringing insults into the mix.

"Iruka-sensei only students who have passed their graduation test are allowed to be in class today right?" one of the girls called out while standing up and raising their hand into the air. Getting the scarred man's attention as he turns around at the same time leaning against his desk. Folding his arms over his chest while smiling nodding his head "then how come the failure", she goes pointing at Hinata in which the girl is paying no mind at all and just admiring the ninja headband around her neck with a fond smile along with holding great importance of her passing "here is in class? Did she not just failed the Genin exam yesterday?" The girl asks with a sneer on her face and scrounging up her nose.

"Well..." Iruka hummed out while rubbing his hands on his chin chuckling on the inside and even saw Hinata stiffing her own giggles as the man eye smiled with one finger waving "I had given Hinata a second chance yesterday after a little discussion the two of us had at the swing set. In which there was somewhat a problem with her Clone jutsu." He informed getting everyone to stare and focusing their attention at the man, then down over at Hinata who let out a low huh and began looking over her shoulders then slouching down in her seat bashfully while nibbling her lower lip lightly.

"That I discovered the girl apparently has a lot of chakra in her body it prevented her from passing. BUT!" Iruka interrupted anyone from asking questions or how it is possible for Hinata to have large reserves. As they then watch the man smiling brightly "it wasn't that that had Hinata passing, but more of her being able to activate and able to use her Byakugan technique!" he exclaimed getting everyone there to blink their eyes and then widen them.

Even Sakura and Ino bulge their eyes out while then smiling, congratulating the girl and asking how it feel to getting her Byakugan to finally awaken and using her clan technique. Too which Hinata kept chuckling and laughing quietly trying her best to hide under her jacket, in order to hide her blushing red face from everyone so they wouldn't laugh at her or getting her to turn into even darker shade of red. "Okay, okay let's leave Hinata alone as I will now go over what it means to be the ninja as well the will of fire, before I go and assign everyone to their teams and what sensei they will be with."

Thus a long and somewhat boring lecture began as Iruka goes and tells everyone once again about the Will of Fire, what it means to be in teams and how important it is to work together and as one unit. That no one is an individual, and doesn't need to rely all just their own strength! Everyone has to work together and making sure everyone comes out okay, to make sure that no one will ever get left behind. To which he went and informed about how there will be times their allies might betray them out of fear or just out of spite.

Though laughed and chuckled reassuring them that no one in this class room will ever do something like that. Stating that if they ever do, not only will they be betraying their friends? They will also be betraying Lord Hokage for abandoning their teammates like that. Informing them that this village does not tolerate any form of betrayal at all and will be punished for such actions.

Even though the lecture went on for a good while and not paying much attention of whats going on with the students. Hinata who is listening intently at the speech, is trying her best to ignore some of the quiet whispers from the back of her seat, even the light poking and small flick of papers being flicked or thrown at her as the two children behind her, who were also being scolded by Ino. Telling them to knock it off and leave Hinata alone, kept pestering the girl stating how she only got lucky for passing and that her ugly of a doujutsu; didn't activated when it did the girl would have never became a ninja.

Much she wouldn't mind knowing how Hinata managed to activating her doujutsu like so? It is still impressive that Iruka-sensei gave her the chance and time to allowing her to pass, as they say! Better late than never as what her father and mother always tells the girl: especially when it comes to planting flowers.

Xxx

Things went on with the lessons and teachings of the Will of Fire, how important it is to becoming a ally and helpful to your comrades whenever the four of you go out on missions. Too even discussing and informing the children about how the reason they usually go in small groups or forming teams of four. Is because a Ninja has to and must be stealthy at all times and never exposes themselves, or giving away their positions when scouting or infiltrating.

After that and finishing up his last teachings to the students he began doing roll call "Team Seven will be Sakura Haruno", to which the girl blink her eyes and stood up fully feeling her long pink hair gliding down against her shoulders and arms. Then nearly squealing out when the next person to be named was "Sasuke Uchiha", to having Sakura jumping up from her seat cheering and rooting for her success on being with the boy, as she then turns around shoving her victory down Ino's throat as the blonde pigtail teen glares with gritted teeth "and Hinata Hyuga." Iruka finished causing Sakura and Ino to blink their eyes while then turning towards the sensei, then down at Hinata.

"Hinata?" They both repeated confusingly as they even saw the confusion in Hinata's face, as the girl points to herself with a 'me' expression written on her face. Too which Ino and Sakura looks back up at Iruka "yeah her? How come Iruka-sensei?" Both Ino and Sakura asks to which Iruka's dismay had to rub the back of his neck while rolling his neck.

"Well how the team formation works is that we team everyone up by the worst-to-best scores in their school work, abilities and ninja skills throughout the academy years. Sasuke having the highest test scores and Hinata, despite what happened over the years and improving her test scores? Had the third lowest ranking scores in the entire school year." He informed and was surprised when no one were making fun of the girl or poking fun at the fact why she has a low score. They, like himself were all probably thinking the same thing and that is because of most if not a lot of teachers and tutors kept kicking her out of the classroom or sending her to the principle office for no good reason.

"Hey", Sasuke piqued up while standing up "what about her lessons from the clan? Surely her test shouldn't have been messed with while working at home right sensei?" The Uchiha asked in which Hinata, who would have agreed or speak up about it. Had to hum with one eye closed...home teaching or clan teaching isn't exactly the same as academy teachings? In a way they won't really have much effect with school ethics?

"Sorry to say Sasuke", Iruka started saying while leaning against his desk "being home schooled or Clan teachings has no effect with the Ninja academy overall scoring. But", he raised a hand with a chuckle seeing most if not everyone about to protest "not to worry I and those who cares, do not let the school scoring get screwy with Clan teachings. It all matters of how you used what you were taught from your homes slash clans with the academy test. Since Hinata", he then points at the girl "had officially gotten the needed teachings and help from me these past 3 years? I only took those scores and test results accounted to her over-all score." Which had everyone nodded and smiling lightly as that made a lot of sense.

Hell even Hinata is smiling brightly now understanding why it is she has the third worst score in the academy, is because as Iruka said. She finally got the needed lessons and teachings from the man properly three years ago. In those three years the girl would not be able to gather enough points or record in order too having the best scores...that and take into account of her always failing the Clone jutsu? That did not help her test results at all and with her other skills too, CRC being mediocre or in this case a percentage of 45-50% in score, her throwing technique with ninja weapons being about 35% score and her jutsu performance, no thanks with the clone jutsu failing on her always an even 60%?

It will definitely give Hinata the third worst score overall in the academy this year. Then that means she is ranked with Choji and Shikamaru with their scores possibly being the same...or was it Kiba? "Anyway your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka finally finished as he continues on with the rest of the ninja team number and sensei's they will be having.

In which Ino nearly cussed and screamed bloody murder when she got paired up with Shikamaru and Choji with their sensei being Asuma, while Kiba and Shino along with one other Ninja being apart of Kurenai team. Thus the team roll call has been done and finished with Iruka-sensei telling everyone that their sensei's will be walking in soon to call their respective ninjas and head on out, to which Iruka excused himself from the class and headed on out.

One by one everyone has met and greeted with their Ninja sensei and were told to head on out of the class so they can get started with introductions and knowing one another on a more respectful manner. Too which Ino team was the last as the blonde hair girl turn her attention at a grinning and faraway expression Sakura, whose attention were all set on Sasuke next to her with the boy just folding his hands and resting against them with his chin.

Only for Ino glare to then turn soft and worriedly towards Hinata...who seems to be very preoccupied of staring out the window and towards the swing-set. Having what appears to be a mixture of relief and anxiety on her face of not believing she is actually here, while a hint of blaming herself? For what Ino wasn't sure but one thing is for certain that the platinum blonde is worried about the Heiress...

Is how much will Sakura mistreat the girl and will give her a hard time for being with Sasuke? Much as she herself is guilty for wanting bad things to happen for Hinata by just hanging out with her secret crush. Ino did really cared for Hinata and wasn't a fool about the ill treatments she been getting or being picked on by other students, if anything before finding her feelings for Sasuke and forming the fan-girls around the last surviving Uchiha: she really, really wanted to be close friends with Hinata but couldn't when she spotted the boy hanging out with her a lot over the years.

"Don't worry about Hinata Ino", a bored voice announced itself causing the girl to whip her head forward with a questioning gaze while facing at Shikamaru. Who had his arms around his neck cracking it a bit "she knows you mean no harm to her and no doubt when you two meet again. Will be close friends, she just no real control of rather Sasuke hangs out with her or not." He informed while opening one eye at the girl who looks down with a somewhat sad expression "and if Sakura does give her trouble?" This is when Shikamaru places a hand on her shoulder and patted it with a smirk "no doubt Hinata won't let her get under her skin. If anything Hinata will possibly remind her constantly that they have to work as a team."

"Heh...think so huh? Despite how shy she is?" Ino retorted in good fun while smiling and feeling a lot better for Shikamaru reassuring her about Hinata being alright "thanks Shikamaru, come on let's go before Asuma becomes impatient." She grin and heads on out of the door ahead of him and Choji as Shikamaru sighs with a shrug.

"What a drag she is going to be disappointed into figuring out exactly who Asuma is, come on." Shikamaru groaned while heading on out with Choji, leaving only Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke left in the class as they watched their classmates head on out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Xxx

Two hours later...

"Ugh how long we been waiting for?" Sakura groaned while having her chin resting on the school desk, blowing and huffing air up into her bangs out of boredom. While Sasuke who is getting somewhat cramped at sitting at the desk, had been somewhat pacing around a bit in front of the chalkboard with his feet clip-clapping on the tile floors. Making him to stare up at the clock of the school growling irritably while deadpanning at the classroom door.

"Nearly two hours..." Growled the boy, granted he is glad Sakura had finally stopped pestering him and probing him into the things he likes, or what he wanted to do too even asking him out constantly of dates and such. Making him ready to start pulling out his own hair or even start bashing his head and face against the desk "you doing alright Hinata, need help with any refreshing up on basics or jutsu?" The boy asked while stopping near the door as he turns towards the purple hair girl.

Who turn her attention at Sasuke with blinking eyes as she had been fiddling and playing with her coat strings, then feeling a cold kill intent coming from Sakura who had somehow made her eyes to turn demon looking with a sinister glare at her. "No-no Sasuke I am fine, don't need any refresher course...thanks-thanks for offering though." The girl shyly replied back while going back to fiddling and playing with her coat strings as that is mostly she could think of doing to buy the time or kill time...that and she is starting to get hungry.

" _The fuck why does Sasuke seem so interested in Hinata?! Does he actually have a thing for her or something...or is it that he prefers shy and quiet girls?"_ Sakura told herself while facing back towards the chalkboard with one eyebrow twitching irritably as the ticking and clocking of the school watch is beginning to get on her nerves as it echos each time the minute hand ticks too the next number.

"GYYYYAAAAA!? WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI!" The girl screamed while shooting upright with her hands slapping right on top of her hair and began ruffling them wildly "we've been stuck in this stupid ass room for nearly 3 hours, waiting on our sorry excuse late ass of a sensei to show himself at the door!" The pink hair Kunoichi shouted while thrusting her arm out towards the door while on her feet, to which her finger touched against the said Sensei's chest and Jonin vest.

Cause Sasuke and Hinata to pale lightly with the heiress lightly raising a finger, while then began pointing behind Sakura who kept poking and thrusting her finger at the door. "I mean for crying the fuck out loud, what kind of sensei goes and does that to his students! Making them wait for nearly three hours!" Shouted the girl who then closes her eyes and crosses her arms "if you asks me I find that very disrespectful in many ways, especially when you are told to ACTUALLY come here at the designated time!"

"Er...Sakura behind you..." Sasuke cleared his throat while lowering his head a bit with a hard glare. Too which Hinata nodded her own head rapidly, to which Sakura just purse her lips to the side and then rolled her green eyes much she doesn't want to be rude in front of Sasuke. She isn't going to fall for something like looking behind her and seeing something that isn't there but is now there but hey humor the boy.

"There is nothing behind me", which she turned and looked up "oh hello." Too which the man eye smiled and waved at the girl while she turns back at the two of them while thumbing behind her "see it is just a man, no way our...sensei is..." she paused her sentence and felt a cold chill going up her spine and nearly causing her entire body to shiver then nearly jumping away from the tall man behind her "Gah Sens-sen-sen-sen-"

To which the one eye man with silver spiky hair chuckled lightly, amused at what just transpired and kind of find it quite funny. That how the two children in front of the pink hair little girl, were trying to inform her and warned her about his presence after hearing through her rant about how of an ass he is "I...I eheh", Sakura then blushes badly while twirling a finger through her pink hair "how much did you...you hear?" she stuttered out with a gulp.

As all three of them watches him blink his eyes and then looking up towards the ceiling humming and rubbing his hand against his chin "oh I heard all of it and my first impression of you three?" The silver-haired man began saying while taking a small pause in his sentence. Watching all three students of his looking and waiting for his response, with Sakura looking like she could have an accident anytime soon. Sasuke, looking ready to try and prove himself for whatever impression he has on him. While Hinata looked a bit worried and concern of what his answers will be waiting for the man to finally answer, to then nearly feeling their world falling apart when he finally replied by eye smiling saying "you all are Pathetic."

 **to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Hello and yes another update to this story, usually will be Pokemon next, but figured to get another done and had another fun time writing this. The person who requested this story is IllMindbrandon, who also leaves reviews lol. Check out some the things he written as they are good to read XD anyway, he is also helping me out and bouncing off ideas from each other to making this story good as possible : ) so hope you have fun and enjoy XD  
**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 4: Troubles between girls, Passing of the bell test!**

You are all pathetic those were the words the trio had gotten from their new Sensei, a Jonin rank ninja who has the privilege too form his or her own Genin team. And right now he just open his thoughts about the three of them and called them pathetic, to which made Hinata to feel somewhat dishearten but at the same time being curious of why, he will call them that without actually giving them a chance to determine what their skills are?

It definitely not made Sasuke or Sakura looking happy when their sensei suddenly said it. Making Sasuke to harden his look while stepping forward with both hands going into his pockets "Pathetic? You hardly know us and just got formed into a team with all three of us today. How or what gives you the right to think that we are not worth your time?" Demanded Sasuke getting Sakura who has somewhat stars in his eyes, turn towards their sensei nodding in agreement with the Uchiha boy as if anything he says is the world to her.

Making the one eye man too shift his gaze at each and everyone of them. Analyzing and calculating them heavily with his gaze to the point where he eye smiled once more and repeated his words "Yup Pathetic now if you three have enough time to speak and talk too me, meet me at the rooftop of the school so we can greet one another in a more suitable environment." He informed the trio while disappearing them before the trio in a puff of smoke with light winds blowing away the smokescreen in the room.

Leaving the three children in the room to gawk and stare at the doorway too the halls. Making the trio to suddenly shake themselves out of it with Sakura gritting and grinding her teeth "how...how dare he speak to us, US like that and thinking that we are all pathetic or not skilled enough to be in his presence!" growled the pink hair kunoichi while shaking her fist, then spun around on her heels to face Hinata and Sasuke "and then has the audacity of having us nearly waiting for about 2 hours for him to come and introduce us. Only to then telling us that we have to go and meet him up onto the rooftop! Who does he think he is!?" exclaimed the girl while hanging her body down lightly with a groan.

"W-well maybe, maybe he has a reason for making us late? Probably had run into something...or someone stopped him on his way over here for help? It could be many things that might have happened on his way here you two." Hinata announced with slight stuttering of her voice while gently lifting a finger upward to hopefully get her point across.

To which Sakura with a annoyed expression and lightly glaring at the modest and caring girl "Hinata please don't try and make excuses for our sensei! I mean seriously Hinata!" Sakura then thrust both arms outward at the flinching girl, to which only proves Sakura somewhat point of how easily the girl can flinch or having to kind of a heart for others but not herself.

"You can't tell me you yourself are annoyed about having to wait for two hours for our sensei? Only then be told by the asshole that we are pathetic right?!" Sakura asked while standing upright and about to continue speaking; watching the purple hair Hyuga gently rubbing the back of her neck with her eyes nervously looking left to right. Trying hard not to be in agreement with Sakura about not showing any kindness to their sensei and standing firm to what she believes to him getting caught up with things out in the village or possibly people who had asked or requested his help.

"Sakura leave Hinata alone", Sasuke spoke up while beginning to head on towards the door while looking at her "you can't tell or order someone to do something they may think is right. Let alone forcing them to agree what you think is wrong, if anything Hinata is entitled in her decisions and opinions last time I check. And maybe she is right", the boy shrugged while opening up the classroom door for them all as he watches Hinata, who looked like wanted to get out of the room more than anything as she hurried her way out. Which he can't blame her for wanting to leave, this classroom is starting to get stale "our sensei probably did got stop on his way here with people asking for his help. He is a Jonin Sakura, and it is their duty to help and serve much they can in the village." With that statement and leaving the kunoichi behind the boy followed right behind the heiress.

Making Sakura who is standing there with disbelief in her eyes and feeling a soft breeze blowing against her body and long pink hair, as she got what would be scolded by her secret crush! Her lover went and told her to somewhat shut it and leaving Hinata alone over her statement of saying how their Sensei: might have been stop or were helping other villagers on his way here, defending the new teacher for his attitude or rude comment about them being pathetic.

" _Ooh come on Sasuke you...you can't be serious about defending Hinata's statement about that and allowing our sensei disrespect you like that...right?"_ Sakura told herself then hang her head down with her shoulders slumping down as she follows the duo out the door and dragging her feet towards the rooftop " _seriously though what does he see in Hinata? Why is it that he will be standing up for the quiet girl or even agreeing with her after being disrespectful like that from our teacher?"_

Sakura just doesn't understand it, there isn't much to Hinata especially with how shy and quiet she can be at times. Along with the girl never being able to finish or speak a proper sentence without stuttering the hell out of her vocabulary it is nearly impossible to hear what it is she is saying?

" _Well Sakura maybe there are things you probably don't know about Sasuke? Maybe he gets turned on or possibly like girls who are bashful and shy like Hinata?"_ Thought the Kunoichi while walking and heading her way up the flight of stairs, spotting and noticing the two of them up ahead with Hinata walking slowly and patiently waiting for the girl to come up with the two of them. Having that caring smile of hers as she waits for Sakura, one of her friends and teammate to join them as Sasuke is up ahead waiting for the two.

Making Sakura to lightly smile a bit as she climbs the stairs " _then again maybe it isn't because of how shy Hinata is, but more of how kind she is. Yeah, guess that will definitely do it though"_ , then this is where she began thinking deeper on why it is he is so attracted too Hinata. As the three of them began heading out towards the double doors out into the rooftops. Rubbing her hand gently against her chin thinking very deeply of possibilities of Hinata, trying to win the boy over or is playing with his emotions by not really showing real interest in Sasuke?

" _Maybe...maybe not I don't think Hinata will be that mean to someone who is interested in her?"_ Then again when has she ever saw Hinata interested in anyone. Throughout the years and despite being made fun of or picked on, the girl would have normally falling in love with someone or show great romantic interest with a single guy or boy. I mean most girls of their age usually falls in love with someone and will do anything to be with that said person?

" _So why is it that she isn't in love with Sasuke? I mean",_ the girl then went into dream mode while closing her eyes with a huge pleasant smile and blush on her face with both hands resting against her cheeks. Sighing dreamily " _he's cool, he is smart, amazing handsome and very diverse in his fighting skills and techniques. Has a cool guy vibe of him and even being quite the mysterious boy for being the last of the Uchiha!"_

" _ **CHA HELL YEAH SASUKE IS THE MAN, SASUKE IS THE HUNK OF OUR DREAMS! NO ONE WILL GET IN OUR WAY FOR OUR LOVE!"** screamed her inner self while punching the air rapidly with fire in her eyes. Too then pumping her right arm " **NOT EVEN THE SHY GIRL WILL BEAT US TO OUR LOVE, SHE IS DEFINITELY PLOTTING SOMETHING! NO GIRL CAN RESIST SASUKE'S CHARM! NOT EVEN HINATA!"**_

" _Yeah! Who am I to giving up so quickly let alone question myself of Hinata pretending to not caring about having any feelings for Sasuke, he is mine and will be MINE! Not Hinata, or even Ino will beat me in the battle of love!"_ exclaimed the girl in her head while having flames burning in her eyes as she goes ahead and rushes up towards the two teammates of her and heading on out onto the rooftop where they will be introducing themselves with their sensei officially.

Xxx

"Okay seeing how everyone is here and are capable of following orders. Shall we get things started with the introductions." The sensei began stating as everyone were up on the rooftop of the Ninja academy, all seated and sitting down in front of their new Jonin sensei who is leaning up against some railing bars of the school rooftops, looking and shifting his head towards each and everyone of his students. Taking notes and obligations of how their bodies will react, respond to whenever they are being spoken too.

"So let us begin things off with..." The cyclopes ninja was about to point towards Hinata on the left as the girl look ready to speak, only for Sakura to suddenly raise her hand into the air. Getting everyone attention while somewhat rudely announced or asking the man in front of them with the question of.

"Hold on Sensei before we even introduce ourselves wouldn't it be better if we know your name first?" Sakura asked getting Sasuke and Hinata, to look at he briefly then over towards the male ninja with their own nods of agreement as well she is right. Best to having their new teacher go and introducing himself towards the group, not the other way around.

"Hmm..." The man thought about it with an amused tone seeing as Sakura, the pink hair kunoichi does have a point. "Well then I don't see why not, gives me an excuse to explain how we will introduce ourselves too which, our names, dreams and goals, what you like and dislike. So yeah", He then just stares at the three of them as they all wait for him to continue "my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't have many likes, I don't have that much dislikes and as for goals or dreams? I don't really have any in mind or planned on having in the near future." He eye smiled at the end laughing on the inside at the deadpan looks from Sasuke and Sakura, with Sakura having what appears to be twitching of the eyebrows.

While for Hinata tilted her head lightly with a confused look, mouthing out what quietly. The only thing they really learned from the man is his name, and that is about it nothing else. "Alright then the girl in the middle we will start with you, as example to what I said." Informed Kakashi as he goes and crosses his arms with one leg wrapping the other.

"Okay...umm", Sakura got little thrown off from the sudden introduction from the man but quickly recovered as she huddles her arms close to her chest and lap. While placing her hands onto her chin "my name is Sakura Haruno and my dreams are..." which she pauses and looks at Sasuke with a longing look then closing her eyes to holding back a squeal. Making Hinata who is watching this to inadvertently if not trying to be mean, sighs lightly with a shake of her head "and what I like isn't really a thing, but more of a person." Which she once again looks towards Sasuke with her face turning bright red as this time small squeal escape her lips. Making the boy next to her too scoot a bit away from her, afraid of what she might do if she bursts out in excitement.

"And I despise those who aren't true to their feelings while making a fool out of everyone, into thinking they have no feelings or interests in anything!" The girl growled out at the end with a lot of disdain earning light shivers for unknown reasons to travel through Hinata's body, making the girl gulp lightly and pondering if that last bit...was directed at her?

Making Kakashi who listened near the end, had to blink his eyes lightly wondering if he should keep an eye out between Sakura and the Hyuga Heiress from here on out? Though he highly doubt the Heiress has any real deep relationship with Sasuke " _though that is a problem if Sakura can only think about boys, but what can I expect from 13 year old girls."_ Kakashi groaned to himself while then pointing his finger towards Hinata this time around "alright your next princess."

Getting a light giggle from Sakura and a slight snicker from Sasuke, making Hinata who heard the formality, sighed in a playful manner and actually expected someone to poke fun of her title of being a heiress of the Hyuga clan. But let's it go as it was all in fun "um...well-well my name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga", Hinata stuttered out lightly while cussing to herself of her behavior and soft voice that is probably going to get annoying for her sensei. Though when she looked up at him in concern of disdaining or unable to hear her, looked to be quite alright and not looking at her with any disgust or annoyance in his lack of face.

"And um...my, my dream someday is too one day", Hinata then paused as she wasn't sure if this is allowed or not? Can she tell Kakashi her true dream of one day being able to unite both the Main branch and Half-branch family of the Hyuga's without fear of being in pain or getting the cage bird seal or curse mark placed onto their forehead? She even asks through silence and expressing through her worried eyes at the man, who returned the gesture by tilting lightly and then nodding softly.

"It's alright Hinata you can tell me your dream, no one is going to stop you or force you to being quiet about it." Kakashi assured her with a happy tone. Already liking the girl right away and noticing how her dream in life is a noble one and an honest one.

"Alright...my dream" this is where the girl steeled her gaze with determination and bravado as she looks up at Kakashi with a very strong look "is to one day get rid of the Curse mark that is placed onto the half-branch family of the Hyuga's! To one day unite both families into one large home and behaving like a true family, without worrying about being discriminated or being told they don't belong with the each other just because what is marked on them!" Hinata declared getting both Sasuke and Sakura to look at her with wide eyes and admiration of the girl's dream in life, to even not realizing what's been going on behind the family of the Hyuga clan.

Though the girl had began reverting back to her usual self with a sheepish giggle, earning slight smiles from her teammates "as for my likes...I honestly don't know, except for maybe my father, sister and my Hyuga family and..." she then slouch with embarrassment when she whispered out "and maybe Cinnamon buns." to which gotten some giggles from Sakura as she was sitting close to Hinata while the girl announced that, recalling how many Cinnamon buns the girl had eaten one year in the lunch room too then having a stomach ache from eating to fast and too many at once. "As for my dislikes..." this is where Hinata became quiet and literally paused in her sentence.

If she wanted to be honest she could say there are actually a lot she dislikes: the constant mistreatment's, the bad mouthing and talking to her back the hateful glares she always receive, people attacking her and injuring the girl by having their children throwing rocks or purposely elbowing her in the ribs or shoving her down into the ground. Too even banishing her from festivals and getting bullied in school to even getting people making fun of her lavender eyes of hers...to even stating or blaming her for her mother's death, for attracting trouble whenever she heads on out of the village too even stating how she should have been kidnapped and stolen by her kidnappers.

To then when she learned and figuring out behind all the hateful glares, looks and stares she been getting over the years and her childhood is because of learning about the Nine-tailed fox being sealed inside of her, a demon that has plaque her for all this hatred!

Kakashi hums lightly and wondering why it is that Hinata had paused her sentence completely? Pondering if she is curious if she should said what she dislikes or hates, but doesn't want to admit it or possibly even tell it to the sensei "what I...dislike..." Hinata then sighs and gave a fake smile that did not go unnoticed from the man "I don't generally have any dislikes sensei."

" _I understand Hinata and that is very big of you to not telling me, even though you probably gain some hatred to the civilians and ninjas over the years for mistreating you badly. You don't have the heart to let it get to you to call them out and keep pushing forward. Though a bigger person should tell what it is that's bothering them never to bottle it up...because when they do it just becomes worse over time the longer you bottle your emotions like that."_ A metaphor that he himself should honestly take into heart and think over ever since his own teammates and sensei had perished because of him not being strong enough to defend everyone.

"Alright then thank you very much Hinata and I do hope someday your dream comes true. It may start small but that is what makes them turn into a big things, later down the road you will start to notice it." Informed the teacher as he moves his legs lightly to stretching them out and then turning his head over at the last member of the team "alright you are the last one on the team so go ahead introduce yourself." Kakashi asks while sighing lightly having a good suspicion what the last Uchiha goals and dreams will be along with who he might hate.

Sasuke hums while clearing his throat and begins leaning against his knees while folding his hands under his chin having a slight if not practice hatred in his eyes, though still holding onto somewhat hope behind them as he goes ahead talking "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there isn't anything that general like or have much of a goal. Though more of an ambition..." Sasuke began while shifting his eyes lightly towards the one his affection been growing on as she seems to be listening in on him, while Sakura. Looks like she is listening to someone incredible and cool "though I guess there is something I do like, but my ambition and my disdain of the man. The one who killed my family, the Uchiha clan as I seek to kill him!" announced the boy sending chills down Sakura's spine one of pleasure and excitement.

While for Hinata it was slight fear and concern for Sasuke; understanding where he is coming from and know he wants to avenge the Uchiha clan for what happened to them. But...having so much hatred in that speech as well anger for the one who killed his family and leaving him alive to witnessing it. Makes her wonder if Sasuke, if he does succeed in his mission will still be the same or even feeling fulfilled?

" _Yup my guess was on the mark that boy left a very big scar in Sasuke's psyche, no doubt he will try everything there is to becoming powerful and strong in order too killing his older brother. Alright then"_ , Kakashi thought to himself while standing up and pocketing his hands into his pants, after everyone had greeted one another and introduced themselves all the while with what their goals are?

Seems like it is time to break the news to the trio of what is too come "alright since we are now closer and know one each other better, I guess there's is nothing left to do but give you all the Genin test." The teacher suddenly announced, amusingly laughing on the inside at the confused looks the three of them were having right now as they then stared at one another to then back at Kakashi, who raised his hand up with an open palm. "As much graduation is good from the academy that is merely a way to determine an judge who has the rights, drive and courage to becoming a proper ninja. All the while having the knowledge, skills and combat compatibility to handle rough missions when they are paired up into a team."

"Wait-wait-wait", Sakura began while closing her eyes and leaning back on her seat with both hands up in a stop fashion. "Are you telling me that our time in the ninja academy doesn't make us truly Genins!?" shrieked the girl getting both Hinata and Sasuke to lean away from the girl too then tending their ringing ears. "What the hell is the point of going through the school years if we aren't even..."

"Now, now calm down it is a way for the Hokage to determine who will best fitted with a Jonin sensei with their test results, in which then the tests will be delivered too the said Jonin teachers. To choose and pick out the ones who will be forming a team with them, then the sensei's will then begin their own test."

"Oh~ to see if they can back up with their skills during their test with the ninja teacher right? To see if they have and can behave as a team correct?" Hinata piqued with interest while tapping her fingers together when Kakashi and the others look at her then back at Kakashi who eye smiled.

"Correct see Hinata understands Sakura, maybe you should try and pay more attention on what I was describing or thinking why you need to be tested." Inform the sensei making the bubblegum hair girl to sigh irritably then glaring deathly at Hinata, whom looked away with her back turned towards Sakura.

Not meaning to hurt her or making her feel like she was being in the wrong. Even though technically the girl was in the wrong, for judging right away that the academy meant nothing. But there was no reasoning for the girl too become frustrated about at her for being somewhat correct about the situation behind the school tests, that and Sakura should be blaming Kakashi for telling her being wrong, not herself.

"Now if you are all are done and ready to head on out, I will be giving you three a ninja test tomorrow. So I want you all to head on out, get some rest and relax for the day and prat you three will past my test." Kakashi informed while then getting a serious look on his one eye "especially considering that you three will be puking your guts out, begging for your lives to be ending and wanting to be sent back into the academy wishing and rethinking your lives." He then eye smiled and watched in amusement of the two girls pale looking faces, with Sasuke raising an eyebrow "oh and don't you eat breakfast tomorrow, as I am not kidding when I say that you will get sick, meet me at the training grounds out in the north-eastern part of the village around 7am in the morning." The man then laughed lightly waving his hand "okay good bye and have a pleasant day." Thus disappears in puff of smoke and away from the trio.

Who just stood there in disbelief of what they heard their new teacher saying, telling them that they need to skip out on breakfast tomorrow and coming towards the Ninja training grounds at 7am! So early in the morning and he expects the three of them to skip out on breakfast!? "I...I guess, guess if you three want too? We could hang out for a bit and understand each other a little bit, or getting to know what we."

"Please Hinata we all know how we fight and knowing each other skills", Informed and interrupted Sakura while waving the girl off as she bounces her way over towards Sasuke "I certainly know that all we need to past our sensei's test is Sasuke's amazing skills and abilities! After all he is the rookie of the year."

" _ **Cha and your not over sized coat wearing girl, why would we even need to know how you fight? We all know about your test scores or how bad you are at CQC and even unable to perform one of the easiest jutsu! HA! We should rely on Sasuke and his amazing plans!"**_

This made Hinata who heard the girl making that statement to sigh lightly while looking down in light sadness. Seems like Sakura, despite being on a team didn't want to even hear the girl thoughts or suggestion about wanting to have everyone know each other a bit more. "Sakura that is kind of rude, if Hinata wants us to know each other more and how we fight? I honestly believe we should take it into consideration."

Much as Sasuke wants too argue Sakura's argument, to him is kind of right, as they have been in the same class for nearly all their lives. They know how they fight, they know what kind of limits everyone has or how far they can go with their abilities "I know Sasuke but you have to admit, it will be a waste of time if we do even know each other further than when we spend time at the academy. You being rookie of the year and top of our class, I know we can pass whatever our sensei deliver us!" Exclaimed the while praising the boy's amazing job in school.

Making Hinata who just stood there on the rooftop and ready to stretch an arm out to counter-argue that she could be helpful, only to then hearing Sakura saying "besides and not trying to be rude, Hinata will probably want to find a way to avoid fighting altogether and getting the sensei to pass us without even trying!"

That hurt but true...Hinata WAS actually thinking of a way to avoid fighting completely if they are needed to fight their sensei head on and probably planned another method of passing. Even so though, it doesn't mean Sakura would need to shut down any ideas she might have; even if Sasuke is the rookie of the year? It doesn't mean he will have trouble passing a Jonin rank ninja's test. She just lets it go while hanging her head down with closed eyes. Never did she felt like hiding even more inside her large gray coat. She began following the three until they completely exiting the building, listening and over hearing the conversation and somewhat blabber mouth Sakura, speaking the living daylights out of Sasuke ears and asking the child randomly if he wanted to go out on a date with her.

Spending alone time with just her, sharing ideas and battle plans between one another, not at all mentioning or adding Hinata in her equation only does so, when Sasuke scold her and reminding the pink hair girl that Hinata is also part of their team and no doubt will like to offer her own opinions or ideas for their future test tomorrow.

To which Hinata lifted her head and about to speak, only to close her mouth and get somewhat sadden when Sakura just wave it off, saying how even if she were to offer an advice or does tell her ideas for the two of them with how shy she is, it will be filled with stutters and mumbling. Making it quite difficult for any of them to possibly understand.

Making Hinata to lightly deadpan and shifting her lips towards the side of her face, in which the same could be said for Sasuke while rolling his head over too the left. "Sakura, let Hinata at least give her opinion on the manner instead of shooting her down without even trying." Sasuke slightly growled in irritation as he turns his attention towards the purple hair girl "Hinata, what do you think the test will be about or what our sensei might have us do?" The boy asked with a caring smile in which made Sakura.

Fumed lightly and then puffed her cheeks out but still listened in whatever Hinata has to offer, though looking to be quite half-interested whatever it is she might say. Hinata, who stopped walking and about to think carefully of what it is they might be doing had to look down in thought while humming "w-well I do agree of what Sakura might be saying if the...the teacher might have us fighting him." Informed the girl while she then grabs the hem of her jacket and began fiddling with it "and, well-well how he is a Jonin rank ninja? It might...might be best that we don't strictly go all out on him with frontal...attacks?" she shyly stated with a squeak of her voice ending the sentence.

Making Sakura who is about too discourage of the idea of backing away from the Jonin. Only to stop herself and move her eyes upwards "that...is brilliant Hinata! You are right if we do go head on against our sensei, we will only lose right away!" Sakura stated making Hinata who heard this about to smile and accept the praise only to tilt her head with dotted eyes "of course that is if WE were to doing it, but I am sure Sasuke-kun here", Sakura began with delight and clasping her hands together having stars in her eyes "will be able to handle the Jonin teacher without too much trouble. After all he is able to handle Iruka-sensei and Mizuki during the close quarters combat lessons of ours!"

Again her suggestion gets shot down and ignored by her friends...if she can even considered Sakura friends, even Sasuke looks to be shooting down the idea but with his expression is taking it into heart. "I...might be able to handle him without too much problem, but even then if it does look like he is having an upper hand on me? You two could jump in and help get me out-of-there in case things turn bad to worse."

"Yes of course Sasuke-kun! We will gladly help you out of a dangerous situation, I will be there by your side any time, with Hinata helping us out right Hinata!" Squealed the girl as if she gotten praised by the kami's themselves when Sasuke told the two of them they can get him out of danger!

Not, 'oh you two could help distract Kakashi-sensei while the other pulls him out of there and protect them from the man.' or ' one of you can get me out of there while the other gains Kakashi-sensei's attention!' nope nothing of those lines. Which is starting to become somewhat frustrating for Hinata as she goes opening up the doors rather hard with force "yeah sure...I gotta go you guys, take care alright and let me know whatever plans you had come up with okay?" Hinata stated in such a low tone and annoyance she didn't bother to stay and hearing them asks if she is alright?

Which this did not go unnoticed by Kakashi who was watching from a distance or more of on top of the school building roof tops, had planted some devices to hear the conversation going on with the three children as they made their way back inside and then out of the school. The gray hair man had listen too how Sakura seemed to be brushing off Hinata's advice or ideas about how they will handle his test tomorrow.

Even offering the idea that the three of them could work and understand each other skills. Which he is quite surprised of how the Heiress thought that ahead and even mentioned how he is a Jonin rank ninja, with them only being genin. They won't be able to out right do frontal attacks on the man or go blindly charging in if they do have too fight him: making him chuckled at the amazing thought process going through the young girl's mind. Only to be told that Sasuke will be doing most of the fighting and they can distract him in order too pull the boy away...

" _Iruka definitely on the mark, Hinata trust despite doing her best not to show it or even openly argue about being shot down like that. Is wavering quite badly from the village and with how slightly angry she looks after coming out? Hinata might be beginning to become fed up with being ignored...I do hope the three of them improved as they do the test."_ Kakashi sighed while rubbing the back of his head. He definitely doesn't want Hinata to accidentally tap into the nine-tailed fox's chakra during the test if her anger or emotions becomes too much for the girl.

If anything were to go by seems like Sakura is the only one, who is doing the talking and decision for everyone all the while being quite blinded with her love for Sasuke, thinking that he will be able to handle anything that will come his way JUST for being the rookie of the year. " _Well seems like another team is going to fail",_ the man then closes his book after watching Hinata taking the rooftops back home as she doesn't want to deal with the civilians and nearby ninjas in the village. " _But maybe not...after all there is always that one time. Right sensei?"_ chuckled the man as he then disappeared out of thin air when a few leafs whipped up with the gust of winds, covering and blowing around the man who vanished then continued their trek up into the skies.

To prepare and get everything ready for the Genin's test tomorrow morning and hopes that these three, will change his mind about there being Genin's who are about teamwork and not individuals!

Xxx

The day has come and gone in the leaf village as Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata were preparing and packing things they needed for this early morning Genin test that they will be taking. Hinata though knows they weren't suppose to eat any breakfast for the test, considering Kakashi-sensei told them not too? Couldn't argue or ignore the pleading and puppy eye Hanabi, who wants to try and give the girl morning breakfast everyday, as it will be the only time that she and Hinata will be able to hang out with one another and chat to each other.

Considering Hinata doesn't want to hurt her feelings or make the girl getting upset: though she also doesn't want to get into trouble with her sensei by eating breakfast. Only for Hanabi who was told about this rule from Hinata, including Hiashi, puffed her cheeks out with her best effort of giving a angry scowl , cute, but scary as she goes telling Hinata off. Telling her that is one of the stupidest rules she has ever heard let alone why would he tell them not to eat breakfast? If her nee-chan doesn't eat breakfast how will she be able to think and act while doing her sensei Genin test?

Which her younger is right why would her sensei even tell them to not eat breakfast? Considering that they won't be able to function or think straight with their...stomach. And that is when Hinata widen her eyes at the mere thought that is part of the test as she looks towards her father after he chuckled lightly. Saying how that as a working or active ninja, you must look under the underneath or in this case knowing or understanding when someone is lying: making Hanabi and Hinata to look at one another, to then Hanabi laughing happily when she got hugged by Hinata.

So with that in mind and understanding it is part of her Sensei's test. Hinata went ahead and ate her morning breakfast with her family, too even laughing and smiling at Hanabi asking questions about the older sisters whiskers marks, wondering how or where she gotten them on the account she knew they are not tattoo's. Only answer she gotten from Hinata is that she was born with them and says she doesn't know how they got there, only to blush profusely when Hanabi then made a joke saying how she is possibly attracting a lot of boys: with them saying how adorable or cute she looks with the whiskers!

In which Hiashi cleared his throat trying to feint choking, as Hinata shook her head and quickly stated to Hanabi that it will or won't eve happen. Though the young sister being persistent about it, saying that she can't deny that she does look adorable with the whiskers and then laughed. When Hinata shot out of her seat with a full on red face, stating how she is going to be late for her test and heads on out in a hurry grabbing her weapon pouch from the counter with the door sliding open and back close. Hearing the cute girls laughter coming from her home.

As she goes making her way over to the northern part of the village and then too the right, she had spotted what appears to be Sakura coming out from her home, looking quite disgruntled and nearly dead to the world. Her eyes halfway closed and seemingly walking out on the streets like a zombie, yawning loudly and stretching her arms above her head then swinging them back down, slouching her upper body a bit. With her arms swinging and swaying left to right "oh...morning..." she yawned out when she spotted Hinata approaching her and trying her best to keep moving forward.

"Hey Hinata whats the rush?" Sakura asked with slight annoyance when the girl just ignored her like that, though couldn't blame her as she must be tired too and possibly very hungry considering they were told to skip out breakfast from the grueling test they are about to take "Hello, Hinata I am saying hello to you!" growled Sakura watching the heiress slowing her pace a bit and then letting out a sigh "what's your deal this morning, can't help but saying hello to a teammate?"

Which Hinata after she began walking in timing with Sakura, even though she wants to reach the training grounds rather quickly, looks over at the girl and then back forward with her eyes halfway closed mumbling how Sakura doesn't see her as a teammate yesterday, when she tried to give out her advice and suggestion "I just...just really want to reach the training grounds before anyone gets out of their home Sakura that is all." Honestly that is the truth and reason why she rather get there before the civilians starts heading out or walking about.

In which Sakura shrugs her shoulders and gave another yawn "whatever if anything and how we waited two hours for Kakashi-sensei yesterday? Something tells me we don't have to worry about rushing things, besides I have been thinking over things over the night...about what you said?" Sakura began while looking at the girl, causing Hinata to turn as well then deadpan with annoyance "look I know it was rude of me to think that our skills differs from our school tests and all, but we really shouldn't get in the way of Sasuke-kun when we take this test." Informed the bubblegum girl while shrugging and opening her hands out with a giggle.

"I mean come on, we all know that the Uchiha clan are strong and if we try getting in Sasuke-kun way, we will just cause everyone to fail! Even you have to admit that you won't stand a chance against Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura informed Hinata making the Hyuga heiress to look away with a very annoyed and frustrated look on her face.

What makes Sakura think they couldn't handle Kakashi-sensei? Or even have the upper hand on the sensei without even trying? They shouldn't rely on just one member on their team, there is a reason WHY its called a three man team for a reason: one thing for sure and not wanting to sound rude. Sakura right now is becoming quite annoying with this infatuation with Sasuke, thinking he is sent down from the heavens and Kami himself!

"Look...S-Sakura, I-I don't want to come off blunt but you know how rude you are being right now?" Hinata started saying while turning her head at the girl with slight hurt in her expression. Making Sakura to blink her eyes at the girl then furrowing her brows "not everything has to be about what our tests has shown or how good we are at the academy, most definitely we can't rely on Sasuke." Informed the girl while then lifting one arm up "even he has weaknesses and limits Sakura, as to you and I. A Genin team is suppose to be about three individuals working together and combining their abilities together in order, to get the job done and relying on each other, by assisting and helping them out." Hinata finished while lifting her other arm as a way to balance what she is saying or getting at.

"And if we do rely on Sasuke all the time on our missions, then we are just becoming baggage and weight for him and Kakashi-sensei. Especially if this test of his or all sensei", though she eeped lightly when Sakura got a bit close too her personal space having what appears to be a angry, yet thoughtful scowl.

"Look here Hinata and listen well: I KNOW Sasuke can do it, I KNOW he is if not one of the greatest ninjas to ever be born, it is quite the honor to even be working alongside him and being in his team. Too see just what it is he will be able to do and show us!" The girl began as the two came to a stop, while Sakura began poking against Hinata's torso, getting the girl to grunt and lightly squeak a bit. Though beginning to feel anger building up inside of her from frustration.

"I understand that its suppose to be a three man team, I get it Hinata. But let's face it!" The pink hair kunoichi then spread her arms out while closing her eyes, speaking in a tone that is making Hinata sounding like she is an idiot or beneath the girl "you and I, especially you are not strong enough to go toe-to-toe with our sensei! If we bother or even get in Sasuke-kun way, or even doubting his plans or ideas then what good of teammates will we become."

"Useless teammates matter of fact..." Hinata then widen her eyes and slaps her mouth shut with both of her hands from the sudden rude, yet blunt remark escaping her lips. Too then began sweating bullets rapidly from the dreadful scowl on Sakura's face, with her pupils going completely white with everything turning black with lightning striking down from out-of-nowhere!

"What was that Hinata? Did you just called us Useless..." Sakura tone was deep and growling at the girl, though soon as he anger was rising, it was deflating quicker then the eyes could blink "..useless...Sasuke-kun will never think that! Nor will he ever called me useless!" she shouted, leaving Hinata out of the equation in which wouldn't surprise her at all this rate. Though she is kind of concern about how her frustration got too the point that she literally, with snark, talked back to Sakura and calling the two of them useless teammates from Sakura asking what kind of teammates will they be?

"Whatever", Sakura growled out making Hinata to flinch and then watching the Kunoichi increasing her walking speed NOW the one, wanting to be away from Hinata. "Listen here Hinata if anything and by all standards, I am not the useless one!" Sakura shouted while turning her head forcing her pink hair to swing towards the left and over her shoulders stomping her foot down into the dirt road "I worked hard to get where I am today, I worked on hoping of becoming Sasuke-kuns teammate, I study trained and spent countless hours knowing everything there is of basic ninja training and lessons." This is when she raised a hand thrust it out towards Hinata with an accusing finger.

"Matter of fact I am surprised you're even passed, what with how things were for you and always getting kicked out of the classroom." The girl then faces forward with a shrug of her arms "hell you can't even perform the Clone jutsu correctly and you still managed to pass for what...just because you're able to use the Byakugan? HA!" She then raises her head up in pride "you'll see Hinata, not only will Sasuke-kun do an amazing job, but I'll be there for him whenever he needs me to help him. To form amazing plan of action while you go and stumble with your own feet and shyness, wanting to find a peaceful manner to passing Sensei's test."

Yeah that stung...stung a lot but not at all upset about it. Well minus the part about Sakura saying how she should not have passed the Academy; Hinata thought the girl had no idea what kind of lengths she had to go through two nights ago, nearly getting sold to the Cloud ninjas, too then being attacked and nearly killed by Mizuki who also tried killing Iruka! What right does Sakura have in telling her she couldn't pass or not?

But it is a price Hinata has to take as she seems to somehow encourage Sakura, not to just stand around or do nothing while Sasuke is doing all the hard work or even herself. If she was able to get the pink hair Kunoichi to being more active, in wanting to help the boy formulate plans and passing it onto him? Then good Hinata, even though would possibly wanted a new team, rather have Sakura help them out with Kakashi-sensei test instead while not doing anything to help them pass.

Though the shouting did attracted some attention as some of the people in their homes or work business took a peak outside, rubbing their eyes from the bright sun wondering what the racket was? Only to then seeing Hinata there in the road, as they began shouting and screaming profanities at the girl along with different death calls, threats and saying how they will punish her the next time they go waking them up and causing a ruckus or disturbing the peace as they began throwing some silverware and other random objects at the girl.

Who let out yelps of pain and panic as she began running down the road fast she could, while guarding and shielding herself from the assaults she is getting. Too even then swatting some of the objects away, to then ducking over some of the pots that were thrown at her, being glad that they were too tired to throw more dangerous or sharp items. " _All because of me not keeping my mouth shut and snark back at Sakura, though if Sakura wasn't shouting or yelling I would probably not be in this mess."_ Hinata groaned and decided to take the rooftops in order to avoid everything else that is being thrown at her.

Figuring the safer path will be on the rooftops than the streets down below, also is able to determine exactly how far away she is from the northern part of the village. If anything and no thanks to Sakura loud shrilly voice waking everyone up? She will probably be able to reach the training grounds in about thirty minutes, as she needed to present herself better and organize her crumbled up outfit, messy hair as well letting the small bruises she gotten on her hands to heal up. Before she goes and completely walks into the training grounds where Sakura and Sasuke will be waiting for her and their Sensei.

Hinata just hopes the rest of her day will go a lot better and less stressful. Though having a good feeling that request will not be granted so easily, especially if the sensei will be rough on them and make things difficult to pass. If there is one only wish she has; it is that she, Sakura and Sasuke will survive long enough to even pass Kakashi-sensei's test. Working and behaving just like a real team without having to worry about any of them holding each other back...Though no doubt Sakura will probably think of her holding everyone back, just because of some techniques she never mastered or able to learn during the academy days, or thinking she had a handicap for passing.

Just really hopes for things to go better as she isn't sure how much the Heiress can handle all this treatment any more, let alone having to worry about her new sensei and teammates thinking she doesn't contributes anything to their team.

Xxx

"How long has it been..." Hinata groaned out while resting up against a tree back, having her hands stuffed into her jacket pockets. Feeling the soft winds blowing and caressing through her hair, with tickling feeling through her face cheeks then smiled warmly from feeling her whisker marks, getting tickled by the wind sending a good feeling through the girls face.

Watching some of the flowers in the training fields dancing and bobbing lightly from the wind whipping along the ground all the while, picking up the petals from them. Sending them and whirling into the clear skies; sounds of rustling of the tree bushes could be heard above the girl as she waits with her teammates for Kakashi-sensei to finally arrive for over...

"Nearly three hours now and I thought two hours was bad enough!" Shouted Sakura causing ringing sounds to vibrate Hinata's ears. Having the heiress to rub gently on the left ear, frowning in irritation of how the pink hair teammate of hers just seems to love being loud? Never once has Sakura seemed to used her inside voice except for whenever someone is speaking to her, or having a small conversation "for crying out loud he goes telling us to arrive her near breaking dawn, too then explain how we cannot eat any breakfast let alone have anything to eat!" Sakura then groaned in defeat from hearing her stomach growling in protest.

Making Hinata to stare over at the Kunoichi with concern and shock. " _Wait did she actually not eat breakfast and took Kakashi's suggestion to heart?!"_ the heiress then whipped her attention towards the slightly brooding Uchiha as his stomach also began growling out, agreeing with Sakura's stomach about not having anything to eat "S-Sasuke _also?!"_ She then faces down at the ground with a sweat dropped.

" _This is bad real bad, if Sakura and Sasuke actually took Kakashi-sensei's suggestion of not eating? Then they won't be able to think or act rationally when they are starving, even possibly will have trouble using any kind of techniques they have if we DO have to fight sensei."_ Well...as the infamous words of all people who feel like they are in trouble? They are totally no doubt 'fucked'...

"Makes me wonder what Sensei is doing these long hours", Sasuke piqued u while trying hard not to look like he is in pain, from his stomach growling out in protest. "Possibly laughing in our faces and is actually eating breakfast right now, thinking of us gullible kids who will believe anything the teacher will say." Sasuke grumbled out, making Sakura to groan while hanging her head down.

"Bad enough I am on a diet this isn't going to help me at all." The Pink haired Kunoichi announced while lightly tapping her head against the tree bark then turn her head up at Hinata with a little glare "what about you Hinata, aren't you starving? You haven't said a word or even your stomach hasn't growled throughout the three hours."

Making Hinata to flinched while lightly tapping her fingers between her pockets while biting her lower lip. Wondering if she should tell them the truth or lie, it is definitely not her strong suit nor does she like to lie too her friends. Sighing while looking away from the suspicious look from Sakura's eyes were giving her the girl gulped as she stuttered out "I-I-I uhh...kind of had breakfast this morning on the account..."

"Say what?! Hinata!" exclaimed Sakura while jumping up onto her legs with her arms spread having disbelief in her eyes "Are you fucking crazy!? Did you not hear what Kakashi-sensei told us yesterday about not eating breakfast at all, let alone stating how we can even throw up if we do!?" She then thrusts a finger at Hinata, only for her arm to be whacked away from Sasuke standing up and defending the Heiress, too which Sakura waved and flicked her wrists from the light pain she gotten.

"Easy Sakura and settled down", Sasuke argued while then crossing his arms "I think Hinata did something right that we over looked." He informed then sweat dropped lightly from his stomach growling out "who or what person will ever skipped out on their morning breakfast! Especially if they are about to go and fight their senseis, if they do battle them. Will be nothing but useless and unable to think straight while being starved." The boy then thumbs at the shock girl who had widen her eyes from Sasuke defending her along with possibly, figuring out the lie behind Kakashi-sensei's rule of not eating breakfast.

Making Sakura to stare in disbelief of seeing her crush defending the heiress as such, to then even stating how it's odd of how their sensei told the three of them to skip out on breakfast. Then blushed sheepishly while sticking her tongue out when the next thing came out from his mouth "plus she has a little sister. No doubt Hinata's little sister probably forced her to eat breakfast, which means."

"A...11 year old is able to figure out a lie right away without even being there." Sakura finished for Sasuke, while then groaning and whimpering from her stomach growling out "even so Sasuke, what are the chances that Kakashi-sensei will get mad?"

"Then we tell him we told Hinata to eat breakfast, we can take the blame for her." Informed the Uchiha making Hinata who is listening to all of this to sadden her eyes. Not from how heartfelt it was no, it was because they will take the fall for Hinata in case she had broken the rules, to which probably will send the two of them back into the academy again.

"N-no", Again before she could even protest and speak up the girl got interrupted right away when a loud explosion could be heard couple feet from them in the middle of the training fields, with a large smokescreen covering the single spot, alerting their attention and on alert of whoever it is that's about to attack them or sneak up on the three. Only to relax and seeing it was their sensei who is hidden inside the smokescreen and then raised his hand up saying.

"Yo", Kakashi announced out towards the trio with Sakura having the most deadliest glare she could ever offer while then thrusting her arm forward shouting at him scolding and saying how late he was! To then saying how he knows how long they been waiting for the man, having him to eye smile sheepishly rubbing one hand behind his neck. "Yeah I ran into an old lady on my way here asking me to help her with groceries, that I had to help and then offered me some coffee to then telling me a story about how I reminded her of..."

He paused his sentence for a bit as he notice the three of them were just staring at him, not buying the story at all or the excuse he is making. Too which he moved a hand to his mouth clearing his throat "right anyway..." he then places his hands into his pocket. "Well seeing how you are all here and eager to getting started I think should tell you three what we will be doing for today's Genin test." Informed the man while rummaging his hand into the right pocket of his.

Sounds of what could be jiggling could be heard inside the pocket. Making Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura to blinking their eyes of what could be making those sounds? Then got their answer when the man pulled his arm out from his pocket and stretches it out at them, while then releasing few fingers revealing what appears to be two bells.

"Bells?" Hinata spoke up for everyone who were thinking the same thing, then wince lightly when she heard Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growling out, having very miserable looks on their faces. To which amuses Kakashi greatly as he nods.

"Yes, this exercise test you will be doing is to try and grab these two bells from me." Kakashi informed while moving his arm down to his left hip and ties the bell around his belt. Then looking back up at the trio "now what you need to do, is try getting the bells off from my person by attacking me with the intent to kill." Kakashi informed watching everyone having a serious look on their faces, minus Hinata who looked to be second guessing herself while closing her eyes.

" _Guess Sasuke was right about needing to fight our sensei..."_ Only then widen her eyes and looking back up at the man then down towards the two jingling bells " _wait why are there only two bells though? There's three of us and only two bells, there has to be some sort of catch Sensei has in mind."_

" _Hah knew Sasuke-kun was right about needing to fight Sensei", Sakura then lightly tilt her head over at Hinata with a smug grin "how does it feel to be wrong Hinata, told you Sasuke-kun knows whats he doing...although."_ Just like Hinata when Sakura looks at the bells, is curious of why there are only two of them?

"Alright Sensei what is the catch with the bells, there only two of them and three of us?" Sasuke demanded while relaxing a bit but still having his muscles becoming tense just in case the man tells them to get started. Watching and feeling the winds blowing through everything, even making the bells move and jingle from the lightest of breeze and shifting movement Kakashi makes.

"Glad you ask Sasuke, even Hinata and Sakura came to the same conclusion of why there are only two bells in my possession." The man chuckled while then closing his one eye. "You see the mission of this test is to yes, getting the bells away from me. But since there are only two of them, only one of you will be able to grab them." He then open his eyes halfway feeling his spiky hair blowing gently from the winds "the two successfully grabs the bell will past, but the one who doesn't get the bell? Will fail and be sent back to the Academy."

This definitely got the needed effect as the kids all had frighten looks on their faces and then switch them with determination and confidence. " _I see so that is why there are only two bells. Though not entirely sure how that is fair for any of us, considering we all work on into graduating an becoming full fledged ninjas. Well, I guess it won't be bad I can always give Hinata my bell if I manage to grab them."_

" _WHAT?! There is three of us how is that fair for us who worked so hard in becoming full ninja's!?"_ Sakura then raised both her arms near her chin with a firm nod. " _Alright then no held bars, Sakura you must, no you NEED to get one of those bells so this way you won't be separated from Sasuke-kun!"_

" **CHA AND WE CAN SEND THAT HEIRESS ON BACK TO THE NINJA ACADEMY! NO ONE WILL BE WITH SASUKE-KUN BUT US!"**

" _Yeah...but",_ Sakura then shifted her head lightly too the right where Hinata is standing behind them. Lowering her eyes halfway to then facing forward at the bells " _how is that fair for Hinata? I mean sure she got lucky on passing and graduating from the academy, but she really wanted to become a ninja. It wouldn't be..."_

" **If we don't grab the bell or even Hinata grabbing one for herself, Sasuke will instead be sent back to the academy! We have to win, our love will prevail and defeat those in our way!"** Damn is her inner-self good at negotiations and rationalizing with her. Also it is correct Sakura thought; if they didn't grab a bell and Sasuke doesn't grab a bell? He will be sent back to the academy leaving Sakura with Hinata...she can't do that with her lover!

" _Two bells, three genins, only two pass?"_ Though a different kind of thought process was running through Hinata's mind. Considering she isn't hungry or starving she is able to think more rationally than the others _"huh I see now",_ the girl lightly rubs her chin a bit and then places a finger against the bottom of her whisker marks blinking her eyes carefully at the bells. " _Kakashi-sensei is going to test on us of how well we will work with one another as a team!"_ Hinata then smiled happily at figuring it out right away.

Making Kakashi to blink his eyes for a bit at how the girl is just openly smiling at him in which he smirked under his mask " _well seems like Hinata solved or figured out what kind of test I am going to be giving, let's see if she can get Sakura and Sasuke too work with her."_ The man grabs what appears to be a stop watch from his bag, showing it towards the three and then walks on over towards a tree stomp "alright you three have till 12pm, in order to grabbing the bells from me." Announced the man as he goes placing the clock on the stomp and then turns the stop watch for two hours.

"Now remember in order to get the bells from me, you all must come at me as if I was your enemy. Cause if you don't you won't be able to grab the bells, or having the drive in order too defeating your enemies out in the fields. Remember", Kakashi then faces at the children who had harden looks on their faces while prepared for the signal, though Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned from their stomach growling loudly, with Hinata having a worried expression at the same time sweat dropping "BEGIN!" shouted the man and watches everyone all jumping, leaping in different directions in order to conceal themselves and hide from the man.

Xxx

Few minutes has passed when everyone disappeared from Kakashi Hatake, they were all in different various spots in order to conceal themselves from the man eyes. Too study and watching over him with Sakura under some bushes, Sasuke hidden behind a tree bark on the branches with Hinata being couple distance away behind some bushes and trees.

Kakashi who can pick them up and sensing them was impressed of their hiding spots, concealing themselves greatly. Though seemingly to far apart from one another, but couldn't help but shift his gaze over towards where Hinata is, being discreet that he is looking in her direction. Seems to be determining or waiting for the right moment to make a move in order to get closer too where Sasuke is, probably to inform him and try getting him to work with her, then possibly go and find Sakura next in order to form a plan of attack " _her mindset is already on the teamwork portion of my test. I give her credit and Hiashi, he trained her quite well; normally by now some of the students will stupid enough to take me on head first without any plans."_

To which on the other side of the Land of Fire to the Land of Grass, a blonde knuckled headed ninja couldn't help but sneeze scaring his new teammates. At least that what it felt like too Kakashi, as he goes moving a hand into his pocket getting everyone to tense up and curious if he is going to be making a move?

Only to then nearly fall or exposing their hiding spots when he went and grabs a book from his pocket and begins reading it. With the title on the cover written as 'Icha Icha Paradise' "Rule 1 of Ninja tactics always make sure that when you are hidden, you are completely invisible and out of your enemies line of sight. Never make a move or noise to give way your position, especially with minor things like heavy breathing or growling noises in frustration." Kakashi mused out happily as two of the children begun twitching their eyebrows in irritation along with annoyance, as their stomachs were definitely growling and making a lot of noises.

" _The hell sensei you told us not to eat and we listened, I even had skip out on dinner last night!"_ Sakura thought too herself as the same could be said about Sasuke, as he too skipped out on dinner. As he is trying very hard to keep his own stomach too not making noises " _besides I am surprise you aren't going be scolding Hinata when you learn she had eaten breakfast. Breaking you're rules..."_ Sakura then looks towards the tree where Sasuke is, curious if he will be making a move. Only to then shift her gaze towards Hinata after Kakashi turned his attention back to his book after scanning the area quickly.

Watching her quietly to sneak her way over too where Sasuke is " _the hell Hinata get back to your hiding spot, your going to get Sasuke-kun caught!"_ exclaimed the pink hair kunoichi gritting her teeth with great concern, watching the heiress doing everything she could to run where Sasuke is. Possibly probably wanting to work with him, telling him that they should ditch her and sending her back too the academy which made Sakura bite down on her lower lip. Moving the Kunai in her hand slightly to which had the sun reflecting off from it and then flashes right towards Hinata's direction, blinding her in the eye causing her to yelp out in surprise then stumbling backward " _shit, my bad!"_

" _Fuck Sakura what are you doing moving the kunai?!"_ Sasuke turned his attention towards where Hinata was as the girl continued blinking, squinting her eyes trying hard to getting the blinding light out of her field of vision and then rubs them once more with her arms.

"You alright there that was quite a flash wasn't it?" Kakashi voice hummed out playfully behind Hinata, who stiffen her entire body while widening her eyes in fright. Her field of vision clearing up and recovering her eyesight, to which the girl slowly turns her head too the right then looking over her shoulder up to where Kakashi is, still holding that book of his while turning a page "I think this is the part where you will try an attempt to run." Bemused the sensei.

Hinata blinked her eyes a bit and then step back at what he meant, chuckling sheepishly as she quickly shook her head and try her attempt at attacking the sensei. In hopes of grabbing the bells jiggling when the man tilted to the left while pushing Hinata aside, making her losing her balance a bit. Too which she quickly spun around on her heels to try once more to grabbing the bells, only to then yelp and get elbowed on the back sending her forward once more and then slamming down against the ground.

"I have to admit trying to have a surprise on me is smart." Kakashi then jumped out of the way when he saw Hinata, grabbing a Kunai and throwing it right at him...! But not directly towards him instead, towards the bells in order to snatch them right off from his waist. To hopefully allow the others to come jumping out and grabbing them long enough to pass.

Sasuke, who saw the Kunai flying towards his direction and seeing what Hinata was trying to do? Jumps down from his hiding spot, grabbing the Kunai and then throwing it once more towards Kakashi's waist where the Bells are hanging off from his waist. To which the sensei caught on what the duck-hair Uchiha was trying to do as he spun around, grabbing the kunai from the air and flicking it straight down towards the ground.

Having Hinata and Sasuke to grit their teeth, Hinata eyes showed concern and worried about being able to have the other two following her suggestion of how to approach Kakashi; while for Sasuke's thought of trying to figure out exactly how they should handle the sensei and getting those bells off his person.

While for Sakura who is still hiding somewhat is trying to think of what the two were doing earlier with that Kunai, only to widen her eyes and figured out WHY Hinata threw the weapon. Especially that close towards the sensei, in which Sasuke tried to continue the method by grabbing the weapon from the air and throwing it back. "Hey Sensei!" Sakura this time ran forward from her hiding spot. Whipping her hands down to her weapons pouch, to then throwing three Kunai's straight at Kakashi-sensei in which got alerted from the girl shouting at him, turning his attention at her and then sighing in slight irritation.

Kakashi let the three Kunai's to get in close before switching himself with a wooden log, a substitute technique that ninja's uses in order to replace themselves. With a in-animated object to take the brunt force of any attack, in order not to get harmed which had Sakura's three Kunai thumping on the log. Failing completely from being able to hurt him or in Sakura's case, trying to distract him long enough too grabbing one kunai. While the other two Hinata and Sasuke, goes grabbing the other two flying weapons and use them, to throw it back at the man in hopes distracting him long enough to grab the bells.

Thus the grueling test of receiving the bells begun for the three as it definitely proved to be one endearing task. Definitely felt like that time is literally felt slow for them all, especially for Hinata, who had a very hard time. Trying to get Sasuke and Sakura together in order too telling them what this test true purpose is!

For Kami sake what made it worst for Hinata is Sakura, man she understands that the girl is infatuated with Sasuke, but never has she ever had trouble communicating with her! Especially when Kakashi managed to somehow caught the girl in a very strong Genjutsu, and when Hinata heard the girl screaming her lungs out? Hinata tried her hardest to run on over too her and assist her anyway she can, only to scream herself and felt the entire world being thrown upside down for her!

Getting caught and trapped by a rope, which pulled her right up into the air and had her bouncing up and down. Getting swirls in her eyes from the dizziness from being tossed like a salad, then blinks her eyes when she saw Kakashi approaching her ready to explain the girl, sarcastically not looking where she is going. Only to pause and blink his eyes when he saw that Hinata wasn't in the ropes anymore, then shifted his gaze over at what sounded like bushes rustling.

Indicating she had used her escape technique they learned at the Academy, getting a smiled from him and a shake of his head. Then back hands Sasuke who tried to surprised attack him, going into an intense small CQC with the boy; followed by leaping out of the way when the boy tried hand standing, kicking the man and then swiping for the bells! Only to fail and then gets dug into the ground neck high with only his head showing.

Yeah things were definitely becoming quite hard and annoying for Hinata, considering her teammates are intending to trying things their way, or doing their own methods of grabbing the bells. Making Hinata feel like she couldn't get anything in or telling the two of her plans of attack. Or at least tricking Kakashi-sensei into lowering his guard long enough for them to grabbing them, and they were running out of time with only one hour left on the alarm clock!

Well one way to getting them too listen and that is by disabling their chakra points and forcing them to becoming numb, by using her Gentle fist to close out a tenketsu. Which that is exactly what Hinata did, right as soon they got together began rapidly poking both Sasuke's and Sakura's legs, forcing the two to collapse before her hitting the ground hard, with Sakura about ready to shout and scold Hinata. Only too getting her mouth shut hard when Hinata gritted her teeth, then closing or forcing Sakura's mouth shut by placing her hand on the girls mouth, telling her to be quiet or else they will get caught and then told the two of them will they finally listen to her plan now?

To which had to get Sakura to stop saying how none of her plans will work, or whatever Hinata may offer to them. Will ever be better than whatever Sasuke will come up with, only to get shut down rather fast after they freed the boy from being dug into the ground. Saying how they should give Hinata's plans and ideas a shot, even stating how just attacking or randomly chasing Kakashi-sensei in the training fields.

To which Sakura had to grumble and lightly whispering of what could someone with bad test scores? Could possibly offer, in which she had Hinata who got a bit irritated to lash out lightly with a growl: stating how it is better than failing the test. Having Sakura and Sasuke to stare at the girl for a bit and then nodding in agreement, making Hinata to let out a sigh of relief.

Thus their next plan attack has begun in order to gather or getting the bells from the Jonin. Which they effectively worked well and planned properly thanks to Hinata's Byakugan, being able to spot and figuring where Kakashi will be expecting their next plan of attack or sneak attacks. In which they set up a pretty well planned trap for the man, plain out in view where he will see it, to having the man start lecturing them and then starts defending himself from Sasuke, beginning to head on attacking him in which had Kakashi.

Wondering or pondering if they have learned anything from earlier, only for the man to suddenly whip his attention behind him. When he spotted Sakura, jumping out from the bushes and began throwing four different kunais at him, in which the man quickly twirled out of the way in order for Sasuke to take the attack. Though gets thrown off by Hinata, jumping down from a nearby tree and slides right underneath the man's legs, tripping him up greatly off balance!

Giving Sasuke enough time to grab a Kunai from the air, then slicing it through one bell string, too which had Hinata grabbing it from the air, as the three Kunai that missed Sasuke. Slammed right into the tree bark behind Kakashi, whom slammed his hand down on the ground flipped upright and sliding on the ground with one hand. Looking at the trio in front of him disappearing once more and hidden from sight to try another attempt.

As the man then looks down to his hip, seeing one of the bells were taken. Surprised how they were able to take one of them, while working together and throwing him off with their teamwork! Making Kakashi to stare back at the spots they disappeared too, unable to hold back the smile crossing his covered face.

Xxx

"Target has been sighted and is moving!" Came Sakura voice through what sounded like a radio call. Watching and keeping an eye on what appears to be something she is chasing, or following closely behind within the bushes and tree branches.

As shadow figures began moving and jumping through couple more bushes and branches "Good job, confirm if the target has a ribbon on it?" This time came Kakashi's voice towards the others in which Sasuke reported in to their sensei, stating how he is in position followed by Hinata.

That is right they have passed Kakashi's bell test with flying colors, even calling it close with five minutes left! "Affirmative, there is a bow around the target I am in close too it. Should I grab it now?" asked Hinata through the radio as she is crouched down quietly in the rose bushes near their target. Waiting for the okay from Kakashi.

How they gotten the last bell was reckless to do, considering they had to bone rush Kakashi all at once and preventing him from being able to run, switch places with a log or others with his substitute Jutsu. Or even trying to jump or leap up into the tress, by placing wire traps and kunai traps to fire off when the man triggers the strings that were tied around them.

Forcing him to immediately head on down on the lower levels, then twisting and turning his body to avoid getting hit by Sakura leaping up with a forward punch. While Hinata quickly leaps on a branch and does a dive kick towards him, with Sasuke following up by jumping straight up where Kakashi is in order to grab the last bell from him only for all three of them to get caught up by Kakashi's roundhouse kicks! Sending them all flying in random directions! Hitting the ground hard and crashing into couple bushes, with Sasuke winding up into a tree bark with a large crack indention on it.

"Yes go for it and try not to harm it Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura go and support her trapped the target. Corner it and capture it." relayed Kakashi as he listens the children roger back and execute the plan of capturing their targets, with loud noises of cat screeches can be heard along with screams of pain being heard from what he assumes is Hinata? To which he then had the ear phone, go flying few inches from his ears when he then heard other screams being heard from Sakura this time, causing screeching and scratches to be heard from the girl's mic!

Sasuke just stood on the side as he just watched Hinata, who was getting scratched earlier and thrashing about with the cat in her face. Managed to grab it and then throwing it right towards Sakura, who screamed out in fright and then began, getting her face scratched the living daylights out of her!

"Confirm the target being Tora, as the client depicted through the mission briefing?" Kakashi called through the radio to Sasuke, who winced and flinched from Sakura doing everything she can to getting the cat off, to even grabbing a stick from the ground and began to swing it at her face. Only for the cat to jump off from her and ran towards Hinata, who is sitting down cross leg and then ran behind her hissing, growling at Sakura.

"Uhh affirmative Kakashi, you sure we should return the cat?" Asked the boy while warily looking at the fat looking feline who seems to have adjusted a little bit for Hinata. Who began purring and mewing happily around the Heiress which she giggles and began scratching the cats chin. "Cause every time we seem to mention her owner, she tends to attack us whenever we try to grab her."

"FOR KAMI SAKE SHE RUINED MY HAIR!?" Sakura bellowed out while glaring deadly at the cat with intent to kill. "I say we take her back forcefully hairless and without any fur!" shouted Sakura as Hinata goes and tries hard to stopping her, after handing Sasuke the cat with him noticing small ninja wires tying the cat's legs together, so she wouldn't be scratching them again as the heiress keeps the pink hair Kunoichi from hurting the clients cat.

Making Kakashi who is on the other line of the radio, to groan with annoyance while placing two fingers on the bridge of his nose. Wondering how the hell he managed to fall for these three plans during the bell test? Especially when they gotten the final bell, by Hinata somehow during when Kakashi was defending himself during the roundhouse air-kick? Managed to twist her foot just enough, too reach and glide across the man's thighs and up to his hips, to then kicking the last bell right off from his belt and into her hands as she hits the ground hard.

With them now complaining and unable to handle themselves with the infamous D-rank mission Tora the cat. Who always seems to sneak and escape her owners clutches and home...he then dragged his hand down his face, hearing Sakura continuing shouting and fowl mouthing towards the cat as well Hinata. Wanting her to let her go so she can skin the cat and making it a hairless, fur ball "good job on capturing Tora everyone, this mission is done and completed. Let's head back to the academy grounds mission room to report in and hand over the cat." reported Kakashi then heard the cat snarling once more, then attacking Sasuke next. Making the man to sweat dropped , considering the boy just mentioned how the cat will attack if its owner was mentioned.

Xxx

"Ohh my snootzie, pootsey, whootsy you have came back to me! How dare you scare mommy like that or runaway from the house!" The owner of the cat announced looking quite wide and big for her stature, as the three children who were watching her smother, squeeze and choke the cat in her hugs and snuggles. Had the three smiling evilly at the cat with just deserts getting back on the cat for the scratch marks and light blood it drew on the new genin team. Trying hard to not laugh openly at the way the cat is begging to be release and free from its owner.

"Great Job Team seven, you have successfully brought Tora back home and to her owner. Now, how about another mission before you go? I have couple more D-rank style missions for team seven to do." Informed Sarutobi towards the group as he is going through some of the papers of available missions.

Making the trio to groan on the inside while having displeasing looks on their faces. Much as they like doing D-rank missions, they were nothing but chores and jobs that most if not regular people can do on daily basis, even they don't really need ninja's to help them out with some of the tasks. Yeah Animals they can understand, along with remodeling or fixing rooftops since those can be dangerous for regular civilians, but gardening and weeding...? How lazy can one be just to do regular work around the house or inside their houses?

Hell Hinata even ponders what the use these are for Ninja's? Plus and after one whole week being in the new team, after passing his Bell test. He never once shown or giving instructions of new things to train them in or teaching them any basic techniques, except for once in awhile pulling Sasuke away from the team and show him something HE can only learn. Making Hinata feel like he doesn't really care for her or Sakura.

"No offense Lord Hokage but I demand that we can get a higher ranking mission." Sasuke demanded while stepping forward with a stern look in his eyes. "Enough with this baby stuff, we have been doing D-rank missions for nearly a week now, they aren't proving our skills or abilities at all!"

"Sasuke that is no way to speak to Lord Hokage!" Iruka informed while standing up with one hand on the table "plus you are-"

"No worries Iruka, Young Sasuke has the right to ask for a higher level mission. As well do most teams, as long they think they are ready." Informed the leader making Iruka to stare down at him and then listen on too the speech Sarutobi has given too everyone, or newly formed team about the reasoning behind the missions and their clients, to how helping them and gaining their respects of their ninja's and the village will bring trust to those who lives outside of the leaf village Will know they have someone to count on and rely on any kind of work, assistance or troubles they maybe having with bandits and rogues and the likes.

"But you three just formed only a week ago, you need experiences in order to gain high grade ranks." Informed the Hokage, as he stares at each and everyone one of them. Too then linger a bit on Hinata who seems passive about the idea of higher rank, but at the same time looking to be ready for doing a harder mission. " _Though my other reasoning not giving you four higher rankings, is because of Hinata. She is not ready to take."_

"Lord Hokage..." Hinata began speaking with a quiet voice and stepping forward, making him to raise an eyebrow. "Umm...w-well isn't there low C-rank missions we can do? C-ranks should be enough for our newly form te-team too take right?" she asked lightly making Sakura and Sasuke to look at her and then at the Hokage with smiles. Considering she is right, they have learned a bit from the academy about there being low C-rank missions they can take.

Iruka hums "well...that is true and correct, escort Missions are considered low C-ranks Hinata." Iruka smiled and began grabbing some of the papers "matter the fact we did get one in last night, someone named Tazuna from the Land of Waves. I believe he is a bridge builder...?" Iruka muttered out as he goes searching for the paper, making the children to smile lightly with Sakura and Sasuke silently cheering for the Heiress.

" _Wow I almost forgotten about that? Guess Hinata can be good for somethings...and coming up with ideas, though bet that is just a fluke it worked against our sensei."_ Sakura told herself, still believing that Sasuke's ideas would work either way in the end.

" _That is Hinata for ya always knowing there is a way for us to test our abilities. And low C-rank will be good enough for us either way. We will be able to head on outside of the Leaf village, instead of being cooped up inside these buildings."_

" _Was hoping to avoid Hinata leaving the village gates, but I guess it is out of my hand. If the girl thinks she can handle a C-rank mission, then who am I to stop her."_ Sarutobi said to himself while then lightly rubbing his chin and fiddling with his pipe. He knew exactly why he is withholding Hinata from leaving the village, it is because of his bias about the Fox being sealed inside of her. Afraid that something might go wrong if she heads on out of the village that will unleashed the nine-tails out into the fields. Or possibly growing strong within the girl, if she were to gain experiences outside the leaf.

"Here we go, says here Tazuna the bridge builder needs someone to help him travel on back to the Land of waves. From bandits and thieves who might be after him, he is actually here as we speak." Iruka announced while looking at the Third Hokage for permission to calling him in.

"Tazuna can you please come on in, you're ninja guide and protection is here to accept your mission." Sarutobi called out with a dignify voice. Causing Team Seven to turn their attention towards the doorway, hearing what sounded like footsteps moving their way over to the door. Which opens up and reveals somewhat a middle-aged man, leaning one arm against the side of the door's archway holding what appears to be a very big and thick bottle of sake in his hands, with the liquid moving around in it.

Wearing a brownish like shirt with gray long sleeve pants, with what appears to be straw hat on top of his head. Lifting it up with his arm and groans lightly staring at the three children, having what appears to be distaste in his eyes "what? Am I to believe nothing but these snot nose brats are suppose to protect me on my way back? The skittish looking one seems like she will pass out on the first sight of danger!" He cackled out in which had the three blinking their eyes, while Hinata tilts her head lightly on the left openly thinking whispering who is the skittish one. Only for Sasuke and Sakura, who cleared their throats and having slight sheepish looks steps forward between the girl. Who is standing only couple inches smaller than them.

As she then widen her eyes with a hurt look "wait me?" She asks at the two who nodded their head and had the girl hanging her head down in defeat "do I-I really look-"

'What hell no, not the purple hair one she looks fine. I'm talking about the pink one, the purple hair girl looks confident to me." The half-drunk man stated and had Sakura whipping her head and then yelled out what, literally about to run over and pound the man. Only for Kakashi t stop her and telling her that he has no idea what he is saying, nor does he meant it since he is half-drunk. Making Hinata to lightly giggle a bit with a sweat drop then looks away shyly when the man continues "I am not lying, hell I think that one can easily beat the pink hair girl." only tempting Sakura to thrash about some more and began flailing her limbs about.

"Anyway my name is Tazuna and I need you four, help me too get back home in the land of waves." Tazuna announced with a serious tone. As Team sevens first C-rank Mission is about to begin!

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Phew, sorry for this long update everyone lol. Been having fun writing Pokemon so much, been focusing on that for the longest time. Plus, at the time wasn't much in the mood for Naruto. But since I am going to be taking a break, from writing Pokemon! I figure it will be the best time to try and update my other stories, especially finishing up some chapters that are new completion. I also, want to try and work on this story request from IllMindBrandon, as I really like the idea and want to give this a shot XD. So yeah : ) I will try and update a lot of my Naruto stories and this one...as well get started on Chapter 2 of 'Digimon: Cat's and Angels just want to have fun' story XD. So yeah, without further adieu, hope you all enjoy and have fun reading XD. Also, take into account that this chapter was written and nearly finished, before I began writing DT of Ash Ketchum Chapter 17-22. So yeah...there might be some errors. But hope you all still have fun reading : )  
**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 5: Face thy fears Byakugan courage!**

The bridge builder Tazuna had requested for a Ninja team, too help guide him back to his home. The Land of Waves: a small village that is about a three day trip too make. From what the mission entails and written inside the C-rank scroll, the man is building and making a bridge that will shorten trade routes, from the land of waves too the land of fire. In hopes of having successful trade networks with the main lands, instead of having to worry about thieves or pirates sabotaging their trading routes, stealing the goods between them and the main lands through boats.

It is quite a simple mission really, an escort to getting the man back to his home, guide him to his family and then be done with the mission completely. A first for team seven too take and explore outside of the Leaf village walls, in which Hinata who is somewhat nervous about leaving the village, is also excited to seeing more than just the Leaf village alone. Also, be the first time she can finally get away from it all and get some stress free from the daily hatred looks, mistreatment's and constantly being yelled at or name calling from the villagers, even getting slightly pummeled by thrown objects at her or being kicked out of certain stores or restaurants.

Oh how she wish this escort mission will have her forgetting everything in this town, for the past week it has nothing but hell for her, even doing the small D-rank missions from their clients. Were giving her a hard time whenever Kakashi isn't looking or paying attention to their progress. Just adding more work for her when there is no need for it. "So Tazuna is there anything you might need before we head on out of the village?" Kakashi asked. Making his way with the group towards one of the main gates of the leaf village, once in awhile shifting his gaze over towards the three children Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura.

Who all looked like they are ready for anything or just excited too getting out of the village. Especially Hinata who seems to be smiling sweetly, at the idea of getting away from the village " _hopefully it won't be too bad. Much as I don't want Hinata out of the village, this will probably do some good for her; gaining some experience outside of town will do some good, for all of them."_

Kakashi thought and really hopes that this will do good for them all, especially Sakura with her boy crush on Sasuke. That definitely needs to end for the girl when worse comes to shove and if some action will knock some sense into her, then so be it. After all a good little scare never harm anyone right?

"No I don't need anything here", Tazuna announced looking to be quite the skittish man. With his eyes constantly shifting once in awhile in all directions, shrugging his backpack lightly over his shoulder. "Can we get going? I don't want to be late for my family, they must be worrying about me. Ever since I left home couple days ago, to deliver the mission." Tazuna said. Making Kakashi to hum lightly and lowering his eye halfway, curious of what got this man all alert and paranoid. Who will be after a bridge builder anyway, he seems harmless and doesn't look like one to pick fights? So who is it that he is so afraid of...Now that will be something Kakashi has to look into when they arrive at the land of waves.

"Don't-Don't worry Tazuna-san...I, I am sure we will make it to your home in the next day." Hinata stutter out with a soft smile. "If-If we take a boat too your homeland, we should be able to reach it by evening." Informed the girl while tilting her head lightly. Making Tazuna to tilt his hat lightly and nodded in response.

" _With you four yeah I will be able to make it by evening, but...If word ever gotten too Gato about my leave or asking for help from a ninja village. No doubt he will have people waiting to kill me on the spot, even if these ninjas don't look like can even hold a candle."_ Thought the man as he DOES want to believe these children can protect him, but what kind of fool does this village take him? Having children run around pretending to be ninja, thinking they can handle tough jobs like this! Hell, they better not blame him for their incompetence or dying on the job.

"Yeah don't you worry Mister Tazuna! I'm sure as hell with Sasuke on our team, we will be able to get you home, before you can say two peas in a pod! Right Sasuke-kun~" Sakura cooed out at the boy. Making Sasuke to lightly grimace and looking away bashfully, not entirely sure if Sakura should continue thinking that he, will be able to do everything on his own. Did she not forget how they manage too get the Bells from Kakashi? That's right Hinata did, without Hinata figuring out what the meaning behind the test was? Along with Hinata's Byakugan being active at the time, they would have never gotten the bells.

"Err sure Sakura, but honestly don't think you should rely on me for everything. This is a team effort you know...?" Sasuke stated lightly and softly as he faces forward. After Sakura began giggling and laughing lightly, saying how Sasuke is very modest. Having Hinata and Kakashi to breathe in lightly then exhaling out as the pink hair girl, is slowly starting to get on their nerves. Tazuna most definitely looked like he is getting annoyed about this, murmuring and speaking quietly under his breath about Sakura. Too which Kakashi had to hold back from snickering or back handing the man, for his vulgar language...But doesn't know which one to feel.

"Alright then since Tazuna is alright and we are all packed, gather the things we need for this trip. We should head on out, we don't want to waste anymore time we have left. So let's get going and head on out." Announced Kakashi as everyone nodded their heads and began walking out of the main gates. Out onto the road where it will lead them too a Dock, where there they will take a boat over across a large river that leads out into the ocean.

As they head on out and walking on foot, on the account Tazuna, can't use the treetops to travel great distances or a ninja himself. Had Team Seven walking on the road instead which normally would not take long if they run, but since they have to walk and take their time with Tazuna? It will definitely take half's a day travel to reach the docks.

"So Tazuna if you don't mind me asking what is it like in Land of Waves?" Sakura asks while running on up and walking beside the man. Who went ahead and began discussing things about the land, what it is like and how people live there. Leaving out a lot of information of the current situation, on the account he is hoping to show them when they get there, too understand what is happening. In hopes when they see the state his home is in: they will come and help not only his village, but also the bridge he is building.

Kakashi, seeing this is good distraction to the team and having Sakura to pay attention on learning something, without constantly eyeing or bugging Sasuke all the time. Or even making Hinata feel like she doesn't belong, the man moves his hands down into his pocket and began reading his Icha Icha book of his. Minding his own business but at the same time, keeping an eye out for anything out of the norm...

Hinata who is half listening to what Tazuna is saying or informing Sakura about his home. Which is very interesting too hear, but couldn't help but get distracted at the forest life around her. Having her whisker mark cheeks curl upward in amazement and wonder. Taking everything in and listening to the soft chirping of birds flying over head, or just parching themselves onto some of the tree branches. Singing their little tunes or nuzzling against their partners and possibly bird friends that were nearby; to even gathering sticks and small strings to make their little nests too live in.

"Wow I never knew how amazing it is out here?" Hinata smiled happily while facing forward at the others. Though shrinks her head a bit when her teammates looked at her, with Sakura having a 'yeah you will like it weirdo' with Sasuke and Kakashi having no real interest in the forest life around them. But Sasuke still smiles at Hinata a light nod, understanding what she means.

"Be mindful though Hinata and team, much as we are only about thirty minutes away from the village? We can still be jumped or attacked any minute, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem for us. Since bandits and thieves are quite easy to handle with your training." Eye smiled the man while turning back to his book. Having Hinata to face fault lightly, considering the man says training?

" _What training Kakashi-sensei, all you really done for us is about teamwork, or just reading that book of yours. Having some of us practicing with our close range attacks and coming up with combos to our fighting style."_ Groan Hinata on the inside. While she looks down at the road with her eyes lower halfway sighing " _then there is you just taking Sasuke somewhere private, leaving Sakura and I behind to do our own thing. Which no doubt",_ the girl then sighs softly turning her attention on her left. " _You are probably teaching Sasuke something that we can't learn, but don't even bother help training either I or Sakura."_ Hinata then clench her teeth a bit as she felt...angry. With good reasons too on the account, over the past week, Kakashi-sensei has not once taught her anything!

Even Sakura hasn't gotten any training done by the sensei. All she been doing is fan girling over Sasuke, not at all taking any of the lessons Kakashi does give them, too seriously or even just downright ignoring what they were giving to do. Yeah granted, some of the things Kakashi wants them to do , is daily workouts and exercise to help build stamina and strength. But nothing about teaching them basic things like Jutsu, what not to do with said Jutsu or explaining how if they try using a Jutsu with low chakra? It will fail on them or even backfired when they try to use it, Hinata of course knows this first hand with her basic clone jutsu never working properly, or having them appear not so sickly or disfigured.

Hinata hums lightly when she spotted some puddles nearby the road side. Making her to stare at the two for a bit, wondering exactly when did it rain the Leaf village? Hinata then looks up in thought pondering when the last time it did rain...? But coming up with a blank, minus last week but the water by then would have been dried up by now. So there wouldn't be any puddles left, or any signs of rain ever hitting the surrounding area at all

Hinata stares forward as they are about couple inches away from the puddles "Kakashi-sensei, how long do puddles normally last for?" Hinata asked the man. One of many rules of being a ninja, always take things into consideration, even if things don't look right. When Kakashi turn his head away from his perverted book, giving Hinata a curious gaze along with humming lightly. Looked up in thought to see if he could find the right answer for the girl...Only for Sakura to also look at Hinata, having a semi-annoyed expression on her face along with her tone after she said.

"Hinata don't waste Sensei time over a stupid question!" Yelled the pink hair ninja, getting Hinata to flinch but lightly scowl a bit. "Water puddles don't stay for a long time, it really depends on the matter of the weather, how humid it is or how hot it becomes." Informed Sakura who turned around shrugging her hands while lightly shaking her head left to right. "Also depends how many days it has been raining, even though it rain only two days last week? There shouldn't be any signs of puddles anywhere, let alone down this road."

"Well I-I spotted some we just walked past and just...just", Hinata then sighs and hangs her head down lightly. Course none of them will take her seriously or thinking the question would be stupid, making Hinata feel like an idiot to even ask the question. Though when she peaked up at the group, besides Sakura not bothering giving her any acknowledgment; had seen Kakashi turning his head in the direction they were walking from. Too then facing forward looking somewhat rigid in stance, wondering if he had notice something or sensed danger?

"HINATA!" Sasuke suddenly yelled out with his voice being alert in tone, causing Hinata too look up at him. Then felt her entire body turning cold and not moving as she quickly turn her head, in order too look behind her, then felt her entire face turn into fear from the sight of two murderous looking Ninja's appearing right behind her with sharp looking gantlets, connecting to one another with even sharper chains! Flexing their fingers out and ready to strike down at Hinata with intent to kill, forcing her to fall backwards onto her rear then out of reflex, grabbing her Kunai to defend herself.

"Too easy!"

"This will be a cinch!" They both said at once with their bloodshot eyes, only for them to widen eyes. As they something going right between their chains, hammering it down into the ground. Then the ninja from the right, got kicked hard in the chest from Sasuke; who threw his kunai into the middle of their chain and follows up by kicking the one ninja straight towards the tree. Causing the other one who still moved forward, tripping up and slamming down into the ground.

Hinata removed her hand from her face as she looked quite paled, seeing Sasuke standing in front of her, turned his head at Hinata then asking if she is okay. Which the girl went to nod only to yelped out when the other man. Recovered from his dazed state and tries too attack the two, only for Kakashi to ram his entire arm over the mans neck, flipping him over and then slamming the ninja down into the ground.

"Sasuke, Hinata are you two alright?" Kakashi asks the two of them. Watching Sasuke who got out of his small shock, nodded lightly at the sensei while then turning towards Hinata. Who is still on the ground but managed to give a nod, while then placing her hand onto her one knee. Ready to get up only to yelp and squeak out in pain, as she quickly wrapped her free hand over her wrist. Breathing and gasping lightly at the back of her hand having a decent cut on it.

"Ah Hinata your injured!" Sakura shouted while approaching the girl with great concern and worried. Looking over the injury, Hinata though didn't think too much about it...In fact the kunoichi thinks she must've cut it when she tried to grabbed her kunai, or sliding it against the ground.

"Sakura-Sakura it's alright, I probably just cut myself with my Kunai or cut it when I landed on the-the ground." Stuttered Hinata, though had her, Sakura and Sasuke turning towards Kakashi after he had reprehended the rogue ninjas and tying them up to a nearby tree. Spoke up alerting the group about the injury or the weapon they were using.

"Hinata don't get worked up or moving too much...I have no doubt", Kakashi then stood upright. Turning his head at the girl with a serious gaze "that the weapon these two were using, are laced with Poison." Kakashi informed the trio. Making Hinata to widen her eyes in great fear while looking down at her wound, laced with poison and is possibly right now is about to enter her blood stream. "We will have to stop the flow of the Poison, by extracting the blood before it can enter your blood stream." Kakashi tone then turn dark.

"Tazuna!" Shouted Kakashi causing the bridge builder to step back in shock. Replying too the sensei watching his facial features turning dark "normally with C-rank missions we would occasionally run into the ordinary bandits or thugs, but not ninjas. Which this would have turn the mission from an C-rank to a B-rank Mission. And considering these were designated ninja's targeting you, means there is something else going on and you have gravely lied not only to our village, but also endangering our team."

This information sank in with the three of them, Hinata looking down at her hand with concern. Hearing the bridge builder speaking and replying of why it is, he could only afford C-rank mission and that Kakashi is right. There is more to this than what it seems, even going far as this was his only option in order not too protect himself, but also show the team what is happening in the land of waves.

"We're only Genin", Started Sakura while looking over at Tazuna "this is way above our experience level, and I honestly believe we should really head on back and treat Hinata's wound. If we don't the poison will kill her..."

Sasuke then took few steps forward with a scowl "not only that but you are going have a ninja head on your conscious. For not only lying about the mission rank, but also endangering Genin team who are still somewhat inexperience!" Sasuke then furrow his brows "and you will be arrested not only for lying, but also killing a member of the leaf village."

"No-no I didn't want anything like that to happen!" Tazuna began panicking. Already he feels guilty of leaving his home town to find help, but now he is endangering not only a ninja, but a child who just started on her new Genin team! "Please, if you hear me out after we get your friend there healed up. I will tell you everything you need to know, and why it is that I, Tazuna could only afford a C-rank mission." Though everyone went silent and nearly jump in fright when they heard what sounded like a Kunai, making contact to someone's body.

"We shouldn't abandon the mission..." Hissed Hinata who is twitching and flinching horribly in her spot. Having everyone stare wide-eye at the blood dripping down and splattering onto the ground below her, as the girl lifted her head with trembling movements. "We...We shouldn't leave those who are in need behind, for no matter what the reason is or the cause of the situation." Hinata then pulled the kunai away and swipes the blood off from it, raising the injured arm. "I believe in what Tazuna saying is a serious matter. Just because of him lying about the mission rank, we shouldn't judge or turn our backs on the person who requests our help."

" _Hinata..."_ Those were the thoughts running through everyone's head as the trembling girl, began smiling in front of them and had finally calmed down her trembling, just enough for her to form a fist with said hand.

"Upon this wound I vow that I will never turn back on anyone who is need of help, crying out for someone to be there for them. Too assist them in dire times and disasters that may follow them too the end of the world. That...That will be my nindo, MY NINJA WAY!" Smiled the girl as her whisker marks tilted upward with her smile, winds blowing across everyone and their faces. Having Tazuna, who is standing behind Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Couldn't help but stare in disbelief then smiling warmly at the girl.

"Uh Hinata, that speech is cool and quite moving, but don't be offended if I say that." Kakashi began speaking while looking at the very purple color looking Hinata, whose eyes were saucers from feeling the lack of blood going out from her body "despite how cool you removed the Poison from your hand, but we should really patch your hand. Before you go and loosing any more blood than you already are right now."

Which Hinata trembling and shaking resumed once again, with bullet of sweat pouring down her forehead and even all over her face with gritted teeth. Felt Kakashi going behind her with an eye smile "should probably wrap your hand up, just saying." Chuckled Kakashi. Watching the girl yelping out and began flailing about in front of everyone, asking for antibiotics, disinfecting spray and some bandages to which Sakura was already doing so, trying her best to calming down the heiress in her panic state so she can patch up the wound, cleaning it from the dirt and wrapping it up in a bandage.

" _Thank...Thank you Hinata",_ Tazuna began saying to himself. Watching this young brave girl who just witness probably her first attack, doing something daring such as stabbing her hand in order too stop the poison, too then making a wonderful speech of how she will help out those who are in dire need or is in trouble " _you have no idea how much you saved me there. I hope your teammates will follow your will once they see the kind of state, my home town is in and possibly how much of a demon Gato is."_

Chuckling lightly at the scene in front of him as the girl, finally calmed down and standing still for Sakura. To start wrapping and covering the injured hand, hissing lightly when Sakura accidentally pushes to hard, informing her better to push some of it out, just in case there are still poison left inside. Making Hinata to nod lightly trying her hardest not to whimper.

"Well seeing how you all handle the situation and feel confident about moving forward? Shall we continue onward?" Tazuna asked with a much brighter tone and safe. Seeing how competent they looked now, especially seeing their response time when the ninja's came after them. Sure, Sakura stood frozen and Hinata fell onto her rear, which who wouldn't when being jumped? Then Sasuke and Kakashi taking action the bridge builder, has come to understanding that he made the right choice of having this team helping him out. More so when Hinata managed too change their minds about abandoning the mission or reporting back to their leader.

"Of course", Kakashi agrees while watching everyone heading on out and following, more closely with Tazuna, now knowing that he is in fact being targeted by someone whom apparently doesn't want him to leave the island, asking for help or assistance from neighboring lands. Kakashi turned his attention back too the two ninjas, who are currently bound against the tree.

" _The next ninja we might come across will be no doubt Jonin rank. If word gets out of how these two fail towards their boss. I best to keep an eye out for anything funny when we arrive to the land of waves."_ Kakashi mused over while summoning a Shadow clone, to go and bring the two ninjas into their holding cells and jail back in the Hidden Leaf Village, in hopes of having the gate guards to handle the rest. " _One thing for sure...Hope my team is ready to face such strong opponents."_ With that in mind and being done with what he is doing here, the cyclops turns his attention back to the traveling group and leaps right behind them.

In order to make sure he will be there for any other surprises that might be waiting for them. Hopefully, they won't run into to many obstacles when they get to the boating docks. The team unaware just how dangerous and serious this mission will become, once they do make it too the Land of Waves. As a sinister threat awaits them in the shadows when they make it there.

Unaware that a huge corporation right now is planning and plotting ways of handling anyone, or killing anyone who dares steps in their way, or question their way of handling things and taking peoples homes, money and important treasures from them. To even killing them on the spot if they even dare defend themselves or fight back against the man who hired ninjas, too watching over the village.

Using the power of money and fear in order to control the small village, making sure they know that there is no hope, no way to saving themselves and that there exist no heroes in this world who will come to their rescue!

Speaking of Land of Waves, something is happening right now at the Gato incorporation business building, as news and information after three hours passed when Team seven, took care of the ninjas who tried killing Tazuna, had finally arrived to the man of the hour.

Xxx

"So the two hired goons I paid for were taken care of? With the damn bridge builder managing to allude their tracks?" A stout short middle age man growled out. Staring out of a large window, showing the town, the dam, and the mocking half finished bridge that is being built and show of hope, for the village that they will be saved.

"That is what our resources are telling us boss", one of the scruffy looking man spoke while adjusting his chain-sickle around his pants waist band, chuckling lightly. "Though knowing those two and how pathetic they are, I wouldn't be surprise if they got defeated by some lowly scum of ninja's." Chuckled the man as he watches the short stout man tapping his cane lightly in front of his reflection.

Snickering and smiling smugly "of course they will, that is why I never bother giving them raises or big amount of money in the first place." The short man then turn his head over his shoulders, staring towards the large amount of body guards he paid for, who were lunging about or conversing with one another and working out on keeping their strengths up. "But I have nothing to fear after all, you all should be enough to handle some bunch of ninjas. Especially with the amount of weapons and money I am all paying you for."

"Trust me they will get murder by the time they even see the group, who is traveling with the bridge builder." Announced a deep tone voice, alerting the short business man to shift his gaze and attention over at the one who spoke. Who is sprawled out against the sofa he is sitting, wearing some cargo-gray coloring looking long pants, with a huge broadsword hanging off from the side of the couch "they were Chuunin level ninjas and were taking out by ninjas right? I have no doubt that the one who took them out, is obviously Jonin level. Considering they both went down so easily and were to heavily focusing on targeting the bridge builder." Cackled the spiky dark hair man.

The Business man scoff lightly but then shifted his gaze away for a bit, knowing the best body guard he had hire, along with being with him for a good couple of years. Along with his 'Weapon Tool' they will definitely know more about ninjas than he himself, lifting a hand and wagging it a bit. Stared over at the menacing man "then you should go and greet them Demon of the mist. If what you say is true and it is a Jonin ninja, protecting and being a bodyguard for that fucking weak ass bridge builder?" The man then fully faces at the large man with a scowl "be best that you go and killing no only the bridge builder, but also the ninja", then cackled with a dark tone. "But leave the ninja with nothing but his last breath, we can use him or her as an example to the entire village, along with the bridge builder. Of what happens to those who tries and oppose me." The man rubbed his thumb against one finger to emphasize what he means.

"No doubt their will and striving to survive will be tarnished completely and live in nothing but misery." cackle the man, imaging the terrified looks and expressions on everyone who lived in the village. Just watching their hearts drowning in nothing but sorrow, lost of living or hoping for someone to come releasing his tyranny on their home.

The tall grayish skin man just rolled his eyes, grabbing the hilt of his sword and swinging it upward. Mere inches from the business man's face, causing him to gasp lightly and taking a step back. Gulping a bit when said man smirked underneath his white tape covering face. "You then better pay me extra for this Gato, I don't usually leave my prey alive or be left for the skin of their teeth, but if you are willing to pay me extra ryo for keeping the Ninja alive?" He then lowered his eyes in a scheming manner.

"Then I will see what I can do, though don't freak out if things don't work out." Having the man in front of him to blink his eyes and scowl lightly, wanting to know why he shouldn't freak out? Watching the gray skin man removing the sword from his face and over his shoulders "because when ninja come into contact with one another, their battles usually drag on for quite a bit. Or ending abruptly in mere minutes, which is why I said not to freak out. If I suddenly bring back a drowning rat over my shoulders with no life left inside of them." Then chuckles flicking his wrist a bit "but hey, can still implant fear into the village for showing a dead corpse either way." He finished saying while then standing up and stretching out his limbs, then began cracking his neck.

"Fuck it", The stout man shouted while shaking his head smiling. "Zabuza you are right, will be better to bring in a dead corpse and show them through fear, of what will happen too them. Just like the one who tried to oppose me couple years back." The man though lifts his cane with the flat end pointing at Zabuza "though make sure to bring back the bridge builder alive, can never have to much insurance and if you do?" He then smirked. "I will pay you triple the amount of bringing the bridge builder himself back, battered, bruised and broken."

The others would have argue or demand why they weren't going to be paid triple the amount, but didn't especially when Gato went and said "show me just how terrifying the Demon of the Mist can be, Zabuza." Though paused for a brief moment while looking around "speaking of which where is your weapon tool anyway, I have not seen her in awhile?" Gato asked with curiosity as the other men shrugged their shoulder, while speaking out quietly saying they saw her earlier but disappeared soon after they found her.

"Haku? Oh don't worry about her and don't be concern she can handle herself, if she runs into the bodyguards, she can easily slip out before they can even realize she is even there." Then darken his eyes at Gato and the other men here "but I will kill any of you who will give her a hard time, understand?" Zabuza growled out "she is my ninja tool, I see what is fit for what she does and no one will question otherwise got it!" Zabuza warned while emitting high level of kill intent. Causing the entire room to literally feel below negative 30 degrees!

Xxx

Out near the forest area of the land and nearing the boating docks, a young girl looking to be around 14 years old, about 4'7 in height with long black reaching just around the middle of her back. Jumping and hopping through tree branch to tree branch, resting her hand lightly against the bark of the tree. Humming lightly and squinting her eyes, in search for someone or something through the forest, taking note of some of the gray color looking grass and bushes surrounding the ground level of the woods.

Lightly adjusting her mist headband a bit with a scratch mark across it "where did you go? Could have not gotten too far from me...?" Hummed the young girl. When she made a leap to the next tree branch and nearly slipping off from it, by the sudden noise of bushes being rustled had caused her too immediately stop and feel the thin branch under her feet. Bouncing and wiggling about from her weight, the girl quickly grabs onto the tree bark, in order too stop the moving of the branch. Eye smiling when she spotted a white blur darting very quickly towards another bush, then another with the girl barely noticing two ears on the creature who is running through the bushes with great agility!

"Ah-ha there you are! Don't think you can escape from me!" Giggled the girl as she flips forward and landing down too ground level. Then whips her head up with a cocky grin, giving immediate chase after the white blur that is rushing and darting in a zigzag fashion, in hopes of being able to out maneuver and escaping from the girl's sight "come on now I understand you want to help increase my speed and agility! But, going this far out into the woods like this, you might run into some trouble or probably bump into someone out here!"

Though when the white blur decided to start running in a straight line and in sync with the girl. The young girl notice the creature, who revealed themselves looking like a rabbit now, turning their head at her and then stuck their tongue out at her in a raspberry fashion, while looking back forward increasing their speed once more and becoming a blur again. Making the girl to shake her head and giggle to herself, while then steeling up her glare at the rabbit.

"Alright if that is how you want to play it, then let's play!" The girl then began forming fast hand motions in front of her chest, only using one hand that is going through ninja hand seals. Summoning and conjuring up chakra within her body, ready to start using one of her hidden technique " _I know Zabuza doesn't want me to waste chakra, or even using my jutsu without his consent. But I am not going to let a fur-ball beat me in the speed category! Definitely not my own summon animal!"_

"Please Haku-chan", shouted out a female voice coming from the distance of where the rabbit currently is running at. "Or should I say, Hakuki-chan", teased the female voice making the girl, who is now revealed to being Haku, puffed her cheeks out in annoyance growling lightly at the laughing rabbit who is smugly smiling at her. "You know no matter what you do or what kind of ninjutsu you use, will not be able to catch me at all!"

"Oh yeah then maybe you should be paying attention in front of you more, than focusing on me!" Haku called out knowing quite well. They're not going to be running into any trees or thorny bushes anytime soon, considering the path they were running in a straight line is pretty clear, though it will give her the distraction she needed when the rabbit. Looked ahead of herself gave Haku the needed time to quickly move her two finger crossing, up near eye level and activated her hidden technique soon after the rabbit. Looking back her with a smug expression silently speaking through eye contact, of how Haku needs to do better than that only to raise her eyebrows at Haku.

Who is smiling at her and grins widely at the rabbit, making the animal too tilt her head and then soon as she looks ahead of herself. Then nearly squeaks very loudly at her own reflection and then her world turn white for a bit, as she can feel her rabbit feet. Wobbling and teetering in place while also feeling somewhat cold from whatever it is she impacted with. Though she quickly recovered from her dazed state, then nearly screamed out at a happy looking Haku. Leaping and diving right towards her with open arm, only for her too immediately missed as the summon animal dived forward and slides underneath Haku.

Too then hopping back onto her feet watching the girl, melting right into the weird and strange looking mirror made of ice. Making the summon animal gasping and breathing heavily, standing up right with her chest heaving in and out rapidly from her hitting against the mirror, too then laughing out huff of air with her paw lightly grasping her chest. "For fuck sake Haku...I hate it when you go and using your Ice style like that: especially when you go and using that Crystal Ice mirrors of yours."

Though couldn't help but laugh and giggle when Haku, after becoming flat in the reflection. Gotten up and turns around facing at the rabbit, brushing her hands against her green long sleeve yukata coat, which is over top of her long sleeve brown shirt. Shaking her head lightly as she felt her two hair bangs swinging left to right when she does so, while then smiling down at the rabbit with her hands on her hips.

"Honestly though you almost got me there, making me face forward long enough for you", The female rabbit happily moves her front right paw outward. "To summon enough chakra you needed in order to form and make the ice mirror, knowing I will turn my attention back to you and taunt you some more!" The female rabbit then faked having tears in her eyes, while sniffing playfully "I am teaching you after all!" she joked and had the two of them laughing loudly at each other. Haku then steps on out of the Ice mirror she made and scoops up the rabbit up into her arms, cuddling it lightly while swinging left to right petting the rabbit on the head.

"Much I am a summon animal and I can speak my own mind, I will admit this is quite enjoyable!" Giggled the female rabbit giggles out, then leaps out of Haku's arms and landing down onto the ground. To then hopping couple inches forward "alright Haku let's test out your reflexes when you are about to run into a object or needing to make a sharp turn!" exclaimed the rabbit. Having Haku who bent down to adjust her slippers and pant legs, tries to tell the counting down rabbit to hold on. Only too then see the female rabbit darting off with incredible speed and reinforced chakra going through her legs, in order to enhance her speed.

Making Haku who is shaking her head and gently hopping forward a bit, to slam her foot down and grinds it into the dirt too fix her slipper, to then following right after the rabbit by pouring chakra down into her feet. Jumping and kicking off against some of the tree barks she would hit against, or might be running into if she couldn't stop in time. Grabbing and swinging off from couple of the branches, in order to regain her footing and keeping up with the speedy white fur rabbit, who is dashing quite a distance away "slow down Ginaka much I want to test my reflexes, I don't want to explain too Zabuza of how hurt or bruised we are, when we get back to him!" shouted Haku, who ducked and hops over couple of the twigs or branches that were about to swing right into her.

Then sliding on the ground from a thorny hedge that had a decent hole on the ground, for Haku to easily slide right underneath it and avoiding any unnecessary injuries from it. Even Ginaka slips under it and could be seen up ahead, as Haku and the rabbit were now entering the more open area of the woods, leading to the road that will take them both too the docks and the village which no doubt someone is probably taking the roads right now, making Haku to look around a bit...Then grimacing lightly at how she was told many times from Zabuza, not to ever head out in the open or the roads while in her ninja gear. So taking his warning in mind the girl went ahead and jumps up into the tree branches, leaping and doing wide jumps to the next branch hoping to shout down and tell the rabbit, they need to stop or else they will be caught!

"Oh come on Hakuki-chan~" taunted the rabbit while turning her head at the girl "what could possibly go wrong, no one in their right mind will be out here in broad daylight or anywhere near the dock!" Ginaka giggled out as she darted through some bushes that rustle, then followed by a very loud scream of fright.

"Ginaka!" Haku screamed loudly in fear for her friend and immediately went into ninja mode as she goes and grabs couple of her senbons from her weapon pouch, all in four of her fingers as she ninja step quickly on over too the area, grabbing her hunter-nin mask of hers and leaps into the area where she heard the scream.

Though immediately came to a stop and jumps down to take cover in camouflage, using one of the ninja techniques Zabuza had taught her, allowing her to blend in with the environment and scout the area without getting caught. But stayed frozen, though let out a very quiet and faint breath of relief when she saw that Ginaka is A-okay, if not calling it really close with what appears to be a Kunai. Lodge into the tree right above her head, between her rabbit ears with the frighten rabbit. Slammed her back against the bark of the tree, legs and arms spread out trembling and shaking badly. Literally gulping down her fear and nearly looked ready to passing out or fainting on the spot, but what doesn't make sense for Haku...Is where the Kunai came from?

"Are you an idiot Hinata!? You don't go throwing kunai's around so blindly like that, what if you hit somebody!" The scream and voice had Haku wincing her eyes a bit while rubbing her ear. Damn did the person sound like a banshee when she talks, never has Haku thought of ever running into a person who could hurt your ear drums, just by talking!

"But-but I thought I heard something in the bushes...A-And since we were attacked by those water ninjas back in the leaf? I-I didn't want to take any chances." Wait water ninjas? Haku gently crawls forward in order too get a better look at the people who were talking, only to then widen her eyes as she spotted the group, who are with the bridge builder!

" _They're the ones who took out the water ninjas? And not only that but they are protecting the bridge builder..."_ One rule of being a ninja and that is to study your enemy within the shadows. And right now from what Haku could deduct and figure out about the group, only if possible, two of the ninjas in this entire team of looked like they could put up a challenge. While the one with the pink hair looks like she could easily pass out, if you were to scare the girl from behind and the other one, with purple hair and what appears to be pale looking eyes, seems like she will probably...?

" _I...can't tell? I-I can't read this ninja's intentions or what she might do if she got into a battle. What...? Is that even possible being unable to read or determine what your enemy could do, everyone can be read just by their own posture, but she...I can't read her at all why?"_ Haku then saw the two girls running on over too where apparently Hinata, from what the pink hair kunoichi had called the pale eye looking girl. Had thrown her Kunai and started approaching where Ginaka is, as the rabbit is still frozen in fear and is unable to move because of being paralyze from said fear, or her life flashing before her eyes when the Kunai, nearly struck her.

"Hinata!" Haku then winced when the pink hair girl slaps the back of Hinata's head in a scolding manner, but as well meaning it too. Making Haku to hold back a growl from seeing this, watching Hinata hissing and closing one eye as she rubs the spot Sakura smacked her "you almost killed this poor rabbit! And here I thought the Byakugan is able to see everything", then the Kunoichi cross her arms belittling apparently Hinata's Kekkei Genkai? Which surprised Haku at hearing there are others, who have bloodlines in their DNA and one of them being the Byakugan...!

"Shit!" Haku nearly exposed herself when she accidentally said that out loud, but quiet enough for only her own ears to hear. Haku blinked her eyes behind the mask, as she saw Hinata nearly gasping and runs on over towards Ginaka, picking her up into her arms and then began cuddling the rabbit. Nearly making Haku to snort out in laughter but almost awing at the sight and big heart this Hinata person has for creatures.

"I am so-so sorry miss rabbit! I thought you were an enemy..." exclaimed the girl while holding Ginaka outward, who blinked her eyes and relaxed her muscles. Sighing and breathing normally again, to then blushing lightly when Hinata giggled and brought her back into a hug. Making the rabbit shift her gaze up at her and then gave a content sigh of relief. Making Haku, who is spectating this to tilt her head too the right a bit, humming to herself as she never seen Ginaka being so calm or relaxed with anyone else besides herself? Hell, she doesn't even feel safe and secure with Zabuza, but Hinata who is probably going to be her enemy and opponent with Zabuza, is making the ninja animal feeling relaxed.

"Is everything alright over here...Did you girls find something or someone who might be watching over us?" Kakashi Hatake, the description matching perfectly too what Zabuza had informed her about there being a Ninja, who had copy over 1,000 jutsu during his ninja career with silver spiky hair and wears a mask over his face. Definitely someone Haku can pinpoint anywhere, even if he was hidden within a large crowd...Is apparently the Jonin-sensei of possibly these three children, with Tazuna walking on over with what appears to be a boy, wearing shorts and having what looks to be an Uchiha symbol design on the back of his shirt.

"Everything's okay sensei, just Hinata screwing up as usual." Sakura announced with a exaggerated sigh. Making the young girl next to her who is holding Ginaka, to grit her teeth and nearly huffing out in frustration of what Sakura just said.

"Sakura, you too would have probably thrown a Kunai too, even when the bushes rustled out like that." Sasuke argue with a slight annoyed expression. Not entirely sure why it is that Sakura, is giving Hinata such a hard time "besides", Sasuke then points towards the rabbit in Hinata's arms. "Even if it wasn't a ninja or not, a wild animal can still cause trouble for us."

"S-Sasuke...But-but I!" Sakura tried to argue but hangs her body down in defeat. Making Haku who saw this to smile behind her mask, but turned her attention back towards this Hinata girl. Watching her expressions and body gesture, with how she is petting and stroking Ginaka softly with slow strokes, had made Haku feeling even more bad for the girl. HELL, the way her eyes were showing mixture of emotions between frustration, sadness and not sure why she is even here is breaking the teens heart greatly.

"Go on little rabbit, run along an return to wherever you came from." Hinata softly spoke while crouching down and placing Ginaka down on the ground. Who at first was passive about leaving the girl, by lifting her ears upward in curiosity then down against her head, having a slight concern look on her face. When Hinata pushes her forward a bit "go on, go back to where you came from...least you have somewhere to go." Hinata said the last part very quietly as the girl gets up from her crouching position. Swiping and dusting off the dirt from her clothes, turning her attention back towards the others.

Ginaka lower her ears all the way down in great concern for the girl. She decided she will go and tell Haku about the girl as she went ahead and hops her way, with regular speed of a rabbit towards the bushes where Haku might be. Who lightly raised her laying position a bit and hugs the rabbit into her arms, while then pulling back to look at Ginaka who nodded silently towards the girl. Letting her know she is alright, then the two looks back where the group is.

"Haku...That girl hasn't been treated well, wherever she lives at, the people there aren't treating her very well. And I should know", Ginaka then looks up at Haku. Who is wearing a very sad and caring expression on her face "us animal's even summon animals, can pick up on these things with our instincts. And what I felt from her is...Very dark emotions from someone who has such, caring and kind eyes."

Haku nodded in understanding while looking up from their hiding spot, towards the Hinata girl. Who is sighing and just looking down at the ground, nodding lightly at being lectured and spoken too by her sensei. Informing her and letting her know that it is quite dangerous to throwing kunai's in random directions like that that someone could honestly get hurt.

But smiled lightly when Kakashi patted her head a bit, letting her know though it being dangerous, she is acting more and more like a ninja and taking her surroundings seriously like one should. Making Haku to smile lightly at this, though somehow knew the girl is faking that smile as she began wandering her eyes around the place. With Kakashi talking and speaking with the bridge builder and the other children ' _why is someone like her...Faking her smiles like that? How...Just how bad was she treated in her village, making her behave in such a way?'_

Before Haku could even continue her train of thought, the girl figured they should get out of there before they do get notice. No doubt the sensei probably knows that Ginaka isn't an ordinary rabbit, especially ones that lives around here, especially if he knows about the wild life in the area. One will know that this time of season, rabbits around this area do not have white fur coats, unless it is winter. Meaning Haku better haul her ass back too Zabuza before she and Ginaka get spotted...

Right as she is about to grab onto the tree bark and ready to leap up into the tree branches. Haku let out a low grunt of surprised and stumble back lightly, then felt a hand quickly grabbing onto her shoulder. A familiar and secure grip she recognize anywhere, Haku looks up to see who it was and smiled "Zabuza", she quietly whispered out as Ginaka, next to the girl waved lightly at the man then saying she will head on back to her family with a poof.

"You alright Haku", Zabuza then leans too the right lowering his gaze. Spotting his designated targets up ahead, being correct on the mark of there being a skilled ninja with the bridge builder. "They didn't spot you did they or Ginaka?" Zabuza asks with a stern tone, but still smiled happily behind his mask when Haku gave him a serene smile and shook her head.

"Well..." Haku quickly paused a bit "they spotted Ginaka when the girl, Hinata with purple hair", Haku lightly nudges over at the brown coat girl. "Threw a kunai in Ginaka's direction missing right between her ears, scared the living daylights out of her. I could have sworn, she would have shed her entire fur from how close the Kunai was." Haku giggled lightly.

Earning a light chuckled from the man as he wished could have seen it "but either than that no, she even ran up too her and check to see if she was okay..." Haku said slowly while lowering her gaze and staring down at the ground, making Zabuza to remove his hands from her shoulders. Feeling the winds blowing lightly against his skin, Zabuza then groans lightly and gently places his hands onto his sides adjusting his weight.

"Alright what is wrong Haku, knowing that look in your eye you spotted something wrong. And it is that Hinata girl you're talking about right?" Zabuza asks with irritation, making the girl before him to look up at him with pursed lips, asking through her eyes is she really that easy to read? Making Zabuza to nod his head with a snort as the girl, threw her arms up lightly and back down against her sides.

"Well Ginaka from when she got held by Hinata, says she felt sadness and somewhat dark emotions coming from the girl. Saying how Hinata may have been getting mistreated badly from where she lives...?" Haku then looks down with concern. "I have looked at the ninja headband of theirs, noticing they are from the leaf. I...I thought they treat their people nicely?" Haku asks with a confused tone, making Zabuza to hum lightly as he decided too get a good look at the girl.

Noticing her posture, the behavior in her movements and how she is responding too her fellow teammates "I don't think it has anything do with the present time Haku, possibly while she was growing up she gotten mistreated badly, and from the way she acting shy and bashful around the others. Possibly something drastic probably happened to her while she was still young, other than that I don't know why she will have dark emotions..."

 _'Unless if possible could be a_ _ **Jinchurikii?**_ _But that couldn't be it on the account no one in their right mind, even the Leaf village themselves, would even bother having a Jailer in their village...Hell, with how pale her eyes are no doubt she has to be a Hyuga, though still wouldn't make sense of why she would be treated so badly?'_ Zabuza told himself after getting a good judgment on the girl. Though sadly and because she is working with her teammates, to protect the bridge builder from any harm. He has to get rid of her and her team.

The man wasn't sure what to do about the situation at hand? Cause...the looks Haku is giving him, is silently asking the man. If it could be possible, if they could try and keep this Hinata girl from dying and if not...have her join them? Take her away from all this mistreatment she's probably been getting from the Leaf village. "Listen, Haku..." Zabuza began saying and resting a hand on her shoulders. Getting the female to look up at him confusingly, to them looking down with a small nod when Zabuza said. "Stay away from the battle and keep yourself hidden, if things do go wrong?" He then smirked underneath his bandages.

Watching the girl, sighing and closing her eyes with a small nod. "Fake your death and get you out of there, before they figure out that you're heart is temporarily stopped beating." She said. Haku then smiled lightly when she felt the man, rubbing her head and hair. Then places both hands on her shoulders. "Sure we can't...let her live?"

"Sorry Haku." Zabuza began saying with a defeated sigh. "If she is intent on protecting the bridge builder, and staying as the ninja of the leaf?" He then looks over at the Genin team with a hard glare. "Despite what treatments she's been getting...I will still honor her wishes and being true to her ninja ways." Haku nodded in understanding. Yeah, it would be rude not to honor the girl's ninja way and wishes.

It would be tarnishing her wishes and if she is alright...serving as a ninja for the leaf? Then it is only fair, if she goes down as a leaf ninja too. Wouldn't be right from keeping the girl, from honoring her wishes. "Although..." Zabuza stated, alerting Haku back up to him. Who gently rubs his chin and chuckled lightly. "If she proves to be really strong and somehow manages to live...we could possibly coax her to being with us." He then stares down at Haku. By shifting his gaze at the girl and then back to the ninjas. "Will be difficult though, since being a Hyuga and all...now remember the plan Haku. This won't take long." He said. As he went ahead and disappeared in front of the girl, making his way over towards the group. To begin his assault and perform the hidden mist jutsu, in order to do his silent killing technique.

Which when he does so? That will be Haku's cue to go into hiding, get far enough away to a safe distance between her and the possible fight. That will break out soon between expert Jonin ninja's and high level techniques and jutsu, being clashed and summon in battle. She will have to be careful throughout the entire fight...she went ahead and jumps up into the tree tops and canopies. To keep herself away from any high level Jutsu that might be fired against one another.

To even avoiding Zabuza's ultimate technique Water Style: Great Vortex Jutsu! A powerful water vortex that gets summoned and surrounding, all around the user, then fires forward with rushing waves and waters! Enough force and power to swallow them, getting trap in fierce rapids and waves! Behaving as if they will be drowning underwater and quickly losing air from their lungs. If they manage to survive through it, they will be immobilize for a brief minutes...leaving them quite open for any attacks. To strike them down and kill them on the spot.

Which is what the jutsu is used for...It can also help any water users, to use whatever water is left from the vortex jutsu. To make even more water techniques with their chakra's, in order to finish them off or killing them without any hesitation. After getting a good distance between herself and soon to be battlefield; Haku went ahead and began spectating of how things will play out and curious...if these Genins who are with their sensei? Will be brave enough and bold to taking on Zabuza, while protecting the bridge builder from any type of attacks the man, might do on them and trying to kill them.!

What will be impressive the most though...is if they will be able to break out, of Zabuza's high kill intent? Nobody and she means nobody, she has ever saw or met during her travels with the missing ninja, has ever broke out of his kill intent or completely wipe away the fear he brings to them. Or most of the time abandoning their allies and friends, in combat. Which she finds it insulting and weak, for allies to abandoning their friends like that...just to save their own skin from the enemy.

" _Let's hope these group of Ninja's won't do the exact same thing, like the other ones. Abandoning their friends, just to save themselves or to continue with the mission."_ Haku thought to herself, as she looks and watches the forest. Beginning to get covered in a blanket of thick fogs...alerting the Genin team to the sudden change of weather. Hearing their sensei, ordering them to surround the bridge builder, in a triangular formation. To make sure nothing gets through them or having the bridge builder...killed or captured by the enemy.

Which they immediately does so, but they all look quite shaken and scared of the situation. As they can hear the echoing of Zabuza's speech, being heard through all directions of the forest. Talking about the different body parts of a human being...he could easily cut or slice open without missing. Setting in the fear right away and slowly makes his way, towards the center of the triangle formation of theirs. In order to get the jump and kill them all, in one large swing of his sword! " _Let's see what you guys can do..."_ Haku said out loud, though knowing they wouldn't hear her. But her attention then rests on the Hyuga girl, name Hinata. " _Especially you...how much are you willing to protect them...?"_

Xxx

Apparently a whole lot...when the mist began rolling in and Zabuza, making his way through the foggy terrain without any trouble at all. But soon as he was about to reach the middle of the triangle forming Genin? Hinata, the Hyuga of the team, seemed to have activated her Byakugan and nearly freaked out! When she spotted Zabuza was right in the middle of them, acting on instinct and adrenaline rushing through her body. Grabs her Kunai and nearly shouted to Sakura and Sasuke, about there being someone in the middle!

Which had the other two whipping their heads over their shoulders! Sakura, went and grabs the bridge builder and pulls him away, from the impeding danger that was about to go down. As Sasuke and Hinata both slashed openly towards the center of their triangle formation. Missing Zabuza, completely and nearly whiffing over his two legs, as they then grunted out in pain. When the large man, who jumped, comes back down and places both his feet. Against the back of the two, to then jump kicking off from them! Sending the two flying into the dirt and sliding along against it, groaning and shaking their heads.

After that happened and the two getting back on their feet. Faced towards the battle happening between Kakashi, and this missing ninja. Who introduced himself as Zabuza Momochi, a Jonin level missing ninja, who had come and is hired to take out Tazuna! A brief history of how dangerous he was, from their sensei...which Hinata; didn't understand why they needed this information right now? As Kakashi and Zabuza are in a heated battle currently...makes her wonder where would anyone...ANYONE! Has the time to go and explain their enemies life story, during combat!?

Of course the three of them, weren't left out from the fight. Oh no, Zabuza made sure they too will be fighting for their life! By creating and molding his chakra, to making copies of himself! Similar to that of the Shadow clones...but instead, they were water clones. Who has the same strength and power as the original, probably half strength? Well whatever strength's they have, Hinata and Sasuke, are the first ones to feel and understand just how dangerous this man was! Considering, not only was he able to handle the two of them, with some help from Sakura.

Throwing couple shuriken and ninja stars at the water clone. In hopes of throwing him off and giving her Sasuke-kun! A fighting chance or able to destroying the water clone, with a single punch. But just make things a bit worse for her teammates. Considering the water clone, will just grab the ninja weapon out of the air, then throwing them at Hinata and Sasuke. Which forces the two of them, to go on the defensive and leaves themselves open for an attack!

Which Zabuza took advantage of, by rushing over towards Sasuke first. Kicking his face in with his knee, sending the boy flying backwards and tumbling all over the ground. Blood, pouring out from his mouth and nose from the powerful blow. While he then went on over where Hinata was, who let out a frighten squeak...after pulling out the last Kunai from her arm. As she fell down onto her rear and began scrambling backwards. Her pale eyes shaking in great fear, watching the man towering over her and slowly walking forward to the girl. Ready to strike and deliver a heavy blow towards her gut...doesn't help the fact Hinata's Byakugan, is allowing her to see just how thick and powerful the water clones chakra is. Compared to her other teammates...minus Kakashi of course.

" _Stand down Genin...I rather not hurt you, further than I have too."_ Whispered the water clone. Causing Hinata, who was once in fear. To completely be wiped away from her entire body...this caused the girl to lower one eye halfway, quietly saying what. Then screamed out in pain when the clone, darted forward and kicked her very hard in the stomach! Sending her flying into the air, everything muffled in her hearing as the world around her. Was spinning and going all directions, before smacking back down into the ground...hearing her name being called from her teammates and Tazuna!

 _"What...what am I doing?! I-I need to run...I need to get us out of here...!"_ Hinata told herself. Rising back onto her feet and knees, stretching her injured hand out forward...then felt a sharp pain going through her hand. Causing the girl to wince lightly and then widened her pale lavender eyes. Staring intently at the bandage hand, she then began curling her fingers into a fist. Recalling what she had said and made a ninja oath, before leaving the village and continued on with the mission.

" _That is right...I made a promise, a promise to never back down and never turning down anyone. Who needs help or are in need of assistance!"_ Hinata then turn her head over her shoulders. Glaring at Zabuza, who returned the glare back...mix with confusion. She then saw what looked to be her headband, in his hands. After taking that blow to the gut in the air, he must've ripped it off from her neck. _"And right now, I made a promise to Tazuna that I will help him!"_

Hinata, after fully getting up and turning her attention towards the water clone. Harden her glare and began scanning the clones body. " _Now come on...where is you're weakness, every clones or at least body copy techniques...has one small flowing chakra coursing through...AH-ha!"_ She smiled brightly at spotting the weakest chakra flow in the clones body!

It was around the left shin and leg of Zabuza's body. Meaning, if she can somehow work well with her teammates? Not only will they be able to dispel the clone, but they can also be able to save Kakashi from his water-prison, The large mist ninja had created from the lake waters! She quickly turned her head over towards Sasuke, who looked back at her with concern...then widened them and grins with a nod. Understanding exactly where Hinata is getting at, when she lightly tapped two fingers, against her own left shin and leg.

Sending a silent message towards Sasuke, of where the water clones weakest point was. Or to her eyes...where the least flowing chakra is coursing through the clones body! And executed their plan of attack, with Hinata charging forward recklessly! Which surprised Zabuza at first, but shook his head lightly as he went ahead, moving to the right of the heiress...then slams a hand down into her back. To then following up with a upper-cut, right into Hinata's chin! Sending her up into the air for a brief moment and then gets kicked hard into the stomach! From Zabuza, hopping up and throwing his leg right into the girls stomach...sending her flying backwards with a loud gasp of air, leaving her mouth.

Though still grins at Zabuza, who blinked his eyes and then immediately looks down to his leg. Seeing Sasuke, just a split second! Ready to slash right at the clones leg with a sharp Kunai! Though barely missed, when the water clone...lifted that leg high enough and quick enough, to dodge the attack! Delivering a swinging kick towards the boy's head, sending him forward! "Sasuke, catch!" Shouted Hinata who was sliding against the ground.

Grabbing her bag and stuffing her arm inside of it. To then pulling out what seems to be Demon wind shurikens...! The girl quickly back flips and twirls into the air, unlocking the latch and throwing the wind shuriken straight towards the clone! Who bulged his eyes at the danger it was in, as it ducked down on all fours to the ground. Avoiding the demon wind shuriken, following it towards the boy named Sasuke. Rolling up on his legs, gliding one hand across the ground. Then quickly grabs the wind shuriken, and surprises both water clone and Zabuza!

When instead of throwing it towards the clone? He threw it towards Zabuza! "Take this!" He shouted! Arching his back and arm back a bit, then throwing the weapon forward with enhance chakra coursing through both the weapon and his throw.

Having the weapon whizzing by with incredible speed, hovering and gliding just mere inches from the water surface! Heading straight towards the real Zabuza, who just rolled his eyes and prepared himself for the weapon getting in close. When it did...he immediately hops into the air, avoiding the weapon completely and was about to boast about their terrible effort. Though gasps when he looked back ahead and watches his water clone, being dispersed from what looked like Hinata!

Running into the clone and slicing it in-half! With another Demon wind shuriken, while then throwing it to Sasuke, who did a small spin in place. To grab the wind shuriken out of the air, and throwing it towards Zabuza once again! As the man widen his eyes and growls in frustration, knowing this time around it won't work the second time. By moving his free hand towards his back, grabbing the large sword on his back, swinging it to the front of himself. Blocking and deflecting the Wind shuriken away from himself, having it whiz into the water below his feet...

"You, honestly believe you can hit me?" Zabuza taunted out with a chuckled. Though widen his eyes at the smug looks, the two injured and bruised teens were giving him. Especially, the small confident smile Hinata is giving him, as the girl just moved one finger out and then points down. Making the man to suddenly pale. " _They fucking did not just..."_ The man then slowly looks down below him and widen his eyes, at the sight before him! The second wind shuriken they threw at the man...HAS a bomb tag attached to it! "SHIT!" The man shouted as he pulls his hand out from the water-prison jutsu, in order to jump out of the way from danger! Releasing Kakashi from his imprisonment, who quickly got out of harms way after landing into the water.

By swimming away as fast he could and away from the explosion. That erupted right underneath Zabuza. Causing him to fly into the air with sharp and burning pain, shooting through both of his legs and feet. Sending the man back down hard into the lake waters, rolling across it for a bit and then sunk down for a bit. He thrashed his way back out of the water, gasping and breathing heavily from slight panic. Then began chuckling on the inside and dare he say...is impressed!

" _That...was not a bad teamwork there. Having the duck-butt kid, running and charging for my water-clone's leg. From the Hyuga girl, probably finding a low flow of chakra, in hopes of taking it out."_ He began going through the efforts and ways of how the two of them. Managing to force him, to letting go of Kakashi from his entrapment...not only that, but also lowering his guard down. Long enough to having the second wind shuriken, Hinata had thrown to the boy, get a bomb tag placed on it and get thrown towards the man! Purposely having him be able to see it, then defending himself with his large sword!

Having the weapon then drop down into the lake waters, giving them the opportune time for the man. Not able to see the bomb tag being place, or spotted when they tossed it, and activates the bomb tag just couple inches below him and Kakashi! Long enough, for the man to pull his arm out from the Water-prison Jutsu; setting their sensei free and giving him enough time to flee from the explosion.

 _"Their teamwork was flawless...they knew exactly what to do and when to do it!"_ He then looks up after hearing what sounded like footsteps approaching him in the water. With their sensei congratulating both Sasuke AND Hinata! Of an amazing plan of attack there, saying they definitely shown great courage today! Even Tazuna, had to be impressed and compliments on the Genin's well diverse plan of attack! With Sakura, nodding and agreeing with the two adults. As she too replayed the formation in her head and how they worked great with one another!

Getting the Hyuga girl to blush embarrassingly and shyly nodded her head. To then laughing lightly from Sasuke, approaching her and patting her on the shoulder. Saying how she should be proud for what she just did today, as they go and wait for Kakashi. To subdue and take care of Zabuza without much to worry about.

Xxx

And pretty much things went smoothly for Team seven...Kakashi, with his Sharingan eye and being able to copy every movement Zabuza makes, to even getting inside the man's head. Messing with him and toying with his mind. Had manage to learn not only his powerful jutsu, but able to out speed him with the many different hand signs, they had to weave...in order to use the Vortex Jutsu!

It was definitely a battle worth seeing and experiencing! Even for the Genin's, who are just fresh out from the academy...being able to not only stand up to a Jonin rank ninja, a missing ninja at that. But able to out smart him, and lowering his guard long enough. For Kakashi, escape from his grasp and prison jutsu! Thanks to the teamwork of Sasuke and Hinata.

Haku, just as planned and spoke between she and Zabuza. Made sure to step in and throw her senbon needles, right into the man's neck. Temporarily make it look like he is dead, to stop his heart from beating...especially when Kakashi. Went ahead and began checking his pulse...and when he didn't felt anything? Allowed Haku to go ahead to burn and destroy the corpse. But instead, grabs the body and carries it somewhere else, to dispose of it...

Which raised suspicion for Kakashi at first, of why the hunter-nin? Didn't destroy the corpse right there and then. But didn't think to much about it...or at least he couldn't really think much about it. As soon everything had calmed down and his team, checking over one another and asking how they were? All looked towards Kakashi, gasping in shock at the man collapsing and falling towards the ground! Having the three and Tazuna to rush on over and kneeling in front of him, asking if everything is alright?

Then being explained by the copy-ninja about how he used up, a lot of his chakra. And with the injuries and stress his body has gone through? Had then informed the team and Tazuna of how, he will probably won't be fighting fit again for over a week. Thankfully, and being understandable...Tazuna happily offers everyone to come and sleep at his place, saying how they can go there and recovered from all of their injuries. Stating that his daughter, will glad to have visitors and meet the ones who protected her father from the assassins. Thanking him and being helped carried to his home...Kakashi, went ahead and explained to his team. About how even though he is out of commission? They will still get trained and taught some new techniques, and methods of improving their skills.

Which will no doubt help them out in the long run, and making them stronger for when they have to go and face someone even stronger...than Zabuza himself. Getting the trio to nod their head and continued walking forward. While Hinata, who is helping carrying the man over her shoulders, look over her own shoulder with a curious gaze...then looks down to the ground.

 _"Give up Genin...I don't want to hurt you more than I have too."_ Those were the words the missing ninja whispered down at Hinata. While she was down on the ground, scared and frighten from his tall stature. Having the whisker cheek girl...to silently hum to herself and ponders over why? Why, would someone like that man, who is out to kill and making sure that his job gets done...would take that brief moment to tell her. Out of everyone in the group, he was mercilessly attacking without any second thought. Pause and ask her to give up, and possibly run away from the fight...as he didn't wanted to harm her?

" _Why though...? Why stop and tell me to quit and even possibly run from the fight..."_ She told herself and closes her eyes with a heavy sigh. " _Great...seems like I am now getting pity from my enemies. Just what I need...get sympathy from my enemies and feeling sorry for me. That is all I really need right now, is to get treated poorly from the villagers, then get sympathetic looks from my opponents...can't I have at least once, in my life. Something goes my way for once?"_ Hinata sighed once more and told the others. Everything is fine, when they asked what was wrong and had replied she is just very exhausted.

Hoping not to bring up any confusion or worries from the others, about how the man back there. Had whispered and told the girl to give up...so he wouldn't hurt her anymore. Which honestly...probably would raise suspicion to her sensei, who would no doubt ponder why Zabuza, who is a criminal and missing ninja...would go out of his way telling Hinata that? Course...this definitely did not go over Kakashi's head. When he spotted how worried and concern the girl was, over something he isn't sure of yet...but will asked her in private, of what it is that has her worry. For now, they all need to rest up and get some sleep. They've got a long week of recovery to go through and their mission, is still active. Who knows how long the bridge might be finished and how many thugs...they have to keep away from taking the man's head.

One thing for sure...this A rank mission, is going to be quite the longest mission. The team will ever face in their entire lives. That is...until they take more tougher and difficult missions. For now, Kakashi will try and think of a good training session for his team to take...as they are now able to see the Land of Waves village, just couple miles ahead of them.

Xxx

"You okay Zabuza?" Asked a young girl's voice. Who is looking and staring down at a groggy looking man. Who is covered in bruises and slight cuts, to even possibly dislocated bones...after receiving such a terrible blow! From his own jutsu no less...as the girl then sighs in relief, from Zabuza groaning and shaking his head. "Thank goodness...you've taken quite the beating back there. Are you hurt?" She asked and went to press a hand, on the man's leg. Then backing away in fright when his eyes clenched shut and let's out a low growl of pain.

"Ack...easy Haku!" Zabuza chuckled out. He slowly stretched his right leg out, with flinching movements and doing his best. Not to having the muscles screaming or his bones, breaking even more than they're already were. "Damn that Kakashi...didn't expect him to have the Sharingan in his right eye, then copying all of my movements and even jutsu." The man grunted and felt Haku. Resting her hands against his chest and back, lifting him up against the bark of a tree. Listening to him hissing and gasping horribly in pain.

He then shifted his gaze over at her. "You...alright though? The Vortex Jutsu didn't get you did it?" The missing ninja asked. His father like persona, showing slightly towards the young girl. Who blinked her brown eyes at him and then smiled sweetly. "That ugh...good, ow." He grunted out and twitched his face a bit from the pain, shooting through his body. Especially around his neck, when Haku carefully pulled out the last senbon from his neck. "Damn it...your precision astounds me Haku..." He groaned out. Feeling his body relaxing a bit and slumping against the tree trunk, giving disgruntled sigh of the situation. "You weren't kidding kid...she has such a troubling experience happened to her." Zabuza then leans his head at Haku.

Seeing and noticing the girls worried look on her face, seemingly going through her thoughts. "And since she is insisting to help those...who give her a hard time." Then smiles fondly. "Shows just how much of a bigger person she is...what should we do Zabuza?"

"Well." He started saying while turning his eyes away from Haku. "She won't give up that is for sure...And I doubt she will want to travel with us, or become part of our team." He then slowly shook his head. "Knowing she is a Hyuga, no doubt she has a family back at the Leaf village, who really do care for her and wants to try give her a happy life." He then hums and groans a bit. From feeling a muscle spasm in his left leg. "But damn...I won't lie and say she isn't talented."

This had Haku giggling a smiling lightly. "I know, she managed to figure out where your Water clone's weakest chakra flow was. AND...tricking you into dropping your guard down, when she and that boy. Doubled team and threw two shurikens at you, with the second one having a bomb tag attach to it." She giggled when her adopted father of sorts. Groaning in detest with a low growl, not wanting to admit that he was outsmarted, by a young child and a fresh Genin too! "Is there anything I should do, while we get you all healed up?" She asked. As the young girl went ahead and approaches the side of Zabuza, lifting him up and wrapping one arm around her shoulders. To begin carrying him back to Gato's base, where she can go and tend to his wounds.

"Matter of fact there is..." Stated Zabuza. Shifting his eyes at the young girl, who turn her gaze at him. "I want you to spy on them Haku, learn much you can from them and get a good judgment. Of just how experience everyone is and exactly how serious, they are about training." He told her. Which she was about to answer only to then widen her eyes. When she then heard Zabuza saying. "And see exactly what kind of treatment that Hinata girl, is truly getting." He then groaned lightly and chuckled. "This is so going to be against us...and possibly turn on us. But."

This is when Haku lean close to his lips, after the man wanted her to lean close. So he can go and whispering something into the girl's ear. To then widening her eyes and nearly dropping him with a loud gasp! "Wait!? You sure Zabuza-san...I thought...you said, I shouldn't reveal myself to my enemies." She frantically asked. That is seriously not Zabuza like of him, asking the girl to go and show herself to the young Hyuga girl!

"Yes, I did said that Haku..." He then smirked. "But with you spying on them and introducing yourself to Haku. You will be able to build her trust, long enough to understanding the situation and possibly, learn anything about her teammates." He said. Then raised a hand. "Though highly doubt it, but she will probably give their personality to you or even, want to befriend with you." And this is when the man sheepishly looked away. "That and uh..." he then cleared his throat. "I know we will fight them...but something tells me, she needs a friend and if she doesn't."

This got Haku smiling softly and then looking ahead with a sad, but determined look. "She might do something not only will she regret, but also cause worries to her family." Haku then nods. "Alright Zabuza, I will do my best and introduce myself to Hinata..."

" _I just wish it was on better terms and not as having my enemy, as my friend situation."_ As the two of them were heading out into the foggy forest around them. They were traveling right back to Gato's hideout. " _Who knows Haku...maybe? Maybe, you can change things around and probably convince both sides. Not to attack or kill one another...and even possibly, asked if they could take us in instead?"_ She smiled at that thought in mind. Yeah, who says she needs to make a frenemy out of Hinata and her group. Maybe...if she tries hard enough, could even convince Hinata, into letting her teammates or sensei, into agreeing about allowing her and Zabuza to travel back to the Leaf village with them? Anything is possible and if she successful...she CAN be truly friends with Hinata, and spend time with the young girl anytime she wants. Without having the worry of feeling lonely or afraid!

As ties of fate is now in the hands of two children, one who is working to help the bridge builder in saving his town. While the other fate, is in the works of hopefully finding a home...As Eyes of eagle and the flowery snow. will intertwine with one another and learn. They're not all that different and make the fat of the bridge, one that no one will ever forget!

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone another chapter has been done and finished! I had a somewhat difficult time, but at the same time. Didn't had a difficult time, as I had to go and rewatch the episodes again to get inspiration. Which helped out greatly, as well I also had a lot of fun writing the end bit of this Chapter XD. As well, enjoy doing things with Hinata's point of view throughout these chapters. So, yeah! I hope you all enjoy and have fun reading the chapter. As the next one will have somewhat a...not entirely sure how to categorize it. But figure the scene that was originally going be in this chapter, will be in the next one. So yeah, figure it will fit in the next chapter so yeah XD. Hope you all enjoy and have fun reading.  
**

 **Edit: Seems like Fanfiction finally fixed their review problem, I can now see new reviews without any problems XD.  
**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 6: Tree Climbing exercise, friendship of different sides!**

They weren't exactly sure how long Kakashi was out for? But, they can determined it was nearly about five hours, or an entire day. As Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata; learned about their sensei...over doing it with his special Doujutsu that Sasuke had informed them about being...the Sharingan! A Kekkei Genkai, a special bloodline that is only born by certain clan members in the village or ninja village, in which the Sharingan, is known to be affiliated with the Uchiha Clan!

This strikes Hinata curious...considering, the Sharingan can only be activated or awakened by the Uchiha clan? So why is it, Kakashi has such a strong Doujutsu in his disposal...and being able to use it against Zabuza, during their battle back near the docks? The girl suddenly lifted her head and blinked her pale eyes, smiling at the sight of Kakashi stirring and groaning lightly. "Kakashi-sensei!" She and Sakura said at once, having light relief of knowing their sensei is quite alright.

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter...had came in at the right time. Bringing in some warm cloth and water, letting out a low gasp. "Oh, you're awake? Doing alright Kakashi...? Nothing seems to be hurting or out of place?" The single mother asked while looking over at the spiky hair ninja. Who had groaned and chuckled a bit, as he tries his best to sitting up.

"Just my pride...but am alright." Then rests a hand on his face. Closing his one eye feeling like there was a truck pounding against his head. "Nasty headache...sorry to have worried you all." Said Kakashi, resting his hand back down onto his lap. Watching the looks and soft smiles the girls were giving him, while Sasuke lightly nodded. "Must've over used my Sharingan back there..."

"Over doing or not." Tazuna began saying while crossing his legs. In a more comfortable sitting position. "You and your team did amazingly well back there of protecting me...Not only just me! But, saving your life as well!" Cheered the man. "You have amazing students here Kakashi, I wouldn't trade them for anything." Chuckled the bridge builder. Getting light blushes from Hinata, who looked away while Sakura, giggles and rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "Although, what did you mean...over did it with your Sharingan?"

This is where Sasuke stepped in and sighs. "Sharingan...is a special eye technique or bloodline that is born within the Uchiha clan." He spoke up. Looking at the group in the room, addressing it openly considering Tsunami, will probably wanted to know and understand what the eye is. "Tazuna, I explained much I did back during the battle. But..." He then folded his hands and rests them against his chin. "It's like Zabuza said during the fight. It allows the user to calculate, study and mimic every movement their opponents can make. All the while...being able to read and determine what is a Genjutsu...or Illusion techniques, to also being able to read a person movements and muscle reflexes just by staring at them." He informed. Getting everyone there to blink and stare at the boy...as he then closes his eyes.

"It also takes consider amount of Chakra, to keeping it active. As like most Jutsu or Ninja techniques...it slowly drains the users Chakra, while it is active and will force them. To be more effective during battle and not be reckless, with what they do."

"Sort of like the Byakugan for Hinata right?" Sakura asked. While turning towards the Heiress. Who nodded at the pink hair Kunoichi. "Though, Sharingan properties being different?" Sakura asked once more this time. Directing it towards Kakashi...as the man nodded and knows why she directed it towards him. He would probably know much about these than possibly Sasuke and Hinata, even though the heiress...will know more about Byakugan, than the Sharingan. And he wasn't sure how much knowledge Sasuke has. About his family Sharingan, making the sensei a better candidate to inform what the two Doujutsu differences are.

"While true Sharingan, are able to detect and cancel out illusions and make illusion techniques themselves." He began saying while looking at everyone in the room. "It doesn't mean it can pick up the little things like, Chakra points or being able to see in a 360 degree vision like the Byakugan." The man said while then closing his eyes softly. "Sharingan and Byakugan...could say almost share same properties, in theory of course. The Sharingan though...is able to copy and slow things down for the user, to catch up and being able to learn and counter attack anything." He looked at Sasuke when saying this. Then looks over at Hinata. "But...you could argue, despite how strong the Sharingan is? The Byakugan...could be the stronger of the eyes. As not only does it allow Hyuga's to see Chakra points inside a person body." He took the time to pause and accept the tea, Tsunami is giving him. As he took a quick sip of the drink and resting the cup down, enjoying the nice fluid warmth going down his throat.

"Hyuga's are also able to close out their points and disabling certain parts of their bodies." Kakashi said, as he looks at the children. "Including, causing internal damage to the body. Able to read or determine what part of their enemies Chakra is being focus on, things like that." He then eye smiled. "Could say...Byakugan is better than Sharingan...with the right training of course."

This had Hinata sighing lightly and groan on the inside...yeah, her sensei is not far off. It takes dedication and hard work, a lot...and she means A LOT! Of hard work just to perfect the Byakugan and Jyuuken techniques that comes with it. Sure, you can see 360 degrees...but it isn't giving to you right away or gifted to you at birth. No, it first has to accustom to the body of the Hyuga...once the child is old enough and their Chakra coils, are fully formed. It will then activate and allow the user a good 90 degree vision at a young age. To then 180 after practicing and working with the Byakugan technique, and then 360 degrees after maturing the eye to perfection...or at least, good enough to seeing all different angles.

"If that is true then Hinata, eye technique became a life savior in that fight then. Especially, with the fog covering the entire-"

"No..." Hinata suddenly said. Getting everyone to blink their eyes confusingly towards the girl. Who had her eyes hanging down. "I just recently activated my Byakugan about four days ago...I-I don't have the 360 degree vision that is given to Hyugas, who mature in the technique." She informed. Getting Tazuna and Tsunami to stare at the girl lightly. Watching the way she curled her fingers against her pants and shook her head. "Honestly, I was still blind as a bat when the fog came in. I could only see good three to four feet in front of me. Even with the Byakugan activated, I could only see what around my personal space."

Tazuna then scoffs and laughs, getting the girl to lift her head surprisingly and looks at him with wide eyes. Watching him slapping his knee. "You fucking kidding right?" He asked with a wide smile. "Four feet or not, 90 degrees or not...I say that is good enough for a vision and somebody who just activated the weird technique of yours." Chuckled the man. "Look, I don't know much about Ninja's or your fancy Jutsu and the likes...or what these eyes are? But from what I can understand." He then points at Sasuke and then Hinata. "The both of you still did amazingly well back there, in bringing your sensei out from his prison. You, Sasuke and Sakura...would have been long dead when the fog rolled in. IF it weren't for Byakugan, none of you or ME!" He threw his arm out with glee. "Would not be sitting in this room right now!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he shifted his gaze over at Hinata. Watching the girl, bashfully whipping her head away from him. Twiddling her fingers and blushing embarrassingly, but also smiling happily at the praise. _"Thanks Tazuna...Hinata really needed that boost in confidence, surely this will help her and having her understand. Her existence is meaningful in this world, especially knowing that she is greatest of help."_ He thought to himself. Though groaned when Sakura chimed in. Adding her two scents on the matter and making Hinata, once again feel obsolete about her skills.

Making the sensei to groan lightly and shake his head...already can feel some irritation from Tazuna. To think...He only met Hinata once back at the mission request room, had stated the Heiress is very confident and stated, how she could probably handle anything that comes her way. Despite, freezing up a bit when those Water Chuunin attacked them. Still held on to his words and still believes the girl, is a lot better than Sakura! Which he finds it funny, as this praise and believing in Hinata.

Had also rubbed off onto Tsunami, who happily asked and speak with the young girl. Asking some questions about the Byakugan once in awhile...despite not knowing much about it. Though was patient to listen to Hinata's information through her stuttering. To then even thanking her and the others for protecting her father and getting him home safely. Kakashi just hopes...this will be enough for Hinata, to keep pushing through and achieving her dreams. Now...the pressing matter at hand. "Why didn't the tracker ninja destroy the body." He murmured out. Causing everyone there to turn their attention at the cyclops.

"Kakashi-sensei...?" Sakura asked slowly. "Something wrong, what about the tracker ninja?" The girl asked worryingly, wondering if there was something the matter? Or it is something he overlooked, after they've encounter that young boy...girl? Person! Whoever, it was hard to tell with their masks on, covering their face and such. She can only assume girl, with how the tone of their voice is to go by?

"It is something...but I am not entirely sure." The man spoke while turning his gaze at everyone. Who stood stock still in their places, while Hinata gulped lightly. "I have a hunch...and this is always something a Ninja, must always trust. Is that Zabuza...isn't defeated." He informed. Causing everyone there to widen their eyes and gasp in shock! Even Hinata felt chills going down her spine at the fact, of Zabuza...surviving such brutal methods of being. The fear immediately went away as flashes, of the weapon the tracker ninja, used back there.

"Senbons..." Hinata whispered out, causing everyone to stare. "Their not meant for killing...they're used for Medical treatment for medical ninjas, or surgeons. To use for when they want to disable or close off a pressure point of a person body. So this way, they won't be spasm out during their treatments!" Hinata announced while staring at everyone. "I-I think that tracker ninja..."

"Yeah..." Kakashi interrupted and glad that Hinata caught on. "Might be working for Zabuza, and made it looked like he was dead." He informed everyone. Causing them all, well mostly the Genin to widen their eyes and then snap their fingers. "Tracker ninja, despite hunting down and specially trained to taking out missing ninja like Zabuza? Are supposed to burn and destroy the bodies on the spot...no questions asked and they wouldn't bring them to a different location. In doing so, which leaves me to believe that tracker ninja is in co-working for the man. Just in case something like this happens, and tricks their enemy into thinking Zabuza is dead."

The trio hummed lightly while staring around the room for a bit. With the wooden flooring and white color, semi-chipped white walls and wallpapers. With some of the blue curtains gently blowing against the soft winds, blowing through the opened window. "But we will worry about that later...considering the injuries was brought on him, and as well me over doing my Chakra system. I say..." He then looks up in thought. "Have a week or even four days, before Zabuza is up and about. As well my recovery too, which gives me enough time to train you three. In order to face off against him the second time." He told them with a amused eye smiled.

"Uh...no offense sensei, but how are you going to do that?" Sakura asked with a deadpan expression. "You're seriously injured and no condition, of being able to teach us anything!" She exclaimed while moving her arms out a bit. Accidentally hitting Hinata on the shoulder, who then ducked with a light giggle from Sakura expressing openly. "For Kami sake!? How can you train us, without passing out or injuring yourself even more! It is impossible!" Screeched the girl.

"She is right Kakashi-sensei..." Sasuke stated. Making the girl get hearts in her eyes, looking at the boy and felt the entire world floating away! From hearing her crush, her secret lover agreeing with her! "How will you be able to teach us, if you can barely walk?" Asked the slightly brooding Uchiha. Though blinked his eyes and then chuckled lightly when the man responded with.

"Why crutches of course!" As if that is the most normal thing to say or reply, to a serious question like that. "Just because I am out of commission...doesn't mean I can't still teach you three." Kakashi said. Laughing at some of the looks he was getting, to which Tazuna happily nodded.

"Okay then...I will accept that! Tsunami, do we still have some clutches up in the basement?" The old man asked his daughter. Who happily tilted her head, having her blue hair slide over her shoulders, resting gently on her pink short sleeve top. "Good, Kakashi, you can use those for your teaching. Whatever you're going to train your students in, should be efficient enough to help you move about." The bridge builder said while smiling at the sensei.

Kakashi smiled while removing the mat blankets from his body, while stretching his arm out. To shake hands with the man. "That actually will be enough, thanks. Definitely for what I have in store for the three of them." He said while looking at his students. Judging their reactions and expressions on their faces. Seeing how the three looked determined and ready, to accept anything that might come their way and being prepared for, the future battle they might have again with Zabuza...and possibly the tracker ninja too.

Things went on as if the situation at hand, isn't important right now. But were, as they all began talking and speaking to one another, of ways they could train or improve themselves. Learning little bit more about Clans and secret techniques that were shown during that fight. Kakashi, informing them that if the fog didn't lifted...he would have probably not been able to copy Zabuza Jutsu. Or being able to track him with relative ease, without the hindrance of the fog.

To then congratulating Hinata and Sasuke properly, for their amazing team work and handling the situation back there. At least...he would have, if Sakura didn't chime in all the time and stating how things, turned out greatly with Sasuke's plan of attack. Making it seem like Hinata, just followed his command and work fluidly with him. Even though...it was she; who gave the notion towards Sasuke. Of where they needed to attack and strike the Water clone, long enough for them to direct their focus to the original body.

Making Hinata to try everything not to lash out at her teammate. Unable to figure out where all this anger is coming from? It...really isn't like her to suddenly lose her cool of the sudden. Let alone let her anger and frustration get the best of her. The heiress shook her head and was about to head on out of the house. Saying how, she wanted to get some fresh air and get away from some smugness that's going around the room, in a vague manner. Which...did not go unnoticed by the parents and Kakashi, who looked a little upset about Hinata...letting Sakura get to her like this. Well, mostly Kakashi...

Much as he wants to worry about Hinata and tell her everything is fine. She has to grow up at some point and let out some steam from her system. If anything and despite how she is growing as a ninja...there are times where Hinata, just has to let things go and be the bigger person. Granted...it is annoying of Sakura, thinking that everything Sasuke does or do, is important. But even the pink hair ninja, knows her limits and understands the value of teamwork...and even compliment on it when it is needed. So in a sense, despite the irritation...Hinata is sort of acting bit childish.

Course, Tazuna and Tsunami, are thinking differently from Kakashi's own personal thoughts. In which is that the girl, is feeling like anything she is doing or helping with this team? Is meaningless or doesn't get encourage about the deeds she has done. Much from what the mother could tell and learned from her father's story, of the fight earlier today...Is that it was Hinata who had saved the day, it was the young heiress Hyuga! Who came up with a plan of attack, distracted the Jonin and managed to work perfectly in sync with Sasuke, in order to free their sensei from the man's clutches!

Not Sasuke, definitely not Sakura, or even Kakashi planned it out. It was Hinata, who spotted a weak spot and took action with her teammates. "Hinata, wait." Tsunami was about to speak and offer the girl something to drink or bring some snacks with her, in case she goes on a little walk. Only to stop and pause when the girl, opened the sliding door and nearly bumped into what seems to be a boy. About...couple years younger than her and the others, wearing what seems to be green overalls. With a fisherman hat on his head, widened his eyes in surprised from the door suddenly opened. Then stepping back when Hinata, quickly stops in her step from hitting into the boy.

"Oh! Gomen..." Hinata quickly apologize and bows down at the kid. Making him to blink his eyes couple of times, to then lightly saying it's quite alright. Though leans to the right and saw there were other people as well, meaning that this girl must be with them and is one of the ninja's. Who is here to help and protect his grandfather, in order to finish the bridge. Which his tone and mood quickly went sour in front of everyone, even Hinata. Who blinked her eyes and steps aside for him to walk in...then saw his hated glare.

This confused her greatly of why he is acting such a way? Or why he is in such a sour mood...only to then figured out later that day. After his outbreak and speaking to everyone, about there being no hope, no heroes...that heroes don't exist. And if someone does try to be a hero, they will just go and die on everyone! Crushing their hopes, crushing their beliefs with their lies and pettiness...thinking that they all are like that, and anyone who thinks can stand up to this Gato. The owner and business man who does ship trading, and illegal drug dealings as well smuggling, murdering and killing those with an iron fist. Will hunt anyone down who tries to get in his way, to even then showing everyone who dares defy him.

Will only get slaughter and killed right before anyone, to show them the despair and lost of hope in their eyes. That they promised to them...and storms off once more after saying all of that, while stating and telling his mother and grandfather. Of how they will end up the same way and get killed, unable to do anything about it! If they were smart, they should go away and return where they belong and not crush anymore of peoples hopes. This had everyone flinching when he slammed the door shut and headed on upstairs.

Making the ninjas there to stare profusely at the door, to then watching Tsunami, heading on after the boy. After his rude speech and hatred towards the Leaf ninja's, as Tazuna, who looked to be sheepish and apologizing for his grandson's behavior. Ask the group not to be too hurt, about what he had said...all the while stating how the boy wasn't always liked this. Telling them, it will be a story for another time, if they are ever interested of why he is acting like that.

The girls and Sasuke just blinked their eyes, while then staring at one another with a curious gaze. But decided to let it go, on the account it could be something personal the family has. Though the trio did get excited and having happy looks on their faces. When Kakashi, after the children headed on out after being told by their sensei, of how they will get started on their training today. Wanted them to wait outside for him until, he gets the crutches Tazuna was going to offer for the sensei! To which they nodded and head on outside, waiting for the cyclops teacher of theirs to come on out from the house. And then begin teaching them, or telling them of what they will be learning for today?

Of course, as they head on out Sakura, took this moment and time to go and speak with Hinata by herself in private. To finally lay down some ground rules, between herself and Sasuke. "Sasuke, give us a moment alright? Hinata and I, need to have a little girl talk." Sakura informed. Getting the boy to stare over and then shrugged his shoulder, looking back towards the forest ahead of him. Finding something interesting to do as they wait for their sensei. Making Sakura to swoon lightly at how cool he looked, with her hands letting go of Hinata's shoulders for a bit, to clasp them together.

Getting the Hyuga Heiress to lightly shake her head. Honestly wondering...what it is that Sakura sees in the boy? Let alone, what is it that makes Sasuke so attracted...that make's Sakura, lose all intentions of what she is doing or literally, not bothering to take any of her training or lessons seriously? Yeah sure...the girl is book smart and learned a lot from the academy, but whenever Sasuke is involved or mentioned. She drops immediately everything and somehow forgets all that she learns, just to stare admirably towards the single Uchiha...

"Sakura...you wanted to speak to me?" Hinata asked. Snapping her fingers in front of the pink hair Kunoichi face. Shaking the girl out of it and having her, blinking those emerald eyes of hers and stares over at Hinata. "You...w-wanted to speak to me privately about something?" Hinata repeated again. Lightly stuffing her hands into her coat pockets, blinking her lavender eyes at the girl.

"Oh right, right this way come on. Don't want Sasuke to hear us." Sakura gestured while pushing and grabbing onto Hinata's shoulders again. Leading them towards the direction east from Tazuna's house, to a more open like area or field within the forest. Not to far from the house, but also far enough that no body will be able to hear them.

As the bushes and leaves could be heard rustling lightly through the breeze of the wind. Then coming into contact with Sakura and Hinata...brushing their way through the bushes. In order to approach the small little patch of grass and trees surrounding the area. As Sakura, who took couple steps forward, breathed in and then exhaled out. Steeling her nerves and courage of what she is going to say. "Alright." Sakura said rather quickly. Alerting Hinata at her, from being distracted with some of the flowers surrounding them and even some water-see through flowers, blooming from the sun rays hitting them.

Hinata, leans back from her teammate suddenly leaning forward. Having somewhat an annoyed expression on her face. "What is it with you and Sasuke?" She openly asked. Getting Hinata to stare dumbfound for a bit, little caught off guard with the question. Watching the girl in front of her, stretching out her right arm. "For past few weeks after we graduated from the academy, you and him seems to spend a lot of time with each other, despite how many times you have told me or Ino. About how, there is nothing going on with the two of you." Then shoved a finger against the girls chest. Causing Hinata to step back for a bit, while rubbing the spot she poked at. "And don't say there isn't; Sasuke seems to really like you, and takes the time to even compliment. Or even suggest some of the ideas or plans, you've come up with between him and you!"

Hinata...just raised an eyebrow at the girl. Is she...really getting angry, just because of Sasuke wanting to spend time with her? Or even allowing to listen too any advice she might have, or suggestion what they should do during combat...if so? Then Sakura, seriously needs a reality check and was about to even tell her off. Getting cut off before she could and gulps from the scary scowl, the girl is wearing right now and towering over her. "I swear if there is something fishy going on between the two of you...I will make sure, you or Sasuke will never speak or see each other!"

"...and if there isn't?" Hinata said quietly. Knowing yelling won't help much and arguing, will just increase Sakura's short fuse. As she watches the female Kunoichi standing there for a bit and then blinked her eyes. "Sakura, you can't really control someone for wanting to hang out with somebody...unless that somebody is bad news and is doing something wrong all the time." Hinata said. Informing the girl and quickly stating, how she can try and stop someone from hanging out with those who are mean spirited.

"But honestly...why do you care, or should even care? If Sasuke and I do speak to one another, or just having a friendly conversation..." Asked the Heiress. Who watches Sakura blushing and puffing her cheeks out a bit, to then exhaling out with her hands. Moving apart from each and then harden her look.

"The reason I care Hinata, is because I don't want anything that you're attracting...rubs off onto the boy!" Sakura exclaimed. Getting Hinata to widen her eyes...then looks down at the ground with a light unnoticeable sneer. So...that is why huh? She didn't want Sasuke to gain those hatred looks from others...the sneers, the disgusted expressions, to even being named called by everyone who lives in the Leaf village. "Come on let's face it..." Sakura continued while shrugging her hands and shaking her head. "Whatever it is that the adults dislike about you, to even the teachers, minus Iruka of course." She quickly said.

"Kicking you out of the classrooms or special classes, has to be something they know that we, the students don't!" She said. The silent anger building up inside of Hinata, is definitely starting to break through her resistance and walls. Ooh...how much the feeling of slapping Sakura over the head, will feel good right about now! She quickly shook her head, in order to calm herself down and get rid of the bubbling anger, rising deep inside of her. OF course...openly shaking her head, cause Sakura to take it the wrong way.

"Uh, YEAH!" Sakura said in a very sarcastic tone. While placing her hands against her hips. "Don't ignore it Hinata, you know it, I know it and possibly everyone else knows. There has to be something wrong about you, and there being a reason why! The teachers don't want you to hang out in our classes." She informed, watching the girl in front of her. Face turning slowly red and is doing everything she could, to keeping herself calm and fighting back the anger inside of her.

"And considering you're skills as a ninja." Oh she better not question her ninja skills and adding it into this faction! "Let's face it...you might bring Sasuke down, if you keep hanging with him. Or even cause him, to start losing his amazing fighting skills and experience, just by being with you. While me on the other hand!" Sakura smugly said, while raising her head up.

"I can help and teach Sasuke all there is about Chakra, Ninjutsu and even Genjutsu." The Kunoichi said while waving her hands. "All the skills you have, are your gentle fist and Byakugan. Everything else about you...are pretty mediocre."

"Sakura...I-I." Hinata wanted to tell her off. Oh how she wished she could shut that mouth of hers up and tell her off! "I am not mediocre Sakura..." Hinata decided to go with a more valid argument. "I never was or have I ever been a mediocre ninja. If the teachers and ninjas in the classes, didn't always kicked me out of the school. I would be in the same score rankings as you and Ino!" She argued while lifting her head up. Fighting every fiber of her being, of not getting upset or get tears breaking through her eyes.

"Hinata...you are." Sakura bluntly said with a deadpan expression. "You score was 60% overall, to even almost 55%. Why do you think students who get paired into teams, are always rank by worst to best?" Sakura stated with a small smile. "And since I am one of the highest scoring students, along with Sasuke being the rookie of the year? We have no choice, but to work with someone of your...adequate skills." She said with a smug expression, watching how Hinata expression. Is doing its best to figuring out either to be agreeing with the girl, or looking upset. Which Sakura, isn't really trying to upset her...even though what she is saying, is the truth?

She need to let the girl know that she and Sasuke, are the ones who has to make up most of the work. While making things being a bit easier, for Hinata. So this way...she won't feel like she is being left out of the missions or difficult tasks. "Yes...Kakashi-sensei does say teamwork is what's needed. But let's be honest..." The girl then crosses her arms and glares at her. "You will, never be at the same levels as Sasuke and I! Don't even think you can try cause hard work...to getting to Sasuke level, won't matter. Now if you excuse me." She giggled and began walking away. Leaving quite the devastated and distraught Hinata behind. "I need to head on back to Sasuke, before he goes and feels lonely. Just think over of what I said Hinata, and you'll see." The girl went around a tree and pokes her head out with a smile.

"No matter what you do or, try to hanging around with Sasuke?" Then gives her a hard look. "Don't try anything that will make him, become someone like you and start losing his awesome skills...okay? Now come on." She then head on out and leaving the girl behind. As Hinata...just watches the back of the girl's body. "Kakashi-sensei, might be waiting for us right now and we don't want to hold him up!"

"Yeah..." Hinata softly said while looking down at the ground. Feeling the winds gently blowing against her body and hair. She closed her eyes tightly and began balling up her hands, trying everything to control her emotional stress, she is now feeling from listening to Sakura's little...speech. She couldn't believe the girl, actually believes that she is mediocre!

Just because her test scores says she isn't that great? Doesn't mean...she could be a valuable asset out in the battlefield or helping her teammates in a tough situation! "Thinks she knows everything...she thinks, she knows who I am?" Hinata began mumbling to herself. Walking her way back to the others are, along with following them to whatever location they will be heading too. In order to get started with their training for the next week or so...depending how fast Zabuza might recover from his injuries. "Just because my scores, ranked that with Shikamaru and the others...doesn't mean anything." She growled out and punches a tree branch. Huffing and breathing heavily. "Man...what is wrong with me!"

The girl then slams up against the tree bark, letting out a low whimpered and slides down against the tree. Sitting down on the ground for a small moment, even though...she knows she has to get back with the others soon. But she wanted to get back after calming her nerves down. And right now, she doesn't want to be anywhere near Sakura as of now. Not with the girl, being jealous over her hanging with Sasuke. Even though, it is the other way around, and that the boy himself keeps hanging out with Hinata. Who doesn't generally ask for it or even wants him to be near her, HELL! The only reason she allows it, is because she is too nice of a person to say no or hurting others feelings...

Especially, after what happened to his clan and family? She figured, she was doing something right and made friends with him. So he wouldn't feel lonely or act out on impulses that might have him, doing something very dangerous. The girl just grabs and pulls the grass out from the ground next to her, and letting the wind whip the pieces away..."What am I suppose to do..." She sighed out and then heard her name being called from Kakashi. "Coming!" She shouted back while getting back onto her feet, swiping and patting her pants a bit. "All I can do...is just let it go for now and ignore anything that Sakura has to say to me." She mumbled and heads out towards her team.

Unaware that she was being spied on and watched by someone hidden in the trees. Who had came a bit too early, in searching for the girl. Hoping to approach her and, start making idle chitchat or getting close to the girl. The person was Haku, after discussing some things with Zabuza and being sure what he want her to make friends, with their enemy...will be alright? Had the adoptive father, being quite sure of his decision and began telling Haku that, it will do some good and if not? She will have someone to turn to in case, something bad happens to him.

Seriously, wanting to be sure that Haku, despite how much she loves and wants to protect her adoptive father? Wants her to not be in this future fight with the Leaf ninjas...figuring that if she becomes really close friends with Hinata? To the point that she wants to protect the girl and wanting to be with her...will be able to get the courage, and ask her if she could allow her sensei. To bringing her back to the leaf village, to become a ninja there instead of a missing ninja.

" _Might be hard to do Zabuza..."_ Haku said softly to herself. Watching the purple hair girl, who looks to be conflicted and emotional wreck. Over what was said between her and this, Sakura person...she seems ready to explode or lash out on the wrong person. Who might approach her or accidentally say something wrong to her, might have the girl breaking point...SNAP! " _I don't understand why she puts up with that girl? She should try and stand up for herself, or at least talk back at the girl. For talking down at her like that, or even dissing her skills."_ Haku then stood upright and figured to keep spectating over the group.

Maybe...she could time it right and offer her own help to the young girl? After all...she is also a ninja, and if Hinata. Is dead set on becoming a ninja for her dreams, then who says she couldn't help the girl out right? Though, it probably might give away her position or identity of being with Zabuza...if she does offer her help and teach the girl, anything she might be having trouble in. Considering, Land of Waves; do not have any ninja in their village or even has the military support to creating one. Which is why they mostly rely on the Mist Ninja's from the Land of Water. _"Well...it is a risk I have to take, and considering her kind nature. Hinata...might not give my position away or figure out right away, of my working for Zabuza. I might have a chance...to make a friend as well."_ Who knows? Maybe she will even enjoy hanging out with the girl, and Hinata might enjoy hanging out with her too! Never know unless she tries, and what better way and continued observing them.

Xxx

After few hours went by and everyone had made it to a clearing deep within the forest, near Tazuna's home. Team seven were now standing in front of Kakashi, as the man looks and observes everyone emotional state right now...sensing some bad blood, going between Sakura and Hinata right now. With the Heiress doing everything she could to avoiding all eye contact with anyone, along with being about. Couple feet away from Sakura and Sasuke, wondering what happened between the three of them...or at least, between Hinata and Sakura.

"Well then...I believe it is time for you all to begin, on your next lesson and training as a ninja." Kakashi said with an amused tone. "Today, which will help you all be prepared for our next fight with Zabuza. We will be learning more about Chakra control and how it works during combat." Informed the sensei. Watching everyone looking at him with interest, though was told from Sasuke. About how the only thing they need to know about Chakra, is that they are used to create and using Ninjutsu attacks.

"Well...yes, but it is not the only thing you can use Chakra for." Kakashi bluntly said. "And Sasuke, much you are right. Chakra, isn't all about using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. It is part of your body and physical being...You be surprised of what one can do with Chakra." He informed. Getting Sakura a nasty scowl on her face. From the way Kakashi told Sasuke, how he is wrong about Chakra and that their not the only thing they're used for. While Hinata, who is being quiet and silent about this...tilted her head lightly, as she had learned from her father and Hyuga assistance in the compound.

Of the same thing Kakashi had stated about they're more ways, to using Chakra than just Jutsu. And even though they would love to show her...it is usually the time when Hinata. Had to go into the academy, always somewhat disappointed or upset. About not learning or seeing what you could do with Chakra. Hell, she thinks they too get upset with her, especially one of the assistance at the time. Who heard Hiashi or Hanabi, calling out to Hinata about being ready for school? Had her and the assistance whine at the same time. She will have to find the time, or free time to meet up with them and see what they wanted to show her.

"Today's training, will be learning how to focus and center your Chakra." Kakashi started saying. While lifting up his foot from the ground. "Down to the soles of your feet, in order to go and climb up these trees surrounding you." He informed. Watching them all to tilt their heads lightly with lows huh. "Without using your hands." He then eye smiled at the wide eye expressions on their looks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hinata stammer out. "You can climb trees with just your feet?! By using only Chakra!?" She exclaimed with a happy tone. Getting a low chuckled from the sensei, as he is surprised how this got the girl. Out of her funk earlier and is now, excited to get started with training. "Huh..." Hinata looks down in thought. Tapping her chin lightly as if she was thinking over something..."That is probably what the assistants back at the compound. Were probably going to show me, when I was learning about Chakra!"

"Then that is good." Kakashi said slowly with a chuckle. "Learning and being taught at your Clan compound, came in handy either way didn't it Hinata?" Smiled the man. Getting her to bashfully giggle while looking away shyly.

Though this had Sakura shaking her head and sighing. "That is good and all Sensei, as well don't need to know about how clan teaching works." She stated. Making Hinata to almost growl out in irritation...but let's it go as well nodding lightly. Clan teaching can be quite different from Academy teachings, then again. It is all personal experiences and lessons the Hyuga's will teach and give to new born children in case, they don't think they're ready for the Ninja Academy.

"How exactly do you expect us to climb the trees?" Sakura asks. Watching the man in front of them. Chuckling and smiling smugly at them. As he then goes and moves his hands together, making sure not to let go of his crutches, as he began forming one single hand sign.

"Like so..." And everyone then watched what looked to be wind. Blowing against his feet and pushing the dirt away and being concentrated in place, then disappeared. As they all watch the man, wobble his way over towards one of the trees. Placing one foot against the bark, and began climbing right on up towards the first Tree branch he can reach. Surprising everyone down below of whats happening, with excitement all over Hinata's face. Getting the sensei to smile down at the three, especially how interested the Heiress is of whats going on. "This...will be your lesson for the next week! I want you all to learn and understand, how much Chakra you are focusing down to your feet." He said. While lifting a crutch down towards the three.

"This is what we call "Chakra concentration". A unique skill and sort of a second nature kind of deal, every ninja must know and understand." Kakashi informed. As he then reach into his weapon pouch, grabbing three different Kunai for his team and tossing them down into the ground. In front all three of them. "You will use these Kunai's, to mark your progress...the higher you get from the original spot, you will mark that level. Then to the next one and then the next one after that." He then taps his right foot. "Chakra, as you may all know. Is both physical and spiritual energy inside our bodies...We as Ninjas, must always find a good balance between the two of them. As well as, maintaining a good focus and concentration while using our Chakra. If you don't get a good balance or having the right amount of Chakra, you pour into each part of your body...Or Jutsu." He then paused to take a breath. Then began walking down the tree bark, watching the children grabbing their Kunai and staring at it for a bit.

"If you don't...Not only will your Jutsu not work or backfire on you, and turning out pathetic. You will not only end your own life. But, your comrades as well." Kakashi stated and let's out a low calm breath. After finally reaching on ground level and looks at everyone. "So with that out of the way and all of you knowing, exactly what Chakra is about? I want you all to start focusing and concentrating the amount of Chakra, flowing to your feet. Then do a running start at one of the trees if you think, you have the right amount to climb on up the trees." Kakashi told them and waits for everyone to getting started and practice their Chakra concentration training. Or Tree climbing exercise, as this will be the first step for everyone, to learn and understand how focusing Chakra works.

As they began to concentrate and focus their Chakra down to their feet and about to run. "Oh, and one more thing you all should know. Focusing Chakra, down to the soles of your feet, is the most difficult." Kakashi then flinched when he saw Hinata, who was about to run up couple inches from the ground. Fall right on down into the ground with a loud oomph, followed by Sasuke. Who managed to run a good two to three feet up the tree. Slashing the bark and jumping all the way down, from breaking the tree bark. "Part to center your Chakra...yeah." Kakashi murmured. Sweat dropping from the annoyed expressions on Hinata's and Sasuke's faces, when they turned their attention towards him.

Silently saying how that would've been nice to know, before they ran up the tree. "Hey this is very easy!" Exclaimed another voice. Belonging to that of Sakura Haruno! Making everyone there to turn and stare up at the girl, who had her tongue sticking out and blushing. "It's quite easy to handle, thought you said this will be difficult sensei?" Giggled the girl. While leaning forward and resting her hand on her chin.

"Well! Seems like Sakura understands how this works, and having the best control out of everyone." Chuckled Kakashi. Turning his attention towards Hinata and Sasuke. "Seems like the Uchiha Clan and Hyuga clan, has got a lot to catch up too." Joked Kakashi. Getting Hinata to smile softly, knowing he was playing with them. Wanting to entice them into trying harder, which she humbly accepts as she gets back onto her feet. Trying once again. "And here Sasuke, thought you were the rookie of the year? I guess...that was all talk from the reports I gotten about your scores."

"Shut up Sensei!" Shouted Sakura with a glare. How dare he dissed her idol like that?! "Sasuke can do it if he wants too!" Though groaned when the boy gave her an irritated look, as well one that seems to be asking her to shut up as well.

"Well that depends Sakura? If he was good, he would understood how Chakra works...unlike you, who had amazing control in her Chakra, and can focus on it greatly. Must mean you are better than Sasuke here in the Chakra Concentration." Informed the Sensei. Getting the girl to sheepishly lower her head. Biting her lower lip lightly as she tries, avoiding all eye contact from Sasuke...not wanting to see the angry or scowling look he might be giving her right. Though wince, when Hinata let's out another yelp of pain and began rolling on the ground. Hissing out and whining out the throbbing pain in her head.

Getting Sakura to smirk happily at the sight, knowing the talk she had with the girl earlier. And what she said about Hinata's skills compare to herself and Sasuke? Were true...she can't even concentrate or focus enough Chakra down to her feet, to even reach couple inches off from the ground. " _Serves her right, for hanging out and being around Sasuke! Thinking that being around each other, will help her look good and improve her ninja skills."_ Giggled the girl. As she heard Kakashi, telling Sakura that she still needs to practice on the training. So this way, it will be second nature to her and that she wouldn't have to worry about, losing her focus or concentration during battle. "Okay!" She replied down to him and decided to walk down the tree bark, with her Chakra. Similar to how Kakashi did it...figuring he would want her to do so.

Glancing over at the other two, watching the two of them. Trying their hardest to gain or reach higher than their previous height. With Sasuke, reaching a good three to four feet every time...but still managing to gain at least an inch. While Hinata? " _Seriously, no one can be this bad with their concentration! I thought Iruka had her catching up with everyone in class...why is it that she's having quite a hard time, comprehending how to stay focus?"_ She told herself. Honestly wondering why someone like her, who has to use her Byakugan; which needs great focus and concentration...is having such a hard time getting the gist of this training down?

Kakashi who is watching this and standing still with his crutches, had to sigh lightly. Lowering his head just a tad, in order for his hand to scratch his cheek. " _It is understandable why Hinata is having trouble...considering the large amount of Chakra, she probably has inside of her body. And learning the fact it keeps increasing, every year? Will no doubt have her reserves, become quite troublesome for her balancing out her Chakra."_ He thought to himself. Watching the girl doing everything she could to get a good grip or concept of how this training works. " _It is something she has to learn by herself...I can't hold their hands through everything."_ The man then looks over at Sasuke. " _To a degree at least...I would need to keep training him and offering much of my service as possible. The others can take care of themselves, once they have everything down to a degree."_

That and being the last Uchiha? Sasuke, has a whole lot of responsibility he needs to go through, in order to making sure. That he stays alive and one day, be able to rebuild and bring back honor to the Uchiha clan. No doubt this will be highly important, if they don't want to lose the last valuable member of the leaf. After all...they were one of the clans, who help build the Leaf village to what it is today.

It took couple more hours or at least, thirty minutes before Sasuke and Hinata. Began making some progress with their training, while Sakura...had all the time in the world for whatever she has in her free time. Considering, she has also been practicing and working on the exercise for the same amount of time as the others.

But unlike Hinata and Sasuke, who are pushing their body limits. Sakura, had to stop and is covering in nothing but dirt and light bruises, from couple of times falling down from the tree. After becoming quite tired and exhausted from doing this, for nearly three hours. Had to turn her attention towards the others, noticing Hinata groaning and grunting out in terrible pain. As she can be seen rubbing and tending to her lower back and right arm, then looking up towards her progress on the tree.

Then sighing in slight defeat, getting a small smile on Sakura's face. " _It's like I said Hinata, you aren't skill enough to keep up with any of us. Might as well quite while you're ahead, or else you'll seriously get more injured. While Sasuke."_ The girl then swoon happily. Of how high he is getting with his tree, even though is still having slight trouble focusing and centering his Chakra. Down to his feet and will manage to gain at least three feet every attempt. " _My Sasuke-kun is progressing amazingly well! No way anyone can beat him!"_

"H-hey Sakura? Can...can I ask you something?" Spoke a soft and quiet voice. Alerting the Pink hair Kunoichi over to whoever is speaking to her. Noticing it was Hinata, who is crouched down lightly, bending over and whispering at the girl. Looking quite nervous and bashful about asking for advice. "I-I was wondering...if, if you could help me figure this out?"

"Hmm..." Sakura hummed. While lowering one eyelid and leaning back from the girl. Why would she need to know how this works? It is quite a simple training session, let alone...basics of all Chakra manipulation that they've learned from school. Hell, even Kakashi-sensei had told them it's similar, to what they had done back at the academy. Just more moderate level of concentration, than what they've learned from school.

"Please, Sakura?" Asked the Heiress while clasping her hands together. Pleading with those somewhat puppy eyes and those, quite cute looking whisker marks of hers. "I know how concentrating works, but I can't seem to know how the basics work of guiding my Chakra down to my feet." Sighed the girl. She then rubs the back of her neck, giving a light giggle with a soft caring smile. "And-and since you have a knack for this, I was hoping maybe...you could tell me how exactly, you manipulated your Chakra. Down to your feet without having it, interrupting with the rest of your body?"

This had Sakura just deadpanning at her, mix with an annoyed expression. While then turning her head away from her, sticking her nose up. "Why should I?" Snarled the girl. Making Hinata to blink her eyes and stepping back in shock. "You just want my help, so you can surpass Sasuke-kun!" Growled Sakura. "Well you can forget about it! Hinata, you shouldn't always rely on people helping you or asking advice from them!" She said while getting up and began dusting herself off. "Besides...even if I teach you how to properly mold and concentrate your Chakra, down to the soles of your feet." She then scoffed and giggled lightly. Shaking her head.

"Which is difficult on its own merits, I am pretty sure you will still find a way to mess it up." Informed the Kunoichi, while then staring smugly at Hinata. Who had returned the stare with frustration. "You may be born from the Hyuga clan, and probably getting special treatment or lessons there while not at the academy." She then leans forward and pinch Hinata's cheek. Making her slap the hand away out of retaliation, losing her cool rather quickly. Watching Sakura waving her hand. "Should maybe think that not everyone, will go on their hands and knees. Giving you everything that you need or help you out with thins, you cannot even figure out on your own! So, bug off and leave me to my work and Sasuke." Stated Sakura. While patting her shoulder rather roughly and began walking away from Hinata.

Getting the Heiress, to retaliate and say something about they needing to work as a team! But drops it, as she balled her hands and then exhaled out a frustrated sigh. As she then turns towards Kakashi-sensei, who is calmly standing and leaning against a tree bark. Reading that perverted book of his...Maybe he will help her? He is a sensei and sensei's, are there to help or give out advice to their students. Whenever they feel like their trap on something, or doesn't understand something what their doing wrong...Or at least, direct them vaguely into the right direction. " _He has to help out, he is my sensei after all. And like he said, we're a team and that is how we should work as a team! Those who abandon their missions are scum. But those who ditch their friends are even worst than scum."_ Hinata quoted her Sensei words, after they all graduated from his test and became full fledged Ninja's.

So, she approached the spiky silver hair man with passive steps. Crunching the grass beneath her and bashfully, began tapping her fingers together. Causing him to look up from his book, then down towards where the Heiress is standing in front of him. "Yes Hinata, what can I do for you on this fine evening?" The man asked with a chuckled. Setting the book aside for a bit, to hear what she has to say...

"Um...well you see, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata began stuttering out while looking up at the man. "I...I was wondering, if-if you could help me out with this training...You see, I am having trouble understanding how to flow my Chakra down to my feet and understanding, how to keep the flow going without. Losing it all at once...?" She asked while looking away.

"And you want me to tell you, or give you a hint on how to properly understand the meaning between Physical and Spiritual strengths of the two Chakra, am I right?" Kakashi asked curiously. Watching the smile on Hinata's face, brighten up and then faltered. While looking to be in a state of questioning look after the man. Shook his head. "Sorry Hinata, much I would like to giving you advice..there are things you will have to understand yourself or experience yourself." He informed, going back to his book. "As newly made Genin...you have to train and learn how things work and experience your failures, to improve and succeed from your mistakes." He then chuckled and blushed from some of the sentence in the book. "But I am in agreement with Sakura..." Kakashi paused and looked serious at Hinata.

Whom look down in defeat and closed her eyes, making her feel ashamed for even asking for advice or help. Here...she thought sensei's are suppose to help their students? "You can't have everything be handed to you all the time. Or at least, get the needed advice to having things become easier for you to understand..." Then pats her head. "But hey, you'll figure it out soon. Don't give up alright. Now, back to your training and don't want you bothering anyone further, understood?"

" _Hai_ , sensei." Hinata tried so hard not to hiss at him As she goes and return back to training, but instead went somewhere else. Where she could be alone and practice on her own...since they're so sure, of wanting her to train and figure things out on her own? They probably wouldn't care at all, if she were to find a different spot. To go and train on this tree climbing exercise...she then sneered lightly and turned her head very slowly to the right. When she heard Kakashi, telling her not to wander to far off. Making the girl to turn her head over her shoulders for a bit, then closed her eyes sadly. Not even bothering to turn his body or tilting it, to even say those words at her. "Yeah..." And off she goes...

Haku, who was observing in great distance from the training grounds the group had made. Watched everything played out in front of her. Having the girl lightly clutching her chest, where her heart was. Feeling so...so sympathetic for this Hyuga. Zabuza wasn't kidding, she does feel like she doesn't belong in the team. Or her team, making it feel like she has any importance in this mission of theirs. That Sakura girl, telling her off and literally dissing Hinata's skills and abilities of being a ninja. Threatening her to not be anywhere near this, Sasuke fellow...afraid that her meager skills. Will cause him to lose his cool and awesomeness. While the sensei, oh fuck her of how much she wants to throttle that man!

Zabuza, who is also her sensei, still went out of his way to teaching Haku. About certain things she couldn't understand about being a Ninja. Took the time...though roughly, explained and bluntly told the girl the faults, the many things she did wrong for Chakra. OR how to mold them, how to climb the trees or even summoning! " _I may be harsh and I don't give shit, if you think of me like that. But when you're in this world Haku, you must learn everything there is to survive. Now...as a father and sensei. I am doing this, for your protection. Every team, Genin, Chuunin or even Jonin ranks. All have someone to turn to, if they ever wanted help with something they don't understand or quite, not have a knack for something simple. It is the Sensei and friend's job, to do everything they could to help out. Despite how basic things seems to be...one may have the knack for things, but it doesn't mean those in a team. May not think in the same level."_

"It is the sensei job, to make sure to balance out his or her ninja team. Despite, the differences in strength and experiences..." Haku openly quoted and glares harshly at the ninja team. "Zabuza...Forgive me, if I make Hinata battle ready for our next encounter." The girl said and turns her attention towards the Hyuga girl, who was making a huge distance between herself and her Ninja team. Wanting to be far away as possible, not wanting to hear Sakura's discrimination and harsh tone. To then being told to stop and possibly giving up on the training, for probably not making much distance on the trees. "If they don't want to help her and train her? Then, I shall help her and give everything I know about being a ninja...For Hinata." Haku declared.

Feeling this deceleration and fondness over this girl...Even despite being possible enemies, Haku's heart. Feels like it doesn't want to fight her, but honestly to Kami, wanting to be friends with her...to be best of friends anyone has ever saw! And the first step in doing so, is to get to know the girl...Help the girl out, and let her know what it means to be a good and strong Ninja! To show her she has a purpose in this world, that no one says she doesn't? Will be proven wrong about their stupid and petty thoughts about what they think of the girl! "Now...tree climbing huh?" Mused the girl as she disappeared out of thin air, after summoning great amount of winds surrounding her body. To make her way over towards the distraught, and possibly frustrated Hinata.

Xxx

" _Why!"_ Hinata scold herself as she stood still in the middle of the surrounding trees. Concentrating and focusing her Chakra, down to the soles of her feet. Twitching her eyebrow and gritting her teeth in frustration. " _Why doesn't anyone want to help me...? What, what did I ever do to deserve such treatments!"_ She continued scolding while thinking to herself. As she widen her eyes and began running straight towards a tree, as she slams her foot down against it and tries running on up...then fell down towards the ground, with a loud grunt.

" _They don't know I have the_ _Kyuubi_ _, inside of me! And I know, I didn't do anything to them during the academy years...to deserve such hated treatments!"_ She hissed and whimpered from her muscles. Screaming out to her that she needs to stop! If she continues this any further...the girl will get serious bruises on her body, and even more so...becomes useless against their rematch with Zabuza!

 _"And there is Kakashi! Why isn't he teaching us anything, or helping us out with things we are not understanding about?!"_ The girl asked to herself. While rolling onto her back and began panting heavily, staring up towards the sky and canopy trees. " _A sensei is suppose to help their students...when they ask for it. That is what we were told from the Academy. Even, even my father said so..."_ She then closes her eyes and felt hiccups coming through her throat, hot tears ready to form around her eyes. " _Maybe Sakura is right...I am pathetic, my skills are probably mediocre if Kakashi-sensei. Doesn't want to waste his time on someone like me."_

The girl couldn't help it...the sorrow and sadness building up inside of her. Was becoming to much and has to start crying. It won't be any good to bottle up all this emotion and sadness inside...her voice began breaking and hiccuping in a more sobbing manner. As many different voices began echoing inside of her head, from the hated villagers, to the teachers and some of the bullies from the school. To then the stinging words from Sakura, to then Inari words about them not surviving or being able to stop Gato..."I should just give up! No one...no one even wants me around, or wants to help me!" Whimpered the girl as the tears began flowing from her eyes. As the girl was about to turn on her side and curl up into a ball. "I should just disappear...shouldn't even be out here, I am not meant to be a ninja. And everyone around me are even treating me, like I don't belong here. So, what is my purpose anymore...or why should I even bother to keep pushing forward!" She cried out.

"...It is your dream, is it not?" A female voice suddenly announced itself. Causing Hinata, who was on her back. To gasp and shoot her eyes open, rolling onto her knees as well drawing her weapon from her Kunai pouch! Posed and ready for attack...to then dropping her guard a bit. Seeing it was a young girl, who looked like is smiling softly at her and giggling happily. "See? You reacted on instinct...must mean you are a great ninja, to poise yourself like that. From hearing someone suddenly announcing themselves to you, while your guard was down."

This had Hinata blushing lightly, while sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Though..."Oh!" Haku smiled with a blush. "Name is Haku, Haku Yuki." She introduced herself. As she went ahead and sat down in front of the Heiress, who seems to be still defensive around her. Which she can't blame her, anyone would be suspicious if someone like her. Just suddenly appeared and know about Ninja's and how they work. "I'm a ninja like you...though, I am more of a traveling ninja. So you have nothing to fear."

"Traveling..." Hinata repeated slowly. But nods lightly. "Okay...though at this rate I would take anything out of the norm." She sighed and turned her back to her. "Sorry, but not really much in the mood Haku...and the name is Hinata." Giggled the girl lightly. But immediately went back to being sad, resting her chin against her knees. Hearing ruffling of Haku's clothes, moving about and then seeing the girl sitting down next to her and curling her legs up.

"Something the matter?" Haku asked. Tilting her head lightly, having her long bangs hang off from her legs. "You seem quite upset about something...did your friends do something to you. That made you want to be by yourself?" She asked. Getting a exasperated groan from Hinata, who stuffed her face more into her arms and looking away. "I see...can see it in your face." Haku then looks ahead to one of the trees. Gently feeling the winds blowing and gently brushing against her face. She then brushes her hair away and shifts her gaze at Hinata. Seeing the girl lightly sniffing and trying her best to not cry in front of her.

"I just want to know why, why is it they are treating me so indifferent?" Hinata mumbled out. Rubbing her nose lightly. "They treat me like I don't belong with them...at least, my female teammate makes it feel like I don't belong." Hinata began saying while sighing. Looking up towards the tree in front of her. "My sensei, makes me feel irritated because he doesn't actually...go and teach us anything we need to know! Especially, when I tried asking for advice on how to mold my Chakra, down to my feet...even though I have tried everything there is, I can or could think of? He still refuses to teach us anything." Growled the girl. She then throw herself back and laying on the ground.

Having Haku, who is listening and watching her, to give a small giggle and lays down with the girl. Facing up towards the clear sunny skies. "Doesn't he train any of you the things you need? A ninja, needs a lot to learn and would need the help of their sensei. If they want to be amazing and not hold anyone back."

Hinata groans and nods her head and closes her eyes. Letting her hair spread out a bit on the grassy ground, with her face contorting a bit. "Yeah...though it seems like, he is only focusing on Sasuke. My other teammate, the things he needs to be taught about. Having nothing to do with either me or Sakura at all." Informed the girl. As she rests her hands on top of her breasts and then looks off to the side."All I'm asking from him and my teammates...is just some help on molding my Chakra, down to my feet. So I can get this training exercise done and prepare myself for when Zabuza, comes back for a rematch." She informed. Though knowing she is pushing boundaries and rules here.

For giving out her mission details, but who can blame her? Hinata, right now is to stressed out and frustrated, she needs someone to talk to in order...to let it all out of her system. This however had Haku humming, lightly folding her hands on top of her own breasts...nodding in understanding. In fact, tree climbing exercise will definitely give them the edge for the rematch. "I know shouldn't talk about my missions...but." Hinata went to say. Only for Haku to smile at her and shook her head.

"No need Hinata, you're stressed out and need someone to talk to. In order to let it all out. I respect and bet, anyone else who is also a ninja. Will listen and allow you to speak your mind." Informed the older girl. As she then sits up and happily pats the Heiress legs. "That is why I have decided...I will help you out with this training of yours!" Grins the girl. Watching Hinata, staring confusingly at the teenager and begins. Sitting up herself with her arms, throwing forward in order to help her up and blinks her pale eyes at her. Watching Haku, give a wink at her. "Trust me, I know what kind of training you're doing and have done it, many times before in my travels. Now!" Haku then gets up onto her feet.

Swinging and slapping her hands against her clothes, then extends an arm out for Hinata to grab a hold of. And pulls her right up...getting the younger girl to blush lightly but smiles fondly, thankful for Haku, wanting to help her out with this. "What kind of trouble are you having Hinata? Molding your Chakra right?" She asks with her hand going to her chin. Looking up and down on the girl.

"Uh...um yeah. I can't seem to understand how to make it flow down to my feet." Informed the younger teen, as she places her feet apart and points at them. "Kakashi-sensei...says that concentrating Chakra, down to the soles of your feet. Is quite difficult and hard to have perfect control..." She stated. While then looks up at Haku, as she begins pacing and circling Hinata. Grabbing onto an arm once in awhile, lifting her arm up and then back down. "Usually...Hyuga's, are known to have great control in Chakra, and I have studied..." Though eeps and widen her eyes when Haku.

Playfully laughs and placed a finger on her lips. "AH! There is your problem." Which Haku. Got a huh from the girl, whom tilted her head and opened her mouth lightly when Haku. Removed her finger and pokes her chest lightly. "The reason you're having trouble getting good Chakra control Hinata, is probably because...you have a huge amount of Chakra reserves in your body. Preventing you to have perfect control." She informed.

"O-oh...wait what does that have to do with me being Hyuga?" Hinata asks. Confused how that will make sense? "I mean...we are trained and taught perfect control, in order to use our fighting styles and techniques." She continued saying and began pacing left to right in front of Haku. "I mean could understand if I did have a lot of Chakra reserves? I shouldn't really have problems, molding and concentrating a good amount down my feet...right?" Hinata asked while pausing in her steps. Then looks over at Haku, rubbing her purple hair for a bit. "Can...you have trouble molding Chakra, if your reserves are big?"

Which Haku nodded and then steps aside. "One way to find out! I want you to attempt to run up the tree with just your Chakra, Hinata. I will be right behind you, to catch you when you fall. If you believe Hyuga's have amazing Chakra control...from whatever training or teaching they went through? Then you are doing it right, BUT!" She then raised a finger and brought it close to Hinata. Who, quickly wiped her eyes a bit to getting them dry and not so red, from her crying. Giggled lightly and leaned away from the teenagers hand. "If you fail and fall for about five times?" Then grins. "Means that you Hinata Hyuga, have a large Chakra reserves and it is interfering with your training."

"So, go ahead and give it a shot. If my theory is correct...and if you do fall those five times? Then I will know how to help you, with this training and finding a better way to mold your Chakra. Down to your feet." And then smiles softly when Hinata. Just stares dumbfounded at the teenager, chewing and biting her lower lip...lightly, trying everything not to tear up again. As she sniffs and rubs her face with her sleeves, asking Haku if she means it? Will she really help the girl out with her training. "Of course...as my adoptive father and sensei had told me, in the past."

Haku then cleared her throat, and tries her best to imitate the man's voice. Earning some laughter from Hinata. "A Sensei should always be there for their students, rather they are having trouble or not, confused about something they don't understand or don't quite know? They should always be there to give support, when they can!" And thus had the two girls laughing and bursting out in happiness. As Haku went ahead, behind Hinata and shoves her lightly forward. "Now come on! We have a lot to do today...we better get you ready, for whenever your rematch with Zabuza begins."

Hinata nodded and took couple steps forward...ready to start concentrating and molding her Chakra down to her feet. But paused...as she then turned her head to the right, then fully around her shoulders. Giving a genuine and first time ever, heartfelt smile towards Haku. Who couldn't help but smile back with a light blush. Seeing the true happiness Hinata, is finally showing. "Thank you Haku...I-I hope won't be to much burden for you." She said. Getting the teenager to blow some air and waves her hands in a not a problem at all! And eggs Hinata, to continue her training...so this way, if she ever gets stuck or doesn't get it down for five tries?

She will go and start helping the girl. How to properly mold and concentrate her Chakra, down to her feet...despite how difficult it might be!

Xxx

Things has began to move a lot more smoothly for Hinata, ever since she ran into Haku Yuki. A wandering Ninja, who just happened to be around the area and spotted her. With her teammates from the Leaf village; has offered her help for Hinata. On learning how to mold and concentrate her Chakra a whole lot better. Especially, learning that her Sensei and friends...were not helping her at all or even giving her hints, on how to concentrate her Chakra, to some degree!

So! Haku took it upon herself to becoming Hinata's, temporarily sensei and help the girl with her training. Incidentally, also becoming friends with the Heiress rather fast too! The first day of training, or at least, the same day as everyone else is working on this training. Haku...Spent some couple hours helping Hinata, to understand exactly what Physical and Spiritual Chakra is all about. Teaching her the ways, of how they balance each other out if one were to center their focus around these two energy.

Then travel the amount of Chakra that is needed, to traverse down to the sole of her feet. Then once she deems she has enough? She would tell the young ninja to go ahead and run up the tree. Informing her of how she will be right there with her, to catch her and make sure she wouldn't badly injured herself. Things didn't get much done on the first day and night was beginning to come...which had Hinata and Haku, needing to head on back where they came from. So this way, neither sensei or adoptive father, will get mad or be worried about their safety. But Hinata, definitely can say...she got a lot done for only three hours out in the forest, as the two of them. Went at this training till the moon rise up in the horizon! Achieving about three feet on the tree at the end of the day!

This was only day one and Haku is impressed, of the amazing feet Hinata managed to gain just those three hours. Making Haku quite happy, to seeing the exhausted girl smiling and giggling in victory! Even then asks Haku, if she could continue helping her for the next couple days. Which Haku, couldn't help but immediately say yes and will meet her, here early in the morning and after breakfast. So this way, they won't be needing to starve themselves or exhaust themselves without any food.

Xxx

 **Day 2**

 **xxx**

The next day was pretty much the same routine, getting up early as she can. To avoiding her teammates as possible...well maybe just Sakura and maybe little bit of Kakashi. So he wouldn't go and questioning where she is disappearing to. As the young girl who woke up, washed up and gotten dressed head on out towards the living room. Of Tazuna's house, greeted herself to Tsunami and Tazuna. Who welcomed the girl and smiled at her.

That smile of hers was definitely contagious and when they asked, how her training was? They immediately felt rage inside of them, from what she told them. About how Sakura was giving her a hard time and then. Kakashi, not actually helping her out when she asked for advice. But quickly told them that everything is alright...though she didn't want to say or mention about Haku. On the account, the chances of running into a wandering ninja? Is literally slim and if Kakashi, figures out that Hinata is getting help from an outside source...no doubt, he will think she is causing treason. Although, since they had asked her if she will be with them or not?

The young girl asked the grandfather and mother, to tell Kakashi that she will be training by herself and in private. Then asked the two of them if it will be alright, if she could bring some snacks with her to her training spot. Which, the two family members happily laughs and says it is quite alright. With Tazuna, rolling his shoulder and arms, boasting about how serious Hinata is about this training. That it is inspiring him to work even harder with his bridge! Even offering Hinata, some company till they separate and the girl happily accepted his request!

Then there was the run in with Inari, the brooding child once again going on his whole speech and such. About why she should bother, or even continue to working hard? When there is no point in doing so...clutching and curling his fingers in and out. Making Hinata, who is watching him and just staring, just sighs and shakes her head lightly. Hoping Tazuna or Tsunami won't get mad at her for being blunt when she told him. "For someone who keeps saying this...you sure have a lot of guts, to telling a ninja what she can't or can do." She said while glaring at him. "If...If you have the time to cry and whine about it...then, then why not do something about it!" Growled the girl. Somewhat fed up with the way Inari keeps moping and whining, about life being not fair and such. That things will just crumbling on down on everyone. She approached the door and turned her pale lavender eyes at the boy...

"Listen...things may seem hard now and bleak. But, as long you have something you care about or believe in? Then protect them with everything you have and show the world, what you really can do." Hinata then faces forward. "You have both legs and arms...use them." And steps on out of the house. Leaving a wide-eyed and stunned Inari at the dining table. Watching the girl heading on out and slamming the door shut. Making the boy to stare dumbfounded, bit then yells out at her of how a fool she was and ran up the stairs. Making Tsunami, to shout at him in a scolding manner...but sighs in defeat.

She didn't know which side to take and even look towards her father for advice, by silently looking at him with her eyes. Which the man, with his pipe cigar blows some smoke and shook his head. Stating how their current situation as of now? They will have to lean on both sides of the story...though he will be agreeing with Hinata on this, like him. He is working hard to bring peace to the lands, bringing hope back to the Land of Waves! Having the mother smiling softly and nods in understanding both her father and the ninja's, all working hard to making this a reality for them! To bringing peace back to their home and land...Inari, will have to learn someday and regain that smile of his and bringing his belief in miracles once more.

Kakashi though, heard all of this up on the rooftop and near the front door of the home. Watching Hinata who stormed out, pacing and lightly fiddling with her fingers. Sighing and trying to calm herself down, from that little out burst of hers. Wanting to apologize towards Tazuna after he came out, though giggled when the man. Just waved it off and rubs her hair, saying to the young girl that she has nothing to worry about! And said he admires her determination...And headed off with the girl towards the direction of the bridge.

Kakashi though knows, he would have to get Sakura out there with the man and help with the manual labor of the bridge. Seeing how he still needs to train Sasuke and help him out once in awhile, at the same he himself. Needing to recover and get some training done himself...wish he has time, figuring out what or where Hinata is exactly heading to? That has her leaving the safety of being with her team...

But seeing how okay she was last night? The young Hyuga is probably just practicing and training, on her Chakra concentration lesson and working on how high she can climb one of the trees. Oh well...long she was okay, then he shouldn't worry to much about it. As for today with Haku helping her out some more and even getting into the training herself. The two have managed to climb up about a good five to nearly seven feet high on their respective tree! Succeeding greatly in their progress as the two of them, couldn't help but laugh and giggle towards one another, of how tired and exhausted they were!

Covered in dirt and bruises, from them trying to climb on down and climbing back up the tree. With Hinata, getting a good amount of understanding how molding Chakra works now! Thanks to Haku, explaining to the young girl about how usually...when a Ninja has large amount of Chakra reserves? Their concentration and ability to mold their Chakra, becomes abysmal. Thus, she figured that is why Hinata is having trouble with her training, is because of having to much Chakra in her system.

Giving Hinata the general idea of why it is, she is having so much trouble with her concentration now. To even then asking if that is the same with Ninjutsu? To which Haku responded with a yes, basics or beginner lesson Ninjutsu, is even difficult to perform for regular Ninjas. Who has large Chakra reserves...making it quite hard for what amount they need to using them. Especially, Transformation and Clone Jutsu. This, had Hinata nearly laughing and giggling loudly while going into tears...alerting to the older teen of what is the matter? Only for her to also start laughing out loud, when Hinata told her and explained to the wandering Ninja. Of how she has a terrible time doing the said Clone Jutsu and Transformation Jutsu, making her fail her graduation exams many times.

With not much else to do and not wanting Hinata, to be late with her teammates? Decided they should head on back and continue tomorrow morning. All the while thanking the girl, for bringing snacks with her. Even laughing at how, she brought her own for the two of them to enjoy. Making the two new friends...becoming a lot closer and even began hanging off from one another like true friends. The smile on the young girl felt so genuine...she couldn't believe such a nice person like her. Is always hiding that smile of hers?

But, she herself is afraid to even ask why it is Hinata hides her smile? Feeling as if something personal might get brought up, causing that smile of hers and happy attitude to turn sour right away. Maybe...maybe the day before Zabuza gets fully recover? She will go and ask Hinata of why it is, she seems to continue being with her friends and what her true goal of being a ninja is...She just hopes the young Hyuga, won't mind her asking. As tonight...the two girls have managed to climb this time around? About eight foot on their trees, nearly reaching all the way to the top of the ten foot forest around them. As Hinata, can feel herself becoming stronger and faster with every hour she spends on this training and working with Haku!

 **Xxx**

 **Day 5**

 **Xxx**

The next two days has been sort of an emotional wreck, within the Tazuna household...After Sakura, had discovered one of the picture frames that were hanging off from one of the walls. Had asked who the person that got torn off was. Getting Inari, who for once was calm and collective that night, not making any scenes or speaking out with that speech of his.

Had gotten off his chair and headed upstairs. After Tazuna...said who the person was on the wall. With Tsunami saying it was her husband. And then went to check on Inari, after the man went and said how he was the hero of the Land of Waves! Prompting him of informing Team Seven, of the tale of a man who brought hope back to the village, who tried and standing up against Gato and his crew...inadvertently ending his life while doing so.

Having everyone there in the village to witness and watch the brave man. Be brought down to nothing but a bloody and bruised up mess...his arms broken and useless, his muscles were disfigured and the disgusting hue of blue. He was piked onto wood steaks in middle of a field, then got liquor splashed on him and poured all over his body. As Gato and his man, brutally set him on fire and began burning him to death...And then two swordsman stab and cut the man up while being burned alive.

Showing just how much of a monster Gato was and how much, he wanted to take control of this land and its people. Proving just how much of a tyrant he is, showing his true colors behind his industry and how much he will take. Before, everyone has nothing left to spare and become nothing but slaves to his company and assassins for hire...who knows what he will do? If they don't help Tazuna and protect him from this monster...prompting Hinata. Who was laying and resting on the table, to pull herself away from the table and began heading on out of the house.

Getting everyone there to watch her and about to ask her what is wrong? The response they got from the girl, is that she needs to continue training...if she doesn't? How will they be able to help and protect Tazuna, if they were suddenly jumped and blindsided randomly...without preparing themselves and getting strong enough to fight back! Thus she closes the door behind her and hearing Sakura, calling out to her saying how she needs to eat. Then flinched when the door slammed shut and went to stare at her plate, twitching her eyebrow at seeing the plate was in fact empty and finished.

Xxx

"And...well that's what happened this morning." Hinata informed Haku. After meeting up with the teenager at their meeting spot, surprised to seeing the girl just resting about and picking up some herbs from the forest. Having her hair out from her tiny hair bun, to let it out and reaching all the way down to her back. Looking quite gorgeous and beautiful, especially with the sun hitting the right angle on the teen, who turned her head and smiled happily. Now here they are picking some herbs and flowers, for some medicinal ointment Haku was making for her adoptive father. "I just not entirely sure why someone like Zabuza? Would even want to work for someone like Gato, isn't he and his partner afraid that he might betray them and turn his back on them?" Hinata openly stated.

Getting Haku, to smile and nodding her head silently. She doesn't know how much she is right, and seeing how much care she has for even a man like Zabuza? Yeah, how Haku could wish for revealing her identity to Hinata and tell her how shes working for Zabuza...but knows she wouldn't trust her anymore and possibly run away or worse. Use her Jyuuken style to disable her movements and capture her, bringing her back to...On second thought? That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, she can inform them and tell them what her and Zabuza truly wants and if she is lucky? They could even allow her and Zabuza to migrate themselves, to the Leaf village and become their Ninja rankings...although, there is the whole charges and being wanted.

"So, Haku? How many of these do we need to collect?" Hinata piqued up. While looking up at the deep thought older girl. Who looks at her and then down at the bag, smiling happily and nodding her head. Saying silently that they have enough and should be good for now. "Cool, so Haku what should we do today?" Asked the girl. Politely sitting on her legs and knees, staring at the teen. "I know we are going to be taking a small break today from training and much I..." She paused her sentence for a bit. While scratching her whisker mark cheek for a bit. "Don't mind taking a break...but I rather not be around Sakura and Sasuke today. They seem to be somewhat irritated this morning and with how bruised up Sasuke is..."

"Ah, yeah...can see where your coming from." Haku interrupted while nodding her head. "He would probably lash out and get easily frustrated, if anyone were to bother him. As for Sakura...well her fan-girl persona, will probably give you a hard time. And probably will prevent you from being anywhere near him and your sensei." She then contort her face in a disgust way. "He will probably just laze about and reading that provocative book of his." Informed the wandering ninja, as the two girls then smiled at each other and began snickering. Though both hissed loudly and groan in terrible pain, when their backs and shoulders...gave out a loud crack or pop of muscles.

"Yeah-" Hinata giggled out while rolling a shoulder and resting a hand on it. Wincing lightly and having one eye shut closed. "Think taking a rest will be best for us, considering our bodies are now screaming out right now." Informed Hinata while breathing out a bit. Wondering what they should do, or how they should take it easy for the rest of the day? "Have any ideas what will be good?" She asked and then blinked her eyes when Haku. Had a cat like smile on her face and leaning forward, making the heiress to lean back a bit in worry. While sheepishly smiling at the teen. "Um, something...something wrong?" She stuttered out meekly. To then closing her eyes when Haku, placed a finger on her face and then scratches at something...very lightly, giving a tickling sensation through the girl face. "Hehehe...stop Haku it tickles!"

"I know, trying to get the dirt off your cheek." Said the teen. Getting Hinata to open her pale eyes and stare at the teen. Who leans back, still having that cat like smile of hers. Rubbing her finger and thumb together. "I think have a good idea of what to do, in order to help our muscles to relax and recover from their." She then let's out a loud grunt of pain and arching her back lightly. Feeling the seething pain rushing through her body, forcing her to stay like that for couple minutes. Moving one hand over to said back, then groaning loudly. "Stress! Ugh, that freaking hurts!" Haku growled out and then opened one brown eye. Trying hard not to laugh at the way Hinata, nearly rolled onto her sides from moving her right arm forward. Getting the same kind of pain coursing through her body like Haku's, forcing the girl to hold onto the shoulder and began tilting her body down to the right.

"W-What you have in mind!" Groaned Hinata. Even whimpering out her words after the pain finally passed and had her, sitting upright. Facing at the girl and then her entire face went red and bulged her eyes when Haku said they can wash up. "Wh-wh-what!?" Hinata exclaimed and instinctively turned her body away and began covering herself. When she shouldn't have to, being in her brown coat and everything. "I-I...that is to say." Then blushes more when Haku began giggling and laughing a bit.

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt Hinata. We are both girls here and besides." Haku then winks. "There is a actual hot springs nearby, I discovered it on my way back to my father. And will be great way, to get the muscles all stressed free and relax." She then got on her feet. Walks over towards the girl and then hooks her arms, underneath Hinata's and lifts the girl up. Despite the stinging pain shooting through her back, even the pain through Hinata's shoulders. "So what do you say? Will be something we can do as friends and can continue chatting there...as well..." This is where she went silent for a bit, as she begins pushing and moving the girl forward. "There is something quite personal, I-I need to ask of you when we get there." She asked.

"Oh...Um, uh yeah sure Haku." Hinata then looks ahead and sighs. Face still red and mumbling lightly, as she then groaned when Haku giggled when she then said. "I just...it's going to feel weird bathing with someone else, who isn't my sister..." Hinata chuckled sheepishly. "Then again." She then turns at Haku with a bright smile, while this time it was Haku's turn. To turn a little red and then gave a caring smile. "I guess can consider you as a sister-figure Haku, so...yeah. I guess won't have anything to worry about. Just..." She then giggled and decided to move her feet. "Don't-don't get jealous when we do bath okay?"

"Oh don't worry, I have a good idea why you're embarrassed." Teased the teenager. As she playfully steps forward and quickly grabs a handful of Hinata's breasts through her coat. Causing the girl to squeak and shoves her away. "So don't worry about that minor detail! Come on, let's get going before the muscles decides to make us drop to the ground!" Giggled Haku as she began running ahead of Hinata. Being sure to not run at full speed on the account of her stinging muscle pains, as Hinata, who followed after her. Also ran lightly behind the girl and taking it easy with her shoulders, while being curious of exactly...what it is Haku wanted to talk about?

While she ponders this and follows the teen to the hot springs...something else is currently happening on the other side of the island. Near the boating docks, where Gato's men and scum were beginning to start their drug tradings, ready to push and bring their stocks onto a cruiser. Where no one will ever figure out, it is being used as means to transferring drugs to other countries and even some weapons, for gang members and possible other Yakuza's that in hiding and doing devious works behind officials backs!

What they didn't expect though...was that a Ninja, who arrived recently this morning. Had came into contact with what they were doing. Deciding to stop their drug trades and weapons to other parts of the five great nations!

Xxx

"Please, these guys are pretty pathetic!" Announced a young boy's voice. As he leaps over one of the thugs of the boating docks. Swinging his large battleaxe towards the child. Whiffing just barely under his feet, watching the young boy. Flipping right over him and then delivered, a heavy kick into his back. Sending him flying forward and into some crates, destroying them and breaking it apart. "What kind of morons, goes and tries protecting cargo? If they can't even face someone of my stature?" He chuckled out, while ducking from another guard.

Running over at him and throwing a fist towards the right side of the kids face. But, missed completely and widen his eyes when he got, gut punched in the stomach to then flying off the ground. " _ **Yeah, yeah keep talking like that and you will soon mess up. Eight o'clock."**_ Said a booming voice inside the kids head. Sounding quite bored and monotone, watching his jailer turning lightly and then sighs a bit. " _ **Jutsu this one, he's not going to go down with a single kick or punch to the face. Or even his private parts...if he has anything with that large body of his."**_ Joked the voice with a snicker.

"Yeah." The boy who moved his blond hair a bit. Began laughing and snickering at the large broad man, who was about to slam both fists down into the kid. Freezing in place and raising an eyebrow at the young child, wondering what the hell is funny. "With that kind fat mass of yours, you couldn't probably have any noticeable man parts! That and wanted to see the look on your face, when I do this!" Boast the young Ninja. Who began doing series of hand signs, while jumping away from the agitated man.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" The young ninja announced. While pulling his head back and blowing fire out from his mouth, having it charging into the large fat man and began burning him! As he screams and yells wildly in his place, trying desperately to getting the fire off from him or at least...surviving the ordeal but instead. Falls flat onto the ground with sizzling noises coming off his burnt crispy form. "Blegh...smells worst than when you bathe fox face." Joked the boy while coughing and pretending to gag from being close to the burnt body.

" _ **"Har, har, har! I wouldn't be talking Naruto! You smell worse than I do, when you refuse to take daily baths or showers!"**_ Exclaimed the now deity and one of the tailed beasts, Kurama! Towards his Jailer. Before he or Naruto could go and continue their arguments...they both blinked their eyes and heard what sounded like yelling and shouting coming from the boat. Forcing the young blond knuckle-headed Ninja, to stare on over towards the boat. Blinking his blue eyes and then smirks...Bursting out from the cargo hold doors, came three terrifying, to at least regular people, looking Samurai. Charging and rushing towards the young Ninja, with a Naginata, a Katana and what appears to be a Spike chain ball. " _ **Oh, think they're here for the welcoming gift baskets? Or think they just want to end their lives, very badly?"**_ Snickered the fox.

Which Naruto, who saw the third Samurai throwing his chain spike ball at him. Leaps into the air and flipping backwards, landing on the ground and does another jump once more. From the second Samurai, charging in and ready to stab his Naginata into him. "I think it is the second option, I mean..." Chuckled the boy after landing on some of the wooden crates and cargo. Watching the brave, oh so powerful Samurais...making their way over to him. Along with their lackeys or canon fodder as Naruto will call them. "You have to be a complete moron, to go and challenging someone like me, who is an amazing Ninja!"

"Klutzy _ **ninja that's for sure."**_ This had prompted Naruto to nearly fall backwards, lifting his right leg up a bit. Then slamming it back down hard into the wooden box, having a very angry scowl on his face. " _ **What it's true, you're reckless, you're sometime hot headed and tend to get things inside your head. Having you lose not only your temper, but nearly any fights that came your way..."**_ Naruto can just feel the smug smile being plastered on that stupid fox's face right. With that shit eating grin of his, while twiddling his claws against one another. " _ **Am I wrong?"**_

Naruto, fumed badly as he grabs a Kunai and slashes it up against one of the lesser goons. Then following up by twirling towards the next on, stabbing the knife into the man's heat and then kicking him towards the others. Sending them down off some of the large cargo boxes and into the pavement below. As the boy then threw his arms down in frustration. "Just because I was rash as a young child!" To which he growled when Kurama, corrected him and says he is still a child. "BESIDES, the point Kurama!" The boy shouted and back fists a goon in his face. Sending them flying off the boxes and breaking his spine, when he crashed into a metal crate. "Does not mean, I have learned my lesson and knowing how to control my behavior!" He then quickly began going through another multiple hand signs.

Ready to perform another fire Jutsu, as he turns around and then jumps away from the many men belonging to Gato. As he is heading straight up towards one of the cranes in the area. " _Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!"_ Naruto cried out. Began firing off large amounts of multiple, medium size fireballs towards the cargo and ground surrounding the area. Erupting and exploding on contact with anything it touches, erratically exploding and spreading out in different directions. Hitting a large area of both Cargo, flammable drugs and goons working for Gato. Screaming and shouting out in pure pain and panic! While the Samurais, were doing their best to leap onto each crate without getting hit or damage!

" _ **Says you, still get upset whenever you don't get your daily dose of Ramen. Which honestly, it is not healthy of you, to keep eating and engulfing that nasty taste of food!"**_ Scold Kurama. Having Naruto, who landed on the swinging crane that is carrying one of the loads. Had to stand stock still and then gave the scariest of scowls, while looking away from his enemy. Which, a Ninja should never, ever drop their guards when surrounded by foes! " _ **Yeah I went there, I spoke the unholiness that you speak so highly of that disgusting food! What're you going to do about it?"**_ Snark Kurama with another yet shit eating grin on his muzzle.

"Why you...How dare you speak ill of the wonderful food that is known, as RAMEN!" Shouted the blonde Ninja. Who is ducking and weaving his body in different directions, doing an amazing job evading all the attacks the two Samurai's were trying to dish out on him. With their wide and broad swings of their weapons, made it completely easy to read. "You can make anything out of that stuff! Pork, beef, curry, steak and even chicken. How dare you even speak or talk down the holy grail of an amazing food like that!" Exclaimed the boy. Making the two men to snarl and growl out in frustration...and hunger. Wondering exactly why this fool of a kid, who is doing an excellent job of evading their attacks.

Is even talking about food at a dire situation he is in right now!? Let alone...talking to himself or at least someone they are unable to see with their eyes! " _ **That rotten food you call holy, is the only thing you mostly eat! I may not be able to eat or even smell the food from this prison, but I can still taste what you taste. After we made that connection long ago!"**_ Shouted Kurama. As Naruto, who dodge one more attack, gritted his teeth and quickly began forming hand signs once more. He then duck and did a leg sweep motion.

Which was _Water Style: Surface Slicer_! To which the Samurai on his left, immediately hopped out of danger when he saw the boy, crouching down and barely catching him making hand signs. To bad for his friend though, felt both of his legs and ankles getting sliced off from his feet. Sending his body off the side of the hanging crane, straight down below where there were metal pipes. Sticking out of the ground, with the last few words were gurgled and drowning out from impact. "Wind Style: Air Pellets!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin.

"What!? When were you-" The last Samurai. Hasn't got the chance to finish his sentence, as he felt air like projectiles being punched and slam against his body. Pushing and staggering him backwards on the hanging cargo box, sending him closer and closer to the edge of the dangling box. With everyone down below, watching and witnessing this kid. This lone Ninja, single handily taking on one if not, strongest people Gato's money could buy. Sending him over the edge and tumbling down, though away from the metal pipes.

 _ **"Bah, let's change the subject that isn't about food. It's going to make me feel hungry..."**_ The fox then grins silently and licking his lips. Imagining a certain female human, who is rather close to Naruto and is sisterly, to the young boy. As he felt the young Ninja, gathering and summoning a lot of Chakra again...this time, figuring to finally end the last Samurai's life. By using one of his many strongest techniques. " _ **Summer is coming soon...I wonder what Shizune will look like, in a swimsuit? Or wonder what kind of swimsuit, she will wear this summer!"**_ Drooled the fox. Hearing Naruto shouting what, as he formed two Shadow clones and had them gather around his hand, then dispersing into thin air after gathering the needed Chakra.

"What the hell!? Fox you better not be fantasizing, what Shizune-nee-chan will look like!" Screamed the boy. As he ran forward and chased after the fallen Samurai, as he uses both hands to grip onto what appears to be a very thick and dense energy of Chakra, extending beyond his own body height and over his head, forming what appears to be a sharp, yet deadly looking blade near the tip. Curving outwards, shaping what seems to be a sickle! To which said sickle began spiraling and spinning in it's place, like a buzz-saw! "Earth Style." The blue energy like glow than began turning into a brownish slash, golden like glow to its illuminating power. " _Rasenogama!"_ Shouted Naruto, watching the man below him, who was approaching very fast from his fall. Widen his eyes and lets out a blood curdling screamed...Echoing and vibrating through everyone's ears that were still left in the boating docks.

Watching in complete fear and pure sickness, of witnessing the last Samurai...the toughest of them all. Getting butchered and mangled with a very strong, powerful technique! As it saw and cut into the man and tearing him apart, without even looking to be hurting or causing feedback on the young boy at all! Or even exploding when impacting with something, like most Jutsu would!

 _ **"Oh hell I am, aww yeah. I can see that figure of hers, hugging snugly and tightly against those bikini's, one piece kind of swimsuits. Desperately, adjusting and stretching out the suit to not get wedges against that nice, soft and firm looking ass of hers. OH, oh trying to desperately stuff and squishing her breasts down into the top. So, they will not pop out and possibly even rip through the fabric."**_ The fox purred and growled out lewdly and perversely. At the imagery in his head, causing Naruto...who finally gotten up and shaking his hands a bit. From holding onto the technique from the sudden impact.

Balled both of his fist and turned his head lightly to the right. Growling and snarling. "Fucking fox, get your mind out of the gutter and stop, thinking of my sister as some Pin up doll!" Shouted the boy while throwing his head back. Then grunts when he felt something hitting the back of his head, snapping the wood into two. Forcing the man behind him, who bravely tried to do a sneak attack and possibly...knocking the brat out. Widen his eyes in fear and steps back, before he could run or speak. All he heard right before he got sliced on the throat was Naruto saying. "Do you mind, I am having a conversation, a heated conversation with a pervert inside of me. Who is trying to make me lose my mind and being a pervert with him, by imaging his sister what she will look like in a one piece swimsuit!"

Thus ending the man's life, as the rest of them all stare dumbfounded and began looking at one another. They all began screaming in fear, throwing their weapons away and turning their backs on the blonde Ninja! Hoping to escape and get the hell out of there, while also informing and warning Gato. "Oh for fuck sake, do they ever make this easy?" Growled Naruto. Who closed his eyes and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders...then gave a pupiless glare. When he heard Kurama, now panting and growling perversely, continuing to now fantasizing Shizune. In what would appear and sounds like small tiny, itsy bitsy Bikini's! Hugging in the right spots, squishing up against her sexy and tan looking figure of her. Outlining that bountiful boobs of hers and that cute, innocent and yet, young look on her eyes. Posing and behaving as if she was one of those girls, in those Icha Icha books.

"STOP FUCKING IMAGINING MY SISTER LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTED FOX!" Screamed the boy. As he then stares forward, eyes gleaming in determination and incredible focus in them. As there was a little white if not, silver color outlining his blue irises. Centering their attention and focus on all of the remaining goons of Gato, fleeing and running as fast they legs could take them. He raised both arms up slowly at first, to then having the right arm coming to a stop midway and near his torso. Opening up the palm of his hand, as if ready to take aim or if focusing his attention in front of him. While the other arm, continues traveling upward, way above his head with two fingers. Sticking outward..."Secret Ninja Technique!" He began saying while charging up and summoning a huge amount of Chakra from his body.

Roars and howls of winds began surrounding him, forming into a small, yet visible cyclone around the boy's body. Whipping and thrashing his spiky blonde hair in all directions. Clouds above him were slowly circling around, forming what appears to be a very small vortex in the air, with a funnel beginning to expand down towards the ground, curving just halfway through the air and about 20 foot from where Naruto is standing from. Flashes of purple and blue lightning began to appear. " _Typhoon style: Air Vortex Jutsu!"_ Naruto called out. Watching everything rapidly flashing and glowing all around him, with booms of thunder and roars of winds howling throughout the entire boating docks!

The men in front of him who were running for their lives, were now being pulled and swept off from their feet. Screaming and yelling, spiraling and spinning in the air! Smacking and smashing into different cargo boxes, barrels, buildings and even stone pillars. As they were all being sucked and pulled into the large frightening funnel clouds, above Naruto's head. With their screams now dying out and being drowned by the rushing of waves, being pulled and thrashed about from the winds. As lightning bolts began firing out, one by one, zapping and ripping each of Gato's men apart and whatever lightning bolt didn't hit them?

The cloud funnel will suck them right in and start cutting them into pieces, with razor sharp winds and what could feel like daggers. Slicing and slashing them into millions of pieces! To then zapping them and turning them into nothing but crispy people, whenever the funnel pulls them close to the clouds. As all 50 members of Gato, who were guarding the boating docks, were now all gone and killed..Thanks to Naruto, from preventing them to deliver their drugs and weapons to other gang members.

Of course though after the clouds cleared up and the storm that this Jutsu, had created went away? Had Naruto, slumping both of his arms down to his sides, then collapsing onto his knees, stopping himself before he fully face plants into the ground. Gasping, sweating and breathing greedily the needed air back into his lungs. Feeling his entire Chakra reserves, becoming near none existent!

" _ **Fucking brat! How many times have I told you, to not use that technique unless you really, really have to!"**_ Scold the Fox. Wondering exactly why the fool would even go and use that Jutsu!? Yeah sure, there were still many men left over...but he would have easy time, wiping them all out with just his speed alone!

"I did it...so I could stop your perverted thoughts, you fucking pervert." Chuckled Naruto with heavy breathing. "It work didn't it?" He asks with a snarky remark. Though deadpanned when he heard Kurama, chuckling and snickering.

" _ **Yeah...for a moment at least, now you must suffer your punishment! As punishment, for using this technique and disobeying orders, from your animal like uncle! SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES, OF SEEING YOUR SISTER IN PIN UP DRESSES, POSES AND SEXUAL POSITIONS!"**_

 _ **"**_ YOU WOULDN'T DARE?!" Then Naruto screamed out and began flailing about on the ground. As he began having images, rapidly going through his thought and mind. Of the many different and sexy looking Shizune's appearing in his thoughts, as he is being succumbing to the perversion that is Kurama! "NOOO! I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert! You fucking, idiotic, disgusting, asshole of fox!"

" _ **YES! Bow before the mighty Kurama! Kneel, kneel mortal, for you shall not ignore the beauty and wonders of your sexy sister-figure!"**_ Cackled the Kyuubi. Enjoying the suffering his jailer is now going through, to even laughing his ass off at the way. Naruto had begun banging and smashing his head into the ground, in hopes of knocking himself out. " _ **Ah-ah, can't have you passing out now can we? I can easily keep sending my regeneration powers, into your conscious mind, to keep you awake. You cannot escape your fate!"**_ As Kurama, began having Naruto imagining and listening to all the moaning and mewing Shizune might do, to rile his imagination greatly. To even making him hear the girl gasping out and posing sexually at him.

"NOOOO! I am sorry Shizune-nee-chan!" Screamed the boy...As one would probably be wondering and even asking themselves, before the duo arrived on the island. And that is...if they will even remember why they had come here in the first place? As the countdown for the rematch on the bridge, is only one day away!

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Whew...another chapter bite the dust : ) Getting really excited writing these chapters. Definitely, doing it in a way of having it based around Hinata's point of view , who requested this story, is also giving a lot of good ideas to share for it lol. I hope everyone is having fun reading and enjoying the chapters...there is a light lime scene in this chapter. Though it is just for fun, as the next chapter. Will be the true fight with Haku!  
**

 **So yeah, also seems like Fanfitcion has fixed the review problem. I am now able to see them and respond to them, though those who leave guest reviews. Please, understand I can't directly respond to you : /. But to the one who is asking lately, continue reading and you will get your answer XD. So without further adieu, hope everyone has fun reading and enjoys the chapter!**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 7: Trust be tested, battle on the bridge!**

The two of them didn't know how long they've been walking, to find the hot springs Haku had mentioned. But considering, how much their muscles were screaming out in pain and needed to relax from all their training? The two girls made sure they will be able to reach the springs in time, or at least before it becomes really late in the evening and night.

They followed some rough terrain when searching for the springs, moving and passing through some boulders, rocks and even some prickly bushes. To which Hinata and Haku, happily smiled at one another and used a Kunai. To cut and break through the bushes, so they wouldn't hurt themselves as they slice them open...Carefully of course, since they didn't want these to suddenly whip against their faces or bodies.

As they continued moving forward and began smelling, what would be water. Along with some steam being seen from the distance. The girls, knew that they were on the right track and continued their way over towards what appears to be, quite the beautiful clearing out in the middle of the forest. Next to some small, rocky hills and mountains, with a good and fast flowing looking water pouring from within the side of the mountain and down into the large lake like water. Blowing off what appears to be steam that is fogging up, the area a bit and having the air surrounding them feel quite damp and moist.

Flowers of white coloration could be seen along the west side of the large lake, with some dandelions and blooming looking yellow flowers. Bouncing and dancing within the nice warm air that the hot spring is giving out. And, the girls could also see some berries and flourished grassy roads mixed with some dark dirt around the area. Hinata, couldn't help but marvel the sight and giving quite few awe's from her voice. "Oh wow, it looks beautiful Haku." She said. Then smiled fondly while resting her hands against her chest. "I-I never seen something this so beautiful before, in my entire life." Hinata then looks towards Haku, with a smile and blush. "You found this while heading on back to your father?"

Haku nodded, while then saying. "Yup, I honestly got a little turned around. From all the excitement we had the past four days." She giggled lightly. While sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "I couldn't remember which direction I took, back to my father. Until I stumbled upon this!" She beamed brightly. While she then goes and walks couple feet forward, stopping near the hot spring and crouched down in front of it. Dipping her hand into the water, humming contently. "Yup! Still nice and warm, our muscles will definitely get relaxed. If we bathe in these water." Said the teen. She stood up and turn her attention back to Hinata. Giving a sly smile. "Well then, now all that is left to do. Is strip down into nothing and enjoy the springs!" She teased out.

Enjoying the blush building on Hinata's face, while then looking away from the older girl. Tapping her fingers lightly together. "OH, wait?!" Hinata suddenly spoke up. Turning her attention to the now confuse and curious Haku. "You did brought clothes right?" She asked nervously...reason she asks is because, she forgot to grab her own clothes for the springs! Then again...she didn't had time to even head back to Tazuna's house and grab set of clothes for herself. Waiting for Haku to respond, the Hyuga girl noticed her slowly looking up in thought, humming to herself and then lightly lowered one eye halfway. As her humming in curiosity, became more of being concerned and the way she crossed her arms?

Gives Hinata a good idea that the girl, did not brought any set of clothes for herself. To which she sheepishly giggles, blushing in embarrassment as she shook her head. "Nope, I did not brought any clothes with me. But hey!" She then winks. "We can still wear what we got on now, after taking our nice relaxing bath. Now come on." Haku giggles while throwing her arms up. "We don't want you to keep feeling pain now, do we? After all..." And then went quiet for a bit. Slowly lowering her arms and shifting her gaze away from Hinata.

Who blinked her eyes at the older girl. Lowering both eyes halfway, concerned and worried of what it is...Haku, seems afraid of? Probably afraid of losing her during her rematch with Zabuza, which she can relate too. If she had met someone for only couple days and became close friends with? She too, would be worried and afraid of what might happened to her friend. "Haku...don't worry, I will be very careful with my team." She started saying. Getting the older girl to snap out of her thoughts, turning her head at the Heiress. Who gave a happy smile. "Because I have precious people...who are waiting for me back home. And I have you, to think about as well!" Then raised a fist. "I promise on my word, I will be alright and will get through the fight with Zabuza!" Then grins.

"After all...we may not look like it, but I am confident that my team and I. Will be able to get through the dangers without to much injuries." Though deadpan and then gritted her teeth in a bashful way. "Well, ALMOST without injuries..." She joked. Getting the older girl to blink a couple of times and then hold her stomach with fits of giggles. While swiping a finger against her right eye, nodding towards the young girl.

"Yeah...as a Ninja, we can't avoid getting hurt all the time." Haku said while bending a bit from her laughter. "After all, our reflexes maybe good or not, doesn't mean we have precise reflexes to avoid getting hurt." Giggled the teenager. As she straight herself up and smiles softly. "Thanks Hinata, I have no doubt you and those you care for. Will get strong...very strong." And then exhale out a lot of breath. "Alright! Let's get washing, we don't want to be sore forever, right? Now...strip!" Teased the teen. Couldn't help but wiggle her brows to make it look funny.

Getting the young girl to shake her head and sighing out. "Alright...alright, something tells me you just want to see me naked." Hinata joked. And got some scoffing from Haku, stating how it isn't like that..Though is half-right Haku, wanted to actually see if she could spot any bruising on the girls body. Considering, before she met up with the girl and started helping her? Hinata, had fallen quite a lot during her training with teammates and her Sensei. She didn't want the young Ninja, having a very bad bruise on her body...especially her lower back and upper back. Those two areas, is definitely not a good place to have injuries on. It will make it quite difficult for the girl, to avoid or even move properly during battle! To which Haku told her this, getting Hinata little bit calmer and at ease with the idea of Haku.

Just being friendly and acting like a medical person, who is concern if her body has suffered any real bad injuries. Though still wished she didn't had to..."Think be alright if I could-could undress behind a bush?" Hinata asked lightly. Making the teen to blink her brown eyes, she then nods saying it is quite fine. Which Hinata thanked her and headed towards a nearby bush, going through her thoughts as it is rushing twenty miles per minute.

She knows the original intent of this and why they were bathing, Haku...wanted to tell her something personal. Whatever that personal thing is, she isn't sure...But, it must be important if the teenager feels comfortable, speaking about it and discussing it in the hot springs. Which is probably to help calm her nerves and get the courage, to telling her whatever this important discussion will be about. But...will she be able to go through with this? She never bathed with anyone else, who wasn't Hanabi. Even then there were times, where Hinata took showers and baths by herself without Hanabi...considering the young sister, had been quite clingy as of lately and tends to mess with her once in awhile. Or teasingly challenges the older girl, between who has the better body or figured.

" _This is really going to be embarrassing...but I can't leave Haku alone and bathe by herself."_ Hinata thought to herself. As she begins unzipping her jacket first and began sliding her arms out from their sleeves. Revealing her nice elbow length black sleeve shirt, pulling the jacket over her head and then gasping lightly. After successfully pulling it off, then gently folds it up slowly. " _Bathing with another girl who isn't Hanabi...feels odd, like exciting but at the same time embarrassing. A very strange feeling..."_ Hinata pondered why it is? Maybe it's probably because Haku is her first ever friend? She can trust the girl, of not making anything to embarrassing or making her feel inadequate for being around her...

Well she can see one positive thing about this? It will bring some encouragement, for being with others or possibly spending some quality time. With other Kunoichi's of her age at the Hot Springs, back in the leaf village. Cause chances of her being alone, are quite slim and low if she does bathe at the springs in Konoha. The girl stared down at the ground for a bit, contemplating if she should really go through this or not?

"Hey, Hinata? Won't mind telling me what it's like at Konoha?" Haku called out. Making Hinata to turn her head towards her direction, barely making out the girl through some of the bushes. Noticing her bare shoulders and neck. Noticing the happy smile on her face, while tilting forward and began pulling probably the rest of her shirt off. "How are the food there and the market places?" She continued asking. Getting Hinata, to sigh lightly and giggled as she went ahead to grab the hem of her shirt.

"They're alright, definitely find things that you won't normally find. In other Elemental lands and the Leaf Village. Is quite warm...well, warmer than here at least." Giggled the Heiress. She begins pulling and tugging at her black shirt over to her chin, lifting them over her D cup bra covered boobs. Grunting and groaning lightly, as the shirt got caught with the straps of her purple color bra. "The food there is really good to! A lot variety of meals and even having some of the best, in my opinion, Cinnamon buns ever!" She squealed delightfully. Though eeps from her excitement of her favorite food, having her squeal like that!

Getting Haku, to laugh and giggle at the way the girl. Quickly squeaked and tries to silence herself. "Really like Cinnamon buns, huh Hinata?" Teased the girl. Making the young girl to slouch light and chuckled sheepishly, watching Haku flipping her green coat over some branches and then a long sleeve brown looking shirt next. As the teen then leans forward, moving her hands behind her to probably unbuckle her bra. Watching her stare at her direction. "Besides best Cinnamon buns, what else do they have?" She asks with a smile, while sighing out after getting her bra off. Shivering visibly from what Hinata saw.

Having the girl facing forward and blushes crimson. Gently touching and grabbing onto her breasts. "Well...they also have some ramen, beef barbecue, steak houses and some pretty fancy restaurants. Though, they are nearly difficult to get into...and usually need to make a reservation in advance. If you ever wanted to eat there or having a nice evening there." She told Haku. Her hands then began moving forward and in front of her breasts, holding in her squeaks and moans from her fingers. Dancing over top of her breasts and cleavage, reaching for the button of her bra. Which was in the front...easier access, than struggling over to reach her back.

After getting the clip undone, Hinata had to let out a low surprise squeak and quickly grabbing her breasts. From them popping right out from their tight confines, nearly flying upward and then began dancing about. She slapped both hands against the two of them and got a good grip on them, muffling her moans from the pleasure, her face red in embarrassment...Looking over her shoulders, hoping that Haku didn't hear her or was curious of whats going on? The girl then face back down at the boobs and groaned lightly.

Out of all of the girls in the Ninja academy...she had to get an early growth spurt for her figured. She would have been more comfortable with at least B cup breasts, but no...ever since hitting 13 years old. Her body decided that she needed some more growth spurts, giving her body a bit more maturity to her than the others. Making wearing certain clothes and bra's, very difficult to put on and had to rely on squeezing and pushing her breasts. Much as she can against her chest, so this way nobody will make fun of her or giving her a strange look.

"You okay Hinata?" Haku called out. Making the young Heiress to squeak and quickly covering herself much as possible. Nodding her head, but scolded herself for not speaking...knowing Haku, wouldn't be able to see. Which the teen saw her turning her head lightly, watching the purple bangs near her face swing lightly. Watching the girl nodding her head and silently saying yes. "Alright...what about books? Are there any good books to read at the Leaf village, maybe even some activities to do there?" The older teen asked. Finally getting fully undressed and hanged her clothes over some tree branches...enough for her to at least be able to spot, as she then makes her way over to the springs.

Hinata, who is ripe as a tomato, had to gulp and swallow her worries down. Beginning to undressed the rest of her clothing, off from her body and folding them. Placing them on a nearby slab of rocks. So this way, she can easily see them and grabbed them immediately! Without struggling against the tree branches. "Um...um, there are some good books to read there. Though, I don't know what kind of books there are, you might be interested in..." Hinata stuttered out. Hearing the spring waters splashing a bit, indicating that Haku had stepped inside of it. Meaning...she too has to get going and join the girl in the springs.

"Although, if there is one book I suggest you avoid Haku-chan...Is, is one that has the title. 'Icha Icha paradise.' " Growled the girl as the bushes and leaves rustled with the girl movements. Which Haku, who blinked her eyes and having her back turned on Hinata. Tilted her head confusingly at the weird title...sounding like something, young ones should not read at all. "Trust me...it is kind of perverted material Haku, but apparently the best selling book in the land of fire." Groaned the young girl. Who dipped her foot into the water for a bit, then began slipping her one leg fully into it and then slides herself into the water.

Hissing and groaning lightly, she then gave out a comforting sigh of relief and having quite the content look in her eyes. Getting a small giggle and laughter from Haku, who happily turned her head over her shoulders. Giving Hinata a comforting smile, while she then fully turns around and faces at the younger girl. Who looked like had to stand on her toes, just to keep her head above the water. "I guess that is to show...how many perverts they are in the world Hinata. Though, much as we are girls and it sounds like a disgusting thing to read...we don't know anything about how the story plays out." Informed the teen. Though could understand where Hinata is coming from, the best selling books in the Leaf village...is nothing but a perverted porn like paper back book.

This had Hinata sighing, but nods slowly as she can see where Haku is coming from. Though laughed and squeaked when the girl, happily splashed some water at her. Then asking her. "Come on, turn around Hinata. Let me massage your shoulders, with the springs it should make it easier to relax and stretched out, any stressed out muscles." Haku told her. Watching the girl staring at her, then down at the surface of the water. Biting her lower lip..."Don't worry." She then gave a Cheshire like smile. Wiggling her fingers with a playful look in her eyes. "I am quite soft with my hands, was told I give great massages. So, come on, turn around." Giggled the older teen.

Earning some chuckles from Hinata, who nodded and decided to trust Haku with this task. As she went and faces towards the edge of the lake. Leaning up against it and wrapping her arms, underneath her chin. Exposing and showing off her nice smooth and soft looking pale back towards Haku, as the Hyuga Heiress blushes lightly and gave the OK nod at Haku. "Al-alright, I'm...I'm ready Haku." She told the girl and felt her approaching close to the girl. With how the water will move and ripple against her back.

"Alright, now you may get tickled Hinata. Considering...I don't know how sensitive you are." Teased the teenager as she went ahead, placing her hands onto the girls shoulder. And watched her giving out a low hiss of pain and groaning in a low tone. Making Haku, to flinch a bit and then sheepishly giggled. "Wow...you are stressed out, probably doesn't help with how everyone been treating you lately huh?" The teen asked. Placing her other hand onto the other shoulder and began kneading her fingers into Hinata's body.

Earning some more hiss and groans of pain, but also mixing in with light gasps and moans of relief. Hinata, who nodded at Haku's deduction, has no idea exactly how hard her teammates were giving her trouble. Or at least Sakura, giving her a hard time for the past couple days, ever since they arrived here in the Land of Waves. "Trust me...you have no idea Haku." Sighed the girl while lowering both her eyes halfway. Tilting her head lightly to the right on her arm. "Sakura, just won't let go of certain things and keeps implying that because of our test scores. She deems that I have no real skills or abilities that of a Ninja..." She said. Making Haku to roll her eyes and shake her head, continuing kneading and rubbing her fingers into the girls muscles.

While pushing her palms deep against Hinata's shoulders, making her lean forward and back. Whenever the girl feels Haku, pushing against her. "Hinata, you have to try and not take anything she says. To heart...Just because some school score, says you have a low percentage. Doesn't mean, you will be a bad ninja, for having low scores." Informed the teen.

Hinata sighs and lightly nods, she knows she shouldn't let it get to her. But having Sakura, constantly reminding her and saying how, she can't get the most easiest of things down correctly...Is starting to grate her nerves, making things becoming quite frustrating and hard to concentrate. "I know, I know...but I just can't help but let it happen." Informed the young girl. As the massaging was starting to feel good now, to even feeling goosebumps from how soft Haku's hands felt. She wasn't kidding, she really does have soft hands. "Then comparing my abilities with her and Sasuke's, stating how I will never be able to compare myself to them."

"And there's your problem." Haku interrupted. While happily leaning her chin on Hinata's right shoulder. Giggling and smiling at the confused girl. "You're letting her berate your own skills, thinking that you have to succeed over the two of them. Wanting to prove to her and Sasuke, you aren't weak or not as skilled as them...because of this and letting her get into your head? Is giving you a hard time to focus and concentrating on your Chakra training." Haku informed and pulls her head back. Resuming the massage once more, being a bit daring this time around. As she began moving her hands along the Heiress entire shoulder, to even down her forearms. Thinking, little playful messing around is in order.

Which had Hinata humming and mewing lightly at the amazing feeling, her breasts pushing and squishing up against the edge of the springs. Just adding even more to this amazing feeling. "You-you...think so?" She asked with slight stuttering to her voice. Trying her best to look over her shoulders at the older teen. "I-I mean..guess, guess you are right? If...if I don't compare myself to the others and just focusing on the things I am aiming for. I, I could probably do a whole lot better." The young Ninja stated and then began giggling loudly. When she felt Haku, slipping her hands underneath her armpits and began tickling her wildly! "H-H-Haku!" Squealed Hinata.

Splashing the water everywhere and even flinching, twisting her body left to right from the tickling sensation going through her body right now. "Please-please, stop hahaha!" Laughed the girl, yelping a bit when she lost her footing, nearly going down the water. But, quickly got lifted back up from Haku. Wrapping her arms completely around the girl.

"Whoa, easy there...forgot you're shorter than I am." Haku giggled out. Blushing in embarrassment, from Hinata coughing and gasping lightly. From accidentally having some water, going into her mouth and throat. "You okay?" She asked the young ninja. Who had some of her purple hair, hanging in front of her eyes and just smiled softly.

"Y-yeah I'm okay..." Hinata then removed some of the bangs from her eyes. Showing her lavender color eyes, having quite the glow in them. "But yeah, enough about me and thanks...I will take your advice well." Though paused when she saw Haku. Giving a somewhat serious by also, curious look at the girl. Asking through her eyes, if she can ask something personal? Getting the young Ninja, to stare back and nods slowly.

"Okay...I hope not stepping on any personal feelings but." Haku began saying while absently, groping and rubbing her fingers against Hinata's sides and body. Feeling the girls...pretty impressive breasts, pushing and lifting up against her forearms. Quite amazed of how big they were...knowing exactly why Hinata; felt so embarrassed about bathing now. "If you don't mind me asking Hinata...what reason for you, to wanting become a Ninja in the first place?" She asks. Getting the young girl, who is kind of trap in her hold.

Face forward and began closing her eyes, thinking over what she had told Kakashi. Back at the Leaf village, before they went and began his Bell test. "Is it someone who your fighting for...like someone precious to you? Or...you doing it for yourself?" Haku asked. As she leans her head to the right, staring at the whisker marked Ninja. Finding it kind of cute of how they will move and curve with the girl, closing either eye or contorting her mouth a bit.

Hinata then gave a fondly smile, from visions of Hanabi popping in her thoughts. The Hyuga clan and how she told Kakashi, one day...she wishes that she will be able to one day. Combined both the Main branch and half branch families together, as well getting rid of the cage bird seal. That all half branch members have on their foreheads. "I became a Ninja, to bring together my family again..." She said while opening her eyes halfway, smiling.

Getting Haku to smile also. "I need to show my dream to everyone, by proving that one person can make a difference." Hinata then turned her head at Haku. "To bring together the Hyuga compound as one family and to do that...I must train and show that it is possible to achieve this dream. By working hard and not ever backing down, for what you believe in." She stated and then quickly looks away with a big blush on her face and nibbling her lips.

"Don't, don't think that is selfish do you?" She stuttered out. Listening to couple laughs coming from Haku. Who just brought Hinata close to her and gave her one of the most, lovingly and comforting hug she has ever felt her entire life! Minus the times, her sister and her father were to give them to her...but those were rare occasions that ever happened.

"No...not at all Hinata, your dream is quite the honorable one and most heartfelt, I have ever listened too." Haku said, just hugging the girl close and trying hard to not let tears to show themselves. As imagery and flashes of the past enter her mind, of her own dreams and ambitions of protecting someone precious of her own. The one who brought back hope and purpose for the girl, after being abandon and nearly killed by her own blood father...She and Zabuza, had made the right choice in trusting on Hinata. Now...how to get the girl to convince her sensei, into allowing them to come and migrate into the Leaf village?

"Haku...H-H-Haku can't...breathe!" Choked out Hinata. Causing the older teen to widen her eyes and quickly steps away. Letting go of the girl slightly, though still holding onto her in case she might sink into the water. Watching her gasp and cough lightly, but also laughing between said coughs. When Haku, tried to apologize to her and just goes into fits of laughter with the young Ninja. Who after recovering, tilt her body sideways and asked. "And thanks, now it is your turn." Giggled the girl with a smile. Getting the older teen to tilt her head, with one eye half-closed. "You said when we get here...you, you had something personal to tell me about?" Hinata quoted and then smiled brightly.

When Haku snapped her fingers and giggles, saying she did said that and will definitely tell her. But not without first, having some fun with the girl! To which had Hinata paling lightly and began squealing out in shock and surprised, from Haku. Suddenly tackling her and sending the two of them under the springs water. Coming out of the surface...having quite the hold on the now thrashing girl, who kept on squealing and laughing very loudly! From the sudden tackle and tickle attack, Haku had started giving, to even squeaking and moaning lightly from feeling the teen. Being a bit frisky with her hands, by having them moving forward and reaching towards Hinata's breasts!

Leading into even more frantic thrashing and struggling from the Heiress, screaming playfully no! Trying her best to shove those sneaking hands away, but wasn't successful...or couldn't really do it. On the account, her arms were kind of locked in their position and with Haku's hands, under her arms and pushing the fore arms up against Hinata's own? Made it nearly impossible to move or even get her hands, down against Haku's own. Making the young girl to throw her head back against Haku's shoulder, glaring with a mixture of a smile at Haku, of silently saying sneaky meanie at the teen. Who just returned the smile and stuck her tongue at Hinata.

Xxx

 _"It all started when I was born...Living in the Land of Waters, with my mother and father."_ The tale Haku had told Hinata, after the two girls were done horse playing with each other. With the old teen touching and groping the young Ninja's body, making funny statements of how endowed Hinata's boobs were. For someone of her age...even saying how she now figured out, why it is she was nervous and embarrassed about bathing with other girls. " _We lived in the farm lands, during the time of a terrible incident and war that was happening in the Land of Water. One that my mother, tried hopelessly to avoid and not get caught..."_

Hinata, who was fully dressed and actually for once, relaxed. Was heading on back to Tazuna's home, having quite the solemn and sad expression on her face. Listening to the crickets and frogs making noises in the night life, glowing green lightning bugs. Dancing and flying about over some of the bushes and marshes near the road, Hinata was taking. " _The Bloodline purge...After a horrific battle was over and peace was brought to the Land of Waters. People were still afraid and uncertain, about those who had powerful bloodlines...will turn their backs on everyone and kill those, without any hesitation and warning. Thus, the Mizukage at the time, had issued the eradication to those...who has special DNA or blood moving through their veins. Will be killed and murdered on sight, this is what we call Kekkei Genkai, and I...have one of those special traits inside me."_

Hinata closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. Trying hard, not to imagining what went through the eyes of the older teen. Who had the most horrific life she ever was raised on...Her mother, had this bloodline called ' _Hyuton'_. A rare Kekkei Genkai that allows the user to being able not just manipulate and control water, with just their Chakra. But also, giving them the ability to also harness the powers of being able to make Ice! Thus called the Hyuton style...apparently the Yuki clan, from what Haku and her adoptive father studied; are adapted into using Ice style like Jutsu without having so much of problem performing them!

As long as they're surrounded by moisture or body of water, they will be able to form said water. Into ice and use that said ice, to fight back their assassins or enemies! " _We lived on a simple farm land, my mother happily fell in love and gotten married with a farmer. To which then they had me, couple months later. Living the peaceful and enjoyable life...although times were difficult and raising crops was quite difficult in the storm. My family was still happy with their life style...even more so when I was born."_ Hinata stops in her walking and turned her head. Towards one of the buildings, hearing what sounded like a frantic mother, calling out for her children. Shouting to them that they needed to get inside, not wanting them to be caught walking about in the evening or wanting them to be taken away.

To which had the Heiress twisting her body with a sift giggle, when those children came running over to their house. Accidentally bumping into her a bit, with quiet sorry being spoken to her. Though couple of them paused and stared up at the girl. Making Hinata to look back with a curious look, then blushing when a young girl stated how beautiful her eyes look. Then gave a one toothless smile at Hinata, saying or asking if she was an angel? To which the blush on Hinata's face, turned brighter and gave a happy smile down at the young girl. Shaking her head at her, but raised a finger up...not wanting them to leave just yet and grabs some food. From her pockets and handed them over at the young girl.

"Oh!? W-wow! You really are an angel miss! Thank you!" Exclaimed the young girl and ran on towards the house, calling out to her mother. Saying how an angel brought them some food and handed it to her! Enough so that the entire family will be able to eat, which was Hinata's snacks and sandwiches that Tsunami, had made for her to eat. So this way, she won't starve herself during her training.

Hinata, just smiled happily at the family and bowed lightly, saying her goodbyes and continued on back to Tazuna's house. The story being told by the teen, kept going through her thoughts...making Hinata wondered, why would a father like that? Go and kill his own wife and daughter! What kind of monster you have to be...just to do that to your own family.

 _"B-but why would he do that to you two!? Didn't he love you both, why would someone who loves each other...go and try killing their family like that?"_ Was Hinata's response to Haku. With the two girls staring in front of one another, lightly breathing and calming down from their playfulness that Haku, started and decided to continue on with it after she went and told her story.

 _"Be surprise what fear can do Hinata...I don't remember what had happened, all I recall was my father and the villagers. Butchering and killing my mother right in front of me. With my father with his bloody ax, began approaching him with soulless eyes and no emotion in his heart for what he was doing. Sure...they're tears in his eyes, but they were tears of betrayal."_ Hinata sighs and lowered her head. Stuffing her hands lightly into her coat pockets, feeling stray tears rolling down her eyes.

Never, has she ever thought fear could do that? Let alone...why would a father, do that to his lover and child. Just because he discovered his daughter, controlling and manipulating water out in the open..." _"Don't feel sorry for me though Hinata, I...I am still happy, as even though I traveled through the land feeling like I don't belong. Or anyone accepting me for who I am, thinking of me nothing but a nuisance. A stray who has no purpose in life..."_

" _That...that is when you met him?"_ Hinata had asked at the time. Confused of why Haku, saying she was still happy, despite what she went through and had to fend for herself. Living on her own and trying to find purpose in her life. That...is when she met up with her adoptive father. Never she thought a stranger could ever bring an amazing smile on the girl's face. As Haku, entire face glowed with happiness and closed her eyes, with some tears rolling down her cheeks.

" _Yes, my adoptive father..."_ Hinata opened her eyes and looked up towards the house belonging to Tazuna. She had been in deep thought for a long time, is surprised she even managed to walk and traverse through the town. Without losing her way at all, finding herself standing in front of the bridge builders home. Without any incidents or running into any of Gato's men in town...

Haku, didn't give her father's name at all. All she got out from the girl, is that this man was a strong and skilled Ninja from the Mist village. Had approached her one day at a bridge, with Haku ready to accept defeat and quite her life right there and then...only for her to be happy, meeting someone who had the same eyes as hers. He took her in...he cleaned her up, brought her back to full health and in perfect conditioned. Nursed her, raised her and even taught her how to become a Ninja, to using her bloodline more effectively, so this way...She won't be accidentally hurting herself or the man. As they traveled and search the great nations. For what...the young Ninja wasn't entirely sure. But, it seems to make Haku happy, just knowing she can be with him and see him as an amazing father.

Of course after learning all of this and being told how she was, the first person Haku. Has ever trusted to listen and hearing her tale. Made Hinata, sheepish and fiddle around her fingers back then...saying how she is welcomed and glad Haku told all of that to her.

And then the fun began once more, as Haku stated: She didn't want them to be in to down in the dumps, from such a sad story and began playing and messing with Hinata. Who also joined in the fun, despite how embarrassed she was. Especially...from Haku continuing to play and mess with her boobs. Going into detail of how soft they felt, how squishy they were whenever she just squeezes or lightly push in a finger on them. Laughing and giggling at how the skin of Hinata's breasts, will sink between each finger digits. To even go on and saying how easy it was, to having them bounce and press against one another. Asking Hinata, how she even gotten her breasts this big, for being only thirteen years old?

Prompting the young Ninja to squeal accidentally from pleasure, when Haku. Accidentally or absent-minded began pulling the girls breasts, from the nipples. Slapping them back on the girl and getting Haku, back to reality and apologizes for that. Which of course, at the same time wasn't sorry...Seemingly to enjoyed it little to much which Hinata. Openly sighed with a soft giggled, twirling her right bang lightly as she began walking up the steps to Tazuna's house. Blushing deeper...remembering Haku, allowing Hinata to mess and play with her own breasts and insisted that she does! In a way to return the favor, for accidentally playing and messing with the young Ninja's own boobs.

Prompting and being forced, to grope and grab Haku's own soft and smooth skin like breasts. Having a good judgment, they were that of double C cups. One size smaller than her own and when Haku asked once more, of how Hinata got her breasts that big? The girl just stuttered and stammer out of how, they just grew into this size...she didn't do anything to get them the size they were at.

" _She is quite curious and playful person I've ever met...I, I really do hope I'll see her again."_ Hinata thought to herself and opens up the front door of Tazuna's house. Being greeted and welcomed by the bridge builder and Tsunami, and then getting greeted by Kakashi. Who just nodded his head at the girl and asked, how her training was going. To which Hinata just replied with a 'okay' and made her way over to the dining table. Watching Sasuke and Sakura, along with Inari right behind them. Coming down for dinner.

Xxx

"Well, there is only one day left for the bridge to be finished." Announce Tazuna at the dinner table. Smiling and laughing happily, with how things have been going lately. Getting Sakura to smile. "Pretty soon, we will be able to travel between the main lands with the Land of Waves. And Gato, will be out of the picture."

"Still, we have to be prepared for when Zabuza will strike back." Kakashi stated. As he thanked Tsunami for the food, as she nods and hands out the other plates to his team. With the man folding his hands under his chin. " As well we have to worry about the hunter-ninja, who is working with Zabuza. We will need all the strength and concentration we need for this battle." The spiky hair man said. While eyeing the others, laughing lightly at the serious looks they were having. Even Hinata, also having a serious look on her face. Looking quite different than she was, one week ago. A bit confident and competent in her skills. " _Good, working with whoever she was with. Is doing wonders for the girl, much I wouldn't mind helping her. I can't...some things a Genin, must learn on their own."_ He was no fool. He knew about Hinata. Secretly getting trained by someone in the village, who that someone was...he has a pretty good hunch of who she was.

" _Maybe...there is more than meets the eye with these two. I'll just have to speak with him, when we meet up."_ Kakashi thought. Definitely curious, of why it is they were going out of their way...to helping the Heiress with her training? He blinked his eyes when he heard Sakura speaking, but didn't catch to what it was she asked. "Sorry Sakura, what was it?" He eye smiled towards the girl. Then shifting his gaze at a yawning Hinata, who looked like she could barely keep her eyes open.

"I was wondering about something that's been bothering me." Asked the pink hair Kunoichi. "That tree climbing exercise? Will it actually make us much stronger during battle and will we be able to keep up with Zabuza?" A honest question and a good thing to ask. "I understand the basics and meaning behind the training, how focusing Chakra to certain parts of our body. But..." She then stopped when the man chuckled.

"You're wondering if that will have any effects, with your physical being during battles right?" Kakashi pondered. Getting Sakura to nod, even Sasuke nodded his head as he too...Is curious of what this could do for them with their rematch.

"As mention before we started. Concentrating your Chakra and molding it to specific parts of your body. Will not only give you sudden increase in strength..." He then happily demonstrated by grabbing an apple. Making sure to having it above his plate, struggling to squeeze it and breaking it with his bare hands. "But also, enhances your reflexes and abilities to your physical being." Then breaks the apple, having the pieces about to fall down on the plate. "And with enhancing your body part, with said Chakra." Within a blur of movements. He caught all of the pieces and even, had a glass catching the juices that came out from the apple! "It will also enhance your agility...to do things like this."

"So that is why you had them learning this!" Tsunami giggled. Catching on finally. "You wanted them to be able to move lot faster than before?"

"Somewhat, but in a way yeah. I want them to be able to react and respond, before Zabuza could make a single move." Informed the sensei. Getting the single mother to smile and asked around, for if anyone wants seconds. Making the children to shake their heads, while saying they were stuff. While Hinata...is silently drifting away to slumber. Unaware she is being watched or stared at by Inari, who seemed content on figuring out why she is trying so...hard? To show that they can win...that they can defeat Gato and showing them. Just how much hard work can bring to your goals!

" _You have both legs and arms, then use them. Nothing is keeping you from doing what you believe in...Don't let those who treats you badly, have control over you."_ Were the girls words before slamming the door shut and leaving outside. That is all been echoing inside his head...even flashes of his father kept appearing, whenever those words were to be repeated.

" _Use both of your arms and protect those with all your might! Never let them go, do not let your arms break away from those, who cares about you."_ Inari gritted his teeth and glared at Hinata. Who looked quite content and peaceful right now on the table, still bit bruised and dirty from all the hard work she's been through. Looking quite exhausted and worn out...But yet? Looks like she is comfortable on the table, sleeping peacefully.

" _You have both legs and arms, then use them."_

 _"Why...why don't you ever give up?"_ Muttered Inari through some whimpering. Causing Hinata, to lift her lightly and blinked her pale lavender eyes. Then turns her attention at Inari. "Why...why do you keep working, you shouldn't work this hard for people you don't know of!" He raised his voice. But his head was staring down at the table.

This got everyone in the room to be quiet and stare confusingly at the young child. As Hinata, fully raises her head and rubs her eyes tiredly. "You act so peaceful as if nothing in the world, can bring you down! Sleeping there, like if you have nothing in the world to care about!?" He shouted while slamming his hands down on the table. Standing up. "WHY! WHY DO YOU CARE?!"

"...Are you done?" Hinata stated tiredly and bluntly. Getting Inari to widen his eyes. "Think that crying will solve everything..." She growled and harden her stare. "The reason why I care, is because I know...WE, know that when there is someone who is in trouble and needs our help? We should offer it...no matter how small or how poor they maybe." She shook her head. "To us, it doesn't matter what kind of person you are, doesn't matter if you are royalty or middle-classed. We help because we care...we help, because it is the right thing to do!" Hinata then glared very hard. Her Byakugan activating and responding to her emotion.

"You cry, you whine and you weep...but yet, you don't do anything about it!" The girl then shakily stood up from her chair. Arms wobbling and even her legs, buckling from being to tired and exhausted. Alerting Sakura and Sasuke of her condition...looking like just standing is straining out of the girl.

"Then why do you stay!? Why, just can you give up and not help us! We never asked for your help, nor did we ever needed it!" He shouted and screamed and punches the table. "You people are just going to make Gato angry, having him kill you all and then come for us! You're just trouble!" He shouted. "What rights you think, you have the reason to help those who don't need it! You have no idea what its like to be unwanted and not get any help from those!" He then yelled out in pain all the sudden!

He felt his cheek stinging badly and having such a red mark on his face. Tears streaming down his face...believing he pushed to far and got his mother angry. But no and this was what surprised him the most, it wasn't his mother who scold him. It was Hinata! Who slapped him across the room and down towards the ground, breathing heavily and hiccuping badly...CRYING!?

"Hinata!" Scolded Sakura. But...didn't make a move at all and even felt her voice choking out the girl name. Noticing the young heiress crying and huffing badly. As if trying everything to control her emotions, moving her extended arm back to her sides and looking down at the table.

"Poor you...poor you?" Hinata slowly said while wiping her eyes lightly. "Look at the facts Inari, you are not the one suffering." She said. Getting him to gasp lightly. "Everyone is suffering...everyone is feeling the fear that Gato is bringing. Afraid to going out of their houses and homes, afraid to even let their children to head outside and play. Without the fear of having Gato and his men killing them...or kidnapping their children from their homes."

Hinata then slowly opened her eyes...going through the tale of what Haku told her earlier, while they were at the springs. Images of herself...getting mistreated and bullied badly, even getting hurt and attacked by some of the villagers. Who doesn't accept her for who she is, always thinking that no one in the entire village, will ever come and helping her out. "You're not the only one who feels like there is no one, who will go out of their way and helping those who are in trouble." The girl then balled her fists. Which didn't go unnoticed by Tazuna and Tsunami, who watched the girl struggling to keep her nerves calmed.

Her Byakugan eyes stared at the boy, getting him to freeze in place for a bit. But then felt something sink in his heart. Those...eyes were full of sadness, as if...as if she knows exactly what he and this village was going through. "There is always going to be trouble Inari and, there will always be those who will go out of their way. To hurt those, they think deserved it when they don't" The Heiress then sniffed and hiccup. "Never, ever think you're the only one who is suffering...because your not." And with that the girl believes she had enough. Slowly limping and making her way towards the stairs. "If you open your eyes and see through the mist? Then maybe...you will understand and see the truth in front of you, as those around you...Do care." She then bows lightly towards the group. "Gomen-sai." She said and headed on upstairs with sluggish movements.

Having Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi to stare at the girl who went up the stairs. The two Genins, looking down at the table and having slight worried looks. "We should...probably get some sleep, come on Sakura." Sasuke spoke up and got out from his seat and heading towards the stairs. Making the young girl to gasp lightly, then nodded with a sad expression.

"Yeah...excuse us if you will." And head on up to their rooms. Leaving the adults and Inari in the dining room, with the bridge builder and Tsunami. To stare at one another and then softly towards Inari, who couldn't help but let the emotions go again and cry once more. Rushing up to his feet and running towards the back of the house. With Tsunami, ready to go and talk to him.

"Wait...I better speak with Inari." Kakashi suddenly said with a kind smile. "There is something, I could probably only say to him. As Hinata is right..." The man gets up from his chair and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "There are things his eyes needs to see..right now, he needs someone to guide him in the right direction. To understand what she meant...you don't mind?"

"Of course not at all, thank you...Kakashi. Tell Hinata, if she ever wakes up that we're sorry and we do appreciate. What you four have been doing for us all." Tazuna said. Making the sensei to chuckled and eye smile. Then looking up towards the ceiling.

"I believe she already knows, how much you appreciate us Tazuna. This mission...was just what she needed." Which got a raised eyebrow for the man. But then smiled, having a good idea that what was being said to Inari, about how he wasn't the only one suffering? To be true...and that Kakashi believes that this mission, will help Hinata and the other children greatly and having them learn that not everything...Is not always right in the world. "Anyway, I better go and let him know what she meant. While understanding a little bit of why Hinata, is wanting him to see the truth. You two, don't worry...everything will turn out alright. That, you can believe in." He then waved them off and went out to searching for the boy. Hoping he could have him, understand a little bit better of the situation and why it is Hinata, is doing everything in her power to help them out. After all...It was her who encourage them all to accept the mission and see the truth, underneath this mission of theirs and the importance behind it.

This had the man laughing. " _Matter of fact, if it wasn't Hinata? We would have never continued on this mission of ours."_ Then smiles fondly at the play she and Sasuke, managed to break through Zabuza's guard and freeing the sensei from the Water prison Jutsu. " _And if it wasn't for Hinata, during our encounter with Zabuza..everyone and Tazuna, would have been killed. We have a lot to thank for, for Hinata's hard work and quick thinking. We would not be all here at all."_ He then found Inari sighing and breathing lightly. Looking not at all upset or crying from before...but seems to be in deep thought, of what was said back at the dining room. Making Kakashi to widen his eyes and then soften them when he overheard.

"Is she right...? If they don't do anything to stop Gato, everyone will still be suffering without standing up to him." Inari openly said and then turned his head. Hearing another voice coming from behind him. Saying how that is true. "Oh...Mister Kakashi?"

"Hey there, you have a minute?" The man asked and sat down next to the boy. Then shifted his one eye down at Inari, who looked back into the ocean. Then places a hand on his hat. "I think we should have a little talk. And learn a little bit more behind Hinata's reasoning, of wanting to help everyone. After all." He paused and took the time to admire the moonlight in the horizon, glimmering and shining the water all around them.

Which Inari was about to speak but widened his eyes and whip his attention up at the man when he said. "It was Hinata...choice of helping your grandfather. After her teammates and I, figured out he was lying to us." He then turn his attention down at the boy. Who widen his eyes. "Yup, we were actually going to abandon the mission, on the account we got attacked by Mist Ninja's near the gates of the leaf village. Targeting your grandfather...Deeming that the mission should've been B-rank, not C-rank." He explained and quickly went to discuss, how they were originally going to abandon the mission. After Hinata gotten poisoned...then stabbing the Poison out of her hand and made oath of pain.

"W-what...She, really did that and say all those things?" Inari asked and then stares down at the water. Getting images of the details Kakashi was telling him, informing him how if it wasn't for Hinata. Who wanted to continue the mission, while listening to Tazuna's plea? They would have never gotten here and continued with their job.

"She, along with her teammates, not only saved your grandfather the first encounter with Zabuza? But she also saved me from him." He then chuckled. "I got careless during the fight and was brought into thick water, which Zabuza then used his Water Prison Jutsu. To trap me and then makes a clone, in order to kill both my team and your grandfather." He then smiles down at the boy. "And you know what? He was a Jonin, an elite ninja, who lost to two Genins." This had the boy widening his mouth and nearly jumping up. "And it was all Hinata's quick thinking that saved us all."

"But...why?" Inari asked slowly. Seems like he got through to the boy, good. He will be able to explain a little bit of Hinata's past. "And what did she mean, when she said that I'm not the only one suffering? It doesn't make sense and why was it, she was crying and looking at me..." He then paused and slowly looks down in thought. Never realizing why Hinata said it till now. "With the same...eyes."

"Seems like you understand exactly why she said it. Alright then, let me fill in the holes...And that is to say. She just, had enough of crying herself." And thus, he went to explain the reasoning behind Hinata's behavior these past few days and hopefully. This will help and teach the boy, about what it means to have courage nowadays and that he will understand, why it is that his team are determined. To saving the Land of Waves from Gato!

Xxx

 **"** _ **Admit it kit...you're lost."**_ Bellowed Kurama, inside of his jailer. Watching him fussing about and moving in different directions, getting lost in almost every single hour he spent. Traveling and following in the directions of the villagers, inside the town. Was early morning and was the only time, they could go and beat the mist, before they're vision becomes abysmal. The fox, scratches under his chin while huffing lightly. " _ **Not going to be getting anything done, if you keep fumbling about like this! As well as fighting, every single goon of that damn Gato. Whenever you spot them or see them off the beaten path."**_

"Can it fox!" Growled the irritated Naruto. As he huffs and slashes couple of bushes away, with his Kunai. While then yelping when he pulled a branch, out of his way and then it coming back hitting his head. Forcing him to stagger forward and rub the sore spot. "Ow, ow...I don't see you helping me out here! I mean for crying out loud!" The boy shouted while looking up towards the canopy of the trees. With the sunlight beaming and shining through the leaves. "I mean, you're hearing them too and not directing me in the said direction, towards the bridge!" Naruto grumbled while rubbing his head.

Continuing to walk on back to the village, in order to get some more proper directions. This time though, from the actual civilians than, strangers who would randomly tell him where the bridge is at. Having Kurama, to chuckle and shake his head while resting his chin. Lightly against his legs, closing his eyes and yawning out. _**"Not my fault you can be gullible Naruto...this entire mission of wanting to see her sensei. Is becoming a chore in itself, why not just asked the next thug or hire gun who works for Gato?"**_ Snickered the fox, hearing some frustrated growls and groans coming from the boy.

Who leaped over some boulders, then standing up right after landing onto a branch. Crouched low enough on it, for him to stare vacantly at nothing...while shifting his blue eyes down towards his stomach. "OH, gee I don't know? That sounds like a great idea Kurama!" Naruto said sarcastically while clasping his hands together. Bashing his eyes, then giving a serious look on his face and threw an arm behind. "Why not we go and do that, along with the countless of bodies that I had killed and maimed, for getting tricked and jumped on!" He then turns and hums. As he can sense Kurama, rolling his eyes at him and shaking his head. "There's one who is hanging off from one of the branches, I had ax kicked right into it with his spine." Then blinked his eyes when the body. Finally somehow slid off the branch and down into the ground.

Naruto, then turns to another group of Gato's men, he had just fought literally two hours ago. Battered and bruise, along with having their limbs bending the wrong way. "Or how about we ask the dead bodies, near and around the different rocks and boulders. I had kicked and blown away with some of my Jutsu?" He stated with a finger pointing at the bodies.

Continuing on and on with the multiple dead bodies, with Gato men either impaled inside of the nature. Broke through couple of tree barks and even, impeded into some of the stone walls and mountain sides around the general area. With a few of them, drifting and facing down into the water surrounding the island, to even went and about to say how there were a few. In some broken ships and boats...Which at this point, had Kurama closing his eyes and covering his ears. Getting somewhat tired of Naruto's bantering! Getting quite the headache from the knucklehead...

 _ **"Alright, alright! I get the picture brat!"**_ Kurama bellowed out in Naruto. Causing the boy to quickly grab his ears and then groaned lightly, from the head pounding he is going to be feeling later on. " _ **Seriously though, we should have arrived here way earlier. In order to take care most of these gang members...Much fun it is killing them or stopping them? I too, am starting to get a headache from seeing the stupidity in some of these humans."**_ Informed the nine-tailed fox. Growling lightly in frustration; Naruto too, also had quite enough with these goons. Constantly popping up out of nowhere and challenging him, or wanting to pay back for what he did back at the boating docks.

The blonde hair ninja sighs and began jumping up into the tree branches, in hopes of being able to return back to the village. Restart from there and find the right directions towards said bridge..."Yeah, I hear ya. They're not putting up much of a fight and they're not really, all that strong either." Stated Naruto. Looking back to the spots where he fought those thugs, then looking back forward after landing on another branch. By grabbing onto it with his hands, swinging around it and crouching down on top of it. Feeling the branch bouncing lightly from him landing on it. "Whoever this Gato person is, is definitely has to be the dumbest person, I've ever met! He uses fear more than actual actions, in order to get what he wants. Or just to scare innocent lives like the land of waves..."

Kurama hummed with a nod, sighing and folding his ears backwards. Tilting them upward and deadpanning in annoyance...figuring something out with their little getting direction problems. As he closed one eye and looks up with the other one saying. " _ **By the way kit, speaking of being a dumb ass...here's an idea."**_ He then lifts one finger into the air. Having the most ridiculous look on his face, a fox could ever have or wear. Licking his lips lightly, preparing to cover his ears for the shouting. " _ **"How come you didn't think of climbing all the way, to the top of these trees...To SEE, where the bridge was at! I mean come on..."**_ The fox began chuckling out loud. Sensing his jailer coming to a stop and literally pausing in his tracks. " _ **These trees are nearly ten to twenty foot tall. I have no doubt, if you were to take the time and climb one of these? You will have one hell of a view, of where the bridge is being built at."**_ He then went ahead and grabbing his ears. Waiting for the scream to happen, which will no doubt come, as Naruto. Who took a moment to comprehend what the fox just said...Looks up at the trees he was using, to traverse through the forest a lot quicker.

Hummed lightly and wondered if Kurama was right? And begins running up the twenty foot tall tree he stop on, running, swinging and jumping branch to branch. Making great time to reaching all the way up to the tip of the tree. Flipping upward and landing right on the very tip, with his soles gripping onto each side of the tree. He squinted his blue eyes and gave a low hum, raising a hand over his forehead and began scouting around the area. The fox was right about one thing...it was definitely a lot easier to see everything up here, without the mist. Blocking his entire vision and making things that more difficult, to traverse through without winding up being dropped into the surrounding waters! Or running into a tree face first, sending you down to the ground or even tripping over some roots.

Naruto, after awhile of searching and scouting for where the bridge is. Widened his eyes at the sight he never thought, will ever find! "..." Naruto sunk his head down and began gritting his teeth. The bridge all this time...that he could've taking the time, he wasted searching and wandering around the city. Getting trick by Gato's men, blending in of being civilians and directing him in the wrong directions...Would have found the bridge a lot easier and sooner! BY climbing up, one of these tress to the very top, to scout around the area and getting the best view. Anyone, could have ever seen in their lives...! Be able to know which direction this gosh damn bridge was at, in less than thirty seconds of his time! "SO OF A-" He thrashed about and about to cuss to the world!

Only...the tree had other plans as the boy, who thrashed about on the top and bending the tree, forward and back. Had couple of the branches he was sticking his feet onto, to snap right off from the bark and sent the boy hurdling towards the ground, grunting, yelping and screaming profanities of the many different other branches. He was getting acquainted to rather fast, which were also breaking apart and continuing his descent down, to ground level. Followed by a very large thunderous boom! Scaring away the birds and wild life surrounding the area, as Naruto could be seen having a large bump on his head.

Eyes bulged and tears were hanging off from his eyes, groaning and flinching badly from the impact of the fall. "Son...of...a...bitch." He finally said before passing out on the ground. With the last thing he could hear, is Kurama's boastful laughter echoing in his head. Teasingly telling him have a nice nap, as he will make sure to regenerate any broken bones or open wounds he may have sustained...during that drop of his. But will admit, it was quite the spectacle show he just witness...Even though, his jailer should be a bit more careful. Cause much as that was fun to watch, if the fall was any higher and those branches weren't there to somewhat...stop Naruto's descent to the ground? Naruto and himself, would probably have gotten killed right there and then. He just hopes, he will be able to recover the kid in time, before the battle on the bridge happens...

xxx

Back at Tazuna's house, something dangerous was going down. Struggling could be heard along with couple of screams of panic and fear, echoing through the surrounding area. Plates and silverware, to even furniture could be heard getting destroyed and braking apart. Causing a lot of ruckus, to even Tsunami screaming out and calling out for help! To even Inari, crying out and shouting out to not take his mother from him.

" _Uhh...huh?"_ Mumbled Hinata in her sleep. As she gasp and widen her eyes, shooting upright from her bed. Gasping and breathing heavily, from the sudden wake up call. " _Was that, Inari and Tsunami?"_ She asked herself while facing towards the door. That leads out to the hall way, staying silent for a couple of minutes. Then glares at the door as she then said. "Byakugan!" Veins bulged around her eyes, her vision going black and white. Allowing the girl to being able to see through everything and through the walls. She tilted and turned her head around lightly, in order to see what is happening, wondering where the mother and son are at?

The Heiress then decided to look down below her, figuring her 90 degree vision, will be able to spot them easily if she were to look down. Hinata, who widened her eyes and almost gasped at the sight. Notice that two people, had broken their way through the front door and can see what appears to be...a struggling and thrashing Tsunami. Trying to break free and get out of their hold. Throwing her body forward, shouting towards Inari, about not getting anywhere near them!

Allowing herself to be captured and caught by the hired guns. Making Hinata to grit her teeth, looking over towards her Ninja bag, then back down again towards the living area. " _I don't have much time! I better get prep and help them out."_ Without hesitation and not wanting to lose sign of them. The girl went ahead and with silent movements, began getting changed and dressed into her ninja gear.

"Mama!" Inari cried out from the hallway. Forcing Hinata to look at the ground level with her eyes and hasten even faster. Knowing that she doesn't have much time now. "No...No! You're not taking my mother!" Inari screamed once more. Making Hinata to stop from what she is doing, hearing the foot steps of the boy. Rushing on out of the house and towards the docks, forcing Hinata to lean back, in her bra and panties.

Watching the young boy rushing his way over towards the assassins and his mother. Then stopping couple steps away from them, panting and breathing heavily. "Shoot!" Hinata scold out loud. There wasn't much time left to get change, but surprisingly the goons, were being distracted long enough to talk one another. While Tsunami, then went on and begged them to not kill her son! Saying how she will bleed herself to death, by biting down her tongue hard with her teeth. Giving the young Ninja the needed time, to fully get dressed and prepare herself for her next step!

"I...won't...I won't give up!" Inari began shouting. While balling up his hands into fists. Gritting his teeth and glaring harshly at Gato's goons. "I won't let you take her, no matter what!" He then charged at the two large men. Screaming and yelling as he began rushing his way over towards the two of them, ready to save his mom...He doesn't know how or what way on doing so, but all he knows that his mother needs him, needs someone to saving her! And he is only one around who can do so!

" _Hinata, as you may know had probably given up on crying and feeling sorry for herself. Because she knows that, there is no more reason to cry."_ Were Kakashi's voice last night. After stepping out onto the back porch of the house. Sitting down with the child and began telling him, how Hinata's life was and why it is the girl. Never seems to give up and losing hope. " _Like you Inari, she too had someone she looked up too...Her mother, Hikari, was everything to her and would have done everything with her. Ever since the incident of her passing away, after almost losing Hinata from kidnappers?"_ The man words hit hard to Inari, when he told him how Hinata...Was almost kidnapped as a young child and because of this and the stress her mother went through?

Had lost her important person in the world, she lost the only mother she had. " _Her last words for her daughter, before passing away."_

 _"Never give up and lose hope, never lose your way or the dreams you may have!"_ Inari closed his eyes and continued running forward. Ready to defend his mother and prepare for the battle of his life! " _To never lose the faith you believe in...Those are similar to what you said too right, father!"_

Everything was moving slow, flashes of his father going through Inari's mind, then the Hinata and her words echoing in his head. Which was being overlapped with his father's words next and then Kakashi's words. Things were now making sense to the boy, knowing and understanding exactly why they were here helping...

Knowing the true meaning behind his grandfather's hard work, for getting the bridge done and finished. Is to bring hope back to this scared town of theirs, to bring faith and show his courage of how much he is willing to give! Just to save everyone, to stopping Gato and his men from ruining and tarnishing their homelands with their misdeeds! After all...everyone needs a hero, rather they be small or big, not known or is well known to the world. Everyone and even heroes, start somewhat small and gets their origins somewhere. A blur came out from his house windows, right as the assassins draw their swords and charged right at Inari!

"Time to die kid!" The two of them shouted and slices right at the boy. Smirking and smiling sickly, at their incredible speed and being somewhat a blur. Managed to cut and rip the kid apart...At least that what they would've thought, if their eyes didn't bulged out and widened at the sight of what appears to be a wooden log! "What!?" the tan skin toned man with the eye patch shouted out.

"A Substitution Jutsu?!" The one wearing the bandanna said next. As the two of them quickly stood upright, turning around and facing in the direction of where the log had fall down onto the docks. They then looked up and gritted their teeth, spotting what appears to be a young Child. No more than probably couple ages older than the first brat, being female with purple hair. Holding onto both the snotty brat and his hot mother.

"Phew...! I thought any later, I would have to go all beserker on them!" Exclaimed a female and yet, familiar voice. Causing Inari to widen his eyes and felt his feet, touching the wooden boardwalk. "That was amazing of you Inari!" The boy couldn't help but smiled brightly at the sight of who it was! Watching the girl crouching down and laying the mother flat on the boards. Sighing and giggling up at the young kid. "You were very brave there, bit reckless...but hey?" She then giggles and stood up in front of the child. Giving a wink and a thumbs up. "That's what we heroes do right?"

"Hi-Hinata!" Inari exclaimed happily and then looks down at his mother. "You, you..." And then chuckled when he felt the girl. Rubbing his head and nodding, saying if it wasn't for him distracting them long enough, while charging at them? She would have not, been able to get out in time and help them out! To even then saving his mother, from the two goons. "Yeah! Us, heroes, have to look out for one another right!" He said with a wide smile. Making Hinata, to also smile at him and nods her head.

"Please, you only got lucky! Think you can fool us again." The two men said and faced towards the children. Making Hinata, to look over her shoulders, Byakugan active and ready for action. Watching the two of them charging towards the three of them. Only for the two goons to glare at the smug look on the young girls face. "What are you grinning about witch!"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact you have fallen for my trap." And thus raised two fingers in front of her face. Eye smiling happily with only one word coming from her mouth. "Release!" She giggled out at the looks the two men were giving, as they then screamed out in pain while looking down at the last moment. The sight and blinding light they were running into, were bomb tags placed and invisible to the eye! Began sizzling and exploded right as they ran on top of it, sending them flying into the air and hurdling back down to the wooden boardwalk, with a loud thud!

Inari, who shielded himself and gritted his teeth from the sudden explosion. Moved his arms away and gasp in amazement. "Oh, wow! You've...you've taken them out in one blow!" Cheered the boy and then deadpan. "Wait...one blow? Are you kidding me!?" He threw his arms out. Making Hinata, to also deadpanned while nodding her head in agreement. Both having sweat drops. "Just a simple explosion will knock them out."

"Actually...I couldn't afford the lethal tag bombs, these are pretty much used. To cause minor damages and throw the enemy off from their feet, while behaving as flash bombs." Giggled the girl nervously while scratching her whisker cheeks. "They...are a lot weaker than I thought they would be. If they can easily be taking out, with simple flash bangs." This had both girl and boy to staying quiet for a bit and stares at each other. Then burst out in big laughter with wide smiled, holding their stomachs and trying everything to calming themselves down.

After calming down and tying the weak men with strong ropes, Inari stood attention as he watches Hinata. Clapping her hands up and down, moving on over to him again and nods her head. "By the way...you know where my allies went?" Hinata asked curiously. Making Inari to blink his eyes, then gasps.

"Oh that's right, they told us that we should allow you to sleep in for a bit. Considering, how exhausted and tired you were yesterday. As they head to the bridge with my grandfather..." He then paused his sentence, shifting his black eyes left to right. "And considering these two are here, to take my mother away." He whipped his attention at Hinata. Who clicked her tongue and turns her attention at the direction of the bridge...With Inari doing the same. "They need you...even though, personally they don't deserve your help." Muttered the boy while crossing his arms.

"I know..." Hinata then grins. "Just a day in a life of a being a Ninja." She told him. Knowing what Inari was talking about...He, like his grandfather and mother. Knew how badly his teammates, well mostly Sakura and Kakashi, were treating the girl over the past six days being here. "But if I don't go and help them, when they need me Inari. I will no better than they are..." Hinata then smiled and places her hands onto her hips. "SO! Think you will be able to handle your first, mission as a hero!" Giggled the girl. Making Inari to chuckle, shaking his head at how the girl is taking this hero business seriously.

But hey, he can't complain! He feels pretty pumped and ready for action. "Yeah and I think, know what you want me to do too!" He grins while thumbing himself. "And I know what I must do too. You go and help your friends Hinata, I will go and round up everyone in the village. To band together and help you guys out!" He then spread his arms apart. "In case Gato has something else in mind...which he will then probably take advantage, of you and your friends. Being weak and tired from all the fighting, by bringing his gang and tries taking you all down." He punched his open palmed. "Thus, with me arriving with the Calvary! And everyone being there ready to help you guys out, will be able to run out Gato and his men from the village."

Hinata smiled and couldn't help but...well be impressed! He just experienced probably, the scariest moment in his life. And already, he is taking action of the situation at hand and ready to band everyone together. To fight for their home, fight for their freedom and faith! "Right, you take care of your mother first. Make sure she is alright, then you go and try getting everyone together for the big fight!" The girl then faced the direction of the bridge. "I need to regroup with my team and help them out..." Though before she could leap, she felt her arm being tugged and had her turning her head.

Staring at Inari, who seems sheepish all of the sudden. While lightly looking away. "About...my behavior Hinata, I...I, am sorry for how I." He then flinched. When he just felt the girl...once more placing a hand on his head. Having him opening his eyes and stare at the soft and confident smile of hers, while giving a thumbs up.

"Don't be...we both were fools." Hinata said with a giggled. With nothing else to say and wishing each other good luck? The two of them went ahead and began their operation to saving the town! With Inari, going over and helping his mother up from the boardwalk and waking her up from passing out. While Hinata, goes jumping and swinging through the forest with incredible speed! Hurrying her way towards the bridge, fast as she can get her feet carry her!

Hoping and praying that she will be able to reach there and get to the bridge on time, in hopes of her team. Able to fend off both Zabuza and his assistant without her being there, while also keeping them at bay from touching Tazuna at all! She just hope, they won't scold her for being late or oversleeping today...But giggles and shook the thought out. " _No, they have no reason to scold me. They allowed me to sleep in, so I can recover from my training with Haku. And no doubt, with how things are playing out? We all were surprise for everything, going wrong right away...I just hope, I can make it in time!"_ She told herself while landing onto a branch, using it as a springboard that sent her flying up to the upper parts of the trees canopy tops!

So this way, she will have an easier time with her directions and arrive at the bridge, with haste! And that is not so hard to do...as it seems to be the only place that is covered in deep fog! Unaware that while she went to the upper levels of the trees? She had attracted attention to another Ninja, who is also looking for the bridge, causing the young one to turn his attention at her and then nearly smacking into a nearby tree, for getting lost at the description of his target...along with noticing, she too. Is heading towards the bridge, possibly to go and aid her teammates! He just hopes that everything will turn out alright...as he didn't want to interfere just yet. Unaware that this event, will change things drastically for young Hinata!

Xxx

Things were definitely not looking up for Team Seven at the bridge...Sasuke, who had been offered to strike and fight against Zabuza and his accomplice. Had demonstrated his amazing speed and reflexes, able to take out not only one Water clone of Zabuza, but the entirety of them all! In one fell swoop, without even batting an eye.

Which of course impressed the Jonin...if only slightly, as he and Haku stood there waiting and watching for how things will turn out. Definitely, seeing quite the improvements within the child...though oddly enough, seems like he was the only one who seems to be doing things, instead of the other Kunoichi in their team. Making Zabuza to groan on the inside...questioning why it is that Kakashi, seems to be done a lot of work for this Genin only? And not the others...especially considering what Haku reported to him, after returning these couple past days...spending time and helping Hinata, with her training and getting better understanding, of how to work and mold her Chakra down to her feet.

" _She doesn't seem to be here Haku, think the two of you were training a little to hard."_ Whispered Zabuza with an amused tone. Chuckling lightly, at the mask wearing teen...looking away sheepishly while nodding lightly. " _Or was that your way, to hopefully make it a bit easier for you. To concentrate and fight them?"_

 _"Actually, it was not intended Zabuza...I, must've over-estimated Hinata's limits and caused her, as well me, to over exert our muscles to exhaustion."_ The girl whispered back with an embarrassed tone. Getting couple more chuckles from the man, who couldn't help but close his eyes and turn his attention to something else. Yeah, he definitely can tell...considering it literally took him four hours, to wake his adoptive daughter from her bed and reminding her, of their little rematch against Kakashi and his team.

" _But I won't let a gifted horse slip away, as this will definitely allow me to focus on this fight. I'll handle the boy Zabuza."_ Said Haku. Who began charging and engaging with the duck butt hair boy, named Sasuke. To which the bubblegum Kunoichi, is rooting and cheering on in the background, like some lovelorn fan-girl, as the two kids clashed one another with a Kunai and Senbon. Slashing and slicing at one another, with twirls and spinning of their body. Haku, lifted a leg up towards the left cheek of Sasuke, only to miss at the last second. When the boy bends his body back, following up with a downward kick towards Haku's shins.

Forcing the girl to hop backwards, sliding along the pavement for a bit. And then lifted her arm up, blocking a swinging punch and then lifted the other arm, to block the next swinging punch to the other side of her face. Getting the boy to become quite frustrated, he quickly drops down to the ground with his hands. Delivering a running kick towards Haku, who just hop back and then quickly sweep her right leg into his arm, tripping him off the ground and followed suit. With a mid-air kick to Sasuke's stomach! Sending the boy back and hitting the bridge pavement hard; he recovered quickly and throws an upper cut at Haku. Who charged in and got hit hard in the chin, forcing her to stop in her tracks and feel her body tilting backwards. Then grunts out in pain with Sasuke, returning the favor from earlier and mid-air kick her into her chest! Sending her backwards, but unlike him...She didn't lose her balance or bounced off the pavement.

As she quickly recovered and gained balanced once more. Haku, quickly threw both arms forward, with one hand grabbing Sasuke's Kunai wielding hand. Ready to stab him with her Senbon, but apparently the boy saw that coming and used his Kunai wielding hand, to block the Senbon, while using his free hand to grab a hold of her arm. As they were grunting and glaring at one another, with one being frustrated while the other was calm and collective, over their little predicament. Haku just giggled, causing Sasuke to blink his eyes and then widened them, at the sight of the girl.

Moving her free hand forward and began weaving hand signs! " _Water style: Thousand Ice needles!_ " She announced, slamming her foot down against the ground of the bridge. Where they were surrounded by a lot of different puddles, which all flew into the air and began solidifying into icicles! Causing everyone there who is witnessing this, to gasp and widen their eyes at the sight. "Now...what will you do?" Haku taunted with amusement.

Watching the young male Ninja, in front of her looking at the needles. And then closes his eyes to focus and concentrate. Recalling the lessons Kakashi had taught them, for the past couple of days! Haku raised a brow, but didn't falter at all. The girl went ahead and jumps away from Sasuke, while moving her fingers down, sending the icicle needles straight at the boy with incredible speed. Exploding and splashing into a whole bunch of puddles once more, covering a much wider range of the bridge.

Though she had to look up in surprise, at the sight of Sasuke...Jumping at an incredible height and was already in midst, of weaving hand signs. " _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"_ Sasuke cried out. Moving his hand towards his mouth and leans his head forward, with his lips puckering up and firing off multiple fire shape birds straight towards Haku! Who, immediately began leaping and jumping out of the Jutsu way, being mindful of the small explosions it was creating...

She went ahead and decided to counter-attack, by using her special bloodline to manipulate the surrounding puddles. And throwing them straight towards the bird looking fireballs, which made contact and exploded when they clashed with Sasuke's Jutsu! Creating a lot of steam and smoke, whenever they collided with one another. Haku, who slide to a stop, dig her heels into the pavement and darts forward with incredible speed! Rushing through the smokescreen, then jumping up into the air, splitting the smoke apart in the air. Causing Sasuke, to widen his eyes and then yells out in pain from Haku, reaching right above him and then dived kicked him in the stomach! Sending the boy back down towards the bridge, watching him create a crater from impact.

While coughing out and spitting blood from his mouth, then hand flipping out of the way and twirling in midair. Away from danger and from the girl, ready to knee him int the gut. Which no doubt, would have knock him out cold if he didn't move out in time!

It was quite the spectacle to watch indeed, of two evenly if yet, match Ninja's fighting one another and showing quite the speed, the reflexes to keep up with one another. Showing amazing skills, the two young teens were definitely showing prowess in their career.

" _I have a feeling thanks to this...Haku, helping Hinata out with her training. Had gotten her to be stronger than usual. Meaning, she is going to out match Sasuke over the course of the battle and easily, take him down any given moment. But..."_ Kakashi hums and lightly stares at the mask wearing girl. Who began forming a strange hand sign. " _Why hasn't she? There were times where I could've sworn, she had the upper advantage to take him out...Is it because, she has something else in mind or is she."_ That had to be it...these two were waiting and hoping to buy some time, for Hinata to arrive!

" _So that's their plan, they want Hinata to witness the falling and killing of her teammates. Then possibly, having her join them and becoming their posies."_ Though closed his eyes and began thinking over his assessment. " _No."_ He shook his head and watches what appears to be Ice mirrors beginning to form all around Sasuke, into what appears to be quite the dome. " _That isn't their plan...why would they want her to be with them, despite having Haku. Helping and possibly befriending."_ This had him smiling behind his mask. NOW, it all makes sense and here he thought, they were trying to use Hinata...to gain information about their team and how they fight, in order to wipe them out easily.

 _"That's their game...I see and having Hinata here, to behave as a way. To send messages between her to us, must mean they want to discuss something."_ Kakashi then stares at Zabuza, who blinked his eyes and lowered one eyebrow. When the man nodded his head lightly, then eye smiled at him. " _Alright Zabuza, all we got to do is stop the two kids from fighting. Soon as Hinata arrives...then we will hear you out."_ Was the sign language he sent towards the Demon of the mist. Causing him to widen his eyes and then closed them, growling lightly with a chuckle.

" _Heh...let's not ruin their fun Kakashi, you have nothing to fear. Haku will not kill your Genin, at least. Not to death, but probably near death situation...now where is Hinata?"_ And couldn't help but try his best not to laugh openly. When his response was that Hinata, was exhausted last night and needed to sleep in. Then said, knowing her she should be arriving about eight minutes from waking up.

And he was right, as Zabuza was able to pick up another Chakra signature entering the area. Hiding themselves very well within the mist and coverings, of the construction materials surrounding them. In hopes of getting in a sneaks attack...He would like to see how things play out from here on out, after Hinata arrives and see just how much, the Hyuga female. Had progress and improved during her time training with Haku. " _Alright, but we still have to fight...we don't want the Gaki's, get any ideas of this being staged."_ He informed Kakashi through his own sign language, which the cyclops Ninja nodded in agreement.

After arriving eight minutes exactly, Hinata, who arrived in time and hearing the pains and cries of Sasuke. Being bombarded, by what seems to be a strange Jutsu and attacks the hunter-ninja, is using and throwing right at the Uchiha! When she waited for the right moment and needed to jump in, the Heiress went and check how much ninja tools, she has left and saw that. She only has about three Kunai's and five Shurikens, with four paper flash bangs to use. She will have to use them sparingly...

Seeing her chance opening and Haku, taking the time to stop and grabbing one of the Kunai. Sakura had thrown, in hopes of getting Sasuke a weapon? Had Haku, stretching out from her crystal mirrors. Grabbing the Kunai from the air, chuckling lightly and twirling the Kunai upward. "Think that will help him...you will only endanger him and be useless to him, if you keep distracting him like that. A Shinobi, thinks before they act and right now...all of you have been showing." She gasps when she heard a whizzing noise coming from behind her, at incredible speed. A Shuriken flying over towards the left side of the dome of mirrors, then bends straight towards Haku! Slicing across the mask and followed by another one, hitting her mask once more!

Sending the girl flying out from the mirror and slamming hard into the pavement. Groaning and coughing lightly from slamming into the bridge. As she started getting up and using one arm, over a knee. The teenager looked up in the direction of where the Shurikens had came from, widening her eyes behind her mask. Then smiling softly as she saw who it was, making quite the entrance...With the young female Ninja, appearing before everyone and in a rigid stance. Byakugan, active and ready to get things started between Zabuza and his assistant! "Hinata!" Sasuke and Sakura called out happily, with Sasuke smiling in relief.

"Don't think this is over!" Hinata shouted and gotten up on her feet, same as Haku. With Hinata, getting into her Jyuuken stance. Shifting her gaze once in awhile towards the direction of where Sasuke was, then back to the person in front of her. Unable to see through the mask for some reason, let alone any of her Chakra points! "This battle just begun, hope your ready...cause I won't be holding back." Announced Hinata, who then raised her eyebrows when she heard the girl. Laughing and giggling with a happy tone.

As she then tosses the Kunai in her hand away. "Good...now all the players are here. We can get things started." Announced the mask wearing Ninja. "I hope you will put up more of a fight, then the boy there." She scoffed, getting Hinata to harden her glare and got into her stance more rigid. Ready to fight. "This...is where our beliefs will be tested, where dreams will clash into one another and prove themselves. To seeing who is stronger; throughout this fight...let us see whose dream, will overcome the other."

This had Hinata raising an eyebrow confusingly...of why it is that this girl? Said all of that and what she means, by who's dream will overcome this fight. Not able to ponder any further, the Heiress saw the girl charging at her! With Hinata returning the favor and charging straight at her!

The battle on the bridge has commence and dreams, between one another...will decide the outcome, for the destiny of hands and gamble their lives! What will the outcome be and will things go in Hinata's favor?

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Ah yeah on a roll this past week, with updating this story XD. We are almost done with the Land of Waves arc! As it is coming to a conclusion, I hope you all enjoy the fight that is written in this chapter : ). Considering, unlike the anime or manag...there wasn't much fighting going on between Haku, Naruto and Sasuke. So hopefully, I had made a good battle sequence between her, Hinata and Sasuke all worth while and amazing XD. And the ending...Gosh, I hope made the ending and Hinata quite menacing.  
**

 **Also! There will be a Special chapter going to be made, after the land of waves arc. Featuring Boruto and Himawari XD So hope you all excited for when that comes and happens! Without further adieu, enjoy and have fun reading : )**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 8: Battle of the Kekkei Genkai! Byakugan, Hyuton and Sharingan!**

Kunai and Senbon clashed into one another, by Hinata and the mysterious Ninja she's fighting. Although, her being Haku under the mask...the two of them were struggling and pushing against one another. In hopes of throwing each other off, with Hinata's Byakugan, active and scanning through the girl's body in front of her. Trying her best to seeing through the mist and that mask of hers...but, every time she does though? It seems like something is blocking her vision, preventing her to seeing who's behind that mask.

Hinata let's out a low gasp, when the teenager in front of her, steps back. Causing the young Ninja...to stumble forward. Grunting out in pain from getting knee kicked into the chin! Sending her up for a bit and about to receive another kick towards her stomach. Which Hinata, saw coming right away! Thanks to her Byakugan, the girl lean her head down to see her enemy, leaping into the air a bit and ready to deliver another kick to her stomach. Which, Hinata instantly blocked and grabbed the teen's leg! Causing Haku, to widen her eyes and then yelps out from feeling gravity and weight of Hinata, pulling her down to the ground and being tossed over her body! Rolling and bouncing off the pavement, the teen quickly jumps onto her legs and slides couple inches away from Hinata.

Then quickly going on the defensive after Hinata, recovered back on her feet and runs towards Haku, by using her Chakra to enhance her speed and began getting into close range combat! She threw her right palm forward at the older teen's shoulder, missing just mere inches when Haku. Twirled out of the way and then slaps Hinata's left palm. Away from her, avoiding another strike to the shoulder and ducks under a twirling kick. She counter-attack with both fists, punching into Hinata's stomach!

" _Shoot!"_ Haku quickly thought out loud. After punching Hinata and forcing her to slide away? The girl took advantage of the situation and threw two Shurikens at her. Forcing Haku, to quickly go on the defensive and whipping out a Senbon from her pouch. Deflecting each Shurikens with precision and accuracy, while then throwing the Senbon at Hinata! After deflecting the last Shuriken, but knew it will miss on the account of Hinata's Byakugan. Being active, will allow the girl to seeing the weapon coming miles away, easily avoiding the weapon. By tilting her body sideways and once more, grabbing a Ninja tool from her weapon pouch! Rolling it between her fingers, while then jumping backwards into the air, her hair whipping and blowing through the winds.

"Dodge this!" Hinata shouted. Arching her arm behind her in a sweep fashion and tosses the Kunai straight at Haku. Who pursed her lips behind the mask, wondering why she would even announced 'dodge', when she only threw one Kunai? Purposely giving away her attack, which Haku easily side-steps from the Kunai and hearing the thump of the weapon. Making contact to the ground, her bangs lifting up from the sudden movement. Watching amusingly of the female Hyuga, landing on top of her crystal ice mirrors... while smiling? "Release!" Hinata quickly said. Slapping her hands together and forming the hand sign for Kai!

"WHAT?!" Haku shouted and turned her body sideways. Widening her eyes behind the mask, watching something burning up and then exploding! Sending her forward and slamming right up against one of her mirrors and then fell back, with a loud grunt of pain...feeling burning sensation going through her back and clothes. " _How...when did she had time to wrapped a flash bang?"_ Haku told herself and quickly twirled sideways, from Hinata's dive kick to her. Then kick flip onto her legs and crosses her arms together, blocking a forward palm thrust from Hinata. Then swiping her arms down, in hopes of having the force knock Hinata off balance! But didn't...the force just helped the female Hyuga, by using the momentum to thrown both legs in an arc.

Landing both kicks into the side of Haku's neck and shoulders, causing the teen. To stumble back and then felt her face...getting hit to the right from her left cheek, getting back hand. And then felt her face going to the left, from the right cheek from Hinata. Twirling forward and using the momentum, to deliver a palm strike to her cheek. And then, hops into the air delivering a double-kick into Haku's ribs! Sending the older teen away from the mirrors, sliding across the ground with the tip of her shoes. Digging into the pavement, holding onto her right side and collapse to her knee. Tilting her head up at the Heiress, who spun in place and got back into her Jyuuken fighting style...letting out a low breath, with her purple bangs dancing lightly in her face.

" _She...was able to keep up with me, able to throw me off with that flash bang. Using my own force, while to throw her off balance and made it into her own. In order to deliver those kicks and palm strikes."_ Haku mused to herself and slowly gets back up. With slight struggle in her movements...smiling behind her mask. " _Hinata is a good fighter...when push comes to shove, the girl knows when the time to be serious is at hand. She is strong...I knew from the start that she will become a great Shinobi."_ Haku thought to herself. Standing up right and chuckling lightly at the now confused Hyuga, who raised an eyebrow.

"You're quite good Hinata...very good, you are the second person who is able to keep up with me. Who was taught, trained and learned the ways of silent killings from Zabuza...Your skills will only keep growing from here on out." The girl announced. As she began gathering Chakra around her body, having her hair whipping up and down a bit. "And add that with your special bloodline, the Byakugan. You're able to determined and judge exactly, when or where I will strike...that is." She then disappeared in front of her.

Causing Hinata, to step back in surprise and began looking around the area. For where the Ninja, might have disappeared to or hidden herself with in the fog. But...with the mist being filled and manipulated with Chakra? It was difficult to see where she would strike next, let alone being able to see through the mist. "If your vision is fully developed." The voice came from behind Hinata, causing her to look over her shoulders and screams out in pain. From feeling a sudden kick to the face! Sent her flying over the bridge pavement! Hinata widen her eyes, when she felt the presence once more appearing near her, or should she say...underneath her. Yelling out in pain once more when she felt, the Ninja throwing a kick straight into her back!

Sending her flying into the air, giving Haku enough time to quickly twirl upright. Forming hand signs when doing so. Causing Sasuke, who is trapped within the ice dome. To widen his eyes, knowing what Jutsu the enemy is going to be using. "Hinata!" He shouted. "Use another flash bomb quick! She is going to use _Thousand Ice Needles_!" The Uchiha called out at the flying Heiress. Who opened her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Summoning Chakra towards her back, in order to lessen the stinging sensation. Threw her right leg around, in order to force her body to spin in midair and facing down towards the enemy ninja. As she definitely saw what Sasuke, was warning her about! There were ice needles being formed and surrounding the Hunter-Ninja, from what appears to be the water around the bridge. Then pointing them upward...clicking her tongue and not wanting to waste anymore Ninja tools. Went ahead and grabbed the rest of her flash bombs, throwing the paper bombs out from the weapon pouch.

But...because she is unable to move or dodge away from the explosion? The ice needles all darted and flew straight towards the flying paper bombs, forcing them to explode and erupt all over the air. Illuminating through the misty fog! Causing everyone there to gasp and widen their eyes at the sight, along with Hinata. Flying and soaring through the air with charred pieces of her coat, flying off from her and having small burnt marks on her face. Watching and witnessing the girl, flying right into couple of construction materials and metal pipes with loud of crashes and twangs of metal, breaking and falling on top of the girl. With pieces of wood, flying right out from the destroyed rubble...watching Hinata falling forward with a light grunt and flinching body.

"Hinata!" Sakura called out and gritted her teeth. Able to see the Hunter-Ninja barely through the mist, as it cleared out for only a short while. From the explosion separating the mist. "Sharrano!" She screamed and grabs five Shurikens and Kunai's from her weapon pouch. Ready to throw them at the Hunter-Ninja, but couldn't...when the mist began covering the enemy.

"Sakura, throw the weapons near Hinata! I have no doubt, she will be heading over there!" Tazuna quickly said. Giving a clue for Sakura, to throw her weapons in the direction. "And maybe...the weapons might stick into some of the construction boards and pipes. This will no doubt, give Hinata some more weapons." Tazuna suggested. While he then went and told Sakura, exactly where or what was hanging or placed in the spot Hinata, was thrown at. Giving the Pink hair Kunoichi, an good judgment and idea of where to toss her weapons.

In case she misses the hunter-ninja, Sakura will still be able to aid Hinata. By giving her weapons to defend herself. Though, began hesitating and gritting her teeth. Much...she wants to trust Tazuna? The chances of accidentally hurting Hinata, is also very high. Forcing Sakura to growl and throw one Kunai down into the pavement. Making Tazuna to hum, questioning of whats going on..."Oh, yeah that would be a problem." He openly stated. Catching on to why Sakura, seems hesitated on throwing the weapons. "Might hurt..."

"Hinata, yeah." Groaned the girl as she lifts her head up and began looking around. "If she recovers from being knocked down and about to get up? The chances of me hitting her is quite high...hate to say, we have to just wait it out and pray. Hinata and Sasuke, get through this without my assistance." Growled the Kunoichi, tightening her grip on her Kunai. " _Come on Sasuke-kun...you have to save Hinata, she won't be able to face that girl by herself! She distracted her long enough, for you to getting out of wherever you are."_

Xxx

Yeah much as Sasuke could or even get out of the dome of ice mirrors? Apparently, while the enemy was attacking Hinata, with her icicle needles? The Heiress, was to close to her flash bombs and got blown away into some construction materials, possibly...knocking her out for a brief moment or having to struggle her way out of the rubble. This...gave the hunter-ninja, the time to turn her attention towards Sasuke and continue her assault, on him. Especially, when he tried to get her in the neck. By throwing his own Kunai at her, while she was making hand signs and using her Jutsu on Hinata. Hoping to catch her off guard, and possibly give Hinata an edge in battle. By having the enemy injured...

"You think that will work? I haven't forgotten about you." Was her voice speaking to Sasuke. Making him to click his tongue and then widen his eyes in shock! From the sight of the girl...somehow moving and becoming one within the ice mirror in front of him!? Causing the boy to stand on up, getting into his fighting pose and began analyzing the mirrors surrounding him. "Now, let's see how you fair with this Jutsu of mine. I promise you...no matter what you do, you'll not be able to escape me." Chuckled the amused hunter-ninja, grabbing what appears to be six Senbons between, each of her knuckles and had the mirrors.

Begin having more images of the girl, in every single ice around Sasuke, they then began glowing and illuminating all around him. Making it difficult, to see what is going on and then began hearing what sounded like tearing and ripping of his clothing, from something he wasn't sure of. But, whatever it was...they were definitely sharp. Having the young Uchiha, grunting and yelling out with each cuts, slash and swipes this mysterious Ninja, is delivering onto his being. Forcing the boy to fly up into the air for a bit and came crashing down, into the pavement. Twitching and flinching badly on his behind...

"Gah...ugh, what the hell was that?!" Sasuke growled out and began getting back onto his feet. " _I know felt something there..."_ He then looked over his injuries and wincing lightly. At the many cuts and rips he had received...Then, noticing some of the blood dripping out from his cheeks and legs. _"Was she using her Senbons, to cut me up?"_ He then shifted his gaze over towards the ninja. Who is inside of the mirror, making him grunt and growl irritably. " _Even if I know she used those...how am I suppose to."_

"You're probably wondering how I was able to out speed you right?" The hunter-ninja began saying with a giggled. "To you it may look like, I am moving swiftly and quicker to your eyes. But to me...it looks like your moving in slow motion. Crawling like a snail pace...now what will you be doing? To get out of my trap." Giggled the Ninja.

 _"This is a special Jutsu she's using, meaning that I am facing someone. With a bloodline...damn."_ Sasuke gets up fully and began analyzing the situation. Ice mirrors kept repeating in his head..." _Of course, their made of ice! That means fire will work wonders on them, melting away the ice with my Fire Style Jutsu. Should do the trick!"_ He thought to himself. Weaving hand signs right away for his strongest Fire technique he has in his arsenal.

""Oh~, going to try a Jutsu are you? And you believe the Fire style of yours, will be able to break through and melt the ice mirrors?" She asked in amusement. Making the Uchiha boy growling at her, he will show her just how strong his Jutsu is and he will melt these Ice mirrors!

" _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_ Sasuke called out. Breathing in a lot of air and them moves his hands up to his mouth, beginning to blow out a large fireball from out of his mouth! Watching it go darting forward with incredible power, he then began moving his head towards the right. Forcing it to not only hit the mirrors in front of him...but also to the others surrounding him! Figuring if he could heat up the others, it will be a lot easier to melt them and bring the temperature in the dome. Much higher than freezing cold. Panting and breathing lightly after releasing it. The young Uchiha smirked with confidence, having a feeling that will definitely work!

"WHAT?!" He shouted, noticing that the flames did not work at all. Staring in disbelief at how none of the mirrors...Seems at all phased or even melting from the burning flames! In face, it looked like they were just dousing the flames, instantaneously soon as the fireball hit against them. "That...is impossible, how are they not melting!?" Exclaimed Sasuke taking a step back. Moving towards the center of the ice dome, then whipping his attention behind him. From hearing the giggles coming from his enemy...forcing him to growl and face completely at her.

"It is like I said..." The mirrors once more began glowing and her image, appearing to the rest of them. Making Sasuke to grit his teeth, beginning to search and look for the real one. By tilting and turning his body, at the many images of his enemy. "Nothing you can do, will be able to stop this Jutsu of mine. Even...Jutsu, you may have in your possession, will not break my ice. Your fate, has been sealed the moment you were caught." Thus she attacks once more. Becoming blurs all over the dome of ice, slashing and zipping by Sasuke, slashing him and cutting him up more and more by the second. To even then embedding him with more of her Senbons, making the young Uchiha to scream out in terrible pain and becoming a porcupine, the longer this fight drags out. " _He's tenacious...why won't he just go down already? I have hit the right nerves and spots on his body, which should render him useless! Why, what is it that keeps him going?"_

Haku thought to herself, watching how the boy is back on the ground once more. Bleeding very lightly around his face, cheek and chin. Gasping heavily, but still...persistent in getting back on his feet. To continue fighting and show he will be able to win this fight! If she doesn't have him surrender any time soon? Or having him unable to move anymore...Hinata, will surely get back up and come to his aid once again, after freeing herself from those construction tools. " _I can't let that happened...our plans will go to ruin, if this boy doesn't give up."_

Xxx

Speaking of Hinata...after three minutes of being under wooden planks and metal bars. The girl finally managed to wake herself back up, groaning and lightly rubbing her head. Her vision somewhat dizzy and disoriented...but either than that, she is fine. " _Note to self...bombs and ice needles don't mix."_ She mumbled out and threw some of the bars, away from her. Causing a loud twang to be heard...which alerted Tazuna and Sakura, in the distance. "Ugh...got, got to get back there and help them out. They...they need me, if I don't."

"Hinata! Is that you, are you alright over there!" Screamed Sakura from the distance. Getting the female Hyuga, to blink her eyes and turn her attention towards her right. After getting up and checking over her injuries, the girl went ahead and activate her Byakugan again. Zooming in the direction of where's Sakura voice came from. Able to just faintly, detailed the girl's outline and the bridge builders own body. "Listen, I don't think we have much time and we need to help Sasuke-kun right away!" Which Hinata just absently nodded and turn her attention back to where the dome of ice was...much to Hinata's suspense. How will she be able to help the boy out, let alone, escape from the dome of ice?

"Sakura...I-I don't know how we will be able to do it! If I try and get close, the enemy will probably throw me inside with Sasuke. To which makes this battle lost." Hinata called out. Making the Pink hair Kunoichi...to click her tongue, while glaring in that general direction. As Hinata is right...be bad for her to suddenly get caught and thrown into the dome with Sasuke. "And to make matters worse...I can barely keep tabs on her speed! My Byakugan, which got awaken not so long ago, can only see 90 degrees in front of me!"

"And with the enemy speed...She could easily get behind Hinata's blind spot, landing hits on the girl." Sakura stated. Finishing the Heiress sentence...she is right, with just an activated Byakugan, which can only see 90 degrees in front of her. Is no good, if their target is able to out speed Hinata and get behind the girl. With little effort and attacking her in the blind spots!

"What does that mean?" Tazuna asked. "Is Hinata only able to see what is in front of her?"

"In a sense, yeah." Informed Sakura as she faces back. Imaging the situation in her head, with chibi version of Hinata and their enemy. "Her field of vision if one were to master the Byakugan, from what I learn. Is able to see all 360 degrees angles, including above them. In a fashion of eagle vision, this technique allows them not to only scout ahead and being able to track, movements of a ninja. But, they can also dispel and be immune from Genjutsu, or mirage like techniques."

The chibified version of the two began playing out, with Chibi-Hinata. Turning and responding accordingly to wherever the enemy is going. "But..." Sakura then lowered her eyes halfway. "With a Hyuga, who just awaken their Byakugan. Can only see about 90 degrees, wherever they're facing. Making it somewhat hard and difficult for them, to track down and spot where the enemy is going. And since the target is incredibly fast." The mini chibi's once again began moving in her head. But this time, with Hinata receiving hits and weapons to her body, while falling to the floor having X's replacing her eyes.

"Hinata will be a sitting duck." Tazuna said. Not understanding the situation...but what is being told? Hinata, with her current level of her secret technique? Is only able to see wherever she facing.

Though they all whipped their attention to another slews of agony screams from Sasuke. Alerting Sakura and Hinata, at the situation at hand and how much trouble. The Uchiha is seriously in. "Hey wait, earlier you said didn't want to throw your weapons right? Why not do it now, since Hinata is up and walking. And that...Byakko whatever of hers, will allow her to see anything in front of her." The man then lifts an arm. "Should be able to see you throwing or tossing your weapons, for her to use!"

"Hey..." Sakura relaxed her shoulders and began smiling. "You, your right Tazuna! I didn't think of that, it will definitely work!" Exclaimed the girl. As she then turns around and looks in the direction of the Ice dome, barely able to see it with how thick this fog is. "Hinata!"

"Yeah?"

"New plan of attack!" Sakura shouted while digging into her weapon pouch. "I am going to slide and throw my weapons to you! Think you can pick them up, while watching out for them with your Byakugan!" She exclaimed and began picking out. Five different Kunai's Hinata, could use in her fight with their enemy. Even some Shurikens, in case she needs to back away and fight in mid to long range attacks. "I will be sliding them about twenty feet from me! Grab them, soon as you head on out!"

"Alright will do, thanks Sakura!" Hinata called back and faces forward. Waiting for the noise of weapons being thrown and slid across the pavement of the bridge. Smiling at the great support idea, Sakura had come up with. That will not only help Hinata, but also allows the girl to have at least a fighting chance against the hunter-ninja. Who can out run her, will have to be force on the defensive as well be surprised, to get suddenly attack by a Ninja tool!

She heard the scraping of Kunai's being thrown and sliding across the pavement. The voice of Sakura, shouting here you go. Gave Hinata, the go ahead and starts running forward with incredible speed! Using her Byakugan, to scan and search along the ground in front of her...noticing the very bright white forms of said weapons, gliding as Sakura said. Twenty feet away from her and Tazuna's position...all coming to a stop and bumping into one another. Kunai and Shuriken were tossed to her, much Hinata, wouldn't mind having some flash bangs? They would do her no good and the last time she used them...didn't work out at all. Sending her flying and getting lightly burn from their explosion, when the female hunter-ninja, used her Icicle needles at her.

Coming to a stop and sliding over the weapons. Hinata, immediately scoops them up into her arms and began, stuffing them into her weapon pouch. Leaving at least two Kunai's in each hand, knowing full well...if she should win this fight and save Sasuke? She needs to get serious and not hold anything back against the enemy! After all...they came here to kill the bridge builder with intentions, to kill and murder him without any remorse. And like Kakashi said during the bell test, they need to fight as if their lines are on the line, with the intent to kill.

She just wished there was another way for this fight to go, in a another direction. But...seems like defeating and killing the hunter-ninja. Is the only way to go, if they want to succeed in protecting Tazuna and help him finish the bridge. Hinata heads on towards the fight, hearing what sounded like Fireball Jutsu and Phoenix flower, were being used by Sasuke...if the orange glows in the distance, didn't give it away. Meaning that the Uchiha, is still alive and is barely struggling against the enemy.

No doubt, he is making sure to keep the hunter-ninja on her toes. While hopefully, distracting her long enough from attacking him, or landing hits on the boy. What was weird though...after reaching only about five feet from the dome? Hinata, came to a sliding stop and then leans forward with squinted eyes. Her Byakugan vision, barely able to see through the large amount of Chakra the ice were using...could barely detailed what seems to be a blue blur. Going in and out of the mirrors with incredible speed and haste, along with Senbons. Raining down on Sasuke, embedding themselves on his body and even, through parts of his arms and legs. Showing great precision and accuracy this person has, with their choice of weapon.

After coming a few feet from the mirrors and watching whats going on inside, Hinata, bit her lip lightly while twirling her Kunai between her fingers. Waiting and figuring out the timing, of when she should throw and strike the hunter-ninja. "There!" She shouted and began throwing a Kunai. Straight towards one of he opening, between the mirrors. Watching in timing with the female partner of Zabuza, moving about and through the mirrors. Trying her best to finding a pattern, with what little vision she has with her Byakugan.

"Huh..." Sasuke groaned out while looking north-east of his position. Seeing what looked like a Kunai, being thrown in his direction. His vision blurred out a bit, but focused again and saw it was Hinata! " _She's attacking from the outside...of course, with her attacking from the outside. And me, attacking from within here? We can...no, WILL win this fight. I just have to time my attacks as well."_ The boy groaned out and wobbled his way back up. Taking this brief moment, from the hunter-ninja, stopping halfway through one of the mirrors, grabbing the Kunai and throwing it back at Hinata with force.

Forcing the Heiress to slide out of the way, then running towards the other side of the ice dome. Which Sasuke, to this time to quickly grab another Kunai from his pouch. Then wrapping a flash bomb. " _Seeing how great they helped Hinata, they should be able to force this girl. Out from the mirrors or even knock her away from entering one of them."_ Sasuke then threw the Kunai behind him. Towards one of the upper mirrors, while growling out in pain when he felt his back, getting slashed at by the enemy. Though smirked through the pain, from seeing his Kunai smacking into the mirror, about to fall towards the ground. But exploded in midair, right as Haku...who saw everything moving slowly and widening her eyes behind her mask.

Get blown up and flew right out of the ice dome! Making Sasuke to fist pump, then grunting out in terrible pain and grabbing his legs. Hissing and panting heavily, from his muscles around his legs...beginning to shut down on him. "Shit...not now, I can't be slowing down now!" He murmured out loud. As he then looks up towards the direction of where Hinata is, watching the Heiress. Now running towards him, seeing how the enemy was blown away. "NO! Hinata, go after her don't come in here and help me. We need to fight from here and out there!" He shouted while getting in a sitting position. "Go, show her how strong you are!" He exclaimed. Pulling out some of the Senbons from his body, watching Hinata sliding to a stop. Then looks over at the hunter-ninja, she nods her head and heading on over towards the enemy.

"Alright Sasuke...just, just try and get out!" Hinata exclaimed with a stutter. Facing at him and then back at the enemy. Gritting her teeth and glaring at her target. Who immediately, threw an arm up to block Hinata's downward chop. Then bends her upper body backwards, enough to avoid a swinging kick from Hinata. As she then jumps away and uses the pavement, to slide and evade most of the attacks Hinata, is trying to land.

"That wasn't wise of you." Haku growled out. Doing her best to keep herself under control and keeping her cool. "To coming back, should've stayed down." She said once more. Though duck from almost getting slashed across the chest, then grabs Hinata's foot. Throwing her forward...forcing the young Ninja, to bounce lightly, while flicking her second Kunai towards Haku. Who yelped out in pain when she tried, to move out of the way...Only for her right shoulder, getting cut from the Kunai!

Forcing her to grab the shoulder, unable to respond in time from the next attack that was coming towards her. Which was Hinata, running forward and then slides right under her legs, sweeping Haku off from her feet at the same time, feeling Hinata's foot. Kicking into her ankle, means of hoping to slow her down! " _Shoot, she's now aiming for ways to slow me down!? She isn't messing around..."_ Haku thought as she slams both hands, onto the bridge and then forced Chakra, into her palms and leaps high above Hinata! Who did a cartwheel back at the female hunter-ninja, with one leg extended outward...ready to slam down the heel of her foot! Into Haku's back, but missed just at the last second.

Hinata gasps and looks up above her, then rolling out of the way when the enemy. Came back down with her right arm, arch back and ready to punch forward. But instead, slams her palm down on the bridge in a hand stand. Then used gravity to support her, while sweeping both legs right underneath Hinata's own legs. Tripping the girl onto her back and then jumps into the air, ready to slam a knee into Hinata's chest. Though was unable to when she heard what sounded like flames, soaring right at her with three fire phoenixes! Came flying around the mirrors and exploding right into Haku, before she could land her knee into Hinata.

Forcing Hinata, to shield herself and then sighs out in relief. Smiling at Sasuke with a nod and gets up onto her feet. Ready to head on over towards the enemy, to hopefully knocking them out and finishing this fight! That is...she would have, if the body didn't dissolved into water, while feeling everything going white. From feeling a foot being kicked into the back of her head, sending Hinata forward and hitting hard against the bridge.

Haku then turned her head at Sasuke, watching the male Ninja. Who saw Hinata, getting hit hard against the head, tries his best to run forward and hopefully getting out of there in time! Only to slide to a stop and widen his eyes. When the hunter-ninja, suddenly appeared before him and then followed with a knee to the chin!

" _This is getting to intense right now, I need...to immobilize them and need to do it now!"_ Haku thought to herself. As she then spun around with great reflexes, sending a powerful punch into Hinata's stomach! Causing the Heiress to cough roughly and bending over the enemies fist, sending blood down into the ground. "Forgive me..." was all Hinata heard. Causing the young teen to blink her eyes up, at the hunter-ninja. And then screams out in pain after being punched away from the mirrors!

Sasuke, clicked his tongue and struggled to getting back up on his legs again. Watching the enemy, walking over towards one of the mirrors. Mumbling out something about how, tenacious that girl is and how strong she will definitely get. If things were to keep going like this, getting a small smile on the Uchiha's face. " _Yeah that is right, if we keep this going and not give up...no doubt, we can win. This Jutsu of hers has to take up a lot of Chakra, there is no way she can keep going at this magnitude."_

The young teenager grabs another Kunai from his weapon pouch, grunting and hissing lightly from the many Senbons. Once again, being thrown at him...but surprisingly, he was able to not deflect not one, not two, but six Senbons that were being thrown at him! Surprising Haku greatly, at the sight and pondered how that was even possible!?

Sasuke, who pulled out couple of the Senbon from his arms and shoulders. Chuckled and smiled. " _I...I was able to see them, just barely though. She is slowing down."_ Sasuke told himself. As he fully gets up onto his feet again and began running forward. " _Now, to figure out where she is darting to and which pattern she takes when entering the mirrors!"_ He ran over towards a puddle, sweeping his leg into the water and kicks it into the air.

" _It has to be a fluke, no way anyone is able to keep up while this Jutsu is active?"_ Haku told herself and began her assault again. " _No, he got lucky...damn this kid, he is seriously pushing to his limits. And my own limits, why can't he take the hint...that I don't want to kill him?"_ She had the mirrors flashing once more, into bright lights. To start her attack again, flying in and out of the mirrors once more! But...surprisingly to Sasuke's eyes, it looked like she was slowing down greatly. With the sound of the droplet of water...

Being smacked to the right, then to the left and downward. Using his ears and sight of the droplets, to figuring out which direction the girl will go. " _There!"_ Sasuke breathed in a lot of air and began forming quick hand signs, his eyes with what vision he is able to see? Was a black blur ready to jump in front of him and strike him down! " _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_ He blew out his Jutsu out!

Making a small fireball to be firing out from his mouth, forcing Haku, who was about to stop and attack him. To stare vacantly at the sight of the fireball, followed by an explosion! As the hunter-ninja, went soaring back with great pain and agony going through her body. Slamming up against one of the Ice mirrors, then sliding down to the pavement. With a small thump and slumping against the mirror, her outfit and clothing were literally looked like, they were ready to burn off from her body. Pieces of her sleeves and pant legs, were burned off and torn from the explosion erupting right in front of her!

She was not expecting the boy, this ninja, being able to spot her or known where she was going to appear! " _How...?"_ She thought to herself and quickly slaps her hands against the mirror. Flipping herself onto the side of it, avoiding a Kunai swipe down to her body. In which the girl, retaliated back by kicking her right into his cheek. Forcing him to slide backwards, from the blow and then spits out blood from his mouth. After Haku, appeared before him again and punches him hard into the stomach, then following up with another punch in the stomach. She then leaps about five feet away from Sasuke, throwing about nine different Senbons, into the boy's legs, knees, arms and shoulders!

Though clicked her tongue in annoyance, when she watched him grabbing one of the Senbons, from his right knee. Then began using it to deflect the rest of her attacks! Causing them to fall and clatter all around him..." _How is he keeping up?! He shouldn't be able to move at all, let alone his reflexes should be abysmal."_ Haku told herself. After landing back on the bridge, sliding couple inches next to the mirror. Panted and breathed heavily, feeling her Chakra, slowly being drained and reaching their limits...as the long she keeps these mirrors up? The more Chakra she wastes during this fight..." _How is he able to..."_

She didn't think long enough, as she yelps out from feeling two hands. Grabbing onto her shoulders and literally, lift her off the ground and being tossed over someones shoulders! No doubt, it was Hinata who had done this. As she felt both shoulders or Chakra points, in her shoulders being shut down and hits the bridge hard! After coming back down and rolling away from the ice mirrors..." _Fudge...fudge, forgot she was a Hyuga..."_ Groaned Haku. Getting back up with sloppy movements and her arms dangling.

The older teen quickly tilts and slides away from Hinata's, palm thrust to the chest. Then another towards her right shoulder, as Haku then threw her body backwards and spun around a bit. To avoid an incoming punch to the cheek, with the older teen then spun in place, throwing a right kick into Hinata's left shoulder! Pushing her away good three feet from her, though had to dive forward when the young Ninja, slammed her heels into the ground and uses the force to leap forward. Almost in a shoulder tackle fashion, but missed when Haku rolled right underneath her and hops back onto her feet.

Throwing two Senbons at Hinata, who managed to turn in time and deflect the weapons with a Kunai. Then throws it at Haku, who leans back from the weapon and then ducks down. From another Kunai being tossed at her. "When...will you learn, throwing weapons won't work." panted the female hunter-ninja. Who watches the Byakugan wielder, to crouch down a bit and charges forward. "Please, you must stop all of this senseless fighting." Groaned the hunter-ninja. Who tilt and turned her body left to right, evading and doing her best to avoiding some of the palm strikes. Hinata, was trying to hit with, knowing exactly what she is doing too...

Hinata, was trying to use her Jyuuken strikes, to close off more of her Chakra points! Using her signature attack: 36 palm strike. A Hyuga technique that is quite deadly, if given a chance to land their attacks on their enemy body. "Why are you so insisted on stopping?! If we do stop, Zabuza will go and kill the bridge builder!" Growled Hinata. Leaning down a bit from avoiding a arm sweep to the head.

She pulled her arm back and thrust forward, which easily avoidable. When Haku, sucked in her stomach and hops back from the girl. Though yelps when Hinata, spun in place and manage to thwack Haku. Over the left side of her face, forcing her to spin backwards and then coughs loudly when Hinata. Continued with the momentum, by spinning forward and knee kicking her in the stomach. Forcing the hunter-ninja, to groan in pain and hold her stomach while sliding backwards.

Appearing between the dome of mirrors. She gasps and whip her head in the direction, of where Sasuke is. Watching the boy firing off another slew of Fireball looking phoenixes at her, in hopes of getting a surprise attack on her. " _Guh, this has gone far enough!"_ Haku thought to herself and needed to end the fight now. This is taking to long...she needed to stop these kids, before one of them actually dies! The girl quickly jumps side-way into the air, avoiding the small phoenix fire attacks. That erupted and exploded on the spot she was in.

Haku, then threw five more Senbons towards Sasuke, who managed to deflect at least two or three of them from his body. But, collapse onto his knee when few of them, slashed and glide between both of his sides. Watching the girl landing on top of the upper mirror above him, as he then turn his attention towards his right. Looking between the openings, watching Hinata, who had began running on the other side.

Towards what appears to be Ninja tools, being thrown and sliding across the bridge! Coming to the conclusion that, it was Sakura! Sakura, must be supporting Hinata, by throwing and replenishing the girl with Ninja tools, to use and attack the hunter-ninja with. Though widen his eyes, when he saw the female Ninja. Landing on the ground and zooms straight towards Hinata, with blinding speed!

Or at least what looked to be blinding speed, as the boy had to squint his eyes couple of times and blinking them. When he began noticing the female and Hinata's bodies, were being replaced what appears to be Chakra, surrounding their bodies and even inside of their bodies. Wondering exactly what is going on? Let alone...why do they seem to be moving quite slowly to him? "Hinata, watch out! She's behind you!" Sasuke called out towards the girl. As he desperately tries and search for a Kunai in his weapon pouch.

Though no thanks to the injuries he had sustain and his body, covered in nothing but Senbons. It was quite difficult for him to move or even get his body, to properly lift up or not feeling like they were made of led! His fingers, danced and twitched around the buckle of his weapon pouch, struggling to open and lift the lid. In order to grab the Kunai inside and hopefully throw it towards the hunter-ninja!

Hinata, who heard him shouting this and knew she was behind her. Quickly spun around and threw the Kunai, she picked up from the ground. Though missed at the last second, from the hunter-ninja...Disappearing before her eyes. Getting Hinata to click her tongue, while quickly spinning around once more, twirling the other Kunai in her hand. Downward and slashes her arm up, but again misses at the last second. From the enemy, disappearing and evading the attack right away..." _Fudge, she knows I am onto my blind spot!"_ Hinata thought to herself. And continued to move and turn her body in many directions, Byakugan active and keeping an eye out for where she will appear!

" _Why is Hinata freaking out like that?"_ Sasuke thought and winced his eyes. When he watched the small form, belonging to Hinata, get shoved forward and then upper cut in the chin. Sending Hinata...into the air and coming back down into the ground hard. As the girl, quickly rolls out of the way and hops onto her feet. Throwing her Kunai towards the target, who moved out of the way and phased into the mist.

" _Wait...I can see the enemy and her movements."_ Sasuke told himself. Wondering why that is? Watching and witnessing Hinata, starting to slow down now and beginning to running out of stamina, just aimlessly slashing and punching in the air. Hoping to hit or land a blow to her target, in hopes of stopping her and follow up with combos. " _How come I can see their movements vividly and without any hesitation?"_ He pondered and began getting up onto his legs. Though just barely...as he watches Hinata, managing to get some hits on their enemy and quickly rushes over. To continue the assault, but then gets thwack across her cheek! Sending the girl closer to the dome of ice mirrors, sliding and rolling on the ground.

" _Shit...she is forcing Hinata in my direction! She is going to trap us both and finish us off!"_ Sasuke growled to himself. Forcing his body, forcing any energy he had left that could push him, to helping his teammate out from her predicament! His arm and hand finding the energy and strength they needed, flipped the pouch open and threw the Kunai forward, right as soon Hinata. Who was mere inches from the dome of Mirrors, got lifted up from the pavement. With Haku, grabbing her coat collar, lifting the girl up into the air and watching her kicking and thrashing to break free, with one eye open halfway with her Byakugan deactivating, from using up to much Chakra.

Suddenly, felt her entire world spinning before her, by Haku. Spinning around with a lot of speed and uses the force to throw Hinata, over towards the Ice mirrors! Passing over the thrown Kunai that Sasuke had thrown, which landed a direct hit on the hunter-ninja's, right shoulder. Forcing her to cry out in pain and stagger backwards. Feeling blood rushing out from the injury, to then flying down on the pavement from her pulling the weapon out. Breathing and panting heavily, watching through her mask of the blood dripping down her arm and sleeves. Staining the ground and her green outfit...She tilt her head forward and watches Hinata. Grunt and bounce completely inside the ice dome.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called out and rushes on over towards the girl. Yelping in pain and falling down onto his hands and knees. Gasping and breathing heavily, feeling sweat building up around his forehead. He then opened his one eye at the girl, looking to be down for the count...but immediately began groaning and coughing loudly, after placing a hand on her side. "Oh...Oh thank god, you're alright."

"Uh...define alright." Hinata retorted lightly, while slowly sitting up and then holding her stomach and wrapping her arms over it. Groaning and coughing loudly...few blood coming out from her mouth and staining the ground as well, her purple pants. She then lifts her head up at the boy. "Sorry...she is just way to fast for me." Hinata said with a light hiss in pain.

After recovering and slowly getting back onto her feet. With Sasuke, trying to do the same...the girl blinked her eyes and winces them lightly. "Either there is a lot of blood rushing to my head...or you're eyes are very different looking." Muttered Hinata. Lifting a finger at the Uchiha's eyes...causing Sasuke to hum and then widen his eyes in shock.

Then smirks. "That's why I am able to keep up with her!" He stated. Making Hinata to blink couple more times and then shook herself out, from her dazed state. As she begins looking around where she's at and clicked her tongue, noticing that she was in the dome with Sasuke...this battle has been lost. "Hinata, my Sharingan has finally awaken...but I can barely keep up with her movements." He told the Heiress, who shifted her eyes at him and then the two faced to the right. Watching the female hunter-ninja...Entering inside one of her mirrors, panting and breathing heavily from using up a lot of her energy fighting these two.

"But, I have no doubt...if we keep ourselves awake and keep moving. We will be able to defeat her!" He then pulls out one of the Senbons, from his leg and decided to use it as means for defense. To which Hinata, who had grabbed one last Kunai from the ground that Sakura, was throwing for her and supporting from the sidelines. Lifts it up as well for defensive purpose. "She makes images of herself in the other mirrors, but there is only one of her...who is attacking. Their just there to throw us off!" Announced Sasuke.

Making Haku who heard this, to grit her teeth under her mask...but then smiles. They were definitely catching on...and now that she determined Sasuke, is of a Uchiha? Awakened his Sharingan...had made this fight even more harder to deal with. " _No matter...they're both tired and exhausted, I can finally move things forward and reveal myself to them."_ Though her face sadden...when she look over towards Hinata? Thoughts began running through her head, of how she might react or behave around the girl...to even possibly ruining her friendship and trust with Hinata. " _Please...forgive me when I do reveal myself Hinata. I-I don't want our friendship to be ruins, just because of this plan of mine..."_

"So...how should we do this?" Hinata asked. Feeling her nerves shutting down on her, her vision blurring out from using a lot of Chakra, throughout this fight. With her Byakugan being active, throughout the entirety of this battle. Has caused a massive strain to her eyes, along with making it quite difficult to move about...with what little Chakra she has in her body right now. No...sh thought. It wasn't because of lack of Chakra, it is her stamina and her muscles. They, were shutting down on her from being active a lot during this fight.

From trying to keep up with the hunter-ninja, to attacking the enemy and trying her best. To keeping them in her sight, while having the Byakugan active throughout the two hours they've been fighting. All of the dodging, swinging and moving around...is all catching up to Hinata greatly and not sure. How long she can keep going, her breathing was ragged, her forehead is cover in sweat which...was causing her hair to stick against her skin. Her body is wreck with pain, some Senbons here and there, sticking against her arms and legs. Bruises no doubt were probably made during the fight and being kicked, punched and thrown around the bridge like a rag doll...Didn't help matters at all.

Everyone has their limits and how much they can push themselves...and Hinata, is reaching that said limit. Which can be seen with how her right eye, is closed and the left eye is barely keeping focus on her target. Making Sasuke and even Haku, to stare at the girl worryingly...noticing that a simple punch or kick to her? Will no doubt have her passing out on the ground, making it the end for her fight. Which to Sasuke, it means that she will be an easy target for the enemy and no doubt-ably. Take that advantage and tries killing Hinata on the spot. _"No good, Hinata may not want to show it...but she is at her limit."_ Sasuke thought, while facing back at the enemy. Watching her grabbing more Senbons...wondering exactly how many does she have of those weapons!? But yeah...he has a choice to make right now and both aren't very good.

Choice number one: Keep going and don't worry about Hinata's safety, try and deflect many Senbons he can, while Hinata defend herself. To possibly passing out and falling on the bridge...leaving him to deal with the enemy and possibly, ending up like Hinata. Or choice number two: Shove Hinata aside and away from the dome of ice, to hopefully using the force of his shove. To knock her out of the dome and take the entire blunt of attacks, from the enemy and die on the spot..." _Damn it...I am not going to let Hinata lose her life over this! If one of us has to escape and get help from Kakashi...it should be Hinata!"_

Choice number two it is then! "Here she comes!" Sasuke shouted. Alerting Hinata at the enemy, while gritting her teeth and raising her Kunai up. Watching all the mirrors do, what Sasuke informed her about...They, were getting the same image and form of the hunter-ninja, in each individual mirrors surrounding them. Causing Hinata, to stare and look at each one of them and then stares forward. "The one in front of us is the real one, don't let your guard down, Hinata." Sasuke said. Though...of course he will be the only one to handle the enemy. He will try his best and hope to Kami, when he runs or elbows into the Hyuga girl? Will hopefully be enough to getting the girl, out of danger and away from here...to then hopefully get Kakashi sensei's help, with this girl.

"This last move...will render you both useless. Then we can finally talk." Is what the hunter-ninja said. Causing Hinata, to stare confusingly at her for a moment. Of what she meant by...'we can talk.'? That in itself is very confusing...especially, since it is the enemy saying it. As if she wouldn't want to kill them at all; So, if that is true then why keep fighting and attacking them relentlessly...?

" _Wait...is it because-"_ Hinata never got to finished that thought. As the mirrors glowed brightly in front of her. Causing the girl to hiss lightly and shielding her eyes, from how bright they were and now understood...where the glowing came from, while running on over here and witnessing Sasuke, getting badly injured. " _Gotta raise my guard, I can't lower myself like this..."_ Though gasps loudly! She felt something slamming right into her right side, sending her flying up in the air for a bit and get thrown about five feet from her spot. Followed by loud grunts and screams of pain, coming from Sasuke; her vision locked onto the boy...watching him slashing and aimlessly, trying his best to hit an invisible target that he can't seem to find.

Then everything went dark for Hinata, after slamming back down into the bridge hard. Pain shooting throughout her body and aching muscles, screaming and restraining the girl from moving. Shouting out how they needed rest...but she won't accept it, she needed to get up and back on her feet! She needs to get back in there and support Sasuke, to help him and possibly defeat...No, not defeat the enemy more of figuring out. Exactly what they wanted to talk about, if they are intent of wanting to ask questions without fighting? Then that is what Hinata will do! Just...wished she gotten here sooner and be able to have things turned around.

" _Uh...come on eyes, open, open."_ Hinata told herself. Forcing every energy she has inside of her. To opening up her eyes,hoping to being able to see what had happened and if Sasuke...is alright and standing from that attack. The cold feeling of the bridge and the wet puddle of water, could be felt...meaning that she is conscious. Her senses are still with her, she now just needs...to get up or sitting up. To check the situation at hand...her fingers curled against the bridge, pushing against the pavement.

" _Come on...move, you can do it Hinata. You...can't fail them, you can't let them fight by themselves!"_ Growled the girl. Feeling her body is quite exhausted and tired, feeling very heavy to even pushing herself up! Nearly falling onto her side, from her hand nearly slipping out from how slippery the bridge felt.

Grunting and groaning heavily from the pain shooting through her body, hissing and lightly chanting ow quietly. After finally sitting up and wrapping an arm, over her stomach the girl, then lifts her head with shaky movements. Towards the direction of where Sasuke and the enemy was...to then blinking her eyes wide open and gasping...with fear of the sight in front of her. Her pale lavender eyes shaking and trembling at the sight before her. And the small pool of blood staining the ground in front of Sasuke, slashes and cuts can be seen all over the boy. Bruises and even what seems to be black and blue muscles, with Sasuke arms and his face...His face was badly cut up, with trickle of blood under his lips and chin, to then staining his blue t-shirt of his clan.

Hinata then turned her head slowly towards the left, noticing the enemy ninja. Who, is on the ground face first...began twitching and coughing badly, while lightly shifting both of her arms in front of her and down against the bridge. Seemingly had gotten hit hard, at the last second before probably attacking Sasuke. The Heiress, turned her attention back to Sasuke and felt heat in her eyes. "W...Why, Sasuke...Why did you." Hinata's voice was barely audible. Staring in disbelief of how the boy is completely still. As Hinata moves her arms forward and sliding her legs behind her, pushing against the bridge as she shouts. "Why did you save me!? Why protect me, I would've handled it and help you escape!" She shouted and growled out. Closing her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth. "Why..."

"Because..." Sasuke started saying. One eye closed and the other looking a bit dead to the world and hazy. "You...still need to fulfill your dream, why...why throw your life away. When you haven't gotten the chance to do so?" He said and felt his body now wobbling. "I needed to protect you Hinata...because your dream, is far noble than my own." The boy groaned out and began falling backwards. To which had Hinata widening her eyes and quickly darts forward, finding the energy to move! Quickly as she could and sliding along the bridge pavement, reach towards the boy and caught him before slamming down into the ground.

"Sasuke...! Sasuke, come on..." Hinata began breathing heavily, giving light chuckles. "Come on...you, you can get through this. You've...you've been through lot worse than this, even getting badly beaten by Zabuza." Hinata said. Trying to get the boy to stay conscious, trying to fight against sleep that might be tugging at him and pulling him into darkness.

"I...can't believe it will be ending here, my...my brother. Is-is still out there." Sasuke began saying. As he tries lifting his hand up, to which Hinata watches it and grabs it with her free hand. She began trembling and shaking badly..."I promise...I promise, him that I...I will beat him, to kill him." He groaned out and felt the entire world darkening around him. "Please...don't lose..." He growled out and coughed couple of times, feeling the headband of his slipping off and clattering against the ground.

"No...no Sasuke! What about...about Sakura?! You, still need to...go and tell her how you won!" Hinata shouted and clenched her eyes tightly. Feeling his hand and his neck going cold, literally dropping in temperatures rather quickly! Making the girl to gasp and widen her eyes, with complete fear and sadness crossing her face. "S...S..Sasuke?" She slowly said and felt pain going through her body...not physical pain.

"Got...to, beat...him please..." Sasuke began saying and then closed his eyes with one last breath escaping his mouth. Pushing up against Hinata's body a bit, while his legs slumped and arms fell to the pavement. His breathing had came to a stop as Hinata, with shaky movements of her hand. Let's go of the boy's arm and had it fall down against his chest. She then began moving that hand, with twitching fingers against the boy's neck...hoping to find any sign of a pulse or event a heart beat from his chest.

"N...no, no...This, this can't-can't be." Hinata began saying. Her face contorting lightly and whisker marks on her cheek, curled up and down. As the girl then lowered her head and began hiccuping silently. "I...couldn't, couldn't protect him...I couldn't save him." She began saying roughly with a hoarse tone. "I failed...I failed, as a Ninja and a friend! I failed to protect my teammate and saving him!" She kept saying and shook her head left to right. Her tears falling and splashing onto the downed Uchiha.

Haku, who fully recovered and was standing up. Gasps at the sight...feeling her world shattering of what she is seeing in front of her. Though quickly shook her head. " _No...no, no I didn't kill him. I aimed for none lethal spots on his body. There is no way he should be dead."_ Haku thought to herself. Examining and scanning over the boy's body, checking over his condition. And let's out a quiet sigh of relief. " _Good...he is just in a state of unconsciousness. He just passed out from all the stress and injuries he'd sustain during the fight."_ Relieved and glad that she didn't killed the boy. She was about to speak to Hinata, only to pause and notice something off...

"He...had something to do, he had a dream to fulfill. And you...you took it from him, you snatched it away from him!" Hinata growled out and shook her head. Hiccuping and sniffling heavily. "This isn't suppose to happened, no...this wasn't suppose to happen at all! If I gotten here earlier...we've could have won, we've could've stopped you and Zabuza!" Hinata continued saying as her breathing began to be more harsh and rougher.

Making Haku to become quite worried of the girls state of mind. As she looks away lightly and sighs. "Is...this the first time you've seen a comrade fall in battle?" She asked. Watching the female Hyuga, flinching in her place. "This is what it means to be a Shinobi...That boy had honor the Shinobi way and used that honor, to go and protecting you." She continued saying and wanted to start walking forward and rest a comforting hand, on the Hyuga Heiress. "You should be proud for him, what he had done."

" **Shut up.** " Hinata voice was deep and menacing. Not the usual tone she speaks out or even talks in. Which had Haku shaken up and shivering in, odd reason fear? Why...why did she feel fear from Hinata's tone of voice. " **You know nothing about what he went through...** " Continued the Hyuga Heiress, as the dust around the girl began blowing outward and swirling around the girl. Then something unexpected happened that had Haku, literally jumping back and shielding herself from the harsh winds that were suddenly being picked up and blown all over the place!

" _What the...where is this power suddenly coming from!?"_ Haku thought to herself. Feeling what was power and energy suddenly surging around Hinata. Even what looks to be small sparks of Chakra, being poured out from Hinata. But barely visible...

" **You know nothing about any of us, don't you dare patronize me. Thinking you know anything about us!"** Hinata then turned her head lightly over her shoulder. Showing her Byakugan active, with a very menacing and scary looking scowl on her face. **"What we went through, what we had to suffer in our lives and the things we had to endure!"** And that is when Haku notice something different about Hinata...her facial features looked more rougher and ragged, the whiskers on her cheeks...were darker looking than before. Her breathing and stiff shoulders looked to be quite rough, if she was showing signs of being feral?

" _ **Show her what you can do...prove to everyone the monster you are! Show them, your true powers and ability!"**_ Echoed a menacing voice inside of Hinata's head. As the girl's breathing becoming a lot faster and harsher. " _ **You want power to win...then take mine, heh, show what happens when you unleash the beast!"**_ Continued the booming voice.

That is when things went insane, as Haku nearly got the wind knock out of her! When she saw what appears to be white color looking Chakra and energy surrounding the girl. While over towering and rising up into the air! Blowing ominous winds, in all directions as well blowing the mist away from the dome. " _What, what is this Chakra?!"_ Haku thought to herself. Shaking and trembling at the sight of this intense feeling of dread and danger...

What even scarier is the fact, the Chakra can be seen! No Chakra, should be visible let alone, able to be seen! The way it was swirling and whipping all over the female Hyuga, had Haku slamming against her Ice mirrors. Hyperventilating at the scary sight of what appears to be a head, forming near three fee above Hinata's head. **"You will pay...for what you did to my teammate!"** Hinata bellowed out and let's out a very scary roar of anger, pain and suffering! Her smooth and tidy purple hair, started growing just lightly and became all wild like, almost feral and sticking out in many different directions.

The teeth in her mouth were becoming sharper and extending out just a bit, stretching out her jaw bone and cheek bones. Her whisker marks, were darken and thicker in appearance! Becoming more like a fox by the second, acting and behaving like real whiskers. Her nails and hands were twitching, curling and extending outward a bit. With her nails looking quite sharp and deadly as if...As if they were becoming claws almost. And to finish it all that scares Haku the most, is her eyes...Her eyes still had the paleness in their coloration, but what made them menacing and scary? Is the fact Haku, just by staring at the girl and watching the transformation happening before her.

Felt the blood lust, the need and drive to kill, to murder and to maim anyone who is the enemy! Completely different, than what Hinata usually gives or has on her facial expression. Those pale, red looking eyes glaring and staring daggers at her. Her fangs showing through her gritted teeth, the constantly growling and huffing Hinata, is giving out towards Haku. Watching the girl bending down and resting both hands down against the bridge pavement...like a feral animal. With steam, actual steam...coming off and emitting from the girls hands!? Just touching the cold surfaces of the bridge, is creating steam from her touches! The white color like Chakra that was hovering over her body?

Began shooting down straight into the girl, with hissing noise coming from Hinata's body. Healing and regenerating the many injuries, she had sustain throughout the entirety of their fight together. Sealing up the cuts, recovering the bruises she had gotten through the fight! Scaring Haku even more and beginning to become quite scared...of what the girl might do to her now. As she growls and hisses at the hunter-ninja with intent...GREAT, intent to kill her right where she stands. Her eyes wide and insane, with the look of a killer ready to strike down their target. With winds pushing and blowing out with great force!

Making Haku, who is shaking and trembling before Hinata, watching how the girl is now slowly getting back upright. Swinging and swaying her arms, her legs buckling a bit and then straitening out, to then whipping her head up with a snap of her neck. Showing hatred...such strong hatred and needing to kill was being shown, through those pale red looking eyes of hers. As the girl then gave a sickening smile and wide eyes. " _ **Since you are so intent on torturing us, let's see how you fair...with your bones and body screaming out for mercy!"**_ Hinata pumped her arms and gave out a very loud, ear defying screech and roar of pain.

Forcing everyone there to widen their eyes and stare in the direction of where the cry was coming from, alerting even Zabuza and Kakashi in the direction. Of where the cry came from, to even feeling what could be tainted energy, making Kakashi. To widen his eyes at the familiar feeling..." _No...it can't be?! Did, did the fourth's seal broke!?"_ Kakashi thought to himself and turn his body around. Looking in the direction of where the battle was taken place, between Sasuke, Hinata and that girl.

"Kakashi, what the hell is this feeling I'm sensing!?" Zabuza demanded and widen his eyes. When he saw the fear etch on the man's face. When he turned at him and then back in the same direction. "What the hell...what did you teach your students, who is producing this much hate and tainted energy!" Zabuza growled out and began running forward. Wanting to get there and hopefully, save Haku! From whatever this tainted energy is...and figuring out who or what, is creating such animosity to the entire world!

Kakashi growled and followed right behind Zabuza. " _No, it is only portion of the Chakra. We're still alright, if we can get there in time and hopefully stop the fight. We might be able to save not only Hinata...but also the others, even Haku. I just hope we won't be late..."_ He thought as the two men pushed their Chakra down to their feet, dashing and running fast as they could towards the end of the bridge!

Xxx

"Hinata...please, calm down!" Haku shouted as she hugs and pushes against the ice mirror. "Please! I-I didn't want this, this wasn't suppose to happen!" She then yelled out in pain. Holding her stomach from some condense air pocket. Punched right into her stomach and shoving her into the ice mirror, enough force to cracking it! Which scares the teenager greatly, looking up and staring worryingly at the female Hyuga, whose fist was raised. Lowered back down to her side, breathing and huffing wildly as she let's out another roar and charges straight towards Haku! Who closed her eyes and raised her Senbon..." _I...I'm sorry!"_ Haku thought to herself as she raises her Senbon, just in time to block Hinata's slashing motion.

Who was snarling and growling wildly the teenager, who was struggling to keep her back. " _I never wanted this Hinata...and never did I want you, to feel so betrayed. If I must...I will have to stop-stop you and have you calming down. I just hope...you will forgive me."_

The battle is coming to a closure, the beast and hidden blood lust within Hinata. Has finally awaken! Scared for her own safety, Haku has no other choice but to fight back and hope to calming down the young girl...and the only way to do that. Is to fight her and hopefully, disable her movements. She just hopes at the end of all this...will be worth it? Unaware of Kakashi and Zabuza, rushing their way over to help out whatever is going on, along with a third party...

Who had sensed and picked up the familiar Chakra, he is quite well acquainted with! As Naruto and Kurama, are rushing their way towards the bridge with great haste! As the battle of survival...is nearing its end!

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Another one bites the dust, another chapter done XD. I have nothing much to say but, got a little confused near the end IllMindBranden. As wasn't sure what they will be discussing, but hopefully it looks alright. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be Special chapters, possibly 2 to 3 parts chapter. Featuring Himawari and Boruto appearing in the story! So hope you all look forward to that and have fun reading this chapter! XD  
**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 9: The sorrow dreams of two. A visit and greeting of interest!**

Struggling to keeping her opponent away, barely able to keep her Senbon in place. Against Hinata's claw like nails. Haku's back, could feel stress and pain going through It, from being pushed and shoved against one of her ice mirrors. Grunting and gritting her teeth, against the snarling Hinata...who had went completely feral on the teenager! Ever since that strange white looking Chakra, appeared and was swirling around the Hyuga female?

The young Ninja, took on a completely different persona and apparently thanks to the Chakra, it also healed and recovered all of the injuries she had gotten. Throughout this entire fight, intent on showing and injuring Haku with the same intent. The blood lust and hatred in the girl's eyes...is something Haku would have never seen, in such a kind soul like Hinata's. Feeling the pressure being to much and her wrist, feeling like their about to break on her? Haku, quickly slides to the left at the same time, throwing her arm away. Forcing Hinata to stumbled forward and then felt her head flying backwards!

From Haku, quickly taking advantaged of Hinata's staggering by knee kicking her in the chin. Enough so she will slide backwards Haku...who didn't want to waste any time. Quickly summoned Chakra down to her feet, ran forward and did another spinning kick right across the female Hyuga's cheek. Sending her few inches off the ground, following up with a leaping kick into Hinata's stomach! Causing the feral girl to growl out in pain and quickly, rolled out of the way from a downward punch.

Hinata, who rolled on all fours quickly charges at Haku, slamming an elbow into the girls chest. Then throwing her arm forward, grabbing the girl's out stretched arm and pulls her back too herself! Followed by a heavy arcing punch to the face. So hard, it literally caused a loud boom upon impact! Sending the hunter-ninja across the air, shattering through one of the Ice mirrors. Breaking it upon impact and even stabbing into the older girls shoulders, back, arms and even her legs. As she gasps, grunts and groaned out loud. With each bounce and roll she made across the bridge pavement...Feeling the shards of ice falling and breaking out of her body.

Doing everything she could to stop herself, from sliding any further from Hinata. By quickly hand flip back onto her feet and glides her fingers, across the pavement. Her bangs flying and whipping against her now cracked mask and cheeks. And then slams her left hand down on the bridge, lifting and throwing a kick aimlessly into the air! Making direct contact to Hinata's breasts, forcing the feral Ninja to spit out a lot of blood from her mouth and then snarled out angrily, when Haku used her hand. To leap and spin in midair, kicking the girl away from her a good two to five feet from her.

Giving Haku, enough time to get some breath into her lungs and wiping the blood away from her chin. Then groans when she watches Hinata, leaping back onto her feet, giving Haku one of the most menacing glare she could offer. As she then dashes towards the older teen with incredible speed. Forcing Haku to lean left, from Hinata's right arm slashing towards her. Then leans to the right from Hinata's left arm slashing towards her and then hops into the air. When the girl tried leg sweeping her; forcing Haku to then shielding herself. From a followed up kick to the chest, forcing the teen to slide about three inches away.

Haku, who felt her arms hurting and aching from the powerful blow. Quickly threw both arms outward, deflecting a cross chop from the young Ninja! As the two went into a heated CQC with one another! Haku, slapping Hinata's right hand away with a punch and then back hands the girl's left hand...only to yelp out in pain. When Hinata decided that her nails aren't getting any use and dug them into the teen's wrist. Ripping open Haku's sleeve shirt and forcing her to flinch her body down, she quickly then knee's into Hinata's chest! In a last ditch effort of defense and quickly spins in place,by following up with a powerful kick into the girl's chest once more.

Taking this small distance between the two of them. Haku, who decided to ignore the pain going through her bloody left wrist, began going through hand signs. " _Water Style: Icicle Needles!"_ cried Haku. Lifting the surrounding puddles and water all around her, to bubble up and float in the air...then solidifying into thin ice needles! Then had them firing off towards the female Hyuga, who whipped her head up and gritted her teeth...then smiled.

She hung her body down for just a tad and then, quickly throws her body back with a very loud and menacing roar of power! Causing gale of winds to whip all around her body, to even deflected and sending the Icicle needles away from her! Shattering and breaking apart, with only a few of them nicking and slicing through parts, of her shoulders and upper arm. Cutting the coat sleeves right off from the girl's arm, revealing her black t-shirt shoulders and bare arms.

This had Haku stepping back in fear and summons more Icicle needles again, it is the only defense she has against this girl! She can't afford Hinata, getting close and start using her Gentle fist style, on her body and possibly closing out her Chakra points! " _Any other Jutsu I have in my arsenal, won't be able to charge fast enough! I-I need to try and disable her movements...if I were to having her calming down and speak to her, let her know. That Sasuke isn't dead...just knocked out."_

With that in mind and knowing she has no real chance, in close range combat with the feral girl? Haku began firing and sending her needles straight at Hinata! Watching the girl, immediately learning from earlier of the attack; she began running towards the left of Haku. Who gasp and growled to herself, facing at the running girl in hopes of, getting one of her needles to succeed in laying a direct target!

The needles were breaking and snapping apart, whenever they miss and hits against the metal bars and pavement. With the Hyuga female, huffing and puffing loudly with each movement she makes! She cartwheel from the first two needles, which shattered into the pavement. Hinata then dodged, three more needles that were aiming for her ankles, by flipping over them and then sliding underneath three more needles! Which nicked just barely across her cheek; ignoring the slight pain her cheeks received the girl...Continues running towards Haku on all fours, forcing the teen to summoning more Icicle needles.

Firing them one after another, wasting and draining her Chakra reserves rather quickly. One by one after another, the needles were behaving as if they were being fired off, from crossbows. Smashing and shattering in successions against the pavement, in hopes of hurting and stopping Hinata's advances! But oddly enough...the Hyuga, seems to be gaining more speed by the minute and is able to pinpoint where the needles were going to hit or land! She even grabbed one of the Senbons, on the bridge into her hands and began deflecting the needles away from her!

Haku, was forced to cancel her Jutsu by immediately jumping out of the way. From Hinata, leaping into the air and began twirling wildly down, at the girl and slamming both feet into the pavement! Luckily though and thanks to how close Hinata was...the needles managed to land at least couple hits on the young Ninja, by cutting and ripping through the girls sides and hips! Tearing off more of her clothing from her body, slowly revealing more of her black T-shirt underneath that light brown coat of hers. But...the victory was short lived, cause after slamming down and creating a large crater in the spot Haku, was just standing on?

The young Ninja, threw the Senbon in her hands straight at Haku! Stabbing her right in the knee, forcing the girl to scream out in pain and fall down, in a kneeling position. Quickly she could and hopefully stopping the Senbon, from disabling her legs. Ripped the thing needle out, only for her face get hit hard by Hinata's fists!

Who had clasp them together and swung it right into Haku. Watching the older teen literally being thrown off the pavement, bouncing and rolling to even sliding over some of the icicle shards that were litter about. Making more cuts and injuries for the older teenager Ninja; sticking against her limbs and arms while ripping apart of her clothing. Coming to a slow stop and about ten feet from the growling and hissing Hinata.

Who's eyes were wide and derange, ignoring the shattering Ice mirrors right behind her. That were finally breaking apart, from Haku's Chakra...finally reaching their limits and had canceled her secret technique. Reflecting all behind the girl, giving Hinata this very ominous feel about her. As her pale red Byakugan eyes were just staring vacantly towards her enemy. Listening to the showering of ice, crashing down behind her and melting into small droplet of water.

" _I...am at my limit. I-I can't continue anymore; Hinata is..."_ Haku began saying her head, feeling one half of her mask falling down on the bridge. Clopping and clacking with each bounce...while the girl began slowly rising up to her feet. Coughing up blood and staining the bridge with said blood. " _Hinata is strong...Stronger, than any Shinobi I have ever faced."_ Her tone was mixture of worries and proud! An odd combination, considering she just got her ass kick out of her from the girl. Halfway in a kneeling position, she heard Hinata...Howling out and yelling with great rage! Rushing and running straight towards the older teen, with intent of finishing this fight once and for all. Including, finishing the hunter-ninja off as well! " _If only things went differently...then maybe, we could have-have done this without violence."_ Haku thought. While fully getting up on her two feet, coughing some more blood from her mouth...the second piece of her mask finally falling down and shattering against the bridge.

Snarls and growls could be heard behind her, no doubt that Hinata is going to be reaching her any second now. Ready to tear her limb from limb...Haku smiled. " _It is only fair for what I've done to her friend..."_ And turns around slowly towards Hinata. With very wobbly movements and trembling of her body, fighting against what little energy she has left inside of her. Having a smile on her face and even eye smiling. " _You did amazingly well Hinata, I have no doubt...your dreams are bigger than my own. Which led you to this victory. I am, glad and relieved I helped you out with your tree climbing training. Strike swiftly and don't hesitate..."_

 _"_ **Ha-Haku!?"** Came a surprised voice from Hinata. Who had somehow stopped mere inches from the girl. Staring widely at the teenager, her fist arch way behind her head...ready to punch or slash across her face. "Wh...what, how, I-I...I don't understand you?!" Gasped and breathed Hinata with confusion. Her entire demeanor vanished in the instant! Which confused Haku...greatly of why that is?

Hell, her eyes were back to their normal lavender irises, her purple hair were cleaned and smooth out from previously, looking quite wild and messy! Her whisker marks were thin and light, from their previous thick and darken tone and her finger nails...they were back to normal and that blood lust from before? Has disappeared and can no longer be felt or sensed anywhere, leaving Haku to be puzzled...

"You...you were working for Zabuza?!" Exclaimed Hinata, who then winced and felt the world becoming dizzy. While she then went and held her stomach with a low groan. "Ugh, ooh if you were working for Zabuza...If you were working for Zabuza, then...then does that." Her face was becoming pale and looking a little green. Making Haku, to quickly grab Hinata on the shoulders but screams in pain!

The battle from earlier is finally catching up on the girl, causing the two of them to collapse on the ground with grunts and yelps. "Hinata...easy, easy calm down alright? Don't go...throwing up on me." Haku grunted and stuttered out. Which Hinata, who whimpered and whined from her own pain, had also grabbed onto the older teen. Feeling the girl laying on top of her and pressing against her, with their injuries and cuts showing between each other. All the while, light betrayal could be seen in Hinata's eyes...though after a minute or so.

"Haku...why, didn't you tell me at the springs?" The girl asked. The whole questioning and anger were completely wiped out of her tone. As she began lifting and helping Haku, back to her feet by having her arms over her shoulders. And then steps back few inches and stares up at the teen. "Why go through all of this...why fight everyone and making things worse for you AND Zabuza?" Exclaimed the girl! Wanting answers to why...Why go through all of this?! Why put up this charade, without first asking or talking to her teammates! "I don't understand at all!" She screamed and began shaking her head. Closing her eyes tightly and growling in frustration, having slight tears in her eyes.

"WHY!" She screamed and then throw an arm towards Sasuke. "You...you even, even went far as to." Then felt Haku chuckling lightly and grabbing both of her arms. Then sliding her hands to inter connect with her owns, grasping and holding them through finger tips. Making Hinata, to blush lightly and went silently immediately..then tilts her head at the smile Haku is giving her.

"He is fine Hinata, Sasuke isn't dead." Haku then let's go of one hand. Stuffing her left hand into the pouch and pulls a Senbon out. Holding in front of Hinata's face. "Don't you recall what I said about these...back at the hot springs yesterday? How they're not meant to be used as..."

This got a gasping response from Hinata, flashes of memory yesterday of the older teen. Did said that the Senbons, are not meant for combat and are only used for surgeon and medical supplies! If anything and the way she uses them to fight..."Oh...ohhh." Hinata said while slumping her head down to her shoulders.

Now she is feeling guilty and sheepish, for thinking or accusing of Haku. Of killing Sasuke, while going all ballistic on the girl and possibly almost killing her...if her mask didn't fall off and revealed her face to Hinata? She would had the teens blood staining her hands. The young Hyuga began hiccuping and breathing heavily lightly, fresh tears were now beginning to form around her eyes. "oh gosh...Oh gosh, what...what kind of monster did I become!" She growled out and slammed her forehead into Haku's chest. Who lets out a hissing pain. "Sorry..."

"It's alright." Haku laughed and earn some giggles from the young Ninja. Who just rubs and presses her forehead against the girls chest. Beginning to cry and whine against the girl. "Oh...Hinata, please don't cry." Haku assured her and gently wraps her arms around the crying girl. "Please, you did what was right and tried to avenge for your friend. Showing just how much...much you care for those around you, to those who are your teammates and even close to you." Haku started saying. Laughing lightly and lightly quieting the crying girl, by rocking left to right. Patting and rubbing her back, smiling herself with her own tears going down her cheeks.

"I...I almost, almost killed my friend! What kind of person goes and does that?!" Hinata argued while pulling her head away. To then grabbing Haku's Senbon, lifting it up and glaring at it with a silly look. "This stupid thing...you play emotions to well!" Joked the girl between hiccups and coughing. Earning some chuckles and laughter from Haku, as she went ahead and grabs the tool from Hinata. Tilting it and examining it.

"Yeah...but hey!" And then points it at Hinata. Who eye smiled and began wiping away the tears. "They're effective are they not? What I am surprised of, is that you didn't use Byakugan to check over his vitals." Haku teased and lightly taps Hinata with the tool. Causing her to yelp and rub her right breast a bit and then deadpan. That is seriously a good question...why, why didn't she go and use Byakugan on Sasuke!? To figuring out if he was alright or not, which had the girl face palming.

"Wow..." Is all she said and shook her head against her hands. Earning some giggles from Haku, who twirled and spin the Senbon, between her fingers. Watching the girl, belittling herself for a bit, of not using her Doujutsu...nor did she ever thought about it. Hinata then let's out a low huff of breath, moving and sliding one hand shyly across her bangs. Shifting her gaze up at the older teen. "Heh...um, well...I-I now feel a bit sheepish and little embarrassed." Giggled the now blushing girl, rubbing the back of her neck.

Which Haku just tilt her head and gave couple coughs of pain. Groaning lightly and holding her stomach, to which Hinata. Immediately grabs lightly on her shoulders, having quite concern in her eyes and leaning her head down a bit. "I'm alright, I'm alright...just a little bruising is all Hinata." Haku choked out. But still smiled either way and stood upright, with very shaky movements and trembling of her legs. "I don't know what happened...but you certainly did do quite the number on me." Informed the teen. Grinning ear to ear, why she was grinning is beyond Hinata's rational thoughts...did she not feel afraid of what could've happened? If she were to continue hitting and attacking her...relentlessly without stopping? "Told you...you were strong, especially when it came to defending and protecting your friends." Haku said.

This had Hinata lower her head a bit, then shaking it. "If I was strong...then why would I be attacking a friend, with intent to kill. I-I mean..." She then grabs the back of her neck. Moving bit of her hair around and through her fingers. Everything seems to be quiet around them and the mist, slowly fading away. "If I knew it was you from the beginning or even allowing you to speak...you, you wouldn't end up like-like this." Informed the girl. Moving her hands in a fashion of look at yourself, then plopping them back to her sides, staring down and away from the older teen. Who just shrugged her shoulder and wipes away more blood from her chin.

"Hinata it is alright...the mask was design to prevent anyone, from noticing my face or looks. Especially to Hyugas." Haku said. After wiping the blood off and waving her hands a bit, the teen went ahead and hugs the girl close once more. Smiling and laughing happily. "But I'm glad, everything had turn out alright...yeah I pushed our boundaries a little to far. It was either that..." She raised a finger and then bopped her chin on Hinata's head. Who gave a cute low ow. "Or having our sensei and father, murdering the both of us without hesitation."

"That...that is actually true, didn't think about that. Wow." Hinata just giggles and wipes away some stray tears and pulls back from Haku. "You...you've planned over this a lot, haven't you?" Hinata asked with a tilted head. Looking quite cute with her curiosity and the way her now thin whiskers, tilted ever slightly with the left cheek. Earning a small chuckle from the teen, while then rubbing her head lightly. Nodding and informing her that this was being planned, ever since they've first met with each other and had the older girl, helping Hinata out with her training.

Hinata gave a cute smile and bunched her shoulders up to her ears. Then relaxing them as she turns her head back towards Sasuke, who looks like a pin-cushion. "I better let Sakura know, everything is alright and safe." Informed the young girl. As she separates from Haku few inches and walks about two feet from her. Inhaling a lot of air and exhaling out, Hinata went and brought both hands up to her mouth while leaning forward, shouting. "Sakura, Tazuna! It is safe to move now...Come on over, the enemy isn't going to attack us!" Hinata cried out and then quickly said. "OH! And Sakura, don't worry about Sasuke alright...he's fine! He is just sleeping is all, if you see Senbons on his body. Please...remember what they are use for!" Which Haku nodded with her lips pursing to the right.

Was a good idea to inform Sakura about the Senbons...as they're not meant for fighting and more of surgery for Medical Ninja's. As the girl began checking over her body and moving around her Senbon, in order to help and lightly seal away some of the cuts. Though dangerous to do...she had no worries about reopening closed injuries, with how skilled she was with the tools. Making Hinata, who turned and looked over at her...feeling a little queasy at the sight. Though gulp down anything that might be coming up, asking if the teen needs any help. Only for her to giggle and shook her head, waving around the Senbon in front of her, saying how she's got this and no need to worry. Along with telling Hinata, if this is making her feel sick to turn around and wait, for when she is done closing up some of her cuts.

Which Hinata, nods and turns around from Haku. Giving her the privacy she needed, to close and seal up her wounds. Listening out for Sakura and Tazuna in the distance, with the pink Kunoichi asking questions and pondering what she meant, when she said the enemy isn't going to attack them? "Just trust me Sakura...this was apparently all staged and that, they wanted to speak with us about something. But were waiting for when I had come!" She shouted. And then rolled her eyes, when Sakura responded back.

"What the fuck...what would they wait for you to come? Did you do something that attracted their attention, hah! That will be the day pigs will fly!" Retorted the girl. Making Hinata to breathe through her nose and sighs, shaking her head and lightly turns her attention towards Haku. Shrugging her shoulders.

Whispering out. "Don't be surprise if they do Sakura." Towards Haku. Who covered her mouth with one hand and just openly giggles. As Hinata is right, with Ninja animals existing in their world? You may never know, if there are pigs who could fly. Though Haku will still say the same thing, she has been telling Hinata the past week. Just ignore her and don't let the girl, get into your head to much. The only thing that should matter, is what you think or believe in or what you saw.

"What are the chances you think she will freak out, if she actually didn't listen to you. And start crying over Sasuke, thinking he is dead?" Haku openly asks. Finishing up with her injuries and almost sealed the cuts she had received throughout this entire fight on the bridge. Making Hinata, who was staring in the direction of where Sasuke was laying at...and the Mist completely gone, can make out the forms of Tazuna and Sakura, running through the bridge to the boy.

Then winced one eye closed when she heard a shrill scream of Sasuke's name, though not one thinking he is dead. "I...think she is taking my advice seriously, but the reaction is going to be same." Joked the Hyuga Heiress, who turned around towards Haku. Smiling up at the tired and exhausting teen, who finished with her last injury. Then standing upright with a light huff of air and moving her bangs behind her ear, smiling at her. "Anyway, Haku what kind of Jutsu was..." Hinata went to ask what technique she used. Only for her to pause her sentence, then turning her head lightly to the right...hearing what sounded like cracking of some sorts? Or maybe...sounds of what sounded like birds chirping angrily and wildly...? " _No that can't be right...there's no birds around here and if there were? They would be seagulls."_ Hinata thought. As she heard Haku humming out lightly, then went on and saying what the Jutsu was with a smile.

Figuring the girl must've gotten distracted by something, deciding to go ahead and answers her question. Of what kind of Jutsu those mirrors were made from, reminding the girl about her history and past...saying how she has a special bloodline running through her DNA, which is the Hyuton Kekki Genkai! Though yelps out in surprised, after witnessing Hinata's eyes widening and dive bombing right into Haku's stomach! Sending the two flying in Haku's direction, barely evading what appears to be a hand! Filled with electricity, dancing all around arms length of the person who was using it and had his arm out stretched. Ready to cut or possibly electrocute one of them...Mainly Haku. But was saved at the last second by Hinata; shoving the two of them away and saving Haku's life from...Kakashi!

The two girls rolled and bounced a bit on the pavement. With Hinata, grabbing and swiping the Senbon from Haku's hand. Acting on instincts and throwing the weapon towards the person, without realizing it was her Sensei! Whom quickly spins in place and swiping the weapon in the air, as then throws it on the ground. Widening his eyes in surprise and then exhaled in relief..."Kakashi-sensei!? The...the heck, you were doing there!" Scolded a frighten and slight anxiety Hinata.

Making the man to stare at her and then towards Haku...while the man then flinched from hearing another voice shouting at him. Belonging to Zabuza, who managed to approached the trio, having quite the angry and exhausting looking scowl on his face. "Damn it Kakashi, told you to wait for the mist to clear out. Before jumping the gun, thinking either Haku or Hinata were continuing to fight one another!" Growled the missing Ninja.

"Well, er that is to say...it did look like they were going to harm one another." Kakashi stated with a sweat drop. Getting a collective glares from not only his student, but also Haku and Zabuza. Making the man to stuff one hand into his pocket, staring down at the ground bashfully. While feeling embarrassed about the situation...yeah, he could've waited until the mist cleared out. "S...sorry."

"Sorry!? Sorry!?" Hinata screamed out and quickly got onto her feet. While helping Haku up as well. "You tried using possibly a powerful Jutsu on one of us, without looking to see who it was or determining, we were still fighting and could've killed us!" Screamed Hinata with glaring eyes. She couldn't believe it...was Kakashi that concern about the two of them, he would've used a strong Jutsu like that on either one of them?! Did he not forget Hinata was his team...was he willing to kill her, just to kill Haku?!

"Easy kid, easy..." Zabuza quickly said and places a hand. On Hinata's head, making the pale eyed girl to blink and stare up at him. "That Jutsu of his was very low in power, if anything...would be feeling like you got electric taser, than a full blown electrocuted." Informed the man. Causing the girl to slouch her shoulders a bit, but still glared over at her sensei. Who looked away sheepishly...scratching the side of his cheek. "Though do agree...that was quite reckless Kakashi Hatake. You would've accidentally killed not only Haku, but your Genin here too." He stated with a growl.

"Now, now..." Kakashi chuckled embarrassingly, stepping back few steps from the trio. Watching Haku, who looked quite pale earlier...recovering the color back to her body. Approached behind the Hyuga heiress and brought her, into a defending hug. Also glaring at the sensei with her brown eyes. Getting the man to feel even more bad about himself with his poor decision...deciding to change the subject and turned his attention towards where Sasuke was. "So um...how's Sasuke, is he alright?"

Which had Haku gritting her teeth...she knows how the man, was treating his comrades throughout their little training session the past week. Only really focusing on Sasuke and no one else, not even Hinata! Who needed help the most...even when she asked him to help her out or at least giving her a little hint, of how things worked with the tree climbing. He could've gone out of his way and tell the girl, who has quite the large Chakra reserves out of everyone, about how she is summoning and gathering up way to much Chakra, down to her feet. Preventing her from being able to climb the trees without any problems...but no!

"Why? Your star pupil more important than Hinata here or Sakura?" Haku growled out. While Pulling Hinata closer to her, making the young girl blush lightly. Never has anyone...minus her father and mother, while Hanabi sometime, like this before? Earning a surprise looked from the man, as he just stares silently at the girl. "Why do you care so much about the Uchiha huh?! You have two capable students as well Kakashi...they should also get training done as much as that boy receives!"

This had Zabuza lightly scratching the side of his cheek...as she is right. From what she had told him and informed about how the copy Ninja, only been training and reviewing techniques with the Uchiha? While ignoring the others is quite favoritism in the group...Hinata wanted to let Haku know, it was quite alright but stuck her tongue out. In a choking manner when Haku, hugged her tighter and shouts. "No, Hinata it isn't alright!" The teen said and looks back at Kakashi. Who had quite the blank stare at the teen. "A sensei should be there for any of his students! Helping them, teaching them and even giving advice when they're asking for some!" She then thrusts a finger at the man. Unaware of Hinata turning blue lightly, gasping and trying to tell Haku she is holding her to tightly.

"I mean why...why just train that boy and not the others!" Haku demanded an answer. Watching the cyclops sighing lightly and shaking his head. Refusing to give her a good reason or, at least she doesn't deserve an answer.

"And before you said it's because your a rogue Ninja? It is not, just well." Kakashi then eye smiled and points at Hinata. Who had spirals replacing her eyes, her mouth hanging openly lightly. "I rather have Hinata, conscious to hear my answer...never seen someone so protective over somebody, they only just met for a whole week." Joked the man. Even getting Zabuza to chuckle and laugh at the scene, he too found it quite interesting how Haku...took such a older sister role for Hinata and defending the young Ninja.

The teen blinked her eyes and stares down at Hinata...then yelps out in surprise. While freeing the girl and watching her greedily, sucking all the air her lungs needed, gasping and coughing heavily from the over-protective hold Haku, had on the girl. While also trying to calm the girl down, saying she is alright.

"Seriously though, Kakashi. Why are you only training one of your Genin and not the rest?" Zabuza asked while turning his attention towards the Leaf Jonin. "Is it really because, he is an Uchiha? That is why you're only training him..." The man crosses his arms. Glaring lightly at the Jonin, who stared at him and looks back at the two girls. "I understand they're elite Ninja and very powerful for the Leaf village, with their Sharingan and eye techniques. But that still, doesn't give you the reason or right to training only one of your Genin."

"Because Zabuza, I can only teach Sasuke the things I know and only he could perform." Kakashi replied while rolling his neck and hissing lightly, from his shoulders cracking. "Besides...the other two will get through, they have gotten far enough with out to much of my help. And things turned out alright didn't they." Chuckled the man.

Zabuza just clicked his tongue. Shaking his head. "You're a fool then Kakashi, thought the Leaf had taught their Jonin better than that. Oh well, not my fault..." He then smirks under his bandages and glares at the man. "If you won't help the young girl...then I have no doubt Haku and I, will take your place and teach her our ways." Informed the man.

Kakashi just chuckles, knowing full well Zabuza won't be getting any more students besides his adoptive Daughter Haku. To which he countered by saying. "Sure Zabuza...though you're not the type to enlist more students and I doubt, Hinata...will have any kind of skills or techniques that could work in your favor. She is...after all a Hyuga." Stated the man. Oh how much Zabuza is wishing he could kill him right now. But no, he and Haku has an opportunity to live peacefully at a village and considering his daughter?

Has told him about Hinata and how much, she was willing to help them out...despite being lied to. Would take the chance to go and asking her sensei if they could live at the village, of course they have to get The Third Hokage's permission, to migrate there...Well, maybe Haku won't have much of a problem living there, but Zabuza himself might. Considering, his records and many attempts to kill and assassinate the Mizukage of the Village hidden in the Mist? "Anyway, I'm sure the Hyuga clan would rather have Hinata, learning their ways and not any others. Just the basics...which honestly I have no problems with." He stated loud enough for them to hear.

This had Hinata scowling lightly and turning her head away from the man. Yeah...if you considered the elders, hating your guts and making things quite difficult for you? Just because you have the Kyuubi. Sealed deep within you and having to keep a high profile, of being the heir to the Hyuga clan...yeah sure, they will teach her their ways. As if they would or even could...even her father, is having trouble teaching her the more advance or moderate styles of the Hyuga techniques.

Hell! Her cousin Neji, is able to master them and learn them without any problems and also able to not close 32 Chakra points, but all 64 Chakra points in a person body! While also being able to see in all 360 degrees vision...While she herself can only possibly can see 90 degrees and can only close about 32 Chakra points. Honestly, she was hoping to learn some new things and possible techniques, regular Hyuga's don't usually learn from the Clan compound?

But no, Kakashi is insisted on just training and teaching Sasuke everything he knows. While She and Sakura gets shoved aside, in favoring of the Uchiha and from what Zabuza had said? About the Uchiha, being the elite Ninja and strong Clans out of everyone...Then she has no doubt, her sensei. Would want Sasuke to be the best there was, compared to those who had gotten murdered and killed by a single man.

Although that brings up the question...if, if Sasuke was the last Uchiha? Then...why did he told her about his brother still being out there? Does that mean there were originally two survivors and not one..."Well I find your reasoning, as and excuse my mouth. Bullshit, Kakashi-san!" Haku argued while crossing her arms under her chest. Glaring harshly at the man. "Just because Hinata, is of the Hyuga clan...doesn't mean you can't teach her things regular Hyuga's are taught at their home. For crying out loud!" She then moves an arm at the young girl. "She has a lot of potential! And you are dwindling that potential away from her, not giving her the time or the experience in learning. What she can do or possibly what she COULD do in our world! But no!" She scoffs angrily, never has she felt so riled up before in her life!

Okay...maybe that time where Gato, almost went and force Zabuza out of the bed. While recovering and breaking his arm. "And all you want to do, is try and teach somebody who belongs to a strong clan...Just, just makes me sick thinking the sensei. Who rather teach someone from a prestige Clan and thinks they're helping their village out. By making them strong and powerful...only to ignore and have his other two students. Learn on their own and not get the needed help or experience they need, in order to survive the Shinobi world or the Shinobi way!"

"Alright Haku, I think that is enough...no matter what you say or trying to tell this fool of his job. I doubt he will take your advice to heart." Growled Zabuza as he approaches the girl. And began looking over her body for any real bad injuries. Making the teen to huff and turn her head away from the cyclops, though sighs lightly letting her father know she is alright.

Hinata, who listened to all of this and silently looking down. Can sympathize with Haku...she can relate to her and understand where she is coming from. Considering...it is all she ever hears throughout her life and growing up at the academy, to even getting bullied by the children in the schools. Telling her and being constantly reminded that the Hyuga family, is nothing compared to the Uchiha clan. Even going far as to saying and making fun of Hinata, for being one of the weakest if not, pathetic Hyuga anyone has ever met! It angers her to know that she is getting the same treatment...from her own Sensei and it hurts.

 _"I can't ignore it...Haku is right, Kakashi is just training and teaching Sasuke the most. Because of him being an Uchiha, the ones who founded and made the Leaf village along with the first Hokage. Who even rival and possibly, having the same amount of strength to the Senju clan."_ The girl closes her eyes and balled her hands up. Feeling that foreign anger again, bubbling up inside of her and frustration...She then just sighs and grabs the side of her arm, then grunts lightly when she felt Kakashi patting her head.

"Anyway, you did alright Hinata...you've not only helped and stop the fighting. But you also, stood up against an opponent, who could easily over powered you if they try. To even supporting both Sakura and Sasuke, when they needed it and I couldn't be there. That in itself, is truly remarkable." Said the man and removes his hand from the girl. Who just pursed her lips to the right and stares daggers at him.

Haku rolled her eyes and glares away from the man. Making Zabuza to blink his eyes, wondering why she did that? He knew Haku can easily take Hinata out right, there would be no way...Serious or not, she would be defeated so easily to the young Hyuga...Which that name widen his eyes! Why did he not see it before...or at least, his slow mind finally caught up to him and telling him Haku. Was at a great field disadvantage here! Hinata's Jyuuken style techniques, if she were to actually land hits on his daughter, would have easily closed out parts of her Chakra points. To disabling and making Haku, unable to summon or mold Chakra for a great duration of time!

And since Haku's fighting style, heavily relies on her Ninjutsu? She would've lost against the girl, the moment she had arrived on the bridge and if possible get the jump on Haku; if she wasn't careful during this fight...!

Wow, he never realized how much in danger Haku was in this fight. No wondered, she wanted to wait for Hinata to start talking and negotiating with her team. "By-by the way Haku-chan..." Hinata stuttered out as she taps her fingers lightly. Causing the teen to blink her eyes, feeling her heart rising up at the girl...Still calling her chan and seeing her as a friend, despite everything that went down today!

"Did...did you still-still wanted to, to ask us about moving or migrating into the Leaf village?" The Heiress asked. Making Kakashi to blink his eyes at her and then towards the two rogue Ninja's...pondering if this whole fiasco, is to just asking or wanting to speak with him and his team. About wanting to move in with them and living among the leaf village. Odd way of sending the message...He then saw Hinata shifting her eyes over at him. "Cause...cause, I-I'm sure Lord Hokage. Won't mind having them living among the Leaf village and supporting us."

"Are...you sure Hinata? Even though what happened today?" Haku stuttered out. Her tone was shaking, she felt her heart feeling out for the girl. Amazed and astounded by how big, the Hyuga's heart is for wanting to help others. She blushes and smiled brightly when the young Ninja, turned and nods at Haku with her own bright smile. Making Kakashi and Zabuza, to look at the two children and then each other...With the spiky hair man clearing his throat and chuckling happily.

"Well...if we get things in order and clear Zabuza, of his crimes in the Leaf village. I actually don't see a problem with it." Smiled Kakashi. "In fact, I had a feeling this was all set up so you two could ask the question yourselves. While taking the chance, to slow everyone down and making sure that they won't continued fighting...Am I right?" Chuckled the man. Watching how Zabuza, groan lightly and happily shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"As usual...nothing seems to get by you huh, Kakashi?" The tall man asked. Crossing his arms and lowering his gaze, thinking it over and what the Jonin had said about his crimes. Hums lightly and rubs his chin. "If the young girl is alright with having a criminal like me, in the village and is able to look past my records. Then I don't see..."

Hinata then interrupted while sheepishly lowering her head. "A-actually...it is because I figured since you're the adoptive father of Haku-chan...You, you two would probably have a better time living in a place, where you're not constantly being hunted down and the likes. And that you want to raise Haku, in a place that you both can call home...not having to constantly run anymore." Said the girl shyly. Closing her eyes lightly when she felt the man's gaze on her. To then laughing loudly and began ruffling her hair.

"Fuck sake, now I see why the Leaf village is considered to be one of the top Ninja villages. Here...I thought they just grow and raise weak hearted Ninjas, but no...here is a young girl. Who is not looking things through a criminal mind...but that of a father. In hopes of searching for a place, a home he called too for his daughter to live in. Without worried getting hunted or constantly moving land to land, in search of a way to disappeared from his hunters." He said while letting go of the girls head. Who went and decided to organize it again, so it wouldn't be so messy.

"Well then...what do you say Zabuza? Sounds like Hinata's heat, had won you over." Smiled the cyclops Jonin. Who stretched his hand out for a handshake. "After all, it would be wrong to having these two far apart, seeing how attached Haku is to Hinata." He teased and watches the older teen. Smiling with a nod and happily stood next to Hinata, who just couldn't help but let the smile cross her lips.

"Aw hell, why not, if you're alright with it. And she's alright with it and Haku's alright with it...then congrats Kakashi. You have the Demon of the mist, joining your village." Zabuza said and claps his hands with the man. With the two firmly squeezing their hands and shook on it with a nod. Making it final! Now...to let Sakura and Sasuke on with this, is going to be quite difficult to explain without them. Freaking out or arguing over how much of a bad idea this was. Or having Sakura, saying how bad Hinata's suggestion and idea is of inviting the two too living in the Leaf village.

"Well, well...if that is how going to be Zabuza. Then I guess there is no more reasoning to keep tabs on you, now is there?" Shouted what sounds like a gruff like voice coming from the edge of the bridge. Alerting everyone there to twist and turn their bodies around, facing at what appears to be quite a large numbers of thugs and bandits, surrounding and gathering right behind what seems to be a stout of a man. Wearing sun glasses and quite the tycoon looking business suit, having a cast on his right arm and walking with a cane. "So, these wimps has somehow defeated and not only that...but convinced you and your wretched daughter on joining them. Then, there is some trouble making business with you, don't you agree?" Chuckled the man. While the bunch of hired thugs and criminals behind him, were laughing along with him and raising their weapons up and down.

" _Whoa, there's a lot of them over there!? No way...no way, we will be able to take them all on in our current condition!"_ Hinata thought to herself. Widening her eyes at the insane amount of men, Gato has in his disposal. All looking like they were ready, to start killing and maiming them all without any hesitation!

"Gato, I take it?" Kakashi asked while shifting his gaze over at Zabuza. Who clutched his sword with a slight wince of pain. Nodding at Kakashi. "Great..." Mumbled the man as he faces over at the business tycoon, who began walking forward. With each clap of his cane makes against the bridge, making sure to take his time walking towards them, while his cronies followed right behind him. " _Hinata in her current state, isn't ready to fight and face off all of these guys. Haku, is to injured and exhausted from fighting Hinata. While Zabuza and I, foolishly got to caught up with our own fight...we wasted a lot of Chakra. Sakura is probably with a knocked out Sasuke and a stunned Tazuna...yeah, this is not going to be in our favor."_

 _"_ I've been counting my money and going over the pays, I have with my men...And as of right now Zabuza, you and your brat there. Are costing the most and using up my money!" Snarled the man. As the winds blew gently over his dirty brown hair. "So, the only solution I can think of is probably cut ties with you and have them, kill you where you stand now." He cackled and watches the two girls behind the men. Going into a defensive state. "Course, hearing you wanting to join their side now...well that makes matters easier on my hands." He informed. As he and his men are unaware about another person, who finally got to the bridge and arriving on time. Sneak their way around the entire group and hidden well inside them, ready to strike and taking them all out with a single blow! Or at least...a few of them off the bridge, without harming his person of interest.

"And you expect me to drop dead...in order to save you money, so you won't have to keep paying me, is that it?" Chuckled Zabuza. Lifting his sword and aiming it towards the business man. "Listen here Gato, just because I'm exhausted and tired from my fight with these Ninja, doesn't mean you should take me lightly." He dared while glaring harshly towards the stout man. "And don't you call my daughter a brat..." He growled.

"Oooh, I am so scared!" Gato taunted and began laughing. Raising his hand up with a finger, touching against his thumb. "Please, if you're bitch of a daughter didn't go breaking my arm. We would've this entire scene change...after all, she looks like could see couple of bucks. Along with that other girl standing next to her."

Oh now he is pushing the wrong buttons, as this had both Kakashi and Zabuza. Standing right in front of the two girls in defensive manners. Letting off high level of kill intent towards him and his men. "Touch one hair on these two and you will be killed on the spot! You have no right, to treat people who are lower than you scum. As slaves!" Kakashi shouted. Hearing what sounded like Kunai and Senbon being picked up, by both Hinata and Haku. With the female Hyuga, activating her Byakugan...glaring deadly at the man, for thinking he sees herself and Haku. Nothing but profits or possibly slaves...bad enough Hinata, had to save herself from Mitsuki for selling her off...now she has to defend herself and protect Haku, from this scum of asshole!

"Oh? And what you going to do about it, seeing the conditions you all are in...killing you and the bridge builder, along with the rest of the brats. Will be quite easy and simple to do for my men!" Gato announced while laughing loudly. "You stand no chance, they will be sold and will profit amazingly well, with what they can possibly do and the kind of skills, they have in their possession!"

"That's it, you're fucking dead Gato! You lived long enough and had enough, of you treating people like trash! No way in hell, you're going to touch either Hinata or Haku!" Growled and roared Zabuza, who was about to rush on forward and began cutting some limbs and bodies. Only to suddenly stop and blinked his eyes widely, at what sounded like another voice...A young voice, coming from within the large gang behind the business man.

"I couldn't agree any less, no eyebrows man! I had enough of hearing this big talk, coming from a scum like Gato!" Yelled the voice. Causing Gato, to turn around and about to demand the person to show themselves...only to shield himself and hearing screams of fifteen different bandits and thugs, screaming bloody murder and getting blasted away from what appears to be? A golden spherical like technique, pushing and blasting straight through one of Gato's men stomach! Tearing it open and continuing through him, while crashing down into the ground and erupting into a small dome.

Sending more of his men, off the bridge and down into the ocean below them. "What the fuck was that!?" Shouted Gato. After removing his arms and staring into the large and wide opening that technique, had made among his men. With said men, all cowering and shaking in great fear and disbelief! There standing in the middle of the entire group, looking to be only about 12-13 years old and standing at about 4'5 foot tall. Wearing what looked to be a Forest Black Op mask in front of his face, his left arm out stretch, his fingers curled lightly and flexing a bit from the Jutsu he used earlier. Brought it down to his side and then chuckles.

" _Was that...Rasengan? It couldn't be...the only other person who knows this technique, is the Fourth Hokage and Sage Jiraiya?"_ Kakashi thought to himself. Looking over the boy's height and age. " _Mastering it at such a age too...Who, who is he?"_ Pondered the sensei. Though everyone else, at least twelve of Gato's men, were having a different reaction and response towards the young man.

Looking quite pale in the face and having scared shit like faces, from watching the boy. Standing up right, slowly looking among the group of men around him. Watching in fascination, of their legs buckling and trembling rapidly by just staring at him. To which then one of the men threw his weapon off the bridge shouting out. "SHIT, ITS THE SHADOW KILLER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE TAKES YOU OUT!" Initiating eleven others to do the same. Screaming and shouting out how they don't want to die, they want to keep their lives and rethink their future!

Leaping and jumping off the sides of the bridge, having Zabuza, Kakashi, Hinata, Haku, Sakura and now awaken Sasuke and Tazuna. To stare dumbfounded at the sight before them, watching these grown men running and literally, leaping themselves off the bridge. Hopes of grabbing and getting back on their boats! Causing the rest of them, who stared back at the kid, to then screaming their heads off as well! They weren't dumb and had heard information about this boy and what he has done to their comrades...they weren't going to go and messing someone, who single handle a large group of their men at the shipping docks. As they too began running and heading towards the bridge sides, jumping over the sides and grabbing onto a rope of men, who were doing their best to get on their boats and starting them without them.

"What the fuck!? Where-where you all are going, I paid you all to take care of Zabuza and the Ninjas!" Screamed Gato. Who grunts and growls out in frustration from being shoved and pushed aside, from the scared men. As they replied and shouting how, if he wants to mess with the kid then he is on his own! While others were saying, he didn't pay them to get slaughter or losing their lives for just one single man! "ARGH! Traitors, all of you!" He yelled out and threw his cane into the pavement. While then freezing up and shaking to the bone, when he suddenly heard the brats voice.

"Aww~ what is the manner? Afraid to being by yourself and without your bodyguards?" The young Ninja said, while clicking his tongue and shaking his head. Then began chuckling lightly. "Should've invested into a savings account Gato, instead of trying to taking over an entire village...just to get what you want." He stated and then leans on his right. Staring out towards the Ninja's on the other side and then, what seems to be a large group of people. Coming this way with pitch forks, crossbows and even some shovels and kitchenware! "Oh, seems like the day is just starting for you..." Cackled the young Ninja. Getting the man and the other Ninja's, to blink their eyes and then turned their attention at the other end of the bridge.

Hinata then exclaimed. "Inari!" She never felt so glad to see another familiar face and seemed like he brought along his mother, with the Calvary of probably the entire people and civilians who lives at the land of waves villages. Supporting right behind him and ready to fight...though they all look puzzled and confused of the situation, even Inari seemed to be puzzled.

"Huh...wait?! Hinata, are we late to the party?" Asked the young boy. Tilting his metal hat above his head and then tilts his head confusing. While watching the young girl, along with the others staring at one another. Then Hinata, Haku, Zabuza and Kakashi all had glints in their eyes and slowly turned their head at the now trembling Gato. Who flinched and staggered back a few feet, then felt a hand shoving him forward and knocking him down into the bridge pavement.

"Don't bother to run...you have no boats, no life guards or safety net to saving you." Announced the blonde hair Ninja, who then lifted his mask slightly for only Gato to see...grinning ear to ear. "I am so going have fun watching, what the villagers will do to you." He then winks. "Bet they'll do what you did to their hero, peg you on a spit and having you rotate and spin on top of a open fire, or possibly pour oil on your body and having you pinned against a wooden pole. Burning you alive..." He then shivered at that thought in a playful manner. "Oooooh, the irony of that will be huh?" Chuckled the young teen who moves his mask down. Watching the man cowering and begging the boy, to protect him and that he will pay him with whatever he has!

"On contrary Inari, I think you arrived just in time." Hinata voice ranged out. Making Gato, who was on hands and knees, begging and pleading to the blonde Ninja. To turn his head in fright and widen his eyes at the sight of Hinata's expression. "How about...you and the villagers go and teach Gato, of what happens when you go and messing the entire village!" She said. Getting the boy and the villagers to blink their eyes and facing forward. And then all smiling brightly, with a few of them punching their fists in their open hands. Chuckling and snickering at the cowardly man, groveling on the pavement of the bridge.

"OH, oh, oh this is so going to be feeling good! You betcha Hinata, come on everyone!" Inari then raised his crossbow in the air. "Let's teach Gato, exactly how brave and strong we really are and why he shouldn't try and take over our home!" He called out. Getting a loud yeah and cheers from the populace of people, who all began charging forward and heading towards Gato! As the man tries desperately to crawl back and away from the angry mob! Stumbling and falling down constantly over his feet, hearing the laughter and snickering coming from the blonde Ninja. Who happily leans on his right and wiggled his fingers in a good bye fashion, watching the mob surrounding the man and giving him what for!

Xxx

Everything turned out for the best! Everyone got what they wanted or what they were after...The villagers and people of the Land of Waves, got their homes and lives back. They taught and gave Gato what's for and how much he was in the wrong, to even actually giving Zabuza. The chance to go and taken care of the business tycoon for himself...Saying how, he deserves the honor to do what he wants with them. Then being shocked and surprised of the man, refusing the offer...then saying how he can actually use Gato. In getting into his large deposit of money and gold, he keeps hidden within his company and secret base.

That he and Haku, will be able to not only repay everyone their debt and gratitude of having them help out with their village. Even if they're not sure at first, but seeing how friendly and close the young teenager was with Hinata? They figured, a man like Zabuza who is loving to his daughter...can't be all that bad. As then they fully accepted him and Haku to their village, after being told how he can get their money back...to then telling Zabuza and Haku, they didn't need to go all that trouble for them. Sheepishly chuckling and rubbing, or bashfully trying to change the two mind...but were insisted on doing so and figured. Be torturing enough for Gato; watching and unable to do anything about his money being taken from him and giving them all back to those who deserved it.

Yeah it was definitely peaceful and things were shaping to turn for the better, for the people of this land. And since the bridge, won't be done until two more days? Team Seven, decided to stay for awhile and help out with anything repairs or damages, the thugs has done over the years to the village. All the while also getting in some training...that is, Kakashi giving Sasuke the needed training. While having Sakura and Hinata, go out and grab some supplies and help out with anything the villagers might need help with.

Frustratingly enough though, Hinata...who knew things were going to go back the way they were. Was left to do everything or the manual labor than Sakura offered...as she insisted that she goes and carries the supplies to Kakashi sensei, while Hinata goes and helps out with the villagers. Which honestly...Hinata did not mind at all, she likes helping them out and learning a little bit of what was here or used to be in their shops and stores. And even enjoying spending some time, with some of the children who came up to her and asks for; which she blushes crimson. "Angel Hinata" to come and play with them...making quite the name for herself here in the village.

This didn't go unnoticed to Naruto and Kurama, who were watching and spectating the Heiress down below the streets. Growling to himself and balling his fist up...wondering exactly why it is that Kakashi? Is insisting on just training the worthless Uchiha, than the other two girls. Even more so on Hinata...who had tapped into Kurama's other half Chakra now, she would need all the help and training she needs. To being able to determine and figuring out the differences between her regular Chakra and the Demonic Chakra!

" _What the hell is wrong with this sensei?! Did he not felt your other half's, Demonic Chakra? Hell, we felt it and we were barely at the bridge entrance!"_ Naruto asks Kurama. While he begins leaping and jumping through the rooftops of the village. Figuring to go and speak to Kakashi right now, seeing as how he finally arrived and found his designated mission objective. Along with witnessing, how she is being ignored and told to doing something else, without being taught or trained for future events or missions the team might go through.

Kurama huffs and nods in agreement, growling and murmuring how this is definitely bad. " _ **I have no doubt, anyone of his skills and Zabuza, had felt the Demonic Chakra Naruto...as to why he is so intent on training the Uchiha, your guess is good as mine."**_ Kurama stated while moving his paw forward and began flexing his claws. Shifting his eyes upward, as if directly speaking to his Jailer. " _ **You'd think he will also have her train with the bastard Uchiha, so this way...she will be able to control and figuring out how to mold her Chakra better. Now that she had tapped into the Chakra, no doubt my other half...will try and manipulate her emotions. To work for her favor and gain control over the Hyuga Heiress."**_

Winds blowing and rushing against his body, his blonde hair blowing backwards with each step and jump Naruto makes. Working his way over towards where Kakashi, had taken Sasuke into the nearby forest. Spying on the man and child, near Tazuna's house...overhearing how he will be teaching Sasuke, advance training techniques...Which, Hinata had kindly asked that he should also teach her and Sakura in these techniques as well. Only for her request to be denied and was told by the man, they will be more helpful by supporting the village and helping out with any repairs or regrow any crops they want to grow again.

" _Fuck, she even asked the man to teach her AND Sakura, in learning these techniques with Sasuke. Course, the egotistic man...turned her down and only influenced more, when the pink hair bubblegum Ninja. Went and said only Sasuke, could be able to handle whatever Kakashi has planned and that she will just get in the way...Or fail miserably."_

This alone definitely anger the two of them, surprisingly amazed of how much the Hyuga Heiress...seems to be holding in all of that frustration and anger, within herself. From lashing out or even questioning her sensei. " _ **Kit, I'm sure that Hyuga girl had tried many times to asking that ass of a sensei of hers, to train her and that bubblegum Ninja. With Sasuke so they wouldn't get left behind or become weak in the team."**_ Kurama said. As he stretches out in Naruto's mind space and lets out a loud yawn.

" _ **IF anything and the looks of things, he rather train an Uchiha then some regular Ninja or a Hyuga. Considering, he could train him better and get to understanding the Sharingan better. On the account of he himself, having one Sharingan."**_ He stated. Getting Naruto to nod in agreement while sighing roughly.

Swinging and using his hands to glide, swirling around the trees he is jumping to and then leaps off a tree. After swinging underneath it and let's go, at the top of the branch and then lands a pretty good five feet forward! Landing and sticking his feet with Chakra, onto the next branch and crouches down. Spotting where the Sensei was and the Uchiha child...witnessing the training he was teaching him. To which was definitely FAR advance for any Genin to learn...and that is using Chakra, to balance and move a Kunai above his hands and hovering under his feet! " _What the hell!? That is literally like Chuunin to almost Jonin, level of training right there! He can't bother with the Hyuga Heiress, but he can bother to go and teach the Uchiha brat, this kind of level of training!?"_

Growled the boy while the shaking his head. Talk about real favoritism here...if he literally wants nothing to do with the others at all! He adjusted his mask a bit more and trying desperately, to keeping it on his face at all cost. Getting a bit frustrated with how the darn things, wouldn't want to stay put!

" _ **That's because idiot...is not your size! You've rushed on out the door back at the office, grabbing the nearest mask without first looking and continued on your merry, little way. To being sure to meet up with the Heiress and her Sensei. To also start acting and behaving all professional to the two of them, showing how you are mature..."**_ The fox laughed and teased. " _ **"Such a kid."**_

"Oh shut up you stupid fox! Ugh...It'll have to do for now, I seriously need to speak with the asshole about my proposal and see if he won't mind, me heading and following him back to the leaf village." Groaned the boy. Knowing full well...he would also have that brat listening on them too, so this will definitely turn for the worst...Or getting lucky and having nothing bad happening to him. Well...here it goes and prays to whatever Kami, who is looking down upon him and his teammates.

To watch over him and protect him, in case things go south very quickly. He leaps Ninja vanishes from the branch and appears out in the open, of the made-shift training field Kakashi had made for Sasuke. Making his presence known to the two of them. Alerting Kakashi of his presence and lowering his book down and snapping it shut. Noticing the mask right away and knew who the Ninja, was now working for. "Take a break Sasuke." Kakashi announced and turned his attention away from the Uchiha, who then groans and collapsed down on the ground. Panting and breathing heavily from the intense training he is going through, sweating quite a storm from his work out. Watching his sensei walking over toward what seems to be that same child, from the bridge and is only around his age!?

"Kakashi Hatake, I deliver some importance and information for you." Informed the young FOREST Black Op. Making the sensei be a little weary of the situation, or how there was a young child rank as a Black Op Ninja...but threw the suspicion away and figured, he was on here for business and since he knows his name? Something tells him, the Village Hidden in the Grass, has sent one of their informants to him and probably a messenger bird, to Lord Hokage about things he wasn't sure of? Deciding that an Black Ops Ninja, will be best fit to inform the sensei on duty. "You see it is about things going to be occurring later in the Leaf village, which I am sure you are aware of?" Asked the young child. Who fidgeted and slaps a hand on the mask.

"Ah." Kakashi quietly said and nods. "Yes, the Chuunin exams are next month. Alright, can see the situation at hand. What is it that you wanted to inform me about?" The man asked while rubbing his chin. "Something about any Ninja's from the Grass village, participating in the exams?" He wondered openly and stares down at the young Ninja.

Who nodded in a stoic mood, having a hard time seeing and determining what Kakashi's expressions were. "Yeah." Though unaware about the Uchiha listening or trying to overhear what is being said between the two of them. "But that isn't the case, what I am really get at is about one of your Genin...The Byakugan Heiress." He announced to which had Sasuke widening his eyes, then glaring harshly at the boy. Wondering and curious of what does he want with Hinata?!

"Oh...what about Hinata?" Kakashi pondered curiously, unaware that the girls were coming back from their duties, meeting back up with their Sensei and Kakashi. "Is there something I should be concerned about, which has Hinata being interest to the Land of Grass?" Kakashi asked once more. But not in a suspicious way, but more of curious way. After all...the Land of Grass, would know nothing about Hinata or about her secrets. Let alone, even knows about Hiashi Hyuga having any daughters, since news...don't really travel that far in other lands that often.

This had Sasuke on edge and angry, why would the Land of Grass be interested? Let alone..."Hey, why do you want Hinata!" Growled the Uchiha as he gets up and began walking his way over towards the Blacks Op Ninja. "She has noting to do with your country at all, let alone...she has no real business to be hanging with you or your people!" Growled the Uchiha, getting in front of Naruto's personal space.

"Listen Uchiha." Hissed the boy. "This has nothing to do with you and last time I check...Us Land of Grass, have no real interests or quarrel with your kind. So you back away and let us...Adults." He hissed out and shoves Sasuke away. Prompting the boy to stagger back and ready to lose his cool, activated his Sharingan. "Talk, this isn't something of your caliber could understand with your child like mind. As this is business between Jonin and Operative Ninja." He had to jump out of the way from what looked like a Fireball Jutsu, which Kurama with a hurried voice, warn Naruto about it coming and got out of the way just in time. Before getting blasted from the Jutsu, as the boy leaps into the air and onto a branch.

"Over my dead body! You won't get your hands on Hinata, not while I am around!" Shouted Sasuke and charges. Dodging Kakashi's arm right away and pursues their visitor with intent of harm and disabling him! Wanting to get answers out of the child and force him to talk, as he reaches the branch Naruto was standing on. Grabs a Kunai from his weapon pouch and slashes towards the blonde hair Ninja, missing completely and not even touching him. From the Forest Black Op, leaping out of the way and evading the Kunai with ease and continued to doing so. When Sasuke, slams his feet against the branch, turning his body around and kick jump off from it. Flipping over Kakashi, who tried once more to grabbing Sasuke and subduing the ticking time bomb! In hopes of not making this any worse for them and getting a bad rep, to the Land of Grass.

"Oh, come on Uchiha! I faced faster opponents than this, let alone...you have no real chance of even hitting me!" Taunted Naruto. Who slams his feet against a tree bark and leaps down towards ground level. Rolling forward and jumping into the air, avoiding what looked like Phoenix Flower Jutsu, coming out from Sasuke's mouth. Clicking his tongue and growling in frustration. " _Geez, think he is all high and mighty...I give him credit for wanting to protect her I give him that at least."_ Thought Naruto.

Kurama, just shrugged his shoulders and didn't really think anything of it. " _ **Probably thinks he has a chance with the female Hyuga, while feeling a bit inferior at the bridge. Along with seeing how many of Gato's men were afraid of you?"**_ The fox then chuckled and laughed when Naruto, AX kicked Sasuke on the back and had him flying straight down towards the ground! With a loud boom and breaking up the ground around him.

" _ **His Uchiha pride is probably crying and losing its faith, thinking he should be the one they feared. Not some stranger."**_ He stated and felt Naruto nodding. Laughing openly at the idea of the Uchiha, feeling like his pride was hurt after witnessing him. Scaring away all those scum from the bridge...Forcing them to jump and leaping off from the bridge, just to escape from him and what he could do to them.

Things got even more hectic and worse after Sakura and Hinata arrived to the scene. With Sakura, who screamed out Sasuke's name and watching him fighting against Naruto, with Kakashi. Who just given up and decided to just let this play out for now...while saying hello to the confuse Hinata. Who was watching this all playing out, with her teammates being idiots. Trying their hardest to harm and attack an Operative Ninja, who most definitely belong to another village no less...possibly tarnishing the Leaf villages rep. The girl even wanted to ask Kakashi, of what the heck is going on? But decided against it...figuring he wouldn't even tell her whats going on, or keep things to himself.

After a good minute or so, Naruto decided enough was enough and seeing how Hinata. Is now here with them, he decided to go with a Plan B. By doing a hand sign, a special hand sign that is somewhat a forbidden Jutsu in the Leaf village. As everyone witness and were suddenly subdue by what appears to be solid Shadow Clones, of the Black Op Ninja! Who had a Kunai in the back of Sasuke's head and one wrapped around Sakura's neck. With the original holding down Hinata in a headlock, staring at the trio in front of them. Threatening and telling them that if they don't stand down now and back away...or at least not having the pompous asshole Uchiha, attacking him. He will set Hinata free and won't dare harm her where she stands!

Though made sure to whisper in Hinata's ears, earning a small blush on her face and stares confusingly towards the young teen. When he told her how, he won't harm someone who is cute and beautiful as she was. Making Hinata, to blink her eyes and then faces forward...his words were sincere and the way he's holding her? Had no intention of hurting or even laying a finger on her, the muscles were to relaxed and the way he had her in this hold. Could easily be breaking free if she tries escaping...

With convincing words from Hinata and managing to calm them down. Everyone decided to hear the kid out, but was told by Kakashi. Who scolded Sasuke, for interrupting earlier that the young man. Was here to inform the Sensei, about there being someone who will be arriving to the village. That he himself should go and inform Lord Hokage about, all the while wanting to ask him to tell Hinata. That there will be someone who she will meet, who is interested in her and will help her out with things.

As to what these things were? They're not entirely sure, even Hinata had to tilt her head confusingly of this suppose meeting she will be having, after they go and arrive back to the Leaf village? She even told Sakura and Sasuke, she has no idea who she is meeting or what Ninja's from the Village of Grass would want from her...But Kakashi does, as right before the young Ninja vanished and said he will heading off.

Told him about there being a second Jailer, who will be arriving to the leaf. Which no doubt, means that this Jailer. Would probably want to meet up with Hinata and...do something, he wasn't sure of. But the way or how the boy spoke highly of the Jailer, sounds like the person in questions knows what Hinata is going through and that if he were to speak with her? Could probably help her out with anything she is unsure of? In any case and knowing that it will be awhile before they'll be arriving to the Leaf village, as well waiting for the bridge to be finished.

He will have prep and prepare Sasuke, for the upcoming Chuunin exams. In order to help and get the girls through, who will no doubt help him out during the written part of the exams. As things were finally being calm and have nothing to worry about.

Or so...they thought as in the distance and miles away from the Village of Waves. There was electricity and glowing illuminating lights out in the distance! Pulsating in and out through the canopy trees, with loud cracks of thunder erupting in the distance...to then a strange vortex, distorting the area and condensing all in one place! Then a black and blue wormhole, opened up inside one of the trees, breaking and snapping it apart from contact. To which then a figure could be seen getting thrown right out of the wormhole. As the said figure quickly flip forward, landing on his legs and knees sliding across the ground. Panting and breathing lightly while having a sickening grin...

They then lift their head up and smiled brightly. Arriving to their destination and knowing exactly where he was as he spoke. " _Hinata...you will suffer."_ The last days in the Land of Waves, is finally coming to a close.

 _ **To be continued in...A Glimpse of the Future: Hinata's Story!**_


	10. Glimpse of the future! Part 1

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone the Boruto and Himawari Special, is finally here. This is taking place between the end of Land of Waves arc and before the Chuunin Exams, of this story. I hope you all enjoy and have fun reading, this is probably going to be a 3 part mini-chapter. So hope everyone has fun and enjoy these parts, as the third part will lead into Chapter 10 of the story : ) Enjoy!  
**

 **xxx**

 **"** _Finally..I am finally here, nearly fifteen years in the past I traveled through. Thanks to the idiotic Kusakage experimental, time travel scroll of his!"_ Cackled a large, tall man. Who stood upright from his kneeling position, patting and sweeping off the dust and dirt from his black jacket and jeans. As he leans down and felt his hair moving down his forehead...he then hummed lightly, shifting his gaze round the forest like area.

Feeling the caressing ocean breeze, blowing gently against his face and hair. Having the man to hum and breathe in the semi-salt sea air, and exhaled out with a chuckle. Throwing his arms far apart from one another. " _Ah yes, this smell...the smell of freedom in the air, the smell of the ocean! I know...exactly where I am now and it couldn't been any better place, to exact my revenge on her!"_ He laughed maniacally, his eyes bulging and shoulders shaking. The man then bends down for a bit and begins leaping up into the tree branches surrounding him, climbing and leaping to each one with great speed.

Bouncing and forcing the branches to break off from the tree barks! Using his right hand, to stretch out and grab the side of the bark, with his Chakra. Spinning around the tree and leaping up onto the next branch, not caring at all if he was burning or breaking pieces of the wood off said tree...As he was determined to making all the way to the top. Of the twenty foot tall tree he was climbing on , and when he was only couple inches from the very top of the tree? He gathered Chakra into his hands, grabbing one last branch and began using it to spin, then shooting up into the air. After gaining enough speed and his legs were above the branch, shot himself up into the air and landed back down on the very tip of the tree.

Causing splinters and woods to creak and snapping right off. With few of the leafs, falling and whipping up with the ocean breeze. The man stood up and rests a palm on his forehead, laughing lightly as he could see what appears to be a village. Looking to be quite a travel distance from where he is...maybe or possibly a two day trip to reach the village. But...it wasn't what is making him happy, it was how old these buildings look compare to, when he came from. They definitely did not looked like they were modern...or built with advanced building equipment from his era.

Knowing now and seeing how his guess was right about, being transported and teleported fifteen years in the past? Was on the mark and he couldn't feel any more glad than he should! " _Oh-oh-ho...this couldn't get any better! Not am I, in the right time line...but I am also in the same time, she just started on one of the most dangerous missions. She ever experienced in her childhood..."_ He licked his lips happily and snickered.

Not only that and having those important around her...but he can also kill not only Hinata! But Kakashi Hatake and Sakura, two of the most valuable team members of the future. Are also here with the girl, no doubt training hard and making her become the most powerful, strong Hyuga Heiress to eve existed! And if he is lucky...he could also go and kill that blonde hair fool of a Kusakage!

The man shook his head and crouches down against the top of the tree. Feeling it bending forward and ready to break apart, from his weight...bouncing lightly and bobbing every time he adjusted his weight. " _This is just to good...all the players and set pieces are all here! Open to be slaughtered and rip to shred by my hands!"_ He said. Clutching his hands and forming both into fists. Sneering at the sight of the wooden buildings that were made, on top of what looked like large wooden -piers that are few inches from the water. Easy to burn and easy to destroy, with just a simple kick to the foundation or slicing of the support beams underneath the piers.

And if he is correct as well, knowing his history? This was also the place where the first real drug dealer, Gato. Had set up shop and taken over the Land of Waves with an iron fist! Only to be foiled and destroyed all in one week, thanks to that bitch Hinata and her ninja team...Well, no more of that! He will make sure that drug dealers and illegal weapon traders, will be at ease. Cause once he is done with the young girl and those supporting her...They won't have anything to fear in the future, or having to worry about the great Hyuga Heiress. Butting into business, where her nose doesn't belong! And those eyes...oh, how he hated those Byakugan eyes of hers! Always showing sympathy to him, thinking there is good in him and that he can change!

" _Four fucking long years, you have been fighting me and defeating me those many times...Always making me suffer, always leaving me for dead and always thinking, you're doing a noble thing! By keeping me alive and still, with that bastardized ideal of yours...thinking there are those who could change, who can change their ways from what they've become!"_ He gritted his teeth while thinking this. Digging his nails into his gloved hands, nearly cutting his skin open when doing so. " _Not this time...it is you, who will understand my suffering! What you took away from me...my life, my purpose and my dream, all been destroyed by your dirty, disgusting hands of yours!"_

The man then closed his eyes and opened them widely, showing pure insanity and blood lust in them! His smile growing wide ear to ear, as he went ahead and jumps off the top of the tree! Forcing the whiplash of the top to literally, break off and flinging right into the trees behind it! Destroying and knocking them down, one by one, tree by tree to even breaking up the very ground they've stood on...

A loud boom could be heard when he landed on the ground. The man then dashed forward with enhance Chakra, going down to his legs and feet. Breaking and destroying the ground, whenever he took a step or slamming his foot down hard. His muscles bulging lightly and showing his sleeveless arms to the world, as he is pumping his feet down into the ground. Not caring at all of whats happening to the ground or what kind of destruction, he is making behind him. As he is only focusing on one thing only...And that is getting revenge, on the Hyuga Heiress!

" _I should probably inform you all, of why it is...I am after the little bitch in question. And why it is that I came to the past, twenty-five years in the past. To exact my revenge on the woman...it all started back in my own time line in the future, the day I've met a person who had giving me a purpose in life."_

Xxx

It all started around four years ago... I was 29 at the time... I lived a rather simple, yet daring life... As a drug dealer, as a weapon smuggler and scroll stealing, and on a few occasions, I would crack a few skulls... That is... Before I joined a criminal organization...

My name is Yamazaki Ryūji, my parents abandoned me as a child, later found out they died and I was practically alone in this world for the first 12 years of my life... I lived a rather boring one as well, until I met him...

Sorimachi... Leader of the Yakuza I was practically aspired the moment I saw him, a wealthy man, confident aura... At the time I did anything to talk to him, I eventually joined his gang as one of its members, as time passed by I had gotten up in rank, to the point where I became his right hand...

Sorimachi was also a skilled Shinobi... Being that his old village had crumbled and declined due to financial problems, everyone soon left his village, leaving him alone in his town, being that he had no where to do... he decided to bring matters into his own hands...

Unlike most people, Sorimachi stayed and worked on various ideas... Being the only one in that ghost town, he had practically owned the entire village... At the age of 16, he had successfully created his own business, that would soon turn into a monopoly, he found a way to transport goods and services into various villages, and in time, started smuggling drugs in various places in the world...

He trained me into becoming a deadly assassin, a Shinobi with no equal, and in time, I once believed I could take on a Kage and win if I placed a lot of effort...

The reason for this was because I was tied to some stupid prophecy... Something about the Riot of the Blood and the Hakkesshu... I never paid any attention to it... I didn't care, but the fact that I was gifted by this so called Kami named Orochi... The very one who was said to rival the Sage of Six Paths... Being gifted with the power of death made me feel invincible, I killed the weak, and people who were stronger than me, by many levels... I felt incredible and filled with confidence...

Sorimachi and I had infiltrated almost every hidden village and established a portion of our fake business in each and every one of them, being Kumo, Iwa and Suna, various others... We just needed Kusa and Konoha...

I felt super confident about setting Sorimachi's establishment's in Konoha... That confidence only lasted one month... As Konoha's ANBU Black Ops, or more specifically, the Hyuga's had found out we had been storing illegal goods... The 7th Hokage then took matters into her own hands and went after all of us.

Despite Sorimachi being a skilled assassin, and in Kage Level... He was thwarted and beaten badly by the 7th Hokage... In the end he was tortured and killed by her close ANBU operatives...

No amount of words could describe the anger and sorrow my heart felt seeing my father figure die in the hands of my enemies...

I hated the Leaf Village with all my raging heart. I had devised many plans to kill the Hokage with my bare hands, locking her into a death trap. Using her comrades and ninjas as bait... Lured her in various ways. And for four fucking years... She's beaten me badly, left me almost to die...

But she didn't kill me... I laid there, half dead as I glared at her from the ground, my face bruised and battered, blood everywhere and a massive spiraling marks on my back...

She got me by a surprise Rasengan attack... How I hate that move... And the worst thing about it... She remained unharmed... I gritted my teeth and snarled at her venomously. "Why," I asked her, as I closed my eyes. "Why won't you kill me!? STUPID BITCH! END MY MISERY!" I yelled at the unharmed Hokage, her lavender colored hair lazily let itself be guided by the wind. her Omar white eyes looked down at me in both shame and sadness...

"I know you can change, everyone has the ability to change... Since we're close to Kusagakure walls..." She said softly as a grown man with golden blonde hair entered the scene. He looked at me with a indifferent expression, but as years of being a gangster... I noticed that he was tired of my constant attempts to take the Hokage's life...

"Kusagakure's 4th Kusakage will be taking you to his prison..." She said as she looked at the kusakage, her previous expression had changed entirely, her eyes now filled with love and compassion, as she closed the distance between herself and the Kusakage, locking lips with each other for a while, before sadly having to depart their lips, the blonde man picked me up effortlessly as he walked towards his own village.

"I don't know what my wife sees in you... You're nothing but a criminal whose heart is beyond unfixable... Your ties with Orochi makes it even worse, as the Riot of the Blood, or as I like to call it, Orochi Sage Mode makes you a threat to the world... Nonetheless I'll grant her wish, if she deems you worthy of change maybe she's right..." Before I could retort, I felt a massive amount of pain, and in a moment's notice, I was now located within the cells of a prison...

 _'This must be the Jutsu everyone talked about... Hiraishin...'_ I thought to myself as I looked at the man with an apathetic face...

"I feel bad for you... I know it must hurt to lose someone precious to you... But he had to be put down, for the better of humanity, we don't need another Gato..." The man said as he walked away, moments later, guards took their place, watching my every move, despite the fact that I could barely move a muscle because of that Rasengan attack...

 _ **"To think you're the Hakkesshu of Death... Orochi-Kami would be very displeased..."**_ A voice boomed within my head...

" _You're the voice that always talks about this Orochi fellow... I'm not interested in this so called destiny against the three sacred treasures and the children of prophecy shit... I-_ "

 _ **"You're wallowing in your defeat against the hands of one of the children of prophecy..."**_ The voice said, as it channeled into me some Chakra, being in my current state... I couldn't refuse it's Chakra... I gasped in pain, then I sighed softly as I felt my strength returning back to me... _**"I healed all your wounds... It took a lot of Chakra to fix that nasty spiraling scar you have on your back... Nonetheless it's gone..."**_ The voice said as I slowly started to unlock the cuffs between my hands.

'What do you want?' I asked, knowing a gift like this had a price... ' _I'm not going to be part of this stupid destiny... I'm Yamazaki Ryūji... I don't follow no one...'_

 _ **"Oh nothing... My goal is rather simple and beneficial to both our causes..."**_

 _'Oh? And what might that be?'_

 _ **"... She's been a thorn in my side as well... Being that you are the embodiment of death for Orochi-Kami... It infuriates me knowing my vessel is getting no where in life, you chase after Hinata in hopes of killing her because of that feeble human..."**_ The voice said, I practically felt it's smirk as I glared evilly at its spiritual existence.

 _'Cut to the point, what's this plan of yours? How does it benefit me?'_ I said as I heard a small click noise emerged from the cuffs I was placed, as I slowly removed the cuffs from my hand, setting them down slowly...

 _ **"The Kusakage is a Master Fuinjutsu and Seals... From the spiritual world around me is saying... He holds one item that could forget later the fabric of time and space... A seal to go back into the past..."**_ He said as I smiled crazily, breaking down the metal bars as I slashed a guards throat and sliced the other in half with my sharp knife. _**"And kill the Hyuga Heiress! Thus the Orochi Awakening can commence without interruptions!"**_ The voice said as I laughed crazily as I broke down the concrete wall, smiling insanely as I walked the streets of Kusagakure...

"I like that idea... AHAHAHA!" I said laughing loudly as I dashed to Kusakage's tower... Overhearing before by those guards that the Kusakage travels to Konoha via Hiraishin to sleep with his wife... Knowing that the Kusakage would not be confronting me anytime soon... and by the time I was done... He too would no longer walk in the future...

His breathing was ragged, his heart pounding and pumping through his chest. Rushing and making his way throughout the Kusakage towers, searching for the needed scrolls that the voice. Had informed him about...scrolls that the Kusakage, had been experimenting as of lately. Allowing one to being able to travel or go through time, into the past lives! The nice and carpeted halls and decorated walls, were being ruffled and messy from the man. Pouring a lot of Chakra into his feet and legs, in order to enhance his speed and run with blinding agility!

Two Ninjas who were walking and carrying some papers, blinked their eyes and lifted the papers away from their faces. Staring at the sight of what sounded like wind and explosions being heard down the hall...The two looked at one another curiously, with the left Ninja mouthing and whispering if it was the Kusakage? Which the second one shook his head, whispering back that the only time he behaves like this?

Is if he came to a sudden realization or good news was brought to him, by his loving wife back in Konoha? Although the next thing they heard were, screams and shouts of other Ninjas being attacked and literally, blasting by the halls in front of them. Forcing the two to drop their papers and quickly grabbing their Ninja weapons!

And then saw what appears to be the prisoner! Turning the corner or more of sliding, along the carpet rugs...breaking and tearing the rug apart with his boots. To then staring wildly at the two of them, with what looked to be a crazy and maniac looking expression. "H-h-halt there! What are you doing and how did you escape!" Shouted the black hair Ninja. Who watched his friend pulling out a BO staff from a scroll.

To which Yamazaki Ryūji just grins widely, while flexing his hands up to his face and formed them into a fist. As he then darts forward with a loud battle cry! Forcing the two men to step back, as the BO user went and thwack his weapon forward! Watching it missing Yamazaki at the last second...when the man did a very short hop! Forcing his legs and knees all the way, up to his chest and then slams them both down into the floor; crouching and evading the back side of the BO staff. As well evading the other Ninja's Kunai, whiffing right above the man's head and hair. "Child's play!" Yamazaki called out and quickly slammed both hands down on the floor, and hand stands with his legs...splitting apart and kicking very hard into both Ninja's ribs and sides.

Followed by what sounded like loud cracks of bones, breaking and probably tearing apart inside of their bodies. As he then break dance lightly, when couple more Ninjas; Female Kunoichi had reached the area, running with their arms over their necks. And began throwing multiple Shurikens, to then quickly forming some hand signs all shouting. "Multi-Shadow clone Shurikens!" They all shouted at once, watching their Shurikens multiplying into forty Shurikens in the hall!

All flying and soaring straight towards Yamazaki, who had begun break dancing and kicking his feet in all directions, grabbing the BO staff on the ground. Kicking three Shruikens away from him, then hopping into the air...Twirling and spinning the weapon in front of him, while dancing and weaving his body in different directions! Having the BO staff, reflecting and throwing the weapons into walls, pottery and curtains, tearing and ripping everything in sight! To even breaking some of the walls, to then hurting some of the people in other rooms! Who were coming out from their rooms, opening up the door and wanted to see what was going on. And possibly...even helping out with what sounded like a fight breaking loose!

But were unable to too or even getting out of the rooms in time, without having a Shuriken stabbing them in the shoulders. Or into their chest and stomach, to even hitting their cheeks or slicing through their clothes...forcing them to stagger back into the rooms, with others going to aid them and help them out with their injuries.

The Kunoichi's who threw the Shurikens, clicked their tongues at the expertise evasion and then all screamed out in terrible pain. When the man, flipped into the air and landed right in the middle of them! He smiles at one of the Kunoichi's, while pocketing his right hand and then kicks up into, a brunette Kunoichi in the chin. Sending her flying straight up into the ceiling and breaking through it!

Causing the others to gasp in shock and went to slash a sword at him. "Bastard!" screamed a Kunoichi, only for her to gasp and grunts out in pain. When the man, used the heel of his boot to smack down to the back of her neck! Then grabbing her face before falling into the ground, with all five fingers pressing against her skull. Causing her to thrash about, to then lift her off the ground and began spinning in place. Forcing her feet and legs, even sword to slash, kick and bash into the other Kunoichi's! Ending their lives right on the spot, or knocking them into nearby walls. Breaking through them and crumbling into rubble, to even breaking down doors and bursting through some furniture! While others just indented the hallway walls with their bodies.

Or some flying into the air and slamming down hard into the ground! While the Kunoichi in his hand, had passed out from the pressure of his hand...Squeezing her face and skull tightly. To suddenly squeezing his hand all the way, breaking her and just having her fall in a heap pile. As he chuckle and cackled loudly...He lifted his hand up and stares at the blood stains they now have on them, smirking and wiggling his fingers happily, enjoying the texture and feel of their blood. "Top Ninjas huh..." he then turned his head at what sounded like more coming his way...as he just grins and charges ahead. " _Much as fighting them and proving the bastard of my strength will be pleasurable...I still have a mission to do, that wretched woman will no longer be a thorn in my side!"_ As more screams and panic could be heard echoing throughout the Kusakage tower!

Xxx

"Alright let's see..." Hummed a young man voice. His spiky and short blond hair dancing lightly whenever he leans forward, or moves his face closer to some of the papers and reports he is writing on. His pen dancing along the paper smiled happily. "Yeah that should be good...condensing and lowering the power output of the Jutsu, should be able to not only make it stabilize and easier to use. But it won't be draining on the users body, let alone...burning out their Chakra." He chuckled and eye smiled. As he lifts up the formula paper in front of him and in the light. Humming lightly and balancing his pen over his lips. "But...there is something still missing? Like I am forgetting something that is plain to see..." He muttered out and rests the paper back onto the desk.

He then leans back on his chair and swirls it around, facing at the large windows that has a great view of his village. Wondering and pondering of how things are going, with Hinata and the children? Much as he likes to make Shadow clones, to do things and helping out with village duties and such. While his original goes off, sleeping and hanging out with his family? While the same for Hinata...there are times, where he has to be present in his office.

Especially, concerning important clan matters or business matters...to even Village relationships to one another. Much as he doesn't mind his Clones, to doing this type of work...without the proper knowledge or goals set when making them. That and...well they damn as well be considered lazy, when it comes to paper work. He couldn't help but eye smile and shake his head. " _Makes me wonder how the hell Hinata-hime! Even gets her own Shadow clones, to behave or listen to her orders or what they're crated for...HELL! To even start writing and working on important work papers!"_ The young man who is Naruto, flicked the pen out from his lips and catches it in midair. Laughing and swinging his chair back around to the desk, resting his hands down and began shuffling some of the books around. " _I should definitely ask her, of what her secret in getting them to do paper work."_ He then happily says 'ah', finding the thing he was looking for!

Which was the Cellphone, a gift he and Hinata had gotten from their peers. Saying how, since they will no doubt be busy as Kages, or not having the time to spend with one another? They can use these helpful devices to contact one another, calling from long distances without the need of messenger birds! The man lifted it up with his full bandage arm and flips the battery socket open..."Yup, still got enough juice..." Though before he could finish his sentence or even calling his loving Wife. The man gasp and felt his entire office, shaking and trembling!

Forcing him to start looking around and panic a bit, with some of the papers..some Ramen cups and even empty drinking cups, spilling over and falling down and off of his desks. To even some of the important transfer papers for future Genin teams, for the next Chuunin exams...were falling over and hitting down against the floor. Forcing Naruto, to jump out of his seat and over the desk! "What the hell...!?" And then whips his head over his shoulders, watching a woman charging in and busting the door down with her foot!

Then coming inside with panic and heavy breathing, her red eyes wide in panic as she adjust her glasses. Her long and messy red hair...which no doubt, the woman was probably sleeping on her desk. Points with urgency. "Kusakage-sama, we have big trouble! The...the prisoner we have apprehended, has escape and is going on a mass killing!"

"What?! How the hell did he get out!?" Shouted Naruto, as he ran up towards the girl...grabbing his Kage cloak from the hanger and rushes out with his assistant. Throwing one arm through a hole and then the other with his other arm, to then start speeding up and pumping Chakra down into his feet! "Do you know where Ryuzetsu is?!" He asked his assistant, who shook her head and grabs the edge of one the hall walls, flinging herself around and running against the wall while then hopping off!

Adjusting and tidying up her Purple tank top, long sleeves shirt as she goes and buttoning the shirt down below her abs, exposing her mesh shirt underneath with a white blouse underneath it. Still wearing her short black shorts and knee high sandals. "She was sent on a recon mission in the north, investigating and helping out with the Land of Cloud, you suggested for her to do remember Kusakage?" The girl berated at the man. Who blinked his blue eyes and then sheepishly looks away from her.

To which she faced back forward and nudges her head towards the east hall, directing him and tracking the enemy down. As they make their way through the halls and meeting up, with some of the FOREST Anbu Ninjas along the way. "As for where Risa Kurukichi is? You had her going on a Diplomat mission with the Land of Winds, Kazaekage Gaara. About shipping and importing some of the Ninjas, who can't become or haven't passed their Academy test, to migrate over here and take on our tests. To see and judge, if they are allowed to be one or not."

"Yeah, I remember that." Naruto stated and looks to his right. Facing one of the Anbu who nodded at him, as the ones on his right side. Went ahead and disperse from him and the woman...silently asking them to go and assist those who had received terrible injuries, or had fallen in battle trying to stopping this derange criminal! Much as he wants to say or think his wife...Is wrong about him, can't blame for where her heart was coming from. "Kazekage, was informing us and the Kages of other lands. About there being quite an abundance of graduates, still being left behind and wanted to be sure...if some of the new Teachers are the problems, or their lack of learning anything is to blame." Naruto continued saying, while then shaking his head.

"Anyway Karin...Do we know where he is going and heading to...let alone, how the fuck he even managed to recover and gain his Chakra back?" Asked the blonde man. As he watches the red hair woman, who is Karin Uzumaki; busting one of the tall and menacing doors down, with a simple kick of her shoe and continues running down.

Alerting Naruto to where they were heading now..."Never mind, think know where we are heading too." Growled the man. As he clicked his tongue and feeling a slight sweat drop, pouring down his forehead. " _Shit...does he know about the experimental scrolls, I've been working on for a long while?"_ Thought the Kusakage. As he moved and flicked his hand over his back, signaling the Anbu's to grab their weapons and prepare for one of their strongest Jutsu at hand...or at least, disabling techniques to stop the man in his place.

"No...he must've killed the guards standing in front of his cell." Karin informed the Kage. As they began jumping and leaping down couple flight of stairs and ramps, with some of the Anbus. Using their Chakra against their hands, to help them slide diagonally down the steel and gray looking brick smooth walls. To then landing and rolling forward against the nice and smooth marble brown, gray and red bricks...forming and making a pattern of the tailed beasts. "As for how he got Chakra back into his system..." The red hair paused a bit and turned her head. Then she looks at Naruto, with a serious expression with her red eyes all he needed to know.

"Orochi sage mode...Fuck, he probably didn't know it or unknowingly, tapped into the Nature Chakra and replenished himself and recovered any injuries...Hinata-hime, probably had left on him." Growled Naruto frustratingly. Yeah that will definitely do it and since Sage Chakra, is different from regular Chakra and you don't need to worry about, conjuring your own Chakra to perform Jutsu...The Sage Chakra, can be awaken and used by tapping into the Nature energy or gathering them while being still...As for recovering injuries you had sustain. He wasn't entirely sure about that, but if it was enough to help him move and breaking free of their top security measures and even breaking through some of the Chakra sealing barriers...Yeah, this is definitely bad and considering the direction they were heading towards; no doubt in his mind. He will be wanting to use his Time travel scroll to use for whatever rotten ideas, is rushing through that criminal like mind of his!

"Either way we need to hurry before he grabs the scrolls!" Karin announced. She hops and then leaps over some of the groaning Ninja's, who were downed and knocked out cold from trying to stop the deranged criminal from accessing towards the Scroll Vaults. "What I don't understand...is how he was able to find our vaults? Where we keep the most dangerous and secretive of Jutsu..." Karin stated while shifting her head at Naruto.

Who which shrugged his shoulders and then smiled, when one of the Anbu. Appeared next to him and handed him a folder. "Thanks, maybe this will shed some light." The blonde male stated as they make a turn, heading down couple more flight of stairs. That is leading them to the vaults and are about to approach the doors in mere seconds. "Well that solves that mystery..." Naruto growled out and threw the folder to the Anbu, who quickly disappeared and appeared back with their ranks. "Yamazaki, has a record of being able to find and discovered any scrolls...as one of his professions. States, he is able to steal items without actual need to research or gathering info of where they're hidden."

After saying that he and his Anbu, along with Karin all leaps towards the door! With Karin, kicking it open with a diver kick and sliding across the floor, quickly throwing five Kunai bomb tags ahead of her! Which slammed and made contact around the flooring, surrounding the man who was just about to leaps up onto the platform, only to get thrown off and yelled in surprised from the explosions!

Naruto, who was still in the air began summoning Shadow clones of himself. To which then they all began diving forward and erupting into smoke, with different color Rasengan being used and summoned in hopes of, hitting and stopping Yamazaki, in his place. But unable to do so and the clones who were trying to hit him...were getting kicked and thrown away from him. All with one arm too, as he grabs the first Shadow Clone...by the face and swung him around into the second clone. Which both Rasengan's made contact and blew up upon impact! Erupting into a small explosion, which got and destroyed couple more Shadow clones. Forcing a domino effect with the others Rasengan attacks and destroying more of Naruto clones!

Though Naruto himself, who swerved and weaved between each and evading all the explosions. Arch his arm back and formed his golden Rasengama, ready to smack it into Yamazaki. Who had his back turned and away from the man...Then suddenly replacing himself with one of the Anbu, by using the Substitute or Kawamari Jutsu, as some will call it. Switching places with an object or log...but instead the man went and uses it, to switch with one of the Ninja's in the room. Forcing Naruto; to cancel out his Rasengan and crash coursed with the Anbu in front of him. With the two of them grunting and yelping out in pain, rolling off the platform and quickly kicked themselves off from one another.

Sliding and gliding their hands against the marble flooring. Then the Anbu quickly went through some hand signs and threw two fingers forward. "Lightning Style: Fire Bolt Jutsu!" The Anbu shouted. Firing off thick lightning bolts straight towards Yamazaki. Who tilt and turned his body to the left, then to the right and even ducking from one bolt. Firing towards his head, forcing the attack to hit and blasts into two Anbu's who jumped behind him! Ready to slice their swords through the back of his neck, only to yelp and scream out in pain, from the Fire Bolt Jutsu!

The man snickered while crouched down, as he swiped a large knife from his pocket with his left arm. Deflecting and redirecting the Fire Bolts back towards the Anbu, who was firing them and forcing them to stop their attacks, while flipping backwards and away from the attacks. "You fools think can stop me?! I won't be stopped, I will not let my path to destroying those who ruined my life...come to a stop here!" He announced. Yamazaki then turned his head over shoulders, watching what looked to be Karin, rushing straight towards him with a Kunai...laced with Poison on the edge of the blade.

He quickly twirled out of the way from Karin's attempt to slash at him, then went on the defensive by using just his boot. To deflect and strike her Kunai, whenever she tries to reach close to him and stabbing him with the weapon, then yelping out in pain from Yamazaki. Managing to get the tip of his boot, against the young woman wrist. Forcing the Kunai to fly into the air, forcing her to gasp and whip her head up at the weapon! Widening her red eyes in great fear of Yamazaki...appearing above the weapon in a cartwheel like fashion, ready to kick the bottom of his foot against the weapon and having it go flying straight towards Karin!

"Karin!" Naruto shouted. Running forward and slingshot, a Shadow clone straight towards the woman. Who grunted out in surprise from feeling the Kusakage's Shadow clone, ramming into her and then yelling out in pain from the Kunai. Shooting down into it and through the clone, receiving the poison and then...disappeared into a puff of smoke. Karin, who was kicked away from the Kunai, felt safe and secure arms grabbing her and sliding across the marble floor. With Anbu, running and gathering around the two of them. "Hey, hey you okay?! Your alright...the poison didn't get you did it?!" The young man asked frantically!

"Ow, hey!" He suddenly shouted when he felt. Her hand slapping against him and hopping off from his arms. Though sighed in relieved when the red hair Uzumaki, smiled at him and nods while adjusting her glasses.

"I'm fine Kusakage-sama...Thanks for the save." And then the two of them whipped their attention forward and had their eyes shrinking into tiny dots. At the sight of the man...grabbing and swiping the experimental Jutsu Scroll; that the Kusakage had been making over the past several years! Laughing insanely and being covered by multicolored Chakra, swirling and surrounding the man. To then beginning to distort and vortex right in front of them.

"Yes...yes, I can finally be rid of this future!" Cackled the insane man. Raising the scroll high above his head with the one arm. Stuffing and pocketing his knife back into it's holster. "With this scroll...and this power coursing through my hands. I will be able to travel in any time period or important parts of history!" He then lowered his head very slowly. Staring straight towards the dumbfounded Ninjas and their fish-looking faces. "And the first location I will be heading too..." Which had Naruto widening his eyes, beginning to get up and run on over towards the man.

" **Hear me scroll! Take me to the time period of Hinata Hyuga...first becoming a full fledged NINJA!"**

"No!" Screamed Naruto and was about to touched the man, hoping to pull him out and away from the massive amount of Chakra. Swirling and surrounding the man...for only get blasted away and flying straight towards a wall. Getting caught by the Anbu and Karin, as they all landed onto the floor and slides away from the platform. Shielding themselves and blocking the blinding light that is happening in the center of the room. Hearing the howling laughter of the derange man's voice, echoing everywhere and booming loudly into their ear drums...

After a good three minutes of unable to see or getting up on their feet. From the howling winds and powerful gusts in the Scroll vaults...With the other many scrolls inside the vault, flying and unraveling from their shelves and smacking into anything and everything. Began smacking and hitting against Naruto, Karin and the Anbu. And then...everything came to a stop and the papers, cloths and curtains hanging off from their banister...came falling down or flapping back to normal. With couple of the scrolls that were thrown out from their shelves. Bouncing and rolling about in the room, finally came to a stop with a few of them, rolling their way over towards the Kusakage and his Ninja's.

As they moved their arms away and slowly down on the floor. Breathing and gasping lightly...trying to comprehend of what the hell just happened. While Naruto; staring at the pedal-stool, of where one of his experimental time travel Jutsu scrolls was...is burned up and destroyed on the spot. The contents and sealing ink inside of it, was used up and had burned the entirety of the scroll...Which make sense, considering how dense and strong the Chakra stored inside of it was? Would have destroyed the scroll entirely with little effort!

The young man finally got up from the floor, wobbling his feet when doing so and then fully stood up. His cloak waving and moving with him, as he took long stride steps over towards the platform and coming to a stop in front of the scroll. Hearing Karin ordering and commanding the Anbu...to go and search for the man, in case he might still be here and didn't know how to use the scroll properly. "Damn it...Damn it, damn it, damn it all to hell!" Naruto suddenly shouted and completely destroyed the scroll. By breaking it in his hands, squeezing it tightly and snapping it apart. Alerting everyone in the room to his direction.

"Kusakage-sama...?" One of the Anbu asks softly. Watching the man hanging his head down, while slumping his arms and began shaking his head. "It will be alright...we will find him sir!" Announced the Male Anbu. Though had to stop from standing attention, when the blonde man...scratched his cheek in a very embarrassed and sheepish fashion. Turned his head over his shoulders and having quite the look of...fear.

"You guys don't understand. That, that scroll contained one of my Ultimate and Experimental Jutsu, I have been making for nearly fifteen years of my life. By accidentally tapping and experimenting with one of my Fuinjutsu...Or sealing Jutsu, as a teen. I accidentally...found a way to create a Space-Time travel formula with my seals. Which would allow anyone to travel through time, to a certain point of their lives or the world." The man then turns around facing at the group. His eyes closed and having the most ' _My ass is so going to be burned alive'_ expression he ever wore in his life!

Except the one time and day, where he was watching over the children for Hinata the one day? He gotten hungry along with Himawari and Boruto who were Naruto's and Hinata's children, were starving and had found one of the hidden stash of Cinnamon buns, Hinata had been saving for herself for nearly a month! As well as being special gifts from the Land of Winds, Kazekage; who had giving them to the young woman for helping out greatly in their village. Upon returning home, after a Clone had dispersed from the Kage office...Hinata, nearly lost her cool and went all ape crazy on Naruto!

Course she went easy on the kids, knowing they didn't had anything to do with it. But Naruto...he had to suffer the full frontal attack by his loving wife, who during her anger and frustration. Went ahead and made his very expensive, rare limited addition Ramen noodles for dinner that night. For herself and the children, as means to paying back for eating her Cinnamon buns! "Eheh...Hinata-hime is so going to kill me for this...especially if she learns and hears when exactly Yamazaki. Is traveling to a important time of he life as a Ninja..." He said. This had everyone staring at one another and to Karin, while then facing back at the young man. Who gulps and stretches his collar...causing Karin, to literally throw one arm in front of her chest, with wide mouth expression when he said.

"He went to the time line of Hinata-hime...beating Haku and saving everyone, at the Land of Waves Mission." Is all he stated and began rushing on out of the Jutsu vaults. With the others following right behind him and asking what they should do, or what can they do? If the criminal was traveling back in time and is going to kill Hinata..."Yeah, we will start fading out of existence...and this time period we have made. Will cease to exists...unless I can get to the Leaf village, go to Hinata-hime and asks her where she left the second Time travel scroll at. Maybe...just maybe, we will be able to reach him in time, before he goes and murders my wife!" He announced and told everyone to get the room ready and prepared for him, so he can get his Hiraishin ready and prime to transport him towards the Land of Fire!

Hopes of being able to reach the time scroll in time, before Yamazaki has his ways in the past!

Unaware that fates...has something else in mind or in this case. Has plans for two very important people of their lives, will experience one heck of a mission in their life time!

Xxx

 **Glimpse of The Future!: Hinata's Story.**

 **Xxx**

It was the next day bright and early in the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire. Birds were chirping, grass were whistling and dancing in rhythm with the other grass, from the nice and warm breeze of the Summer season! The large and huge amount of modernize buildings and construction of the village, were nice and evenly out, with the mighty Kage mountain still standing tall and mighty in the back of the village. And beyond the village, were towers and skyscrapers of business citizens, villages and even cities were built and made beyond the mountain. In a way to expand their resources and allowing more people, to come and visit or even living among the Leaf village. While the Ninja side of the village, which is also keeping up and in tabs with the more modernized city behind the mountains.

Were also making sure to keep up with the times, as people from all different Lands and Villages. Can be see walking, chatting and shopping with one another...buying some coffee and herbal teas, with some of them arm wrestling and challenging one another in some friendly competitions. To even watching and staring at some of the news reports appearing on different types of wide-screen looking TV's and network stations. While the children were happily giggling and running about, with their toys and friends, to even some hanging out and chatting with one another...with what appears to be collector cards and even trading cards; boasting and talking to one another with their collection.

While some were laughing and giggling with some of their friends, wrapping an arm over their necks and ruffling their hair. Telling them how they were lying about having the Ultimate, rare edition and hard to find trading card of the 7th Hokage, Hinata Hyuga. Stating how there so rare to find or get...that even the makers or distribution of said card company. Don't even have the cards, minus the promotional ones of Hinata Hyuga, stating how these are so rare and hard to find. They, including their own children. Aren't even able to get lucky for the cards...as the owner or their boss. Didn't want these cards to be very common and with the stats the Hokage card has, will make the trading card game...quite unbalanced and unfair.

Yeah it was quite peaceful in the Ninja world...there are still troublemakers and the usual Ninjas or bandits out there causing trouble. So having Ninja teams and graduates Genin teams, to carry out and completing missions, are still a thing and working hard to show their skills, to promote their villages and show just how strong and powerful they are! To even hoping to one day attend to one of the most highlighted parts of the Leaf village...The Chuunin Exams!

" _We are now reporting live from our studios! To get our insights and interview with one of the founders and leaders of the Leaf village, who is attending to us today."_ The wide-screen TV audio. Suddenly had change to a young woman voice, echoing and speaking through the loud speakers. Interrupting some of the stations and networks shows, with a famous interview studios. That goes and interviews many different people and Ninja's. To which showed quite the nice looking room, with tan color looking couches and sofas. With the woman having quite the figure, wearing what appears to be nice looking blouse, with red color looking buttons, with the sleeves reaching down to the woman shoulders. With her brunette hair tied up into a bun and having professional looking glasses, with her lilac irises staring happily over at their guest. Getting everyone in the village, to silently clap and cheered lightly at seeing their Hokage! " _If you could come on out Lady Hokage, we can get things started...and don't worry!"_ The lady giggled as she watches how sheepish and embarrassed the Hokage.

Looks and is even cutely leaning her head forward, off the camera. Poke her head in front of the camera and blushes lightly, giving a light wave to everyone who is watching. While carefully making her way over to the open sofa. Making sure to have her Kage robes, not knocking or brushing into anything with the kanji words of "Seventh" being shown on the back of the cloak. Hinata, extend her arm and happily shook hands with the lady, who greeted her back with a smile. Watching the lovely woman sitting down gently and carefully onto the sofa. Letting out a low whoa as she sunk in, earning some giggles and laughter from everyone in the studio and even the lady herself. " _Heh...very soft, nice cushions you have here..."_ Hinata giggled out. Getting some more laughter from the studio, as it is very hard to be serious around the girl. Just being around the young woman and feeling this amazing, calming aura from her...just makes you feel really comfortable. " _Hello Nirashi and everyone in the Leaf village."_ Hinata greeted to the woman first and then bows to the Camera.

Like Nirashi, Hinata's purple color hair is also tied up in a nice bun. With her bangs hanging and dancing lightly next to her eyes, adjusting her comfortable looking shoulder sleeve outfit of hers. With a open v-hole near the neck and collarbone. With smooth and nice looking sleek long-sleeve pants she is adjusting against her leg...getting comfortable on the sofa and trying her best not to sink into the cushion. " _You want to switch seats Hokage? I would not mind at all."_ Giggled Nirashi. Which Hinata shook her hands and head, saying how she is quite fine. That and she probably would sink in the cushions too, earning some more laughter from the reporter. " _Ah you're probably right, alright how about you go and hang off the edge of the arm rest then?"_ She suggested and just laughs some more. As Hinata insisted she is fine and then joked how, she doesn't want to look improper in front of her assistants.

Xxx

This had gained a lot of attention throughout the village, especially to the household Hinata herself lives at. With two incredible children she and Naruto, had raised and given birth too...One looking almost similar to that of Hinata! Her legs cutely kicking up and down behind her, touching and tapping her toes against the nice tan color carpet floors, humming in delight and smiling fondly at her mother on the TV screen. Her bright blue color eyes with one black pupil in the middle of them. Glisten excitedly at how beautiful and wonderful her mother, looked on the screen...with her amazing Kage robes and beautiful dress that she, herself suggested for her mother to wear today.

Her name is Himawari Uzumaki/Hyuga, the youngest family member of the household. "Boruto-nii-san, the show is on!" Called the girl. Lightly turning her head over her shoulder, moving her yellow coat over top of her blue, skirt like dress reaching down her waist. "Come on, you don't want to miss mama's interview!" She giggled out and heard her brother, shouting and calling out that he will be there in a minute. Which she just happily rolled her eyes and places her chin, back on top of her hands laughing. "Don't even dare use Byakugan either! You know what happened last time?" She teased and grins brightly at the young blonde boy, rushing his way over and coming to a stop next to Himawari's left side.

"Yeah, yeah I know...don't need to remind me." Boruto chuckled and leans back against his hands. Rubbing one hand over his spiky blonde hair and then quickly adjusting, his black open jacket that had red strips going down his sleeves, including his long sleeve black pants. Wearing a white t-shirt underneath. "So did mama embarrassed herself?" He joked. Receiving a punch in the shoulder with a fake gasp, from Himawari. Who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No...but she was being adorable while stepping out onto the stage!" Himawari giggled. While hopping up onto her knees and quickly grabs her Ninja headband. That flew right out of her forehead and nearly down into the floor. Sighing lightly and placing it back around her forehead, then laughs lightly when it slips lightly across one of her eyes. Adjusting it once more and began whining lightly...never she could figure out how to tie these things into knots. "Boruto...can you?" Himawari asked with a light pout. Then smiled happily with a cute blush, when the boy chuckled at her and nods his head, already on it and began tying his sisters headband into a tight knot. While making sure the special headband of hers, wouldn't be sliding off and is firmly in placed. He then gently pats her head and got a happy giggled from her.

While then going back to his seat and resumes watching the interview of their mother, on the TV screen. " _So, Lady Hokage...we have heard that ties with other Lands, especially those in the Land of Cloud; The Lightning village. Are going very smoothly, is there anything you could tell us about our relationship of their village?"_ Nirashi asks while leaning against her lap. Watching the Hyuga woman nodding happily with a bright smile, raising a hand and gently leans against the arm rest.

" _Of course, I do not mind at all, our relationship with the Land of Cloud. Has definitely recovered fully...Even though they have sent a lot of apologetic letters and emails. About what happened in the past..."_ Hinata then giggled while rubbing her whisker cheeks on the left side of her face. " _I constantly try and remind them that I had forgiven them, things were quite different in the past. I hold no animosity with them at all!"_ She then turned towards the came. Tilting her head with one of her bangs, sliding against her shoulder blade. " _I had actually found out about this, after the first Chuunin exams back 15 years ago everyone. So please, if I must say it here...You are all forgiven."_ Informed the Female Hyuga. Getting some nods and claps from the audience and even Nirashi herself.

" _I bet they all are watching this station Lady Hokage, no doubt your message went through."_ Informed the reporter while tapping and adjusting some of the papers on her lap. As she then places them against her knee, going through some statistics and wondering about what kind of interactions she had with the Land of Cloud? To even asking if it was true...they can party like no other lands out there. Jokingly and teasingly, making Hinata to blush lightly and looking away sheepishly.

"Mama is so cool!" Himawari stated happily. Just enjoying her brother's presence as the two watches the interview. Knowing full well, it was a Shadow clone at the studio. Considering the real Hinata, just came into the living room. Holding and carrying what seems to be some clothes and laundry, humming and singing a soft upbeat tune.

"Of course she is cool, she is the Hokage! Kage's are suppose to be cool and awesome whenever they make appearances!" Boruto countered and then smirked down at Himawari. Who looked at him and puffed her cheeks annoyingly. "But dad is cooler! He is able to teleport between Land of Grass and Land of Fire, and even knows a whole lot of variation style Jutsu and techniques!" This had Hinata, who was sitting down on a chair and folding clothes. To blink her eyes and looks up towards the children...sweat-dropping at Boruto, causing somewhat trouble to his little sister. By going into another discussion about how her Husband, is better than herself.

"Nuh-uh! Mama is cooler than daddy, the things she did and help making this village a better place; shows that she is able to do things that daddy can't do!" Himawari countered. While then leaning back and then stuck her tongue out. From Boruto's deadpanned expression, then crosses his arms having the expression of 'don't you know dad is also a Kage?' expression. "Oh-oh right...but still!" Himawari then thrust an arm out towards their mother. Whom flinched and quickly went back to folding the clothes, humming nervously...hoping she is feigning about being interested in their conversation.

"Didn't mama make a Jutsu or technique, in order to counter-attack the Gentle fist style. As well fought very powerful and strong Ninjas!" Exclaimed Himawari. As the two of them were now standing and looking at one another, both whisker marks on their cheeks contorting lightly with their challenging smiles. As they then blinked their eyes and faced over at the TV screen, when they heard Nirashi asking Hinata...for they are running out of time. If she has any encouraging words for those, who will be entering the Chuunin exams this year?

Which the mother/Hokage happily looks up with a hum and then eye smiles at everyone towards the camera. " _Work well with your team and take any given advice's to heart! Don't let your teammates down and they won't let you down."_ She then raises a hand and folded it into a fist. " _And never give up your dream! Work together, plan together and bounce ideas off each other...You are family and family needs to work together!"_ The tone and the amazing determined look in her eyes, staring towards the camera. Gave goosebumps to Himawari and Boruto, who couldn't help but smile and nod at their shadow cloned Mother...feeling as if she was really telling them that. To which she would always say it, whenever the Chuunin exams were getting closer. Watching the clone disappearing in a puff of smoke. Having Nirashi, who heard this looking quite determined and full of energy from the speech alone!

" _You've heard it from her folks! And to those who are attending to the Chuunin exams, take these words to heart and no doubt you will get far. This is Nirashi Huguru, signing off!"_ Thus the staff credits began rolling, signifying the end of the show. To which Himawari happily walks over to the coffee table and turns the TV off.

"So...um, think I was alright on the TV?" Hinata finally asked. While tilting her head towards her children, who turn and tilted their body halfway. Then grinning widely at her, stating how beautiful she looked and even complimented how, she looked quite cool and professional on there. Earning a blush from their mother, who raised a hand up to her mouth. Giving a quiet giggle. "Th-thanks, Himawari and Boruto." The mother stated and began finishing up with the laundry. Surprising the children of how fast she even got them folded. "Are the two of you excited and pump for the Chuunin exams this year?" She asked with a curious tone.

Giving a light worry towards Himawari, who shrugged her shoulders and closes her blue eyes. "I think will wait another year Mama, much I think can do it. I don't want to stress myself or my team, into going through the exams without any experiences." She said. Getting a nod from Hinata and then leans back, when Himawari suddenly got close and hangs off the mother's knees. "Hey Mama, what was it like when you started the Chuunin exams huh! Was it dangerous like daddy said they were." She asked and began rapidly asking questions and things, Hinata couldn't answer. Or shifting her head away and humming lightly, trying her best to answering some of the questions that Himawari, was rapidly asking her mother. But...unable to do so, with how fast she is talking and is quite hyper.

"Himawari! Come on now." Boruto quickly scolded while hitting her head. Making Himawari whine and having a tear drop hanging from her eyes, while faking some sniffles towards her brother. "You know mom won't be able to answer all of these questions, with you asking another right away!" He scolded though yelped. When he felt Hinata, flicking his nose and having him hold onto it and then hang his head low.

"Boruto, what did I said about hitting Himawari...even though, it was just a tap." Hinata scolded. Getting the boy to apologize, while Himawari stuck her tongue out...only getting the same flick on the nose like Boruto, from the mother. "And Himawari." Her tone was firm and laughed lightly at the hanging heads of her children. Who then bounced back immediately, when their mother happily giggles and places the clothes onto the table and brought them into a hug. "Good, now as for the question Himawari...the Chuunin exams in the past, was definitely dangerous and rigorously difficult." She informed and gently places her hands onto her lap, staring at the two children who were looking at her with big grins.

"If anything and considering my situation at the time, with my team?" She then looks up in thought and eye smiles back at the children. "You could say, we would've lost our lives if we didn't work together back then. Especially...well, you already know." She said while standing up and ruffling the two kids hairs. Which they happily nodded and began following their mother, when she began walking down the hall and heading on up the stairs of their house. "Come on, we got some cleaning to do upstairs." She called down to the two.

"Was it true!" Boruto was first to ask. Rushing his way up the steps, with Himawari right behind him. Both sliding and using the railing bars to keep them balance. "Did Orochimaru actually attacked you and your team mama?" He asked and jumps up the last step. With Himawari, also doing the same with a cute little 'ha' and proceeds following her brother and mother.

Which Hinata turns her head at the two, having her lavender eyes closing halfway. "Yeah..." She softly said. While then humming...she knows Naruto had giving his side of the story, but should she give her side of the story and reasoning for Orochimaru for being there? "But don't worry, he didn't stick to long during the Forest of Death part of the exams. Thanks to the Anbu and your father coming in to the rescue." She lied and proceeds heading towards a bathroom, bending down and opening up one of the cabinets.

Though this wasn't exactly what Himawari and Boruto wanted for an answer...Their mother has been always secretive about her progress, as a Ninja. Maybe once in awhile or out of the blue...she will tell them little about her history; when she was either doing some missions that doesn't seem fitting for her skills and ability. While some of her tales of her bringing the Hyuga Main and Half branch, back together and living as a full family. "Mooom!" They both whined at the same time and slouching their shoulders. Getting Hinata to raise her head and hissed, when she accidentally bump into the top of the cabinet...

Grabbing some cloths and some spray cleaner bottles under the sinks. As she then stood up and closes the doors. "I know, it isn't the answers you both are looking for. But believe me..." She then giggled and handed each one, a duster and a spray cleaner. "What's behind us is behind us, and considering it isn't something you both should know. Besides." Hinata said with a shrug of her shoulders and walks on out of the bathroom. With the two children, following right behind her and groaning in slight annoyance about their mother...Once again, evading anything relating to her skills. Though smiled happily and laughed when the mother, manage to reach out and tickled both of their sides. "You're mother and father is safe and sound, got through the exams without any problems. Which the same will no doubt, will go great for the two of you in the future...Well, Boruto and then Himawari." She giggled.

The two children sighs and just shrug towards one another...figuring that is the best they'll get from their mother. Answering to their questions about the Chuunin Exams, she took 15 years ago. If anything and everything they know about their mom, is that she was able to become Hokage. Is quite strong and skilled in the Ninja way, but yet...anyone or any person they tried to ask about the woman? Just seems to be the same or being told. ' _If you don't know much about your mother, then would make sense to ask her yourself.'_. While a few of them just laughed and teased at the children, with that very somewhat annoying quote, a quote their father always says whenever they tried asking him.

Of what it is that makes their mother so strong and powerful? The three came to a stop when their mother stops in front of the bedroom, she and their father shares. Opening it up for the two of them, while tilting her head and having her hair sway lightly. "Alright then, Himawari and Boruto...you two will be cleaning and dusting my bedroom alright?" She told them and watched the two kids leaning forward and peeking through the bedroom. Earning a big smile from the mother, who places the cloth in her hand over the shoulder and extends an arm out. "Only places you can reach and are able to clean...You both are not go anywhere near the electrical cords or plugs okay? Dust the desks, some of our old items and around the bookshelves. Either than that..." She then leans forward to and shift her gaze around.

"You only have the closet left, so when you get done with those chores. You can go back and do whatever you want okay!" She beamed and then sweat dropped. When the two of them leans back from the door and deadpanned at her. "...Okay." She laughed. "You can also clean your own rooms." Which the two grinned widely...They don't like it when their mother, does everything for herself and would insist on doing most of the chores. Yeah sure, Shadow clone and everything...but that costs Chakra and they don't want their mom. Wasting energy like that just for them! They're the Hokage children, they have to show they're not lazy at all and competent enough, to doing things by themselves and with their own hands.

"Mama if we do a good job cleaning and dusting your room..." Himawari began saying while sheepishly kicking and sliding her foot on the floor. "Will it be alright...If you could tell us, what it is that inspired you to becoming a Ninja and even possibly telling us, what it is that makes you really strong and amazing!" Begged the girl. Clasping her hands together and giving the puppy eyes look to the mother.

Who sighs lightly and then looks away with her eyes, halfway closed. "I thought have told you two already, what...what made me becoming a Ninja and what makes me strong?" Hinata lightly said. Staring over at the two children, who began shaking their heads. Surprising the mother and needs to be sure. "Wait...I didn't?" She asked and saw the kids nodding their heads. Making Hinata, stare vacantly at the two. Shifting her lavender eyes left and right, while giggling. "OH! Then..."

"Well you have...but every time, we do ask?" Boruto began saying. Sheepishly looking away and closing his eyes halfway, with a somewhat annoyed and irritated look. "Something seems to always come up and having you, become so distracted...That you completely forget, what you were saying and change all attention to whatever is important." Informed the blonde hair boy. Who then pumped his arms and then swipe an arm outward. "So come on! This is the only time where you're not busy and having Hokage business!"

This had Himawari nodding, while also pumping her arms. "Yeah, yeah like Nii-san said! Please tell us how or what it is that makes you a strong Ninja!" She exclaimed. As the two of them then claps their hands together and began saying please. Causing the mother to step back and then paled lightly...never knowing how much this seemed to bothered the children.

"I...I am not all that special you know?" Hinata stated and nearly steps back. When the two continued with their begging and even going saying, how they literally want to know about her and what made her a great Ninja! Not caring if she is modest about not being special or strong. Earning even some more sweat drop...As she then sighs and bashfully looks away with a light blush. "Alright...if you two really want to know." She began saying and then thumbs at the room. "I will tell the two of you of what made me become a Ninja and what or where my strength comes from...Okay?" She then giggled at the excited cheers the two of them were having, with Himawari hopping into the air and immediately heads on into the room.

"Yes Ma'am!" Boruto then throw his fist out. "Promise?" He asks with a wide smile, reminding Hinata of a younger Naruto. Which had the woman giggling and nodding at her son, while connecting her own fist into the boy's.

"It's a promise...now go on, don't want Himawari beat you right?" Hinata teased. Causing Boruto to blink his eyes open and stares at the room. While bulging his eyes into spheres and rushes on in after Himawari, shouting and fighting over certain places he will cleaned up or dust off. While stating he will no doubt do a thorough job, than what she can do. Making the mother to sigh and shake her head...they definitely got their personality from their father. Despite what anyone says about, the two of them also having Hinata's personality, which personality she wished she knew...considering how shy and bashful as well modest she was as a young child? She doesn't see any of that in either Himawari or Boruto...well, maybe when they feel sheepish about something or quite shy, over something they don't understand and can be quite worried about those getting frustrated. If they tried asking for some help...well that is more Boruto's slash Naruto's stubbornness.

Xxx

After giving them their task and continuing down the hallway, in order to clean and dust the walls and painting, Himawari and Boruto. Were beginning to do their job in their father and mother's bedroom. Cleaning and dusting off some of the shelves and books that were laid about in the room, most of the belongings though were mostly their mother's. As their father, didn't want to over bearing this room with his junk, as he would say all the time to their mother. But honestly, knows their mom wouldn't mind at all if he did bring his things or not!

Boruto, who had come in after Himawari got a head start, informed the young sister that she can go and clean out the closet. While he goes and dusts off the book shelves...any places that she couldn't reach at all. Getting the girl to happily nod and heads on over towards the closet. She enjoys cleaning the closet the most, on the account she can pretend and wear some of her mother's amazing clothing. Or pretend to be her mother with said clothing, or just admiring the amount of clothes she has in the closet...if she ever really wears them all that often.

If anything and the way their mother behaves? She rarely wear any of these fancy clothes or expensive looking ones. Which suits her kind of personality, she is definitely one to be of a simple and carefree living kind of person. Who rather wear what she wants, without needing to feel all dressing up or needing to impress someone...Well, minus those who are on business trips or DOES, need to look the part to greeting somebody of wealth and importance. The bedroom is quite nice looking and has a lot of things their mom and dad, had collected over the years, during their careers as Ninjas. Even some nick-knacks; Hinata finds cute or adorable. Too even some of their friends presents and gifts were placed about on the books shelves and even on her desk.

"Himawari, please be mindful of what you are doing alright? I don't want to dig you out of mother's clothes again." Boruto called out. While tiptoeing to reach the higher shelves, with his cleaner bottle and was cloth, swiping and wiping thoroughly on the mahogany book shelves. Then coughing and spluttering out some of the dirt, getting into his mouth and even his eyes. As the boy tries desperately and carefully, wiping his sleeves over his eyes.

"Okay, it's not like I am going to get buried again." Himawari announced and sarcastically said. Getting a small yeah from Boruto. The girl went ahead and slides the door open, with a little tug and grunting of her voice. Then stretching her head backwards and her feet, digging into the carpet a bit while sliding forward a bit...

The young girl then yelps when she nearly slips and flies backwards, from the door opening up for her finally. While tumbling over some of her mother's shoes and some items, her and Boruto collected for her over the years. Yelping lightly and rubbing her butt, from feeling one of the toys...poking up against her butt cheek. Forcing the girl to humph and glare at what appears to be an action figure, in a fighting and heroic pose. "Bah." She groaned out and drops the toy back into its place.

Himawari, hops back onto her feet and heads on over towards the now open closet. "Yeah, am good." The girl giggled out when she heard her brother. Asking if she was alright, at the same time looking over his shoulders and then smiled. Going back to his work, while Himawari took couple steps forward and lets out a low coo of amazement! "Oh wow! Look how pretty some of these dresses are...!" The sister giggled out, reaching a hand out forward and stretching out what appears to be a purple V-cut open dress hem and pulls it out. Far enough for Boruto to look, smiling in amazement of how beautiful it look and the sparkles that were glittering from the dress. Himawari, just had a cute little blush on her face and a happy expression. "I wonder why mother never wears this anymore?" She asked.

"I think she still does Himawari, whenever her and father go on their dates. I think she wore that last week." Explained the blonde hair brother. Who hops down from a chair and moves on over towards the computer desk. Getting the girl to raise her head lightly with a low 'ah' and proceeds to start, pulling and tugging some of the dresses as well coats, out from the closet. Being very mindful of what she is doing and making sure, none of the expensive looking dresses won't tear when doing so. "Please be careful Himawari..."

"I AM!" Himawari retorted as she felt one of the dresses or a purple looking coat. Getting caught and being slight pain in the ass, to getting it out from the hanger. "This coat...just, doesn't want to get off the hanger!" Himawari growled and grunted out. As she decided to start shaking it and wiggling in place, wondering it would shake the coat hanging, from the bar and just plop on down to the floor. But being quite stubborn in doing so...forcing the girl to puff her cheeks and decides to step into the closet. Facing towards the hard to see purple color looking coat and began shaking it from there. "Come on mister coat, get off the hanger! Mama wants us to clean and you are being stubborn!"

The girl continued struggling and shaking the coat, till the hanger began slipping and sliding right out, from the collar of the jacket. Although, when the sleeve fell halfway...the hanger also got caught onto another jacket in the closet. Much smaller than the one Himawari, was trying to pull down off from the coat rack. The girl then lets out a squeal of fright and flew out of the closet, grunting and yelping from all the dresses and jackets, falling and laying on top of the girl and around her.

Alerting Boruto to his sister, by whipping his head around and stares towards the girl. Then lets out a frustrated sigh of breath..."Himawari." He groaned and stood upright. Throwing his cleaning cloth down on the desk and begins walking on over towards the girl. "What did I told you?" He scolded and stood couple inches form her, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at the girl.

Who looked up at him, cutely moving the purple jacket sleeves away from her eyes. Blushing and smiling sheepishly at her brother, then blinked her eyes when something else fell onto her lap. Forcing the two children to stare down at what appears...to be a very old, dusty and tattered looking gray color jacket. With fire designs on the shoulders and forearm of the jacket...having tears, charred bits on it and even looking to be having quite the hole in the right area of the jacket, where the right chest would be? All the while, having what seems to be burnt badly through whatever deeds it went through.

"Huh...does this, does this belong to mama?" Himawari asked. After removing and setting all the clothes aside and folding them into a neat little pile. As she stood up and shakes the destroyed old looking jacket. Watching some of the strings attached to the collar, flying off and hitting the floor. Forcing Boruto to lean down, picking it up and stood back up; turning and checking out the little string that fell. While Himawari, turns and twists the coat...finding this quite odd and weird, of why her mom. Would go and keeping something this old, in her closet?

"No, it can't belong to her?" Boruto said. While placing the string he picked up, on the desk and stares back at the coat Himawari was holding. Watching her carefully unzipping the jacket. "Why would mother, keep something so old and something that isn't cool looking? Look at it!" He moved both arms forward as he goes, stepping around to the front of Himawari. Watching the girl giggling lightly and admiring the nice craftsmanship that went into it. As she opens it up and let's out a low oh. "The thing looked like went through a lawnmower and got rejected from it, before it could even eat it up!" Exclaimed Boruto.

"Well hate to burst your bubble brother." Himawari then turns the jacket around. Laughing at the wide-eyed expression he is now wearing. At the sight of their mother's name, written in fading and almost gone ink. "This does belong to mama." Himawari then turns it to the side. "Maybe it belong to her...when she was a child and probably, connecting to her being a Ninja in the past!" She exclaimed and went to try putting it on. But was unable to when Boruto, huffed lightly and pulls it out from her hands.

Causing the girl to gasp and puff her cheeks in annoyance, as she went and grabs the coat again. Forcing the two of them to be in a small tug-o-war! "Let go Boruto! I want to try it on and see if it fits me!"

"No! It's not cool wearing others clothes Himawari, especially that looked like it went through hell!" He shouted as the two of them continued with this shenanigans! Causing the two go back and forth, with the girl growling and Boruto growling, with the two were now pulling at once. Which Himawari got a bit worried, about the fabric of the jacket will tear apart and rip into shred! The young daughter did not want this...especially, what happened with her doll she used to had. Before her brother, went and tore it apart! Though a glint suddenly came to her eyes, causing Boruto to widen his eyes and then lets out a small fright of surprise. When she suddenly let's go of the jacket and watches Boruto stumbling backwards in the closet!

Himawari, taking advantage of his situation went and swipe the coat out from his hands. Giggling away, while then blowing raspberries at the boy. Who slammed up against the closet wall and slams his hands against it. Causing a small, rectangle looking box to bounce and shake lightly at the top of the closet. Slowly sliding forward and slipping over top, one of the plastic bags that, which had the children baby clothes and toys.

"Heh, I win!" Cheered Himawari while she goes and finally opens up the old jacket. While putting it on around her body. Making Boruto to glare harshly at her and having the most, serious bulging look he ever hard as the young kid. Jumps forward a bit, causing the box on the top shelf...to continue bouncing and sliding further off the plastic bag. "Oh it is nice and warm, very snuggle too!" Himawari cooed out. Holding the jacket nicely against her body, swaying left to right and even laughing lightly at how it seems, to be quite big on her. Though what else she felt from the jacket...was a lot of love and tenderness in it. Which had her blinking confusingly...wondering why it is that this Jacket? Felt...so much love and care from just wearing it?

"Alright, you had your fun Himawari!" Boruto growled and steps forward. Stomping his foot. "You look ridiculous wearing that, it doesn't even fit you!" He scolded and was about to grab the coat. But blinked his eyes confusingly, when the girl swung her body away from him. "What?" He asked...noticing the girl having what appears to be comfort? Was the coat giving her comfort if so...why? It is old, it isn't cool and the damn jacket looked like needs to be thrown away. So why...

"Boruto...for some reason, this jacket is giving off love and comfort, even caring feel radiating off from it." Himawari whispered quietly as she looks towards the boy. Looking to be quite concern of what or why it is, their mother has so much love for this coat? "I-I can't explain it...just, feels like this went through a lot more than what we think." The girl softly said as she stares back at the coat. Adjusting it and then stretching it out, beginning to taking it off and placing it with the other jacket.

Boruto just stared vacantly, while then rubbing the back of his head. Wondering what she means...it is just an old, dried out and ruined looking jacket. That should belong in the trash...And that was what he about to do, only for the said brown box slipping and sliding on the plastic bag. Fell down and right on top of the boy's head! Causing him to grunt and twirl in place for a bit, raising a finger and then falling right on down to the floor. Making Himawari, to gasp out loud and kneels down next to her brother in frantic worry! "Boruto, Boruto! Are you okay, you're not hurt are you, didn't get brain damage?!" She asked while lifting his head up and then dropping it down on the floor.

When he groaned and pucker his cheeks out, like a fish. As he then grunts when Himawari drops him back on the floor. Causing him to groan, his eyes spinning lightly and coming to a stop after blinking them back in focus...as he and Himawari both stare over at the box. Spilled over and had what appears a lot of objects and items, spilling out from it. Causing the two children, to slide their way over to it and tilting the box upright once more. Gasping and inhaling lightly at the many things that were inside of the box!

"Oh...wow~" Himawari gasp in delight while shuffling and moving her hands around the box. Pulling out things, she never seen before or ever thought existed. "Wow, look how old these are! Isn't this..." The girl paused and gently places, what appears to be a very old looking Kunai. One that is used back in the day, during the Ninja Academy of the past. With some signatures written and carved inside of it. "Yeah! Boruto, look, look! It is the first Kunai tool that was in the Academy of the past!" Exclaimed the young sister. Showing it to the boy, who gasp and almost shouted cool at the weapon...but making sure to keeping it down. While Himawari continues looking and searching through the box, for other things.

"Wow...I-I can't believe mom will keep something like this, for all these years?" The son pondered and hangs the weapon from his finger. Laughing and tilting his head, blinking his bright blue eyes at the signatures that are written. On the blade part of the Kunai. "Iruka-sensei...never forget the graduation...?" The boy then hums lightly and stroke his chin. Wondering why it says that or even carved into the Kunai? "Wonder what that means?" He asked towards his sister. Who just shrugged her shoulders and then hums.

"Oh?" The girl then pulled out what appears to rubber balls and burst opened water balloons. Making her to stare confusingly at the two items in her hands. Wondering exactly what these had to do with anything, of their mother's pass? "Hey Boruto, what does these have to..." before she could even finished or tries showing him the items.

Boruto, immediately took them from Himawari with a wide eye expression! Causing her to flick and wave her hands around, from the boy accidentally scratching her. Then glares at him with a light pout, but quickly went away when she saw how wide his smile was. "Holy cow! Himawari, this...this was used for the Rasengan training!" He exclaimed and leans close to the girl. Who leaned back and blinked her eyes. "Konoharmaru-sensei, taught this to me when I wanted to learn the Rasengan!" He then stares down at the two objects. Getting a giggle from the girl, who continued back in the memory box. "I wonder...why would mama, needed to learn the Rasengan? I thought our shitty dad, is the only one who learned it, from his perverted uncle." Hummed the boy and then yelps.

When he got a poke to the chest, causing him to fall back and bumping his rear. Courtesy of Himawari. "Don't call daddy that! He isn't like that nor, do you have the right to call him that word!" She scolded and yell. Forcing the blonde hair boy, to stare back and then rolling his eyes, mouthing out daddy's girl. Which had Himawari huffing. "I am not! Mama says we should always respect others, especially family members!" Scold the girl. As she went ahead and picks up what appears to be a photo...Of their mother looking quite bashful and shy in front of the camera. Seemingly to be around 14 years old in the picture. Alongside with Naruto, next to her having a shit eating grin and a victory pose.

Boruto, after placing the Kunai and the popped looking items. Leans over Himawari shoulder and stares at the photo. "That must be when mother, became a Jonin? From the vest and all..." Now things were becoming interesting? Their mother over the years, for long they were born, had been keeping keepsakes inside a memory box. Box filled with their mother's accomplishments and what she probably went through, though only having certain ones being more important than the other things. That were placed and kept inside this small box of hers. "I heard becoming a Jonin, is quite hard and difficult to do. Needing permission from the Hokage themselves, in order to achieve such rank or get validations and recommendations from others or your previous Jonin sensei."

"Look how happy she is." Himawari awed out. Closing her eyes with a smile, moving her whisker marks upward. "She seems so excited about reaching this promotion." The girl informed and places the photo aside and digs through some more. To which Boruto, reach into the box and pulled out what seems to be a old Genin Headband?

"Now I am more curious, of exactly how strong our mama is...And what kind of lengths she went through. J-just, reaching to where she is now?" Himawari questioned. The girl lightly look at Boruto, who seems to be inspecting a headband...Looking quite old and ready to fall apart if not careful. Having what seems to be three, claw marks slashing across the metal-plating. But didn't think to hard on it, figuring that their mother...probably fought some crazy wildlife, around the area and nearly got her face torn apart.

The two of them blinked their eyes and turned their heads, in the direction of the hallway. Hearing what sounded like the front door being opened, followed by their father voice announcing his arrival, to which their mother went ahead and called down to him. About her and the kids being upstairs...Unaware that they were holding onto a photo. A very old one, dating back to the very first mission Hinata and her team, ever had taken. Changing their lives and destiny for better and for the worst! "Daddy!" Himawari squealed out and leaps onto her legs, rushing on out from the room and immediately swinging herself around the doorway.

"Wait-wait Himawari! Ugh!" Groaned Boruto, who went ahead and places all of the items back into the box, while then running over to the closet and puts it back where it belongs. As he then goes after the girl, who leaped from the top of the stairs and right down towards her father's arm. Who let out a yelp of surprise and catches her, nearly falling backwards. But, was saved thanks to the wall behind him, laughing and chuckling at his excited daughter. While ruffling her purple hair lightly and then both rubbing their noses together.

"Hey Hima! How are you and Boruto doing, hope the two of you are being nice to your Sensei and Teammates." Asked Naruto. Who let's Himawari to slide down on the floor, with the girl giggling up at the man. Nodding to his question, stating that they're doing fine and in fact, are being nice and kind to their teammates and sensei. To which Naruto grins, then looks up at the top of the stairs. Watching his son, coming on down with that cool vibe about himself. With the way he stuffed his hands into his pockets, smiling and laughing lightly at his father.

Then yelps when his dad, grabbed him around the neck into a headlock. Rubbing and messing with the boy's head. "Hey there kiddo, heard you and your team did a lot of hard work lately! I hope that means, you are also putting a lot of hard work here around the house!" Joked Naruto. Letting his son go and watching him, tidying himself up and adjusting his coat back to normal.

Grinning widely at him while then smugly, places his hands against his sides. Laughing lightly and nodding. Himawari, who was about to speak and ask how their dad was doing, felt one of her fingers tapping and poking against something, having her to lift whatever it is. Up to her face and then beams widely at what appears to be a photo...she must've grabbed it while going through the box of memories.

"Oh, what is that Himawari?" Naruto asked with a curious tone. Accepting the picture from his daughter, when she extended her arm out. Telling him that she and Boruto, found the picture inside a small cardboard box titled memories. Making the father to hum lightly and flips the photo around, gasping lightly at what it contains...it was taken right in front of the finished Land of Waves Bridge, with Hinata and hear team. Standing in front of the now finished bridge, with Zabuza and Haku also being in the photo. With the rest of village as well, being in the picture frame...including Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami. This had the young man, smiling fondly at the memory and those annoying habits of Kurama...constantly bickering at him, making fun of him or even having the boy. Getting imagery of his adoptive sister Shizune, constantly in a provocative pose or sexual positions.

This, had both kids worried and concern that their father...suddenly going quiet on them. Making the two to stare at one another, with Boruto; shrugging and facing back at their dad. Curious of what got him so quiet? "Dad..." They both said at the same time. "Something the matter?"

Knocking Naruto, out of memory lane and stares down at the concern children of his. "Yeah...I'm good." He said with a soft tone. While kneeling down in front of the two of them, tilting and turning the picture in his hands. "Surprised you found something like this, considering this is a very important picture belonging to your mother..." He told them. Watching the two becoming interested in what the photo's meaning. Watching their dad closing his eyes halfway and then smiled brightly. "Let's just say...this was the day Hinata, your mother's life. Had changed for the best of her and proving to her, she can do anything when she puts her mind into it."

This had Himawari eyes brighten and then clasping her hands together. "Then dad, can you tell us what it was! That made mama so strong and powerful, or could even tells us what made it so special, of that day...Making her wanting to becoming a Ninja or even Hokage!" Asks the young girl. Getting Naruto, to lift his head and stared at the whisker mark daughter...flashing imagery of a younger version of Hinata, came into mind where Himawari is standing. Then flashing back to normal, as the man then laughs lightly. Watching how Boruto, who is trying to not be interested about the story, constantly shifting his eyes at him and then away.

Wanting to know more about his mother, as the two children. Seems to really think or positive that it couldn't be something important, or crazy that made the woman. Who she is now...though now were even more curious about their mother's life and how she became, this amazingly strong person. "Well..." Naruto hummed while rubbing his chin. "I can definitely say this, photo here. Is where it all started and I can tell you...It was definitely the best moment, I have ever seen your mother. Cause you know why?"

The two shook their head and were now smiling ear to ear, ready to finally learn more about their mother! About to figure out what it is that made her so strong..."Naruto-kun, dear can you come up and help me with some of these boxes!" Hinata's voice called out from upstairs. Alerting the man from the stairs, looking up where his wife was. Smiling brightly and shouting out that he will be right there! Causing both Himawari and Boruto, faces to falter and becoming wide-eye saucers at the horrible timing, of their mother needing help...They even saw him, standing up and about to head up the stairs. To which the two children, yelps and quickly steps onto the bottom step, reaching their hands outward and grabbing his pant legs.

"WAIT! You didn't tells us about mama, why it is that day was important. Or why it is that particular day, seems to have change mother's life for the better...let alone why it is, Aunt Haku and Uncle Zabuza are also in the picture!" They both whined out and begged their father to tell them! Tell them, why it seems that day is the day that their mother. Became a serious Ninja or this amazing person she is today?! "Come oooon!" They then widened their eyes and gave the best puppy eye look they could offer.

Boruto, clicked his tongue and looked away from his father. While Himawari sighs in defeat and lowered her head. When they felt their father, moving their hands off from his legs, then turning to face them. "Sorry kids...I can't make your mother wait for me." He teased. While placing both hands on their heads, watching their very distraught and annoyed looks they were giving him. Knowing exactly what is to come next..."All I can say is: When your mother is serious, she becomes a very strong person." Yup there was the ever famous quote. Man do they hate hearing that over and over, from anyone who tells them this!

Sakura, old man Kakashi, Haku and even Zabuza! They all say the exact same thing. When she is serious, blah, blah! They know, but it doesn't give them any ideas of 'HOW' strong she really gets...They sighed and watched their father running on up the stairs and down the hall. Where they then heard some giggling and laughing, coming from their loving parents. "Man, this sucks...every time we get a clue about mama, we always wind up dry and left in the dark. Of exactly how powerful she is..." Murmured Himawari, who leans up against the nearby wall. Lightly placing her hands into her coat pockets.

Watching her brother Boruto, holding the picture after their father, gave it back to them. Tilting it and moving it around. Just staring intensely at the picture, as if it will give the answers for them...He then gave up and threw his arms up. Joining his sister, by leaning against the wall as well. "Yeah, we try asking mom about herself...we get a little information from her, but something always had to come up. That needs her attention and physical form to being there." He said. Shadow clones won't work, as when they are made...they won't have the memories of the questions they will ask it. Considering they will be like their mom, start out about or over something. Only for their Chakra, to run out and disappearing in front of them.

Himawari nodded, grabbing the picture and turns it around. Spotting some very faint writing on the photo...dried out from being in the box for those many years. Unable to detailed out what it is written. "All we know...is that this was apparently the pivotal point in her life. That, made her decision from the very beginning for being a Ninja." The girl whined out and just bopped her head against the wall. Both girl and boy, letting out defeated breathes. Standing there and just resting against the wall...they were done their chores, for the most part. They need to head into their room and help clean it up, before their mother goes deciding to doing it herself.

"Come on, let's go and get our..." Boruto was about to say clean their rooms. Ready to step forward with his sister, only for the two of them. To suddenly jump in fright when they heard their father shouting and...cussing, About something,which had the two children immediately running on up the stairs and down the halls. Sliding to a stop where they heard their dad shouting, with Boruto grunting and falling forward with Himawari on top of them. Crashing down into the hallway floor and groaning lightly.

"What do you mean he escaped?!" The voice belong to their mother. Her tone surprised and also filled with light regrets. "I...I don't understand, he shouldn't be able to summon or gather enough Chakra, to even break free?" Mumbled the mother as both kids. Watch her from the door way, pacing back and forth. Rubbing and gently tapping her chin, while their father...looked to be quite sheepish and worried about fueling their mother's anger...but why?

"It is what the Shadow clone memories had shown...He suddenly got strength from gathering Nature Chakra and used it, to awaken probably his Orochi sage mode mode. To breaking free and bypassing the Chakra sealing tags around the cell." The father said. Making the two children to stare vacantly at their parents, wondering what Sage mode is? Or what this person...who sounds really dangerous, managing to break free out of his cell filled with Chakra sealing tags. They notice their mother stop pacing and faces towards Naruto, moving a hand forward with a finger extended out.

"And you sure...that he grabbed the Time Jutsu Scroll?" She hoped to Kami that wasn't true. The woman then gritted her teeth and resumed her pacing once more, walking back and forth. "Man...Naruto-kun, what are we suppose to do! If he messes something up in the past, or changes something from said past. It will have drastic changes here in the present!" She announced while throwing her arms apart. Already having an idea, when the man is going after grabbing the scroll.

"Honey, honey calm down, calm down alright? This is why I am here." Naruto smiled. Unaware of the two children listening and overhearing their conversation. "There is no way, he will ever reach your younger self! If I can go and grab the other scroll that is here, I can go back in time and stop the man from touching you." Naruto said. Though much he wants to comfort Hinata...he was also being distant from her. Reason? Well...when your wife is a Hyuga and mastered almost all of the recent Hyuga techniques, there are some buttons. You want to try and avoid, especially when the woman can easily shut down your Chakra points, to even disabling your body with just a simple tap of the finger..."Now, where is the other scroll. I might be able to reach at least, few minutes before his arrival and stop him."

Hinata sighs and lightly combs her hands, through her hair. Having it lift up and fall gently back down against her back. "You should prepare first dear...Much, I know you could possibly take him. There is no doubt in my mind, he will go and try putting hostages in the fight." The woman stated and smiled softly. When Naruto, stood up from the chair and steps close to her, kissing her on the forehead and hugging her hips lightly. "The scroll should be in the basement, definitely better hiding place than the Scroll vaults." She stated with a playful look at the man.

Who sweat dropped, laughing in defeat. "Y-yeah, I...I should've listened back then. About you being right, the Jutsu scroll vault will definitely be the first place. Anyone would try and look for powerful Jutsu." He stated and laughed when the woman in front of him. Flicked his nose and playfully points at him, with a playful look in her eyes. Silently saying 'yeah I am right' kind of expression.

However...they were unaware that their little conversation, had Boruto and Himawari listening in on them. As they had silently got up from the ground and made their way, down towards the basement area; hearing about a criminal, using their father's Time Scroll Jutsu. To head into the past and possibly having the intent, to killing their mother when she was a young child. Or in this case, about to begin her Ninja career, after succeeding in completing her first mission!

Xxx

The two children who were walking down the wooden steps, to the basement floor area. With the stone bricks and rocky walls surrounding the room. To then spotting a lot of different boxes, empty boxes that were left down here. After probably their mother and father moving into the Kage towers and apartment building. Made for anyone who becomes Hokage here, were placed all over the floors and piling on top of one another. Nicely lit too. "I guess mama, didn't want to fumble around or having the movers bump or crash into something?" Himawari stuttered out in light fear. She never did like the basement...or any dark places, considering how scary it can be.

"Come on, nothing to worry about." Boruto assured her. Holding her hand as they make their way, through some of the boxes and items that were spread about in the basement. "Besides, I know where that scroll they were talking about is at! I come down here all the time, whenever I am playing with Shikada and Inojin!" Chuckled the boy and openly laughing. Having a good idea that Himawari, right now is giving him a surprised wide-eye look. Possibly wondering why her brother, will go and brake some of the rules their mother had made. Which one of them is to never, play down in the basement...

"Boruto, you sure we will be able to do this? I mean..." Himawari began feeling doubt coursing through her body. As they made past through some old looking scrolls, with some Hyuga writings on them. Looking to be very old...give about fifty years or so. "What, what if the person is really powerful and is to much for us?" The sister stated and saw that they were now, turning towards their left. With the boy, shoving and throwing some of the boxes away...in order to make room for the both of them and a path they can take, leading them to what appears to be a very dusty looking scroll. Neatly placed and concealed inside what seems to be a case?

Boruto, just scoffs and pounds his chest proudly. "Come on Himawari, we are the son and daughter of both Kusakage and Hokage; of the Hidden Leaf village and Hidden Grass Village!" He boast. Turning his head over at his sister, giving her a thumbs up and a nod. "We've got this, no one will be able to beat us if we work together. And besides", he then grins after they finally got through and lifted their legs. Over couple of bags and boxes, nearly tripping over their feet...but grabs onto the edge of a desk. To stop themselves from falling, while letting out comforting sighs. "If mom and dad are able to beat him, so can we. We just have to make sure...we don't run into our mother, in the past. Who knows what will happen to US!"

The sister nodded lightly while then exhaling out, to calm down her nerves. This is definitely a mission they cannot, she repeats, cannot fail at! Considering not only are their lives on the line...but, so is their existence! If their mother dies or passes away in the past, their future will be erased and they would have never existed at all! "Though I have to ask...if he went back in time, to try and kill mama?" The girl began saying, blinking her blue eyes over at the boy. As he carefully opens up the see through case, grabbing the scroll and bringing it between the two of them. Staring at his sister with a questioning gaze. "How-how come we haven't felt any whiplash, of him being in the past right now? Should...shouldn't the leaf village or anything around us, starts fading away or disappearing out of thin air?"

Boruto, who was about to answer...paused and then slouch his shoulders a bit. Blinking his eyes, curiously wondering why that is? If their father said that man, the criminal went to the past in order to kill their mother. How come they haven't felt any of the side-effects, of them slowly disappearing or fading out of existence and time...After all, a guy from the future, going into the past when their mother started becoming a full fledged Ninja. Their time period should be feeling the side-effects, of him messing around their time line!

The boy just shook his head. "I rather not think about it Himawari, considering...it will be to confusing and breaking our minds, if we try figuring out why it is. That we aren't experiencing negative effects...Now come on, place your hand onto the scroll!" He said with slight excitement. Which the girl nods and does so, also feeling quite excited herself. She always wanted to know what it was like in the past, or always wanting to experienced hanging out with their mother...father and some of their friends when they were children. Or how they behaved in the past. "Alright, if I am reading this correctly...in order to use the Time Scroll, all we got to do...is pour our Chakra into the scroll, having it flow through our hands and into it, while then figuring out. Exactly what time and place, we want to head into!" He grins...then falters a bit.

While Himawari also does the same...they were pouring their Chakra into the scroll, but they both have no idea exactly WHEN, they should be heading to. Considering...the criminal could be anywhere during their mother's childhood, could result in killing her and making her not exist in the future. The only thing that seemed to pop into Himawari's mind right now...is that mission their father told them about, in the picture she had taken out from the box. "Well...there is that weird looking bridge, towards the Land of Waves. Father says that was the year, mom decision of being a Ninja was made." Thus the scroll began glowing and activating itself in their hands!

Reacting towards the girl's words and destination of where they will be going. Causing the two of them to feel strong winds gathering around them and blowing everywhere, to even pulsating Chakra outward and inward! Knocking and shoving a lot of different boxes and bags around the basement, to even throwing and breaking some of the wooden chairs and tables. That were placed down here to even having the lights, hell the entire house electricity!

Start dimming and lightning up over and over, the sheer amount of energy and power coming out of the scroll. Is becoming to much for their home as things, were beginning to distort and vortex around them. As the two had to constantly close their eyes and opening them once in awhile, so they won't hurt them from the powerful winds. Howling winds could be heard throughout the basement, with sounds of a Clock pendulum, apparition appearing on their right, their left. Behind Boruto and Himawari, causing the two children to stare at the four pendulums in shock and then looking at one another. While grinning brightly, amazed they got the Time scroll Jutsu to work for them...And then looked up towards the ceiling.

Hearing what sounded like rushing stampede, making their way around the house and towards the basement doors. No doubt, it was their parents hurrying, they're way down into the basement to try and hopefully stop their children! Which the door could be heard being kicked down, followed by grunting and shouting of their parents voices. Calling out their names and asking where they were, only for Hinata...Who had her Byakugan active and literally, destroying the boxes in her way. Come to a stop and widen her eyes, at the sight of the two children. Distorting and looking like they were fading in and out of existence of where they're standing. Waving lightly towards the scared mother, as she goes and tries running towards them.

Only to get knocked back from an invisible force, sliding along the floor and being grabbed by Naruto. "KIDS! What the hell are you doing?!" Screamed Hinata, who began shielding herself from the powerful gales blowing out from the Scroll. Feeling her hair whipping up and across her face, with her clothes doing the same and even felt her sleeves, tearing apart lightly from the sharp winds. "Let go of the scroll now, you have no idea what the hell, your getting into!" Screamed Hinata. As she tries once more to step forward and push her way through the powerful winds.

"Don't worry Mama!" Himawari began saying with a happy smile. "We won't be long, we will protect you from that evil man and make sure. Nothing bad happens here, or having him changing the past!" She exclaimed. As the two were beginning to disappear faster in their eyes. As Naruto, summoned about ten clones, who all gathered behind him and his wife.

Who then grabs onto each other shoulders and their original, along with Hinata's shoulders. "Alright fellas! Heave!"

"Ho!" The clones repeatedly cried out and were beginning to push the two parents forward. Hearing Boruto talking now, as well announcing towards the two of them. About how they have nothing to worry about, they won't lose to some creep so easily. As they are the son and daughter, of the strongest of Ninjas that ever lived.

"No kids, you don't understand you can't go back! You can't go to the past, just by being there yourselves and existing there. Will cause dramatic changes to the present!" Naruto tried warning them and telling them, if they themselves go back? Not only are they endangering their lives, but they too could also put everyone in danger...Even themselves, if they don't make the right moves or interact with anyone important. They could easily cease to exist! But of course...with how powerful the winds are and the loud crackle of thunder erupting around them. The children...were unable to hear anything they were saying and could be seen fading away in front of them, while a blinding light engulfs them with a loud bang and one final gust of winds blowing everything away! Including the parents, their children...had succeeded in time travel and disappeared before their very eyes!

Naruto's clones, were dispersing and disappearing one by one from impacting into a nearby objects and boxes. While Hinata, who fell on top of the man, quickly hops onto her feet and runs forward. "Himawari, Boruto!" She screamed and shouted. Her Byakugan active, her eyes shifting in different directions, hopes of finding where the two were or at least...praying that the two of them got the time wrong, and only had went back or forward a few seconds. "No...no, no, no!" She started saying over and over. "Damn it!" And then punches a nearby wall, causing it to crack right open and then falling apart in front of her.

Making Naruto, who was sitting on the floor to stare with wide eyes and fear etch on his face. Of watching his wife, destroying a concrete wall before him. To then flinching, when she stopped her breathing and slowly started turning her head, at the man and giving one scary...fucking look at him. Promising him that if he doesn't get up right now, to find a way to bring their children back. Not only will she make sure that he wished, he never made their scrolls. But also, will do Yamazaki's job for him and maul the blonde Ninja, right where he is sitting. Along with cowering and crawling away from his scary wife.

Her lavender pale eyes immediately turned pale red. Indicating not only is she pissed off...but so if the other half of Kurama! **"You got one whole day, to make another time scroll dear, to bringing back our children back to our time!"** Growled Hinata with a very menacing voice. As the man began sweating profusely and began nodding his head rapidly!

Struggling and scurrying back to his feet, feeling the entire air surrounding the basement. Getting chilly quite fast, thanks to one of Hinata's other bloodline. As the female Hyuga, watches her husband scampering about and finally getting on his feet. "Right, right no need to tell me twice, I will get working on it right away!" Shouted the man as his feet stomps against the stair case. "In-in the mean time...try, try not to go and freezing the village please!" He begged before disappearing. Clasping his hands together with a very fearful smile on his face.

Watching Hinata, who had her shoulders stiff and her hands balled up into fists. Let's out a very long drawn out breath...showing icy winds coming out from her mouth and quickly disappearing. After the woman...began calming herself down and began breathing evenly. "Alright...alright, I'm calm, I'm cool..." Hinata lightly stutter out and then out of the blue. Throw her right arm out and started screaming. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET OUR CHILDREN BACK!"

"YES MA'AM!" Naruto squeaked out in fear and immediately heads on up out of the basement. Then towards the front door, running and dashing his way over to the Hokage Tower, knowing he will need to work over there, while getting some help from Shikamaru. Since the Nara, would most likely knows how math will work out for his time scroll. Leaving Hinata back in the basement by herself, panting and breathing heavily.

To then resting a hand...up against her breast, where her heart was. Closing her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth whispering. " _Himawari, Boruto...please, please whatever you do. Don't do anything reckless, come...come back home safely."_ She nearly cried and stares over at the spot the two were just at. Saying and making a promise to their mother, of how they will stop the man and making sure he gets nowhere near them..." _Whatever Kami is watching them...please make sure they'll be safe, and pray that they do not run into our past selves."_ That will wishful thinking...no doubt in her mind they will or would probably meet up with their past selves.

She just hopes watching those movies and cartoon shows, about time travel and what not to do. When traveling into the past, had taught them everything they needed to know...As she went ahead and start heading out of the house. Wanting to make her way towards the Hyuga compound, hoping and wondering if anything they have in their own scroll vaults? Could help her, figuring out or making things easier for Naruto to create, a perfected Time Scroll Jutsu. Without it being only a one time use kind of deal...praying that her children, will succeed and come out okay throughout their journey through time.

 **To be continued in Part 2.**


	11. Glimpse of the future! Part 2

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone, Part 2 is here. Not much I can say but I think, am making Himawari a little to adorable XD along with Boruto somewhat, but as well keeping semi-his character from the manga...so yeah, without further adieu! Here is the next part and hope you all have fun reading, enjoy! Had a lot of fun in this chapter : )  
**

 **xxx**

In the past and somewhere around the surrounding forest of Land of Waves village. Our young blonde, spiky hair Ninja. Who was taking it easy today and recharging all of his Chakra, from using it a lot the past couple weeks, trying to stop some of Gato's men and preventing them from illegally trading and smuggling weapons to other Element countries. Had summoned a collective of Shadow clones of himself, in a large nice and even circle around one another. As they were picking up and placing down some playing cards, going into a long tangent about random topics and discussions with one another.

"Alright, I will use this card and then activate this one. Then end my turn." The original Naruto said. After lifting and placing some of his playing cards down on a plastic mat. Listening to the bristle of winds and bushes being blown softly from the soft winds. Ignoring some of the discussion he was having with Kurama, who wanted to know or get a better understanding. Of how beautiful or sexy looking the Hyuga Heiress was...which had the boy trying his hardest. Not to answer any of his questions or taking advantage, of putting the young girl into sexual imagery...Not that it matters, considering Kurama; is constantly reminding him of Shizune constantly...to getting the young blonde Ninja to answer, give him what the girl looked like. So he can take his curiosity and innocence away even more!

"Alright then, I guess will counter with this card and send one of my other cards into the trash space." Clone number one said. Doing just that and lightly scratching the side of his cheek. "Have you guys ever wonder if we stop living up there?" The clone lifted his head and stared up towards the sky. Making the others and the original, to lift their attention away from their cards and stared up. "And start living down here?" He then points to the grass. Getting some of them to raise their eyebrows, while then crossing their arms in thought. Making the original Naruto, to shake his head and ignore the question.

"That's something you shouldn't really be talking about, considering you're just a clone." The original wanted to say or at least thinking it out loud. But was unable to, when clone number four...interrupted him and added into the conversation. Making the original, shift his gaze up from the cards and listening in. Same with Kurama, who hummed inside his jailer and lays his chin against his arms.

"Well then how about if we stop living there?" Smiled the clone and points right next to him. Rubbing and patting the patch of grass next to it, chuckling lightly. As if he wasn't taking the first clone seriously, believing he is meaning that they will stop living in the sky. "And start living right here! Think about how cool it will be, if we start living her and building our own houses!"

This had Kurama nearly boasting in laughter, snickering and choking through his closed muzzled. Feeling his jailer, face palming and hanging his head down. Hissing lightly at the stupidity these clones are...and now, he feels like hitting himself for calling himself stupid. Adding some more snickers and snorts from the nine-tailed fox. Will his day ever go his way, without needing to be made fun of or pick on, from his fox...while his clones shows somewhat bad intelligence whenever he summons them.

Well, at least it is only when he is hanging out with them or playing with his clones. That they behaved like this..."You think that is weird? You got to hear this." Clone Number two started saying. While lightly rolling his neck a bit and shoulders, he then smiled and lifts a finger up. "I overhead someone while patrolling through the village. Making sure there were no more of Gato's men..." He informed while then, looking up in thought. "That a woman was evicted from her home, for having a lot of mice living in it. It was crazy!" He laughed and chuckled. Rubbing his lap a bit. "I even stayed to check it out and they weren't kidding! They were swarming all around the back of her yard!" He grins.

Though the third clone had to hum and began scratching his chin. While looking up in thought, as he then extends one arm forward. "Wait-wait-wait...I thought it was rats that were in her house and surrounding around the building? Not mice...cause aren't they like really huge rats?" The clone chimed in while crossing his arms. Glaring at the second clone with a serious look. "Yeah, believe they were rats and not mice. If they were mice, they would have to be inside the house not around the outside!"

This had Naruto lowering his head and began shaking it in annoyance. While throwing his cards down on the ground, rubbing both palms into his eyes. Growling lightly. _"Ugh...all I wanted to do today, is work and practice with some of my gaming cards. For the small convention that is going to be happening next year, in the Land of Grass. But nooo!"_ The blonde ninja thought to himself and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"How can they be rats, if they are living in the house! Thus, making them to be mice and not rats!" The second clone argued. While standing up and leaning forward towards the third clone. "Hell, why would rats be living in houses in the first place! They will never get by at all, if someone catches them!"

"What is the mouse goes outside, then would it be considered being a rat?" The third clone retorted in a interesting counter argument. "I mean, they have to be rats while heading outside and living in the wild correct? I mean, it is common knowledge!" Chuckled the clone while smugly pulling on his jacket forward a bit.

"Can we just get on with the game!" Naruto shouted in frustration and deadpan at the two bickering Shadow clones. Who turned their attention at him and then back to the game, apologizing lightly and chuckling as they finally come into some agreement with Clone three, logic about how. He never saw a mouse outside, with the clone stating or saying how they are considered rats!

Figuring that is true and logical, the second clone went ahead and start placing his cards down. Drawing and ending his turn. The clones and Naruto resume with their game, unaware of flashes and distortions appearing above the village nearby, as the skies has vortexes appearing and started tearing a hole in the sky, with lightning bolts shooting out sparks of electricity, surrounding the wormhole. Which then two aura of Chakra, shot right out of the wormhole and flew off in two separate directions. With incredible speed and velocity that small booms, could be heard in the distance!

Which had Naruto blinking his eyes, while then turning his head over his shoulders. Wondering where they came from...but shrugged it off, figuring it was that lazy no good Sensei. Of the Hyuga heiress, training and teaching the annoying Uchiha advance combat or fighting skills. Though Kurama, who picked up the oddity of Chakra, seemingly belonging to his jailer and apparently the Hyuga Heiress also in two separate entities? Had to hum to himself...wondering what that was about, along with feeling another unknown energy...also coming from the forest far away from their position and village.

" _ **Something doesn't feel right all of the sudden. The air and energy around us, is beginning to change. Let alone...?"**_ The fox closed his eyes and tries focusing on these new sources of Chakra. Hoping to pinpoint what they are or where they came from...but unable to sense the two, Chakra signatures that just arrived recently. _**"Well whatever the other two Chakra belong to, are hiding them quite well...but the other one? This feeling...this sickening energy and Chakra, it can't be."**_ Kurama then blinked his eyes and went quiet. As he couldn't believe that this familiar energy signature, he finally able to pick up...Still exists in this world!

"Oh yeah boss there is something else you should know!" Clone three finally spoke, after taking their turns and time had passed for the five of them. "Have you heard about this man, who had rented a strange video cassette? Had gone missing and disappeared within a week?" The clone stated. Getting Naruto to shift his eyes, up away from his cards and raises an eyebrow.

"I have heard of it too!" Clone number two said. While throwing a card down and fist pumping in excitement. Winning the four way fight between the others. "I heard a man name Jamaal, had watched that video down in 98th street. Rumors has said...if you watched that video even just once? You will get killed within one whole week after watching, whatever is on the movie." Informed the excited clone grinning. As he then spread his arms wide apart with a wide-eyed expression!

"I heard after he watched it and the week was over, he woke up dead!" The second clone finished and leans forward. With his eyes lowering halfway. "Is that crazy or what! Waking up dead after watching that movie?" He then shivers. "Brings chills to my spine, just listening to it and seeing it actually happened."

"Bullshit!" The fourth clone yelled while throwing his cards down on the ground. Hopping up onto his legs and thrusts an accusing finger at the second clone. "There is no way, you will be able to wake up dead! How can you wake up dead, if you're already asleep and died in your sleep!" He argued and watches the second clone. Getting up as well, while throwing his arm forward at the fourth Clone; getting Naruto to growl in frustration, but snickers in the end as he decided. To go and draw some of the cards for the others, so the game can continued forward. So they can get this damn match of theirs over with! And dispelling his clones...

They were becoming annoying and giving the young Ninja, a very bad headache. Listening to the two of them fighting and arguing one another, trying to prove each other that you can't die while you wake up from your sleep. Or saying how you can die in your sleep, if your sleeping and unable to waking up the next day. As the two kept going on and on about how they were wrong, or they are right about what they were saying.

"Hey-hey-hey!" Clone one finally spoke up and got the arguing to stop. "Both of you are right. If you're asleep and are in bed, then you would be waking up dead on the account. Your mind and body will be shutting down on you, with your spirit or ghost...if they're real." Shuddered the clone and even got the rest of Naruto's. To shake and stutter out lightly...not liking the idea of there being ghosts, not that he is a scared of them!

So they resume back to the game, noticing that almost everyone of them. Are down near their last few life points, in this game of theirs. With the original having the largest out of the clones...Though the boy hummed and tilted his head lightly, from sounds of what seems to be twigs snapping?

As the clones went on and began saying something else, happening in the Land of Waves village. About there being zombies, rummaging through somebodies trash bins. And then the next they were gone and nowhere to be found.

The clones voices were starting to get on Naruto's nerves...even though, it is his voice hes listening to. But, the whole argument of how can someone disappeared and reappeared somewhere else, is starting to get on his nerves! Especially, if there is something or someone nearby them and could jump out at any second...to attack them or ambush them with intent to kill! "Shut it guys!" Naruto tried to say towards the others. But is getting drowned out, when the clones all began chatting and yelling out at everyone. Making the boy to groan and start balling his hands!

"No! How can you appear somewhere, by disappearing without everyone even knowing your gone!" One of the clones shouted and argued. While stomping their foot, into the ground. Forcing more sounds of twigs snapping in the distance...getting Naruto to worry some more.

"Because!" One clone said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Leaning forward with one eye closed halfway, giving the look of your wrong, I'm right kind of look. "Someone just watched you disappearing, while you go and appearing somewhere else! DUH!"

"Will you guys-" Naruto tried saying and began glaring, having his eyes becoming pupiless with them forming into demon looking angry eyes. As he once again is getting interrupted, yet again from his dumb clones over-complicated conversations they were having. About someone disappearing and then turning up somewhere else, but that can't be true. If you turned up somewhere else at the same time, of disappearing... _"ARGH! Now they got me getting into the discussion!"_

Kurama, who was inside the seal couldn't stop laughing and rolling about in his cage. The giant fox couldn't believe, someone who had master using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Which is forbidden to use for anyone, since it costs a lot of Chakra. Can't even control his own Shadow clones, let alone giving them unique personalities to one another, whenever they are created or made. He rolled onto his back and began kicking his legs wildly in pure fits of laughter! As the clones, continued on with their discussion about, how one can turned up if they never disappeared in the first place...it was just to rich!

 _ **"Damn Kami, please don't let this end! This is to rich, to hilarious...oh gosh, I now curious if this happens with everyone else. Who goes and uses this KinJutsu!"**_ Kurama said towards his jailer. Enjoying the miserable look on his face right now, laughing and chuckling at the way Naruto. Is slowly starting to get annoyed and frustrated with the many different topics. His shadow clones were going through, to the point that the boy, had no choice but yell out towards the others and telling them to shut up!

Naruto went ahead and dispersed them, by canceling out their Chakra networks. Breathing and huffing lightly, feeling his hair gently blowing with the winds and brushing against the side of his face. His cerulean eyes then looked towards the direction of where that twig snapped. Hoping and praying it wasn't any rogue Ninja, or one of Gato's men...who had came back and wanting to get revenge on the group. Then again that alone, will be kind of stupid and even makes one ponder, why would you even try to attempt getting revenge? Against four different Ninjas, who can easily kill you and defeat you where you're standing.

"Kurama, was it anything serious or a Ninja that was trying, to get a jump on me?" He asked the Nine-tailed fox. Who shook his head and lays his head down in his cage, humming and twitching his ears up and then down. Closing his eyes halfway. Getting Naruto, who sensed how quiet he was being, tilted his head down towards the ground. Wondering if everything wasn't alright and that he should be worried or concern about their safety right now?

 _ **"It was just a deer Naruto, don't worry to much about it."**_ The fox stated while then blowing out some unnerving breath. Confirming that the Chakra, he felt earlier and was rising up with energy...was definitely them. He never thought or even could imagine that something like, the Orochi clan. Ever existing or were any left in this world? Kurama, who been around a lot and done a lot of things while he was free...has heard about this certain clan before. It was mentioned once in awhile while he was sealed inside the First Hokage's wife. _**"Riot of Blood..."**_

This alerted Naruto, hearing those faint words coming from the fox's mouth, and how soft he said it? Must mean this Riot of Blood, could be dangerous...especially if the nine-tailed fox. Seems quite concern about this thing. "Riot of Blood? What is that Kurama...something I should be worried about or be concerned?" Asked the boy. He then shielded himself after what felt like a pulsate of energy, rushing through and blowing in every direction of the forest! Forcing the flaps of his open jacket, to violently shake and blow against the harsh and yet...comforting energy that was blowing everywhere. To even lifting him up from the ground for a bit and placing him back down on the ground. Causing the young Grass Ninja, to gasp and breathe lightly from what just happened.

And yet...doesn't feel like he was being threatened or the energy, feels like it was blood lusting for battle or death? The blonde hair ninja began twisting and turning his body, hoping and praying he will be able to pick up or sense where that strange sensation...came from? But...Unable to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from?

Hell! Even Kurama had to widened his eyes at the weird energy, blowing by his jailer and even felt it inside the seal itself! Wondering what the hell was that all about? But figured it wasn't important, considering it did not felt dangerous, more comforting than dangerous. Though if he were to go on a guess...he would say, this energy is actually alerting everyone that there is another force. Who is probably arriving to help them out, with whoever has the Riot of Blood. Flowing through their veins and no doubt will begin showing themselves later in the day. Sighing and knowing Naruto is waiting for an answer...

" _ **All I can say kits is that you prepare yourself alright? Riot of Blood...isn't something that should be taken lightly."**_ Informed the fox. Who stretches out his front paws and lays down, huffing lightly and began wagging his nine different tails. Opening his eyes into slits. " _ **Make sure that the others don't run into this person alright...If my senses aren't pulling my leg. Then...we have quite a dangerous battle in the near future."**_ And with that as well falling asleep, he left Naruto in the dark about what the Riot of Blood is? Getting the young boy to sigh out and shaking his head.

Figuring he should listened to his advice and take it to heart. If the fox is concerned about this...whatever thing is? And wanting him to be fully prepared as well, getting with the others before this person. Finds them first...well that won't be to hard, considering they're mostly out in the forest and constantly changing their training area. Most of the past two days now; will be impossible to finding Team Seven's location, unless you were to follow the eye sore that is Sakura Haruno and her pink long hair!

 _"Ha and people say orange is not suited for Ninja, I seem to recall that orange can be quite hard to see in the dark. I mean come on, orange can't be that easy to find."_ Snorted Naruto. Who began stretching and rolling his shoulders a bit, hearing some cracks in them and hissing lightly from the sharp pain shooting through them. Though breathes calmly after it went away, he then crouches down and leaps into the air. Landing on one of the branches and kicks off with Chakra. Rushing his way back to the Land of Waves village, wondering exactly how dangerous this riot of blood could be?

 _"But that does bring concerns...why would someone with Riot of Blood, will be anywhere here?"_ Worried the boy as he focus hard, on the branches and tress he was jumping and leaping off from. If Kurama, who wanted Naruto; find the others and probably warn them about this person who had suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere...

No doubt, he probably wanted the young boy to go and help out Hinata, from whatever force this might be and making sure...He doesn't fail in protecting her and saving her from this unknown enemy. " _If that is why your worried Kurama, then I can sympathize where your coming from...Hinata hime, isn't strong yet and no thanks to her teacher."_ He growled out and stomps hard into one of the branches. Which literally snapped in half, after he landed and jumps immediately off from it!

Going high above the canopy and into the open air. Hardening his cerulean eyes with great focus, knowing how much Hinata has been getting treated? Let alone, not getting any lessons taught or tutor by the lazy sensei. This is a fight that Hinata herself, will not be able to win or even survive through...if he doesn't get there in time and helping her out. Before this enemy whose has this 'Riot of Blood' in them. Get's to her first and possibly going on a murder spree. " _What is even worse though, is I don't even know what the hell a 'Riot of Blood' is? How am I suppose to protect her and fight this person, at the same time without having any knowledge about them?"_ He thought as Naruto. Came falling back down to the forest below him, who quickly stretches out an arm and grabs onto a branch. Using the momentum, to swing him underneath it and coming back up, with his fingers immediately letting go of the branch.

Sling-shooting him back into the air, to which he used the back of his legs to grab. The next tree branch and swung himself back down, to the lower part of the forest. And then began jumping off left to right, towards couple more tree barks. Descending his way down to the forest ground and resumes running on towards the Village. Snickering and snorting lightly at hearing the groaning of disgust, coming from his fox partner.

" _ **Really, really? Did you needed to go and doing all of that, when there's no real reasoning for you to even do all of that. Flipping, grabbing and leaping off as if your some super human spider."**_ Growled the fox, as he then closes his eyes and began shaking his head left to right. Face palming and gliding his paw over his face. As he heard his jailer laughing and chuckling loudly, while wearing possibly a smug grin.

"You know it!" Joked Naruto as the sight of the village, could be seen only couple miles away. This time...he won't be losing his way or getting side-track with things that. Will have him heading in the opposite direction that isn't the village. "Anyway, how hard will it be to finding Hinata-hime in the crowd? Purple hair can't be that hard to find right?" Chuckled the young Ninja as he began running into the village and making his way through the many crowds, who had begun gathering and starting to get into great work for today! Without any worries or concerns about Gato and his men, bothering them or destroying their shops and even taking their money!

 _ **"Yeah sure, tell yourself that kit. I am sure you will be able to mess something up, like not being able to spot or see where the Hyuga princess...might be at.."**_ Snorted the fox. But...he really does hope that his jailer, doesn't mess up and get mixed up with anyone else in the village. Or confusing this Hinata, with another person or following the wrong person. Without noticing her being in a different location...Though he shrugged his shoulders and snorts. " _ **Then again she is wearing a Ninja headband, so even you couldn't screw this up."**_ He chuckled and earned a rightful growl of irritation from Naruto. As the blonde Grass Ninja, disappeared within in the crowd of people. In hopes of being able to find and search where Hinata is, before this person...reaches her before him!

Unaware that he just passed them about five minutes ago. Which the team are in Ninja training! Wanting to get some training done and working in progress, of their teamwork. Before they go and heading on back to the Leaf village, as the bridge only needs one more day in construction. And when it is done, they will be able to head on back to the mainland of the Land of Fire. Which they will be able to return back to the Leaf village, report their mission and hopefully take a small break from missions. As well the Land of Waves, will be able to flourish and recover back everything that Gato, had taken away from them and being able to grow crops again!

Course one female Hyuga wishes that they actually got some training done. Instead of just sitting there and watching Kakashi, just teaching Sasuke and not her or even Sakura. Which we head on over towards team seven. To meet up with young Hinata, sitting and glaring annoyingly of her Sensei...only teaching the Uchiha the advance lessons of Chakra control.

Xxx

"Yes, just like that Sasuke." Kakashi began saying and nodding his head. His arms crossed over his chest, his spiky white hair. Blowing lightly from the breeze blowing through the woods, as his one eye closed happily. "Getting the hang of the Chakra control there Sasuke, let the flow hovering over your palms and feet. This will have the Kunai, behave as if it is being magnetized or levitating off from your body." Informed the sensei. Watching the young Uchiha, balancing and rocking his body lightly, from the training he is receiving. Trying his hardest and best, not to go flying off the Kunai or having it flying off into no man's land.

Getting Sakura, who is sitting down next to Hinata; whom had her hands up against her chin and fingers lightly drumming along her whisker marks. Sigh irritably and slouches down a bit more on her seat, letting her one hand hang off her lap. While then wincing lightly at some of the squeals Sakura is giving out. Whenever Sasuke does something or do something that may look cool, but it isn't cool. "Oh Sasuke, your such an amazing Ninja! No one, and I mean it that no one, will probably be able to do something like this, without failing or falling off the Kunai!" Squealed the Kunoichi. Getting a irritated groan from Hinata. Who just shook her head and leers at the pink hair Kunoichi and then facing forward where Sasuke is.

"Yeah...he can do anything." Hinata mumbled to herself. Failing somewhat hard about keeping her sarcastic tone, from being heard. Though seemed like no one cared what she had to say..."Kakashi-sensei, whats the point of team training? If said team...is not actually getting any training done, except for Sasuke." Hinata had asked. While sitting upright and watches the man in front of her, turn and shift his gaze over at the young girl.

Who moves her hand away from her cheek, showing somewhat concern in her pale eyes. "I mean, would it not make more sense. If we all got the same training instead?" As she went to get up, only to grunt and hiss lightly of her butt. Hitting against the log she was sitting on, hard. While staring up at Sakura, who is wearing what appears to be a scary scowl...one that says, how dare you question Sasukes abilities or Sensei's teachings. To which Hinata, wanted to scowl back but blinked her eyes when Kakashi, began humming and looking up in thought.

But Hinata knew...she knows he is just toying with her, by feigning interest of what she is saying. Causing her to shake her head lightly, as she then moved her pale eyes up towards the man. "Well...this is something that only Sasuke could do, because of his Sharingan." Kakashi informed. Getting the girl to grit her teeth and trying everything, to hold back an annoying growl. "Which Hinata, if you understand the Sharingan. Is able to slow down movements and objects, by just having it activated and looking what you want to slow down. So, if you think about it and considering how fast." He then points towards the Kunai, which was definitely moving and wobbling quite fast.

"The Kunai is moving with one's Chakra, you will need to have the speed and reflexes to keeping it up. And with the Sharingan, it doubles the training quite fast." He said. Which had Hinata ready to counter-argue and inform him, how that just because the Sharingan. Allows the user to slow everything down...doesn't mean it can't be possible without the Sharingan. Which Kakashi, can see it and read what she is about to say, just by looking at her expression.

"Come on sensei!" Hinata said, ready to feel like arguing with her sensei and questioning why. Why it is, he doesn't want to train her or Sakura? "I don't see why you can't teach Sakura and I, of this training!" The girl stood up and throw her arm to the right. Glaring lightly at the man, feeling her stuttering picking up and her voice shaking lightly. Considering, she never felt this bravado before let alone, was always taught by her father. She should always respect and listen to her sensei, whenever or whatever it is they have to say or do. But right now...Kakashi, and using this term lightly, was being a prick! "If what you said back at the training grounds, about teams shouldn't abandon each other or get left behind? Then why is it..." She then extends her arm out and points an accusing finger.

"Why is it...is it, you are leaving Sakura and I, behind in these lessons. But only teaching Sasuke!" Shouted the girl now and began shaking her head. "It just doesn't make any sense, what does he have that we don't have! Why is he more important than us!" Shouted the girl and began breathing heavily and quickly. Getting Sakura, who look somewhat appalled and angry for Hinata...questioning their Sensei's tactics and teaching. Only that...she has to be also in agreement.

Much as it is good and cool that Sasuke-kun, is getting stronger and stronger. Better than anyone in the Leaf village; kind of contradicts what Sensei said. About how teammates and friends, shouldn't abandon each other or leave someone behind. And right now...this is exactly whats going on. She and Hinata, are getting left behind from Sasuke and are being somewhat forced to watch the boy. Get stronger...although, she doesn't really care and should neither Hinata!

"That is because Hinata..." Kakashi began saying and stares at the heavy breathing Hyuga. Who shook her eyes and then glares. "You aren't ready." He stated with his eyes lowering. "You don't have the experience, nor the talents to being able to learn or master this training session. Sasuke, is going through right now." Informed the man and began crossing his arms. Unaware that the team...was being watched and spectated from afar. As Yamazaki, had arrive just moments ago. After being able to pick up and sense the familiar Chakra signature, belonging to Hinata and the sixth Hokage...as well the Uchiha?!

Yeah, he was surprised to seeing the Uchiha among the others and the young future Hokage. Working and training together...or more of, Hinata watching and just sitting on the sidelines. While the famous last Uchiha, is being taught and train in everything that Kakashi Hatake...is teaching him. While talking down and telling Hinata, she doesn't have the experience or skills that is needed for this lesson of his. Which is odd considering, how powerful and strong she is in the future? He would have figured, Kakashi Hatake...the Copy Ninja, would've been the one who made Hinata Hyuga this powerful Ninja, she is now in his time period. But why is it...he doesn't seem to care at all or avoiding any training he has in mind, for Hinata or her friend Sakura?

" _This doesn't make any sense..."_ Yamazaki thought to himself. Hiding and keeping his Chakra, low as possible so Kakashi. Wouldn't pick it up or sensing him nearby, as he leans his head further out from his hiding spot, behind the tree bark of his. He shifted his eyes down lightly and hums. " _If he's telling the girl, she is unable to learn it or even has the skills for it? But yet the Uchiha does...how come the girl becomes this powerful Hokage, in the future...If she is being neglected with her teachings?"_ This is definitely a puzzle he couldn't solve right now, with what little information he has. But then again...he did ask the Time Jutsu Scroll, to send him back in time when Hinata, became a full fledged Ninja. Which was right after the Land of Waves mission. After defeating Gato and saving the people here, from his thugs and the tyrant of keeping a strong hold of the place...

"Well-well..." Hinata's voice picked up. Alerting the man to the groups direction, watching the young Hyuga. Shifting in her spot and lightly rocking her body a bit, tilting left to right and then throwing her arms down. No doubt, giving the cyclops sensei a nasty look. "How would...would you know, if you don't even give us the chance or d-day! To t-try the training Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata argue. While then crossing her arms in annoyance and disgust. "I-I mean...it feels like your being a little."

"If you think it is because of Gender relating things Hinata? It isn't", chuckled the Sensei. Seeing the relief in the girls eyes and hell, even Sakura. Had to let go from holding her breath. Earning some amusement from Kakashi. "No, I honestly am saying though that neither you or Sakura, have the skills to doing this..." He then pauses and looks up in thought. Stroking his chin a bit. "Well...maybe Sakura, with her amazing Chakra control?"

The man stated, getting the girl next to Hinata to smile and blush lightly. Sticking her tongue out at Hinata, whom just rolled her eyes. Angrily facing at Kakashi..."But I can't, because I have no control. Is that what you are-are saying Sensei?" Hinata asked. Feeling this burning sensation going through her stomach. Feeling as if Kakashi, doesn't believe in her whatsoever...or doesn't believe, she can even keep up with the others around her!

Especially when she let out a low gasp and trying hard not to grit or growl in anger. When the man leans forward a bit and nods. "Yup. To be it bluntly, you honestly don't have what it really takes Hinata." Informed the man. Wow...were the thoughts going through Sasuke and Sakura right now. Sakura, despite her not really liking Hinata or the girl, constantly getting Sasuke's attention. Did not like how the man is treating the young girl...

Did Hinata just not save them all, from Haku Yuki's special and strange Jutsu earlier at the bridge? Wasn't it not Hinata, who hanged out and spent time with the Hunter Ninja...do getting them change their minds and accepted their agreement to migrating into the Leaf village? Whatever the reasoning is...their sensei, is being quite rude to them all. Kakashi hums lightly and then chuckles. "Alright then Hinata, if you think you're able to do this training and persistent, about wanting me to teaching it to you and Sakura." The man then approaches the shy girl. Who lightly steps back a bit and then quickly stood her ground. Lightly yelping when she felt Kakashi, grabbing her arm and extending it out.

"I want you to give it a shot and if you can't, get it to levitate for at least good five minutes?" Kakashi started saying. Placing a Kunai on the Hyuga heiress open hand, while then pulling away and resting both hands against his sides. Having Sasuke, who temporarily stopped his training and hanging his body down for a bit, to lean up for a bit and stares in her direction. Smiling lightly, thinking she has this in the bag, and if she needs some visual help? He can always show her how, he is making the Kunai levitate..."Then my theory of you unable to doing it. Is proof that you don't have the ability to learning these advance teachings." Informed the sensei.

The challenging look Hinata was giving him; watched the young Ninja nodding her head. As she goes and stares down at the Kunai. Lightly, bouncing it against her hand and got into position of what or how she should be doing this. "Now...focus and center your Chakra around the Kunai, have it seep and slide all around the weapon. Which will then have the Kunai, start levitating in your hand." The man stated and watches Hinata, nod and began closing her eyes. Concentrating and doing her best to focusing her Chakra, through her arm and to her hand. In hopes of then having it, start seeping and covering around the Ninja tool, without to much of a hassle. "It is like tree climbing exercising, using that method and teaching. Into what your doing right now..." Informed the man.

 _"You're not fooling anyone Copy Ninja."_ Yamazaki thought. Crossing his arms and leaning against the tree bark, he was hiding behind. Watching the young Hinata, concentrating and gritting her teeth hard, in order to focus and getting her Chakra. To levitate and cover the weapon..." _You're purposely leaving out other parts of this lesson. It isn't anything like the tree climbing exercise at all...what is your game? Why are you purposely, making your student look like a fool?"_

But he can't or won't complain, as this means it will be easier...To kill the young Hyuga! With her being frustrated and irritated, along with being blind behind her own anger. He will be able to kill her without anyone, ever knowing the cause or reasoning behind it. Yeah...there is the downside of not returning back to his own time line, but hey! He will be able to push and make his master, Soromachi...Yakuza a dream come true! And won't be getting killed any time soon from the Hyuga bitch!

Turning his attention back to the children with a sickening grin, along with getting somewhat bored and tired. Shifting and rubbing his back against the tree bark for a bit, in order to get comfortable...watches with glee of the young girl, failing miserably with the technique Kakashi Hatake. Wanted Hinata to attempt, as the girl kept concentrating and focusing really hard on making the weapon in her hand. To lift up and levitate before everyone eyes but...no luck and five minutes has already passed. Yamazaki, even saw and watched the Uchiha lightly nudging his head towards the Heiress, lightly and silently showing her exactly what she should be doing and having her Chakra, behave in a certain fashion.

Which the girl nodded and resumed her focus after three minutes...with the next two minutes of her time. Spent wasted on doing nothing but looking quite the fool, and unable to do anything with her Chakra as the girl, let's out a loud breath of annoyance and drops the weapon into the ground. Tearing up a bit and fumbling her lips lightly, not bothering to look or stare at Kakashi. Knowing full well he probably has a disappointed look on his face, while having probably a 'I told you so' expression.

"Well..." Kakashi began saying and grunts. After bending down and picking up the Kunai, from the ground and tilts it lightly. "That was definitely a waste of five minute." He bemused. Getting Hinata, to tightly shut her eyes and clicked her tongue lightly. The man then stares up at her. "Now you understand Hinata?" He asked. Watching the girl still refusing to look at him in the face, her hands balled up and shaking in frustration. "You don't..."

"I fucking know!" Screamed Hinata and began running away from the training fields. Surprising everyone from her out burst, with Sakura ready to reach out and grabbing her shoulders. Then backs away when Hinata, threw her hand off from her and glares at her with red looking eyes. "Leave me alone...I-I don't need your sympathy!" She screamed one last time and began leaping into the forest and tree branches. Causing Sakura to stumble back and shielded herself, from the sudden gust of wind blowing against her shirt and hair.

"Let her be Sakura, Sasuke." The sensei said. Watching the Hyuga girl leaping and dashing through the treetops, with her coat blowing and whipping from her momentum and speed. The cyclops went on over towards a tree bark, leans against it and opens up his book. "She has to understand that there are things, not everyone can do." He informed.

Having the two children stare at him and back towards the upset girl. "Should've been nicer." Sasuke groaned out and turns his attention at her. Crossing his arms. "Even if I do have the Sharingan Kakashi...it doesn't mean, either her or Sakura could do this lesson without one." He informed irritated. Getting Sakura eyes to becoming stars, amazed and in even more love with how much care Sasuke is showing for his allies. "Hell, Sakura could probably master it in matter of days, which would mean Hinata. Could master it just matter of two days!" He stated.

Deflating Sakura's head and causing her entire face to going purple, slumping and swinging her arms in defeat. " _Of course...be concern about Hinata, Hinata could do better than me, Hinata could learn this in a day! What the hell does he see in the girl...?"_ Pondered the pink hair Kunoichi, who lowered her head and having her long hair covering her face. Though did raised her head up a bit, staring in the direction where Hinata had ran...leading on back to the village.

"Sorry if I am being honest you two, but that is how things are." Kakashi informed. Turning a page and chapter of his book. "Hinata...unlike the two of you, isn't considered all that skilled. And needs to understand that there are things, she needs to learn or understand on her own. Just like the two of you." He stated. Raising some questioning gazes from the children, which the man eye smiled. "If you recall, she is a Hyuga. There is nothing much I can really teach her and with the clan, wanting to make sure their Hyuga's. Understand and learn their Clan techniques, I have no control over what I can teach to Hinata...now." He nudge his head at Sasuke. To resume his training and then over at Sakura, wanting her to continue her tree climbing exercise. "We will give Hinata about thirty minutes to calm herself down, to which then Sakura. I want you to go and grab her, bring her back over here so we can work on team practice."

"Okay sensei...though don't know what would even get her, to come on back. After what happened." Shrugged the Kunoichi. Making Kakashi to just shrug his shoulders, while silently saying yeah twice to himself. Turning his attention over at the direction Hinata ran towards...hoping she would calm down in those thirty minutes, as he doesn't want to explain or tell the other two. Of why it is the Hyuga heiress eyes...turned red for that small bit.

 _"Another reason why I want her to calm down, is so that she doesn't accidentally tap into the_ _Kyuubi's_ _Chakra. Or losing her temper with how frustrated she was getting, by me telling her what she can or couldn't do. It will do her good after all.."_ He then snicker and chuckled. " _Besides...I have a feeling, she will be alright after all. You need that certain push in the right direction, if you want to learn something your interested in."_ Thought Kakashi, even though the way he is going about it. Is quite wrong... has a feeling Hinata, will not let his words get to her too much. And possibly, will start teaching herself or learning exactly how, to make the lesson he is teaching Sasuke. To work..." _Hopefully she won't get to obsessed with it, as if I need someone who is obsess over getting a training session done. Oh well...when she wants to or thinks it is impossible, she can always quite."_

Yamazaki yawns and began falling asleep in the tree he is in. Seeing how nothing else is going down and that, per usual. From what he can tell...seems like the Uchiha bastard, is getting most if not every training session being done. While the other female of the group, just sits on something and admires the Uchiha from afar, while they seem to have already forgotten and began ignoring the upset Hyuga who ran off like that. Never he thought this will be this easy...so, taking a small nap or sleep won't harm anyone and considering, he has all the time in the world? He can decide to attack and kill the young girl whenever he wants, besides...if her sensei is neglecting her. What are the odds of him running into trouble or getting out numbered or out powered by anyone here? Well seems like fates is in his favor, as the man groaned and began snoozing away...he needs all of his strength, if he wants to murder Hinata in cold blood and show, exactly and get into her mind.

Of how weak and pathetic she is...even probably telling her, because of her sensei, neglecting and ignoring her? Shows just how much faith her village and friends has in her. Will enjoy the devastated look in her eyes, the defeat and betrayal in those lifeless eyes of hers and bleeding face. Had the man chuckling and laughing in his sleep, finding and coming up with many ways. He could go and kill this girl over and over, in his dream and if he could do it all again? He would take that moment greatly and will make sure, to do things over again and showing the many time line Hinata's. OF how pathetic she is and just some fodder, the village wants to get rid of and making sure she never comes back.

Little does he know, or even Team seven? Hinata, will be getting that needed help from outside sources. As we head on over towards the village, where we will meet up a somewhat upset and frustrated Hinata. Searching and gathering some supplies, for when she will go and begin her own training camp grounds and start self teaching herself, the things Sasuke is learning. Making sure to have a lot of different kind of fruits, meals and lunch meat to make for herself. For when she feels hungry and have something to eat for lunch, knowing full well...that lesson of his? Will no doubt will take out a lot of her.

Xxx

"Boruto! Come on where are you brother, you could've waited until I woken up, before heading off on your own like that!" Came a soft yelling voice. Belonging to Himawari, who was trying to call out and seek out where her brother, Boruto...had disappeared too? "Excuse me?" The young girl asked while lightly tugging on a nearby civilians shirt. Having the woman to blink her eyes and turn her head, over her shoulder and look down. "Have you..." Though Himawari had to pause and smiled lightly.

"OH Hinata! Thank you, thank you so much for bringing hope back to the village. Here." The woman suddenly reached out and paid for some apples, which the merchant said it was on the house. As they too were thanking the young girl. "Need all the strength you need for training right!" Giggled the woman. Who watches a confused Himawari, accepting the gift and then giggles with a wide smile.

"I-I guess...but I'm not, not Hinata." Stuttered the young girl who began lightly tapping her fingers. Which could've fooled the adults, as they watched her mannerism and the way she poked her fingers? Were exactly like how Hinata would do it, whenever she is modest or bashful when they act nice around her. Though just giggled and chuckled, after getting a good look...she did look entirely different from Hinata, but scary resembling her greatly. "Although, g-guess could say I am related to her in a way." Though the girl happily turn her body and swung her arms behind her. With a wide grin. "Anyway, have you seen my brother? He's about", then stretched her right arm up about two to three inches above her. "This tall, has blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks like mine. Wears an black coat with red stripes?" She then cutely eye smiled at the two. Literally getting the two adults to have stars in their eyes, at how adorable the little girl looks with the way she is smiling.

And then blinked their eyes, both looking up in thought and staring at one another. Murmuring that there was someone who had blonde hair, but the description didn't fit at all...especially with them wearing a mask at the time. "Sorry dear, we haven't seen him." The woman said while smiling softly. As she gently places a hand on Himawari's shoulder. "But if we do see him, we will let him know that you're looking for him."

"Okay and thanks!" Giggled the girl as she playfully swing her body around, with one leg up and continues marching forward. "Boruto! Boruto!" She cried out with both hands near her mouth and cheeks, swinging her body left to right. While bending and leaning down, even jumping up high she could, just in case if he was on top of the rooftops.

"Hinata or not...she really does look like the young Ninja?" The clerk suddenly said. While turning his attention towards the woman. Who nodded, but they both smiled and jokingly said. "Maybe it is her twin sister, maybe that is why they looked so similar to one another!"

"Maybe your right." Giggled the woman and paid for her groceries. "Hyuga's might or probably do look similar though, from what we've learned about the girl. Anyway thanks." Said the woman as she turns and begins walking away, lightly moving aside. "Oh sorry Hinata."

"It's...it's alright." Stuttered a sniffling Hinata, who began wiping and rubbing her arm into her eyes. Alerting the two adults at the crying girl, which the woman, immediately approaches and stops Hinata in her tracks. Getting the girl to smile soft and looking down. "No...really, I'm fine just..."

"The team again?" The merchant asked with a light annoyance. Watching the girl to shyly looking away and not answering. Her look though says it all and had him shaking his head, while then resting an elbow against his counter. "Hinata...why do you put up with them? Is there a way for you to ask Lord Hokage, if you can transfer into another sensei or team." Asked the man. As he stands up and began moving things around, while making and stacking up some meat.

"Their...their not really causing trouble for me. It is..." The girl then sighs and shook her head. Making the woman next to her, with soft caring eyes to gently rubs her shoulders. "Kind of hard to say really, without messing things up or making things worse for me." Sniffed the girl as she approaches the counter and began moving around in her wallet. "I-I hope you won't mind me buying some lunch Merchant-san..." Asked the girl, counting and looking over what little Ryo she has left in her wallet. Which she grimace and saw there wasn't much she could offer, but should be enough to get at least three sandwiches. She can easily refill her water-canteen at a nearby fresh lake, since the forest does have amazing spring waters around them.

"Oh Hinata-chan, I dunno if you know this?" The woman suddenly spoke. Getting the Hyuga female, to turn her head and stare confusingly at her. Especially, when she started saying. "We ran into someone who looks surprisingly like you!" Glee the woman and claps her hands together. "She was even adorable looking, like how you are whenever you're bashful." This earned a light blush from Hinata. As she felt her face heating up and chuckling sheepishly, when the merchant agrees with the woman. "At first we thought was you, but after getting good at her and the way she was dressed. We immediately saw she wasn't. But gosh!" The woman tries so hard not to squeal or awing at that adorable face. Only...she started blinking her eyes and shifted them down to Hinata. Imagining that girl next to Hinata and then having both faces side by side. "AWWW!" She suddenly squealed out. Nearly causing Hinata to jump out of her skin, then grunts when she got pulled into a bear hug!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh just imagining the two of your faces side by side! TO much, aw man if she was your twin sister then you would definitely have a lot of heads, turning and spinning at your adorableness!" Squealed the woman. While rocking Hinata back and forth, with the girl trying so hard to keeping her feet on the ground, not trying to kick her or lifting them up into the air. As her eyes were bulging into saucers, nearly choking and losing air in her lungs.

After getting free and regaining all the air back into her lungs. Hinata, went and told the two of them that she doesn't have a twin sister. A sister yes, but no twins and if she did? The chances of them spending time together, will be really high...but she did asked them, if they could describe what the girl looked like? Surprising Hinata greatly, of how the description literally did almost matching hers to even the face! Thankfully when they figured out it wasn't Hinata, is when they spotted the girls blue eyes...which confused Hinata lightly, as she doesn't recall a Hyuga? Having pale blue eyes before...or a black pupil in the middle of their irises...

Then again and with a shrug of her shoulders, after paying and thanking for the sandwiches. She never seen Hyuga outside of the mansion, those who are already working and acting out as Chuunin or Jonin ranks, to even helping and following the commands of Lord Hokage. " _Honestly...after meeting with them, which I definitely needed. Has me wondering what kind of Hyuga Ninja's are out there."_ More importantly this young girl, who is apparently looking for her brother around here. Seems to be quite happy and content just wandering in the village, without a care in the world. " _Blonde hair and black looking coat...While being about my height huh. I should keep an eye out for this brother, just in case I run into him."_ Hinata hummed and then yelps suddenly. From feeling her arms getting grabbed and pulling towards the opposite direction, of where she was heading too.

Hearing fits of laughter and children, shouting and calling out to her. Of wanting to play and spend time with the young girl, to even some of them calling her angel-san. Even despite, knowing her real name. Telling the Hyuga heiress that they know, but they admire how adorable she looks whenever she blushes and having her whiskers, tilting upward when she tries bashfully looking away. Though much she wants to get started on training, she couldn't help but not say no to the kids and happily joins them in their game.

Right as Himawari, began walking in the other side of the market place. Same time Hinata, is being pulled to another part of town. As the daughter hums and lightly scratches the side of her cheek, and then huffing in annoyance. As she figured to go with the Byakugan route and search for her brother in this crowd...thankfully though, these civilians won't have large Chakra reserves in them. Since they being not Ninja's and all.

"Alright Boruto, I know we shouldn't use Jutsu when we are in public. But, this is an emergency and I need to find you big brother." Himawari said and began breathing in. As she then opened her eyes "Byakugan!" And felt small veins appearing around her eyes. With them changing and witnessing everything going black and white, with different and many people walking and talking about with each other. The girl though couldn't help but giggle and laugh, always finding this cool and amazing how her vision...can change from color, to then turning black and white, and being able to see others Chakra networks. "Alright big brother...where are you?" Another cool thing she doesn't need to worry about.

Is growth for her Byakugan, she was able to be born with the ability to see all 360 degrees angles. Watching some what seems to be children running and hiding, if playing hide-n-seek; tempting for the young girl to go ahead and join in the fun! But knew, they were on a mission and they need to regroup with one another...if they wanted to go and find their mother's younger self! What's interestingly enough, right as Himawari looked away from the children. A large Chakra source, appeared to where one of the children were playing at, signifying it was Hinata's Chakra reserves. " _Maybe in the residential area?"_ Himawari thought out loud, standing in the middle of the large crowd. With some of the people asking and pondering what she was doing?

To which she happily replies and responds by bowing respectfully towards them. Of how she is looking for her brother and what she is using, is the Clan technique: Byakugan. Which the young girl couldn't help but squeak and giggle lightly, at some of the villagers saying or remarking how it is similar to Hinata! Or how huge of a heart she has, to finding her brother by using her Byakugan...stating how it will be something Hinata would have done. Or possibly would do by throwing everything down and helping the young girl in her search! Making Himawari to blush and smile brighter every second, she hears about her mother and how kind she was for the village. _"Wow, mama really helped out here in the village! All these things she done and helping them out, despite how small of a task it is...she will drop everything and helping them out."_

Himawari thought while continuing her search and began walking over towards the residential side of town. By slipping and going through some of the alley ways, as she once again...had left soon after Hinata, had came back towards the market place. Waving good bye towards the children and telling them, how much fun she had playing with them. As she went ahead and continues her shopping for some more food and hopefully drinks, before heading on out to find a secluded place to train herself in.

At the same time being told by everyone, they had found someone who is looking for their brother and resembling the young Ninja. Same description and everything...making Hinata be highly curious now, of who it was that is making everyone thinking. She was her and having whiskers on her face as well...making the young Hyuga ponder. Who exactly is this person and why does it seem, everyone tends to mistook this girl, for herself? That and becoming quite embarrassed when some ladies or mother's will add in the fact, even though this girl looked adorable? Imagining her and the girl side by side, will no doubt raise their adorable factor over 110%! Making Hinata, wanting to try and finish up her shopping and getting out of the village.

Before she starts forming a fan club, to seeing her and this girl together and just wanting to know how adorable she might look with the girl. And yes...she even asked them if she was a ninja? To which them saying, she comes from her village and even having the Leaf symbol on the forehead protector. Which gave Hinata relief, knowing she doesn't have to worry about this Ninja, causing any trouble for anyone or is looking for trouble. Which means her brother...Boruto, after figuring out the name. Is also part of the Leaf Ninjas and the two somehow, probably got separated during possibly a mission they were on together...

Once again and finally getting everything she needed, Hinata decided to take to the rooftops and leaps her way over towards one of the forests. That is way far from where her team is at, while this point of time. Himawari, who leap off from the rooftop and landed in the middle of the market street. Panted and huffed lightly with her cheeks bit red, from all the compliments and being told how cute she was. Tilts and turn her head lightly, with her Byakugan still active, kept trying to find or locate her brother within this large crowd of people. But is unable to detect where he is..."Ugh, Nii-san you are so going to get it, if you are playing games with me!" Growled the sister. After deactivating her Byakugan, she raised her hand up, forming it into a fist and pumps it near her now gritted teeth.

"It is something like you to do, wanting to be cool and rubbing it in my face. By finding our mother first, then bringing her to me and possibly getting to know her without me!" She then cutely stomps her foot and closes her eyes, shaking her head. "Not fair big bro! I also want to know and hang out with mama!" The girl groaned out and then sighs defeatedly, earning some coos and aw coming from the people around her. Which had her sheepishly snickering...well, at least she has won over one thing that Boruto doesn't have.

And that is being cute and adorable! Though it was a hollow victory, as it doesn't compare to her brother possibly meeting up with their mother, and learning everything about her. So, coming to the conclusion that he is not in the village? The young daughter came to a conclusion, he might be out somewhere in the forests around the village...where else would he be, definitely brings up the question to Himawari's mind.

"There you are Hinata!" A scowling voice echoed out in Himawari's ear shot. Causing the young girl to freeze up and standing completely still. Hoping and praying that she wouldn't run into her mother this soon, without Boruto being there...so much of thinking he had beaten her, to the mother first. "Much I mind of what Kakashi sensei has been treating you lately, doesn't really give you the right. To talk back to him like that or, arguing over what sensei knows best!" Came the female voice, getting closer and closer to Himawari. Who gulps and slouches her head down to her shoulders, having her eyes closed in praying...Hinata is not in front of her or next to her. "Hello...I'm talking to you Hinata!" the voice was now couple inches from Himawari's ear.

Causing the young girl to open her blue eyes and then turn her head. Facing at what appears to be a Pink hair Kunoichi. Tapping her foot angrily and looking at her with those frustrated looking green eyes. "Hey, what is your problem! Why are you ignoring me like that...did you not hear me calling you?" It was Sakura, Himawari couldn't believe her eyes as they widen near saucers. It was Sarada's mother, Sakura Haruno!

Himawari didn't say anything, nor could she say anything. As her voice is caught in her throat and the glare, Sakura is giving her...was scary. Always hearing rumors from Sarada, about how if you make her mother mad or she gets way to excited? Her super human strength, can easily tear one apart with a simple flick of the finger or a punch to the gut! Sakura who looking like is getting even more angry and staring at her...wait? "Huh..wait are-are you speaking to me?" Himawari asked. After finally coming out of her shock state and cutely points to herself, with confusion in her eyes.

This had Sakura lowering one eye halfway, as she tilts her head and then leans forward. Having her hair brush along her shoulders. "DUH! Who else would I be talking to Hinata, your the only Hyuga here baka!" Sakura scolded and lightly bops Himawari on the head. Getting the girl to flinch and wince one eye closed, while rubbing a hand on her head. Having the girl lightly hiss and whine lightly, but then blinked her attention back at the girl in front of her. "Come on, sensei sent me to get you after thirty minutes. Figuring, you would be done crying and moping about not being able to do a lesson you cannot even do, in the first place." Shrugged the girl and turning around. Though making sure, to grab onto Himawari's arm and start dragging her through the village.

"Training, moping...wait what!?" Himawari stammered and stuttered out. As her eyes definitely went into saucers now! As she heard Sakura informing her, or rudely reminding her again that Kakashi sensei...who was the sixth Hokage in her time line! Asked the Kunoichi standing before Himawari, to seek Hinata out and bring her back to the team training session. "But-but..." Himawari tried to argued, and becoming a little annoyed with the way Sakura. Who is confusing her for Hinata, her mother...keeps on dissing or putting down her mother's abilities, compared to someone named Sasuke?

To even going on and saying how, just because she got irritated and upset over not getting the training this boy, is going through on her first try. Doesn't mean she should mouth off to the sensei or crying over something, she had no real talents for. Making Himawari, to glare harshly at the young Ninja...if this was what Sarada's mother behaved like, as a child? She can now see or understands why, the girl from her time line. Wants to become Hokage now...she didn't want to end up or behaving similar to her mother, when she was a child. Of course though...much she wants to mouth off and tell the Pink hair Kunoichi off; she couldn't do it or would not do it. Afraid it will...cause even more trouble for her mother with the team.

Although...It doesn't mean she can have fun with them and prove to this team of Hinata's; of her being able to do the things, they think she couldn't do. " _After all...they think I am mama, so if I pretend to be mama around them. While proving to the team, she is capable of doing the things they think, she couldn't do. Will definitely have this sensei of theirs head turning~"_ Thought the young daughter. Who just snickered and smiled lightly, vacantly nodding her head and humming ignorance of whatever it is, Sakura is telling her or dissing about her mother's Ninja capabilities.

The daughter turned her head ajar from Sakura, showing concern and worries for her brother. After finally deactivating her Byakugan and sighs. " _Sorry Nii-san...I have to do this, if I don't mama will probably get in trouble. So...I hope that you will have better luck, with finding mama than I could. Now that I am stuck, being with her Ninja team."_ Groaned the girl and yelps. When she felt Sakura tugging on her, having her to lightly speak up and telling her she is keeping up. Praying for her brother to being able to find Hinata first, before the enemy and possibly bringing their young mother. To her as well...so they can all formulate a plan of attack or someway, too stopping this derange man from killing her and causing a huge ripple in time.

Xxx

"Himawari! Himawari, where the hell is that girl?!" Announced Boruto. Who was at the other side of the Land of Waves village, the northern-east part of the town. As well deep within the forest in the area, while being somewhere near a large and fast flowing river bend; leading from within the forest and out towards the ocean depths.

Boruto, the young blonde hair boy had been searching and seeking out, for Himawari for the same amount of time. As the girl has done while searching for him, it was almost reaching noon...the boy was leaping and jumping very quickly through each tree branch. With his hands grabbing on them, then swinging himself around to the top and leaps off again, with a spring and a bounce in his step!

Cartwheeling and side-jumping whenever he will land onto the next up, to even running up one of the trees. Till he reaches the very tip of it, with one arm wrapping around the bark. Leaning forward slightly at the same time...bending the tree forward. Leering in any direction, in hopes of finding where he is or trying to mark down the general area. "Byakugan!" The boy suddenly shouted and felt his vision improving tens fold! Looking at the familiar effects of his Hyuga technique of his, expanding and turning everything, black and white with colorization showing which life or wild life.

Has Chakra in them and detailing what they are. As the young Ninja hums lightly and then tilts the tree back, spinning around the tip and faces in a different direction. Humming once more and lowering his eyes halfway. " _Ah, there's the village good...I now know which way to go, if I am to ever find Himawari!"_ Exclaimed the blonde hair Ninja. Who happily swung his arm in victory, then yelping when he felt himself about to fall over and down towards the bottom level of the forest!

But manages to quickly wrap both arms, around the tip of the tree and then let's out a loud whoa when it began...bending all the way backwards from Boruto's general direction. And then dance, wiggled and shook back and forth in place. Causing the young Ninja, to turning a little bit green on the face and then having purple color around his forehead. "Oh...knew should've not had those beef and steaks grilling restaurant, earlier this morning with my team." Groaned the boy. Who couldn't help but quickly places a hand over his mouth. Doing everything in his power to not having his lunch, go flying out from inside of him and down below!

After the rocking has finally stop and his stomach, calming down from the feeling of throwing up. The young man blinked his eyes curiously, at what he presume he had saw what would be an odd Chakra signature, couple miles away from him. Looking quite red...but at the same time, mixture of blue? "Huh...no way, it couldn't be?" He openly said as he lets go of the tree. Allowing himself to descend and gracefully, landing on some of the tree branches below him.

The young Ninja, began leaping and ninja stepping safely down, each individual branch he could reach and lands down. On ground level in a kneeling position, his blonde hair moving lightly with the wind and swaying, then flattening lightly when he whipped his head up. His Byakugan still active...the boy enhances his vision by pouring more Chakra, allowing him to zoom down the direction. He is staring at, passing by many different trees, bushes, wild life and even some deer nearby. Focusing and blurring by everything else except...for the blurry looking red and blue Chakra reading, he is seeing.

" _Is it Mother? Cause I know her and dad, sometime have different color Chakra...whenever they are low on regular Chakra. Which will be Kurama, from the stories they told us, if so. Then...why is mama out here in the forest, by herself?"_ He stated openly while rubbing his chin. The young Ninja had to grunt lightly as he couldn't extend, his vision any further than one to three miles ahead of him. Which annoys the hell out of him, considering his younger sister! Is able to extend and search farther than him, with her own Byakugan! Nearly 5 miles she can extend her range of vision, being her limit to while his own limit for range...is only three miles ahead!

Having the young Ninja curious, if Himawari...has the stronger genes as a Hyuga, than he does himself? That...or she is just really talented at using Byakugan than he is? Who knows, all he does know is that he is quite talented in the fighting department. " _Actually thinking it over...Himawari, does uses her Byakugan a lot when we were only seven to nine years old? So...it could have to do with the fact, she kept using the Dojutsu at that age than I did?"_ It brought a smile to him though. He wasn't really upset now that he thought it over, and coming to the conclusion. That he himself, knew about Chakra and what happens when you wasted it in your system. Himawari, was still young and hadn't attended to the Ninja Academy, until she was eight years old...So, in a sense she has more field advantage with the Dojutsu, than possibly any Hyuga who was ever born!

Boruto, couldn't help but grinned widely at the inflation of pride swelling in his chest. " _Heh I am...getting choke up about my sister, being one of the better Hyuga's! Second to mama of course!"_ The boy then shook his head and ruffled his hair. Growling out about how he shouldn't be talking to himself right now...he needed to go and see what is up with his mother! Being out here by herself and not with her team...possibly learning some cool techniques or training sessions, he never heard of that can only be taught. In the past...as he went ahead and rushes on over towards the young future Hokage, with haste and excitement.

People had told him and Himawari a lot, during their time line, how much she and Himawari look identical twins when she was a child. Even aunt Hanabi, would squeal and giddy out with young Himawari about how...if she and her sister, would to ever stand side-by-side? Pressing their cheeks together and then smiled.

It would knock everyone out for how possibly adorable they would look together! Making the young Ninja, to snicker and chuckled out with a shake of his head. Bouncing and leaping over some of the wild life and over-growth of the plant life in the area. Thinking to himself...that there would be no way, no matter how young or cute they both can be? There is no way that with their mother being around their age, will make Himawari even more adorable than she is right now!

 _"I mean, what are the odds that Himawari or mother, could become adorable by looks alone? It isn't like mother has those whisker marks, when she was young right?"_ Boruto thought as he went ahead and canceled his Byakugan out. Seeing how he was getting closer to his mother now and her voice, ringing out in the forest were anything to indicate? As well...the frustrated tone of hers with a hint of defeat, was informing the boy that she isn't having a good time right now.

He began slowing his pace down and began walking softly towards the frustrated mother. As he doesn't want to scare her or frighten her, when he suddenly just pops out from nowhere and surprises her with a simple hello. " _If anything and from what dad says about Jinchuriki, giving birth to children...the traits of the tailed beasts. Goes onto the child, not after or gaining them from over time. I...think?"_ He suddenly pause his thought and think over what his father, had told him about sealing and such, when it comes to tailed beasts. Making the young boy pondered...if he had read it wrong, or was being messed with by Kurama? Considering...his dad, has told him and Himawari of how much the over-grown fox. Likes to mess with him whenever he got the chance, and will even lead him astray from his current goal or destination...just to watch him get frustrated and throwing a temper when he hits boiling point!

"Maybe...Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are r-right." Came a very soft voice in front of Boruto. Causing the young Ninja to stop in his tracks, widening his eyes at the defeated tone in the girls voice. As if she was going to be giving up right there and now...from what, he wasn't sure? Though seeing how tight her shoulders look and her cheeks, a little red from the female Hyuga. Possibly crying for nearly twenty minutes, had rubbed them from getting her tears off from her eyes. "I...I don't have the skills or talents of mastering this training!" She growled out and threw the Kunai in her hand. Hard into the ground and forcing it to stand up right, from the pointed end.

The girl who Boruto, had finally recognize as his mother, Hinata! Looking quite distraught and defeated in he facial expression. It was...honestly breaking the boy's heart, at the sight of his proud mother. Looking...so vulnerable and ready to accept failure, as if it was going to be second nature to her. He watched her walk on over towards a nearby tree, pushing her back against it and sliding on down towards the grass...sitting in a fetal position. Her knees up to her face, her head pressing down against her knees. Her arms...wrapped around her legs and connecting fingers together, in order to keep them together and began sobbing in front of the young Ninja.

"M..mother." Boruto said silently, watching the young girl just sitting there. Allowing sadness to consume her and crying away, letting her sadness make her cope of the situation she is in...whoever her sensei was? Has to be one hell of an asshole, to not see how much trouble and frustration is going through the young girl right now. The blonde Ninja, turned his head over towards the Kunai...curious of what kind of training that she was doing? That had her teammates or sensei, telling her she has no real talents or skills of ever pulling this off!

Letting out a breath and looking away from his mother...Boruto, began nibbling and rubbing his lips against his teeth for a bit. And then smiled, shifting his gaze over at her and then towards the Kunai. " _I know am probably breaking all laws of time travel rules...but, who were to say? Mother, wasn't taught or trained by us in the history records?"_ Joked the boy. As he went ahead and cleared his throat, building up courage and the mental...to stepping on out in front of his mother and showing himself to her!

"H-hey now what is the problem?" Boruto said all the sudden. Causing Hinata to gasp and raising her head up, from her knees and towards where the voice came from. Watching...what appears to be a kid, around her age. Approaching and walking out from some bushes. "No need to cry, if you're having trouble with something. It is best to always ask for some advice, or getting some help from someone you know." Smiled the boy. With a wide grin though yelps in shock, when he felt his ankles getting tangled and caught by some vines! Causing him to flail his arms and throwing his weight around, in order to balance himself...causing Hinata, to widen her eyes and clasps her hands up against her mouth.

Watching the boy in front of her, finally getting released by something and began rolling into a ball...backwards and right into some strange looking plant. Which had him, grunting and sitting upright, rubbing and scratching the side of his face a bit. Only, for the young Ninja to yell out in surprise when the bulbous looking plant, finally decided the stem couldn't hold its weight anymore. Came crashing down right on top of the blonde hair kid, engulfing him within the see-through bulb.

As the Ninja tries getting up and began running around in circles. Screaming and doing the best of his ability, in order to throw or cut the plant up and releasing him from inside. Only for a twig, snagging once more around his ankles! Sending him forward and forcing his entire body, deeper into the bulb with his legs curled up against his chin...While Hinata, who is witnessing this and still had her hands against her mouth. Eyes wide...soften up and blinked confusingly and worriedly at the young boy. Who had rolled on over towards her left side, with him having a dazed look in his eyes.

Cramped and positioned in a way, he wouldn't have much room inside the bulb. Unless he was to stretch it out or move his limbs around. The boy then groaned and whimpered annoyingly, stating quietly of how uncool that was! Calling himself an idiot, embarrassing himself like that in front of his own mother...thinking now she wouldn't take him seriously!

"...Pfft." Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore. Snorts and snickering began coming out from her mouth, to which then the girl couldn't help but closing her eyes and hold onto her mouth even more. "Heh...ha, hahaha!" And with that...her sadness was completely gone, her frustration was swept away from this interesting Ninja antics. As her beautiful and sweet laughter echoed in the forest, as she fell onto her sides and began kicking her legs lightly. Unable to control herself from how hilarious that looked towards her; her laughter even had Boruto looking over at her...and beginning to laugh himself!

As the two of them were rolling around and just openly laughing with each other now. With Boruto, earning even louder laughter from Hinata. When he moved his hands and pointing one finger each towards himself, with a wide grin. "Eh! I'm inside the plant!" Laughed the boy as he got his mother, to boast even louder in laughter and just kicked her legs happily, rolling onto her back. Trying so hard to calm herself down, or not getting dizzy from laughing so hard...especially when the boy, continued being funny and began having the bulb like plant to roll around and moving with him. "I'll be right back! Got to upchuck, the plant if I want to get out!" Boruto snickered out. Knowing full well the plant isn't going to let him out so easily.

But he has to say...just hearing his mother laughing like that and how beautiful it sounded and pure it was? Lifted his spirits and did not felt at all, as a fool when all of that happened. Matter of fact...he could say it was really cool, how he got his mother to laugh honestly like that! It was awesome to hear what his mother sounded like, or what her laughter is when she was a child.

Xxx

After everything had calmed down and getting help from his mother, who offered to getting him out of the plant. By grabbing the nearby Kunai, and splitting the bulb apart with a swift slice! Had the two of them now sitting up against a tree of their own, speaking and chatting to one another. Getting some questions from the Hyuga heiress, of where Boruto had come from or why, a fellow Leaf ninja doing all the way out here? When the Land of Waves bridge, wouldn't be done until tomorrow morning...earning some sweat drops from Boruto, to even chuckling lightly. As he turns his head away and scratches the side of his cheek.

Then answering how, since the bridge is almost done and is near the main lands? He and his sister, were able to make great distance onto it by doing a running jump. Which was an acceptable answer for Hinata...considering, she doesn't know exactly how close the bridge is. To the Land of Fire, which had Boruto, swiftly turning his head away from her and sighing out a breath of relief.

"Wait..." Hinata suddenly raised her head and then turn her attention towards the blonde hair Ninja. "Sister, by any chances are you this Boruto...that this girl, has been asking the villagers about earlier?" The heiress asked. Making the blonde child flinched and shiver his entire body in fear. Nearly gritting his teeth in anger, of Himawari openly going around the town. Asking villagers or civilians if they had seen him or not, to even saying his name towards them! "She is really worried about you." The girl said with a soft smile. Getting Boruto, to relax his shoulders and slowly turned his head over at his. Whispering out she was, which had the young girl nodding her head. "Yeah, I don't know what she looks like...but from what the villagers had told me? She seemed really upset and concerned about your safety..." Hinata then looks ahead and having the sweetest smile. Boruto has ever saw on his mother, well at least...the younger version of his mom.

"I definitely will be worried if my sister Hanabi, and I...were to suddenly get separated and lost from one another." Hinata said while giggling. Raising a hand up to her chin and shook her head. "I probably would be scouting the entire world we live in, just to rescue her and save her from any dangers that might have befallen on her." And then turns her head towards Boruto, after saying it and gave a kind smile to him. "No doubt Hanabi, would do the same..." Hinata finished saying while extending her arm out and places it on his shoulder. "So yeah, I bet she is still searching for you right now and being worried about her older brother."

This had Boruto chuckling and lightly removing Hinata's hand. "Yeah...I too am worried, but we are Ninja's, and right now we are kind of on a secret mission." He informs. Praying to Kami! That his mother will understand and not get confused, of why he isn't actively going now to the village, in hopes of finding his sister. But the smile and understanding look she had on her face, tells him she does understand and knowing whatever mission they're on...Might requires them, to be quite hidden and not attracting attention to themselves. "But enough of that!" Boruto suddenly chimed in and hops onto his feet. Dusting and swiping every part of his legs, arms and even his chest from any dirt he might've gotten.

From all that happened earlier with him and the plant! Making Hinata, who tilted her head lightly and raising an eyebrow curiously, at the boy...wondering why it is. He seems intent on keeping himself clean or his clothes from getting dirty? It just...doesn't make a lot of sense, after all he is an active Ninja. So things are bound to get dirty or messy, while on duty! She didn't bother to push it or even ask why he was intent on keeping himself tidy...figured, it was his kind of habit of his. Wanting to looking the best he can be and not looking like some, messy child.

"So, you know my name...because of my sister." Boruto chuckled out sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Though figured, his mother would probably wanting to know his sister name. "Which by the way, my sister name is Himawari; shes the one who has been asking the villagers around of my whereabouts." He paused and turns away from Hinata, with a very concerned deadpan expression. " _As well possibly almost ruining the time line, for searching and asking where I am around the town. But..."_ He then stares down at his hands. Turning them and moving them around, from the back of his hand and then to his palms. " _Since I haven't started fading away or being erased from time...might mean, we are doing alright and that we haven't messed up anything. YET!"_

"Himawari and Boruto..." Hinata repeated to herself and looking down. As she then smiled fondly at the names."They sound really beautiful...I like your names Boruto." She told the boy. Who couldn't help but blush lightly and then snickered happily, even though he shouldn't be blushing or embarrassed about hearing his mom. Saying how beautiful his and Himawari's names were...considering, she is the one who named them those! "By the way..." Hinata started saying and then shyly, began poking her fingers together. While shifting her lavender eyes away from the boy, as he watches those whisker marks of hers, tilting downward with her cheeks a bit. Almost causing the boy to have an, adorable attack to strike him and wanting to say 'aw' at the adorableness his mother was giving off right now!

To which has him shaking his head and turning his eyes into saucers! " _Shit, shit, shit they were right! Mama does look adorable with those whiskers marks, especially when they tilt or move in a way to correlate to her emotions! Gah, why must cuteness be so effective!"_ His mind then began imagining both Himawari and young Hinata, side bye side. " _GAAAAH! No! Now they have me thinking about how adorable the two of them would be, if Himawari was here right now!"_

Unaware that while he was thinking this and thrashing about, to not imagine Hinata and Himawari together...Hinata, who was watching this. Had a sweat drop going down the side of his head, watching this boy deep in thought and then flushing embarrassingly about something...to then start pounding and throwing his arms around. As if to get rid of a thought that's making him looked quite embarrassed...or possibly, thinking of something that may make him blush? "U-um...are you, alright B-Boruto-san?" asked Hinata while raising a hand up.

Causing Boruto to stop from what he is doing, and quickly spun around in place. Both eyes closed and coughing lightly, as if trying to clear his throat and nods. "Y-yes of course...I'm fine, don't-don't worry ma-ma, I mean...Hinata." The boy stated while quickly growling the word mama, away from his sentence and replaced it with Hinata's name instead!

The young Heiress hummed lightly while tilting her head cutely, to the right. Watching the boy stepping back in shock, while then feigning his attention somewhere else. By turning his head to the left...chuckling and sheepishly rubbing his nose. "Anyway!" He suddenly shouted and looks back at the girl. Making her to lean back for a bit and then soften her looks, when he then thumbs over at the Kunai near the ground behind him. "What were you doing earlier...that gotten you really hurt and upset Hinata-san?" He then paused and grins. " _Cool! I called my mom by her first name, and used it in a formality as well!"_

The young Ninja, watches his mother blinking her eyes before answering. Then looking away shyly and bashfully, rubs the back of her neck...as she then breathes lightly and points towards the Kunai on the ground. "I was trying...trying to learn h-how to levitate my Kunai. By using only my Chakra, but..." Then groans and places her hands up to her eyes, shaking her head. "I c-can't seem to do it...I've been at it for nearly thirty minutes now and I can't seem...to even get my Chakra, to flow towards my hand and surrounding the Kunai." The heiress informed while hanging her head down in defeat. Sniffling lightly...alerting Boruto greatly of seeing his mother, getting upset again! Causing him to step back a bit and then soften his expression. Nearly wanting to hurt her teammates when she then said. "I-I guess...Kakashi is right, I-I don't have the ability or skills in learning this training session."

"No way!" Boruto shouted. Causing Hinata, to lift her head up and lightly rubs her right eye a bit. Watching how the boy smile grew tens fold, thumbing to himself and even tapping against his chest. "I have no doubt you can do it! I betcha." He then wraps both arms behind his head.

"That the reason your only having trouble figuring it out, is because he didn't teach you. How to do it the right way, or understanding the fundamentals!" Informed the boy. He turned around and began walking on over towards the Kunai, grabbing the hilt and pulling it out from the ground. "Every training session...from what I've been told, has a way of working. You just need to understand the fundamentals of it first. Then work your way around it." He grunted out the last word, after fully pulling the Kunai out. As he then lightly tosses it up and down in his hand, grinning on over towards the young mother.

Hinata, who had listened and rubbing her hands together in shyness. Didn't think of knowing about that...then again? Kakashi, never told her or Sakura of what the fundamentals this type of training has, keeping it to himself and Sasuke. So in a way, he probably had done this on purpose...so she wouldn't be able to master it, or get better at it then Sasuke. "Huh..." She hummed while moving one hand around her neck, shifting her lavender eyes away from Boruto. When he began walking on back to her and having the blunt end, pointing towards himself and the hilt at Hinata. "I...I guess so, Kakashi really didn't told me there were fundamentals in these training." She stated while accepting the Kunai from the boy. Who just seems to brighten up and chuckled.

"But-but...you think I will be able to?" Hinata then just stop her sentence. When this young Ninja, crosses his arms and gave a firm nod. Making the girl to feel a little reassured and relax, as she went ahead and does what Sasuke was doing. "Alright..."

"No, no, no you're holding it wrong." Boruto suddenly said. Getting the girl to whip her head up at him with a low huh. "Here." He then went and grabbed his own Kunai, while having it facing upward. "I'll show you the RIGHT, way of doing it...okay you see the hilt?" He asks. While opening his palm, making sure to hold the Kunai between his fingers. Watching the young mother nodding her head lightly, then curiously tilts her head. Examining it very intently and focusing intensely at whatever it might be, she will be needed to know or learn about the training. "What you're suppose to do...is focus your Chakra, towards the very tip of the hilt. Then let it sit there." He said, getting the girl to lightly hum and watches him beginning to concentrate his Chakra.

"OH!" She suddenly said and resume from what she was doing before. Letting her Chakra begin to flow throughout her arm and towards her hands. "So...in a sense. Let my Chakra stay there for a bit, until I start feeling it grasping and adjusting around the hilt itself?"

"YES!" Cheered Boruto, amazed how his mother...was able to figure that out right away! Let alone, getting it just by noticing or watching him concentrate his Chakra, towards the tip of the hilt. "Let it sit there for a bit and then, allow the Chakra...flow onto the hilt and begin levitate the weapon above your wrist!" Exclaimed the boy happily. Using his Byakugan, to watch the young Hyuga's Chakra. Resting and pouring gently around the hilt of the Kunai, as the girl nodded her head and does as instructed. "Don't get upset if it doesn't work, this is advance Chakra concentration training. So it make sense, for this to be quite difficult..." Then paused his sentence.

He couldn't believe his eyes! "Like this?" Hinata had asked and began allowing her Chakra, after it felt comfortable and flowing around the hilt. It began pulsating and pouring more Chakra, around the Kunai and began levitating the hilt only couple inches...from Hinata's palm.

"Oh wow..! I don't know what the hell is wrong with your sensei, Hinata-san. But you're gifted at figuring this out right." And then nearly jumps out of the way. When he noticed a whole lot more Chakra, began pouring around the hilt and Hinata; who let out a squeak of surprise. When the Kunai shot right out from her hands and soars straight towards a nearby tree bark, nearly stabbing and hitting Boruto in the process. "Yikes...forgot to mention about that." Boruto sheepishly stated with a low chuckle. Along with waving his hand in a 'it's cool' fashion, when Hinata asked if he was alright. Watching how the Kunai that shot from her hand, smacked into the tree and bounces right off from it and lands on the ground.

"Did...I mess?" Hinata was about to ask if she messed up. But smiled faintly, when Boruto shook his head and seems, quite eager and happy about the results! Running on over towards the weapon tool, saying towards the girl. Of how she was perfectly fine and that, this is normal thing to happen when concentrating Chakra on the weapon. While coming back and handing her the weapon once more...Getting the girl to smiled and giggled. "Th-thank you." She said faintly.

Getting Boruto to blink his eyes, wondering why it is she is saying thank you all of the sudden? As he then blushes lightly at the cute smile she was giving. "For...for teaching me this, even t-though your sister. Is looking for you and you should be, looking for her...I" Hinata then smiled and giggles. When Boruto laughed lightly and places one hand, on her shoulder and gives a thumbs up.

"Don't worry...knowing my sister Himawari, she will figure things out and know where to find me! She always has and always does...and knowing how, she is probably getting the people confusing her with you? I have no doubt, she will connect the dots and asks if they have seen you."

Hinata nodded and then widen her eyes with one finger lifting upward. "That reminds me...exactly how much does your sister, look like me?" She asks. Watching the boy paling a bit and turning his eyes into saucers. Watching the shy girl in front of him, staring vacantly at him with a curious gaze on her face. "Cause, a lot of people in the village had told me. She would almost pass off as my twin sister..." She then raised both hands and rests her fingers. Onto her whisker marks...sliding each digit across them and stretching her cheeks out lightly. "Even, even saying she has these markings on her face...which is odd?" Then let's go of her face and looks down in thought. One finger gently scratching and rubbing her cheek, with her one arm underneath the other. "Considering my father...told me, I am the only one who has these markings? No one else, in the Hyuga clan has them."

Boruto, had no choice but to stare dubiously at how can his mother, be this adorable? There was no possible way, anyone besides Himawari he knows of, can out matched the younger sister adorableness to this level! It was unheard of and yet...here she is, his mother with those whisker marks and done the cutest thing...he ever witness in his life! Spoke to him and asking him, of how it was possible for someone else in the Hyuga family, to having her whisker marks...WHILE, stretching and gliding her fingers over her cheeks, watching the markings move with her and add the curious look she is giving? Just... _"Now...now I see why father, can never resist her or be separated from her! Maybe this is what also had Haku Yuki and Hanabi, always wanting to hang out with mama."_

He will have to also admit, even as an full grown adult? There are times where his mother, look cute or adorable whenever something interesting happens, or something catching her interest. But he digress...after shaking himself out of it and returning back to reality. Noticing the mother now, having her body turn slightly towards the side...glancing her eyes shyly towards him and away. Began nibbling her lips, looking to be worried about something? "A...are you okay? D...did I asked something improper or touched a bad subject?" She asked. Getting the boy to widen his eyes and began rapidly shaking his hands and head.

" _Damn it mother! Stop. Being. Adorable!"_ He told himself while then sheepishly looking up into the sky. "No-no, you didn't...just something Himawari always told me about. Anyway!" He then claps his hands together, being mindful of the Kunai. "Let's try this again and this time, let's not have the weapon jettison into oblivion." He joked. Earning some laughter from the young Hyuga, who agrees and accepts the weapon once again and resume training.

Xxx

"That is very great Hinata-san! You're doing an amazing job, now remember that flow and keep it steady!" Informed Boruto. An hour had passed ever since meeting with his younger mother, talking and hanging out with her in the forest. Helping her out with a training session, apparently Kakashi Hatake...is only training Sasuke in. While being an asshole towards his mother; telling her how she doesn't have the skills or ability to learning this training unlike the Uchiha...He grinned when he watches the Kunai, lightly bobbing up and down against Hinata's hands. Struggling to keeping itself levitating or even levels with one another...putting a lot of strain and exhaustion for Hinata. As the girl for this long hour, had began panting and breathing heavily from using a lot of Chakra for this concentration training. To even having sweat pouring from her forehead and sticking onto her bangs.

"Now...now I-I see why this is considered advance training method." Groaned Hinata and then lets out a large gasp of air. Dropping her arms to her side and the weapon, on the ground. "I can't go any further..." she groaned and slams up against the tree behind her and sat down. Or more of plopping down and chuckling lightly. "But...but, was that any better than last time. Boruto-san?" She asked with a sheepish smile, her voice slurring a bit. Laughing as Boruto, had gone on over towards her bag and immediately brought it over to her with a smile. Thanking the young Ninja, she accepted her bag and began rummaging through it, looking for her snacks she bought and the water-canteen she had filled up before coming here.

"Are you kidding me!" Grinned Boruto while praising the young Hyuga. "You've done an excellent job and managed to having the weapon, bobbing up and down against your hand! NO one, I know so far...has ever gotten this far in this training, before giving up and deciding to do a different concentration method!" The boy then looked away with both eyes closed. " _Hell, it is even making me want to give it a shot. Once we head back...oh."_ Sudden realization popped into his brain.

How was he and Himawari...was suppose to head on back home? If they were sent back in time..." _Damn it, I should've read if there was a timer or not on the scrolls. That will sent us back to our time line."_ He thought to himself and began closing his eyes. Thinking very hard unaware that Hinata; who was trying to get his attention and saying his name. Had looked beyond him after sensing a different Chakra signature, coming towards their way. Even what felt like was being in a hurry too...

The Heiress even had to widen her eyes at the sight of the girl...looking almost identical to her, from where she can see and spot from her sitting position. Desperately trying to alert and informed Boruto, about her sister coming on over and how excited she is about them. Finally reuniting with each other...but went deaf ears and had the young Hyuga. Staring confusingly at the boy and cutely tilted her head all the way to the right, wondering what it is that has him so deep in thought?

 _"I definitely know our idiotic of a father, wouldn't forget to put a fail safe on the scrolls. When using them...especially ones that send you back in time."_ Which Boruto finally opened his eyes in a 'ah-ha' fashion. Getting Hinata to smile and was about to reply to him, about his sister...only to hang her head and gave a light sigh of annoyance. Seemingly once again ignoring him, by this time grabbing his black coat sleeves, having the arm facing towards him while he is pulling it down.

"Nii-san! There you are finally...I've been looking all over for you, you big idiot!" Scold Himawari from the distance, after she reached them and moves couple of the bushes aside. While also snapping some of the tree branches, so they wouldn't thwack her in the face. Body flickered on down next to the boy, huffing and puffing irritably...then puffing her cheeks out so much. Could mistake her filling up with air and helium. "You know how worried I was...and how you shouldn't disappear like that on me! Who knows what could've happened!" Whined the girl as she stood couple inches from her now brother.

Making Hinata, who is in the middle of this...stare at the two of them. Confusingly at first as the girl...couldn't figure out, exactly how these two were related? More importantly, HOW can they be related. The Clan elders are very strict about marrying Hyuga's, off to those outside of the clan...unless giving their blessings and allowing said Hyuga member. Marrying or falling in love with someone outside of their clan. But yeah...considering what almost happened to herself when she was seven years old and nearly being kidnapped.

The Hyuga elders are really strict of who other members, should fall in love with and whom they are having romantic interests with. "Um..." Hinata was about to begin saying something. Though gasps when she watched Himawari, growling out and turning her eyes into glaring saucers and literally...PUNCHED, Boruto across the cheek shouting.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Watching her brother flying back a bit and then coming to a sliding stop. "I hate it when you ignore me Nii-san!" Growled and humphed the girl. While turning her back on him, as Hinata then chuckled lightly and sweat drops. From Boruto, returning the favor and bopping Himawari on the head, having the young sister whining and whimpering in pain. While throwing her hands up above her head, to then glaring up at her brother in her crouched positioned.

"Himawari, what did I say about hitting me or interrupting me whenever I am in deep thinking!" Shouted the brother, raising his fist in the air. "I was trying to figure out something, before we were coming here and now..." He then yelps and stumbled back. When Himawari shoved him and scolds out.

"You don't know how long I've been looking for you! I don't care, if you were in deep thought or not!" Shouted the girl and throwing her right arm outward. "You know how worried I was...after you." Then sniffled a bit and looking down at the ground. "After you disappeared like that and we got separated...I, I didn't know what I would if we were suddenly in different places. And I had...had to fight him on my own."

"Aww..." Hinata sniffed heavily, nearly going teary eye at the sight of a doting and worried sister. Who seemed genuine worried and concern about her older brother...not being able to find him or figuring out, where exactly he had gone. Man...she would probably be in Himawari shoes, if something bad were to happened to her little sister, Hanabi.

Boruto, who was seeing this and looking away with a very...not entirely sure what to say look. Lightly glares and shifted his gaze back and forth. From Himawari and out in the distance. "Sorry...I-I didn't realize, I got you that upset Himawari." He then smiled softly and opened his arms out. "Come here, give your brother a hug. I want to show my sister that I am okay." He chuckled and watches his sniffing sister. Eyes to bubble up and began getting tears to pouring out, while then shaking her head and literally leaps towards him with arms wide open! Giggling and laughing with her brother, as the two spun around a bit and comforting one another.

"D'awww..." Hinata didn't know what to say. As she began wiping and clearing her eyes from stray tears. Alerting the two siblings in front of her, of her presence. "P-p-please...don't, don't mind me." Giggled the young Hyuga. Who smiled brightly at the two and happily stood up from her spot, after feeling some of her strength coming back to her. As she begins dusting herself off and sweeping away the grass stains.

Getting both siblings to look at one another and then smiled brightly. As Himawari, pulls away and began sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "Eheh, sorry...sorry about that show there. I-I didn't realize there was company." Informed the younger girl. Who which looked like went through a lot with someone or tussled with a very bad hair iron.

"It...you alright?" Hinata asked while pointing towards the girl. Who literally does have an uncanny resemblance to herself! No wonder, the villagers were nearly going gaga about seeing Himawari and her together...the young sibling definitely looked adorable. Especially when she tilted her head and then gave the cutest blushing smile, anyone could offer. " _Oh-oh gosh that is so adorable!"_

Himawari hummed as she went ahead and looked down at herself, seeing her light yellow coat of hers...covered in some dirt and twigs. Getting the young sibling to giggle and happily swings her arms forward and back. "Oh, I just had bad timing on my part...apparently, one of the Ninja's belonging to Team Seven, mistook me for Hinata! I got dragged there and had to do some training."

This had Hinata turning purple lightly and hanging her mouth a bit...to then bowing down in front of the girl. "Gomen...gomen, I am so sorry about that!" Stated Hinata. Getting the sibling to hum lightly and was about to ask why that is? "Well...you-you see, I-I gotten really upset about what was said to me and...kind of ran off on them. In order to cool myself down and came out here, try to prove to my sensei and Sakura, I can do the training..." She then looks at Boruto. Who seemed to be quite concerned and worried for her sister for...odd reason? "Boruto-san here, your brother. Had came along and began teaching me and helping me...you okay?" Hinata suddenly asked. Stepping back lightly and moving one arm up to her chest.

Staring at what could be the highlight of Himawari's entire day, with how her face were glowing in delight, her eyes...shining brightly and having stars in them. Looking like she was about to squeal. "What...what's your name?" Himawari asked very tentatively towards Hinata. While shakily moving her right arm forward and extended a finger at the girl.

"...Hinata Hyuga?" And then nearly fell off from her foot. Leaning towards the side as her eyes, were shaking and vibrating! From the sudden loud squealing of excitement, came out of Himawari's throat and had began dancing around and skipping about in front of the two. As Hinata, couldn't help but rub her eyes lightly, laughing and giggling at the blushing, happy girl dancing about. Shouting over and over, of it's her, it's her constantly and then grabbing Hinata's shoulders. "Y-yeah, it's me...? What did I do?" She asked confusingly and nearly blushed intensely when. Himawari.

Threw her head into Hinata's chest, similar to how Hanabi will always does it. Squealing into the young girl's chest, vibrating them and then throwing herself off. Pulling both hands up to her chin into fist...Making Hinata to smiled happily with uncertainty, of what it is she did? Whatever it was...the girl seems to be delighted at hearing her name. Hinata then saw Boruto, who looked like was used to this...began counting down with his fingers, backwards from five to zero.

"We...I, can't believe it is...her..." Himawari slowly slurred out and began stepping backwards a bit. With each step, came out a word and then happily says yes right before she began falling backwards and fainting on everyone. Nearly causing Hinata, to go into a panic and was about to catch the young girl!

Though thankfully sighed out, when Boruto. Had caught Himawari at the last second and began kneeling down, laughing. "Geez way to keep a low profile Himawari, can you embarrass us any further?" Joked the boy. Behaving as if Hinata...was kind of celebrity? The heiress then asks Boruto, if she will be alright and why was it that she behave, like that when she gave her name? Making the boy to freeze a bit and began sweating bullets, trying to figuring out exactly what to tell his mother...

But quickly thought of something and turns at her with a confident smile. "Oh, it is because we...uhh, we heard about you from the Hyuga clan. That they...uh." Yeah that is not going to work. "I mean to say is, reason why she got." Then it clicked in his head. Seeing how upset Hinata was about her training and how her sensei, being an ass about her not having skills. He figured...it also made her believe, she has no one really looking up at her like a role model. Maybe Hanabi..."Because we actually look up to ya, Hinata-san!" Boruto said.

This had Hinata raise a questioning gaze...while tilting her head suspiciously towards the right. "Really..." She asked and then blushes. When he places Himawari, up against the tree bark and turns at her with a confident smile. One that shows truth behind his words Getting the Hyuga heiress, to claps her hands against her own cheeks and looking away, shyly.

"Of course! Iruka-sensei wouldn't stop talking about you and how, amazing hard worker you are? That it got Himawari and I, inspired to becoming a ninja even faster. And we managed to work really hard, to graduate because of your influence of the teacher." He then grins and points at the fainted girl. "She, even managed to graduate early and became a Ninja at 10 years old! And you know why..." He said and watches the mother...whose eyes was wide in disbelief and amazed, about how much. How much she made Iruka-sensei proud and began telling stories, about her hard work...to his students, to these two that it. "Because of how much you worked so hard, of becoming a Ninja. It made my sister very happy to know, she has a role model to look up at." And it's the truth!

Hell, both he and Himawari really do look up to their mother...yeah, they have doubts or questions of what it is. That makes Hinata, strong and amazing in wanting to be a Hokage...and so far, what he has learned? She is quite the hard worker and will do anything, to help out from what she told him what's been going on in the Land of Waves, this past month. "Now...can you help me, get her to wake up. We then can continue with your training, with Himawari helping out and then." This is where Hinata's smile...couldn't grow any further and nearly blushing from how happy she is feeling. "We could possibly hang out!"

"YEAH!" She then squeaked and covered her mouth. OF how quickly she responded, earning some chuckles from Boruto. As she then rubs the back of her head and hair. "I-I mean, of course...will definitely love that! Be right back!" She giggled out and ran on over towards where there is river flowing. Excited and happy...meeting possibly new friends, who seemed to have look up to her like a role-model.

Hinata, couldn't wait to continue training the advance Chakra Concentration method. With Boruto and now his sister, Himawari! And even then possibly, if there is enough time in the day...she can also hang out, play and just goof off with the two children in the village. Just a day of being herself and wanting to know how it feels, to having someone to hang out with that is outside the Clan compound!

Unaware or not knowing where or when, exactly the two of them came from. Or the unexpected dangers that lurks deep within the shadow, ready and plotting the right timing to killing the young Hyuga Heiress...the conclusion to Boruto's and Himawari's mission is about to come too a close!

 **To be continued in Part 3  
**


	12. Glimpse of the future! Part 3

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait...been kind of having trouble lately with my Laptop, to which is not working in the way I want to. Constantly the keys kept sticking and not working, to then working again and then couple minutes later stops working again. It is very frustrating that I'll have to invest in getting a new computer.  
**

 **Anyway, here is Part 3 XD. I know it took awhile, but as mentioned above and with summer. I couldn't get much done lol. So, hope you all enjoy and have fun reading, as there is only one more part to go with the Glimpse of the Future special chapters. Which will be ending the Land of Waves arc lol. I might be focusing my attention on this Naruto story, than Pokemon...be good to take a break from the Pokemon series XD.**

 **So yeah without further adieu, enjoy and have fun reading!**

 **xxx**

Hinata could not believe how much fun she is having today! After the morning she had today, with her team and Kakashi-sensei. Giving her a hard time, while stating and telling the young Hyuga...about how she has no skills or the ability in doing. The training he was teaching Sasuke, had her becoming quite frustrated and furious at him; making her wanting to leave and cool her anger off in the forest.

Course she had to try and calm herself down, from being upset and began walking around the village. To gather some supplies and some food, for when she might have to eat lunch during the middle of the day. Upon wandering around the village, the girl had been told from couple of the villagers, if she had a twin sister, to which Hinata had replied and informing some of the villagers that she does have a sister...but does not have a twin sister, especially one that looks just like her?

And it got weird later in the day while traversing through the village, she has been told of how she and this girl will look amazingly adorable! If they were to hang out and standing next to one another...especially with their whiskers marks on their cheeks. Making the young Hyuga, bashful and blushing lightly, at the idea of being adorable or having someone who has the same marks as her on their cheeks.

After going through the village and getting what she needed for her Chakra concentration...or at least, the advance Chakra concentration that Sasuke. Is learning from Kakashi-sensei, and one that the man told her she couldn't do it at all! Which she was going to prove to him, to show him that she can indeed do this training...to bad it was very difficult and she couldn't get the basics of it down first.

Taken her nearly about two hours into the training, before she met up with a young Ninja name, Boruto. Who had came across her out in the forest, jumping and leaping through the forest in hopes of finding his sister...Himawari. Upon meeting with Hinata and sticking around with her, after noticing the Hyuga Heiress was crying? Had cheered her up and offered his help for the girl, in learning how to do the training the right way! Not the way Kakashi, wanted her to do it...as well informing the young girl. Of how the way he wanted her to attempt it, was wrong and that he purposely had her doing something that will have her, becoming frustrated and annoyed...than actually succeeding in the training.

Which Hinata, possibly figured the man did it that way. So this way to prove a point to her, about how her skills will never meet or matches with Sasuke. And quit entirely on the training, so she won't be able to probably surpass the Uchiha...of course though, those were Sakura words. As Hinata no doubt, would be quite better and easier for her and Sakura.

To learn this training method and being up there with Sasuke, in order to not hold the team back or making things becoming troublesome, for not only themselves...but also for Sasuke and Kakashi. Which Hinata figured, he just wants to focus his attention on the boy and having him become better than herself and Sakura. Least...that is what she thinks and feels, but no way that a sensei. Could be that cruel and playing favorites right?

Well, thanks to Boruto and now Himawari who came later. With a very heart warming reunion with her older brother, the two siblings went ahead and decided on helping Hinata with anything. She is having trouble with or possibly wanting to learn about? To even saying how, they will love to hang out and spend the entire day with the Hyuga heiress Exciting the young girl greatly and lifting her spirits up...as they will be truly her first real two friends. Without bullying her or making her feel like she doesn't belong, unlike the children and kids at the Academy couple years back.

Then even went and saying or asking things like how far in development, her Byakugan has gotten? Which surprised the two children of hearing Hinata, saying how she could or can only see about ninety degrees vision, with her Doujutsu. Which had the two siblings nodding in understanding, while Himawari went ahead and gently, wraps her arms around her chest. Tilting her head cutely towards the right, while Boruto. Goes and looks up in thought with one hand, touching the top of his blonde hair, as the two of them were definitely adorable looking, with the way their cheeks moves a bit. Shifting their whisker marks, from their deep thinking.

This even had Hinata curious, if she will be able to do the same thing. But quickly shook the thought out of it, considering...she didn't want people looking at her or staring at her for a long time. Especially, since what she has sealed inside of her, she didn't want people to think that she is becoming more like a fox...

"Oh, oh, oh!" Himawari chanted out while waving her arms above her head. Smiling and giggling, trying to get pick for her idea. Like a child would raise their hands in class...which Boruto and Hinata, chuckled and giggled lightly at the girl. Which Boruto nods at her, in which she immediately smiled brightly and folded her hands, behind her back leaning forward. "Why not...we help Hinata, improve her vision by playing...Hide n Seek!" Cheered Himawari with a giggle! Getting Hinata to blink her eyes a bit, while then tilting her head in thought.

Having her right eye closed and the other, looking up in thought. Curious of what or how would Hide n Seek, help her improve her Byakugan vision? "Oh how so Himawari?" Boruto played along with a playful smirk, as if he has done it before with the girl. As Himawari, happily sway her hands forward and back between her sides, while then opening her blue eyes happily.

"With hide n seek, we will be able to hide within the forest like usual. But instead of Hinata, seeking for us?" She then turns at Hinata and throws both arms forward with a big smile. "Why not have her instead, try and find us with just using her Byakugan! That way by having it constantly activated and pulsing Chakra, into her Doujutsu?" She then took a paused and winks at Hinata. Who couldn't help but have this satisfying smile on her face, widening her eyes happily at the...genius idea!

Never would Hinata ever thought of, using a simple game like hide n seek, to be quite effective or useful for improving her Byakugan vision! It was so genius, she never thought of trying it out while she was growing up in the leaf village. "What do you say Hinata! Want to give it a shot, I have no doubt you will enjoy it and have an amazing time. Looking and spotting everything that is here in the forest!" Glee the young Hyuga girl, who laughed happily while Boruto. Rubbed and messed with her purple hair, making it more messy than it was before. While she goes flailing her hands at him, to try and stop him and then went ahead...trying to adjust and getting her purple hair back to normal.

"My sis is right about that Hinata-san." Boruto said next, while thumbing to himself and the girl. "We done it so much and play a lot, of this game for my sister. That she is able to see all 360 degree angles at just being ten years old...Right?" He paused before asking right, with his eyes staring vacantly into nothing and then turn his head at Himawari. After asking through eye contact, if she can see the entire 360 angles? Which the girl kind of gritted her teeth and waved her hand in a so-so fashion...while then stating how, she could only see at least 280 degrees. But! Is able to see all 360 if she forces Chakra into her eyes, but it irritates her when she does.

"Oh...should never try and force Chakra, into your Doujutsu." Hinata quickly said while lifting a finger into the air. "Father told me it is a easy way, to not only damage your eyes. But also...can make you go blind permeate; when not being careful and mindful of how much Chakra. Is being gathered around your eyes." She informed. Getting the two to agree with her, chuckling lightly and looking away sheepishly. Which just had Hinata, who looked at the two of them for a bit, to tilt her head and eye smile...seemingly they had learned it the hard way, but didn't go to far in that they would purposely make themselves go blind.

Hinata happily smiled. "Yeah, I will like to do the game! I have never thought of playing it, in order to help improve my Byakugan technique in such a way. Though...?" Hinata then tentatively began tapping her fingers together lightly. Shifting her eyes away a bit and then back forward at Boruto and Himawari, to which the sister...looked like was about to squeal. No doubt her shyness is probably, making her look cute to the young sister. "Would it not be fair if I am using Byakugan, to-to find where the two of you are hiding?" She asked. Getting some chuckles from Boruto, who went ahead and rubs under his nose with a smile.

"OH don't worry about a thing Hinata-san!" He then happily swung his left arm to the right over his chest. With a happy chuckled. "This is the point of the game, as well helping you improve your Byakugan technique. We've been doing this ever since we were kids, and our own mother." Which then the boy lightly scratches the side of his cheek. With Himawari, nodding rapidly with excitement. "Says it was quite interesting of how it helped my sister out, she went and offered the Idea to the Hyuga clan."

Which Hinata smiled and leans forward with a smile, while clasping her hands together. Feeling her hair blowing gently from the gentle breeze, blowing by. "And did they accept?!" She asks with hope...but then hung her head down in defeat. When both siblings sweat drop and just...grinned sheepishly at Hinata. While then shaking their heads...

"Eh they thought it was childish and shouldn't use some children play time...to improve and help those with the Byakugan." Himawari stated lightly. And who can't blame them? It is a little far fetched in thinking that a child's game, will do wonders for the Byakugan or the Hyuga clan technique. If anything, Hinata herself after hearing this? Was a bit questionable about the game...actually helping her out and improving her Byakugan range. Himawari then grins brightly. "But no worries! I'm sure they will come around and see that children, of the Hyuga clan who does this game and seeing them using the Byakugan?" Then tilts her head with a giggle. "Will no doubt, will have it part as one of the training methods for Hyuga children...NOW!" She then claps her hand and grabs onto Boruto shoulders.

Pushing and shoving the boy forward, who was trying to get his feet moving and traction on the forest ground. But couldn't with how in a rush Himawari was, in wanting to play and spend time with their young mother. "Let's get the game started! Hinata, you go and count to ten and then activate your Byakugan..." The girl said while turning halfway to her. "If you feel your eyes getting lightly irritated, or a bit watery? While seeing your vision becoming a bit tunnel...that means it is working! Just remember to wipe your eyes a bit, as well blinking them. Every once in awhile, so this way they won't sting during the process." The sister shouted and the two immediately began heading out. While Himawari, telling Hinata to start counting.

"Okay...wipe my eyes and make sure to blink them. When they start feeling irritated." Hinata muttered to herself. While then giggling and laughing in excitement, as the girl went ahead leaning against a tree. With one arm wraps over her eyes, closing them and pushing against her arm...as she begins counting up to ten loudly, so this way the two siblings will hear her and get the game started.

It was quite exhilarating experience that is for sure! Never had she thought that playing this game, with the two siblings. Will be this much fun, especially using her Doujutsu to finding them and helping her improve her Byakugan vision. Course, it was also fun when the two kids just acted out as children and not serious Ninjas...it felt great for Hinata. It reminded her of the days when she was with her mother, spending time with her and playing in the yards or training fields with her mother.

Even playing with the other Hyuga members before things, went to hell...basically. Ever since the whole kidnapping event and everyone, now distancing themselves from her. After realizing the Nine-tailed fox is sealed inside of her? They have been quite wary around the girl, when she was young and making sure to keeping themselves from any danger, or accidentally setting her off, as what the Elders would usually mumble under their breath...

But not today...these two children know nothing about her, they know nothing about the _Kyubi_ inside of her. Or were told to treat her differently...it was all in good fun and enjoyment with the young siblings and boy! She is going to make sure they were having a blast with her and show, just how good she is at hide n seek! Their game went on for quite awhile and Hinata, just barely...able to spot them whenever they start moving about in the forest, to even leaping up into the trees. To avoid getting touche or tagged by the Heiress.

It was funny of how Hinata, will spot them for just a tiny second, before their Chakra flares up around their feet. Darting away from their spots and move onto their next hiding spot; doing her best in trying to keep her sights on them and move whenever they move. Finding it difficult to figuring out...exactly how her Byakugan, would enhance its vision during their time playing with each other throughout the game?

"Hey! Remember what we said earlier, about pouring some Chakra to your eyes?" Shouted Boruto from the distance. Having Hinata, to lightly pause and began looking around for where, his voice was coming from. Then giggling lightly as she does remember...she just forgotten for a bit, as Himawari told her before starting the game.

"Right, pour bit more Chakra to my Byakugan, in order to have its vision increased just a tad." Hinata quoted the young girl's words from before. As she focuses and does so. "But don't pour to much or it will strain the eyes and start hurting them, make sure to blink and wipe your eyes. Whenever they feel a bit irritated or watery." Hinata continued saying to herself. Summoning a bit more Chakra up to her eyes, feeling the flow of Chakra pouring around her face and feeling slight pressure going into her eyes.

Indicating that what she is doing, is working...but slowly. The heiress smiled lightly at the fact, her vision was indeed increasing and able to see more than what was in front of her. If by just a tiny margin...being able to pick up and see the slightest of movements. Coming off from the small leafs and branches of the trees. Able to now spot and detailed out what will be different kind of berries and fruits, from some of the bushes and on the ground, to even finding some flowers...lightly weaving and dancing with the small winds that were blowing throughout the forest! It...was beautiful and amazing of how, she is able not only see things clearer or better? But also spotting things, she normally couldn't detailed out with her Byakugan!

This excited her greatly and tries everything in her power, to hold back a squeal of delight or going into a giddy fit. Which no doubt, would probably look strange to Himawari and Boruto if she did kind of...giddy about what she was seeing and able to detailed everything. "It's alright to giggle and being giddy as a school girl!" Shouted Himawari, who wasn't to far from Hinata. Making the young Hyuga girl, lightly blush and snicker sheepishly. No doubt the girl is able to see how happy she is. "I was like that too, so go ahead! Let the giddiness out and be happy, who wouldn't after being able to see things, we couldn't before right!" Her tone was cheery and excited.

"Yeah, but watch out you two!" Hinata suddenly said while facing in the direction of Himawari's voice. Getting her to smirk at the sight of the girl's body, with her head tilting lightly. "I am very good at Hide n seek, here I come!" Giggled Hinata. Watching the outline of Himawari, nearly falling over when she saw Hinata; coming straight towards hers. Forcing her to slam her foot down against the branch, and then jumps away and hopefully out of sight from Hinata. As their game resumes once more, with Hinata after every five minutes or so...pouring little bit more Chakra into her eyes. Carefully watching the black and white world around her, expand and broaden their horizon for her to see.

Xxx

The game lasted for another good hour, as the clock was now reaching 2pm in the afternoon. As Hinata, who was breathing and panting lightly from all the excitement and pouring Chakra into her Byakugan. Could be seen hanging off from her knees, sweaty and exhausted from running around, jumping and leaping after the two siblings in the forest, to even trying to catch herself from falling. By using her Chakra to stick, against some of the tree branches and preventing her from falling down towards the ground.

But has succeeded in getting both Boruto and Himawari near the end, after they were making it to the safe zone. Or tree that Hinata, was using to count up to ten...surprising the two of them greatly. From seeing Hinata, jumping out from one of the bushes and tackling them down into the ground. With her flipping into the air, back down onto her feet and sliding across the ground. After the two groaned and hissed out lightly in pain...from the surprise attack she gave them. Then blinked their eyes opened and up towards the sky, which was being blocked by a smiling Hinata.

Who happily moves both hands forward and places a finger, onto their forehead. Saying gotcha to the two of them...and then laughter could be heard next from all three of them. Echoing throughout the forest, and even more laughter erupted. When Boruto and Himawari, got up onto their knees and dived bomb Hinata into the ground, beginning to tickle her and wiggling their fingers against her body. Having her burst out in pure laughter and happiness, while flinching and twitching her body underneath her attackers!

After that fun and games were done, along with hearing their stomachs growling out. The trio went ahead and heads on back to the village. Hinata, wanting to give them a small tour of the place and even offering to pay them lunch along the way, with the two children. Shaking their heads and assuring Hinata, they would pay for the food. As they're the ones who are helping her out and train her on the lesson, Kakashi is only teaching Sasuke right now...

Of course Hinata insisted she will pay for the food, but was told many times. That they will be paying it and gotten into a little dispute...a fun dispute, over who will pay the food or not. Earning some audience towards the trio from the villagers, which they began laughing or just smiling at the happy face that's on Hinata right now. Glad and happy for the young girl, hanging out and having fun with those who aren't treating her differently...like her own teammates.

"N-no way!?" Himawari and Boruto both exclaimed at the same time. Widening and turning their eyes into saucers, with Himawari. Having some noodles hanging out from her mouth, disbelief evident in their eyes from what Hinata just told them. Making the shy girl in front of them, to lightly nod and gently taps her fingers shyly against one another.

And then smiling widely. "Y-yup, we...we defeated Zabuza a-and Haku at the bridge. Using everything we had in order to defeat them and stopping them, from attacking the bridge builder." She informed though leans back from Boruto, getting close and throwing his arms out.

"That isn't what surprises us! What surprised us, is that you...you were able to having them change their ways. To even offering both Ninja's, who are rogue." He quickly stated while pointing a finger at Hinata. Who crossed her eyes at it and watches him, bring the hand back to himself and then. Extending that same arm, out into the streets with Himawari. Numbly nodding her head...having stars in her eyes of whole new respect for the female ninja. "To migrate on over towards the Leaf village, let alone even getting your sensei, to agree with the terms!" Shouted the young boy.

This had Hinata turning her head away with a huge blush, never feeling such praise before and even began rubbing her arm lightly. As apparently this was such a big deal...which at first, she didn't find it as a big deal herself, especially after learning that Haku? Was the adopted daughter of Zabuza, who was told by the man himself to go on out...and spectate over her teammates. To even then saying and asking the young orphan to spend time and help train Hinata, in the things that her own sensei wouldn't help her out with or teach her the proper ways, of using the Chakra concentration. She figured her kindness to Haku, is what won Zabuza over...especially when she told the older teen. About how if her sensei allows it and tells him, about Haku and her father about having them migrate over to the leaf?

They could spend more time with one another and become even closer friends. "What really surprised me." Himawari started saying. Getting attention from the two of them, watching the girl slurping up some more of the noodles. "Is that you were able to distract Zabuza, long enough to break your sensei free...from the Water Prison Jutsu; and succeeded in defeating his water clone with Sasuke." The blue eye girl then giggled. "Not only that but, you gained a lot of respect from Zabuza...from the sounds of how he praised you at the bridge, alongside with Haku? That...Hinata, is quite amazing and getting recognition from even rogue ninjas? Proves that you are indeed getting strong and improving your Ninja skills!" Exclaimed the happy Himawari. Who claps her hands together and swung back forward to the counter.

"Eheh..." There wasn't much Hinata could say or respond too. As the two of them are right, it is rare and hard to even get your strength recognized by rogue Ninjas! Especially, at such a young age and not only that; but also being able to reform the rogue ninja along with his adoptive Daughter. To migrate and accepting her offer of living into the Leaf village? That, in itself is an amazing feat that nobody of records has ever done before!

"By the way where is Haku and Zabuza?" Boruto asked. After slurping up his ramen, shifting his one eye over at the Heiress. "Aren't they around packing and about to head on out, with you and your team?" The boy asked. As Hinata, who was also eating her lunch and bowl of ramen. Nodded her head lightly, though quickly waved her hand around a bit. Saying sort of with her gesture, waiting till she swallowed what she had eaten. To then lean back and stare at the two children, trying her best to listen towards the two and not the bustling village behind them.

"Zabuza and Haku are coming..." Hinata then paused a bit. As she took a quick drink of her juice and places the cup, back down on the wooden counter. "But they said before they could join us? They want to help the village out, by heading towards Gato's hideout. Break into his large bank vault and take all the money, he has stolen...robbed and even killed some of the people. Who tried resisting him or turning their backs on him, or were unable to pay. Back to their rightful owners...or those, who really needed the money." Informed Hinata. Who gently pushes her bowl forward and bows her thanks, towards the chef.

Which Himawari and Boruto did the same thing, by pushing their bowls forward and bowing their thanks too. As well Boruto, setting down his money on the counter...letting the girls know he was paying for it. And leaps off from the stools, to head on out into the village once more. "That is very nice of them and yeah, it will definitely be good. To get all the money he has taken from them, out of the vault and bringing them to those who rightfully deserves it...or getting their profits back of what his goons stole." Himawari said with a light growl of her voice.

Boruto closes his eyes and sighs lightly, wrapping his arms over his neck. "Seriously though...am kind of glad that things worked out in the end. An amazing fight happening on the bridge, the villagers all gathering around and forming into a large group. To help and fight off against Gato's men..." He then grins. "By Inari, who originally had lost hope in the first place...but was brought out of the darkness, thanks to you Hinata!" Exclaimed the child, once again getting the girl.

To look away sheepishly and rubbing her fingers together. "I-I-I had nothing to do with that!" She tried saying modestly, while eye smiling and sticking her tongue out lightly. "It was all his doing, it was his choice to being brave and getting his hopes back you two." Hinata stated while then leaning back, feeling new kind of blush crossing her face and tries hard not to look at Himawari.

Who had leaned close to her and having the widest smile, the girl could ever offer and being quite adorable with how her whisker marks, tilted upward to accompany said smile! "OH don't be modest Hinata-chan." She then leans back and patted Hinata's back. "Of course it was you, you showed Inari that there was still hope for everyone, you showed him that if you don't take action and help those who are in need of assistance? He would have never opened up his eyes, to see the truth in front of him and the people around him, are hurting more than he is." She then looks ahead. Having a kind gentle smile of admiration, to which even Boruto who was nodding what his sister was saying.

Also having an admiration like smile on his own face. Imagining the things their young mother, had to go through in order to bring hope and courage back into this village. "That in itself even if you feel like, didn't do much? Still guided him into seeing the truth of whats happening around him." Himawari turned her head at the young girl, while placing a soft and shaky hand. Onto Hinata's shoulder, alerting the young mother towards her...wondering why she was shaking like that? "That in itself is amazing Hinata-chan...bringing hope back to the village and the people living here. Should be happy, you helped them out greatly." She smiled as she removed her hand and faces back forward.

"Heh...thanks Himawari-chan." Hinata softly said. Stuffing her hands into her coat pockets and just enjoying the two's presence and walking side-by-side with them. Now curious and wondering what else should they do now? As she doesn't want to immediately, go back out into the forest and resume her training again with the two of them. Nor does she want to return back to her team, explaining to their Sensei of what she has been doing, throughout the entire day of not being with them.

Or explain how she was getting help from outside sources and Ninja's...which no doubt Kakashi-sensei had gang some suspicion, over Himawari being dragged to their training grounds. "OH!" Hinata suddenly piqued, earning a light hum from the two girls. And then Himawair's face, turning quite purple and pale when the next thing coming out of Hinata's mouth was. "Himawari, exactly what did my team work on when Sakura, dragged you over to the training fields?" She asked politely as well concern in her tone.

Which the young daughter gulped and began sweating bullets, especially...when Boruto, comically leans forward very slowly, wearing the most scariest scowl that their father is well known for. Glaring daggers at his sister, mouthing quietly. " _You did what!?"_ No doubt in Himawari's mind, the boy is a bit furious of letting one of Hinata's teammates, to grab her and dragging her back to their training grounds.

Which the boy has no doubt, the girl probably went a bit overboard and showed off what she could do...or in this case, mistaken identity with Hinata. Shows what Hinata could really do, by accidentally showing off skills she wouldn't have! "Err...what, what your team was doing?" Himawari stuttered out and lightly stretched her shirt collar. "Well, be-besides Sasuke learning that advance Chakra control exercise. Kakashi, your sensei." Himawari began saying. Waving her hands around a bit and closing them together, pointing her fingers at Hinata. "Just did some basic drills and wanted us, to recap over what you guys learned the past week." She chuckled out nervously...no doubt she isn't fooling her mother at all.

And she wasn't, considering the young Hyuga has quite the suspicious look in her eyes. While raising one eyebrow lightly, and then closing them in defeat. "Let me guess...he asked you if I had gotten any progress with the Kunai training. And having you perform it right in front of him, to which then you showed him."

"So-sorry." Himawari whimpered lightly and even began begging Boruto, silently with her eyes to forgive her. As he can see him gritting his teeth widely, having quite the angry vein appearing on his forehead and that glare of his, extending outward...which she didn't knew that could happened. "I-I honestly didn't know you were learning it, and that you had succeeded in mastering it or not...that, that it got some great expressions from the others!" The girl swiftly saying while waving and flailing her arms about. Hoping and praying to Kami, Hinata would forgive her or hopes that she isn't mad at the young girl, for performing such and advance concentration technique.

"No-no it's quite alright!" Hinata stated calmly while waving her palms a bit. Making both Himawari, who had light tears in her eyes and Boruto. Who got out of his angry expression, blinked curiously at their mother. Who faced forward and stared down at the ground, with a small smirk. "I..,I'm kind of glad, you did perform it. Much I-I don't want to admit it, but Kakashi-sensei has been irritating me for quite awhile, and would have probably felt good...to show his face, I can do it." Though paled with slight fear. "But now am worried...he is suspicious about there being Ninja's, who look exactly like me or, I am getting help from others that isn't from him."

The two children chuckled lightly at the sight of their mother. Paling a bit, from the idea of Kakashi, being suspicious about the girl, and will be questioning her. For why she is getting some outside help, from someone who isn't him and will probably give her even harder time...if she returns to her team.

"Well...if he was suspicious?" Boruto began saying as the trio walked with one another, heading further down the village streets. As he and Himawari, are trying to find something or an interesting place to look at. That will get Hinata's mind off from being worried, about Kakashi or her teammates being angry or mad at her, for going over their sensei's head. "And considering what you told us about Kakashi?" Boruto then grins. "He would have pointed out Himawari right away, but instead." Then raises a finger with a soft smile. "Allowed her to perform the Chakra concentration technique, without questioning her how she was able to do it. Or even...revealing her identity to the others and saying how she isn't you."

This had Himawari nodding her head rapidly and giggling, as she wrapped an arm around her young mother. Who lightly grunted and then smiled brightly when she said. "Yeah! It was like he was interested, if I could do it or not despite me not being you! Almost...if he knew right away, I wasn't even you Hinata-chan and allowed it without much question." She then looks forward with a light hum, looking up in thought. "Come to think of it...kind of surprised, he even allowed me to train with Sasuke and Sakura?" Then stuck her tongue out with a giggle. With one eye closed and tilting her head cutely to the side, making Hinata to blink her eyes curiously and then forward. Humming lightly and nods in agreement when Himawari said. "Pretty laid back for a sensei, he probably didn't see me much of a threat and figured, I wasn't there to cause trouble."

"Thus allowing Himawari, to continued pretending to be you and not having Sasuke or Sakura. Get angry or putting their guards up around my sister." Boruto started saying as they heard the girl, gasping and running ahead of them, after removing her arm away from Hinata's shoulders, heading towards what looked to be a photographer workshop. Waving towards the two of them, while jabbing and thrusting her arm, in and out towards the workshop. "Figuring there was already enough trouble as is, he didn't want to cause another one or make a fuss over Himawari. Pretending, to be you and possibly just...really curious I don't know." He chuckled and got Hinata. To giggle with him and nods, as she too isn't quite sure why Kakashi...didn't want to raise alarms and let Boruto's sister, pretend to being her.

Whatever the reason maybe, she is glad the man didn't had Himawari get attacked or questioned by her teammates. Especially Sakura, who knows what kind of things she will say or might cuss out towards the young Hyuga. Possibly make her feel terrible about herself, or just out right saying things about Sasuke being better than her, or trying to say or ask why would she probably.

Hinata yelped when she got hit on the head lightly, from Boruto as the girl lightly rubs the back of her head. Frowning lightly which had the boy snickering. "Come on...no making yourself feeling bad, or dissing yourself. I know that expression very well, you were thinking of that Sakura girl." He then pocketed his hands into his coat. As they can hear Himawari, shouting out at the two of what is taking them so long, or why they're being such slowpokes! Getting Hinata to smile softly and nods in understanding, he is right...She shouldn't let Sakura get to her so much or even having herself.

In doubts of her own abilities or capabilities, of performing these training techniques or training sessions. "You're...you're right Boruto-san." Hinata stuttered out lightly while nodding her head. As they were walking forward and getting closer towards Himawari, who was looking quite impatient and even tapping her foot on the dirt road. "Just because, because Sakura is saying all of those things about me..." Hinata began saying, while then turning and facing up at the building, to then looking at the photographer, who were taking pictures of his customers. "Doesn't mean what she says is true..." Then looks at the two children with a wide smile. "Should only matter what I think and what those, who do believe in me, is more important than what she has to say right?" Giggled the girl.

To which Boruto nods and smiles, to then facing forward and entering the shop after the line moved couple forward. Figuring out that Himawari, probably wanted to take a picture with their young mother and possibly, bring the photo with them back to their own time line...even though they have no idea, how they might be returning back to their time?

Although Hinata, despite saying that and telling Boruto she would not let Sakura words get to her? There is the matter of fact, of the civilians back in the village. That will no doubt get to her a whole lot, or begin saying things of how or wishing...she would've gotten killed during her mission to land of waves. Who knows, maybe they will lighten up on her if they learned, or get informed somehow, how she and her team managed to fight and defeated a missing ninja?

Then again...they probably will think Kakashi or her two teammates did all the work. While she probably just made things worse for them and just gets in the way during their fight with Zabuza. The girl just breathes lightly and lightly closes one eye, as sun of the sun rays reflected off from one of the picture frames and hitting her eyes.

After removing her arms from her eyes, the girl gave a kind smile of the frame having what looks to be a happy family in it. Making the young Hyuga girl, to stand over it and lifting it up with a gentle touch; having her reflection get shown with the picture. As her eyes were soft and caring, wishing...or hoping to one day, sometime in the future...she will be able to achieve her goal of reuniting and bringing both the main branch and half branch, Hyuga's together and forming into one big family.

This had caught Boruto's and Himawari's interest at the girl, while then looking at the picture frame she was holding. Having the two of them to smile softly at the girl...knowing exactly, what it is their young mother was thinking, by just the picture alone. And that is her goal of bringing the Hyuga's together. The two giggled and chuckled to one another, while then waving towards the young Heiress, to come on over...as they were next in line to taking their picture.

Having Hinata, to lightly hum and then places the photo back on the counter while shouting she is coming. But taking one last glance over at the picture, to then smiling brightly at it and heads on over towards the two siblings, in order to go and get their picture taken! To which they went and told her, it will be something they'll keep...in order to remember Hinata by and making sure. To always treasure and care for the photo of all three of them.

This had the young girl laughing and smiling genuine towards the two, as they went ahead and got into place where the markers were on the ground. With the photographer, waved and wiggled his hands about, telling them to stand in place and being next to one another. Smiling to himself at the wonderful smiles, the three of them were wearing. Boruto on Hinata's left and Himawari on her right, with the two children having one arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulders.

With the young heiress in the middle, having quite the big smile on her face. Trying everything she can not to giggle or laugh, when she felt the two children cheeks pressing against her own. To then three of them blinking their eyes, from the sudden flash of the camera being pressed. To then the three of them, were outside now waiting and standing next to the building...being told they have to wait a few minutes to grab their picture, as they have to wait for the frame to come into view and not be exposed from the sunlight.

"So Himawari-san, Boruto-san." Hinata began asking while turning towards the two children. Lightly wrapping her arms behind her back. "What will you be doing, once you return back to the leaf village?" She asked the two of them, while eye smiling. "I'm sure that you will be returning soon, after helping me out with my training right? I mean..." Then giggles with one hand near her chin, watching the two children being a bit passive and lightly humming towards one another. With Himawari, closing her eyes in though while looking down at the dirt, with Boruto.

Doing somewhat the same thing, but crossing his arms over his chest and looking up in deep thought. "Something tells me, you didn't get any permission to head on out here and seek me out personally right? Just, to go and help me train, seeing how I was doing and wanting me to catching up with everyone right?" She pondered openly. That can't be it right, granted it was noble of them to do...but seriously, breaking rules and heading on out without anyone knowing? That is really pushing boundaries there, along with possibly almost losing their headbands over this kind of stunt.

"Well..." Himawari was the first to begin speaking and even blushing lightly. "There is someone who I wouldn't mind seeing again. After I return back to the leaf village." She said with a soft tone, while giggling lightly. As she played with her coat strings. "He would probably want to know where I've been, or where I disappeared too all of the sudden, without informing him of where I was heading to!"

"He?" Hinata asked lightly while blinking her eyes, to then turning over towards Boruto. Who smug looking smile, was all she needed to know who he was...which was probably.

"Oh, she means her ' _boyfriend'_ Dante." Boruto said in a teasing matter. Which had Hinata to lightly sweat dropped, with a unsure chuckled. "I swear Himawari, wherever we go or whatever kind of activities we try, you always bring him up and speak about him none stop!"

"I do not!" Shouted Himawari, while puffing her cheeks out and stomping her foot. "Take that back Nii-san, I don't go talking about Dante all the time!" She argued with him, while her face turning shades of red. When he got in her face, giving quite the silliest of grins.

"Oh yeah? What about the one time, while we were hanging out at that one place. You kept on saying how 'Dante' would probably like this." He then began moving and raising his arms up and down, in a teasing weighing measuring fashion. "Or how 'Dante' may not like this, or the two of you could really have fun, playing or watching this kind of movie."

This...had Hinata doing everything she could, not to giggle or laugh at the suspense Himawari was in right now. As she could've swore, the girl's hair was starting to rise up in complete anger, her eyes widening ever slightly in complete embarrassment and anger, to which her red face began letting out steam of smoke from her ears.

Then followed by a loud shrill and dives bomb at Boruto, who yelped out and went into a small wrestling match with the young girl. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Exclaimed Himawari. Trying her best to shutting her brother up, who kept going on and on about Himawari and this Dante person. Making Hinata...feel a bit uncomfortable about this discussion, even looking around the area. Noticing a lot of people were staring in their direction, curious of what was going on.

"Or what about the times you were being curious, of how Dante will react if you were selecting out some swimwear!" Boruto kept pressing on. Which had Hinata sighing and shaking her head. She swiftly turned around and decided to block out, anything else that was coming out from the boy's mouth. As he seems content on teasing and embarrassing his sister like that, especially when the conversation went onto, a more personal matter.

One she always over hears Sakura and Ino talking about, in class. Which was what kind of dress Sasuke, might like or what kind of outfit or methods they should try to outdo against each other. In a way that will have Sasuke staring at them, to even dragging Hinata once in awhile along with them...knowing fully well, he tends to hang out with her a lot and drags her about in the most embarrassing parts of any clothing shops. "If you guys need me, I will be waiting at the forest okay?" Hinata shouted towards the two. While giggling and softly smiling, at the continued arguments happening behind her...

She even went and covered her ears lightly, when the subject matter gone a bit...personal. Which she didn't want to hear or even know about, surprised too. Considering, Himawari is probably only thirteen years old, why would she be even worried about what this boy? Thinks of what she will wear or even having his attention focused on her. If he is already with her, then she shouldn't worry to much about, him being interested in other girls.

She had to blush and then winced lightly from what sounded like a really, really loud slap! Being echoed across the town, followed by a frustrating growl and scream from Himawari. Who has somehow and suddenly walking along with Hinata, making the heiress to blink her eyes at the fuming and red face Hyuga girl, who shifted her eyes at her and then gave her...somewhat a scary sweet smile.

Then focusing on facing forward once more, moving a bit faster in her steps. As Hinata...was bit afraid of what had happened, to Boruto; to even scared to even look behind her. When she did and squinted her eyes over towards the blonde hair boy, she felt a shiver going through her spine at the sight of Boruto.

Who looked to be down and out, with one leg sticking up into the air...twitching and flinching badly, with one arm bent in a way, it shouldn't be able too. While also looking like he was having trouble, being able to move certain parts of his body, making her wonder if Himawari used the Gentle fist on the poor boy? Well...if its any consolation, he had what was coming to him, after all: he was teasing and pushing Himawari's buttons too far.

"Will he...?" Hinata began asking, only for her question to be quickly answered by Himawari, humphing and raising her head high.

"Yeah, my brother will be fine Hinata-chan, don't worry about a thing." Then smiles at the girl. "He is used to this, whenever he messes with me or teases me to breaking point? I always remind him." Then proudly places and arm, over her shoulders with the fist punching into the air. "Who in the family, knows how to use the Gentle fist, very well and even know which Chakra points to seal up...now come on!" She then giggles after grabbing Hinata's hand and began running ahead. "Let's help you train some more in that lesson, until you get it perfected and show that smug teacher of yours that. You are capable of learning anything that Sasuke, can do!"

While Boruto, who finally recovered from the small beating his sister brought. Was slowly moving and poking spots on his body, to unseal his Chakra points again. While being able to get feelings back in his limbs, managed to sprawl out his body and let's out a low comforting sigh of relief. Then deadpanning up into the sky, with a menacing glare. "She...is so going to get payback for that!" He yelled while crossing his arms and closing his eyes, wrinkling up his nose. "Not my fault, she is head over heels for Dante...ugh." He growled out and decided not to fall behind. By, rolling onto his front and immediately leaps up onto his feet, then pursuing the two girls that were already making their way back. To the training area they set up, out in the forest around the village...

Unbeknownst and unaware he was being watched from afar, by Yamazaki himself...who inadvertently slept on the tree branch, back where Team seven was. From being bored watching Kakashi, training and teaching that Uchiha everything, to even getting slightly annoyed of the Pink banshee, admiring him and going all gaga on said Uchiha. Had made the killer, frantically going out and about through the village, in searching for his target Hinata.

Who had somehow ran off when she was getting upset, by her sensei telling her or informing her. How she doesn't have the skills or abilities, to learning the things Sasuke was learning...the man was cussing to himself. Of how careless he was and nearly losing track of his goal, almost allowing his target to get away from him and possibly, almost ready to head on back to the Leaf village!

Thankfully though and thanks to the commotion that was happening in the town, he was able to find Hinata once again, this time...hanging out what looked to be younger versions of her future self and husband! Making the man nearly freaking out, only to then swiftly calming down...realizing it was the Hokage and Kusakage's daughter and son! Which, honestly this made things even more perfect for him...not only will he be able to kill and murder Hinata? He will also have thrills of watching the two children, fading out of existence and witnessing their mother. Dying in his cold, murderous hands of his!

And if they're here in this time like him? Then that means, they used up any means of their parents, being able to travel back in time to stop him. From achieving his goal...already setting their mother's death wish in stone! " _Oh, how can this get any better? Not only am I able to kill Hinata without any worries, of her future self or her husband coming into the past, but I can also have her own children. Witnessing and watching their mother die before them, to telling them how it is all their faults, for ending her life when they took that time travel scroll, their father made!"_

Kami must be watching him and making things, turn out for the best for him! Or even yet, his master probably shifting destiny around, in order for the man. To avenge him, get revenge on the Hyuga witch who had, taken his life away from this world...his dreams away from the living. Stating how he shouldn't belong in this world anymore. Oh, how joyous it will be to rub it in her face...as he watches his foot slam on down to that whisker face of hers, digging her and grinding that smashed skull into the dirt that she is! Now...he just needs to find the right moment to go and killing her, without bringing attention to him.

He already wasted enough time as it is and patience, has already left him. Better do it now, than giving Hinata anymore chances of living, after all...he only has till midnight. Before he is brought back to his time line, back inside the Kusakage's jutsu vault.

Xxx

After awhile of the two siblings, finally stopping their wrestling match with each other. To then seeing Hinata, or hearing their young mother, telling them that she will meet up with the two of them. Back at the forest, where their small training area was...which at first would've scared them. Thinking they had scared their young mother, over their argument. But at the same time, glad she did left as this gave the two siblings the chance. To find a building that delivers mail or messages, giving the owner or co-workers of the building.

Specific directions to follow and even saying how, they should send the item they're about to deliver until, a certain time, specific place and date. While then rushing off to find their mother, while saying thanks to the workers when they left the building and turned left.

Once they got to the forest and were approaching where Hinata was? They could see the young mother, happily humming to herself and smiling down at the Kunai. She was working with in order, to practice and learn the advance Chakra concentration method that Sasuke. Is learning and being taught by Kakashi-sensei, hoping to finishing this by the end of the few couple days she has left. Before the bridge is complete and finished, to show it to her smug sensei that YES! She can learn this technique, just like Sasuke and even any future ones, he has planned for the young Uchiha.

The girl lifted her head and came to a stop with her training, after spotting Boruto and Himawari. Dashing and running their way over towards the girl, while politely asking how far in she's gotten? To which Hinata giggled and tilted her head with a big smile.

"I almost having it be lifted few inches from my hand, so I am doing great!" Hinata exclaimed, while letting go of the Kunai. Clasping her hands together. "The two of you really helped me out! I-I don't what or how to repay the favor, for taking your spare time to helping me with this training!"

This got the two to sheepishly giggle and blushing lightly, with Boruto rubbing his nose a bit. "Aw shucks, it is nothing Hinata-san..." Then raises a finger. "We are glad to help out, after all." He then paused, after Himawari went ahead and spoke next.

"Mama always says that we should help out our fellow ninjas, in anyway and shape we can!" The young girl announced while swinging her arms forward and back. "Besides, the way your sensei is behaving and not, taking the time off his hands. To teach you or Sakura any of these techniques, just because he is playing favorites?" Then growls and crosses her arms. "Shouldn't be a sensei at all...I mean, what rights does he have to ignoring his other students!"

To which Boruto shook his head and then rests one hand, against his sides. "One who can teach or not teach, anyone these lessons if he doesn't have too." Informed the boy. Making Himawari to blink her eyes, while then coming to a stop with her swinging arms. Whispering out an 'oh'. "But...will agree, even my sensei tries his best. To making sure everyone can get, equal training and experience from each other."

Hinata nods and agrees...they're not far off and they weren't wrong either. It is Kakashi's choice on the matter, but he shouldn't just go and focusing on one student out of the three! What kind of balance will that be, and considering he loves drilling her, Sasuke and Sakura about the importance of teamwork. Then how come, he isn't following his own rule of thumb...she has to say, he is quite the hypocrite.

"Well enough about that, Hinata?" Boruto began saying and smirk. "I think be best if you take a break from the training, I mean...least for a good hour or so."

"Huh...why?" Asked the girl. While tilting her head to the right, she feels perfectly fine, she wasn't running low on Chakra...least, not a huge amount and isn't even tired. "I can still..." Though giggles when Himawari went and flicked her nose.

"Because silly!" Giggled the girl. "It wouldn't do good if you've become a to into your training and disappearing, off the planet of the earth. Without letting anyone know, where you are or what you are doing."

"To then forgetting to eat on those couple hours of training." Boruto added with a wide smile this time. Earning couple giggles and laughter from Hinata, as she nods in agreement. "So, how about we take a good hour long break, let our body rest up and regain any lost Chakra! What do you say..."

"How about a good ass whooping and destroying you right where you stand from?" Announced another voice, couple distance away. Causing everyone there to feel chills going through their spines, freezing them in place and having all three children. Shaking and trembling their eyes at the high level, of kill intent being dripped out those words of his.

They then turned around rather quickly, while grabbing and pulling out their Kunais. Hearing what sounded like a branch, being broken off and followed by a very tall and menacing man. Landing down on the ground, in a kneeling position and then quickly standing upright. His smug face smiling towards the three children. "Finally...I think tonight will be a good day, to start achieving my goal and quota today." Cackled the tall man, as he began moving and walking forward.

All attention on Hinata, who gulped lightly and raised her Kunai even further up to her chest. Watching the black t-shirt man, just prowling forward as if finally finding his pray for today. One...to make an amazing kill, and those eyes. Those eyes showing so much malice and hate behind them, directing all attention to Hinata...as if, as if she was the cause for his suffering? It confused the hell out of her and right now, every fiber in her being and even her guts, were all shouting out RUN!

Boruto and Himawari though, quickly got in front of the girl. Gritting their teeth and standing their ground, in order to protect...to making sure no harm gets done to their mother. While sweating heavily from the threat he is making. " _Nii-Nii-san...y-you think this could be the man that...?"_ Himawari whispered to her brother.

Whom nodded and got into a more fierce defensive pose. " _Yeah, no question about it. He's the one who is after our mother...though, I...I didn't expect him to have such high kill intent!?"_ Even the two children, were believing they're way over their heads with this self-proclaim mission they made themselves! All they thought it was some thug, or bandit or even a low level Ninja, who always loses to their mother...wanted revenge. They did not expected someone to be quite scary and strong!? Let alone, even matching from the emotion he was giving out, same amount of strength and power as both their mom and dad together!

The man chuckled to himself, eyeing all three of the children, two of which...belongs to Hinata. Thinking they were being brave, that they could actually stand a chance against him? Please, he can easily snap their neck, before they even know what hit them. Plus, his main goal is Hinata...not her children, they are nothing to him. Neither is Hinata, or least young Hinata. "You know...I am kind of glad your sorry excuse of a sensei, is preventing you from getting strong Hinata." He said and came to a sudden stop.

About five meters from the three of them, as he lifted up one hand and stretched his glove. "Of course it is a shame that you aren't getting trained properly, as it wouldn't be fun picking on the weak like you." And then stretches out the other glove. Watching the girl gritting her teeth and putting on a serious look...one of fear of course. "Heh, even now with that look your giving me...all I sense is fear." He began shaking his shoulders while closing his eyes. "I am going to feel so sorry, for you..." Then points at her. "Won't be putting up much of a threat or challenge to me."

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to get by us asshole!" Shouted Boruto, who began running forward along with Himawari, following right behind him. Activating her Byakugan when doing so, as she began throwing and tossing multiple Kunais and shurikens at the man. While Boruto went ahead and began forming some hand signs, which Naruto was infamous for!

"Child's play." Snorted Ryuji, who crouch down a bit and immediately darted forward. Evading and dodging all of Himawari's ninja tools, as if they were nothing. To then coming to a sudden stop in front of Boruto, who widen his eyes and was about to announce his technique. Only to let out a loud breathless gasp, from feeling a over head punch to his gut, made contact. Followed by a sonic boom...sending him flying backwards and right into Himawari!

Who cam to a stop and tries rescuing her brother, but the force was too much! Lifting her off from her feet and going with her brother, through couple of tree barks and bushes. Causing Hinata to whip her attention at them, to then slowly turning her head around. "Focus on yourself witch!" Ryuji shouted suddenly behind Hinata. To then kicking the girl against her rib cage, sending her flying towards his right! Causing her gasp and yelp out in pain, not just from the kick...but also hitting and smacking against some of the tree branches and bushes.

She did however, managed to counter back, by throwing her own ninja tools towards the man. While in that tumbling motion of hers, catching him bit off guard from the first Kunai. Managing to nick his chin just barely, but then started catching and grabbing the other weapons from the air. Snickering at her. "Oh my, maybe there are few tricks up your sleeves." Then got an irritated look, when he heard what sounded like poofs behind him, followed by three Boruto's jumping out from the bushes!

"Yeah, this technique is definitely the most annoying one." He muttered under his breath, while leaping back from the first Clone's downward kick, to then grabbing the second clone's fist in the air. Squeezing tightly on it and then swinging him, into the third clone. Before it could even go and stabbing his shoulders, causing the two clones to poof out of existence.

He then quickly back flips out of the way, of Himawari's forward palm thrust. To then tilting left and right, when she continued her assault, trying to trap him into her Gentle fist style. "Come on, is that all you got? She was faster than you are..." He taunted and literally grabs Himawari's wrist, to then twisting it towards the right. Causing her to scream loudly, almost feeling like he was breaking it!

"Get off my sister!" Screamed Boruto, who came out from the bushes, shoulder tackling Ruiji from the sides. Though just enough, for him to letting go of Himawari's wrist. Which he followed up by, elbowing down against Boruto's back, causing the boy's eyes to bulge lightly and then get his jacket collar grabbed by Yamazaki, while he quickly goes and knee kicks Himawari in the chest. Also catching her in his hands, to then start spinning in place with the two children screaming their heads off!

While then letting them go and sent the two, through not one, not two, but three tree barks this time around. Causing the trees to tumble and rumble throughout the earth, with a loud boom! "Haa!" Hinata screamed out, after managing to stealth herself close to him, when the children distracting him. Nearly nicking his side, with one of her palm thrust. Which had him turning his eyes, with hatred in them, looking at the girl.

He turned his body just in time before she could follow up with another, palm thrust towards his right thigh, then again towards his left thigh. The girl felt her entire world going white for a bit, when she felt something connecting to her chin, to then coughing out blood when she felt Yamazaki. Delivering an over head punch, straight down to her back and then shoving her straight down towards the ground. Grinding and twisting his knuckles, down into her spine and back...forcing more screams of pain out of the girl. "You think stealth will work on me?! You think, your family Gentle fist style will work!" He shouted.

As he shoved his foot underneath her, to then kicking her up into the air. With her eyes widening in fright, with blood dripping down her chin. "I know everything about the Hyuga technique, as well knowing how to defend myself..." He then shifted his gaze towards the right. When he heard what sounded like sizzling of fire coming towards his and Hinata's direction. To which had him, leaping away and allowing Hinata, to come back down towards the ground.

It was a Kunai bomb, three of them which belong to both Himawari and Boruto, with a orange bomb tag and purple bomb tag. Whipping and flapping through the air, as the Kunais were mere inches from his face, to then exploding right in front of the man! Sending him back further away from everyone, but not enough to do any real harm or damage to him, as he shielded himself and felt his foot. Digging into the ground and coming to a slow sliding stop, now about twenty meters away from the trio.

"Hinata!" The siblings shouted and lands around the girl, quickly helping her up onto her feet. "You alright, nothing broken?" Asked the children. Watching their mother coughing couple of times, to which had her spitting some blood. But still gave them a assuring smile, letting them know she is alright. To then facing over at the man.

Which Yamazaki couldn't help but shake his head, he will give them one thing? They're annoying..."Seriously, have you not connected the dots yet, you foolish girl?" The man began saying while he goes walking back to the trio. Making Hinata to raise an eyebrow, while the other two were having worried expressions on their faces, to then turning their eyes into saucers when he then said. "Do you not know who they really are, where they really come from or should I say." He then lowered his head and gave quite the evil smile. "WHEN, they came from?" Then blinked his eyes in confusion, when Hinata. Connected her hands together, with two fingers aiming upward...like if she was about to release a jutsu?

"Don't care nor do I even want to believe anything a killer like you has to say! Release!" She shouted and closed her eyes tightly. Summoning Chakra...which once again, sizzling noises could be heard through Yamazaki's ears. Causing the man to widen his eyes, after looking down and bulged them out when he spotted a Bomb tag, well...flash bomb tag was planted on his chest! Which had him ready to peel it off, till his mind flashes towards the moment. He scooped Hinata, up into the air and plays out the scene over again...slowly showing the girl quickly. Digging her hand into her weapon pouch, to then slapping the flash bomb, right up against his chest!

"You sneaky little bi-" He was interrupted when the flash bomb tag, exploded on him and sent him flying further away from everyone, through the bushes and even rolling and bouncing. Along the ground and bushes, to then slamming up against a tree bark. Which then had him hitting the ground once more, on his stomach. Tightening his fists together and growling out frustratingly! " _Damn this girl...! Even in the past, the stupid bitch is resourceful with her ninja tools. Alright, no more playing around."_

The three children were still on guard, having a nagging feeling that wouldn't be enough to kill him. Making Boruto, to turn his head at Hinata and asked. "Was that a bomb tag?" Which Hinata responded with a shake of her head.

"No, I didn't had enough money to get them, let alone...had enough resources to make them." She quickly informed. While activating her Doujutsu, to which her and Himawari both shouted out. "He's coming!" Which all three quickly leaps away from their spot, widening their eyes and feeling everything slowing down around them.

The ground they were just standing on, erupted and exploded on impact from Ryuji's downward kick...which would've hurt Hinata badly from the looks of it. To then Boruto and Himawari, screaming out in pain when Ryuji, leaps forward right between the two of them! Kicking one leg, at Himawari's chest, while the other leg went and kicked across Boruto's face, while kick jumping off from him. Sending the two children flying straight into the ground, while going into a tumbling mess.

Hinata then screamed through Ruji's hands, which grabbed her face and threw her up into the air and then slamming her straight down, into the ground. Dragging her and running across the grassy ground, with rocks and pebbles digging and cutting the girl up greatly! Even ripping apart her brown coat, to which then the derange man. Came to a sliding stop and proceeds, throwing Hinata right off the ground and straight into a flat surfaced boulder, nearing one of the river sides as rushing waters.

Could be heard muffled through Hinata's ears, as she was gasping and breathing heavily. Feeling her entire body, feeling like led...unable to move or even getting her muscles to respond. Hearing what sounded like Boruto and Himawari, screaming out some more out of pain. Which is...odd? Considering, when she lifted her head and check over the two of them?

They weren't at all being attacked by this man...let alone, he didn't even seem to be anywhere near them. So intent and focused on her, forcing Hinata to quickly roll out of the way and made a splash in the water. Wetting her hair and entire outfit, desperately trying to get back up on her feet...but is having trouble doing so. She would constantly trip and fall back down, or even wobbling about on the ground, trying to get traction on the very wet ground.

"What happened to that bravado of yours huh?" Ryuji snarled out. While throwing his arms apart, having quite the sickening grin on his face. "Why you running, Hinata? Don't you want to kill me...want to beat me up?" He cackled out. His tone was insane and deprive with little emotions in them, as the girl. Who was now holding her sides and stomach, winced her eyes open and then screamed out.

When she felt a fist connecting with her left cheek, sending her to the right and actually breaking through a boulder, which crumbled around her. Her body flinching and twitching terribly...she knew she had to get away, get out of there. Or at least...find some kind of cover, to recover from her attacker, in order to assess the current situation. "Are you seriously going to let them, do your fight for you; just because you are afraid of me."

He then quickly tilted his body, when Hinata swipe her hand down into her weapon pouch, then throwing out some Shurikens and Kunais, in a fruitless effort of having him back away or slowing down. Making him to laugh loudly. "Aw so close...but then again." He then roughly grabs the top of her skull and hair, forcing her off the ground. Making her cry out in pain, hissing and breathing heavily...her legs, kicking and flailing about, as this man. Was holding her with only one arm and hand, digging his nails into her skin which no doubt, he was probably going to be cutting her open like that...

"Here...I came all the way into the past, to murder you, to make you suffer just like you did to me. Take everything away from you, your life...your dreams and your goals. And yet...here I was." He then slams her down into the ground. Causing the two kids, who were sneaking up on him and ready to ambush him, with one of their ninjutsu. Suddenly cried out and fell straight down towards the ground, feeling their bodies...literally burning on the inside, to lightly start disappearing into thing air.

"THINKING!" Ryuji start saying, as he slams Hinata down hard into the ground first time. "I WAS!" And then lifts her back up, watching her cough and gasp heavily from the intense pain, shooting through her face and body. "Worried I would have to be cautious around..."

"That's quite enough!" Another voice shouted, along with a flying kick straight towards Ryuji's side, sending the man quite the distance and feet from Hinata. Releasing the girl from his grip, who then landed into the arms of her sensei. With Sasuke, jumping out from one of the bushes, with his Sharingan flaring and in complete rage!

Making a direct contact into Ryuji's chin, sending him flying up for a bit, to then grunting out in pain. When Sakura, finished up by dive kicking him in the stomach, causing him to bounce and rolling away, to then rolling further away. In order to recover and getting back up on his feet, sliding his fingers gently on the ground.

Kakashi then looks down at Hinata, who was beaten quite badly...then smiled through his mask. When the girl gave couple of coughs and turned her head over to her right. "Kaka...Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata managed to said, through her injuries. While then hissing and yelping badly from her muscles...

"Easy Hinata, easy...everything will be fine." Kakashi informed her while walking over to a tree. Then kneeling down, resting the injured girl up against the bark of the tree. As he goes and places down some medicinal herbs and ointment. "You did great..."

"Wha...?" The girl was confused of what he meant, then hisses when she felt his fingers. Dabbing the ointment against her cuts, while hearing sounds of fighting still going on in the distance. With Ryuji, now playing on the defensive role, as Sasuke...was relentless on his assaults. Keeping the man at bay, with some of his taijutsu and Ninjutsu!

Even getting some help from Sakura, once in awhile...who was keeping herself hidden in the shadows, setting up traps and wire triggers. That Sasuke will try and guide him over towards, to hopefully surprise him and subdue him into giving up. "Fighting and standing up for yourself, taking on an attacker...despite, the difference in skill level, working well with people you only just met. You did great there...now, leave it to us okay?" Kakashi informed while then turning his head over his shoulder.

Watching the two children, he managed to figure out were helping Hinata out. As well the girl, who did look like her, were coming over and began slowing down in their steps. Looking quite worried and scared for Hinata..." _Eyes of that children, witnessing their mother being hurt? Why would they have those kind of eyes, for Hinata?"_ Kakashi thought to himself and then stood up.

"Alright you two, I don't know your names...but." He then turn his attention at Hinata, who was hanging her head down a bit and trembling, doing her best to move about and using the creams and ointments to lessen the pain and cuts. "I want the two of you, to watch over Hinata; give her the medicinal herbs and ointment for Hinata. Make sure to seal up those cuts and gashes, she won't be able to fight or even continue fighting, with those wound open. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" The two said quickly and then watches him eye smiling at the two of them, reminding them of the older version of himself. Looking quite proud and happy, whenever he sees them around or visits him at his house.

"Good, now do your mission. Team seven will handle the rest from here, least long enough for you two and Hinata. To get back into the fight." He then turned his attention at the fight in the distance, watching explosions and orange lights, flickering in the distance. "I have a feeling he won't go down so easily...which means." He then grabs the side of his ninja headband. "I'll be using everything I got!" And disappeared in front of the three.

Which alerted the two kids at Hinata's plight, immediately going to her sides and grabbing the medicine for her. Watching the young mother, trying so hard...to place the stuff on her injuries, looking quite defeated and miserable with the way, the man ruthlessly pummeled and hammered the girl down into the ground. "Sorry you guys..." Hinata hiccuped.

Making Boruto and Himawari to stop what they were doing, then looking up at the girl. Who gave them a kind smile. "Seems like its my fault, for ruining our day...If-if I knew he was going to be after me, I would've never gotten the two of you involve." Informed the young mother, who closed her eyes and squinted her nose, when she felt their hands rubbing and kneading, the ointment against her wounds.

"It's not your fault..." Boruto said softly with a kind smile. Having Hinata, to lift her head lightly at him and stared confusingly. "If anything...it, it's probably the old man's stupid fault." Informed Boruto, with a disgusted look but also one, for respect.

"Yea..." Himawari this time spoke up, while rubbing the medicine over Hinata's forehead. Having quite the concentrated look in her eyes. "He probably already said it but...he's, he's from the future Hinata." The girl suddenly said. Figuring the cat's out of the bag and would be no problems, telling Hinata of where this derange man came from. "He came from...our time line, which we went and followed him back to this time."

"R-really?" Hinata asked with slight disbelief...but then faces forward with a that so expression. "I...figured as such, considering he was saying how he knew, how to get through the Gentle fist. And defend himself from the Hyuga techniques." She mumbled lightly and shook her head, though hisses when a bone cracked. Alerting the two children,but then relaxed when she quickly told them she's fine...as she quickly went ahead and rolled her shoulders.

While Hinata turned her head, after hearing what sounded like fierce battle going on. The two children paused lightly and blinked their eyes, at the sight of one of Hinata's injuries...regenerating and closing up right before their eyes! A trait that all if not, every Jinchurikii will have when having a tailed beast sealed inside of them. Making both Boruto and Himawari smiling to themselves, while trying hard to get into excitement...

But quickly threw it away, they knew some of the stories she's told them? Her and the fox, didn't really get along all that much in the past. So, it is probably just recovering her injuries, so it wouldn't die with the young girl. Why they're saying it? It is because them along with Hinata, are not sure what kind of Gender, the Kurama inside of her is, as the one in their father is male...they're not quite sure what this one in Hinata is.

"Sasuke, Sakura!" Hinata shouted suddenly, alerting everyone there to whip their attention and watching both boy and girl. Getting flown right out of the bushes and crashing, into a tree bark and then down on the ground. Both having what seems to be bad bruises and cuts, but were quickly...if slowly, getting back up on their feet. "Come on!" Hinata suddenly said, as she gotten up and began leaping over towards the two of them. Causing the two kids, to blink their eyes and then look down at the medicine creams in their hands.

"Wow...didn't think the regeneration was that fast?" Boruto openly stated. Making Himawari to shake her head, while punching his shoulders and swiftly following Hinata. Causing the boy, to yelp and rubbing his shoulder. "What!? It's true, dad usually says it takes ten whole minutes to walk, despite regeneration!" Shouted Boruto, while rolling his eyes and giving chase after his sister. Along with rejoining the fight that was going on right now.

Xxx

Well, saying how things couldn't get any worse , is the understatement of the year. For Team seven and the two siblings, who continue fighting against the man are having the most difficult of their life, of actually hitting or landing hits on the man. Especially, as he seems to know how they move, how they react and how they respond to the situation at hand, as well as dodging any of their attacks...even their so called perfect team syncing of Team Seven and Kakashi? Were having a hard time getting a hit on the man.

The first person to come rushing towards Yamazaki was Sasuke Uchiha. As the rookie of the year came running forward with incredible speed, grabs some of his shuriken from his weapon pouch and began throwing them towards the tall menacing man. Who easily twist and bend his body to and fro, evading and dodging the useless ninja tools, follow by leaping with a back flip from couple of Phoenix flower jutsu.

Seemingly the ninja tools was suppose to be a distraction, as they erupted and exploded on couple of tree barks and bushes, surrounding the man. Who then quickly dive kicks through one of the fire phoenix jutsu, evaporating it from the air and came to a sliding stop in front of Sasuke! Who immediately shielding himself from a forward kick to his chest, sending him flying into the air a bit and then yelled out in pain. When Yamazaki, slammed his foot down on the ground, to then leaping forward and ax kicked the child down towards the ground, causing a loud boom when Sasuke made contact towards the ground.

Feeling all the air in his lungs, leaving him and splattering few blood from his mouth. He quickly rolls out of the way and felt his body, getting lifted up into the air. When Yamazaki, pile drives with his foot towards where he once was laying...breaking the very ground and causing the earth. To spring upward along with the child, who was widening his eyes in fear. When he saw this man, somehow twisting his body in that crouch position.

Raising his right leg over and around above him, ready to slam his heel straight down into Sasuke's neck. But quickly substitute himself, with a log as it got smashed and splintered into million of pieces from what seems to be a water jutsu? " _Huh?"_ Sasuke mumbled and then grunts, after falling back onto the ground, holding himself lightly and twitching badly. As he forces his eyes open once more, looking above him to see who else was attacking? Which were the new ninja's, the one who eerily looks like Hinata and the blonde ninja, both diving and swiping their kicks and arms at the tall man.

Though having no luck whatsoever, especially when Himawari; summoned three clones in hopes of closing out Yamazaki's Chakra points. Only for making things worse for herself and her brother...The man was no fool, he knew exactly how to evade the clones attacks and even knowing where Himawari was aiming for!

"This all you got?" Taunted Yamazaki, who does a short hop from one of the clones. Sliding a kick towards his ankles, though proceeds to pass him. But, gets destroyed when he foot stomped the clone in the head, while he then dives forward from the second clone. Nearly striking at his shoulder blades, but yells out when she felt something sharp, slashing across her stomach! Causing that one to disappear as well. "You are all slow!" He snorted out and punches Himawari, who was preparing a jutsu.

Across her cheek, making her to lean towards her left and then right, after receiving another punch across her face. To then get kicked away from him, when he twirled forward and slams his boot right into the girls neck, watching her soar through the forest for a bit and then gets caught by Sakura in the air. But both girls yelped out in pain when the force of Himawari, sent them right into a tree bark and falls down, onto their hands and knees...coughing lightly.

"Why you!" Boruto screamed out after appearing right next to Yamazaki, who turned his gaze lightly at him and then with swift movement of his hand. Grabs Boruto, right on the face and throws him down into the ground, forcing the boy to hiss out and grunting from impact, while also leaving him open for another strike to the chin. But, didn't come as Hinata and Kakashi were already up on Yamazaki, forcing him to back away and go into a series of CRC between Sensei and Student.

"Boruto, you alright!" Himawari choked out from her spot. Lifting her head up from the ground, while using one knee to support her weight. Watching the young boy, quickly getting up and lightly wobbles backwards and shook his head, gritting his teeth. "Boruto, try one of your long range Jutsu!" Himawari suggested towards the boy. Who gives a thumbs up towards his sister, while turning his head at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, we will support from here, throw long range Jutsu!" Shouted Boruto after seeing the boy, ready to charge in and support Hinata and Kakashi. But stopped before doing so, while nodding his head.

" _It is the best option we have, having both Hinata and Kakashi in close combat. While we attack from afar, will have his focus. On not just them, but our jutsu as well."_ "Alight, just make sure you don't waste up Chakra!" He shouted back. Getting a firm nod from Boruto.

"Water Style! Water Pulse Jutsu!" Boruto cried out while moving and shifting both hands towards his sides hovering above one another and began collectively gathering water between them...swirling and morphing into what seems to be a large bubble!

"Fire style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke cried out next as the two boy's were gathering and summoning up the elements for their techniques. As they watched and studied carefully between the fight of Hinata and Kakashi, against the tall man.

Who was easily making them look like they are nothing compared to him, at least Hinata. Considering whenever she moves forward, swinging her leg towards his ankles? He will immediately do a short hop into the air, to then grabbing his Knife from his pocket. Smirking evilly towards Kakashi, deflecting the man's Kunai of which, he grabbed within his weapon pouch.

After the block, he immediately slams one foot down on the ground, digging his foot under Hinata's side, after her sweep kick. Throwing her right into Kakashi, pushing the two of them away from him and then spun 360 towards what sounded like, fire jutsu being used. Watching the multiple fire ball like birds, coming straight towards him. He then turned his gaze over towards Boruto, who was gathering what seems to be a bubble like jutsu, to which exploded forward with rings, surrounding around the water orb. Then following up by breaking apart and firing off multiple, sharp looking water needles towards him.

Yamazaki, who responded accordingly, first began jumping backwards from the fire ball's first. Two of them exploding in front of him and roasting the ground a bit, to which the next two fire balls. Exploded with the ground that Yamazaki, immediately leaps over towards the right by doing some cartwheels. Getting close towards Kakashi and Hinata, by leaping up into the air by rolling into the ball backwards, evading the sharp water needles that landed and thumped against the ground!

This didn't made the boys to give up just yet, as they went ahead and tries again. Nearly losing their focus, when the man managed to grab onto Hinata and kicked Kakashi away, canceling out the man's Lightning blade, which static and shot in many directions. To even cutting up some of the nearby foliage!

"Get away form her!" Shouted Himawari, who shoved Sakura away from her and forcing her to fall onto her rear. "Water Style: Scalding waters!" Screamed the young girl. Who did the hand signs and then slams her hands down on the ground.

Hinata who was struggling and flailing her legs a bit, trying to break free of the man's choke hold on her. Kicking up against his shins, hopes of being able to irritate them enough to having him drop her. "Aren't you precious." Cackled Yamazaki, who held her tighter and forcing Hinata to choke out in the air. "Thinking you can break free of my grasp, with your futile..." Though had to pause and looks forward. Hearing what sounded like the earth, breaking apart and cracking before him. Followed by what seems to be scolding, hissing water shooting out from the ground and straight at him. "Tch."

He threw Hinata forward, who let out a small scream, when the first steam of water made contact into her stomach and chest, sending the girl over the man's head. Who smirked at the reaction the daughter had, when she hurt her mother instead of him. But immediately hardening her gaze and focus her attacks straight at him. Having more water steams coming out from the ground, though missed when the man began sliding back and then right, to then twirling forward and leaping into the air.

Evading not just Himawari's jutsu, but also Boruto's and Sasuke's own. As all three of them stopped and looked up, but not without Himawari and Boruto. Running straight at their mother, who was on the ground, coughing and groaning heavily from all the damage her body went through. This had Yamazaki ready to leap down and give chase! Only to groan loudly when he felt something, hitting up against the back of his neck, sending him down towards the ground. He quickly slams a hand down on the ground, while flipping upward and back on his feet. While then instinctively throws his foot upward, blocking a downward slash of Kakashi's kunai.

That he grabbed after using the tree branch, to spring right at the man and ready to slit his throat. Only to go into a power struggle with the man's foot. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I will not allow you to lay harm. On any of my students..." Growled Kakashi with his Sharingan eyes glaring at the man. To then raising an eyebrow a bit, when Yamazaki began cackling.

"Oh, you really think that you care for them Kakashi?" Yamazaki said with wide blood shot eyes. Grinning ear to ear, as he began forcing the man. To go down slightly, from more pressure being pressed against his Kunai! Having Kakashi, to widen his eyes and quickly places another hand, onto the hilt of his weapon.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, you can do this!" Cheered Sakura from the distance. Which is the only thing she could do right now, she's too afraid to go out there and fight the man. And no doubt her sensei would probably want her, to stay out of it. To support and help the others when they need it...but she can't help but become also worried for Kakashi too.

"Tell me Kakashi, why is it that you only want to train the Uchiha hmm?" Yamazaki asks. While he quickly lifted his foot off the kunai, while then followed up with a sweeping kick. Tossing the man up into the air and then yelled out in pain. After feeling an elbow, being thrust down into his chest, to then feeling a powerful blow, behind his back was felt. To then being grabbed by the flack jacket and then was thrown over Yamazaki's head. "Is it because...you know he will be strong? Are you afraid that if you don't teach him. That he will turn his back on you and the village, to go and find someone else...or." He then vanishes and reappears behind the rising sensei.

Who was in a kneeling stance, throwing his head upward and widening his eyes. "Or...is it because out of guilt?" Whispered the man dark and then slams his foot, right down against Kakashi's knee. Which everyone felt sick to their stomachs, while paling at the sound of what could be someone's bones breaking, loud enough to echo and vibrate throughout the forest. Followed by Kakashi's scream of pain, who fell back down onto the ground. Flinching and shaking his body from the horrible pain, but then looks up at the man.

"Pathetic really..." Yamazaki stated and then lifts his gaze up at Hinata. Who was barely up on her feet, had the girl freezing in place and widening her eyes. "Let's see..." She then focus her blurry vision and felt everything moving quite slow. "Just how much...you really care for your other students then...Kakashi." It was him. The person in front of her and appearing suddenly before her, was Yamazaki!

Causing both Himawari and Boruto, who were still running over towards their mother. Began summoning Chakra, only to then feel an outside pain shooting through them. Forcing the two of them to come to a stop, while holding their hands against their heads. Screaming out in what would be agony!

The sight before everyone was horrible, as Sakura screamed in complete terror and her voice crack from witnessing what was happening in front of her, along with her teammate Hinata! To even Sasuke, screaming and shouting profanities towards the man. Even Kakashi, had to widen his eyes in fright of what was happening before him, to even extending his arm out.

Hearing the cries and pain of Hinata, screaming out bloody murder! As after Yamazaki, vanished and appearing before the girl? Went and used a bizarre looking technique, with agility and speed that could possibly rivaling Might Gai!

His arms were moving in such a blur, it was making it quite difficult for Hinata. To even see or determine where or how she should, bend her body to evade such brutal attacks! But was unable to and could feel, every punch, every contact on her body were lethal and strong. Her body flailing, bending, twitching and even moving in ways it shouldn't have. Feeling each punch, with such precision and accuracy, were nailing all the right spots and even causing couple of her bones to crack or straining muscles, trying to keep her up on her legs.

While this was happening though and the man, laughing insanely. The siblings who came from the future, were feeling pain shooting out their own bodies and began collapsing onto the ground. To then widening and shaking their eyes in complete fear. Witnessing that their entire being, were struggling between fading out and becoming solid. Slowly and surely, they will fade out of existence if they do not. Stop Yamazaki, from pummeling Hinata any further or worse, killing her right in front of their eyes and her teammates.

The man after getting done whipping and punching his arms, in such speed...waited a few minutes to calm down for a bit. Watching the young Hyuga mother in front of him, to whimpered and choking out needed breath, to then wrapping one arm over her stomach. To then looking up at the man, blood coming out from her mouth, nearly covering her chin.

Her left eye bruised and seal shut, her legs and arms were protesting of wanting to stand up any further, while no doubt were cover in nothing but bruises now and slight cuts. Her gaze slowly shifted over towards the others, feeling her body ready to fall forward and collapse on the ground. Saw Himawari and Boruto, acting strangely and taking notice of the siblings, predicament.

Raising a brow and curious of what she was looking at? Had Yamazaki turning his head, over his shoulder a bit, while then grinning sickly. "That's right!" He said with a mocking slow tone, while facing back towards the young girl. "I still haven't told you who they were did I?" Yamazaki stated, getting the two children to raise their heads, gritting their teeth and barely in a audible voice.

Try and shout towards the man, to not tell her. Only for them and team seven widening their eyes as well, nearly rushing forward after what happens next...when the man leans closer to Hinata and whispers in a menacing tone.

"They're your children...and this will be the only time, you will see them." The young mother gasped and then let out a scream, one should never hear or even listen to. A scream that usually means the person, was in serious trouble or in complete pain and who wouldn't? Especially, when the man shouts out. "Now you die, you son of a bitch!" And literally opens his mouth. Then bites down roughly against the young girl's neck!

Digging his fangs down into her much he could, breaking through the skin and forcing the girl gurgle out her screams of agony and even, holding her in place with his mouth. To then lifting her off right off from the ground, swinging her entire body straight into the air and then halfway over his head and away from everyone. Let's go of the girl, with everyone shouting and yelling out. "HINATA!"

As the siblings slams down onto the ground, holding their stomach and body to themselves. Writhing and shaking badly on the ground, tears were now running down their cheeks. With the brother and sister, slowly looking up and through blurry vision towards their mother. Who had smacked against a near by tree, with enough force...that it shattered the wood and sent the tree down with a loud boom!

She then fell to the ground with a small thump, to then falling down onto her sides. Eyes glazed over, her neck lightly covered in some blood and teeth marks can be seen between her neck and shoulders. Her arms slumped in front of her, one hand facing upward, while the other lays flat on the dirt ground. Hinata couldn't hear anything, or didn't tried too...considering how much pain she is feeling? The girl didn't have much energy left, her mind buzzing quickly and swirling all around. The girl can barely make out muffled words, from the others as they were desperately screaming out to her.

Telling her to get up and get out of there, to run...even Sasuke. With what energy he could mustered, ran forward at the man. Ready to kick him across the face from behind, only for Yamazaki; grabbing his leg quickly and flicked him away from himself. Tossing Sasuke like a rag doll, slamming up against a tree bark, to then falling down on the ground. With Sakura screeching out his name, to then running on over towards the boy.

Hinata, who was down and not moving at all...which how could she? With the injuries her body received, she be lucky enough to even move or staying alive. Her mind was racing, her breathing choking once in awhile, whenever she goes and breathes in. This deranged man's voice, echoing inside of her mind, after telling her that Boruto and Himawari...were her kids! Her children...

" _I, I have children in the future..."_ She told herself as he glazed eyes, shifted up at the man. Trying her hardest to try moving or even flinching, to possibly rolling away. " _I have children, I have children...I have children!"_ She continued saying and was now hardening her gaze. " _No...I can't die, I can't lose!"_ The girl hissed and grunted out in pain. Feeling her arms slowly moving and sliding against the dirt, going underneath her chest. " _IF...If I have children, then that means someone out there. Does care, does love me and doesn't care about the fox being inside of me!"_

While that was happening and the girl managing to get up at least to her hands and knees, Boruto and Himawari. Who thought they would be dead and erasing out of existence? Blinked their eyes and stared dumbly towards their transparent hands, which were flashing between being solid and see through. Causing the two children, to move their gaze at one another and then towards Hinata, gasping at the sight of Yamazaki...who was literally two feet from her, was struggling to getting back on her feet!

Managing to least get onto one leg, while slowly looking up at the two of them and they looking back at her. To then felt light tears going down their eyes, when she slowly gave a big smile to them...a smile of being proud and happy, to then moving her head back at the tall man. Not before whispering towards Boruto and Himawari. Which they barely able to lip read. " _I...won't let him, harm...harm your future!"_

"Why are you so happy?" Yamazaki snarled out. Watching Hinata, smiling and smirking up at them, trying her best to wipe away the blood from her chin. "You...you honestly believe can make it out of here alive?" He asked. Ready to throw his hand down to grab her neck, to then hopefully snapping it into two Instantly killing her right there and now! "Be damn you are crazy, smiling for death!" He cackled.

"Your wrong..." Hinata interrupted and managed to stand all the way up. Her legs wobbly and arms swinging left to right, as they couldn't move or even respond to her movements. For her muscles were stressed badly, but still managed to lean against the tree. While holding her left arm, sniffing lightly and chuckling."I'm smiling...and happy, because I know that someday, some time in the future." She then looks back up at him, having quite the brave look on her expression. "I am loved...I have, have children in the future, who no doubt shares the same amount of care and love as I, to know they're doing the right thing." She informed and then glares.

"And right now, it is to stop you from ruining not only their future...but yours as well!" She shouted. Literally causing the man to step back in shock and then growls angrily towards her. "You heard me..." Hinata chuckled with a sad tone. "If, if you kill me then what future will you have huh? Wouldn't you just...just be erasing yourself too?" She silently said and felt the man stepping closer and even felt his angry breath hitting against her hair, as she looked up at him with a serious expression.

" **My future isn't set by you or anyone! I make my own future, I make my own path and I will, exist in a world without you or anyone out there. Who be damned to stop me, from my goals!"** He lashed out angrily, about ready to grab the girls neck, only to widen his eyes and literally froze in place at the sudden look Hinata was giving him...one he sees, every time he fought her in the future, every time he loses to her and is laying down on the ground. Battered and bruised along with being bloody, having that damn crescent moon shape Rasengan of hers, implanted against his back.

"Why then do you want this path? Can...can you not do better?" She whispered softly towards him, with sorrow in her eyes. "Do you hate me that much that your willing, to not sacrifice their happiness..." She nudge towards her kids and then back at him. "But...your own as well?"

Yamazaki felt his breathing going faster as well his anger rising, to boiling point. His temper and being were slowly going into a blind rage. _"How dare she!"_ He thought. " _She knows nothing about me, what I went through, what kind of life she taken from me! My happiness, my childhood and my goals of ruling the lands with my sensei! She took it all away and what do I get in return?!"_ Yet...why is it he can't bring his hands to wrap around her neck! Despite them being mere inches from her right now...he could easily grab her, twist her head and break it off from her shoulders, but he was hesitating? " _Yet...why, why can't I bring myself too..."_

"What would the person...who watched over you, will think of you now? They would probably want you to live a better life, than this. Than just seeking out for revenge wouldn't they?" She asked lightly as well softening her eyes. "Would it not be better to change your ways?"

"SHUT UP! I will...!" He never got to finish his sentence, nor did he as he quickly raised both arms above his head. Clasping his hand together and ready to slam on down towards Hinata, But yells out in fright and pain, when electricity began surrounding between him and Hinata. Sending the man flying back for a few feet into the air and coming down hard into the ground.

To which he quickly shook his head and whips it up, then shrinks his eyes at the sight of what appears to be green looking energy blades being sent straight towards him! With wind element imbued into them, as they sliced and cut up the ground in front of him. To then exploding and ripping pieces of his clothing apart, as he was sent back further away from Hinata and through couple of tree barks. Alerting Team Seven and the siblings, towards the man's plight and then whip their attention back towards Hinata.

"Your heart is in the right place Hinata-chan and I couldn't agree with you more." Came a soft voice above Hinata, who had her eyes closed and then felt strong protecting arms around her body. Holding her close to them, while also having quite the protective tone in their voice. Having the young Hyuga, to slowly lift her head and stared up towards the same blonde ninja, who helped support her and her team against Gato! He turned his head down at her, still wearing that mask of his and then lifts it up lightly to giving her a proud smile. "But I think it is time, you leave this to me okay? Sit back, rest up and heal up alright..." He then turned his attention back towards what sounded like screams of anger and insanity.

"I got this..." Then faces towards Himawari and Boruto. To whom stood rigid and immediately began running forward after pointing at them."You two, stick close to Hinata alright! Guard her with your life!" He shouted and ran off, after letting go of the girl who nearly fell forward. But got caught by her daughter and son, who immediately had her sitting down. Which then all three and Team Seven, turned their attention towards the direction the man got blasted through...

Appearing in quite a weird fashion and scary appearance now...which had Naruto coming to a sliding stop and standing rigid, from seeing the sight before him. The man entire right face covered in blood, his eyes wide and scary looking...not seemingly looking to be a man any more. While huffing and breathing so heavily, one can see blood dripping lightly out from his mouth. "You..." He growled and grins widely. " **Finally, all party members are here...hahaha, ahahahah!"**

" _ **Kit, don't let your guard down! Something isn't right about him and the way he is gathering Chakra around his body...no doubt he is entering."**_ Kurama began saying through Naruto's mind scape, alerting the boy to the form he is taking. Which looked to be partial to what the fox, was telling Naruto about on his way here.

"Riot of blood..." Naruto whispered lightly, watching the man losing his insanity. His entire form and body absorbing large amount of energy, with the Chakra and power being quite thick. That you can easily see the purple energy beginning to swirl and surround the man, with his eyes becoming bit dark and red, his pupils turning completely black with only red eyes could be seen. As he lowered his gaze after laughing insanely towards the sky, with wide arms. Gave the most sickening look he could ever give...one that sent chills to everyone, even Naruto. Who took a light step back but still held his ground, balling his fist.

"Suggestion?" Naruto asked to the fox. Who nods lightly and gently claps his paws together and began sending Chakra towards his partner.

" _ **Yeah, don't die...I am going to send you my Chakra Naruto. I don't want you to go easy on him at all, go all out and take him out. Soon as possible, cause believe when I say this."**_ They both then hardening their looks at the man, who was slowly walking forward and breaking the ground under him. Whenever he takes a step, even causing some of the forest life, wilting and dying around him from the poisonous aura surrounding him. " _ **Facing one with Riot of Blood, can and will kill you...no matter what they do, they're nothing but ravaging animals. So, keep your cool and always keep your guard up! And make sure, to absolutely, keep him away from Hinata!"**_

Which this caused Naruto to shift his gaze down a bit and then back up at the man. " _ **For whatever reason, he has a whole lot of hate for her. I don't know why, but we cannot allow him to do whatever he pleases, as well make sure...someone like him doesn't come back ever again."**_

"Got it...alright then Kurama, let's make sure everyone gets out of this alive!" Thus the finale of this battle is at it's climax, as all players of a chest piece are here. Everyone future rests in this final moment of the battle, will Hinata come out of this alive along with her children and friends? As well, can Naruto defeat the enemy, who comes from the future? The clash for the future is near it's end and destiny, waits for the outcome of this fight!

 **To be continued...**


	13. Glimpse of the future! Finale!

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Hey, know a lot were waiting for this update and I apologize for the long update. But real life and everything and then, caught something that had me trouble breathing for a good long month. But finally, got this chapter and final part of "Glimpse of the future" special done! It is done and I am really glad how it turned out! I hope the requester enjoys it too XD So yeah...hope you all enjoy and have fun reading!**

 **xxx**

The battle is at it's end as the two ninjas are facing down one another, one with blonde spiky hair and the other with black hair. Staring towards one another, with calm breathing coming from the forest anbu, while heavy breathing came from Yamazaki; whom was entirely different. He conjured up a lot of immense chakra and power rousing throughout his body, bulging out some of his muscles and extending his growth a bit with his hands.

Flexing and wiggling his fingers about. His shoulders stiff and hard from the look of it and is breathing in and out with ragged breaths! Making the blonde ninja to grit his teeth lightly, becoming a bit worried about what is going to be happening once they begin their fight. His blue eyes shifted towards Hinata and her future children, who were doing everything in their will to help and heal her injuries with ointment and some small medical supplies that were given to them, by Sakura.

 _ **"Focus kit, he is about ready to charge at ya. Keep your eyes focus and don't worry about anyone else."**_ Explained Kurama. Making the boy to shift his gaze back forward and tensed his muscles up, while heightening his senses to their breaking point! No doubt he will need all of his abilities to push their limits, if they want to face off against this derange lunatic!

"Hahahah, ahahaha!" Yamazaki laughed loudly and throwing his back out, to then slapping his right hand against his face. "Yes, yes this power, this atmosphere this tension...so familiar, so good!" And shifts his bulging eyes towards the boy. Making the blonde Ninja to grit his teeth and balled his hands tightly. "I believe we stalled enough, I can kill you with this amount of energy I gathered...what do you say?" And then grins sickly at the young ninja, as he goes and grabbing his sharp knife from its holster and flings it up to then catching it in midair.

"Am curious if you will be able to focus your attention on me, no one else." He cackled and turned his eyes towards the others in the forest, watching Kakashi getting up and prepping himself up against a tree, while then stepping forward and grabbing a Kunai from his bag. "Cause no doubt...some of them would try and jump in, wanting to get me back for hurting her." Yamazaki chuckled lightly and faces back towards Naruto.

"Don't worry..." The young ninja began saying and got himself into a fighting stance, "I won't need to worry about them jumping in all the time." Naruto then turned his head at Kakashi, who blinked his eyes and saw the young one nodding his head. While lightly raising his fingers up to then shaking them very subtle, informing Kakashi that he shouldn't jump in. Making the man to nod back and decided to go, assist Sakura and the others with Hinata.

Making sure to leap and hop over some of the branches and bushes, that were broken and burned away from their earlier fight, before the Forest anbu came to helping them out. Kakashi, who was running on over and spotting Sasuke doing the same, turned his attention back towards the young Anbu and the man facing off one another. " _Whoever you are, I do hope you know what you are doing",_ then turned his attention towards Yamazaki with concern. " _Who knows what kind of tricks he has up his sleeve, no doubt he knows how to fight you if he claims, he is from the future? Then... you will need all the help you can get. In case he starts over powering you."_

"Alright, you done chatting," Naruto asked Yamazaki while moving a finger up into the air and pointing at the man. "Cause I'm ready to get going and kick your butt, to no man's land!" He shouted and began running forward with incredible speed and chakra bursting out from the ground! Making Yamazaki to chuckle and shaking his head a bit, while shrugging.

"Ah, I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time..." And charges forward towards Naruto with the purple like chakra, surrounding his body and breaking the ground below him! The two leaps and dashes through the ground without breaking a sweat, then jumping into the air with loud booms of force! With the two arching their arms back and ready to throw a punch, towards one another, only for Naruto. To quickly switch himself out with a log! Which took the hit for the boy when the man punches against the wooden log, causing it to break into splinters and flying everywhere!

He turned his head quickly to his shoulders, followed by swinging his leg up in timing towards Naruto's downward kick! Making the blonde ninja to flip backwards and quickly, threw some of his Kunai's at the man rapidly, only for those Kunai's to be deflected and flung away when the man. Managed to somehow turn himself around enough, with his knife and began flailing his hand in all directions, expertly blocking and sending the ninja weapons away and down below them! He then thrust his arm forward in order to grab Naruto by the neck.

Only for the boy to quickly throw himself towards the right, with the aid of his chakra blasting out from his right body. Then did a twirling kick right towards the back of Yamazaki's shoulders, causing a loud crack to be heard with the man, grunting out and flying towards a tree! As Naruto, grunts loudly after landing on the forest ground with a low crouch, while then quickly hopping onto his feet and shielding himself when Yamazaki...

Flip his body forward and landed his boots against the tree, he was about hit and quickly turns around. Then blasted the strange chakra energy down to his feet, against the tree bark and rocketed right at Naruto! Punching with both fists forward! Hitting the boy's arms greatly and forcing him to fly back from the sheer force, while quickly throwing his arms down and tending to them rather fast, from the feeling of his arms hurting from the impact and then quickly ducks, from a over head slash of the man's knife!

Which Naruto quickly counters by throwing a kick towards his stomach! Causing Yamazaki, to hold onto it with a light grunt and then felt his chin getting hit by Naruto's upper cutting him, while he quickly spins around and forms a hand sign. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Shouted the ninja, sending clones out of thin air and charging straight down at Yamazaki, summoning about five of them. With the first two extending their fists outward to punch, the man down towards the ground which they succeed in doing so.

While the next two, lands on the ground and runs right towards the man, after he lands on the ground with his two feet. Sliding backwards a bit and throws a punch forward to the third clone, while then knee jumping into the fourth clone. "TRY AGAIN!" Shouted the deranged man loudly, as he goes turning around and grabbing onto the fifth shadow's clones face, to then fulling spun in place with such force!

Used the momentum to throwing that clone right towards Naruto, who quickly ducked his body down and lands on his hands, while rolling out of the away from Yamazaki appearing before him. Ready to slam a ax kick at him! Dodging the attack caused the ground Naruto was standing on, to break open and cracking into two! Making the boy to lose his balance lightly, while yelling out in pain when Yamazaki somehow hops forward and does a one hand stand, twirling in place and swinging his legs out! Kicking Naruto right in the face, causing the boy to feel the force of power, lifting him up into the air and straight towards a tree.

" _Kurama what's taking long with that chakra!?"_ Cried Naruto after hitting and breaking through the tree, to then going into a tumble behind said tree. Listening to it creaking and cracking down towards the ground, followed by a loud boom and dust building up all around the area!

 _ **"It's difficult to conjure up chakra, without overloading your systems! That and..."**_ The fox paused his sentence and smiles, feeling he has finally got enough to transfer to Naruto. Though grunts, when he heard the ninja letting out another painful yelp, when he tried to recover? Felt what was arms grabbing him and then felt the man headbutting into Naruto's face, sending him back a bit and grinding his feet on the ground. " _ **Alright Naruto, the chakra is yours, whatever is going on? His attacks seems to be blocking my ability to transfer any chakra to you,"**_

"Alright thanks Kurama, yeah I noticed too." Chuckled Naruto while getting up from the ground and forming more hand signs. "Alright, better keep him at bay, if I want to use your chakra to fight him and be on even grounds!" And glares hard when he saw the man, rushing through the large dust cloud from what the tree had made. "Multi-Shadow clone Shuriken!" He cried out and summoned a bunch of shuriken around him and had them flying straight towards the man with incredible speed, as well having chakra trailing right behind them!

"Think that will work on me and stop me!?" Shouted the crazy man as the purple like aura, continued to grow around the man, looking quite menacing and scary looking. "No weapons you have will stop me!" Screamed the man, as he ducks and weaves through the Shurikens, allowing some to lightly rip across his jeans and jack, as he continued running forward at Naruto! Ready to jump into the air and come down towards him, with a flying kick attack.

"You think that was to stop you?" Chuckled the young ninja, as he goes slapping his hands together, "they were just to distract you for them to come!" He exclaimed. Making Yamazaki to blink his eyes and then screams out when he felt something, grabbing onto him and flying back hard into a nearby tree! Forcing the man to open one eye and grit his teeth, at the sight of a Shadow clone grabbing onto him and pushing him hard into a tree!

" _Shadow clone shurikens! He transformed his clones, into Shurikens to get behind me..."_ He thought to himself and saw the other clones coming right at him, after the one holding onto him dispersed in time for the other to come down towards him, with their feet extending outward and slamming hard into his stomach! Forcing a lot of air to come out from his mouth, arching him forward and then growled out in pain, twirling on the ground from being punched by the left cheek by a fourth clone!

He then ducks in time for the fifth and sixth clone that were coming at him, but yelled and arch himself forward when the two clones behind him, gathered yellow spiraling energy onto their hands and slams them right into his back. "Rasengan!" they shouted and blasted him forward, towards the original who began having chakra. Beginning to surround his body and forming around his entire being, with Naruto opening his eyes and grinning widely.

"Hope your ready!" He shouted and extend his right arm outward, with another clone appearing beside him and quickly began moving and thrusting their hands in and out around his hand. Making Yamazaki to grit his teeth and growl out, to then snarling out into the air! Trying everything to prevent his body from continuing forward, but is unable to with how much force was used in those previous Rasengan attacks! "Alright," Naruto suddenly said and began running forward!

"True sphere Rasengan!" He yelled out and throws his arm forward, with a very thick and powerful looking golden orb of chakra slamming hard into Yamazaki's stomach. Causing the man to feel his face contorting and blood building up inside of his mouth, with his arms and legs throwing outward and then gets thrown back away from Naruto with another loud boom of power!

Snapping, breaking and bursting through about three different trees, then bouncing and rolling up and down against the grassy and rocky ground. And then hop scotching across a wide river bank, hitting hard into a large boulder on the other side with resounding crumbled and clacking of pebbles and rocks flying everywhere! With the man on his back, grunting and hissing lightly from the pain in both his back and stomach... But smiled either way, laughing on the inside. " _Fuck...he got me good back there, but still."_ And began rolling onto his right, coughing and hacking a lung a bit, then spitting and throwing up some blood onto the rocky ground before him.

Slowly getting back up onto his feet, " _It isn't enough to take me down...not with his current power. This is just to good to be true! I am going to succeed here!"_ The man then heard rustling and movements behind him, as he stood upright and facing towards the sky. His fangs showing through his smile while he elbows right into Naruto's chest, causing the boy to widen his eyes and gasp out, then muffling out a groan when he felt hands. Grabbing onto his face, throwing him straight down into the ground, lifting him back up and back down again! " _He won't stop me from my goals, I will rid of him and Hinata! I will, I will, I will..."_

He then tosses Naruto up into the air and pursue him there, flipping and extending his leg upward! And send it straight down towards the boy! Making him to widen his eyes, then quickly shielded himself and felt the force behind the kick blasting him, straight towards the ground! Making Naruto to gasp and grunt out, while then feeling his face being covered and a knee, being pushed down into his stomach. " _ **"I will win!"**_

Naruto tried punching and hitting against the man's arm, having a hard time breathing and feeling the fingers. Beginning to squeeze and push against his jaw, making Naruto to close one eye halfway and wincing the other one...then yelling into the hand! When the man began running forward and dragging the back of his head, into the ground hard and purposely going over through the sharp rocks! " **I will, I will, I will, WILL!"**

Yamazaki continued saying and shouting now, with the energy gathering around him beginning to blast out and covering his entire being, swirling and twirling all around him. All the while he came to a stop, throwing Naruto into the air and pump both arms close to him, with his foot stomping hard into the ground. "Uoooooh!" He screamed, while then began throwing his arms outward after a flash of light surrounding him a bit, then began flailing his arms rapidly forward! Punching, smacking and hitting all over Naruto's body in the same fashion as Hinata earlier, but a lot more lethal and dangerous. As Naruto screams of agony can barely be heard with the rapid punching and thwacks being made!

"I will not lose or die!" Shouted the now crazy man, as he pulled his arms back and then palm thrust forward! Sending a purplish green like energy ball right into Naruto's chest, blasting him and rocketing the boy across the battlefield and back towards where the others were! Followed by large clouds were being made and crashing noises being heard, from the trees Naruto was breaking and snapping into two. With the boy bouncing, rolling and tumbling all over the place, while trying hard to figuring out what is up and down, let alone what the hell is going on!?

" _ **Naruto he's coming, get a Rasengan ready!"**_ Kurama quickly warned, making Naruto to nod lightly and decided to go ahead, with a small power Rasengan, since he wouldn't be able to summon a clone to help him out with a bigger one!

He quickly slams a hand down into the ground below him, stopping him in his tracks by pulsing chakra through said arm, while then turning his head slowly behind him. When he felt a presence coming above him, along with the sick chakra aura Yamazaki was creating, appeared before him. Using the heel of his foot, to knock away the man's knife from his hand, Naruto; continued the momentum of his body turn and slaps the low pale powered Rasengan across his cheek, sending the man flying back!

Hitting against a boulder, only for the man to quickly righting himself and darting right back to Naruto. Who landed on his feet and faster than the eyes could blink, formed hand signs. "Multiple Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto cried out, summoning over about thirty clones and charges right towards the man with intense red eyes!

Xxx

"Ow..." Hinata yelped quietly and felt the stinging sensation of the cuts, she received from Yamazaki being bandaged up and wrapped around with small bindings. Making the girl to weep and wince quietly to herself, feeling Himawari and Sakura trying their best not to reopen the wounds or cuts.

"There...that, that should keep the blood from seeping out any further." Sakura stated lightly while wiping her brow a bit, then softening her green eyes at Hinata. Who was lifting her arm a bit, tilting it lightly and then resting it back down to her lap. "I...I am surprise you are able to survive such brutal attacks. I...I thought."

Himawari shook her head and sighs, "Don't...don't worry, Hinata here can handle anything that comes after her. Right?" The young girl said with a smile, while then blinking her pale eyes at her mother. Who stared at her and then smiled softly, with a light nod.

"Y-yeah, am...am used to this honestly." Stated the heiress while then shaking her head and looking up at Sakura. "You've did a good...good job Sakura." She said, while then sighing and then flinching when she felt one of her muscles aching badly, forcing her to tug in her arms and legs. Causing everyone there to move, but stops when Hinata quickly told them to stop. "It's alright just...a muscle pulled."

Sasuke who was standing watch and having his defenses quite high, continued looking left and right for any signs of the man and that kid. Questions buzzing and soaring through his head a lot, over what this guy want with Hinata? Why is he so content on killing her, wanting her dead and defeating her from ever existing...it doesn't make any sense. "Boruto, Himawari...those were your names right?" He suddenly said, looking towards the two children, which had Himawari looking up at the boy. While Boruto, with his hands behind his neck and turned his attention towards the Uchiha.

"Why does this man want Hinata dead...and don't try to dodge the question either." He began saying, while interrogating the two children, facing at them and having them look bit overwhelmed. "He called the two of you, her children...as in, you are Hinata's kids. Meaning..."

This had Sakura nodding and widening her green eyes at the two, "That's right, Sasuke is correct! He did say you are Hinata's kids from the future...if that is true?" Sakura then stood up and lightly folds her hands together. "Then you may know why it is that he hates Hinata! And possibly know his weakness!" She said with hope and excitement, watching the two children to lightly look at one another, then sheepishly away from each other. Causing Sakura, to blink her eyes couple of times then deadpan at them, "you do know the guys weaknesses right?" She asked with a twitching eyebrow.

Getting the two to chuckle lightly and rubbing the side of their cheeks. With Boruto speaking up for the two of them, "Eheh that is to say...we uh?" Then looks up with a foreign like expression. "Don't exactly know any of his weakness, or how to beat this man." He chuckled bashfully while rubbing the back of his head, sweat dropping at the ridiculous looks he was getting from Sakura.

"What do you mean... know nothing about this guy!" She said with a growl in her tone, while raising her hand up into a fist. "Did you two just randomly found a way, to go back in time without thinking who your enemy was?! Without studying or knowing anything about him!" She scolded, getting the two children to lightly flinch and closing their eyes from the shriek in Sakura's voice.

Kakashi, who was listening in and hearing the conversation going on with the kids, at the same time hearing the multiple explosions being heard in the distance. Turned his attention towards the children, humming lightly, "Hm...I take it that the two of you have no clue what is happening and just, jump in the chance you gotten. To travel back in time to see how things were?" The man asked, while pushing himself off from the tree. "Or was it that you both wanted to see, what or how your mother work in the past?"

Which they got slight worried chuckles and shrugs of their shoulders as a response. Making Sakura to twitch her brow and shaking her arms lightly, making Hinata; who was next to her to look at her worriedly and quickly leaps up and grabs her by the shoulders and keeping her from pounding her soon to be children. "N-no Sakura calm down, calm down!" Exclaimed Hinata who was holding her back.

The action alone made the two children to yelp and had Himawari hiding behind Boruto, closing her eyes lightly and becoming a bit scared from the pink banshee! " _N-now, I see why Sarada says her mother is scary when she gets mad! Didn't think anyone, could be this scary even as a child!"_ Boruto told himself while stepping back and lightly raising his hands up in defense, watching his injured mother doing everything to keep the pink hair Kunoichi from attacking them!

"Oh brother..." Kakashi muttered lightly while looking towards the right, then in the distance of the boom sounds increasing in volume and the fowl, thickness of chakra being felt along with lights of the fighting being heard and emitting lights. "Tell me Boruto, Himawari..." He then turns towards the two, who looked at him with couple sweat drops. "Do you have any information about this man to go with, a reason for you two to coming to our timeline and facing off with him? Despite..." Then comb his right hand through his hair, "knowing nothing about this guy?"

Which the two children nods and warily look at Sakura, who was finally calming down and doing some deep breathing to calm herself. While then exhaling lot of air, patting Hinata's shoulder very tentatively since being injured from earlier. As Himawari gulps and bravely moves herself, away from Boruto and clearing her throat and shyly presses her two index fingers together, similar to Hinata. Which had Kakashi, Sasuke and even Sakura to lightly widen their eyes a bit and admitting to finding this...cute. "W-well, from what we over heard-heard our parents who were talking to one another back in our time?" She began saying, trying hard not to stutter or breaking up her sentences.

Making Hinata to silently sigh and shake her head, afraid that habit of hers wouldn't pass onto her children... but seems like it runs in the family, why did Himawari had to get it though? She watches the girl move a open hand next to her cheek, tilting her head and having the whiskers tilt upward, "We heard them speaking about this guy going and using one of our dads, space time jutsu he was experimenting on. Which coincidentally behaved like a time machine sort of deal." Muttered the young girl while fuming a bit, scrounging her face a bit.

Having Kakashi to be quite impress of hearing this father of theirs, being able to create such a jutsu! And silently moves his eyes over to Hinata, wondering and curiously wondering how strong the young heiress becomes...to attract someone like that into her life and making two fine children. Boruto this time continued for her and growled out, punching a fist into an open palm.

"Yeah! Our no good for an ass father, should've kept something like that lock down and hidden away from everyone, let alone being able to stealing it with relative ease!" Shouted the blonde ninja, getting few chuckles from the group. While Sakura snickered and elbows Hinata on the ribs forcing her to yelp and blushes lightly at the girl while then growling irritably when the next thing she said.

"Heh, despite the husband being quite powerful to make a jutsu like that? It is probably in Hinata's nature, to go and marrying someone who is possibly an idiot or doesn't think things through!" Giggled the pink hair Kunoichi with a shrug. Though felt bit paled when she felt collective kill intent rising around the group, more of from Boruto and Himawari; who were glaring at the girl. "W-well...it's true." Stuttered the nervous girl and backs away from Hinata and quickly moves towards Sasuke.

"...Smooth." He silently said at the girl and shook his head. Though he too was afraid, no one not even children of their age group? Could ever master the ability to show off, high level of kill intent like that! No doubt, he began thinking, that they gotten it from both Hinata and whoever this husband is in the future? Cause that is years of experience there and these two, despite how clumsy they were of going to the past. Has mastered that skill to perfection, he even could have sworn Kakashi! Was even shaking in his boots!

"Anyway, so after hearing the two speaking to one another while mom was giving our father quite the tongue lashing." Chuckle the two kids. "We overheard them saying how there was another scroll, inside our own house deep down in our basement. A perfected one and so...well."

"You decided that you did not want either your parents, to waste their time on someone like this man. Risking themselves of altering the past or changing the future, by running into their past selves by accident correct?" This surprisingly came from Hinata, after judging and listening intently to the story of theirs and coming to a conclusion of why they came to the past? Had Hinata figuring out, the two children were hoping that they would be able to defeat the man and take him, back to the future to their time line and arrest him. Without him running into any of them, along with Himawari and Boruto, running into her and her team.

"If so..." Hinata then sweat drop with a sheepish grin. "How were you all planning to get back?" the Heiress asked the two of them, watching them ready to answer with bright smiles and then a pause. Slowly opening their eyes slowly, then hummed loudly with Boruto looking up towards the canopies and Himawari looking down at the ground. Then slowly turn their attention towards each other, while then both looking down in thought and feeling their faces going pale. "You both...have no idea how to return, do you?" Hinata asked with worriment.

Though and thankfully Kakashi being there, saved them from feeling embarrassed. "Now, now don't worry about a thing." Assured the sensei while eye smiling, "No doubt your father probably made a fail safe with these scrolls, making the user only existing in the past for a good amount of time. And since the two of you used the scroll, to head in the past? In order to stop and take the man in custody." The man then looks up in thought and hums, "Will probably take you all back to your timeline, after the scroll heard you probably telling your parents. Will be back with the man, thus the scroll and probably whatever defenses the father put in it. Will send you all back, soon you apprehend him." He assured them with a light nod.

Sasuke nods and sighs. "Now the only thing we have to do, is figuring out HOW to take him out and apprehend him, without messing things any further here." Informed the Uchiha and turns at Hinata, who looked up at him. "Especially, since his targets and sights are all on Hinata? We should probably try and keep her from battling him."

"What...no!" Hinata argue while stepping forward and resting a hand against her chest. "If-if he's after me, than it gives me more of a reason to fight and stand up to him!" She exclaimed while throwing her arm out. Pointing in the direction of the battle being taken place right now, with the Forest anbu and the deranged man. "That...that Anbu is even fighting for my sake," she then looks down with gritted teeth. "I-I won't forgive myself, if...if someone would have gotten badly hurt just for my sake!"

"But Hinata..." Sakura began speaking while stepping forward, "he knows everything about you how you fight, how you react and even behave in battle. There is no." She then steps back and pulls her hand away before touching the girl's shoulders, as the heiress whip her head at her with a threatening glare.

"Don't you dare talk down to me S-Sakura!" Argued the heiress while turning around and poking her on the chest. "HE knows all of our battle skills and fighting abilities Sakura, not just me." Then thrust a finger at Kakashi. "He even knows how Kakashi-sensei fights, and he is considered one of the top Jonin in our village!"

"She's right, even I am having trouble fighting him and if these two are saying is true? And he is after Hinata, no doubt he knows who she worked with, who is allied with her and what team she was assign too." Informed the man and crosses his arms, shifting his gaze back at the battle that's taking place. "And soon, we need to come up with a plan of attack. The anbu can only do so much and from the sounds of it..." Kakashi turned towards the battle taking place in the forest, "we need to figure one out fast or else, he will become overwhelm with whatever foul chakra, the man is emitting right now."

"But how?" Sakura began saying while lightly shaking her hands against her hair. "He knows everything we are going to do, knows what WE will be doing, how can you fight someone who knows everything you are going to do?!" She exclaimed with slight fear. "I mean...if Sasuke-kun can't lay a hit on him, or these two being able to land a hit on them!? How can we fight..."

"Element of surprise..." Hinata suddenly said after standing upright, turning her attention towards Boruto and Himawari, "Boruto, Himawari can you inform me what kind of jutsu you know?" She suddenly asked and faces towards them. Making the two to blink their eyes at her, then towards one another. "Please, right now the time line is already skewered with that man being here, along with the two of you." Then smiles. "But it isn't destroyed yet!" She said. Having the children to tilt their heads and then widened them, when Hinata nods at them.

"You two are still here and existing in our time which means...we do win!" Hinata announced with determination. "Now...please tell me what jutsu do you know, then maybe...Maybe we can throw him off with your techniques and some of our own techniques." Informed the girl, getting everyone there to blink their eyes and then staring at one another, they began smiling at one another and even turn their focus on the girl.

"Alright Hinata, what do you have in mind for element of surprise?" Kakashi mused curiously with quite the interest of what his Genin member, has in stored for this wild man from the future? Watching the young Heiress to look at him and then to everyone, after hearing the jutsu Himawari and Boruto have on their arsenal.

"Well that is easy, huddle in and I will explain what I have in mind." She told them all and all huddled together and formed a small circle, listening to the plan of attack Hinata has in store for Yamazaki; with their number one priority is to get the Forest anbu away from the man long enough, to relay the information and their plan of attack. Which this plan of attack will be the last thing they have in their arsenal, if they want to protect both the future and the present!

Xxx

"Ugh...gah..." Grunt and moan Naruto loudly as he lands onto a tree branch, panting and gasping lightly from all the access energy he is using up, while holding onto his shoulder lightly and rubbing the soreness out. "Damn it, that guy is totally insane!" He muttered and twist his head over his shoulder, in hopes of figuring out where the man went to or disappeared too, "Kurama you sense him anywhere?" He asked between some gasping of breaths and deep breathing, as he goes and faces forward with an somewhat relaxed look.

" _ **He's near just hiding, like the snake he is..."**_ Grumbled the fox while he shook his head, then began pouring bit more of his chakra, into the young ninja. " _ **Naruto, we can't keep going like this. Much I don't mind sharing my chakra to you, I CAN'T give you over the body's limit. So, please understand that you are working on very little bit of my own chakra, while still having reserves for your own chakra."**_

The blonde ninja sighs and nods in understanding, he figured as such. Just because he and Kurama formed a link with one another and fully accept each other, as partners and friends? His body can only handle so much chakra at once, he is still only a child and his chakra coils aren't developed enough to handle large portions. Or else he will start burning out from the inside out, which honestly did not sound fun. "Still...we, we need to keep him away from Hinata, away from those kids and make sure that he doesn't do anything here. Let alone, think he has the right to do anything he pleases with that kind of power."

" _ **Don't have to tell me twice...but still,"**_ The fox sighs and going through the fight recently between him and the deranged man. " _ **Does not seem like attacking him head on is doing us any good, yes."**_ He paused briefly and opens a paw, " _ **"we are able to hit him and deal some damage. But it isn't enough, we are just flaunting our attacks and hoping for the best, we will be landing our attacks on him. With no real luck or succeeding in hitting him."**_ Kurama then growled in annoyance, while resting his chin on his paws. " _ **What makes it even worse, is his knowledge of how to evade most if not all of our attacks! Pfft, hate people from the future, smugly thinking they know everything about you and what you can do in the past. Pathetic really!"**_

That is another thing Naruto needed to take into consideration, the man is from the future. In those two children timeline, he knows how they fight, knows how they move and knows everything about himself, Hinata and Hinata's team! Hell! Even knowing how Kakashi Hatake fight in the past, it is quite frustrating and infuriating to know, you are facing someone who knows how to get around your defenses and offensive skills. And Naruto, can only summon so much Shadow clones to aid him in this fight...that he is just wasting chakra needlessly, just to overwhelm the man and winning this fight.

"Fuck, what will work on this guy!" Growled Naruto, as he sensed his chakra getting near along with the man, looking quite feral in his movements and stance. Making Naruto to grimace lightly, yup. Kurama is right, whatever that chakra is doing to the man, does in fact make him behave and act out like a feral animal! Almost similar to how Jinchuriki's behave whenever they use their tailed beasts chakra. "Head on attack doesn't work, overwhelming him in numbers, does not work, let alone setting up traps and surprises doesn't work either!"

He heard Kurama clearing his throat a bit and hardening his gaze, " _ **Naruto, it doesn't help that he can sense my chakra, so using surprise attacks aren't working. Whatever this mode of his is doing, which I explained already earlier in this fight."**_

"Yeah, yeah...is able to pick up our presence no matter how much we hide ourselves." Naruto then widen his eyes, then quickly diving down towards ground level from hearing a loud booming of a Ninjutsu being used right behind him! Which was that strange technique of his, firing off a huge green energy like orb straight at the tree!

Exploding and destroying it completely, throwing into million of pieces and splinters. Causing Naruto; hit the ground hard and bouncing over to couple of bushes, while rolling to a stop. Grunting and flinching lightly, feeling the heat on his back slowly dying down from whatever attack that was! Forcing Naruto, to lift his head up and spit couple of dirt and blood from his mouth. "What the hell...!"

 _ **"This is bad, the longer we fight him and constantly let him move, he is slowly becoming too powerful! The more we wait,"**_ Kurama began saying and paused his sentence, when he felt his partner quickly leaping and ninja dashing out of harms way, from more energy orbs and rubber looking arms, flying straight down towards their hiding place! Followed by couple more trees and tree branches, breaking and snapping off from the barks, from the onslaught of attacks and techniques this man was now flailing about! " _ **Damn it, Naruto I hate to say it, but we need to regroup and think up a plan!"**_

Leaping and jumping through the forest trees, well...what trees are left in the forest. Considering, the constant moving and fighting against this derange man? Had led Naruto and Kurama, quite a far ways from the village and landscape, leading them to the more rocky and mountain like terrains of the area. Forcing them and purposely planning Naruto, out into the more open parts of the area! So, it will be much harder to hide and evade some of the attacks or keeping an eyesight, on the young ninja. "You're telling me! For someone who is slowly losing his mind, with whatever this power of his is? He is forcing us out into the open bit by bit, meaning he is trying to make it difficult for us, to hide and keep ourselves from eyesight!" Naruto exclaimed, while stopping on a branch, while grabbing the edge of it and swinging on it like a pole, using the forward momentum to go above the branch and kicking hard into the man's face!

Sending him back and smacking hard into a tree branch, which then had him falling down towards ground level. As Naruto, quickly flips onto the branch and pump his fist in victory and quickly darts forward! Not before quickly twirling around and throwing three Kunai bombs straight towards Yamazaki, who was recovering and then let out screams of pain, when the bombs exploded around him! Covering him in a large dust of smoke, surrounding the forest and good portion of the woods.

Naruto, after throwing the kunais and landing on couple more branches, came to a stop and let out heavy breathing from his actions. Panting and breathing rather rigid, he then goes and wipes away the sweat building up on his forehead, lifting his headband lightly up and back into place. "Damn this guy...does he not understand how to die?" Joked Naruto lightly, shaking his head and turns around towards where he was fleeing and quickly darts from the area.

"The Kunai bombs, should buy us enough time and breathing space to separate from him. Any suggestions or ideas, of how to completely get rid of this guy?" Asked Naruto to Kurama, listening to the fox humming and thinking deep in thought of what to do... But nothing, nothing is coming up right now and anything he does try and think of or suggest, it will just get thrown back into their faces and fail miserably.

" _ **My only suggestion right now is to go back with the others, come up with a plan of attack or someway to subduing this man into submission. I doubt those kids of Hinata's, know much about the man...despite coming from the same timeline as him. It looked like they know nothing about him personally or have information about him."**_

In other words, "They just came to the past in hopes of protecting their mother and stopping this man, thinking it will be easy? To ease their mother's worries in their timeline that they will be back in time for dinner." Chuckled the young ninja, laughing at the idea of the two children just going back in time to see what it's like, while also protecting their mother or seeing how she worked as a ninja. "And before you say anything or how I even know their Hinata's?" He then grinned. "The girl looked identical to Hinata, especially with those whisker marks of hers and those eyes! You could mistake them for being twins!" Chuckled the blonde ninja, who was leaping through the forest and branches once more!

Hurrying himself back with the others, wondering and curious if the team has come up with a plan or not? Of how to take care of this derange man, who was going crazy with whatever chakra is surrounding him and swirling around the man's body. "Anyway, you think one of them has came up a plan of attack? Cause at the rate we're going right now..." The blonde ninja turned his head over his shoulders, wondering if he was still following or not?

" _ **I have no doubt the needed down time and resting up, will the group be able to come up with something."**_ Explained Kurama while sighing lightly, trying his best to gather up some lost chakra for Naruto. But is having trouble doing so, especially with how powerful and fowl the man's chakra has been interfering with his own concentration, " _ **Try and head on back to them Naruto, we don't have any other choice. We need all the help we can get! This is our final chance of getting rid of him, timeline or not..."**_

"Yeah," Naruto nods and quickly lands on a branch, then spring board up into the air! Heading in the direction of where Team seven is at, along with Hinata's children. "How much chakra you think I have Kurama?" Asked the child while shifting his eyes upward. Waiting for an answer to come from the fox tailed beast. "Kurama?"

 _ **"Sorry...just felt bit of Hinata's rage for a quick second. Seems like the other half of myself, is trying to awaken itself or pour some of it's chakra. Inside of her..."**_ Then snorts with a low chuckle. " _ **Wanting to survive and keep Hinata alive, knowing well. If she dies, they will go with her as well...Cunning piece of shit if I do say so myself."**_

Naruto shook his head lightly, while then smiling when he spotted team seven and the children in the distance, looking to be setting up and moving about in the surrounding area. Looking to be getting a plan ready for when he returns, "Well to you, I say fuck the other half of you. If it want's to survive than it shouldn't try and take control of Hinata, more of helping her." Scowl Naruto, who then landed couple of feet from the group. Breathing and huffing lightly from the extension of energy, he used up from fighting and running on over here.

"And secondly, it looks like the team are forming a plan and getting ready to execute it." He then smiled and hops down towards ground level! Going into a kneeling position, waiting for the aching muscles and screaming bones of fighting to settle down, groaning lightly from the pain. "And I say we go help them out, with whatever it is they are doing...So once again, how much chakra do I have left?" Naruto asked once more to the fox, getting the beast to chuckle lightly and shook his head.

" _ **You're good with your normal chakra, as for your tailed beast chakra? You are down to about...25% chakra left in your system. Couple of Rasengan's and other large Jutsu, you can perform about three times with my chakra. But once it's used up, you are limited to your other low ranking Jutsu, which let's be honest,"**_ Kurama then raised a paw and sighs. " _ **You might want to save your Rasengan as a last resort, who knows how much of a beating this guy can take. If Hinata and the others become exhausted and using up all their chakra? It's game over for all of us, leaving you with the final blow... Or him with the killing blow. Be smart about this alright kit?"**_ Snicker the fox as he goes and resting down on the mind space floors.

" _ **I don't want to perish without first seeing Shizune, in that sexy curvy and amazing looking body of hers without those clothes on her, before I go and meet up with either the devil or Kami."**_ Teased the nine-tailed fox. Getting Naruto to nearly fall and trip over his feet, when his crazy ass partner began sending vivid imagery of his adoptive sister, in her naked glory and posses. Making the blonde Jinchurikii to leap back on his feet, growling and shouting out his name.

Thus alerting the group ahead of them who turned their heads at the bushes, readying their guards and then relaxed a bit when they saw the Forest anbu. Coming through the bushes, looking quite worn down and beaten up, even part of his clothing were torn and ripped! Showing signs of the fight he had with the crazy man is accelerating into dangerous levels.

Calming down and regaining his composure, Naruto went ahead and cleared his throat and stared towards everyone, who went ahead and got back to finishing up their traps. "Alright, looks like you all have some sort of plan of how to stop this guy? Will you mind filling me in," Naruto asked while approaching Kakashi first, only for the man to chuckle and points a finger towards Hinata, getting a confused tilt from the anbu's head and faces at the Heiress.

"We do in fact have something in mind," Kakashi began saying and resting a hand against his sides. "Hinata here, came up with a brilliant way of slowing the guy down and having him slow down for us all." Then watches the girl nodding and speaking to her children, smiling lightly and began pointing of places they should go and hide in, "despite what kind of things she went through or the trauma she may had experience from this guy? She is still working hard on protecting everyone and saving them... Showing amazing strength and courage behind that smile of hers." Informed the man and turns down at the forest Anbu. "So, what is the situation? Relaying information between one another will help greatly. Definitely in our clause of danger and he, knowing all about us."

Naruto nods and smiled behind his mask, watching the young Heiress speaking and slightly taking command of everyone, plotting and informing them of where they should set up their traps. Though few arguments with Sakura, well...mostly the two girls having bit of a trouble figuring out. How to hide their wire traps and Kunai traps, considering they don't know how to properly set them up just yet. But got some assistance from Himawari and Sasuke, telling them a neat trick to making sure they will fire properly and accurately hit their targets.

"Yeah, it isn't looking good hate to say," Naruto began speaking while turning to Kakashi. "Whatever this chakra he has surrounding his body and swirling around him? Is slowly getting stronger and stronger!" Then extends his hand out towards the direction he ran from, wagging his finger a bit to give a good estimate of how much time they have left, before he starts chasing them again. "We have roughly about ten minutes before he shows up, I tried my best to weakening him with my Jutsu," Then sighs and plops his arm back to his side. Shaking his head and turning attention to the man. "But am running low on chakra and no matter how much I hit him or hurt him? He seems-" Then pauses a bit while rotating his hand.

"To know exactly how my own techniques work..." The young ninja then shook his head and faces towards the group, who were all now gathering around and smiling brightly. Seems like they were ready and prepare for the hardest fight, that will be coming their way. "We are definitely fighting someone from the future and knows, how we fight." He continued saying, when they all began approaching him and Kakashi. With Hinata blinking her eyes a bit, while then looking down towards the ground, "I don't know why he is here or why it is he wants to kill you Hinata...but, I do know we should not let you continue in this fight."

"What!?" Himawari and Boruto shouted together, while Sakura and Sasuke turn their eyes at Hinata. Watching her eyes hardening and gritting her teeth. "You fucking kidding me!" Shouted Boruto, while thrusting an hand at Naruto and then to Hinata. "Why can't she fight with us!? Without this plan that she made and thought up on the fly, we may failed without her being there. Let alone, able to helping us stop the man with her and my sisters, techniques of the Gentle fist!" Exclaimed the raging boy, ready to punch his dad's lights out!

He knew he was stubborn and can be quite overly protective with his family and teammates... But this was out of the line, even for him! There is a reason people in their timeline called him and Hinata, the unstoppable forces! Or in other words, the sun and moon shinobi's! "What right do you have of leaving Hinata out of the equation..."

"Because if she gets hit or starts feeling death's door? You and Himawari, will feel the aftermath of disintegration or fading out of existence!" Argued the Forest anbu, forcing everyone there to blink their eyes and grimacing a bit, "listen kid...I mean Boruto and Himawari." He continued while lightly tapping his masks forehead, "the reason why I don't want Hinata to danger herself even more.. Is that his target is her. And if she dies on us and gets killed by his hands, not only will the plan be a complete failure? But you and your sister's life, will be none existent and will disappeared into nothingness." Informed the Anbu who crossed his arms.

This had Kakashi nodding lightly and turns at everyone, "He's right. Much I want to argue with him and allow Hinata, to helping us out?" He then turned at team seven. "She's our vital key to winning this battle, if she were to be killed during our plan of attack? Not only will we fail to protect these children's future," The silver hair man then points at the two kids, who looked away with light disgust of not wanting to be in agreement...but knew they have no choice, Kakashi is a Jonin and their dad currently in this time? Is an Anbu rank, they must follow orders as they/re only Genin.

"But we will also be killing Himawari and Boruto at the same time,:" Kakashi then looks at Hinata. Who just shifted her eyes up at the man, trying hard not to give a scowl or angry look in her eyes. It was hard not to look mad... so much for working as a team she thought. "Plus Hinata, you've already gotten hurt by the man and can barely stand on your own two feet. With the injuries you sustain from that battle earlier, I believe it might be best. To allowing you at least...recover some more, before rejoining our fight." Eye smiled the man, causing Hinata to lift her head in surprise.

"You must be kidding?" Naruto stated in disbelief, while then facing forward vacantly when the copy ninja. Bends down to ear level and began whispering into the boy's ear.

"I know it may sound crazy, but I have a hunch that if we allow Hinata to recover? Not only will we have a semi-fully rested party member, but we also have an ace in our sleeve." Whispered the man and points silently towards Hinata, "think about it... If Himawari doesn't succeed in disabling the man's movements and chakra points and might get knocked away? We can have Hinata, jumping in her place for a surprise attack and finish the job for Himawari and Boruto."

This made Naruto and Kurama to widen their eyes in complete shock! They never thought of doing that let alone, having someone to recover and hide themselves away from the same man, who is out to killing you. Only become the hidden said target, to come on out in a surprise attack and rushing them down without them noticing! IT was genius, definitely got to give the copy ninja credit on what he just came up with.

Not only that and whispering to Naruto, Hinata came up with even extension to the idea! As she widen her eyes and smiled brightly, while then giggling. Alerting everyone there and then got their own smiles and giggles out when Hinata, happily places a hand on her chest. "Not only that and if I did hide, I can also probably warn you all when he is coming or about to attack, with my Byakugan!" She exclaimed while then pounding her chest once more. "I can still assist in the shadows and be the look out or as a scout ninja to help you all!" Giggled the young girl.

"I have no problem with that." Sasuke said with a confident grin, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "Having Hinata with her Byakugan active at all times, alerting us where or when the man will be attacking or appearing? Will definitely give us the edge we need if we want to win!"

Sakura nods and lightly snickers trying everything she can, keeping her excitement down much as possible, "Yeah Sasuke is right!" Then pauses and looks at Boruto and Himawari, "does that mean you two also have the Byakugan? If so...that is like six eyes watching one battle!" Exclaimed the girl happily. "IF we keep in radio contact and having you three, informing us on the situation as well battling?"

Himawari and Boruto finished for her while exciting cheering out, "WE CAN OVERWHELM HIM WITH OUR EYES!"

Kakashi chuckled and nods, "Excellent deduction Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura. I almost forgot to ask the children here, if they have the Byakugan." He said and then nods. "Then it's settled! We have a way to attack, we have set up traps and, we are able to keep tabs on the man for all of us. With the Hyuga family here using their Byakugan during the fight." The man then turned to Hinata. "We will probably be relying on you the most Hinata..."

"M-me?" The girl stuttered out surprisingly and then smiled a bit when she felt his hand, touching her head and ruffling her hair.

"Yes, despite Himawari and Boruto using Byakugan? They probably be more use for combat than surveying the man in combat. So, we will have to rely on you warning us of any tricks he has up his sleeves. Or any kind of techniques or rise in chakra, that he might use for a Jutsu." Then hums and places his hand on his chin looking sideways. "Especially that dangerous move of his...never seen a technique before, allowing you to extend your arms out like that and using them in a flurry like motion."

Naruto couldn't believe this let alone, amazed how great the idea was! He didn't think of using Hinata as means to scout and watch over the man, relaying information through radio contact! Predicting where and when he will strike on them or, preparing to give out an surprise attack on them without them noticing. It is quite genius indeed, " _ **Hey kit I know what else can help out too. Especially, if we managed to tangle that guy up and preventing him from moving."**_

"Hm and what's that Kurama?" Asked Naruto, while shifting his head down very lightly. Listening to what his partner has to say or what ideas, he may have for the insane man?

 _ **"We know the Rasengan usually takes a whole lot out of you, when your not entirely focus as well running low on chakra."**_ The fox began saying, " _ **but I have an idea which no doubt will work, and that is."**_ The fox then sent imagery towards Naruto's head of a plan of attack, involving Hinata and him with both hands extending out. " _ **"Why not we transfer the Rasengan technique to Hinata! She will have the chakra control and chakra reserves, enough for least one usage out of the technique. While probably be in better shape than we are right now."**_

"Are you crazy...!?" Naruto exclaimed to the fox and looking towards the Heiress, who was speaking and nodding her head at everyone. Who were all speaking and discussing things together, "we don't even know if that is possible! Let alone, remember what pervy sage said about transferring techniques to other ninjas!"

" _ **I know, I know! But it is the only shot we have and no doubt, the man will be staying down forever! And with Hinata, recently awaken my other half... I have no doubt, she will be able to perform the attack without a hitch!"**_

"...You positive it won't have any negative effects on Hinata? It won't hurt her or injured her badly if she goes and uses the Rasengan?" He wanted to be sure, he didn't want the technique to render the Heiress useless in her Ninja career, especially considering how she only probably started a couple weeks ago!

" _ **I have no doubt in my mind, she will be just fine. But only relay this to Hinata, when the time is needed...I doubt Kakashi, will not understand where we've learn said technique and questioned us harshly. Now, go and agree with their plan of attack. We have a criminal to stop, before he goes and messes even more things up!"**_

Naruto sighed a bit and then smiled to himself, as the fox is right. The team in front of them came up with a plan of attack and are going to see it through, with Hinata. As their eyes for the battle and pinpointing when or where the derange man, may come or appear or strike at? Will give them the needed edge in battle against this man from the future, all the while.

She will be resting and recovering any lost chakra and stamina she may used up previously against this guy. Allowing Kurama to form a plan of Hinata, finishing the guy off with their Rasengan technique! Despite Jiraiya telling them how dangerous transferring techniques can be? The fox assures him that Hinata will not get hurt at all, especially if the other half of the fox. Gives Hinata the needed chakra, to survive will be able to handle the A rank jutsu!

It all comes down to timing and making sure things plan out perfectly or, least half perfectly. No plan will ever follow through or be fully completed. But it is something and they will take advantage of it! They all heard the screams and loud roars of the criminal heading their way, indicating that they have to cut their chatting and planning short! They dispersed and immediately hide themselves away within the surrounding forest area they were in, with Hinata.

Being about four to five feet away from their previous spot, being informed by Kakashi. Wanting her to be far away as possible, just enough so her chakra will not be picked up by the enemy, who will no doubt will go and hunt her down, ruining the plans they came up with to nothing. She agreed and made sure she was far away as possible, while being informed that everyone's radio frequency will be on station 2, alongside with the Forest Anbu who also changed his radio setting to that number.

As they wait for the moment of the man coming and Hinata, directing them of how he will move and attack. Quickly informing them that she isn't the best at watching body movements, but will do her best to keep them alert of his whereabouts! Having everyone nodding and agreeing with her, saying that is all they ask from the girl; hiding themselves and concealing their chakra much as possible. They felt their bodies and fingers twitching ever slightly for when he is coming, listening to Hinata telling them that he is only about three hundred yards from them, producing quite a large amount of chakra, looking quite hard to describe and even looking a bit purple with how much energy. Is swirling around his being...feeling and looking completely different than he was from earlier.

They waited for the moment he comes into their view. Boruto and Himawari went ahead and activated their Byakugan! So this way, they will be able to read and prepare themselves for whatever muscle movement the criminal might do, once they go in and fight the man in close combat! While also hoping to being able to disable some of his chakra points, in the process during their fight on the man.

Kakashi and Sasuke also activated their eyes technique, with Sasuke sharingan showing one tomoe in each eye of his, with Kakashi showing all three within his one Sharingan eye. Detecting the high level chakra signature heading in their direction!

Naruto, who is crouched down and hidden behind some bushes, ready to prepare some Shadow clones and ninja tools to use in this fight, as using his other high level jutsu. Will be waste of chakra and draining on his body, while also might accidentally hit the children and Team seven during their fight. Feeling bit of sweat going down his forehead and cheek, as the fowl feeling chakra was overwhelming his senses as it gets close. Hoping that they will be able to end it tonight, they cannot allow someone with that kind of chakra. Set free and roaming around in the present!

Xxx

It took awhile, three to four minutes tops for Yamazaki to finally arrive and appear in the general area. Of where Team seven and Hinata might've been, along with her children! As he snarled and growled lightly when he leaps high above the tree tops and landing hard into the ground, with a loud boom of power and cracking of the ground beneath him, breaking it apart from impact. He was hunched over a bit with his arms, dangling and swinging lightly, while he goes and lifts his head up. Sharp, intense looking eyes were surveying around the area, breathing heavy through his nose and lightly licking his somewhat chap lips.

The stance alone would make anyone uncomfortable and the kill intent...Definitely suffocating, if one were to be near him or stay close by, making everyone there including Kakashi, to try clearing their throat for how tight they were feeling. They heard the radio being turned on by Hinata, who was away from the battlefield and hidden quite well near the mountain edges. Suggested by Kakashi, considering the many wild life or rushing waters of the river? Will conceal her presence greatly and make it difficult, to pinpoint where her chakra signature is!

Making it the best hiding place for the girl, to watch over the fight with her Byakugan! Including, she be able to help them out when or where the man will be attacking or striking, if he ever does perform some disappearing acts. "Come out, come out, come out wherever you are...you little bitch." Growled Yamazaki threatening tone. "You can't hide forever, not even your friends or you stupid sensei will be able to protect you!" He exclaimed, while grabbing his knife and slashing across one of the trees! Literally breaking it in half and having it crumbling down into the ground, causing large amount of dust and smoke to fan out into the forest.

The team were definitely feeling the pressure building up and the intensity of his chakra, rising every few or so seconds...was becoming hard not to become worry of what their about to do. But it is the only chance they have and since his chakra is this intense? It will make it easy for Hinata, to pick it up and track it down without any kind of problems or losing sight of him, "Are you all hiding? Scared of what will happened if I were to get you all, in my line of sight?" The man cackled while moving and stepping towards the west of the opening he was in, tossing his knife up and down casually. "Come on, you all boast about how good you all are and yet," Then throw his arms out with his eyes wide and bulging. "You can't take the time to come out and prove to me your strengths and abilities!" He cackled out and began laughing insanely, while lightly grabbing his face, "but don't blame ya...I am after all, your executioner, your jury and reaper! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

" _He is about ten feet from one of the traps, around you Sasuke. Wait for my signal and set it off, Kakashi-sensei, Boruto-san; he is near the two of you, once the trap is pulled. Go in and try attacking him."_ Hinata's voice whispered into their ears from the radio transmitters, making all three of them to nod their heads. With Sasuke running and silently moving his way over towards the Kunai wire trap that is set up, making the boy to come to a stop and stared at the man. Waiting for the signal from Hinata, watching the man continuing forward and getting very close to the spot of where they had the Kunai's, being aimed and directed towards the small circle opening.

"Come on, where are you guys," Taunted the man and beginning to walk couple more steps forward. Turning and twisting his body around, in hopes of picking up their chakra or presence anywhere...all this silence was definitely becoming quite eerie, unsettling even for him! He does know he is facing against Ninja's and they can be quite stealthy when they needed to be, but he also figured that Kakashi Hatake.

Did not bother to go out of his way, teaching these little brats about true stealth and concealing themselves within the shadows and shrubs around the forest. " _Two more inches..."_ Hinata's voice echoed into Sasuke's ear, making him to silently pull out his Kunai and gently moving the weapon up towards the strings hanging right above him, while also taking precaution of the moonlight beaming through some of the bushes and openings of the tree tops.

"Hmm, what are they up too-" Yamazaki then steps forward one last time, after surveying the area once again and not picking up anything. The man stood still for a minute and stood upright, rubbing his cheek a bit and then heard what sounded like a snap of a twig, alerting everyone there and causing them to widen their eyes! Wondering if one of the others, accidentally step on something! Causing the man to widen his smile and began turning around with such speed and force, gathering chakra into his hands with that weird green like technique he did on Naruto, firing it off towards south-west of his position and blasting the energy orb straight towards the forest!

Erupting and exploding outward when making contact to one of the boulders, illuminating the entire area which no doubt! Will expose everyone's position if they don't act now and attack! "Sasuke, now!" Hinata shouted in the radio, which alerted the boy and quickly jumps up from his hiding position and towards the sky, rattling some of the bushes.

"There you are!" Shouted Yamazaki, who began turning around once more with swift movements and about to rush forward. Only to widen his eyes, when he saw the Uchiha swinging his Kunai from right to left, cutting what seems to be a small piece of string, forcing the man to widen his eyes when the Ninja. Stared towards him with a smirk and landed onto a tree branch, couple feet into the air. Which then Yamazaki tilt and turning his head in all directions, hearing what sounded like weapons and ropes being pulled and whipping out from whatever they were tied down too. Followed by dozen upon dozen of Kunai's being fired and flung out from their hiding places, from what seems to be crossbows and made shift catapults!

All flying and soaring straight towards Yamazaki, who pursed his lips to the side and chuckle. "Cute," And ran forward to the Kunai's, surprising everyone of the action but still held their ground and watch the man. Leaping and skipping a bit, then jumping into the air a bit and slams both his hands down into the ground, while he extends his legs outward and used the chakra surrounding his body. Expand outward and sending flurries of small gust of winds everywhere! Deflecting and blasting the rushing Kunai's away from his body, while even using the knife in his right hand, to slash up and down in that position of his. Deflecting whatever Kunai's and Shurikens that get past his defenses, going past his feet. Making everyone there to grit their teeth.

"Don't lose your cool guys," Kakashi began saying as he jumps up and started running right at the man. "No one, not even a perfect assassin can dodge all of those Kunai's. Stick with the plan and keep up the pressure!" Announced the sensei, noticing some splat of blood falling down on the ground where the man was spinning in place. Getting good idea and judgment that, the trap did in fact work and that he was unable to deflect all of those weapons without, some casualty!

Boruto also ran out after Kakashi went for the man, running as fast as he could all the while activating his Byakugan. Watching the sensei in front of him, reaching Yamazaki first! By doing a sliding kick towards the man's out stretch arm, but barely misses when he leaps into the air and twirled midair! Extending the arm out with the knife in hopes of slashing and cutting up Kakashi badly with the weapon, "Don't think so!" Boruto shouted out, grabbing his weapon from his weapon pouch and throws it straight towards the knife! With precise aim and knocked it out of Yamazaki's hand, making the man to grunt lightly and held onto his hand and turn his attention towards Boruto.

Snarling and glaring at the kid, while then ducking swiftly into a crouch when Kakashi came to a stop and tries delivering a sweeping kick to the man's chest, followed by doing a leg sweep with the momentum. Forcing Yamazaki to hop up lightly, while then shielding himself when he saw Boruto, coming on down towards him with a forward palm thrust!

But then quickly twisted his wrists and grabs onto Boruto's arm, twisting and nearly popping his arm out from his socket, by throwing him over head and into the ground! Where Kakashi, quickly moves over and grabs Boruto and hefts him into a flip! Which the boy, safely lands back on the ground and cup his hands together from watching Sasuke, joining in the fight by landing on the ground and rushing on over and lands on the blonde ninja's hands, which he then tosses him up into the air!

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Exclaimed Sasuke, while inhaling a lot of air into his lungs and began firing off multiple small fire balls, right towards Yamazaki. Who was defending and blocking some of the punches and kicks, Kakashi was doing! By blocking the first punch near his left cheek, while then ducking from the right hook and then claps his hands against the man's foot, flipping him backwards in order to gain some distance.

He then growled out and yells in slight pain when one of the jutsu from Sasuke, landed right in front of him and sending him off from his feet. Followed by couple more explosions, surrounding on his left and right and even from behind! Making Yamazaki to hit the ground hard, feeling the heat from the blasts touching his skin, "Fuck..." And then whips his head towards the left when he heard what sounded like, rushing waters coming his way! Which came from Boruto, who was running and began kicking and swiping both legs and arms, in fashion of slashes!

Sending out strong looking razor sharp water blades towards the man, who snarled. Yamazaki, quickly got onto his feet and jumps into the air! Barely dodging the razor sharp water blades that erupted and exploded below him! Using the blast radius and grabbing Sasuke, who was coming on down by the face, spins in the air and tosses him right into Kakashi who was right behind him! Forcing the two of them to grunt and shouted out in pain, while crashing on down into the ground! With the man soaring into the air and threw kicks outward, deflecting and kicking the Shurikens on back to Boruto, who yelp and grunts out badly from the ninja tools cutting past his cheek and limbs, forcing him to fall down into the ground with a loud thud!

Wanting to catch his breath and get some breather, Yamazaki. Lands on one of the tree branches, panting a bit and spitting out couple of blood from his mouth. Grinning insanely at how he was almost caught and beaten, by these ninjas. "Heh...Hahahaha!" Though paused when he heard what sounded like hissing noises coming all around him, making him to deadpan and throwing his arms down, shifting his gaze towards the whizzing Kunai bombs heading in his direction, "Oh you got to be shi-" And yells loudly when all four Kunai bombs, erupted and exploded all around the man and tree branch he was standing on!

The eruption sent him spiraling towards the left of the branch, burning chunks of wood and bark off from the tree, feeling pieces of his jacket and leather pants were peeling off and being burnt off from the explosion, with few flames flying off from him. He forced his eyes open, blood shot and widen them when he saw two figures appearing right above him!

"Sharranoo!"

"Hiyaa!"

It was Sakura and Himawari, who extended their leg down straight towards the man, while the other went and extended their arm out, with the form of the Gentle fist style! Ready to strike him down and send him hurdling towards the ground below him, as the man grit his teeth and tries throwing his arm out to grab one of them! Only to fail grabbing Himawari, when her eyes caught movement of his arm and warning from her mother, telling them he is going to grab them! Had the young Hyuga female, to swing her left arm out and grabs onto his extending arm, then began rapidly jabbing and thrusting her fingers right into the chakra points!

While Sakura, quickly tugs her leg back to herself and grabs a Kunai from her bag! Feeling her hair whipping and flailing about with the wind, slashed across the man's other extending arm! Digging the sharp end into his palm much she could, forcing him to let out a loud scream of pain and hitting the grounds very hard, forcing him to bulge his eyes and mouth widely! While then quickly counter attacking the two girl's, by erupting the swirling chakra around his body into them!

Sending them both flying into the air and away from him, burning their faces and clothes from the thick chakra, as the two girls get caught and catch by Kakashi and Boruto! "Anbu-san!" Hinata's voice echoed into Naruto's ear, making the boy to smile and rushing on out!

While also running along side Sasuke, who recovered from his earlier trip down from the sky. Sharingan a blazing and shifting his head at the anbu, who turn to him and both nod in silent agreement. As they rapidly approached the man, who was growling and snarling like a wild man! Grabbing and pulling the Kunai right out from his palm and then whip his attention towards the rushing children! "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto formed the hand sign and made three copies of himself, with Sasuke beginning to set up his strongest technique!

"Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu!" He exclaimed and began firing off a large fireball towards Yamazaki, after slamming his foot down into the ground and slide forward! Sending out a roaring and enraging fireball straight towards the derange man, making sure that the clones from the Anbu would not get caught up in them.

"I won't go down, I will not be beaten by inexperience brats!" Shouted the man so loud! He quickly stood up and slashes a Kunai, right into a large branch! Cutting it off from the tree, while then grabbing onto it and began swinging around in place, while then throwing said branch right towards the large Fireball jutsu and following right behind said branch, with slight after image of himself!

"Break formation, the fireball is going to explode! Anbu-san, he is speeding up." Hinata quickly relay towards the group, as the girl grunts lightly from feeling her muscles recovering and straining to getting her back onto her feet. The girl lifts her head up towards the direction of the fight going on, panting and breathing lightly as well hissing a bit...Wishing she could be there and helping out in the fight. There aiding her teammates, her children with this insane man but knew, that if she were to go there right now? Their plan will be ruin and having the derange man's attention all on her!

She doesn't like being on the sideline and knows she can help out greatly, but with her condition right now? She wouldn't last even five minutes in the fight, if he were to try that odd technique of his with his arms flailing and stretching out with rapid succession, to then biting down onto her neck again! Yeah...definitely not wanting to experience that again, which she lightly places a hand on said neck. Rubbing gently on the spot as she heard Sasuke's fireball jutsu, erupting from the impact of the tree branch. Followed by couple of shouts of pain, coming from the Anbu's clones who tried to move in and take out the guy in his speeding state...

But were kicked and stabbed in the chests, preventing them from landing a blow on the guy. Who continued by landing right in front of the anbu, punching him in the face two times and then upper cutting the child's chin! Sending the young ninja into the air, while then following up with a very hard forward kick right into Sasuke's nose! Then jump kick into the anbu's chest, sending him down into Sasuke and sending the two of them into a tumble, crashing right into couple of trees and rocks!

The girl hissed lightly and continued watching the fight, being sure to relay what is happening and positioning of the man's movements. Watching her friends and family, doing everything in their power to stopping him and draining him of whatever this chakra of his, down to a point where they don't have to worry about him being a threat!

That was too much to ask though considering after blasting Sasuke and the Anbu, away from him? Boruto and Himawari went up the bat, to try and catching the man off guard with their Gentle fist style! Boruto throwing a forward palm thrust too him, with Himawari leaping above her brother's shoulders and aiming for a strike towards the face! Which the man, easily avoided by smirking with light blood going down his mouth, by twisting his body towards the side in order to avoid Boruto's forward thrust, then headbutting him from the top of his head. Evading Himawari's strike to his face, while then back headed the girl in the chest!

Causing the two to fly over him and hitting the ground hard, but quickly retaliated by replacing themselves with logs and leaps out from the bushes. Boruto using his Shadow clone technique, with Himawari staying in the back and activating her wood style technique! Shooting thorn Pikes, from the surrounding trees, that were morphing out and forming into rather sharp looking needles and began, firing and rocketing straight towards the man!

Who was somewhat caught off guard by the technique, after sliding back from one of Boruto's clones punches and flared his chakra some more, causing the muscles in his body to bulge and pulsate heavily from the extra energy, which had Hinata blinking her eyes and stare confusingly at the straining chakra points and flow, going through his body...looking like they were slowly dying out and rapidly replacing him, with new amount of chakra energy from within his body, " _What...? That shouldn't happen, if the body produces new flow of chakra, with the old one it is going to cause...strain."_ She said to herself and widen her eyes.

One of Boruto's clones were unfortunate to becoming a human meat shield to Yamazaki, as the man. Grabs one of the clones and quickly turns towards the shooting wood needles, that were heading his way and had the clone. Receiving the hits for him and getting pierced badly from the said attack! Causing it to disperse in his hands, making the man to quickly roll out of the way from another wave of wood needles! Then gutting Boruto's other clone in the stomach, followed by flicking his Knife through the clone and straight towards the original! "Boruto, dodge!" Hinata shouted through the radio rapidly, then letting out a calming breath when the boy, with his chakra outline body, moving out from the knife's way and counter by throwing some paper bombs at the man!

Which exploded and erupted rather fast and swiftly, when he ran on past them and heading right for the children, her children! Making Hinata to let out a scream of no and then nearly collapse in relief, when Kakashi and the Anbu, both managing to appear right in front of the two frighten children! Throwing heavy punches right at the man's face, with enough force that it shattered the ground below them and sonic boom him away from the area, bouncing and tumbling against the ground and breaking through couple of the tree branches and even the rocks surrounding the area! Making both children to letting out a relief, while going on their hands and knees, gasping and greedily sucking in a lot of air into their lungs.

Even Hinata had to let out a low breath of relief, as she was afraid what may have happened. If he got in front of the two kids and even possibly killing them! Which no doubt was a way to goad her out from hiding.. she took notice of Kakashi and the Anbu, going on their hands and knees. Panting and breathing heavily, while their chakra networks looked like, were about running out of steam quickly. Especially Kakashi, since that Sharingan of his takes out a lot for it to be use, by a none Uchiha. With Sasuke and Sakura running on over towards the group and for a split second, time slowing down and Hinata slowly widening her eyes and felt her voice being caught in her throat!

The two children who were going to run on over and assist Kakashi and the anbu, felt the wind knock right out of them! Gasping and grunting loudly with few blood flying out from their mouths, from the impact of Yamazaki: who was now entirely covered and engulfed by his weird chakra.

Slamming both of his arms right into their chests hard as he can! Lifting their legs off from the ground and hanging over his arms, from then feeling the man digging his nails into the sides of the two ninjas. Spinning in place, causing them to let out couple more screams of pain! With how he was scratching tearing through their clothes and sides, followed by letting them go at the same time!

Sending them straight towards couple of trees, by Sasuke flying away from Yamazaki to the south and Sakura, flying towards the left side of the man. With both children grunting out in pain after slamming into the tree barks! With Sasuke, breaking through the tree he was thrown into and hitting against a smooth boulder nearby, nearly breaking his arm from the impact! Having him sliding down against it and plopping hard into the dirt, with cuts and gashes on his sides and arms.

While for Sakura, she hit the tree so hard that the whiplash caused her to bang her head hard into the tree! Causing her to get knocked out and falling forward into the ground. Making Hinata who was watching all of this, tried to get her voice out and warn her children of whats going on. But couldn't as the derange man went and continued on his assault, by moving towards Kakashi-sensei! Having the heiress to try and speak through the radio, try to warn her teacher about the danger or the man coming right for him. Watching the sensei slowly getting back up onto his feet, then shielding himself from Yamazaki swinging kick to the head!

Followed by ducking from the second kick towards the head, gradually increasing in speed and becoming a whole lot faster as time goes on! "K...Ka...Ka!" She wasn't sure what is going on? Why is she so scared, scared stiff of warning her teammates or informing the group of whats happening? It really did felt like her voice was caught in her throat, the hot tears beginning to filling up her eyes as she watch helplessly of her allies and children... Being attacked and pummeled by this lunatic! The girl gritted her teeth and is trying to reassure her emotions, her mind that she needs to get her voice out! She needs to tell them where he is coming from, but...

It was no good! The man was moving so fast and swiftly with her vision, it is becoming quite difficult to even figuring out where the hell he was coming from! Where in the world he will appear or show up, whenever he does his odd disappearing trick! The girl closed her eyes lightly as she heard Kakashi's voice yelling out in pain, followed by couple of grunts and growls of frustration from the man. Unable to follow or keeping track of the crazy criminal in front of him. Who was doing quite the darn job, avoiding and getting out of Kakashi's attacks!

A forward punch towards the face, will miss and get countered hard by a one-two punch into his chest and forcing Kakashi to slide on backwards in pain. Grunting and holding onto his chest with one hand, while then rolling out of the way from Yamazaki, seemingly teleporting in front of him, having the knife in his mouth and nearly slashed across the man's neck! If Kakashi didn't bend backwards quickly, only having piece of his hair getting cut and falling down.

Using the momentum of him bending back, the sensei quickly does a flip kick right towards Yamazaki's chin! Only to miss and yell out in pain, when the man tug his hands in and fired off that strange green like energy blast, right into him! Sending them man flying backwards and literally being lifted off from his feat! "AHHAHAHA! None can stop me, no one can defeat me!" Screamed the man while sneering towards the sensei, then picking up the children's chakra signatures coming right behind him.

"N...NO! DON'T!" Hinata finally yelled out through the kids radio's, causing them to slide to a stop and widened their eyes of how much fear, was in their mother's tone. "Don't attack him, don't attack him! He is getting faster and you won't be able to catch up!" She quickly exclaimed. "Roll!" And shouted that out soon after, as the two kids blink forward and then let their bodies act out on their own! Moving and diving right out of the way of Yamazaki's other technique!

He appeared before them and extended his leg out in between the two of them, while then somehow conjuring up a lot of chakra into said leg, spinning and rapidly summoning hot air around the leg. Causing what seems to be a miniature cyclone of flames surrounding the leg, shooting outwards and expanding into bigger flames! That nearly encase both children, if they didn't get out of there in time! But still yelled out in pain and Hinata, screaming out in fear from the sight of the man. Grabbing Himawari by the hair, while then appearing before Boruto and grabbing him by the neck! Digging his nails into both children, leaving cuts in Boruto's neck while Himawari felt her skull was being pressured.

"Come on Hinata, come on out and play why don't you!?" Shouted the man with insane laughter. "Don't you care for them, don't you want to save your precious children? OR you," He then tightening his grip on the two kids, hearing their cries and whines of pain echoing in his ears, as well Hinata. Hearing her children being strangled and in pain, making her to shut her eyes tightly while gritting her teeth against one another. "You too scared, too cowardly in helping them out and your friends!" Continued the man as he goes throwing both children against one another by bashing their heads, against each other...but not enough force to knocking them out.

Causing them to be in a slight daze state, followed by being let go in midair and screamed horribly in pain from the man, pulling both arms back and began that wild punching skill of his against them! Making Hinata to widen her eyes and shaking her iris's in fear; watching their body outlines bending and flinching in all directions, followed by couple of blood dripping and flying out of their mouths, their arms and legs getting bruised and pummeled from the odd move of his, which she shook her head and covered her ears lightly. Hearing her children screaming and crying out in pain, followed by being blasted forward by his green orb like jutsu.

Breaking and tearing away their clothes and jackets, leaving them in nothing but their t-shirts and pants, with Himawari bouncing and rolling against the ground, with Boruto following right behind her soon after. "This is rich, you just stood there...wherever you are, watching helplessly of your children. Being beaten to a pulp and getting hurt from a criminal! From someone like me!" cackle the man as he lifts his right hand up, adjusting the glove a bit and did the same to the other. Feeling his chakra constantly pulsating and brimming brightly around his body, "guess that means you don't care huh..." Chuckle the man loudly, hoping she was able to hear her in the forest.

Though before he went and continued forward and finishing the job of killing her kids? He had to step back from Naruto, making his attack towards him by diving at him with his fist out stretched, but gasps loudly from his stomach being kneed in! Popping the clone on the spot, making him to growl annoyingly as he went ahead and dives forward and then jumps up into the air, evading a dozen of kunai's and shurikens heading straight down where he once stood! Which he quickly turn around and swinging his leg out when doing so, sending a fire like wave towards the next twelve clones, who threw the shurikens and kunai's, making them scream and yell out in pain and started disappearing one after another when they got struck!

Having the man land back on the ground and thrust his hand forward! Grabbing Naruto by the face and then slamming him hard into the ground, while then running forward and forcing the boy. To hit and drag against the ground, cutting him up badly! Then throwing him into the air and swiftly kicks the boy's body with rapid blinding kicks! With the finisher of Yamazaki, pulling his fist back and encased it with green energy, followed by slamming the fist hard into Naruto's face, causing him to soar through the air and hitting the ground hard!

 _ **"Naruto don't push yourself any further, if you want your plan to work. I suggest refraining from using up anymore chakra! Especially, if you want to transfer a jutsu to Hinata..."**_ But what else could they do? This man has them in his grasp, moving and swiftly beating the hell out of everyone! That chakra of his, whatever this...energy is coming from, kept on rising and rising throughout this entire fight!

The more damage they seem to deal on him, only causes the chakra to keep growing and expanding all around the man. Expanding his muscles, heightening his senses and movements to even his reflexes! It was becoming to much for them and if they keep going any further? They will fail miserably and get killed by this man.

"Guh...ugh, I know," Groaned Naruto as he was struggling to get back onto his feet. Wiping away the dirt and blood from his face, mouth and cheek. Painting and breathing heavily, as he glares at the man with a lot of anger. "But what can we do...Kakashi, and team seven are out. Boruto and Himawari don't look like they can continue any further..." He then gasps loudly, whipping his hand against his right arm. "And I am in no condition to keep going, even with your regenerating ability kicking in? It is taking to long for me to heal up any of my injuries..."

The fox nods in understanding while sensing the man beginning to move on over towards the two of them. Making Kurama to huff lightly and growled in annoyance, they might as well finish the job and go all out! There is no way they can risk Hinata and her team, being killed by this man. Since she isn't here, there is no reason for Naruto to worry about the guy, using her as sort of shield. Or the children! His focus and hate seems to be all centering around the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

"What's the matter Anbu-san?" Yamazaki began speaking while slowly approaching Naruto, taunting him. "Can't go any further? And here I thought the Anbu, were suppose to be elite ninjas, skilled in their abilities of taking down their enemies swiftly and efficiently." Stated the man as he scoffed and spits out blood, towards the right, "Pathetic really..." And then stops couple inches in front of Naruto, who was glaring behind his mask as his breathing became more ragged, feeling Kurama's chakra leaving out of his system. "Are you watching Hinata!" He suddenly called out while turning around and spreading his arms out wide.

"Are you witnessing the failure you are? Failing to protecting your precious family, your teammates and friends?" He shouted and cackled, as there was a single radio piece left on the ground where Hinata once was, no where in sight and had left it behind her. "This is what happens when you think, you can do anything in life!" Then slowly curls his arms close to him and tugged them to his body, laughing and cackling insanely. "This is what happens, you let your heart take control over your actions! You're stupidity led too this you bitch, and you are now paying the price for your stupid over confidence!" And then turned his head down towards Naruto, who gulped lightly and for the first time ever in his Anbu career?

He felt fear creeping up inside of his body, feeling the beads of sweat going down his face and nose, his body trembling and shaking from the intensity the man was letting out, from Kill intent alone! "And now...you get to watch those around you, who tried saving your ass, who thinks you deserve to live! To have a future and a life, die right before you..." And then darken his look at Naruto. "All because you let it happened...she is nothing but a coward and always will be a coward." He said with a menacing tone.

Making Boruto and Himawari, who finally recovered from their dazed and injured state. Lift themselves off from the ground, into a sitting position, looking and staring over at the man. Panting and gasping heavily, with Boruto feeling his one eye sealed shut from the punches it received. While Himawari, held onto her ribs and sides from how brutal Yamazaki's attacks were against them, as they closed their eyes and click their tongues in fear... " _Mother...please, help us..."_

"Heh." Naruto suddenly said with a chuckle, alerting everyone there including Team seven, who lifted their heads up and quickly widened their eyes at the sight before them, "you honestly believe she's scared? A coward, then do you have your priorities wrong pal." Chuckled the boy. Lifting his head up and facing at the derange man, who raised a curious brow.

"She is nothing like that at all, what I've seen her doing so far is incredible, unimaginable to anyone. She is able to do things no one thought could be possible, and hell," Then smiled under his mask as he watches the said girl, couple distance behind Yamazaki and is marching her way swiftly on over to the man. "She is the bravest woman I've ever laid eyes on, for you to believe she is a coward then you are wrong."

"And what's makes you say that?" And before he knew it or could even sense Hinata close to him, the girl immediately leaps into the air! Having quite the angry and harsh look in her eyes, swinging her leg right towards the right of his face! Doubling the power by focusing chakra all around her foot and sending the man flying ever lightly away from her and Naruto, by letting out couple of grunts of pain and yelling out in pain when he came into contact head first into a tree!

"When it comes to those who she cares for and wants to protect, makes her quite the strong ninja." Naruto answered after the man was kicked away from him, then wincing his eyes when he suddenly let out a loud roar of anguish and erupting chakra all over the place! Causing strong gust of winds to blow everywhere from his spot, causing dust and smoke to be flown in all directions, to even whipping up and burning the leafs from the trees.

Blood could be seen covering one part of his forehead, with some dripping out from his mouth and off his chin as he stares angrily towards the girl, who did a surprise attack on him! With her Byakugan eyes active and looking bit different from their usual coloring, with them being a pale red than the normal lavender color eyes they had. With her features and hair looking bit sharper and thicker than before, with her whisker marks being more profound and darker tone in shading. "So, you finally decided to show your ugly self to me huh...came to realize you can't escape me now?" Chuckled the man a he lifts his half destroyed gloved hand, flexing his fingers.

"That isn't it at all..." Growled Hinata as she got into her Gentle fist fighting pose, with her leg stretching forward and lightly grinding into the dirt. "I can't bare to watch my friends, get hurt because of me..." She then harden her look, "nor watching my kids do my battles for me. If anyone here who is going to stop you, it is going to be me! " Announced the Heiress who was breathing heavily and trying to calm down her raw emotions that were breaking through her being.

Her red pale eyes glaring at the derange man, who was looking at her with kill intent in those eyes of his while laughing and cackling loudly. Becoming even more deranged and crazy looking, with the way he threw his hand right up against his face, laughing wildly into the air and shaking his head up and down. Shoulders tensed and his fingers, curled up and flexing uncontrollably with what Hinata said to him, "You...you honestly believe you can beat me!? ME!" He thrust his body forward and smiled wide.

"You've got lot to learn you witch, you're nothing ya hear!" He shouted and throw his arms down, pumping them and giving the young girl the death glare, "What could you possibly do that no one else here, could even do?" He said with a dark tone while pulling his knife out once more, from his holster. "Tell me please, I would love to know how you will beat me!"

His laughter was starting to become annoying towards the young girl's ears, as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply and exhaled out. In hopes of calming herself down and regaining her focus, as she went ahead and opened her eyes half way. "I may not be strong, I may not be the bravest of people out there..." She began saying and staring down at the ground. "There are times where I feel like nobody in this world, will ever accept me...Will ever take me seriously or ever look in my directions... Hell, I didn't think anyone would ever cared for me." Then softly began smiling and softening her eyes.

"But that is when I met Iruka-sensei...MY father, my sister..." She closed her eyes and felt actual peace for once, as she goes ahead and stretches her arm forward and leg moving out. Getting into her strong Gentle fist stance, glaring hard at Yamazaki, "And the one who has shown interest in me and falling in love with me? To making beautiful children...then I know." While lifting her head up and began running forward with incredible speed! "And so, I will defeat you and make sure nothing bad comes to anyone or my children!" She yelled and leaps into the air!

Coming straight down towards the man with a dive kick, who quickly rolling out of the way from the downward kick. Then hops into the air after Hinata followed up with a leg sweep and then shielded himself when she thrust her palms forward by leaping forward! Causing him to stumble backwards and nearly tripping over his feet when that happened. The man quickly raises his elbow and readying to slam it down to Hinata's, the middle of her arm but missed, when she quickly hops back and slams her foot down. While then twirling forward, hitting her palms right against his left side. Causing him to yell out in light pain, hunching over with his own hand whipping against the side.

Hinata, taking this chance and continuing with her momentum, quickly spun around towards the right side of his body with her palm. Hitting hard into his right, which the man yelled again and felt his chakra points on both side of his body, shutting down on him and slowing him down dramatically. "What the hell!" He shouted loudly, while feeling the girl following up with her palm going straight up into his chin and lifting him off the ground, followed by slamming down into the ground hard and quickly rolled backwards when Hinata.

Did a short hop into the air and readying to slam her knee right into his stomach, but yelp when she landed on the ground with her knee. Which she quickly ducks down when he tried swinging his leg across her face! Which he missed miserably, while the girl went ahead and grabs some Bomb tags from her pocket and threw it into the air. She quickly switches out with a log when the bombs, exploded and erupted all around the man and the surrounding area!

Making everyone around them to stare in quite awe and amazement of how quick and swiftly Hinata was moving, running and hiding in the bushes with quite speed and agility. It was amazing to think, she has only begun training under Kakashi for almost a month, and here she is! Taking on someone from the future, who has come to take down and kill the heiress where she stands, to make a future where she and her family doesn't exist! And yet...here he is, having the hardest time of his life. Trying to land a single blow to Hinata, who had succeeded in closing his chakra points in both left and right side of his body!

The man was flown out from within the explosion and came crashing down hard into the ground, rolling and tumbling on the ground! Though Hinata, was not finished and continued with her assault! The heiress came out from the bushes she was hiding in, while grabbing what looked to be three kunai bombs and throwing them right towards Yamazaki, when the man fell onto his face and stomach. Lifting his head up and widen his eyes at the sight of all three Kunai's, slamming and thumping around him, "Oh fuck..." He muttered when they began hissing and sizzling right in front of him. Followed by three explosions surrounding the man who managed to jump right before, they began exploding around the man. Hurtling him forward and smashing through couple more tree barks and then hitting the ground hard!

Coughing and choking out lot of blood in his mouth along with some bile, as he was spitting them out from his mouth, growling and groaning hard. Making Hinata, who landed on the ground and crouched low for a bit, to quickly stand up and got into her fighting stance again. Breathing calming breaths and then blinked her eyes at the sight of the man's chakra points, looking quite weird and funny? While those who were watching things played out, with their muscles screaming out in protest and refusing them to move or even respond. Just stared dumbfounded at what just occurred!

 _"When...when did Hinata get this strong?"_ Sakura thought to herself, staring at the back of the young girl. Who was rigid in her stance and making sure to keep her defenses up, _"I didn't think she was that strong and good as a ninja? Here I-I thought she wasn't that good...but here she is, taking on someone who comes from the future and handling him right now, with the way she is."_

Sakura just could not believe that this girl, who she's been somewhat mean too lately and taunting out how her skills aren't that impressive? Has been showing great skills right now and determination of protecting those around her, who are important to her and even going far as to even saving her children! Which had Sakura turning towards said children, who were blinking their eyes in great amazement and disbelief of what's happening right in front of them, with impressed expressions on their faces. Making Sakura to giggle lightly, " _They are in danger, yet watching their mother...fighting and taking on this guy? Like they are in a candy store, amazed and impressed of what they are seeing."_ Giggled the girl quietly, while facing back to the fight that seemed to have resume once more!

With Yamazaki letting out a loud yell of anger and began throwing his arms and legs towards the heiress, aimlessly to the young girl! Missing and failing to land a single hit on her! With how he is moving and slashing his knife around, without actually aiming? Was making it easy for Hinata to avoid and dodge out of the way, even using her Byakugan eyes to determine where he will strike next, while she then will counter attack and slash a kunai across his chest. Causing him to let out a loud yell of pain and staggered back, feeling blood dripping down against his stomach and abs, while then grunting and feeling his cheek swelling up when Hinata began using her family technique 64 palm strike!

Boruto and Himawari who were watching the fight before them and Yamazaki flinching and flailing his body about with their Hyuga family side, secrete technique? Were astounded of how strong and fast their mother was being, all because of wanting to protect them...Protecting everyone and making sure all of them will get out of this alive! "I, I never seen mom fight before and I still can't believe it..." Boruto stated softly while smiling and getting quite pumped up with their mom's fight!

"I-I know, it's amazing of how strong she is and how cool looking she is as well!" Giggled Himawari while the two winced their eyes closed, when Hinata delivered the final blow of the 64 palm strike right into the man's chest! Pushing out a lot of chakra that lifted him off from his feet and blasted away from the young heiress, with blood flying out from his mouth and staining the ground, followed by rolling wildly on the ground and sliding to a stop, with his limbs. Spread out and plops against the ground around him, with him groaning and moaning in great pain...

"Yeah...we always asked how strong our mother was or what made her become this great Kage in our time. But never did I expected to seeing her strength, her skills being this great!" Chuckled the boy as they watched their mother, hanging down against her knees. Sweating and panting heavily, her coat lightly opened and had cuts, blood and even some stains all over it from the constant beatings and gashes she received from Yamazaki from earlier, which she then fell down to the ground coughing loudly and spitting out blood! Which cause the two children and Naruto, couple distance away, run on over towards her and surrounded her body and rapidly asked questions of her being alright or if she is okay?

"Y-yes...just...just really, really tired." Hinata huffed and breathed out while looking at the three with a small smile. "Thanks for worrying though..." She chuckled and coughed some more, with the feeling of Boruto and Himawari hands resting against her back, rubbing and caressing it. Telling her to keep it easy, not to overly stress herself out more than she needed to. With Naruto letting out some even breathes and lowering his head down gently, chuckling on the inside of what just happened and couldn't believe how this fight ended!

" _For a minute there thought, we will had to worry about the man beating us. Especially when Hinata here, came out from hiding and took him on personally."_ Then looks over towards the opening of where their battle took place, black markings and hints of explosions here and there from her Kunai bombs and paper bomb tags, while traces of the derange man's blood spilling out and staining the ground? All the while Hinata, who went and face him...fought with great vigor and determination! Wanting to protect the future, her family and those she cared about, from losing their future from this man and showed amazing strength and abilities!

Showing just how serious she really was and showed everyone here, of her greatest strength. " _When she has someone to protect, she holds no bars back and will do what it takes. To saving everyone she cares about, even family."_ He thought to himself while turning his attention back to the girl. Who was now sitting up right and hanging her head back with loud gasps of breath and panting heavily from doing her family technique, " _Hinata-chan you have nothing to worry about, you are strong...Keep that mental of yours and no doubt, you will become even stronger and a great ninja."_

 _ **"Sorry to rain on you guys short live victory, but we have a problem!"**_ Kurama quickly said while clapping his paws together, immediately gathering and charging up chakra for Naruto to use. Which had the boy curious of what is wrong, listening to what Kurama has to say, feeling the fox's tail thrashing about inside his mind space. " _ **The man is charging up a lot of strange chakra now, it is surrounding his body and is about to erupt into something that I, don't even want to know!"**_ He said with slight panic in his tone, causing Naruto to whip his attention forward and see what the fox meant?

He was right, the man's body that was on the ground and barely moving had the strange chakra that is surrounding his body? Started to pulsate and began moving on it's own, causing Naruto to grit his teeth and choked out. "IT...it isn't over yet." Said the ninja quickly, causing Hinata and her children to turn their attention towards him, then face forward of what he meant? While then gasping and bulging their eyes at the sight of the chakra, looking to be alive!?

Team seven even look on in great shock of what is going on with the man, watching the way the chakra was moving and coiling all around the killer, who's muscles began to pulsate outward and bubbling about with the eerie purple chakra snaking all around him, engulfing him and bubbling about with sizzling noises being heard from within! **"I will kill her, I will kill her, I will kill her...kill her!"** His ragged breathing could be heard, his voice dark and monotone and his jacket, burning off from him and leaving his upper body bare to the world, with his body slowly lifting up from the ground and going all upright with his legs. His eyes were blank and had no irises in them! Making the scene even much scarier to watch, with his arms swaying and hanging down against his body, his head lifting and staring towards the sky, " **Kill her, kill her, kill her, KILL HER!"**

"Jeez Hinata, what did you do to him in the future?" Joked the Anbu, in hopes of having the situation feel less intimidating. Making the girl to shrug lightly and just pale at the sight of the chakra, looking to be coming alive and taking over the man's entire being, even becoming thicker and stronger! As if something is about to happen that they are all not ready yet, facing whatever this thing has planned for?

"We...we don't even know what our mom did to him? She doesn't usually tell us what's been going on, whenever she leaves the village and on business." The two kids suddenly said next to Hinata and Naruto, making them both to look at them and then back forward at the man. Who then threw his arms apart and outward, shouting and screaming into the air with the chakra...EXPLODING! Erupting and shooting into the skies, with cold and terrifying chill coming out from him and the winds the chakra was producing and sending out through everyone's entire body and beings!

The man continued with his screams of terror, as his eyes were rolling the back of his head becoming nothing but no pupils in them, his irises are completely gone and his white eyes. Were slowly and yet transforming into the color of red, blood red to be exact. With the roaring and powerful chakra pulsating and vibrating all around the man's body, bubbling and letting out disturbing noises as it began consuming him, growing over his limbs and beginning to extend outward...while dripping and falling down onto the ground, along with his own blood that was dripping from his chin and mouth.

Causing the ninja's surrounding Hinata, to grit their teeth and literally tremble from the sight itself. They gasped when they saw weird energy pulsating right out of the chakra and beginning to spread outward...distorting the world in front of them into a blood red like dimension! That was seeping out and crawling through the ground and even absorbing their own shadows, causing Hinata and everyone else there to begin hyperventilate with fear. Their bodies frozen and feeling all sorts of chills going throughout their beings, even Naruto shook and trembled from the incredible cold feeling, seeping throughout his body. At the same time, feeling Kurama pulsating his chakra throughout his body in order to protect him.

"Ku-Kurama what is going on?" Naruto stuttered out with chattering teeth, waiting for the fox to reply back as his eyes darted over towards the kids and Hinata. Who were looking like they are about to lose themselves from this high level of kill intent! Even their eyes were hinting at they are going to be passing out soon, if he and Kurama don't think of something fast? They all will be dead on the spot!

"Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill!" Yamazaki chanted out as his body began moving and walking on over towards the four ninja's. Making them all to stare at him, fumbling and falling over their own limbs, tripping over their feet or their hands slipping off the ground and causing them to hit it instead; making the man to give a scary smile at them. Giving chills to everyone there...even Team seven as well, Kakashi! Were having a hard time moving and breaking free from whatever this technique was.

"Wha-wha-what is going on?" Hinata stuttered out with fear in her voice, leaning against her hands as well trying her best to crawl backwards, "How...how is he producing this much kill intent?!" She exclaimed while whipping her head towards the Forest anbu, who which shook his head as Naruto. Has no idea how he was producing so much of it, it was intoxicating them and choking them all! Making it quite hard to breath or even get out any breaths from their lungs, only to when they do? They will take notice of being able to see their own baking breath!

"Kill...kill...kill...kill," it was all the man could say and repeat as the world surrounding them continues to being engulf. In nothing but a blood red void that was consuming them all and tainting all the trees, bushes, rocks, boulders and even the water in the red coloring! And then they all covered their ears and closed their eyes at what sounded like, people screaming and yelling out bloody murder! Gurgling screams could be heard next, followed by splatter of blood and body parts hitting and slamming down into the ground, even sounds of people's voices getting cut off, begging not to be killed only for their voices to become silent and followed by blood gushing out from their bodies!

 _ **"Naruto I am charging enough chakra, in order to surround your body and ignoring the kill intent this world has on us."**_ Kurama started saying and readying him the needed chakra in order to break through whatever this thing is...or at least, break through the kill intent. " _ **Should be enough to knock him out of this state and allowing the others to get control, over their bodies. Now...what we."**_ Though was stopped when Naruto hummed and felt his partner, moving his attention towards the kids and Hinata.

"Hey?"

Naruto suddenly said, making Kurama to hum lightly and raising both brows up. "Kurama... Is it possible to transfer your chakra, over onto Boruto, Himawari and Hinata?" The blonde ninja asked while looking down in thought. "If so, then maybe we don't have to worry about me using up chakra when transferring it to Hinata for that technique of ours!"

 _ **"Err...well uh, yeah, yeah it is possible? Heck, we can distribute the chakra easily if you were to make a Shadow clone and having it, clapping hands with the others."**_ And that is when he widen his eyes and grinned widely, " _ **You're a fucking genius! Transferring my chakra will not only help them break through the Kill intent this world has on them, but-"**_

"It will also give them the needed chakra boost, for their Ninjutsu techniques! And no doubt Boruto and Himawari, as well Hinata! Will need all the boost they need, if we want to get out of this alive, even..."

 _ **"Hinata being able to keep the Rasengan technique stable and not disappearing on her, when she goes and uses it on the man. Alright Naruto, get yourself ready and relay the information towards the others. Let them know you have a technique that will give them a boost in chakra."**_ Kurama said as he was readying to give the chakra

"Nah, let's keep it a surprise." He whispered to Kurama and looks over at the other three, who were crawling away the best they could. Watching the insane man begin to continue walking towards them, slowly raising his knife from his pocket and having it in front of his face, "and to think...this kind of reminds me of that one time we enter this world. It was against those nightmarish like enemies we face back in the Land of Grass..." Muttered the boy, getting the fox to nod in agreement. "But not this time...no nightmares will be taking any more lives! Let's do this!" He shouted and alerted the others at him with curious eyes.

"Hinata," Hinata lifted her head and face him, "Boruto," then Boruto between through gasping and breathing heavily, "Himawari," thus getting Himawari to staring at the Forest Anbu. While then they all watches the young ninja getting up from the ground, looking to be struggling a bit and wobbling of his legs. But then smiled and chuckled, holding onto his arm lightly and rubbing it and shifted his head towards the three. "You ready to finally getting rid of him, once for all?" He asked.

Making the three ninjas to look at one another and then back at the forest Anbu, which they all gave a strong firm nod and tries their best getting up, "Don't worry...I have something that will help us to resist the Kill intent this world is giving us. I need you all to hold your hands out and get ready, cause this...will kind of come to shock of you all." He informed everyone, which had Boruto and Himawari staring at one another in confusion, while then mouthing towards one another, asking if the boy was going to do what they think he was about to do?

Though shrugged their shoulders knowing their father, he can be quite spontaneous when he needs too, then turn their attention back at the boy. While then watching him quickly clapping his hands together, while then forming the famous hand sign known in their timeline. "Alright, here we go!" While he access Kurama's shared chakra within his body, that began swirling and encircling his entire form and body. Causing his jacket to flap and blow around from the wind, picking up all around him and the others which then they all yelped out in surprise. When he erupted in a golden like aura of chakra!

Pulsating and glistening with a beautiful golden glow and comforting feel surrounding him and those who were near him. Making Hinata, Boruto and Himawari to stared wide eye at the sight, at the young ninja who was being covered in a veil of golden warmth of chakra! Swirling and flying up and down around his body, extending couple inches above his spiky blonde hair, even coating and surrounding his hands.

He then smiled and turned his gaze over at the others, his mask being covered in nothing but gold. "You all ready?" He asked, watching all three of them to shake their heads out of their stupor, with Hinata raising her hand up to her chest and looking over the forest anbu with cautiousness...then turn her attention towards Yamazaki.

Watching that chakra of his beginning to pulsate harder and faster, while engulfing him even more. Which was somewhat similar to what this Anbu's chakra is doing, which she look back at him...his chakra though? Was giving off a very peaceful and calming effect from the energy, making it feel like you can do anything with him without any worries or fear!

Hinata gulped and extended her arm out and stops halfway, then looking back up at him with assurance. Though hard to do with the mask covering his eyes, "Don't worry Hinata-chan...this will help us win. Trust me, you won't get hurt at all and it will help us out greatly!" He assured while he made two clones appearing beside him, who went and walked on over to Himawari and Boruto. With the two kids extending their arms out and grabbing onto their hands, feeling a warm feeling washing all over them and wincing their eyes closed. When the golden like chakra of his, began swirling all around their own body and giving them the needed boost of chakra and abilities, while feeling like they could do anything in the world!

Which had Hinata blinking her eyes at the two, who looked like they can take on the world! Which she then looks back at the Forest Anbu, "I believe in you Hinata, you are the only one who can beat him...please, accept the chakra okay? I have something that will make this fight end quicker." He informed the girl as she looks at his extended arm, while then smiling with confidence and nods.

"Yeah, I am ready...a-and I will do my best to end this fight. But how are we going to keep him from evading my attack?" Hinata asked with concerned in her voice, watching the Anbu humming lightly and turning his head towards the man...which she has a point? He could easily read them and dodge whatever plans they may have for him, along with the Rasengan technique of his, if he were to transfer it towards the girl.

Hinata let out a low eep when she touched his hands and felt the chakra, easily surrounding her and covering her in a golden veil blanket of comfort and soothing out, all of her muscles and injuries, while even regenerating the said injuries from her body, making her to let out a relaxing and blissful sigh of breath. Giggling at the tickling sensation it was giving her, "Heh...heh it, it tickles." Giggled the girl, while slowly removing her hands from his and staring at the beautiful golden chakra, surrounding her body and having her hair levitating up and down against the back of her neck, making her to smile and giggle some more.

Kakashi, who was resting up against one of the trees and watching everything taking place in front of him. Could not believe of what was happening! This forest Anbu...who he just met only couple days ago during the whole Zabuza and Haku event, has gone and summoned what seems to be a strange chakra like aura around his body, then transferring it on over towards Hinata and her children. Surprised at the sight and how the odd chakra abnormally, isn't effecting Hinata or even the Kyuubi chakra within the girl's body!

Hell, it even looks like was melding with the Kyuubi's chakra within Hinata to go and rapidly regenerate any injuries she had sustain from her previous battle against this man. _"What is that chakra?"_ Kakashi thought to himself while watching the children, in front of him. Being surrounding in a gold like veil of energy! Replenishing little bit of their injuries and bringing what seems to be comfort into their body, negating all of the fear they were having from this strange distortion their in, as they began flexing and moving their bodies about.

Then watches the children speaking to one another, with the Anbu and Boruto. Making clones of themselves and having quite the serious look on their face, making the man to smile to himself and shook his head. " _Go get'em guys...all of you are certainly full of surprises."_ He thought to himself and decided to sit back and watch the conclusion to this fight.

Which the three children separated from one another, with the original Naruto standing by Hinata and instructing her of what she needed to do. "Like this...?" She asked silently while extending her right arm forward and watching the original Boruto, walking up to and getting in place. "Are-are you sure I will be able to handle this type of Jutsu?"

Which the Anbu nods and grins underneath his mask, "no doubt you will...out of everyone here Hinata? You have the best chakra control, no doubt you can handle this jutsu. Now," Naruto then looks over at Boruto who lift his head up, "Boruto and I, will be charging up the Jutsu for you. All you need to do Hinata, is making sure the form and shape holds out long enough for you to run ahead and stabbing this right into that man!" He informed, watching the girl who was being surrounded by the golden aura. Look up at him and gave a firm nod to her, which Boruto grins widely and nods as well.

But still...Hinata was unsure about being able to handle such a move, let alone...being able to handle such power it was being poured into this technique. Feeling her hands flexing and flinchign from the sheer power itself. Watching the golden orb beginning to form before her. Which she then lifted her head up, after hearing a small sound coming from the Anbu, who lifted his mask up after Boruto turned towards his sister saying to Hinata, with those strong confident and beautiful blue eyes of his staring at her with confidence, "I believe that you can do it, show us and everyone here your true potential!" Making the young girl to widen her eyes and looking down at the forming technique in her hands. Which then she nods firmly and hardening her gaze, taking those words into heart and soul! She won't forget what he had say to her and that out most trust, he has for her of controlling and using this technique of his! Which will change her great in the future!

"Himawari!" Boruto suddenly called out to the ready sister, who turned her attention at him and then widen her eyes, "You need to use that technique! It's the only way we can make sure that Hinata's technique lands!"

"B-b-but Boruto? I...I was always told not to ever use this move!" She argued back and then squeaked when Yamazaki, let's out another roar of anger and began rushing his way over towards them! Making the girl to harden her eyes and looks back at Boruto.

"Himawari, forget about being good or following orders!" Boruto shouted and then thrust a hand out too Yamazaki, "If you don't use that technique of yours right now!? We all will be dead and failing our own mother and father from stopping him!" He then grabs onto her shoulders and shook her lightly. "And think, how cool will it be if your somewhat BOYFRIEND, were to hear how awesome you were of using your Wood Style successfully without any worries or problems, that saves the world!" And then raises his hand with determination. "That is much better than listening or being told, you shouldn't hold back! Now...are you going to do it!"

Which made Himawari to harden her eyes and smiled brightly, "Yes-yes of course!" And then pushes the clone away and turns too Yamazaki, "as our mother always say! When the time has come and you have nothing left on you, you always go with your trump card! NOW GO!" She exclaimed towards the clones who threw their arms up and began charging straight towards the derange man, who was reaching towards them at an incredible speed!

Though while this was happening; Naruto and Hinata turned their heads over at Himawari speaking to the clones, hearing about how she has Wood style? Making the two of them to face at one another and then towards the original Boruto, with Hinata asking, "How...how does she have Wood style? I thought-thought only Hashirama the first Hokage, was the only one who has that style?" The girl asked as she yelps lightly from feeling the chakra, beginning to form and appearing on her open hand.

Which this had Boruto chuckling lightly and looking away bashfully, with a sweat drop unsure of how to answer that..."We-well, maybe...maybe it was just luck on her side when she got born? Eheheheh..." He said sheepishly and hoping that the girl as well the Anbu? Will take the answer as it is, which the two just hummed and then looks at one another.

"Well, not exactly sure if it's luck or not, but I would take the advantage either way." Chuckled Naruto and concentrating back onto making the Rasengan in Hinata's hands, "doesn't matter where or how she obtain Wood style, long it is strong enough to keeping that man down? Then fine by me, now help me Boruto and you too Hinata, you need to focus!"

Which Hinata nods and apologizes real quick, while then focusing her eyes intently at the forming chakra that was beginning to swirl on top of her hands, watching both the Anbu and Boruto's hands moving and rapidly spinning all around her open hand! Feeling winds blowing and whipping around her as they are doing this, at the same time. Feeling her hands beginning to be pushed away from their hands of the pressure of whatever this technique they are transferring to her? Beginning to become quite heavy and hard to keeping in her hold. She turned her attention lightly towards the clones who went and charged at the derange man...

And from the look of things? It was playing in their favor! The first clone of the anbu who ran and reached Yamazaki, hops lightly into the air and then extend his leg outward after landing on the ground in order to trip the man up! Only for Yamazaki to suddenly jump into the air, though it did not upset the clone as he planned this and watched the first clone of Boruto. Coming down from one of the tree branches and lands a heavy kick, into the man's chest! Sending him back to the ground where the sliding clone was, who quickly rolled onto his hands and knees, kicked off from the dirt and shoulder tackles the man in the back!

Sending him flying forward, though quickly moves his hands to grab the first Naruto clone by the hair and threw him overhead and right into the first Boruto clone! Causing the two of them to pop from impact and becoming smoke! Yamazaki who smirk at this, rearrange his legs outward and lands on the ground while sliding against it. Then proceeds to continue running forward with intent to killing everyone there, watching his main target staring and watching intently towards her hands, from the original Naruto and Boruto: throwing and spinning their hands on top of her open palm, forming swirling vortex of chakra on top of her hand. With the spherical energy beginning to form before them and becoming a small ball of light!

"Hey, up here you lunatic!" Shouted the second clone of Boruto, who was falling down towards the man from a tree branch and began forming a quick hand sign, "Water style: Water blast jutsu!" Shouted the boy and quickly began gathering a small ball of water between his hands, then firing it forward with great force of power! Sending sharp needles of water at Yamazaki!

Who quickly stops in his tracks and flared his chakra some more, in order to deflect and bounce the attacks off from him! Only to feel one fist hitting against the side of his cheek! Causing him to move his head in that direction, while then followed by another punch on the other side of his cheek! From the second and third clones of Naruto, landing their hits and disappearing out of thin air! With the third Boruto clone rushing forward and upper cutting Yamazaki on the chin, followed by disappearing as well! Soon after, the man then screamed out in pain from the water needles stabbing and piercing through his arms, legs and sides! Throwing him straight on down towards the ground!

Forcing him to bounce up and down against it and then landing onto his front! "Himawari now!" The second clone shouted, before disappearing from using up his chakra! Making the girl who had her hands in a charging single, quickly lifted two fingers upward with her Byakugan active and glaring harshly at the man.

" _ **Wood style: Encasing spiraling tree jutsu!**_ " Exclaimed the girl as she quickly brought both hands above her head and slams them down hard into the ground! Causing everything around her to crack and break open, followed by whipping cracks of woods being pulled and bursting out from the ground, waving and gliding across the earth! Behaving like ropes as more and more large wood barks broke through the ground and snaked their way at Yamazaki!

Who lifted his head up and then bulges his eyes wide at the sight before him! As the entire forest surrounding him, were becoming alive! Whipping and thrashing all about behind him, as he goes and tries getting up from the ground! Only for his wrists and ankles, suddenly being tangled up and tied around by large looking roots!

Which proceed to throwing him up into the air and then slamming him down towards the ground! Causing the very ground he was on, to break and crack into spider webs! Then flinging him over couple inches towards the right and slamming him hard into that spot, then once more by going in the direction of where Himawari was and slamming him down hard again! Into the ground, breaking underneath him and ensnaring him some more, breaking through his skin and cutting him up badly! Making sure that he was pinned down in the ground, without any ability to moving! "Alright...go...go!" Himawari choked out and fell onto her hands and knees, coughing badly and loudly into the air! Feeling blood dripping down from her nose...as that technique always takes a whole lot out of her, but was smiling brightly either way! _"I...did it, I did it, I managed...to control that jutsu! Now...it's up to you mom!"_ Whispered Himawari who lifted her head up and felt the golden like chakra around her body, disappearing.

Along with the red distortion world Yamazaki had summoned up! Even the fowl chakra surrounding his body, beginning to fade away and disappeared completely out of his system. As the man could be heard grunting and growling out in pure anger, tugging and thrashing his body about! Cutting the wood more into his wrists and ankles, causing them to start bleeding out and staining the ground beneath him...and that is when he heard the familiar rushing sound of that annoying jutsu that Hinata! Always uses him in his own timeline, completely formed and beginning to appear right on top of her open hand!

Making the man to widen his eyes and saw that her son and Naruto! Were both forming the technique for her and slowly began standing up with the girl, in hopes of keeping the form there and began running forward with the girl! "No...no, no, no!" Screamed the man in both anger and fear! Thrashing even harder and faster through his bindings!

Kakashi on the other hand who was watching this take place, had his one eye so wide open! He felt it drying up and becoming irritated for not blinking for the few minutes that, the children were making the technique! " _That...that can't be!? How, how does he know about that technique, thought only...only Jiraiya and the fourth knows that move!"_ Kakashi thought to himself, watching in disbelief of the technique that was being used right in front of him, is in fact the _Rasengan_! A technique made by the fourth Hokage, who handed it down to Jiraiya! And is now being used for Hinata, who was holding the jutsu in her hand as she ran alongside with Boruto and The Forest Anbu, towards the man...watching it pulsate and shaking lightly in her hands as if having trouble. Keeping it stable in its shape and form, while wiggling about from the two boy's looking to be trying their best to standing on their feet, " _can...Can they make it in time? It doesn't look stable enough to even reach the man!"_

Hinata hissed and grunts lightly as she tries her best to run with the two boys! Making it quite hard to keeping it in her hands, watching the golden sphere moving and wiggling about in their hold! "Anbu-anbu-san, I...I can't hold it!" She warned and felt her focus being pushed to their limits. From keeping it in her hands and trying to make sure, she wasn't running faster than the other two.

"She's right, we need to do something or else it will disappear!" Boruto exclaimed as he felt the golden chakra that was surrounding his own body. Slowly fading away and being used up for the Rasengan technique, making Naruto who started sharing the move, feel himself reverting back to his regular form and looked towards the thrashing man, who had managed to break free one of his legs from the wood style technique!

 _ **"Kit, throw Hinata! If you and Boruto throw her towards the man, she will be able to make contact with the Rasengan!"**_ Suggested Kurama as he felt Naruto's chakra, draining rather quickly! From keeping his focus and hold with the two in front of him. He sensed the boy nodding and being in agreement with the fox, as that is the only way Hinata? Will be able to land a hit on the man! That and he as well Boruto, were slowing the girl down greatly, as she is trying not to run ahead of them or breaking formation from the two of them.

"Alright Hinata, this is it! Boruto and I are going to throw you towards the man!" Exclaimed Naruto to the heiress, who whipped her attention at him and then harden her look, "It is the only way for you to finish this job, we are slowing you down." Then faces at her. "You got this..."

Boruto grins widely as he felt his body being drained of chakra, "Yeah mom! Show him what you are made of and prove to him that when he mess with you? He messes with the bull!" Exclaimed the young boy, as the two of them then pulls away from the Rasengan, after it was completely formed in her hands and watches her yelping lightly while bending forward a bit and then straightening herself out. With the Rasengan, hovering over her hands and beginning to lose it's golden like glow! "Alright, GO!"

"Finish him off!" Both Boruto and Naruto said, as they moved their open hands near one another and had the girl hopping her feet onto them. While they then with the last ounce of chakra they have left in their bodies, to propel her forward into the air with incredible force and speed!

"No, I won't die!" Shouted Yamazaki after freeing his right ankle from the tree branches, only to then feel smaller ones ensnaring them once more, "You can't beat me, you will never beat me! You shouldn't even win!" He continued shouting and screaming out, with his eyes widening when the girl extending her arm forward with the technique, gritting her teeth and wincing her eyes. "Your nothing but a loser, a pathetic ninja! Why can't you see that!" He snarled out and somehow broke free of his wrists, slamming both palms down into the ground! In hopes of escaping and threw his head, up towards the girl after she was above him and in front of the crescent moon, which was being revealed through the thick clouds! With her lavender eyes glowing and illuminating the same light as the moon, with the Rasengan in her hands slowly shifting and shaping into another form, along with becoming the same color as her eyes. " **WHY DON'T YOU EVER QUIT!"**

"Because...!" Hinata finally said with her voice echoing throughout the entire forest, her coat snapped open her zipper and began flapping wildly from the energy the Rasengan in her hands, "I will never give up, I will never back down!" She continued saying and harden her eyes, activating her Byakugan which glowed and highlighted with the crescent moon! With the glowing lavender Rasengan, changing and morphing into the same shape and form as the crescent moon, "With my family and friends beside me, guiding me through the danger...never will I ever quit or back down from a fight..."

She then yelled out a loud battle cry! " **THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!"** And slams the Rasengan right against the man's back, aiming right on the same spot as the previous rasengan's that future Hinata! Has always landed, cutting and digging deeply into his back, forcing him to scream out in pure pain and agony! Feeling the rasengan cutting him up, breaking through that same spot on his back even more! Breaking the bones in his body, tearing him apart and cutting away the coat of his off from his body, as his hands hit and dig into the ground! His legs kicking and thrashing about, his mouth wide open in pure agony and fear!

Watching the life before him flashing before his eyes! Along with his many battles he had with this girl in the future! Always coming on top, always beating him and putting him in his place! Here he thought...he would have a chance, would have won against the annoying girl who haunts his dreams and has taken away everything from him. Just feeling the Rasengan continuing digging into his back and slowly disappearing from said back, as Hinata began to fall onto her feet and began to feel all the stress from this fight, beginning to take her over, feeling the fainting spells coming as she felt all the chakra in her body, completely drained from her! But was still pushing through and making sure that this man, has no chance of ever recovering or harming anyone ever again!

This had Boruto and Himawari, who helped one another back up onto their feet. Stare in astonishment of what was happening and how, she was able to keep the rasengan going despite never using it her whole life! Like...it was second nature to her and were even shock to seeing said Rasengan, forming into her famous crescent moon shape. Naruto, who was with the two children and sitting on the ground panting and breathing heavily, couldn't help but smile and proudly said in front of the two kids, of the answers they have been looking for, forever.

"You know what...?" He began saying and rests both hands on the ground, after watching the girl stopping her attack and landing on her behind, then plopping her entire back against the ground. Panting and breathing heavily into the air, while having what looked to be a smile of success. "She is quite the amazing ninja, hell!" Then chuckles. "No doubt about it, when she has something to fight for? That is when she will show her true potential..." Then looks at Boruto and Himawari, who widen their eyes in realization and then smiled fondly after he then said. "You two should be proud, for having such a cool mom."

Which the two of them felt tears forming in their eyes out of happiness and relief of how things turned out, while sniffing and choking against their own breaths, laughing happily when they saw Hinata. Slowly getting up from the ground and quickly held onto her right arm, hissing and moaning cutely in pain from the muscle strain that jutsu caused her, "Yeah..." They both said at the same time, watching the girl getting up and dragging her way over to them. "She is the coolest mom ever...!"

xxx

The fight is finally over and the derange man who came from the future, is finally defeated and down for the count! Laying there un-movingly on the ground, not daring to make any sudden movements or even flinching his fingers, making everyone there to look and stare at the defeated assassin with light worriment as Kakashi finally spoke, "Well, he may not be completely defeated or dead. But I expect that to happen, considering that technique you just did?" He turned towards Hinata who was resting against one of the trees, getting a sling bandage over her somewhat broken arm by Sakura, "couldn't completely finish him off, since your chakra was being drained while being in use. But..." Then eye smiled. "I am proud of you Hinata, in all of you!"

Making Hinata to blush and even getting the other children, minus Sasuke and Naruto, to blush as well. With Himawari bouncing on her heels giggling. "Yeah mom! That was awesome, didn't think you were able to hold the Rasengan like that or even having it form into a crescent shape!" Exclaimed the young girl, making Boruto to nod and becoming giddy like her!

"Yeah! That was so cool- you were totally awesome, more awesome than our father that's for sure!" Exclaimed Boruto, which then the two of them blinked their eyes and then sweat dropped a bit, when they were all being stared at by everyone.

Though then smiled when Hinata giggled and replies, "Not as cool as your wood style Himawari! Or your impressive water style Boruto, which is really weird how you even know Wood style though?" Mused Hinata, getting Kakashi and the others to agree while also wanting to question them of how she was able to? But felt good enough when Hinata then said, "I-I guess that mean wood style users are bit more common in the future than the present." Smiled the girl, making Himawari and Boruto to sigh in relief. Glad to seeing their mother, with a rational thought figured that wood users. Will be more common in the future, which honestly...she wasn't wrong! They are in fact more common in the future, still bit rare to come by though.

"True...anyway now the matter of how you know the Rasengan?" Kakashi began saying while turning his attention towards Naruto, who shook lightly. "May I ask where you have learn that technique? It isn't that well known at all, especially in the land of grass." He stated while crossing his arms, questioning the Forest Anbu. Who sighs lightly and shook his head, hoping to avoid anything of where he learned the technique from, let alone...being questioned of said technique.

"Now, now leave the boy alone Kakashi-sensei. He has every right to keeping it a secret, after all," Came a womanly voice that surprised everyone, as they went and turned their attention towards a clearing. With all of them widening and bulging their eyes at the sight! "Ninja's are supposed to be secretive and shouldn't share information of where they learn, their techniques...right?" Giggled the woman who fully appeared before them and folding her hands in front of her body. Lavender bright eyes looking upon them, "Hello sensei...everyone." Said Hinata! Making everyone there to hang their mouths open and gaping widely at the sight, while for Naruto?

Well he was trying to hide the massive nose bleed he was having, no thanks to Kurama who began to overload his brain and imaginations of how sexy the woman was, while giving wolf whistles towards the future heiress. "Close your mouths, your going to catch flies." Giggled the older Hinata, while also blushing lightly. "Also...kind-kind of embarrassing me." She stated, earning a lot of snicker and chuckles from everyone with Sakura giggling and nudging the younger version.

"Oh yeah, that is definitely Hinata alright!" She teased and laughed when the young version whined and haplessly smacks the pink hair Kunoichi. Earning some giggling from the older version of Hinata, who went and turned her attention over towards Boruto and Himawari, who upon being looked at shook and shivered at the knowing look the mother was giving them, were saying they are in serious trouble when they get back. But relaxed when she soften her eyes at them.

"You two...did well." She said and then turned her attention onto the man on the ground from the distance, which another man with blonde hair steps forward and next to the woman. Which Kakashi nearly had a heart attack! When the man appeared before them, looks identical to his old sensei and fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze.

"Phew...really, really glad that I made this time scroll more effective than the last. Damn did it took awhile," Said the tall blonde man and blinked his eyes ahead. At the blushing looks he was receiving from young Hinata and Sakura, who then nearly passed out when he gave a fox like smile and raised his hand up. "YO! It's little Hinata and Sakura! Wow, forgotten how different you girls were in the past." He teased and points at Sakura, "I see...you haven't cut your hair yet. That is good, means we are in the right time period!" Which he then turned towards the Grass Anbu with a big smiled, causing NAruto there to just become stiff and confused of what he was seeing!

Then lip read his future self, who almost made him laugh his ass off when he spoke, " _Hey there younger me, are you still having trouble getting your Clones to behave?"_ Snickered the future NAruto who went and wrapped his arms behind his head. " _I hear ya, still have trouble getting them to listen to me in my own time line!"_ Which the two of them, despite the masked. Gave each other a shit eating grin, followed by the young Naruto sweat dropping when he heard Boruto and Himawari directing their attention to his future self. While completely blowing his mind when they said...

"Daaad!" Shouted both Himawari and Boruto and jumps at him, sending him down to the ground and began wrestling with him, as the man shouts and whines out in pain! From feeling the two of his children, pinching and pounding against him, while trying to seal his mouth shut in case he messes even more with the timeline!

Earning collective sweat drops from everyone around them. Who were witnessing a father being pummeled and pinned down in the ground, by his two children...Honestly, they can't blame them. Time was already somewhat skewered because of the derange man coming here, to killing Hinata? Who knows how thin the fabric of time is right now...though they turned towards the older Hinata, who was now standing in front of Yamazaki. Staring down at him with the same sympathetic eyes of hers and let's out a short breath of air.

"Have...you not learn by now?" She asked him, watching the man's eyes which were dilated and glazed over, turned up at her and gave her much hateful look, they could offer. "No matter how many times you come after me, you will always lose." She continued saying and knelt down in front of him.

"Why...should you care, just...just finish me will you?" He choked out and coughed out some blood from his mouth, while laughing lightly. "Then again...you already done enough damage on me to cause my death." He stated and smirked. "Seems like your younger self, has the guts to killing me...than the current you." Though blinked his eyes when Hinata gave him a soft smile and shook her head.

"No, you are bleeding out from the Hakkeshu mode you probably enter. That was killing you from the inside out, burning your chakra coils and blowing them up inside your system." She informed, which had the man sneering and gritting his bloody teeth, "The rasengan my young self used...wasn't enough to kill you, but to disable you on this spot. Your the one, who was killing yourself or...least whatever being helped you escaped from my husband prison." She said and then blinked her eyes.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He screamed and lifted his chin lightly, "Why do you patronize me! You know you want to kill me, murder me in cold blood and rip my body in half with that Rasengan of yours!" He screamed and yelled out, despite how much blood he was losing and his wounds, opening up and spreading out further against his back. "Just like you did to my sensei, my adoptive father! You killed him in cold blood and ruined my life, our plans as a Yakuza went up in flames because of you!"

This had everyone on edge lightly and stared at the conversation between the future Hinata and the deranged man, over hearing of how she killed his suppose adoptive father? "Weren't it in your own words that you, did not want another Gato!" He snarled out. "Well guess what, you succeeded! You killed him and you killed me you bitch!"

"...Do you believe that I killed him?" Hinata asked bluntly which had Yamazaki grunting and stared dubiously at the girl, "Do you honestly believe, I would go and kill someone like him? When he actually approached my office, entering my village and asking for a partnership with his company and trading deals?" She informed.

"What...what the hell you?" Though he gets interrupted when Hinata rested a hand on her chest.

"He approached me Yamazaki, for a business offering with his company. Telling me what he wanted to do and what kind of offerings, he can or could share with the leaf village." Then lightly grabs onto her kage robe. "I turned him down because of info gathering we gotten from one of my anbu, about what he was doing and the kind of things he was smuggling, ready to lock him up for what he was doing." And that is when Yamazaki widen his eyes from the next things she said.

"He WAS killed, by his own colleagues." She informed and then sighs lightly and lowering her head.

"...Impossible, I, I saw you and him fighting! I saw you killing him!" He snarled out and shook his head. "Your, you're just confusing me wanting me to believe you have nothing to do with his killing!" Before he could snap and try forcing that odd chakra once more, he went quiet and stared at what seems to be an object in Hinata's hand. Who was holding it in front of him, with what seems to be a envelope? "What...?"

"This is his last words and testament, he given to me right before he died...should I read it?" She asked softly towards the man, whose eyes were bit disbelieving and uncertain he wanted to listen. But...he couldn't deny it, it was his master's hand writing on the envelope and signature. So...he nods and watches the girl taking the envelope away from him and opening it up, without much trouble and spread out what seems to be a worn down letter. His eyes went wide as he listens to what was written...

 _" Dear Yamazaki, you're probably have seen what has happened and what took place after the Leaf village Anbu and their Hokage, Hinata. Has started invading our business building and operations, seizing and arresting anyone who stood against them. I wrote this letter in a bit of a haste, considering it was during the time they have discovered our operations: To tell you the truth of what truly happened on that day, as these are my last breath, gracious for the Kage allowing me to write this._

 _Can't tell you enough of how...how proud I am for taking you in, raising you as if your were my own son. Teaching you everything you needed to know, while learning and adapting that of a ninja life. If there is anything that I am more proud of, is having you there. You mean the world to me, nothing else ever mattered and I knew that bringing you, into my kind of operation. My business ways will no doubt, cause trouble and marking you as a dangerous threat...So, I made one last operation which was as you expected. To be of the Leaf village._

 _It was a lie, I lied to you. For you see...I honestly did not have any plans of making shady business in the leaf village, I knew of how dangerous the Hokage was and her anbu. And considering I am becoming quite old in my age, my mind wandered off into figuring out what would your future be? And...I decided it cannot be this, no...I did not want your future to be of a Yakuza or working shady businesses and smuggling weapons into other elemental nations of Ninjas._

 _No, it was my colleagues who wanted to continue pursuing this work that I had made. After Gato had perish and disappeared many years ago, it was my colleagues who wrapped their manipulative fingers on you and made you believe this is what I wanted. No, in my near retirement...I wanted to repent my sins and make a better future for me, for us! So...I openly welcomed Hinata into our building, I order some of my loyal staff to not resist and allow themselves to be caught, I allowed Hinata to hear out my last words."_

"I wanted to give you a home and business in the Leaf village as a honest man." Hinata continued reading while lifting her gaze up and stared at Yamazaki, who was in complete disbelief and had tears running down his cheeks and hitting the ground below him. "I wanted the Hokage to accept us into the Leaf village...and become official members of the village and offer them our skills. Please understand Yamazaki, it was not Hinata who killed me...no, I got in the way of flurries of knives being thrown and tossed to Hinata." She read and then took a deep breath, making Yamazaki to stare up at her and saw her eyes, quivering a bit.

"...Did he...really protect you?" He asked, confused and lost, feeling the life inside of him fleeting away and slowly dying on the ground. "Did he really..." then closed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth when Hinata nodded her head and said.

"He wanted to live with you Yamazaki, in the Leaf village and hopefully one day. Seeing you as part of my ninja. A anbu who protects their leader from anything..." She smiled softly. "I tried telling you and been wanting to give you this letter...but."

Which he chuckled and shook his head, "I am such a hard ass. I didn't bother to think or allowed anyone to tell me other wise...of what truly happened there." He then choked and coughed out a lot of blood from his mouth and opened his glazed eyes. "That asshole..." He joked and looks up at Hinata, who smiled down at him, "and you would have turned down his offer either way."

"...No." This had him widening his eyes. "I actually accepted his offer and agreed, if he redeemed himself for the smuggled weapons and was, under house arrest for a good three years or so. Giving us the information and smuggled weapons, he sent in other countries." Then eye smiled. "That was our deal, you become part of my ninjas, while he helps us find the weapons he smuggled into the countries. Which then you would've become an honorary, member of the Leaf ninja force."

She then pulled out a Ninja headband from her pocket and showed it to Yamazaki, who could not believe what he was seeing or witnessing of what's happening in front of him! Hell, even the others were surprised of what was going on. "...do you mind?" Hinata asked with a cute tilt of her head.

Watching the man just sucking in his lips and closing his eyes tightly, while hiccuping and choking through the blood inside his mouth, trying so hard not to let his emotions get the best of him. "You bitch...you bitch...you bitch!" He chuckled out each time and began nodding his head. "Fucking hell...you and that old man..." And felt Hinata beginning to tie the headband around his forehead, while sliding one end over his left eye and cuts that were on his face. "Do you...think, think he...he is?"

"I know he is...you may not visit him, but I have faith." She smiled and moves away and then gently places her hand on his forehead. "You and him will be able to see one another, on the other side." And began moving her hand down against him, closing his eyes and removing them from said eyes. Watching the man becoming silent...as she gets up and sighs lightly. Then slowly clasps her hands together in a small prayer, to which had everyone else doing the same. Figuring it is the least they could do for the derange man...

xxx

Couple of minutes went by and everyone recovering from what just happened, along with finishing up burying the man, they were all now gathered around in front of Future Hinata, her husband and children. As the tall blonde man went through the hand signs and formed the jutsu, which will take them back to their own timeline and watching the distorted portal. Forming and appearing before them, had them turning around and facing the others. "Well, it is time for us to head on home...sorry." The blonde hair man chuckled while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "we would love to stay and chat some more. But I think, we caused enough trouble as is! So this is good bye." He informed everyone, mostly towards his children. Who look at their parents and then turning their heads around, facing at Team seven and the forest anbu. All wearing what seems to be happy smiles and chuckling towards the two.

"..." Hinata was smiling the most out of everyone, glad that everything seemed to have worked out! Along with knowing that in the future, she will be married to this handsome man. Who had no qualms whatsoever about her, having the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of her. While having two beautiful children, who are quite the competent and strong young ninja's of the future! She couldn't help but smiled even brighter, having the chance to work alongside them, having fun with them and hanging out with her children of the future! Who gone and helped her out greatly through her trouble time and giggled, when they light;y rub their heads and approached her.

Then bringing her into a tight loving embrace, which she blinked her eyes and returned the hug back while moving her head between their shoulders. Smiling softly, "Who would've thought...our greatest friend, would be our mother." They both said. Hiccuping and lightly sniffling a bit, while pulling away and laughing at the teary eyes Hinata was giving them as she cutely tilt her head.

"And I, never thought would make great friends with my own children. Thank you Boruto, Himawari." Hinata said, making the two of them to blink their eyes and then smiled widely. "You two made this the best day of my life, I will always treasure it! Even...even if it means." She then stayed silent and shook her head. Her future self before burying Yamazaki?

Had informed everyone there about how she has a technique, which will allow to erase everyone's memories of what had transpired today. Of course everyone was sort of against it, while protesting that they shouldn't forget, but the future Hinata went on and explained to them that if they were to keep them? It will mess things up and have the future alter greatly, while also explaining that...how things are now. Shouldn't be messed with.

"So yeah, I hope you have a safe trip back." Hinata said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, you kids have a safe trip and show the world how great you are!" Giggled Sakura while proudly raising her hand. "Even telling those of the future, how you made excellent teamwork with Team Seven!" She praised, making Boruto and Himawari to smile as well nodding towards the Pink Kunoichi's announcement.

"Will do!" They both said and head on over towards their parents, entering the portal before them and disappearing from everyone. As future Hinata steps forward and stand in front of her younger self, who no doubt is going to be feeling upset about forgetting everyone and everything that happened here.

"Don't worry Hinata..." She told herself, "your future is a great one. Keep persevering and doing what you've doing all this time. And things will work out for the best of ya," She then brought her younger self into a tight embrace, both giggling and laughing of how weird this felt and couldn't help but enjoy the awkwardness this scene was giving them. "Take care and never lose your dream...okay?" Future Hinata sniffed lightly, hearing her younger self hiccuping and humming in response, then pulls away and watches her future self going through the hand signs.

"Kakashi-sensei..." She suddenly said, making the man to blink his eyes. "Thanks for everything..." She smiled and made the man tilt his head confusingly of what she meant? "Don't worry, it took me a long time to realize what you were doing...take care." And finishes her hand signs. "Feather illusion jutsu!" And everything went white for team seven! As they will have no recollection of the events that took place, on that night! But their bodies and muscles, will not ever forget!

Xxx

"Okay mom, we are heading out!" Shouted Boruto as he was leaving the house and are back in their own timeline. "Konohamaru-sensei, has something for us to do and if I get late again! Sarada will kick my butt!" He exclaimed and hurried his way out of the house, followed by Himawari who was doing the same. As she swiftly turns around and blew a kiss.

"Same here! Auntie Hanabi, will kill me too if I don't get to our team meeting! See ya, hope your day goes well!" Giggled the girl while hopping and skipping her way out of the house and down the path leading to their fence. Watching their mother coming towards the door, waving good bye towards the two children with her sweet smile, then flinches lightly when one of them miss judge their jumps and hit against a street pole. Which this time around was Himawari, who whined and whimpered a bit from the pain.

Thanking someone on the other side of the wall, then swiftly leaps to the rooftops. Hinata blinked her eyes and saw it was, "Oh Inari!" She beamed happily and watches the boy smiling back at her, while carrying what appears to be a letter. "How are you doing, is everything going well in the Land of Water?" She asked happily, watching the young man nodding and walking up to the young woman.

"Yup, everything is going great! Though the post office at the land of waters, wanted me to deliver this to you." He informed while flicking the old letter towards the girl. "They said that this been in their vaults, for nearly 13 years. Saying that two young children left it for them, with specific directions of what to do." He stated as Hinata hums, while taking the letter with a curious gaze and looks up at the boy. "Said it was quite important that, this package gets deliver at this exact address. Come to my surprise when I told them that you lived here!" He chuckled. "Well, I gotta get going...some carpenters wanted me to help them out in the next block over! Have a nice day!" Inari stated in somewhat hurried voice and ran on off the lot.

"Okay, good luck Inari!" Hinata called back and then hums lightly at the envelope, the old yellow coloring of it was definitely drying off and becoming brownish color. Curious though, she doesn't recall anyone having her address in the past or even in the present? Let alone, she doesn't have any memories whatsoever of what had happened 13 years ago in the land of waves!

Minus the fight with Zabuza and Haku, so shrugging her shoulders and unsealing the envelope. The young woman went and reached her hand, inside and feels around a bit. A wooden frame and glass container on the flat part of it, meaning this was a photo? She went ahead and carefully pulls it out, curious of what kind of photo it was and gently sets the folder down on the porch. She then goes and flips the picture around, facing her and then let's out a low gasp. "..." Then smiled fondly with a tear falling down her eyes, "You...kids..." She giggled lightly and hugs the picture frame close to her and heads on inside. "Thank you kids, you too are amazing gifts." She told to no one and began moving things around in the main hall.

Where the rest of the pictures of her family were and some of her teammates, which were placed on the left and right side of the picture frame she was now placing in the middle of the desk in the main hall. Her face reflecting off from the frame, showing a big smile and then walks away. Which reveals the picture to be of her younger self, smiling brightly with a wide smile and her whisker marks curled upward. Along with her are Boruto and Himawari, pressing their cheeks against their mother's, giving off the same bright wide smile as her with Himawari, giving a victory sign with her hands. With cursive hand writing on the corner of the Picture that reads out.

 _ **"To the coolest mom ever! We love you!"**_

As the tale of Boruto and Himawari, comes to an end...But Hinata's tale, still needs to be told as her next adventure, awaits her back in the Leaf village! As the Chuunin exams is fast approaching to the Leaf village!

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone, so...copy and pasting is apparently not too kind on Google chrome, as it freezes up my browser for some reason. Unlike fire fox, but thankfully I can upload the chapters as it is without needing to copy and paste XD. So here it is, the next chapter of the story! I had quite enjoy myself writing this chapter and the character interactions and actions with one another, I personally believe is one of my best ones I've written in a long time for Naruto lol. So, hope you all enjoy and have fun reading. And yes...I know about the punctuation, they are my krytonite to that of Superman, am trying my best to making them better.**

 **But then again, if I worry to much about the punctuation? I won't be having fun writing out my chapters and be entirely to focus of making sure it is perfect. Not every author is perfect and can have their own quirky writing styles XD. Anyway, hope you all have fun with this chapter. Especially when Hinata meets up with Sacura[Sakura] later in the chapter. Who is based of from the Kung fu Girl of the Mugen fighting games. ENJOY!**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 14: Mission complete, New teams to meet!**

It has been quite the rough week for Team seven! It has been quite the month in the Land of Waves, fighting thugs, drug dealers and a maniac who thinks he can control the country. By using fear, black mailing and killing people to get his way, making sure they will be under his thumb and never turn their backs on him. While hiring thugs and killers, to stop them and show his strength through fear!

That is until Team seven came along and put things to a stop! Even more so one of their members Hinata Hyuga: became close to one of the hire guns and S ranking missing Ninja, Zabuza's adoptive daughter Haku! Who, after spending time training with her summon animal came across the team after their arrival. Where the young girl became quite fond over Hinata, taking pity at first over how everyone seemed to treat her?

Made the young hunter ninja quite sympathetic over the girl...But soon after meeting up with her one day, collecting herbs and flowers for Zabuza's injuries? Who, surprisingly got defeated by the newly formed team and surprising team work with both Hinata and Sasuke, along with over whelming her adoptive father in battle and freed their sensei! She was quite impressed with Hinata's ninja skills and intellect, making her become interested in knowing the girl, not knowing why she is being mistreated.

And thus a friendship and bond grew for the two of them, despite what happened at the bridge with the two of them, with Haku almost winning against Hinata. Only for the girl turn things around and defeated her, bested her in the fight and summon some odd Chakra at the time? But it all worked out for the best, though the rest of the month...were kind of blurry for Hinata and the team. They couldn't recall what happened at all after the last few days. All they can recall or felt was incredible drain in their bodies and woken up with what felt like, broken limbs and some bones! Even surprising when they woke to seeing Hinata, in a arm sling for her right arm, completely broken in different places and when Kakashi asks her how this happened?

The girl could only respond with a very small shrug of her shoulder and yelp when she accidentally moved the broken arm, nearly grabbing it with her other arm and then relaxed. After that and deciding they shouldn't push anything along with trying to figure out, what went on during those past few days? Only coming up with nothing and seemingly, all Kakashi along with the Forest Anbu: who was still in the area for the day and even he too! Was injured and harmed from something he wasn't sure of, despite the light teasing and snickering coming from Kurama, had went and informed Kakashi Hatake and his team that the only thing he could find or deduce was a large battlefield taking place about five hours away from the village.

Either than that, nothing else came up and no signs of anyone recalling what happened...except a few villagers explaining and telling Hinata that, they would love to meet her twin sister any time in the future. Getting all three Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke to blink their eyes then stared at the girl. Who just blinked her eyes at them and shrugs, whispering she has one sister...but she isn't a twin. Then they head on out to the Leaf village!

Xxx

"Finally, we're back home!" Groaned Sakura while throwing her arms up and then hanging them down against her body, roughly growling and moaning in irritation! "Maybe I can finally get home, wash up and get cleaned from everything that had happen this past month," Groaned the Kunoichi. Earning some sighs from Zabuza, who was rubbing and grabbing the bridge of his nose.

"As well for once peace and quiet from your constant nagging and bickering on our way here." Growled the missing ninja, getting Sakura to glare up at him and having sparks shooting out from her eyes. Getting the tall man to smirk. "What, can't handle the truth that you are obnoxiously loud?" He countered and chuckle, "makes me wondered how Kakashi could handle your constant bickering, or Hinata here." Which he slaps her back, getting the heiress to squeak and blushes lightly.

Silently asking to herself of why he is bringing her into this?! "Is able to not lash out or get annoyed from your constant talking." He teased. Which had Sakura fuming and ready to lash out, but let out a long breath of air when she felt Haku gently tapping and rubbing her back.

"Easy Sakura, easy..." Informed Haku, who gave a light playful smile. "It takes time to get used to my father's antics and bluntness." She informed while laughing lightly and then approaches Hinata, though added her own two cents. "But honestly and need to ask," And turns after bringing Hinata into a hug, a protective one at that which, has the young girl to sigh and blushes lightly...so new at the concept of someone caring for her and giving her such kindness in her life. Sure, her father shows it...but it is very rare these days and Hanabi, sweet angel she is. Only gives it once in awhile, since her private lessons and schooling happens early in the day and training with their father.

"But do you...ever once in your life pause and take a breath?" Asked Haku, who removed her arm from Hinata. "I mean," then sheepishly smiles, "you never once stopped talking or asked questions when we left Land of Waves, especially when the bridge finished. So do you ever..." Though backs up with a smirk, when she heard Sakura letting out a growl and stomps her way over to Haku and thrusts a finger at her! Ready to speak her mind.

"Easy Sakura, she is just messing with ya and everyone here is just having their little fun." Kakashi informed while grabbing onto the girl's arm, making her to thrash and kick about for a bit and then began breathing and huffing lightly, pulling herself away from the man and nodding. "Now..." He then upright himself after seeing the young ninja calming down, while then shaking her head muttering about disrespecting ninja's and how she doesn't deserve any of this! Making Kakashi to chuckle and turn towards Hinata and Haku, watching just how close the two gotten, with Haku acting all sisterly to the young girl. Adjusting her hair a bit and damaged coat, while asking if she was alright and doing okay?

Which Hinata smiled and nods, then faces at Kakashi and sheepishly smiled when he gave a light eye smile and lightly nods, "Since we all made it back I think be best. For team seven to take a good long break from this mission," He gently ruffles Hinata's hair a bit. "Especially you Hinata. I don't remember what happened or recall what events, went down these past three days?" Then moves his hand away. "But you should go and rest that arm of yours, while for the rest of you." He said while turning to Sakura and Sasuke.

"I think be best you two also get some rest, recover from the mission..." Then smiled. "I'll take Zabuza and Haku over to the Third Hokage, inform him about whats happening and give him our mission report." Kakashi then turned to the two. "Alright then, shall we get going? We just need to follow the main road to the Tower." He informed the two of them, with Zabuza sighing and shaking his head lightly. Earning a big smile from Haku.

"Yeah, yeah lead the way..." Then pats Hinata's head, "take it easy kid, alright? I don't want to hear how you've broken your arm into two. By returning home or tripping on a pebble got it." He joked. Getting the heiress to sigh and softly replies back that she will be careful, while facing forward and watching the three of them heading off through the large gates of Konoha. Smiling fondly when Haku turn back at her and grins, whispering that they should hang out, once things get cleared up with the Hokage. Caught up with everything that has been happening between Team Seven and their mission to Wave!

Sasuke huffs a bit and stuffed his hands into his pockets, while beginning to walk forward and through the gates. "Well I am going to take Kakashi's offer of relaxing from the mission." He mumbled lightly feeling Sakura running on up next to him, with Hinata following right behind them. "I do wish, we can figure out what happened the past three days and why it is?" He then hisses from hearing a pop from his shoulder, causing the boy to move a hand to it, "we are so sore and injured...I don't recall that fight between Zabuza and Haku, being that brutal?"

The two girls hummed lightly with their heads nodding ever lightly, also wincing and hissing of their own injuries. Like Sasuke, they too were confused of why it is they were so beaten up and sore...let alone Hinata, waking up with a broken arm! The three lightly wave to the gate guards, who nods in response. Glad to seeing the three children making it back alright and safely, bit surprised and shock from seeing one of Mist's missing Ninja's walking on in with Kakashi!

"I-I can't remember anything at all..." Hinata finally spoke. After being quiet for so long and making sure to stick close with the two. Getting some confuse stares and looks from the villagers and nearby Ninja's, who were looking in their direction. Making this feel bit uneasy for the young Heiress, as she knows this point in time? They start their usual banter and whispering about the girl...but no. Seems like they were highly curious of why it is the children, seem to be bruised up and beaten up so much. Making Hinata to look down at the ground and then shifted her lavender eyes over to her sling arm, "It, it would be nice to know how this even happened or where, we even got these cuts and bruises from." Stuttered the young girl.

"I am more worried about you though Hinata," Sakura suddenly said after turning her head at the girl. Causing the Heiress to look up at her, "how you aren't screaming or whimpering from that broken arm, astounds me of how you were able to sleep through the night, with it like that!" Exclaimed the ninja. Making Hinata to giggle lightly with a smile, yeah...she too was surprised of how she slept through it. "You need any adjustments to the sling or need me to tighten it up a bit?" She offer while having quite a concern look. "Looks like you might need-"

"No, no it's-it's quite alright Sakura," Hinata interrupted while feeling her right hand moving up out of instinct. "I think, think am recovering just fine." And got some laughter from the two in front of her, when she look at her injured arm and smiled. "See, my hand is already able to move around a bit! I should be fully healed by tomorrow!" She giggled out while playfully, wiggling her right hand around a bit. Showing the two that she's just fine.

After few minutes of walking through the streets and over a small bridge, the three of them were now in the middle of the main street of Konoha, where the three of them were standing by and looking to one another, "Alright then, this is where we separate." Sasuke said after coming to a stop and looking at the other two. "I know Kakashi will probably get some missions, later today or tomorrow. So best we go on own ways from here...:" Then turned his attention to Hinata, making Sakura to deadpan a bit. "You sure be alright Hinata? I can-can walk you home if you want, or possibly take you to the hospital."

Which Hinata shook her head, "I'm fine Sasuke don't worry about me." Then thumbs behind her, "the clan district is down this road. Only about ten minutes away from my home sure f-father is waiting for me to report back to him." She sighed and then giggled, "No doubt my sister Hanabi, will be curious and excited to knowing how things went!" She beamed happily, making her two partners to stare lightly and smiled back. Amazed...just amazed of how much Hinata smiles! Despite what happened or transpired back in the Land of Waves; the girl is still able to show a smile for them. Making sure that they have nothing to worry about or be concerned about her health and safety

"Alright, guess you have everything planned out." Sasuke chuckled and turns his back to them. "See ya then, make sure you all get rested up alright?" And with that as well short wave, the boy headed off in the opposite direction from Hinata. Making Sakura, to let out a yelp and chases after the boy!

"See ya Hinata, make sure you take care that arm of yours alright! If you don't," Then began running backward and openly punches her hand with a smirk. "I will give you a reason to watch over it! See ya!" And then turns, "Sasuke-kun wait up! Let's, let's walk back home together!" Exclaimed the lovelorn fan-girl, making Hinata to shake her head and lightly let out a low breath of air.

" _Despite everything, seems like Sakura will still go after Sasuke,"_ Hinata thought to herself with a light shake of her head. She went ahead and began walking down the road, leading towards the Clan district route. Where most if not Ninja clan buildings and businesses lives on. Trying her somewhat best to speed walk through the streets, hoping to avoid any hateful glares or angry looks coming from nearby villagers or ninja's who are resenting over the fox sealed inside of her... Well, she would say that but now? Most of the looks and stares she was receiving from people around her, were curiosity and slight worry of how she got that injure of hers, or how she managed to broken her arm?

Making things feel bit unsettling but not unnerving from receiving such looks, though no doubt. She thought. They will soon turn into ones of hate and disgust for the girl, after the initial shock factor has passed them, making the young ninja to quickly hasten her pace through the streets. In hopes of being able to reach her home in time, before they start chucking or throwing things at her! Or openly start speaking out loud about their hatred for her...that alone sends a vile taste through Hinata's throat. Having the heiress to grit her teeth lightly and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

 _"Why though? Why can they not see me, for who I am. I am nothing like the nine-tailed fox, I am nothing like that monster 12 years ago."_ She tighten her eyes a bit. Her speed unaware was picking up some more as her mind races through her thoughts, trying to figure out. Why it is that nobody can't see her as the ninja she is! Don't they realize that she's not a monster, but a human being? _"Hell...feel more better off living in the land of waves than here."_ Then shook her head and sighs. " _No that wouldn't be fair...Hanabi will miss me greatly, if I do start thinking things like that and become quite concern over what will happen."_ The young girl turned around the corner, making sure to open her eyes when doing so. So she wouldn't be bumping into people or objects along the way, especially with her broken arm she has currently.

That brought up another problem...Her father. Much he is kind and caring, always looking out for what is best for her and Hanabi. He is still the clan head and must look out over the Hyuga clan, over his own daughters and no doubt. If she were to return with a broken arm, she gotten during a mission...which said mission originally was going to be a C rank, which then got boosted up to an A rank? He and the Clan elders will be somewhat disgusted over her performance...making the girl to scowl lightly and unintentionally began stomping her way over to her home.

" _No doubt he would probably be disgusted about this arm of mine..."_ She began thinking. Turning around a corner, tilting her body sideways to avoid bumping or crashing into some of the trash bins and garbage bags on the ground. Along with weaving and bobbing through some of the villagers. Who per usual, did not bother to move out of her way or accepting her being there, " _know he has to watch over the clan over both Hanabi and I, while keeping a strong stance. But the least he could do is TRY to be an actual father...caring for his children, or congratulate them on a job well done,"_ She mused out and stiffen her shoulders a bit feeling that odd, anger building up inside of her again.

Having the heiress to take a long breath of air, in hopes of calming herself down and not get too wok up. Of the situation that might happen or will happen, once she enters the clan. " _I understand the Hyuga family, is one of the strongest clans in the leaf village. Doesn't mean father can ignore Hanabi or I...E-especially what I have to go through."_ Granted she thought. He doesn't know that she knows, about the nine-tailed fox being sealed inside of her. He still probably thinks she knows nothing about it and wants it to keep it that way, afraid of what might have happened. If he were to drop the bomb on her and informed her about the fox!

This rational thought had her hanging her head down and came to a stop, couple feet from a nearby BBQ restaurant, openly stating. "On second thought, that IS why he's probably being hard on me...he probably doesn't know that I-I-" Then nearly jumps out of her skin, forcing the girl to leap forward and quickly twirl around her feet from a voice suddenly speaking up behind, then the person leaning back with a shock expression with their hands up in defense, from Hinata. Swiftly grabbing a blunt Kunai within her weapon pouch and aiming it at the person neck!

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! I come in peace, I come in peace!" It was Shikamaru! "Damn girl, I understand that ninja's must be vigilant at all times..." He then softly presses a finger on the Kunai, pushing it down gently and sighs when Hinata came to her senses. Who then quickly pulls the weapon back and away, while bowing down in apologies! "It's alright..really actually, am kind of glad someone is taking their ninja career seriously." Chuckled the lazy Nara, who gently rubs the back of his neck. "Though the situation is understandable, considering the injury and all...Take it the mission was rough on ya?" He asked softly, watching the girl calming down and taking few breath of air, before taking notice of her arm and then softly nods.

"You could say that...though, we don't even know where these injuries came from." She chuckled, making Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow, "I-I'll explain later Shikamaru...just, just don't need to worry about it right now." She said and gently, or tries her best to poke her fingers together. Getting the whisker marks on her cheeks to hang down lightly.

"Bah...will be troublesome to listen anyway, if you don't know then you don't know. Simple as that." Said the Nara kid, who shrugged his shoulders and lightly rubs an ear. "Anyway, long you all came back safe and sound, then that all really matter right?" Which he got a nod from the girl and a smile. "Good, so what's been bothering ya right now...dad giving you trouble?" He asked, getting the aroma of food hitting their noses from the restaurant next to them.

"Err..." Hinata then suck in her lower lip and shifts her eyes away, "Sort of...but it is more of-"

"The elders? Alright don't need to say anymore." Chuckled the kid, making Hinata to sigh and give a half felt chuckle, damn him she thought. There is a reason why Nara's are the smartest in the entire village, who knows how smart Shikamaru himself is! "Just hang in there alright, sure everything will work out fine." He stated lightly and yawns, "Anyway...I am sure Choji and Ino, will probably want to know how things are with ya and even probably invite you inside. If you want to wait that is..." Then rolled his head and looks up lazily towards the sky, making Hinata to stare lightly and looks up as well.

"But I can't be bother about it...too troublesome to hang out anyway." He muttered lightly. "Waste of money as well, considering Choji tends to eat everything. And Ino," Then clicks his tongue lightly and closes his eyes. While Hinata stared forward, feeling bit strain on the neck from looking up at the sky for too long. "She probably will pester us about not over eating or being lazy all the time, telling us to be more serious in our Ninja career." He stated, while then rolling his shoulders. "When in fact she herself should be serious, always talking about Sasuke all the time or, saying how certain things he will be cool at doing and the likes."

"You too...?" Hinata snapped lightly, while then quickly covering her mouth from the sudden outburst. Which had Shikamaru grinning and snickering to himself, no doubt she was talking about Sakura. Waving it off, letting her know he has no qualms over things, she dislikes about Sakura. "So-sorry..."

"Don't be, I have a feeling Sakura will be tons of trouble ever since. Being paired with you and Sasuke, though unlike Sakura," Shikamaru then lower his head and looks at the heiress. "Ino actually puts effort and works hard while on missions, surprisingly takes it seriously when she wants too." Then smiled. "Honestly, think she enjoys being a ninja, than being a girl whenever we have down time."

Hinata was about to laugh and smile at the boy, only to widen her eyes and watches him get punched hard in the back of his head! After, she spotted said blonde hair girl right behind him and appeared before them...Right at the same time he began saying, how it's better when she's not being a girl and threw a hard punch right into him! Having him get flown past Hinata, which had her looking in his direction and twitched from the impact of boxes and barrels! Breaking and snapping all around him, with the boy falling down onto his back and having his legs, touching the ground between his head. Staring lazily towards his panting and heavy breathing, red face partner.

"You better not be dissing me Shikamaru! There are more where that came from, you hear me!" Screeched the platinum hair girl, while raising her fist up! Having quite the scary look in her eyes, while even shaking the fist to literate what she means by 'there's more where that came from' statement. Making Hinata to lightly scuffle away from the girl. While then tentatively waving hello towards Asuma and Choji.

"Women...such a drag we have to live with such violent creatures," stated Shikamaru. Who then receives a thrown frying pan to the face, causing him to swell up lightly and having quite the painful look on his expression, "such violent creatures." He repeated before passing out on the ground.

Xxx

After that dramatic event from Team Asuma. Hinata, tried her best not to get involve too much with the group, considering the fact that Ino. Has ran into Sakura along her way over here and was told by the girl. Of the many things and activities she was able to spend with Sasuke, during their mission. Hence why she came here suddenly, punching Shikamaru at the back of his head and send him flying. All because somewhat lies Sakura relay to Ino, about her and Sasuke. Which, Hinata seriously felt sorry for Choji and Shikamaru now, had began discussing about the many things that never happened, between Sakura and Sasuke. While dragging the heiress into her discussion, while also being pulled into the restaurant with them!

Throughout the ordeal and not wanting to cause any trouble, with the faculties or employees with the team? Hinata, made sure she did not order anything off from the menu, telling...or lying towards the team. About how she had already ate when arriving to the village, sitting in her seat silently. Using sheer will power to not have her stomach growling out or being in slight pain, for ignoring the delicious food in front of her. But... she can now see why Shikamaru, didn't want to invite her into the restaurant.

Choji can eat a lot and whenever Ino is apparently mad or frustrated with something? The girl also over eats a lot and orders, quite a large amount of meat for herself. While letting out her frustration on the team and Sensei. Though they all seem to not mind and quite comfortable with one another, even throwing out their own cents here and there, between Ino's frustration about Sakura and Sasuke. HELL! What shock Hinata the most, is when said frustration then turns into a discussion, about what she should try and do in the future. For her ninja career or if she wanted to get stronger, in order to show off her skills in front of Sakura.

Making the young ninja there to smile fondly at how happy they are were...while she herself. Is stuck with a team who can't, really get along well with one another. Sakura to fixated on getting Sasuke's attention, Sasuke being to hard and serious about his training and mission, while Kakashi; seems too fixated on making sure Sasuke, out of the three of them. Get the most training effort out of the entire team, while constantly having them be training in team work.

Which of course she didn't think over what she was doing and openly said, "Wish my team was like yours...All they really care about is either themselves, or importance of teamwork." Hinata said with her eyes softening up and staring openly at the food. Causing Ino to stop her rant and turn her attention towards the heiress, this even had Shikamaru, who was sitting next to Hinata. To open one eye at her, showing great concern in them and analyzing over her facial feature.

"I take it...Kakashi-sensei, isn't really much putting effort to helping you out?" Asuma asked softly, while folding his hands together on the table. "Your face gives it away Hinata, before you even ask...How bad is it?" He was curious too, doesn't the cyclops know that a sensei. Should be watching out over all of them and making sure, the team was working together and not against each other?

The girl figure to not hide it anymore...She already slip up by stating how annoying Sakura could be with Shikamaru. And now has slip up about wishing her team were like them, making her to close her eyes and hang her head down, making Choji...for once in his life, to stop eating and paying attention to a classmate.

"Not...too bad," Hinata started saying, "he does give us some training once in awhile, making sure to letting us know what we are doing wrong or if we're doing it right." She then sighs and began poking and flicking her chopsticks, at one of the steaks on the grill. "But honestly, he doesn't really...put a lot of effort in teaching us everything or anything at all. Mainly his focus has been all on and around Sasuke, making sure he gets the benefits with the teachings he's given. Never once helping or teaching Sakura or I, with the training methods Sasuke goes through."

"Seriously?" This came from Ino, who was dumbfounded of what she was hearing! "Kakashi-sensei hasn't taught you or Sakura anything that Sasuke, is going through?! You...sure?" Ino asked, which had Hinata softly smiling and nods. Amazed really, of how much the girl really cares about her comrades...huh, here she thought the girl was one of the biggest fan girls of Sasuke back in their academy days. "Huh...it isn't what I heard from Sakura."

"Well, she may have spin a few tales to probably get your goat Ino. So in a way, she wanted to make it sound like her and Sasuke, share something like that. While leaving Hinata out of the equation." Asuma stated lightly, while leaning back on his chair. Honestly though, Hinata shows no real interest in the boy...it doesn't take a genius to know why Sakura, left Hinata out of her tale. Although, his brown eyes turned serious from the tone Hinata suddenly took, when she lifted her eyes at Ino.

:"What...did Sakura say if you don't mind me asking." The tone was of frustration and slightly...how can he put it? Out of character of Hinata, making him wondering if things in the village were starting to get too her, or the frustration Kakashi is putting his team in, were starting to waver the girl patience? This also didn't go unnoticed by the others, making Ino to gulp lightly. Actually afraid of what Hinata might do to her, if she were to go and explain what Sakura said about her 'specifically'. Even feeling sweat beginning to drip down her forehead and neck.

"Er.. W-well, I don't think it isn't that important Hinata! What is important is that you all came back safely!" Ino beamed nervously, while then grimacing her smile. _"Wrong choice in words you idiot! Hinata is in a arm sling, her arm is probably broken in two places because of that sensei's of theirs, negligence of training them all except for Sasuke!"_ She told herself and hang her head down, making everyone there to blink their eyes.

"Alright...but please, don't be mad at me okay?" Ino said softly and took in a whole lot of breath, before saying to Choji. "Mind defending me." She quickly stated, getting the boy to blink his eyes confusingly, then watching Ino nudging her head at Hinata, hinting that she doesn't want to get pummeled! Making the boy to let out a low ah and nods, though...he himself ain't quite confident of being able to defend himself against Hinata!

"Hinata...what Sakura told me is."

xxx

The young heiress who had recently left the restaurant. Has somewhat left with a bit of a huff and bit of anger when exiting the building, her eyes were burning with bit of anger and somewhat tears. From Ino telling her what Sakura had told her, after meeting up with her or running into her along the streets. The girl shoulder's were tighten and stiff. She was walking with rather light stomps in her steps, swinging her free arm angrily forward and back. Gritting her teeth once in awhile and well, she just had to get out of the restaurant for some fresh air...And to get on home.

" _The...the nerve!"_ Hinata thought to herself while huffing lightly and just squeezing her way through couple of the villagers, who were moving or stepping out of the way. Shouting towards her of where she should be going, which of course in her light anger state. Threw her head towards their direction with a somewhat scary scowl, "I wouldn't need to watch where I am going! If you were to step aside!" She shouted back at the villager and turns her attention back forward! Causing the people around her to lightly widen their eyes a bit at the retort answer...

Some were disgusted and openly state how people like her, has no right to talk to them like that. While a few of them. Were surprisingly rooting and shouted "You tell them girl!" from a distance of Hinata. Which got her to sighing and chuckling lightly.

" _Why did Sakura told Ino what I've done and how much trouble_ _ **I**_ _caused for the whole team!?"_ Hinata then growled frustratingly! Turning a corner and taking a brief stop in her walk, while then turning around and leans up against one of the building walls. Huffing and breathing heavily. Trying everything to calm herself down and keeping her anger in check... More importantly. Trying to also rationalize where this foreign anger is even coming from!

" _She has told me about how you were somewhat talking back to Kakashi-sensei, demanding him or questioning his teaching methods...While stating that Sasuke should not get all the attention, but you as well."_ Were Ino words as she stared at the heiress intently as well worriedly. Quite scared of what Hinata might do to her at the table, making the young girl to sigh lightly and shake her head. She should've apologize for her behavior towards Team Asuma. " _Honestly, I had a suspicion that Sakura was kind of lying to me on the account..."_ Which the image of the blonde hair girl, lightly scratching her cheek and closing her eyes.

Brought a light chuckle from Hinata's throat, " _You're not one to cause any trouble or even talking back to others, UNLESS!"_ She air quoted in the memory. " _You have a very good reason to talk back, and from what you have told us and inform about Kakashi teachings."_

Which this had Hinata smiling softly and opened her eyes. Staring up at the clouds and repeated Ino's words, which aren't hers. "He was definitely being somewhat of an...well an Ass to Sakura and I." She never understood why it is that Kakashi, seems to be only teaching Sasuke these lessons and not towards her or Sakura? Is it...because they share the Sharingan and that. He could only teach certain things because of it?

" _If you ask me and want my opinion, it sounds like your sensei. Is just playing favorites, after all...Sasuke was the rookie of the year in our class. Second to Ino of course, consider Ino here has the top scores out of everyone alongside Sasuke and Sakura."_

"Maybe Shikamaru is right?" Hinata thought out loud, while gently moving her injure arm into a more comfortable position without having it, hurting or screaming out in agony as she whimpers a bit and carefully. Rubs her elbow lightly and then shook her head, "Kakashi-sensei is probably playing favorites and prefers teaching Sasuke over Sakura and I." Muttered the girl, granted that isn't the real reason she stormed off.

Oh no, it is what Sakura told Ino about their battle against Haku and Zabuza...Okay, so maybe half way through the fight against Haku. Since Hinata, got there very late and arrived when Sasuke got trapped in her Crystal Ice mirrors. But their first encounter with Zabuza...

" _So is it true that Sakura and Sasuke, were the ones who took out Zabuza and freed Kakashi? Or was that a lie too...Cause if it is, then I can't honestly see Sakura. Openly throwing herself into danger just yet."_ Ino asked slashed worried, as the memory played out in her head. Telling Ino at the restaurant that Sakura did not in fact, fought or participated in taking out Zabuza. Though she did an excellent job protecting Tazuna, so she did her part...but it was all mostly Sasuke and her. Who took on Zabuza and distracted him long enough.

" _But Hinata, you..."_ Which the platinum blonde hair ninja threw her arms forward with a big smile. "YOU! _Came up with a plan and worked amazingly well with Sasuke, to execute it! You should give yourself more credit girl, no one I know...is able to think on their feet in a situation like that!"_

 _"She's right, that was amazing of you coming up with something like that against Zabuza. A Missing Jonin assassin no less, you should be proud Hinata."_ Those were Asuma's words, which the man just was smiling throughout the conversation.

"Ugh...I should really, really apologize to them about me storming off..." Hinata groaned out and hang her head down, gently rubbing and pressing the tip of her sandals against the ground. Then grimace a bit when she then heard her stomach growling loudly, making her place her hand against the stomach, "right...I haven't even eaten anything. I didn't want to eat with them, considering...the owners and workers might over charge my food." She groaned.

"Man...can I have one day something goes right for me?" Which the girl then yells out in fright and leaps away from the corner of the building, from watching a tough brute looking man, get thrown right on out and pass the corner. Hitting the ground hard and sliding across the streets with what appears to be, dirt and bruises on his hands... Making her blink her eyes a bit and gently steps close towards the corner. Then peaking over it to see what's going on?

"Hee, hee!" Shouted a female young voice coming from the other side of the building! "Another one bites the dust and thrown out into the curve, like the piece of waste you are!" Declared the voice, having Hinata to lightly blink her eyes and began stepping out of the corner and fully around the building. Then walking around towards the open restaurant bar and sandwich shop. Trying her best to tiptoe and look over couple of the gathering crowds of villagers, looking onward. "Who is next and dares to challenge me, Kurotsuchi of the Hidden Rock Village!" Shouted the girl, making Hinata who was within the crowd and somehow, someway got through them all and yelp lightly when she trip forward.

Then lifting her head up towards the girl, hearing her saying something about being from the Rock village? "Come on now, who else wants a piece of me! I can do this arm wrestling all day!" Giggled the black hair Genin, who sat down on hr seat. Arrogantly crossing her legs over one lap, wearing the traditional Rock ninja gear, though with her head band slanted across her forehead, while having bit of a messy looking hair. Her brown eyes beaming smugly towards any opponents.

"Seriously, I know that the Chuunin exams are nearing. But do we have to have...these people here?" One of the villagers whispered to one next to them, making Hinata to look up at them. "I mean, aren't we still somewhat not friendly territory with the Rock ninjas?"

"I know what you mean, but there is a reason for the Chuunin exams to bring Ninjas together." The woman next to the one, replied back. Making Hinata to tilt her head and gently hums.

"Ex-excuse me, what's...what's the Chuunin exams?" She spoke up towards one of the civilians who turned and look at her, ready to speak with a polite look on their faces. Before one of the other Genin from the rock team. Approach near the Kurotsuchi girl, while having two fingers grabbing her ear. Causing her to wince and cry out in pain, being scolded at the same time.

"Chuunin exams is a competition that brings forth, the strongest of ninja's around the elemental nations. To one place, in order to compete and show their skills and abilities, while also showing if they have what it takes to becoming Chuunin." A rough and slightly smug tone voice announced. Making Hinata to turn her attention towards the two, while grimacing at the sight of the young girl. Trying desperately to pull the young boy's hand away from her ear. "Everyone knows or has learned about the Chuunin exams, it is nature to be informed about it." Said the stoic boy, who was now glaring at Hinata. Making the girl to harden her eyes, "seems like the Leaf doesn't inform everyone do they..." Though he paused and took a look at her arm.

"OR, maybe you just returned from quite the brutal mission?" He guessed and watches the girl nodding in response to his deduction. The young boy breathes lightly and shrugs, "Guess that means your pretty weak. If your not able to keeping yourself from getting brutally injured like that." Then grunts when Kurotsuchi, had enough of his tugging on her ear and elbows him in the gut!

Causing him to hunch over lightly and glares at her, which she responded by blowing raspberries at him. "Fuck off! You don't know if the situation she was in, hell! All we know she may have fought someone really powerful!" Exclaimed the girl and huffs, gently and carefully rubbing her ear. "Jeez Mashi, you seriously almost tore my ear off!" Growled the girl, while then shaking her head.

"Please, you would have broken free either way." Muttered the boy as he then turns towards Hinata once more, looking over the girl lightly and analyzing her skills. "What is your name?" He asked, while crossing his arms and then snorts, "And don't bother retorting of asking for my name, Kurotsuchi already gave it out...so no reason, for me to repeat myself or her right?"

" _Why do I get a Neji vibe from this ass... Great, as if I need another person in my life to causing me problems or being ignorant."_ Hinata thought to herself, "My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. Though I have never heard of the Chuunin exams, is it alright for your team?" Then blinks her eyes when the two, while a third member of their team. Brought out what seems to be passports.

"Not to worry Hyuga-san, we brought our papers along with our Jonin sensei." Informed the third party member, while adjusting his silver color hair, at the same time adjusting his headband that seems to constantly, sliding down to his eyes. "It is quite an honor to be brought here and participating in your village-" Then gets interrupted by Mashi, who lightly slaps the back of his head.

"Can it, we don't need to be grateful to the Leaf. Not what their fourth Hokage did to our army years ago." Growled Mashi, though groans when he got elbowed once more bu Kurotsuchi and then got back handed to the face by the girl, who got up from her chair and grins widely.

"Ah don't worry about old kill joy here! The past is the past, much as we do have animosity towards your village and what your previous Hokage did, does not mean!" Then spreads her arm out happily. "We should take it out on the current generations of Ninja's right, Aoishi?" She beamed towards her third teammate, who smiled and nods in response.

The crowd who had gather and watched the display of this Rock Genin, kicking butt in arm wrestling has finally died down and went back to doing their own thing. Leaving Hinata, with the three of them. "So Hinata, where or how did you get that injury if you don't mind us asking?" Aoishi asked softly, inviting the girl to lunch with them after hearing her stomach.

Growling up a storm and crying out to be fed, which had Hinata trying with modesty in her voice, they didn't need to invite her. Only for Kurotsuchi to somewhat force her into the restaurant and then having her sitting down on a nearby chair, "Nonsense! You need to eat Hinata and the way your stomach is growling out and protesting?" The girl then giggled, while sitting down in her seat and rocks it a bit, "tells me you would not even last long, heading back to your home. Now..." then throws herself forward and slams her hands on the table!

Making Hinata to jump a bit and then sweat dropped, of this girl's blunt like personality. "Who did you fight and defeated, in order getting that injury! Was it a strong opponent, was it a wild flocks of Honey Beaver bears!?" She asked, constantly moving forward more and more on the table. "Or did you and your team fought some rogue ninja, with incredibly super powerful ninjutsu and you had to almost sacrifice your arm! In saving one of your teammates from danger!"

Mashi just scoffed and accepts his plate, without really thanking the waiter. Who went and placed the other members plates down. With Aoishi thanking the waiter, though took slight notice of his hesitation near Hinata? Then again, when you have your teammate literally touching foreheads with the blue hair girl's own...I too will be cautious in case something happens.

"Err...erm, that is to say..." Hinata began stuttering out and stammering her sentences, while then sheepishly closing her eyes. "Mind...moving back a bit?" She asked and then deadpan when Kurotsuchi just shook her head and was determined, to staying in that position. With their foreheads touching; so she can get an answer from Hinata. "Well...I honestly can't really remember." She said softly, getting the three to blink their eyes and the female rock ninja, pulled away lightly.

"What?" She asked while tilting her head. As if that is the strangest thing she has ever heard! "You can't remember where you got the injury... That is kind of stupid." She muttered and plops herself back onto her seat, crossing her arms. "I mean how can you not remember?"

Hinata giggled softly, "Believe me...I am in the same boat, it is odd for me not to remember. Even my own teammates can't recall either," She then hums and gently rubs her one hand against her sling arm shoulders. "Though whatever it came from, I am recovering from it slowly. So no need to fuss about it, right?" She then sweat dropped from Mashi, once again scoffing and tears a bit of his bread apart.

"Please," He scowled his face and began dipping his bread, into the broth of his food. "Have to be pathetic not to know where your injuries came from, you passed out from the injury being to serious on you and probably failed your mission, because of said injury. While crying or whining of how much that has been bothering you..." He then click his tongue, "here I thought Hyuga's are suppose to be one of the strongest clan of the Hidden leaf!"

"Hey Mashi, back off!" Kurotsuchi growled out and grabs his shirt collar, though the boy did not phase from the motion. "If she doesn't remember, she doesn't remembered!" Then thrust a thumb at the girl. "She even said her teammates, don't even know where they got their OWN injuries as well...or you tuned that part out huh!" Then throws him into the chair, making him to lightly leer and adjusting his clothing.

Aoishi just sighs and shake his head, while ruffling his spiky silver hair a bit, while then silently apologizing towards Hinata. Who waved it off, saying it is quite alright, "but if you can't remember where you got the injury," he began saying and began cutting his steak. "Think you recall who you were fighting that has got you, this type of injury?"

Which Hinata went ahead and leans on her chair, humming lightly and shifting her whisker marks lightly, getting the three to blink curiously at them. With a light blush coming from Kurotsuchi thinking if they were real or not? "Well...there was Zabuza." This had couple of plates and silverware, scattering about and falling on top of people's plates! Mostly from the three in front of her.

"Zabuza..." Kurotsuchi then blew raspberries and throwing her hands up, "You're pulling our leg! Why would someone like Zabuza, be messing with a bunch of Genin!?" She exclaimed, laughing and giggling lightly. "Seriously, who did you fight?"

"Zabuza," Hinata just stated bluntly, trying hard to keep the smile from creeping on her face. Now she understand why Shikamaru and Asuma, told her it be funny to seeing people's reactions. If she were to tell them who she fought.

"Come on stop joking," This time it was Mashi who said it. "Someone weak like you, would never be under his radar, or his team. So tell the truth, who did you fight." He demanded and was losing his patience with this girl. Who is she kidding, she actually believe she went and fought Zabuza and won?

"I am being quite serious." Hinata stated once more, getting a smile on her face now. Which definitely has peaked the three Genin's interests, while wondering if she was telling the truth. "He is tall, wear cargo gray color long pants, has bandages over his face and wields a large broadsword. With a hole near the tip of the blade. And his last name being Momochi."

"THAT'S HIM! HOLY SHIT!" All three shouted and bulged their eyes wide, shooting off from their seats. Even Machi was in complete shock, no one...Not even someone like Zabuza, who is one of the seven swordsman of the mist? Will be fighting and willing to take on bunch of Genins! There has to be a reasoning behind his actions and why, he will be willing to fight. Even someone like this girl in front of him, she doesn't look all that powerful _or hell,_ even strong to begin with.

Kurotsuchi and Aoishi seem to have beaten him to the punch, after sitting down and shifting his eye left to right thinking it over. Stares up towards Hinata, watching the two teammates of his, asking and questioning if she had anyone important on her team or even a strong sensei? _"Maybe the sensei...no doubt her sensei is what caused to be concern for the missing ninja."_ The boy thought.

"O-oh um...well, well I don't think I should say." Hinata stated and got Kurotsuchi whining and puffing her cheeks out, "I mean, we-we just met and you are..." Hinata moved a opened palm and laughed wit h the three of them, even Mashi had to smile and close his eyes. She is right...they're not really friends or know each other all that well.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please!" Kurotsuchi began begging and even started climbing on top of the table, not caring at all about the slight mess she is going to be making. Having some of the villagers and ninjas, in the shop to stare dubiously at the young ninja. Who was getting rather close to Hinata, even softly touching the heiress's shoulders! "PLEASE! I beg you the wait and patience of seeing your sensei, will kill me!" And then looks at her arm. "Is it because the arm, the arm is making you act like this!" She stated playfully.

Making Hinata to giggle and shake her head, "no-no. It is more of I will get in trouble from my sensei and possibly teammates...if." Which Aoishi nods with a soft smile. Quite enjoying this girl's presence and attitude greatly! Definitely different from the stares and looks they were getting from the villagers.

Mashi snort, "Better tell her Hinata, trust me." He lift his head and smirk and nudge at the teammate. Who began swaying and waving her rear left to right, like a cat waiting to pounce. "She can be quite forceful, whenever someone keeps something from her," He then whisper that she has nothing to worry about and began drinking his juice.

Which Hinata, turn her gaze at the pleading girl who went and gave the upper lower lip and began bubbling her eyes, giving the puppy dog look. Getting the young ninja to sweat drop and giggle, "Well..guess giving his-his name wouldn't hurt." Then heard Kurotsuchi shouting yes with her arm pumping, while then lowering her upper body and placed her hands against her chin. Raising her rear higher in her position, making Aoishi and Mashi to look away with shakes of their head.

"So, who is your sensei?" And then proceeds to hit the table with her chin, bulging her eyes wide and then squeaked! From feeling the juice Mashi was drinking, being spit out from his mouth and right into her butt! While Aoishi began choking and gagging over his ribs, causing him to punch and pound against his chest!

From Hinata saying, "My-my-my sensei is Kakashi Hatake." While laughing and giggling lightly at all of their reactions, while feeling bit sorry for Kurotsuchi getting her rear soaked by Mashi's spit. "You...all okay?" She asked while then shrinking her seat, when Kurotsuchi stood up from the table and bends down right in front of her face, almost looking silly with Hinata head trying to hide into her coat.

"YOUR JONIN SENSEI IS THE COPY NINJA KAKASHI!? My Kami, no wonder you will get someone's attention like Zabuza!" Screamed the girl, who then proceeds to jump off the table and lands on the table next to the girl, while then pulling her close and gently wraps an arm over Hinata's shoulder. Moving a hand up as if a coach, "okay, okay so... You and your team can't remembered where you got your injuries, the last thing your team remember doing, was fighting against Zabuza...At the land of waves," She asked quickly which she got a nod from Hinata. Making Kurotsuchi to nod with her, while Mashi began calming down and pounding against his chest.

"You think...you've gotten your arm broken during the fight with the man?" She asked, then hummed when Hinata shook her head. "Oh..?"

"Yeah," Hinata then lightly grabs onto Kurotsuchi hand from her shoulder, over her head and chuckle very softly. "Cause Zabuza, didn't fight me, my teammates during the battle on the bridge. He fought my sensei, while we went and fought his well..." She wasn't sure if she should say adoptive daughter or not? "Ally?"

Mashi hums and folds his hands and began drumming his fingers, "this is quite...peculiar." He stated openly and then chuckles, "well then miss Hinata." He then stood up and lightly presses his hands against the table, smiling at her. "It will be quite interesting of how things will turn out in the Exams.:" Then extends his arm out for a handshake. "Hinata-san, I hope you don't disappoint in the exams. Will like to face you, especially if someone like Zabuza and his partner, were quite interested in you." And with that he went and began stepping out of the restaurant. "Aoishi, Kurotsuchi come! Our sensei is waiting for us at our hotel..." Then stops and shifts his head at the Hyuga heiress, "I look forward to seeing what the leaf has to offer. Ja-ne." And with that he left from the restaurant and into the crowded streets of Konoha.

Making Aoishi and Kurotsuchi to huff a bit with the girl, blowing air into her bangs and stood up. "Alright then, you take care of that arm you hear?" Kurotsuchi giggled, while gently placing it on the girl's injured shoulder. "I suggest going to the Hot springs alright," she grinned. "It will relax the muscles and making it easier to recovering from the stress."

"I-I will," Hinata replied and then giggles when the girl began walking backwards. Then began jumping over some of the table, giving chase to her partner Mashi. Making Hinata to just shake her head lightly at the goofy rock Genin, while then looking over at Aoishi who was next to walking out and following right behind his two teammates and smiling.

"I apologize for my team's slight rudeness and bluntness, Hinata." He bow to her and saw her waving it off and smiling, while he then goes bowing to the owner. "Owner san." He said, which the owner also chuckled and laughs in happiness.

"You kidding, come any time! Love the company and energy, gets quite boring here sometime. And would love to learn more about that arm wrestling technique from your friend there, but hey." Then waves his hands up and places them back on the counter. "Despite the differences, I enjoy the visit and presence of Rock ninja. What was that recipe..." He began wagging his finger.

"O-oh, the Sushi on Marinade sauce chicken broth! It is one of the delicacy in Land of Cloud!" Aoishi informed with a smile, glad to seeing a restaurant owner being interested in something like that. "Okay then, see ya and hope you all have a fun month." And heads on out shouting, "Wait for me Mashi, Kurotsuchi! I don't want to get lost again, just because you two are in a rush!" Yelled the boy, making Hinata and the owner to laugh and shake their heads.

The owner then turned and looks at Hinata, "Hey..." Which had her shaking a bit and turning towards the owner with bit fear. "Anytime your hungry Hinata, or need a quick bite to eat? I'm always open," He smiled. "Something about you...you give this amazing aura about yourself! So yeah, you are welcome to come any time and please, take that girl's advice to heart." He said and began wiping down a bowl, grinning. "The hot springs will do wonders on the arm, try the herbal essence wash. No doubt will make the pain go away for the bones."

"Of course...t..thank you." Hinata said softly and felt almost hot tears about to break through her eyes. "Then, then I must pay for," Though hum when she saw money on the table and little winking face, on a piece of paper with the words written out ' _we paid for ya!'_ No doubt was Kurotsuchi writing. Making Hinata to smile and getting up form her seat and bows. "Thank you for the hospitality!" And heads on out of the restaurant.

"Anytime! Have a safe trip back Hinata!" Shouted the owner and shook his head, as he goes and leans on the counter, taking some orders from people. Though when the girl headed on out and began walking into the streets, while coming to a stop in order to figuring out where she is?

Caught attention to an individual, who was munching down on some candy and dangos, leans back from where she was standing and blushes at the sight of the girl's face, the whiskers attraction her attention greatly and eye smiled. Humming in delight and began following right after Hinata, without alerting her teammates who were ordering themselves, some food. Then nearly dropped them when they were one member short, causing them to panic a bit and began running in all directions!

Xxx

After that interesting conversation between some rock ninjas and their curiosity of how or where Hinata got her injuries? Had quite the fun time watching their reactions. Towards Hinata answering them about fighting Zabuza and his ally, or Haku in her case. Since she didn't want to reveal the girl's name towards the three of them, it was quite fun hanging out with them!

Granted... Rock and Leaf ninjas aren't exactly friendly with one another. But Kurotsuchi is correct, just because the newer generation of ninja's knows or heard about the third great ninja war, with the fourth Hokage? Does not mean they have to be asses and jerks towards the Leaf, just because of something happening nearly 13 or 16 years ago. This had Hinata smiling lightly as she walks down the roads of the clan district, or least...one road over from the ninja district of the Leaf village.

The looks and stares she was getting were back and at full force, but they won't be bothering her now. Not after having quite the fun time with the rock ninjas and...somewhat peaceful time with Team Asuma. Hell, the longer it takes her to not going home and avoiding all contact with Elders or her father, the better. The young heiress seriously did not want to be look down on or being told, how much of a disgrace she is to the Hyuga clan, bad enough that the house is divided into main branch and half branches...with the half branch having the Cage bird seal marked on their foreheads and having to live in fear, from someone activating the seals and harming them badly, which had her mood turning sour a bit.

That is one of the things she wants to try and change in the future, in order to become strong and brave enough to break this curse the family is living on. She never understood why it is that the half branch, are marked with such seals, yet the main branch. Aren't concern or worry about themselves losing their eyes! The girl sighs lightly as she continue to walk, passing by different sized buildings and moving between some of the people, who did not bother to move out of her way or purposely bumping right into her!

Making her hiss and stops a few times when her arm, got hit hard by someone's elbow or brushing against her sling arm. Which promptly having the heiress to glare at the people, while rubbing the arm gently. Then hums and blink her eyes wide open... She could've swore she saw someone following her and then quickly diving towards the side, in a building or behind some sign posts. How she knows? Well... the villagers were giving weird looks in the direction, of where she might've saw someone following her.

Hinata was daring to use her Byakugan and see who it is. But grunts when the crowd were beginning to becoming to much, as the streets were becoming more active and having a ton of civilians and ninja's becoming active during the afternoon. Forcing Hinata, to forget about whoever it was following her and continued forward, finding someplace to go and sit down at and take a small break from all this walking and evading of going home.

Causing a young girl, who was following Hinata to pop her head out from behind a street post. Blinking her eyes curiously at the young Hyuga girl. Who was hurrying herself through the large crowd of people, watching some of them purposely hitting the young blue hair girl, with enough force to make her lose her balance or purposely hurting the injured arm of hers. Making the girl to harden her look and becoming even more interested in young Hinata. She immediately darts out from her hiding spot, causing her somewhat large breasts to fling about when she slides out into the open!

Causing her white karate outfit to swing along with her breasts, forcing to revealing her large cleavage and bouncing around, with her yellow ribbon. Flying up and down with her long red pony tail hair, with her black sandals digging into the ground, with one hand touching said ground. Before darting forward and following Hinata once more through the village! While trying to keep herself conceal within the crowd and surrounding area of the village. Even then leaping over some fences, but yelps out in surprise without looking, followed by a loud splash of water!

Making Hinata who was coming to a cross road, turn herself fully around and began darting her eyes everywhere to figuring out what caused the noise. Definitely female she thought and raise her defenses some more, by standing her ground and began walking silently in the direction behind her. Where the splash could be heard along with some thrashing about, making her wonder if someone...Jump the gate without realizing that there is a large lake behind said wooden fence? Making Hinata to start walking forward and stare at the large fence, wondering who it was that is struggling and thrashing about in the lake. Making her curious if she should go and check out whats happening, though before she could go and check it out.

Hinata nearly jumps out of her skin and shoes, when she heard a voice calling out to her! "Onee-chaaan!" And then a blur running right into Hinata, causing the girl to whine out in pain and then began laughing and chuckling, when she felt the familiar head rubbing themselves deeply into her clothed breasts, hugging her in a vice grip, it was Hanabi! "Nee-chan, nee-chan!" Giggled the girl happily and lifts her head out from her sisters boobs, smiling up at her with playfulness in her lavender eyes, "I miss you, you were gone for a long, long time!" She exclaimed and rests her cheek against Hinata chest once more sighing in content. "You know how boring it was without you being home..." she then blinked her eyes and gave a low huh, blinking her eyes curiously at the weird bandage on her sister's arm.

"So-sorry Hanabi-chan," Hinata began saying and gently hugs Hanabi in return, wiggling her fingers against the young girl's underarms. Having her twitch and flinch underneath her sisters hands, "The mission was a lot longer than intended. But I am here now, so you don't have to worry." She then pulls back and stares down at the girl. "But where is your guide Hanabi, I thought father has told you many-many times. To never leave or go out of your guides eyesight, especially out in the village." The older sister chided and gently brushes the young girl's hair lightly, getting Hanabi to puff her cheeks and closed her eyes in defiance.

"I don't need a guide all the time..." She whined and smacks her sister hand from her hair, while grinning up to her. "I am strong sister, you don't have to worry!" Then beams wider while pumping her arms happily, "besides...All I was doing is hanging out at the playground, which let's be real here." Then gave a playful smile, thumbing down the left four way street. "The Hyuga clan estate is only ten minutes away from the park...Though I can see, you are lost per usual." Teased the young girl, making Hinata to sigh lightly and shook her head. Honestly, she has a reason for not going home immediately that, and well...she has suffer an injury and the villagers were making it quite difficult. Traversing through these streets with their constant bumping into her.

The girl who was following Hinata, managed to recover and getting herself out of the lake waters. Climbing at the top of the fence, with one hand each slapping hard into the brown wooden fence. Having water dripping down the fence, while she mutters and mumbles about how heavy her boobs were making her. Asking herself of why gravity seems to always fight against her, whenever they become wet? Even though it's mostly her karate suit that is making her heavy not her breasts. She nearly revealed herself when she saw the blue hair Kunoichi, with a smaller version of herself but with brown hair.

"Still Hanabi," The red hair girl overheard. "You should not be out here without a guide or someone, watching over you." Informed Hinata as she goes nudging her head, towards a nearby bench. Figuring that she been standing and walking a good long time and needed to sit, enjoying the spring breeze blowing throughout the fork road, with her and Hanabi's hair blowing with the wind. "And besides..."

"Please, I am strong." Hanabi retorted while plopping herself down on the bench, crossing her arms underneath her somewhat none-existing breasts. Which she grins, "I have been growing a lot over the years and almost going be stronger than you, when you were only a child!" Which she playfully went and cup her very small breasts, pushing them upward. "After all, I am growing into a lady like you!"

Which had the red hair girl giggling to herself, at how open the young one was about her features. Saying how she is becoming strong, because her assets are growing. "Like yours Hinata, which honestly hope one day to be like you!" Giggled Hanabi and then burst out in laughter, when the blush on Hinata's face was deep red and then closed her eyes, with her one eyebrow twitching.

Then thrashed about when Hinata, moves over at her and began wiggling her fingers all over the young girl! "Hanabi, it isn't-isn't like that! Strength is not determined, determined by how-how big your assets are!" Stutter the blushing Heiress, as she goes and wiggling her hands and fingers all over the young sister. Who laughs and chokes out couple of lost breath, trying her best to breaking free from Hinata! "Honestly, where did you get the idea of being strong, by just your assets!" Asked the embarrassed girl, who stopped tickling her sister and yelps when her sibling, managed to kick into her arm! Causing Hinata to recoil back with a snap and began hissing and rubbing her arm.

"OH-Oh sorry, sorry!" Hanabi quickly said after awhile from her laughing fit and sat upright. "Did...did?" She asked and felt tears beginning to break through her eyes, _"Damn it Hanabi, look what you did to nee-chan! You gone and hurt her, now...now she's...she's."_

"Dang...that is some strength Hanabi." Hinata winced an eye open and smiled at her sister. "I, I can even feel how strong you are just from the kick." And then extends her hand out. While retracting it lightly when her sister suddenly squeaked and closed her eyes tightly, moving away from her sister's hand. Which had the heiress to tilt her head confusingly...and then let out a low ah, "Hanabi-chan you did not hurt me." She assured her and placing a hand on her head, making the young girl to open her eyes softly.

"I...I didn't?" Hanabi asked softly, while tilting her head up and felt a line of hair going in front of her right eye, sniffing lightly. "You-you sure?" Asked the young girl who rubs her eyes and then gave a cute smiling blush on her face, when Hinata leans down and touches forehead with her sister.

"Of course, besides..." Then laughed happily and moves her arm very lightly. "This was already like this after my mission, it is recovering though." Smiled Hinata and pulls back from the girl, right after giving her kiss on the forehead. "Anyway," she then stuttered lightly and gently places a hand on her own lap, drumming her fingers lightly as Hanabi. Smiled and calmed down from earlier, thinking she hurt her sister...though was glad to hear how she did not hurt her at all! Which lifted the weight off from her shoulders, as she goes and kicking her legs cutely up and down next to her sister. "Where...where did you learn that, that your strength is determined?" Hinata stuttered very badly of her sentence.

Making their spectator to grin with a blush, enjoying the cute scene in front of her as she goes and adjust herself on the fence. Making sure that her boobs, were over the fence and not pressing into it, causing them to bounce and jiggling about, when she lifted up over it and sat on top of the fence. Hearing Hanabi, which she heard the sisters talking, giggling happily and goes leaning forward.

"Because of you! Duh!" Hanabi bluntly said, while she goes reaching over and pats her sister's right breast, "I mean how else to determine how strong you are! When your boobs are this big, despite hiding under that large coat of yours!" She grinned and leans back, after watching her older sister yelping and scolding the girl for touching her like that. "I mean look at my own boobs, they must be growing from me getting stronger!" Giggled the girl, earning another large blush from Hinata. Who was stammering and trying hard to speak up or telling the young girl it isn't like that! Nor that is how you can determine someones strength, just by how their boobs or...well assets are being big that determines someone strength.

"Well..." Hanabi then stares down at herself and then lets go of her shirt. "I always, always thought you were strong because, well." She then sheepishly rubs the back of her head, sticking her tongue out. "You seemed to have quite the fast growth than I do, and you began gaining them at the age of 10!" She exclaimed happily in a teasing tone, making Hinata to widen her eyes and then quickly covering herself with her arms. Well, best she could earning some more laughter from young Hanabi, who rocked back and forth. "Oh come on sis, it isn't that bad! I mean...no doubt you have a lot of boys, admiring you and looking in your direction!"

"HANABI!" Hinata yelled out and shoves her sister off the bench, which the girl just let out a oomph and fell onto her left side, smirking and laughing out loud. "You...you need to stop!"

Then sweat dropped when the girl just raised a hand above the bench, forming a mouth with said hand. "Hey not my fault if my sister, is quite beautiful looking!" Hanabi stated, while opening and closing her hand and then having it face at her. "Besides, you will be one hell of a looker if you allow yourself to grow!" Teased Hanabi, making Hinata to gasp even louder and becoming even redder, as she goes and hugs her coat tighter into her body. Groaning lightly from the strain she is putting in her injured arm, which had her whimpering lightly.

While the hand Hanabi has lifted, curled in lightly to show worry and slaps onto the bench. Then lifts herself up and looks at Hinata with concerned...Though smiled. "Ah, you are so easy to tease!" Joked the girl while lifting off from the ground and dusted off her gray shirt and pants, hopping onto the bench and then looks at her sister. "So...what will you be doing now Hinata?" Hanabi asked while tilting her head, figuring there was another reason why she isn't returning her home.

"Hmm..." Hinata hum and then looks at the younger sibling, "I think will probably go to the Hospital and ask them, to fixing..." though before she could finish and scrounging up her face in thought. Causing the whisker marks on her face, to move upward and then downward. Getting both the red hair girl and Hanabi, faces to blush and smiling quite fondly at how cute the girl looks...then alerted Hanabi and Hinata to the red girl's presence, when she accidentally leaned to far forward.

"What the- whoa-whoaaa!" Then proceeds flailing her arms in all directions! Forcing her breasts to swing in all directions and slapping against one another, which she then clench her cheeks, threw her arms high above her head and having quite the serious focus on her expression. Which she then felt her body, tilting forward some more and falls right off the top of the fence, which had Hinata closing her eyes from the impact and twitching.

While Hanabi leans her head back with one eye closed, sucking in a lot of air and then said, "Ouch...that had to hurt. Especially face first." Muttered the young girl bluntly, while blushing a bit when she paid attention to how one of the girl's boobs, some how popped out from her karate shirt and flattening against the ground, even the nipple can be seen lightly. Which had her blushing redder and then looks down at her own chest, proceeding to lift her hands and gently pats against them and pouted with her cheeks puffing. " _Seriously, someone is as strong as Hinata-nee-chan? Thought she was the only one with big boobs..."_ Whined Hanabi, who crossed her arms, she honestly did wish that was the case and her sister. Will one day show the village how powerful she really are, after all...that is what the dango eating snake lady said at the sweet shop!

Bigger boobs mean Kunoichi are quite powerful, which she then eyed her sister. " _Though why does Nee-chan say otherwise, stating that isn't the case?"_ Then looks at the girl who fell. " _Her boobs are huge, so it must mean she is powerful right? Test her strengths in the exams right...OH!"_

She then widen her eyes and turned to Hinata with a wide smile, "Oh Hinata-chan are you going to enter the Chuunin Exams next week?" Exclaimed the young girl, making Hinata to turn at her and then back to the recovering falling girl, who was coughing and spitting out some dirt from her mouth. While swiping some away from her mouth, watching her boobs dangling about with one of them out in the open. As she gently goes and grabs it and stuffing it back, into her shirt.

Making Hinata to turn away from that moment and hums, "I..." while shifting her eyes down at Hanabi. Giving the red hair girl some privacy, as she goes and adjust her clothes. "I don't know Hanabi...I haven't thought about it." Hummed the heiress. Making Hanabi to tilt her head in curiosity. Wondering why it is that her sister didn't want to enter the Chuunin exams this year?

"How come Nee-chan, you will be great in the exams along with your team!" Hanabi then paused while humming lightly, thinking over the things Hinata told her about her teammates. "Well...at least, you and probably Sasuke will do well. But no doubt, you all will be amazing!" She then threw her arms outward with a big smile. "I mean come on. My big sister has done so many missions, trained very hard and worked hard. No way something like this. Will make her back down now, right!" Giggled the girl while folding her hands behind her back, rocking her heels and toe.

Hinata on the other hand, was having second thoughts about the matter. Making her eyes shift away from the young sibling; forcing her to think over her situation as well not wanting to upset the young girl over her decision. " _Plus,"_ she then tentatively touches her wrist. Wincing from the pain shooting through her arm, " _this injury I have won't be recovering any time soon, especially when the exams begin. I would be a hindrance and a reliability to the team."_

The red hair girl who after getting up, dusting and sweeping the dirt off from her arms and clothes. Bent down and then lifted her head up, watching the two sisters speaking to one another. Watching the subtle movements Hinata was giving, while eyeing her arm. Making the red hair to look left and right, then back at the girl. Raising her hand up to her mouth, clearing her throat and lifts a finger, "I...I could be some help there if you don't mind." She suddenly spoke, alerting the sisters. Which had stopped Hanabi, who was leaning forward and siding her head. Stop from egging Hinata about why she seems hesitant, to look over at the red hair and fully tilts her head completely too the side.

Even Hinata blinked her eyes and lightly scrunch her whisker marks upwards, when they heard the girl speaking. "Eheh, I may not look like it but...I, I know a way to help fix your arm. If that is what's making you having a hard time deciding rather or not. You're going to the exams right?" She said with a smile and folding her hands together, which then had her forearms squishing and pushing her boobs against one another. Revealing quite the large and eye full cleavage. Making Hanabi to lower her mouth a bit and whispering to herself, of how that was even possible?!

"You...you can?" Hinata asked lightly, not entirely sure if she does know how to heal it or not. "But-but you, I mean," then sighs. "I don't want to waste your time doing something trivial like healing my arm." She informed and watches the red hair, karate outfit wearing girl marching her way over with her arms swinging forward and back.

Making her boobs bounce without restriction, causing the two Hyuga's siblings to stare openly at how the girl was brave of not wearing a bra at all! Even having to distract themselves from said assets, with Hanabi turning around and looking bit weeping as she goes, patting her semi-flat body while mouthing the words " _boin, boin?"_ While then closing her eyes with irritation and slightly annoyed expression.

"YUP!" Said the bouncing girl who hops right in front of Hinata, while then leaning forward. "I have a technique that will always, always does the job," Then sheepishly rubs the back of her head. "But it usually...well, causes pain. But only temporary!" She quickly added while doing the jazz hands motion and then pose with a happy cheer.

"Names Sakura, Sakura Sydai!" She informed making Hinata to lightly sweat dropped. "But pronounce Sakura, with a C and you get Sacura!" Which had both siblings blinking their eyes and impressed at the creativity there. Which helps them out greatly, since Hinata's one teammate is named Sakura Haruno.

"Uh-um, nice to meet you Sakura." Hinata replied while tilting her head cutely. "My-my name is Hinata Hyuga and this here is my sister, Hanabi Hyuga." She introduced the two while moving her hand over to her sister, whose lavender eyes were just staring and tilts lightly. Having her brown hair move in front of her left eye and covering them.

"Oh, boob-san? How are you able to keep them in your shirt? I just don't understand, mph mph!" Hanabi then got a hand slapped to her mouth, as she continued speaking and gesturing with her hands at Sakura's asset. With Hinata trying to quiet her and scolding her of how rude that was! Even trying her best to stop Hanabi. From moving her hands and wiggling her fingers about, emphasizing how jiggly the girls breasts and were doing a groping motion. Which were unsuccessfully being stop by Hinata, who was doing a poor job of using one hand to covering her mouth, while using the same one to stopping her gestures. Which give Hanabi time to continue speaking.

Making Sakura...well she was doing her hardest not to laugh and bust a gut! These two were hilarious and even more so, with how blunt the younger sister was! Making the karate wearing girl. Laugh and giggling uncontrollably of Hinata, trying her hardest to keeping her sister from being rude and decided to go ahead and bops the younger girl on the head. Which resulted Hanabi to whine and brought both hands, up to her head and glares at her sister with a tear drop.

"So-sorry-" Hinata tried to say while bowing down, even forcing Hanabi to bow her head down too. Making her to grunt and huff lightly, while rolling her eyes and muttered.

"I doubt she didn't mind me asking, oomph!" Receiving an elbow to the gut, had her sighing annoyingly, while bowing in respect and apologizing too Sakura. "Sorry for asking a personal and probably embarrassing question. I don't know what I was doing," Hanabi said sarcastically with a grin. Making Hinata to hang her head down in defeat. Seems like Hanabi was in the whole 'teasing and making my sister embarrassed mood' day.

Earning couple more laughter and fits of giggles from Sakura, which she finally calmed down from and had to wipe her eyes from any tears. "Please, please...no need just, just stop making me laugh!" She giggled out and even went touching their chins, lifting both girls head up and steps back. "I am quite alright with the question there, now normally I would be embarrassed and not saying anything from the questions." She stated while then grinning, placing her fists onto her hips. "But you two are quite comfortable to hang around, there was no reason for me to feel embarrassed about myself!" She then cleared her throat. "Anyway, Hanabi let's just say I had...somewhat a growth spurt faster than most girls of my age-" She then paused and shifted her eyes playfully to Hinata's chest.

"Though something tells me, I ain't the only one." She teased out, making Hinata to blush tomato red and quickly tries covering herself up and shouting at her to knock it off!

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Screamed Hanabi with excitement and threw her arms apart, while tugging them close to herself, "that is what I told Hinata and even said, she might have caught a lot boy's attentions! But noo", she rolled her head. Then thumbs at her sister, "Bashful here is too shy to admit the truth or being proud of her body, she wears a large coat to hide her best features." Then leans close with one hand raised to her mouth, which had Sakura leaning in and tilting her head, "Between you and me, I think her beautiful face is what makes one be attracted too." Which Hanabi winks.

Getting Hinata who was behind the two. Stare disbelieving at her sister and began feeling darkness creeping up to her with a little storm cloud, forming above her head. " _She...is just too much, Hanabi. When did you become such a teasing sister, let alone a supporting one at that."_ Hinata thought to herself and decided to turn away and walk on over to the bench. Seeing how both Hanabi and Sakura, were hitting it off greatly and began going into a discussion to which Hinata, did not wanted to be in.

After couple of minutes went by- "I am so sorry! I was telling you about a technique, that may heal your arm. But got so caught up with talking to your sister. It slipped my mind!" Said the red hair girl apologetically while bowing down and up in apologies, giving quite the show of how bouncy her large boobs were. Making Hanabi having new respect for her older sister now, along with why it is she wears such big clothes.

Her discussion and conversation with Sakura, had informed the young girl. About how bad it can be to having large boobs, telling her and reminding her that. IT can actually cause back pains when you least expect it. Making you somewhat top heavy and can even force you, adjust your balance whenever you walk, run or even jumping up into tree branches or forest areas...or just in generally!

Now Hanabi did question and asked why she doesn't bother wearing a bra, only to get her answer when Sakura blushed and looked away sheepishly. Saying how despite it or not, the bras around her age aren't the right sizes or even quite small that, even wearing the adult sizes? Will feel to loose on her, which had Hanabi asking why that is and got the response of. " _They don't sell those sizes to children, nor will they ever think of selling it to us. Hence why, I don't wear one."_

Which had Hanabi looking towards Hinata, " _Now I understand why you wear a large coat nee-san. I too will be quite embarrassed and worry about not finding the right size bra. You have new respect for me sis."_ Then shook her head, "Yeah Sakura, what is this technique?" The young girl asked kicking her legs up and down on the bench, "you said it will hurt but then it won't...what does that mean?"

This had Hinata nodding though having quite the suspicion of what that means...Breaking the bones back into place, which means- "Oh, I will be popping her muscles and bones back into their places." Sakura informed while smiling sheepishly and crossing her arms. "Now, it will hurt but once the muscles are back into place when the bones pop? It will instantaneously send a relief and relaxation throughout your entire arm!" She beamed, which she walks up to Hinata and carefully having her standing up. "Now, I need you to stand up and get into position while I go-"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait! Shouldn't I be more...KYAAAA!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs, when she felt her arm being forcibly out of her sling bandage! Scaring Hanabi greatly, who flailed her arms and fell backwards and onto the ground, while then quickly throwing herself back up with her arm over the bench. "AAAAH, it doesn't BEEEEND!" Hinata screamed some more, when she felt her arm being twisted and forcing onto her back.

With Sakura having quite the serious and focus look in her eyes! Even having her foot start pushing against Hinata's back, "Not to worry! You know...you have quite a lot of knots and stressing muscles on you Hinata." She casually said, then pushes her back inward and forced Hinata chest to push out. Causing her eyes to bulge wide with serious pain and screamed even louder, from the pain and having her bang throw up into the air.

"N...N...Nee-chan?" Hanabi asked with a shaky tone, scared of what's happening in front of her. Watching this stranger, doing things to her sister that isn't humanly possible! "You...you, you will be okay! I-I-I'm here!" She said and went to move forward, but falls backward when she saw Sakura. Grabbing Hinata into a choke hold, forcing her arm upward and then bending the elbow in a dangerous fashion!

"Jeez, your body is definitely tense-" Sakura said and then bends Hinata upper body downward, with her arm still being pulled upward. Earning more cracks and pops to be heard, making the scene and sounds...uncomfortable for Hanabi that the girl felt woozy and even passed out, from watching her sister being man handled!

What surprising before she passed out or lost conscious for a short period. Was surprised no ninja's or Anbu are coming to investigate the noises and screams being echoed out! Making the young girl pondered in her out cold state, of where everyone is? Though the screams and wails along with cries of pain, did attracted one person!

Who was sulking and walking down one of the streets in a miserable state. From being shot down and being told she is quite annoying, towards the one person she highly admires: Sasuke Uchiha. The screamed echoed into her ear and force the pink hair Kunoichi, to shoot her head up and whip her attention down the wooden fence road! "H-Hinata...HINATA! Don't worry I'm coming!" shouted the Kunoichi as she goes and grabs a blunt kunai from her weapon pouch and began dashing through the streets! Pumping chakra down into her feet and cartwheeling sharp turns, whenever she comes across a cross road. Listening and pinpointing where her cries were coming from!

"Please stop...stop!" Hinata cried out and winced and whine louder from having her neck bending back and body forward, her knees being forced outward and legs, being bent up against her back! With her injured arm being force to go behind her head and against her neck lightly, with the other one slinging over it and felt every single inch of her body. Breaking and popping very loudly, with Sakura holding her in place.

"Few more...seconds..." She then grinned and immediately lets go of the girl. "THERE!" And heard one last pop on Hinata, who stumbled forward and began wincing, crying and whimpering. As she then goes and stood herself up. "How do you feel, a lot better right!" Grinned the karate wearing girl.

"NO!" Shouted Hinata, while turning her cripple body over at the red hair girl. "I do...not...not..." Then blinked her eyes and began going silent, as she then fully stood up and began wiggling and rotating both shoulders. Then even felt her injured arm having feeling back and was moving perfectly well! She was even twisting and rocking her body left and right, "I...WOW!" She smiled brightly and began doing stretches, "I-I feel GREAT!" She exclaimed, hell she felt more than great!

"Give a test run girl! You will see just how relaxed and flexible your body is now!" Giggled Sakura while spinning her hands in a give it a whirl, motion. At hearing Hinata's voice being calm and happy, rouse Hanabi from the ground and began sitting up, groaning and rubbing her head a bit.

"What...what happened?" And then widen her eyes at the sight of her sister. Doing some acrobatics! "Hinata?" Was her eyes pulling tricks on her, or was her sister actually bending, flipping and cartwheeling around the area, even doing some hand stands and laughing when doing so! "W-wow!" Hanabi smiled brightly and hops onto her feet, earlier Hinata couldn't do a thing and had her arm in that sling!

Let alone looking like she will not be able, to do acrobatics or exercise in her condition. But now! She was like a living spring, moving and showing off her dexterity and reflexes in front of her and Sakura! "Go sis, go!" Giggled Hanabi, watching the older sibling flipping and spinning into the air, while even tucking in her arms and legs to do some barrel rolling in the air.

Then began doing hand flips and hand jumps from the ground, then landed right onto the bench! Spreading her arms out into a Y formation and then began giggling happily, "I can't believe it. I feel amazing, I never felt this good in a long, long time!" Exclaimed the Heiress, who went ahead and hops down from the bench and looks at Sakura.

While then approaching her and grabbing her hands, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She giggled out and shook hands with the girl. Making her laugh and chuckle out, shaking from how happy she made Hinata and even feeling quite proud of her medical technique helping her out. "Man...how-how can I repay ya!" She asked while pulling away, taking note she was causing her new friend breasts, nearly popping out from her shirt. Watching the girl laughing and shaking the dizziness out of her system.

"No need to thank me, your smile is all I need." Sakura said and smiled happily, "Even watching those cute whisker marks of yours, showing just how happy you are is enough!" Giggled the girl. Who then claps her hands up and down, in a job well done. Watching Hanabi and Hinata smiling greatly, with the Heiress eye smiling and bowing in thanks. "Anyway, it was very nice to meeting you two!" She giggled, making the two to blink their eyes. "See...I, uh well?" She then blushes. "I kind of left without letting my teammates know, I was leaving...cause of being interested in how you got those marks." She informed while dragging three separate fingers on her cheek.

Getting Hinata to look down and blushes, then snicker when Hanabi elbowed her. Wiggling her eyebrows, whispering out how she told her so. "And then saw your injured arm and...well," then slaps her hands against her hips. "I knew I needed to help you!" She beamed. "I am glad I did too! Considering that the Chuunin exams are coming soon, by next week? And with that injury of yours, I said you would have missed out on said exams." She informed and had the girl in front of her.

Nodding her head in agreement and folds her hands, "Thank-thank you again and your right." She smiled. "I would have not been able to enter, if I were to wait the injury heal itself. Thanks again Sakura."

"Yeah thanks! Hope you have fun, tell your teammates we said hi!" Hanabi giggled out while throwing both arms into the air and waving them. Watching Sakura running off with her own nods, while waving towards the two siblings, saying good luck to Hinata. Once she was gone and disappeared into the crowd, Hinata and Hanabi rests their arms down against their sides. "So...how about now?" Hanabi suddenly while shifting her gaze up at Hinata.

Who returned it by shifting her eyes down at her with a hum, "since your better and 100% healed? Are you thinking of entering the Chuunin exams and showing everyone, what you got!" She smiled and turns completely towards her sister. Who giggled.

"Honestly, I have think it over and I-" Though couldn't finish her sentence and turn her attention behind the two of them, from picking up someone coming and then landing right behind them. Who look quite out of breath and panting heavily, raising her blunted kunai up.

"I'm here, I'm here! Where's the danger Hinata, who was hurting you!" Shouted Sakura Haruno! Who couldn't even keep her upper body up, without holding against her knees. "I...I tried, coming fast I could and figuring out where your...screams were coming from." She then hangs her body backwards with a lot of air. "Phew...man is it hot today! Now," then walks forward and approaching the two. "Who was hurting you?" Then looks down at Hanabi, who glared back. "Was it her...I mean."

"No Sakura, this...This is my-" But huffs in annoyance when she didn't let her finished and deadpan at the girl. Raising a brow annoyingly at the girl, when she scoffed. She wouldn't dare think that she would be...

"I mean I know she is a little girl, but come on!" Sakura threw her arms up and then back down. Placing her weapon into her pouch. "I didn't think you would be that weak and pathetic, to letting someone like her over power you and having you screaming out for mercy," chided the pink hair Kunoichi, making Hinata to growl irritably.

"Sakura, that is not what happened! She is-" Hinata tried telling her and informed her, it was her sister. But then flinched when she approached a seething Hanabi, while then reaching out and pinching her cheeks. While babying her with a unimpressive look.

"OH did the little bully wanted lunch money, did she had to resort of hurting someone bigger than her to prove her strength? Such a cutie, thinking she could do what she wants." Then yelps when Hanabi slaps her hand away and giving the harshest glares, she could master and growling irritably to the girl. "Ow, jeez for a pipsqueak you got some strength. Though nothing I can't handle."

"Oh no..." Hinata sighed out, one thing she knows about Hanabi and the thing you should never tell her, and that is her being a pipsqueak. Which had Hinata opening her eyes and then gritted her teeth in light fear, for Sakura! As Hanabi activated her Byakugan.

"Pipsqueak, PIPSQUEAK!?" Hanabi shouted and flared her Doujutsu, "I'll show you who is pipsqueak!" Yelled the girl and even lunged at Sakura, who yelled out in surprised and fell down onto her rear from fright. Before shielding herself from the enrage girl, only to hear her thrashing and grunting out suddenly...which had Sakura blinking her eyes and removing her arms, away from her face and stared dubiously towards the scene of Hinata! Holding the young girl back...and wait, did she said sister?

"NO, Hanabi down, down girl!" Hinata shouted and was holding Hanabi in place, while even grabbing and wrapping her arms around her sister! To prevent her from using the Gentle fist and digging her feet hard into the ground, "Father has told you many times, to never use your gentle fist on a fellow leaf ninja!" She scold but half said with a serious tone, "no matter...how obnoxious they are." Hinata said openly, causing Sakura to growl.

"Hey!" She retorted and stood up, "I seem to recall saving your butt many times Hinata!" She exclaimed, while then watching the younger sibling. Who was still thrashing and trying to break through her older sister hold, huffing and panting heavily...looking to be settling down. "Anyway..." Sakura then huffs, shrugging her hands. "Here I come and thinking someone was murdering you or attacking ya. Because of it being the exams, with someone having some revenge plot on the Hyuga." Which she then shook her head and turn her back on her.

"Only to find out your just being messed and bullied by someone who is quite younger to you. Only to find out it is your sister!" Then giggles while walking away, making Hinata. Who let go of Hanabi, seeing she had calmed down and settling down, turn her attention at the girl and glares harshly at her...even her eyes were slightly phasing between lavender and red, "Man you have to be really pathetic to be beaten or bullied by your younger sibling! GLAD, I am an only child!" Chortled the girl, but then froze in place and having quite the ridiculous looking expression, when Hanabi retorted.

"SAYS YOU, YOU BIG FOREHEADED FREAK!" Screamed Hanabi, while throwing a fist up into the air! "Your nothing compared to MY older sister, she is stronger and better than you ever will be!" Screamed the girl. Making Hinata to widen her eyes, while then trying to quiet her sister. Feeling kill intent rising from Sakura!

Though yelps when she got slap on the hand, "NO! I am not going to sit by and let her insult you Hinata!" She exclaimed while throwing a finger at the now, shaking and stiffing shoulders Sakura. "You even said it yourself," which had Sakura lifting her head up and began slowly cranking her neck.

"That all she ever does is idolize a boy who will never probably look her way," Pulse of Chakra flared form Sakura, as Hinata continued shushing Hanabi, while telling her she never said. Only for Hanabi to nod, "Yeah huh!" She nods, while crossing her arms nodding as if confirming it. "You said that Sakura, that...Ninja!" She stated and had another pulse of Chakra to flare from said Ninja, while beginning to have quite the monster look on her expression with demon looking eyes.

"Couldn't stand up to someone dangerous without possibly...no wait?" Hanabi paused and looks up in thought. "Those are my words..." Then shook her head, as Hinata sighs and gave up, already listing things down for her will. "But you were thinking them too!" She suddenly said, while thrusting a finger to Hinata's chin and tilting her head. "And yet, you allow her to push you around, talk down to you like your nothing! When in fact, it is HER! Who is nothing and will never stand up to anything!" And then turns to face the girl. "Hell, I doubt she could even hit a moving target with her kunais, you being the better ninja! Especially," which Hinata went to face forward, ready to apologize too Sakura.

Only to take notice of her right now, which Hinata face went completely paled and began opening her mouth in fear, while slowly beginning to step backwards. "IF she can't even take more than five minutes to train or being fan girly over that stupid", twitch in Sakura forehead, "idiotic," both hands cracking and popping of bones, forming into a fists, "Brooding of an emo child, who thinks his world is over from losing his clan." Hanabi stated and then blinked her eyes, when she heard what sounded like booms where Sakura was.

Then slumps her shoulders and her eyes went into dots, "...I...should run huh?" She said and lightly turns her attention forward, while then widening her eyes in great fear! While whipping her arms around Hinata, who too was shaking and trembling on the spot!

"Worthless, am I?" Sakura suddenly said with her voice deep and menacing, even towering over the two now chibi and scared versions of the Hyuga sisters. "No good am I? PATHETIC AM I?" Hinata and Hanabi both gulps and then shrank their eyes, standing completely still in front of the approaching angry scowling Sakura, as Hinata lifted her hand and finger up with flinching movements.

"Is...it alright to say we're sorry?" She asked softly, with Hanabi rapidly nodding her head up and down. Only for their bodies to be pushed back from the girl, screaming and enlarging her head, blowing very powerful guest of winds in their directions!

 _ **"i AM GOING TO PULVERIZE YOU AND MAKE SURE THAT NEITHER ONE OF YOU, WILL BE RECOGNIZABLE TO YOUR FATHER!"**_ Screamed Haruno Sakura, as the two sister stared vacantly after the winds had died down, then looking at one another. Which then they nod and immediately darts from their position and began running, fast as their legs could carry with Hinata, following right behind Hanabi! "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCHES!" Sakura shouted and began pumping and throwing both legs and arms forward and back, moving so fast, similar fashion to that speedy super hero ninja in the comics! Gaining distance right behind Hinata and Hanabi, who yelling and screaming, tears flying out of Hanabi who was doing everything, to run for her life. With Hinata, semi-doing the same but making sure to protect her sister from Sakura's onslaught!

Xxx

The two girls who were running for their lives. Were finally making their way through the fence like roads and pathways, seeing civilization ahead of them! Where the Leaf village buildings and housings can be seen couple distance from them. As Hanabi, who was ahead of Hinata currently, look over her shoulders. Breathing and panting heavily as she asks Hinata, "is...is she still following us?" Breathed out Hanabi, while whining and whimpering when her sister. Nods her head while having her Byakugan activated, "for crying out loud! Does she ever stop..." muttered Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata panted and breathed heavily, while shaking her head down and then harden her looks, when she lifted it back up. "Go-go on ahead without me! Run home and I'll, I'll try and calm Sakura down alright, just make sure you get home!" Shouted the heiress as she came to a sliding stop and quickly turning her body around. Gulping lightly and even felt sweat pouring down her forehead, at the sight of the demon looking Sakura Haruno! Who looked like would have reached them either way, if they were to continued running on home!

"You sure?" Hanabi shouted and then nods, after seeing Hinata raising her hand and letting her know she will be alright. Making Hanabi to nod and hopefully, get home in time to tell her father about a lunatic female Ninja, who is after them. Just for stating her opinions, unaware of the troubles she herself will get into more after coming around another corner!

Hinata closes her eyes and literally thrusts both hands forward and grabs onto Sakura's shoulders, when the girl came right towards her! Forcing the two of them slide forward with Hinata's feet. Digging into the dirt road, while kicking up and building dirt behind her as she tries to keep Sakura, in place! "S-Sakura stop, stop!" Shouted the girl, digging her fingers into her shoulder, as the two of them were struggling and shaking in place.

"Let go, let go Hinata! I gotta teach her a lesson and then teach you a lesson!" Screamed Sakura, as she was stomping and lifting her legs up and down. Pushing Hinata further and further backward, with the girl groaning and grunting heavily. "I gotta...show that witch who to not talk down too!"

"She's my sister Sakura, I cannot let you hurt her!" Shouted Hinata and shoves the girl away. Forcing Sakura, To stumble backwards and losing her balance for a bit, while then quickly stomping her foot down and raising her fist up.

"I don't give a flying heck if she your sister or not!" The threw her arm towards the side, while stepping forward again and shaking her fist. "She shouldn't speak to me like that, neither do you!" Which she got into Hinata's face, causing the heiress to squeak lightly and lean back from the glaring she was getting. "I am your teammate Hinata, you-"

Though Hinata snaps back and raises herself over Sakura, "Teammate my ass Sakura!" Growled the girl while once more shoving her forward. Pointing at herself, "You have done nothing but belittle me! Dissing my abilities and skills as a Kunoichi, to even stating how I cannot do anything that you or Sasuke could do!" Shouted the girl and threw both arms down, stomping er foot. Causing Sakura to widen her green eyes and then closed them with light fright.

"Honestly, there are times whee...where even I! Felt like slapping you for talking down to me like that!" Shouted the girl and huffs lightly, breathing heavy and fast. "Gosh does it feel good to doing so..." Then glares at her, while pushing her back with a finger. "Besides, I am not the one who is lacking in their training!" She explained and crosses her arms, making Sakura to glare.

"Oh yeah and-" Though did not get the chance to defend herself, when Hinata raised her voice and let the truth out. Even though she didn't mean too, as that odd anger and rage was starting to build up a lot inside of her, it was becoming to much!

"BECAUSE YOU ARE LAZY!" Hinata shouted. Causing Sakura to gasp and widen her eyes, then about growl. "You never put much effort in your training, nor do you keep training or continuing the lessons Kakashi teaches us!" Hinata began saying while throwing her arms in different directions, while then throwing her arms out in a random direction with one hand, close to her chest. "Sakura, all you do is sit in the sidelines. Watching and admiring Sasuke, doing all these training lessons Kakashi sensei been giving him. Never once you bother to ask him or explain to him, why it is bad that you and I! Are falling behind with Sasuke's training!"

"Well-" Sakura began saying while turning her head lightly, shifting her eyes. "It's because...because Sasuke can do-"

"NO!" Hinata yelled and stomps her foot, breathing heavily. "No, don't you dare give me that excused!" She scolded with her lavender eyes hardening. "We can do any of that training with Sasuke!" Then shrugs lightly, "sure it may take awhile and be long for us to get the fundamentals down." Then shook her eyes and pokes Sakura chest, "still. We could have been able to do it and catching up with the boy. Instead of being told we cannot do it, while being forced on the sidelines."

Making Sakura to look down lightly and then shook her head, much she want to argue? Hinata does bring up a lot of points, but she won't let her have the satisfaction, "well...do you really, really think we could learn from those lessons?" Sakura asked with a deadpan expression. Crossing her arms and raising one hand, "I mean...do you honestly believe the two of us, will be able to catch up with Sasuke?"

"With hard work and determination, no doubt that we couldn't-" Though before Hinata could finish her sentence and tell Sakura, they could catch up with Sasuke? The girl whip her head after hearing what sounded like a loud scream of fright! "That...sounded like?" Which also got Sakura's attention, which then the two whip their heads in panic and said at the same time. "HANABI!" They both shouted and began running on over to where they heard the girl screaming!

Xxx

"Let me go, let me go you make up wearing creep!" Hanabi grunted and shouted, kicking and throwing her legs in every direction. Feeling the teen's grip tightening around her shirt collar, while lifting her up from the ground! Making him to leer at the young girl, "Gah...can't breathe!"

"Well are you going to apologize or not, you little runt!" Growled the boy, while then deadpanning. "And it is war paint, not make up!" He scolded and then growled with an irritated shake of his eyebrows.

"Could've fooled me, since make up can do the same!" Hanabi then choked out at the end, when the boy squeezed her throat some more, "ugh...please...let...go!"

"Kankuro, stop it alright? You are going to get us into trouble, especially with him." The girl behind the boy announced, wearing her blonde hair into pigtails. Shifting her teal eyes left and right, looking out for a certain red hair teammate of theirs, as well any Jonin ninjas nearby. Who might get them arrested or bringing them in for messing with a child.

"Please Temari, Gaara is no where near and besides." He lifted Hanabi higher into the air, listening to her whimpering and whining some more. Feeling tears about to break through her eyes, giving up on struggling now as it was to late for her. "This little brat, needs to be taught a lesson. Especially for running into me and then kicking me."

Which had Temari sighing and shaking her head, "fine whatever. But don't cry to me if someone stops you and hurts you, or even Gaara harming you!" Exclaimed the teenager while looking away, as if trying to ignore everything in front of her.

"LET HER GO!" Screamed a voice from the distance, sounding very rough and growling with anger. Making the two Sand team, looking up and past Hanabi. Who also shifted her head and smiled brightly, from hearing her sister voice! Who appeared and ninja jumps right in front of them all, with Sakura landing behind her. With her lavender eyes glaring. "Let my sister go, now! She did nothing wrong!"

"Oh yeah and what you going to do about it?" Retort Kankuro, laughing lightly and shaking Hanabi! Having the girl scream and whine out in fear. "Besides, she ran into him and did not apologize at all and then proceeds to making fun of me, and my war paint." He growled out and tighten his hold on the girl.

"I-I did so apologize...now, let-let me go!" Whined and whimper Hanabi, feeling faint from the lack of air going through her lungs right now. Feeling her arms going limp and legs, dangling now, which did not go well for Hinata. Whose eyes went completely red in anger now and baring her teeth, causing Sakura...who was beside her.

To blink her eyes and shiver, " _Hin-Hinata? What...where are you getting this high kill intent, and her eyes?"_ Sakura said to herself, taking note of the girls eyes. Going red and looking quite intimidating and scary looking, " _why are they the color red?"_

"I am not going to repeat myself," Hinata said with a hard tone and stiffing her shoulders. "Let. Go. Of. My sister, now!" She shouted and flexed her fingers and trying everything to calm herself from the rage building up inside of her, while also having a bit of fear also in her. " _What...what is wrong with me? Why am I, why am I showing so much rage and anger?"_ She asked herself, while shaking her head. Trying to keep herself calm and collected, while even trying to keep her cool. Though widen her eyes and quickly harden them, when the teen in front of her.

Chuckled and snickered, "Really...you want me to let her go? Fine." He then released his grip lightly, causing Hanabi to gasp out a lot of air and began coughing and choking heavily, in his hold. Then squeaked when he went ahead, grabbing the back of her shirt collar and face it towards Hinata and Sakura. "If you so badly want her, then take her from me." He dared towards the heiress, making Hanabi. Who was moved forward to whimper lightly and began trembling before Hinata and Sakura.

"Nee-san...please, help me." Hanabi stuttered out in fright. Temari, who was watching her brother doing this and taunting the girl in front of them. Of rescuing her younger sister, couldn't help but shake her head and mumbled underneath her breath coldly.

 _"Fuck sake Kankuro, can you go a day without causing any trouble!"_ Temari thought to herself, while looking behind them, " _especially if Gaara is around us. He will surly get mad or even rouse the demon within him and start losing control."_ Then faces forward after hearing Hinata announcing.

"I will Hanabi, just need...to figure out something," The heiress muttered and activated her Byakugan. Causing Temari to widen her eyes, taking note of the girl's eyes changing and having veins around her pupils. Which she has heard that Hyuga's are known for this trait, which meant.

" _Are they Hyugas?"_ She asked herself while turning her attention towards Hanabi, then down towards Kankuro's free hand, watching him setting up Chakra strings along the ground. In order to trip up the girl and purposely having her falling onto her face, " _It's not going to work Kankuro."_ She singsong to herself with a giggle while smirking, " _things are surely going to get interesting."_

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kankuro proceeds taunting and laughing. "Don't you want to save your dear sister," He cackled while waving the young girl around a bit, making her squeak out in fear some more and began whimpering. Scared of what will happened if her sister, doesn't succeed in saving her.

"Hinata," Sakura finally spoke up and leans next to her. "There-there's no way you can take him on...He feels like he is on a totally different league than us." She explained, making the heiress to stare at her and then back towards Kankuro, "want me to go and get help? I can easily-"

"I got this..." Hinata suddenly said and smiled, with her eyes going back to their normal lavender color. "I think I know what he is up to, as well what kind of tricks he has in mind." Stated the young girl as she began walking forward. Forcing Sakura, to stretch her arm out to grab her! Only to miss, when Hinata went on a full sprint right towards the two teenagers in front of them!

"Hinata don't!" Sakura cried out as she watches the scene play out in front of her. With the Hyuga girl, pulling out couple of shurikens, none lethal shurikens out from her weapon pouch and brought them to eye level. Running and stomping her feet down into the dirt, making sure to dig into it whenever she steps forward, making Kankuro to lower his head and spread his grin further.

"They always fall for it," He muttered and began flexing his fingers behind his back, moving very thing chakra strings out from the ground, connecting to the two wooden fences on either side of the road. But widen his eyes! At the last second the string were pulled up? Hinata sprang into the air and began throwing all three shurikens below her!

Thumping into the ground where the string was and trapping it in place, causing Kankuro to grunt lightly from feeling the tug of his fingers. Being forced outward and nearly popping out of place, then followed by shouting out in surprised! When Hinata lands back onto the ground, extending her legs far she could and tripping up the boy from his feet! Grabbing Hanabi in mid-air bridal style, while then jumping backwards back to where Sakura was standing and slides to a stop after landing.

"Hanabi, you alright?" Hinata asked after setting her sister down. Who was in somewhat a trance and then lunged herself into Hinata! Hugging the girl tightly and burrowing her head into her neck, hiccuping and sobbing heavily from what she just experienced...saying thank you over and over to her sister. Hinata breathes a sigh of relief and brought the girl into a tight embrace.

Sakura, as well Sasuke who had just arrive not soon after Hinata ran and watching from one of the nearby tree branches. Were amazed and shock of what just happened and how easily, Hinata. Was able to move in and out of there with swift movements, saving her sister from the boy and leaping back to her original spot. This had Sakura staring in disbelief! " _What...What the hell just happened!? No, no way Hinata is that fast or even being able to react like that! There-there's no way..."_ Sakura thought to herself and turns her attention towards the two teenagers.

The girl looking to be laughing her ass off from the display, along with her teammates short coming from what happened to him, while the said boy. Looked to be quite frustrated and royally pissed off! For being duped like that from Hinata, even tripping him up and mouthing something about. Spotting his Chakra strings? " _When, when did Hinata became this agile and good? I don't understand..."_ She turned back to the girl. Who was quietening her sister and calming her down from what just happened, while then standing up. " _Was...Was she right about me underestimating her? I mean... she did that all on her own. Not even asking for my help, studying the situation and how to successfully execute it without any flaw!_

The pink hair Kunoichi stares dubiously at the heiress, who began turning her attention back towards the sand team. Making Sakura, to pondered a bit more or curious of when Hinata...gotten really good as a ninja? " _Her eyes though, they weren't their normal coloring. What was up with them being red and then quickly changing back?"_ She then shifted her emerald eyes over at the now Sand ninja's, from what she can determined from their headbands. " _Definitely odd, I know Byakugan gives the Hyuga a 360 degree birds eye view. But nothing about it changing their eye colors...probably something I will have to ask Kakashi-sensei at a later date."_

"You-you witch..." Kankuro finally breathed out after getting up and situating himself. "You nearly broke my fingers, let alone!" Then threw his arm forward with bulging and yet, amazed eyes. "How the hell did you spot my chakra strings! I never seen anyone, not even top notch Jonin in our town, spotting them at all!" He exclaimed, making Temari to shake her head and then grabbing the bridge of her nose.

"She's a Hyuga, both her and her sister are Hyuga's Kankuro." Temari stated bluntly, making the boy to close his eyes and look at her confusingly. Which then felt her slamming a hand on the top of his head, forcing him to face forward with light irritation. "LOOK at their eyes you idiot, they have no pupils Kankuro. Surprise you didn't catch onto that, while holding the little girl." Groaned Temari, hearing her brother letting out a confirmed hum of his voice.

"Well who cares," Kankuro growled out. Making Sasuke to sigh and leaning away from the tree back. "No one makes a fool out of me, especially girls!" Shouted the teen, earning some frustrated sighs from Temari, as he goes and began moving his hands up. Shocking his sister of the action and knows what he is about to do!

"Kankuro, you can't! Not here, not right now you shouldn't be using Crow!" She exclaimed, making the girls in front of them to stand on their guard, even making Sasuke to hardening his eyes.

" _Shit, a fight is going to break lose and considering how he is moving his hands? No doubt..."_ Which Sasuke then looks towards the strange wrapping bag on the boy's back, " _that this guy, is a Puppet master. I better step in and make sure, he doesn't hurt Hinata."_

"Kankuro knock it off, you are being an idiot." Announced another voice, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes greatly, while alerting everyone on ground level to their presence. "And an embarrassment to our village..." came the stoic tone voice once more, revealing to be another ninja! Who surprisingly is hanging upside down on the same branch as Sasuke!

"O-o-oh hey G-G-Gaara!" Kankuro stuttered out with a shaky voice, while waving towards the boy. Which said red hair child, looks over at him and then towards Hinata, "I-I was just...uh, was just messing with them that is all heh! All a big funny joke!" Chuckled Kankuro nervously, watching him stare intensely towards the ninjas in front of them.

"...shut up or else I will kill you." Gaara stated coldly, while then transporting himself down between Temari and Kankuro, forcing Sasuke to finally let go of the breath. He did not know he was holding, while quickly leaping off the branch and landing in front of Hinata, Hanabi and Sakura. Said Sakura, called out his name with stars in her eyes, with Hinata staring at the Uchiha and then back towards the three. "Sorry for whatever idiocy my brother had put you through." Gaara continued saying, while still holding onto that cold stare of his, "if you can forgive him then we can make this never happening..." He finished. Making Sasuke to steel his gaze at the boy, flinching lightly at the odd kill intent he was radiating.

A small blush from Temari as she checks out Sasuke quickly, while a worried and slightly relax Kankuro took a breath of relief. Hinata though, with her hand up to her chest...was getting bit creep out with the way Gaara was staring towards her, staring through her as if he was trying to analyze her..? "What is your name." He suddenly asked, not specifying who he was referring to.

This had Sasuke blinking his eyes and hardening his look, thinking he was speaking to him. "Sasuke Uchiha." He replied, watching the boy shifting his light blue eyes at him and then back forward. "Best knowing who you are..."

"Don't care for your name, I am asking what her name is." Gaara stated rather coldly and points towards Hinata. Having the girl lightly blinking her eyes and tightening her hold of her jacket a bit more, "I want to know your name, for you are the only one. Who managed to out smart my brother Kankuro here." He stated.

Which said brother looked away with a embarrassed blushed, whispering out. " _I'm not that stupid...and she caught me by surprise that is all. How was I suppose to know she was a Hyuga?"_ Whined the puppet ninja, earning some giggles from Temari.

"I-I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuga..." Hinata replied back with a gulp. Watching the red hair boy nod in response, acknowledging her name and smiling in a slight scary fashion. Sending chills to everyone who was seeing this.

"Hinata Hyuga..." He then turns around closing his eyes and opening them again. "I will remember your name, I look forward to fighting you at the exams." He stated and turned his head at Temari, "Temari, Kankuro. We're leaving." And began walking forward with the two siblings nodding with sweat going down the side of their heads.

"Wait-wait!" Sakura extend her hand out and then approaches next to Sasuke. "Your ninja's...Genin from the sand village. Why are you here? You can't be visiting a village without any-" Then went silently, when Temari groans and turns around halfway, grabbing a paper from her bag.

"Easy pinky, we have our papers and are allowed to be in the city." She informed while then grinning, "and haven't any of you heard about the Chuunin exams that's happening next week?" She then shrugs, at the confuse expression from Sasuke and Sakura, though not from Hinata. Who looked away lightly and in deep thoughts. "Ninja's from around the great nations, are gathered here in the village to compete in these exams. Showing their skills, abilities and knowledge of being a Shinobi." While then waving them off with a chortle laugh.

"Along with those who has the skills to becoming Chuunin, but seeing how the two of you don't even know about it?" Then taunts with a knowing smirk, "must mean you don't really have what it takes...anyway, see ya at the big exams!" And thus the three sand ninja's left and leap through the rooftops. Leaving team seven and Hanabi there in the roads, all of them blinking and staring where they had disappeared too.

Sasuke grins and smiles widely, " _Chuunin exams..."_

 _"Where Shinobi are tested and determined if they are ready, to being a Chuunin ninja-"_ Thought Sakura.

" _Am I...ready for such a task in the future? Will I be strong enough to get through them..."_ Hinata asked herself while looking down, contemplating if she should go or not? Participate in what could be quite a dangerous ninja exams of her career, though stopped worrying when she felt her sister lightly grabbing her hands and grinning widely.

"You can do it, Hinata! I have faith in you." Then shrugs, "and probably your teammates too." She sarcastically said, but was true to her words. Making Hinata to stare a bit and then nods lightly, gaining the needed assurance.

"Your right...if I can get through Zabuza and Haku? Then I can get through the exams." She suddenly announced and faces at Sakura and Sasuke, who turn at her and both having the same confident smiles. "But if we are to do this you two," she stated towards her allies. "We must do it as a team...not individuals, not by ourselves but actual teamwork." Then extends her hand forward, praying they will be with her and Sakura. Not turning down her offer or saying, how Hinata herself won't be much of help.

"Of course! Kakashi-sensei told us many times that, we have to work together if we want to live through it right?" Sakura beamed and places her hand on Hinata's hand. "I am with you 100% Hinata, especially how you handled that sand Genin? No way we can lose!"

"Yeah, we're together we can over come anything. We all play important roles, let's show those who watches over the exams. What Team seven can really do!" Sasuke informed with confidence in his tone and also places his hand on top of Sakura's and Hinata's hand!

Xxx

At the Hokage office, a meeting was taking place with Sarutobi and Kakashi. Who were speaking towards four individual ninja's who came from the grass village, along with the blonde ninja. Kakashi had reported to the Hokage, about coming on over and visiting the village in hopes of meeting up with Hinata.

"Then it is settle, your team will meet up with Team seven. Soon as Kakashi summons them here in my office. So in the mean time, you four are welcome to stay and participate in the Chuunin exams. Agreed?" Said Sarutobi with a big smile on his face, adjusting his pipe upward and blowing out smoke. "Oh by the way," He suddenly said towards the blonde hair Ninja, who steps forward and takes the mask off from his face.

"It is good to see you are doing quite well... **Naruto Uzumaki**." Saurtobi beamed happily, watching the familiar whisker marks appearing and those strong vibrant blue eyes of his, showing confidence and slight giddiness over their little meeting, standing before his own team. Wearing his Grass Jonin uniform and outfit, as he gave a wide fox like smile and wraps his hands behind his head.

"Sure is and great! I can't wait to meet the Princess of the Byakugan!" Naruto exclaimed, as fates are finally going to coincide and the jailers of the one half of the nine-tailed fox are finally going to meet! What is it that Naruto, has in store for Hinata and what will the Chuunin exams bring!


End file.
